RePokemon Boot
by azgbchdfjlvhmnsshwawprytthking
Summary: I come from the NET, I need to be the best, the best there ever was, my mission to mend and defend... it is my cause!
1. Chapter 1 RePokemon Boot

Season 1[edit]

Episode 01 - The Tearing[edit]

[opening monologue for season 1 and 2; episodes 1 through 23]

Bob: I come from the net. Through systems, peoples and cities to this place: Mainframe. My format: Guardian, to mend and defend. To defend my new found friends, their hopes and dreams. To defend them from their enemies. They say the user lives outside the net, and inputs games for pleasure. No one knows for sure, but I intend to find out. [pause] Reboot!

Bob: Stay frosty!

Bob: He's infecting the User. Bummer. Now we've got a Mega-User.

Episode 02 - Racing the Clock[edit]

Hexidecimal- I'll get Megabyte and his little delivery boy, too!

Enzo: Dot! You almost got us erased! Deleted! OFF-LINE! Can we do it again?

Episode 03 - The Quick and the Fed[edit]

(Enzo gives a try to Bob's keytool Glitch)

Enzo: Glitch... uh... hammer. (Glitch transfroms into hammer)

Enzo: Uhh... Flashlight. (Glitch transforms into flashlight, and Enzo points glitch to Bob)

Enzo: Jackhammer! (Glitch transforms into jackhammer) Whooaa! Whooaa! Whoa!

(All Binomes screams)

Bob: Glitch, stop! (Glitch transforms back and it returns to Bob)

(The case is balance, it's almost fall, the case drops the floor and then the magnet hits Dot on her forehead)

Dot: Uhh!

Enzo: Sis!

Episode 04 - The Medusa Bug[edit]

Hexadecimal: My poor Medusa!

Hexadecimal: Happy, Happy, HAPPY!

Hexadecimal: MEGABYYYYEETE!

Megabyte: Gentlemen, meet the Medusa.

Bob: NOOOOOOOO (3x)

Episode 05 - The TIFF[edit]

Episode 06 - In the Belly of the Beast[edit]

Episode 07 - The Crimson Binome[edit]

Episode 08 - Enzo the Smart[edit]

Episode 09 - Wizards, Warriors, and a Word from our Sponsor[edit]

Mike: IT SLICES! DICES! Cuts! Copies! Paste! And even formats chill and fries! But wait there's more: act now and we'll port you the handy log-o-matic absolutely free for only 99.99.99!

Bob: Ahhh! Mike! For the 128 time, stop!

Enzo: Can't we just turn him off?

Bob: I can't. His remote control ran away.

Dot: Can you blame it?

Mike: It's Bucket-o-nothing! Surprise your neighbours, amaze your family, annoy perfect strangers! Free for only $99.99.99!

Bob: That's it! You're getting dismantled!

Bob: Prepare to taste the blade of my... butterknife?

Bob: What?! A Thief?! I'm not the warrior? Haha. Ha. I'm always a warrior.

Enzo: Well, if you're not the warrior, but, who is?

Mike: Dun da da DUUUUUUUNNNNN! Mike The Mighty Warrior! Tonight at 8.

Mike: You're tuned to the commercial channel-all commercials, all the time! An eternity of useless products to rot your skeevy little mind... forever!

Mike: The LOOOOOOOVE Hospital. Your prescription for romance.

Bob: No, Not, Never, Nine, No way, Ixnay on the "S" part, Negatory!

Bob: Nice going, merlin.

Episode 10 - The Great Brain Robbery[edit]

Phong: Hack and Slash are inside of Enzo's head!

Mouse: (to Bob) You always were such an exciting date.

Mouse: Megabyte, honey, Rule No. 1, don't ever try to double cross the Mouse!

Episode 11 - Talent Night[edit]

[After a freestyle guitar battle with Bob]

Megabyte: I've always wanted to do that...

Episode 12 - Identity Crisis Part 1[edit]

Phong: (voiceover) What you are experiencing is a temporary distortion of reality.

Bob: One day you might end up in... The Fun House! (looks around nervously)

Cecil: (to Dot) May I say, that all the staff and even some of the food items are rooting for you all the way.

Enzo: Goodbye!

Cecil: Au revoir!

Enzo: Good luck!

Cecil: Bonne chance! (Enzo gives him a look)

Bob: In your dreams, Megadumb!

Bob: (To Dot) Come on, that's not Dot's talkin'!

Dot: (Dot is in a foul mood) Just leave me alone! I quit, okay?! Everybody will be better off without me!

Episode 13 - Identity Crisis Part 2[edit]

Dot: Phong, is that you?

Phong: Eh? Who's that?

Dot: It's me, Phong. It's Dot.

Phong: ...Ohhh yes! Welcome, welcome! Tell me, how is your president? I have a present for her! I know it's here somewhere...

Dot: Look, Phong, do you know where Bob is?

Phong: ...Bob? Oh... Oh yesyesyes, he is here too! (dives into his box and starts flinging junk out) Bob, where are you my little friend? Oh, here he is! You were hiding, weren't you? Bad Bob, bad Bob! (emerges with a blue Null in a cage) No one believes me, but truly, Bob here used to be a great Guardian! Ah, he was something back then... Ehh, but those times are gone. Cute little fellow, no?

Dot: No! No, that's not Bob! It can't be! Oh, what have I done? I lost the game and I destroyed Mainframe! I didn't even try. If only I could have another chance...

Phong: Chance has nothing to do with it, child. The future is not determined by a throw of the dice. It is determined by the conscious decisions of you and me.

Dot: What? What did you say?

Phong: Oh, would you like to see my windshield collection? I have many kinds!

[Dot has won the game, and Mainframe is in its normal state]

Phong: You look perplexed.

Dot: What did you do to me? Was that a dream?

Phong: It was, shall we say, a reflection of yourself. What did you see?

Dot: I saw someone who let everybody down because she gave up. She didn't even try. Only it was me.

Phong: You learn well, my child.

Bob: Nice going, Dot! You beat the Fun House! I knew you wouldn't let me down! Phong, what are you doing here?

Dot: It's a long story.

Megabyte: Hack, Slash, take him to the PID extraction chamber. I need a new shoeshine droid...

Season 2[edit]

Episode 14 - Infected[edit]

Bob: Glitch! Uh... Anything!

Hexadecimal: Megabyte, what a delightful mess you're making!

Megabyte: Thank you, Hex. I thought you'd enjoy it.

Hexadecimal: Now you wouldn't be intending to erase me, would you?

Megabyte: Oh, come now. Would that be any way to treat family?

Phong: You have what you need. Now use his greed...

Episode 15 - High Code[edit]

Bob: Okay, mister, first thing's first, release my friend, now!

Lens: Very well.

[Codemaster Lens is destroying Mainframe bit by bit]

Dot: We need more transport! We've gotta get everyone out of here now!

CPU trooper: Everything that flies is in motion, Ms Matrix!

Dot: Not quite everything. Drastic times call for drastic measures. (calls Megabyte)

Megabyte: Ms Matrix, what a delightful...intrusion.

Dot: This is strictly business, Megabyte.

Megabyte: Oh really? Do tell. A partnership, perhaps?

Dot: Hardly. I need to rent some transport, now.

Megabyte: I do apologise, but this is not a taxi service. Especially under present circumstances.

Dot: But-!

Megabyte: Please, don't ask for any personal favours. Codemasters and viruses have a rather, how should I put this...unpleasant history. Good luck. (closes Dot's vidwindow) You'll need it.

Dot: Well, I guess it's all up to Bob now...

[Bob has arranged it so the User will win the game, nullifying him and Lens]

Bob: All that's left is to ride it out. You know, I'm gonna miss these games. And my friends.

Lens: You would give your own life for them?

Bob: Yeah. You know, tradition.

[Bob has stopped Lens crushing Old Man Pearson underfoot]

Lens: Out of my way, Guardian!

Bob: You'll have to take me first.

Dot: Copy that.

Enzo: And triple copy it!

Lens: You mean this old binome is so important that you would give up your very codes for him?

Bob: Yeah. Call it a Mainframe tradition.

Lens: Throughout the entire net, I have never witnessed such a blatant, contemptous display of-

Enzo: Friendship?

Lens: Honour.

Enzo: I knew you'd do it!

Dot: I can't believe you're-

Bob: Put it there, old man...

Old Man Pearson: What are you trying to do? Make an old man sick? GO WA-WAWAWAWAWA-AWAY! (Murmuring inaudibly himself with grumpiness)

Episode 16 - When Games Collide[edit]

(Arguing over each other at the controls of the Leech Command)

Slash: How do we turn this thing on?

Hack: What are you asking me for?

Slash: Well, because!

Hack: I thought- I don't remember. I- I used to know.

Slash: Is this it?

Hack: You made me forget!

Slash: Push the button!

Hack: Push the butt- D'oh, push the button!

Slash: No, you push it!

Hack: You push it!

Slash: Every time I push it, something bad happens!

Hack: It doesn't matter who pushes it!

Slash: OK, push it!

Hack: Alright, I'll push it.

Enzo: Hey Bob, what are games like in the supercomputer?

Bob: Huh. Well, they're a lot faster and a lot harder. Some games are networked too.

Enzo: You mean more than one Mainframe?

Bob: That's right, Enzo, there are more systems out there than you can imagine.

[Bob is just rescuing Enzo before Megabyte's portal is going to be destroyed]

Megabyte: My portal!

[Portal dropped and smashed]

Bob: Enzo, are you alright?

Enzo: Bob... I saw the supercomputer!

Dot: Uh...guys? (is in Hack and Slash's clutches)

Bob: You owe me one, Megabyte.

Megabyte: ...Let them go.

Viral binome: But sir-!

Megabyte: I said let them go! [Bob, Enzo and Dot leave] Now we are even, Guardian. Now we are even...

Episode 17 - Bad Bob[edit]

[A game cube has landed on half of the Principal Office]

Captain Quirk: They finally, really did it! The maniacs...they blew it up!

Bob: Alright, Megatruck, let's get busy!

Slash: Bob! Hack is crying!

Phong: Principal Office airlines at your service. Please take your seats and fasten your safety belts!

Bob: Okay, Megatruck, it's time to on load. Pulling the horn to hunk

Episode 18 - Painted Windows[edit]

Megabyte: HEXADECIMAALLLLLL! Hack, Slash: Oh...ah...uh, boss... Hexadecimal: You called? Megabyte: You destroyed my Tor! I *will* get you for this! Hexadecimal: (teary face) Oh, but your sector was looking sooooo dreary, (open mouth smiley face) so I simply cheered it up a little bit. (angry face) There's no need to make such a long face about it! (stretches Megabyte's face) Megabyte: Hexade-(gets a smile painted on his face) (muffled scream) Hack: Holy... Slash: ...moly!

Episode 19 - AndrAIa[edit]

Mike the TV: Next time on True Stories of Mainframe!

Captain Capacitor actor: Arrrrg, how do you know that then?

Bob actor: I'm a Gardener! I know everything!

Crew member: Psst! That's Guardian! Guardian!

[Bob storms into Dot's Diner with a pair of binomes]

Bob: You nearly got us nullified! I can't believe you did that!

Enzo: Bob!

[Enzo goes to jump on Bob, but Bob unknowingly dodges him and Enzo crashes into a table]

Dot: Hey, Bob. Problems?

Bob: You could say that. These two booted into the game and tried to win it by setting off an explosion capable of destroying a planet!

Dot: Bad idea.

Bob: Yes. Especially when you're INSIDE THE PLANET! Why'd you do it?

Captain Quirk: I had to, mister!

Bob: And all he did was keep saying "Make it so!"

Jean-Luc: And "engage!" I said "engage" more times than "make it so," actually.

[Discussing Enzo's loneliness]

Dot: We're both too busy running businesses or saving Mainframe to have time for him.

Bob: He hasn't got any friends because there aren't many small sprites left in Mainframe since the twin city was destroyed.

{Dot suddenly becomes unhappy):

Bob: Oh! I'm sorry, Dot, I didn't mean to-

Dot: No, I'm OK. It's just that talk of the other city reminds me of my father.

Bob: It wasn't his fault, Dot, the experiment just got out of control.

Dot: I know, I know, I- I just wish he were here now, I miss him...

Bob: C'mon, let's see if we can help Enzo.

Enzo: Everyone's having a better time than me! I've got no one to play with and it's all Dad's fault! If he hadn't deleted most of the other sprites, I'd have some friends!

Bob: Wow, Dot looks amazing! What a babe!

Dot: I heard that.

Bob: What? Did I say that or just think it?

Dot: You thought it. We're telepathic, it's part of our game character.

Bob: Ah, sorry. I'd better be more careful about what I say- uhh, think.

Dot: That'll be a first.

AndrAIa: I like you, Enzo.

Enzo: Uhh... I like you too, AndrAIa.

Bob: It's a Game Sprite, outside of a game! I don't believe it! ...Hey, what does she mean by 'Guardian'?

Episode 20 - Nullzilla[edit]

(after a signal that makes the nulls go crazy)

Phong: Very strange...the signal is being emitted from Lost Angles!

Bob: Megabyte!

Enzo: Hexadecimal, Bob.

Bob: What? Right, Hexadecimal. Did I say Megabyte?

Hack: What a good boy. Look, now he's going for a walk.

Slash: Uh, what phase number is walking Nibbles?

Hack: Uhhh...There is no number for walking Nibbles.

Slash:Well, that means he just ran away.

Hack: Yup, that is right. He ran away, alright.

Slash: He's gone.

Hack: He is. Look at him go.

(pause)

Hack & Slash: Ahhh!

(after the nulls all cover Hexadecimal)

Mike the TV: It's coming! It's coming I tell ya! Backspace for your lives. Run, run, RUN! And when you're finished, run some more!

Hack: (searching for Megabyte's pet null Nibbles) Ahem. We're looking for a null.

Slash: That's right, uh, have you seen one?

Mike the TV: Have I seen one? HAVE I SEEN ONE?! ...that's a joke, right?

Hack: Hey, whaddaya mean "joke"?

Slash: Joke. Noun. Something said or done to cause laughter, something not in earnest, or ridiculous.

Hack and Mike: (look at him with surprise)

Mike the TV: Hack, Slash, it's your lucky day. You were looking for a single null. Well, what about two million? It's Nullzilla!

Bob: You're prepared for a monster made entirely out of nulls stomping around Mainframe?

Phong: That is correct!

Bob: ...How do you plan for that?

Phong: Uh... Lucky guess?

(Summoning attack vehicles to battle Nullzilla)

Bob: OK, let's do it. Black Beetle Turbo-Pincer Force.

Dot: Ladybird Accelerator Spotted-Carapace Force!

Enzo: Grasshopper Sync-Pulse Hopping Force!

Frisket: (barks and growls, summoning a wasp vehicle)

Mike the TV: ...Gnat Slightly Annoyed High-Pitched Buzzing Force.

Episode 21 - Gigabyte[edit]

Bob: Any sign of what attacked her?

Phong: No, my son. Whatever came out of her mirror has either gone or cannot be detected by my sensors.

Bob: Phong, this creature attacked Hexadecimal first. Maybe it preys on viruses.

Phong: Which could mean...

Hexadecimal: Megabyte...!

Bob: That's right... I believe it may-

Hexadecimal: No! Megabyte! [pointing to a black and grey, totally feral Megabyte]

Bob: You'd better start talking, Hex. You and Megabyte started to merge back there!

Hexadecimal: Yes, Bob. We are from the same viral strain.

Bob: The same family?

Hexadecimal: Oh, much worse than that, Guardian. He's my BROTHER! HA HA HA HA HAAA!

Bob: But... But you're always trying to destroy each other!

Hexadecimal: Oh, that's just sibling rivalry.

Bob: What will happen if you two join?

Hexadecimal: The next generation! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Bob: Why don't I like the sound of that?

(After the web creature/Megabyte and Hexadecimal have merged)

Bob: Phong, I'm gonna try and talk to him. Maybe the transformation has created a benign virus.

Enzo: What? Benign? Sure. You can tell that just by looking at him.

AndrAIa: You can?

Phong: AndrAIa, Enzo was trying to be funny...

Bob: I am Guardian four five two. State your name and function.

Gigabyte: I am become Gigabyte, destroyer of Systems!

Bob: Not this System, bub.

Episode 22 - Trust No One[edit]

Modem: When I was just a little node, I saw my sister taken by a strange creature. It had fangs...just like Mouse.

Bob: Excuse me, but is your partner completely random?

Nully: Not completely...

Bob: OK, why didn't it take you too then?

Modem: I don't know... I was reading comic bytes in bed. When I peeked out from under the covers I saw something hovering over my sister. And I pointed my flashlight at it and a moment later, it...and my sister...were gone. I'll never forget the noise it made.

Bob: I don't want to seem insensitive, but next you'll be telling me you've seen the User.

Modem: There is no User. That's just induced mass psychosis engineered by the Guardians.

Bob: What? But what about the games?

Modem: Sent by the Guardians to promote the User myth.

Nully: Another conspiracy theory, Modem?

Modem: One of many.

Bob: So let me get this straight... There's a web creature, posing as Mouse, loose in Mainframe, abducting sprites, for what purpose?

Modem: I haven't worked that out yet.

Bob: OK. And Guardians are control freaks willing to sacrifice the very people they're sworn to protect by dropping games on them?

Modem: That's correct.

Bob: Tell me, did Phong interview you personally for this job? Didn't think so.

Turbo: We're all agreed, then. Releasing codes, now. ["Presses the trackball button to release"]

[A holographic hourglass is counting down to Mouse's communicator exploding and destroying Mainframe]

Turbo: I'd like to be alone for this one. Bob and I go back a long way.

[After the other Guardians leave, Turbo resets the countdown]

Turbo: That's the best I can do. Good luck, Bob. I'm so sorry, Mouse...

[A massive portal to the web has opened over Mainframe]

Modem: You see, Nully, the web is out there.

Nully: No, Modem, it's here.

Bob: This is it, Phong. Prepare for war.

Episode 23 - Web World Wars[edit]

[Dot's new armour has an enormous cannon strapped onto it]

Dot: What do you think? Does it make me look too butch?

Mouse: Nah. Listen, while I'm workin' on the codes with Megabyte...well...you'll watch my back, won't ya?

Dot: What do you think this is for?

Bob: Cadet Matrix!

Enzo: Bob?

Bob: Why aren't you in uniform? You know how serious things are. It's time you got suited up.

Enzo: What?!

Bob: (whispering) Just follow me on this one. *ahem* Due to the current crisis we're all facing, I am invoking emergency code 95-1-0. Enzo, give me your icon.

Enzo: Okay...

Bob: (downloads code from his own icon to Enzo's) Command line - icon. Download Guardian protocol to version 1.0. Enzo Matrix, there is a huge responsibility in taking the Guardian badge of office. Do you accept?

Enzo: Yes sir!

Bob: By the power vested in me, I give you a field commission as Guardian, first level.

Enzo: (taps his icon, changing his clothes to a Guardian uniform) Thanks, Bob!

Bob: No, Enzo. You've really earned this. You'll be transferred to the super computer to attend the academy and become a full-fledged Guardian like me. I know you'll make me proud.

Dot: (via communicator) Bob, we're at the Tor. Megabyte, Mouse, Hexadecimal and I are ready to go. ...I can't believe I just said that!

Bob: OK, let's do it. Guardian Enzo?

Enzo: Yes sir?

Bob: This is it. Should anything happen to me, I am charging you with defence of this system. (to AndrAIa) And look after him, will you? (flies off the Principal Office with the zip board)

AndrAIa: You look cool, Enzo!

Enzo: Awe... Thanks, AndrAIa. (to Bob) And thanks, Bob.

Megabyte: Mouse...

Mouse: I'm workin' as fast as I can! Just tell the witch to be ready.

Hexadecimal: I heard that! What a sweet thing to say! (charges the hardware up)

Bob: We've gotta do this now! What's taking so long?

Mouse: That's it! I've broken their code!

Hexadecimal: The hardware is fully charged!

Megabyte: Excellent. Now it's my turn... (surreptitiously extends his claws)

Bob: Okay, everyone, get ready! We're going to shut the portal!

Megabyte: (Suddenly destroys Dot's cannon for his betrayal) Not just yet, Guardian.

Bob: Gli-! (Megabyte gagged Bob, takes Glitch and crushes Glitch)

Megabyte: Now! (Herr Doctor presses the button to initiate the missile and Megabyte flings Bob into the missile)

Bob: Megabyte, you won't get away with this!

Megabyte: No time to talk now, Bob. (To Herr Doctor) Launch!

[After Megabyte orders Herr Doctor to launch the missile and Mouse stops Herr Doctor and flung him away]

Mouse: (She draws her katana at Megabyte) One more step and I'll subdivide you. (to Hexadecimal) (Hexadecimal knocks her out of the way) What?!

[Megabyte makes his evil grin at Bob, Bob fears and then Megabyte presses the launch button with his evil grin]

Bob: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dot: BOB!

Phong: Bob... Bob, come in!

Dot: He can't hear you, Phong.

Phong: Dot, Mouse, where is Bob? What is happened?!

Dot: It's bad, Phong, very bad. (give Glitch to Enzo) I'm sorry.

Enzo: No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (crying)

Megabyte: Phong. Drop all defences on the Principal Office, and welcome to Megaframe...

Hexadecimal: I love it when he talks like that.

Phong: We will fight you to the last, Megabyte!

Megabyte: You have no defences, you fools! Your Guardian is lost! Nothing can stand in our way. Mainframe is ours.

AndrAIa: WRONG! We do have a Guardian! Guardian, your keytool. Remember what Bob said.

Enzo: [attaches Glitch to arm] I am Guardian Matrix, charged with defending this system. Two viruses take over my home? I don't think so!

Season 3[edit]

Episode 24 - To Mend and Defend[edit]

[opening monologue for episodes 24, 25, and 27]

Megabyte: I come from the Net. Infecting systems, people, and cities, to this place—Megaframe, my domain. My format: Virus. To corrupt and conquer!

The User: Undead before dawn! Undead before dawn!

Deer head: (dodges the User's gun, which gets stuck in the wall; Scottish accent) It's only funny 'till someone loses an eye!

Episode 25 - Between a Raccoon and a Hard Place[edit]

Episode 26 - Firewall[edit]

Megabyte: Call off your dog, boy. [indicates Hexadecimal trapped in his machine] Now that I command Hexadecimal's power, none can stand against me!

Enzo: You did that?! To your own sister?!

Megabyte: [chuckling] Yes, yes yes - it's rather good, isn't it?

Episode 27 - Game Over[edit]

Megabyte: I'm glad you find this amusing.

Hexadecimal: Oh, I was just picturing what I will do to you once I am free of your little toy. You have no idea of the power you try to control! Chaos will ALWAYS triumph over Order! It is the way of things.

Phong: What does someone have to do to get a cup of cocoa around here?!

Dot: Enzo... no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Episode 28 - Icons[edit]

[opening monologue for episodes 28 through 31]

Enzo: I live in the games. I search through systems, peoples, and cities, for this place—Mainframe, my home. My format: I have no format. I am a renegade, lost on the net. [pause] Reboot!

Episode 29 - Where No Sprite Has Gone Before[edit]

Episode 30 - Number 7[edit]

Megabyte/Matrix: I will not be pushed, filed, stamped, indexed, briefed, debriefed or numbered! My life is my own!

Episode 31 - The Episode With No Name[edit]

Matrix: You came to warn me about something?

Turbo: (indicating glowing vein-like patterns on his temples and icon) This. It's the infection. But I'm strong, I can still fight it.

Matrix: Megabyte?

Turbo: No. Much worse. A super virus - Daemon. She's infected the entire Guardian collective, except for you...

Matrix: ...And Bob. But I'm only a cadet, version 1.

Turbo: Yeah. But you're clean.

Episode 32 - Return of The Crimson Binome[edit]

[opening monologue for episodes 28 through 31]

Enzo: I come from the Net. I search through systems, peoples, and cities, for this sprite!—Bob, my friend. My format: I have no format. I am a renegade, lost in the Web.

Mr. Christopher: Maybe we should turn ourselves in. It could be our only chance to show a profit!

The Crimson Binome: (Frisket just leapt toward the Captain and he froze him with his sword, Frisket's teeth showing) Glory be! I know those teeth!

Episode 33 - The Edge Of Beyond[edit]

Episode 34 - Web Riders On The Storm[edit]

Enzo: Bob! [starts to run over to tackle Bob]

Bob: Woah! [holds out his hands, causing Enzo to stop] I think you're a little too big for that now!

Episode 35 - Mousetrap[edit]

[Matrix has pulled Gun on both Ray and the Web Riders]

Ray: (in the Riders' language) Handbag...teakettle...barbeque!

Tall Rider: What in the web is he talking about?

Short Rider: I think he wants us to calm down!

[The Saucy Mare is being attacked by huge bolts of energy and has powered down]

Matrix: I can see through the shielding. It's getting worse out there. The charges are increasing in frequency and strength. We're like rats caught in a trap.

Bob: Or mice. That's it! This is one of Mouse's traps! She's the only other sprite who knew Mainframe's address. She's sealed and protected the location.

Matrix: Mouse... We might have stood a chance against the Guardians, but Mouse?

Bob: I know... This is bad. Very bad.

Episode 36 - Megaframe[edit]

[opening monologue for episodes 36 to 39]

Dot: I look to the net.I search through systems, peoples and cities, for these sprites: My family. My format: of what was once Mainframe. Reboot!

Slash: Bob, who is that big green fellow?

Bob: That's...Enzo.

Hack: Oh. Enzo. It is a good thing he is on our side.

Slash: You bet.

Both: ...ENZO?!

Slash: Oh my goodness.

Hack: Oh, boy, wait til she sees you!

Slash: Oh yeah!

Hack: She is gonna have a connection!

Slash: Come on, let's go see Dot!

Bob and Matrix: Dot?!

Hack: Yes, we have been taking very good care of Dot!

Slash: Oh yeah, very good.

Hack: Very good indeed!

Slash: Just like a baby in our arms.

Hack: Just like! Goodness, I wonder what happened to his eye.

Slash: Gee I dunno, but I wouldn't wanna see the other guy.

Episode 37 - Showdown[edit]

Megabyte: Why, yes, it is... Young Enzo Matrix, home from the games. My, how you've grown. And such toys... Does your sister know you're playing with them? Where is that annoying chatter of yours? "Megabreath" this and "Megabarf" that. Why don't you put that gun away, boy, and try fighting like a real sprite?

Megabyte: (about to fight Matrix) Still the pretender, aren't you, boy? Where's your sister to protect you now? Better yet, where's your firewall? I shall enjoy this...

Megabyte: You are become an annoyance, boy!

Matrix: Trust me, it gets worst!

Megabyte: IT DOES NOT! (punched the ceiling really hard and slide Matrix down the stairway)

[Matrix pins down Megabyte and aims his trident at his head]

Megabyte: You can't do this... It goes against everything you stand for...

Matrix: You took away my life, destroyed my home, caused nothing but pain and suffering to everyone I held dear! [strikes to the side of Megabyte's head, to his surprise] Surprised? Don't be. You're not worth it. Mainframe will always endure. Remember this defeat, this humiliation. Remember you can never win. [Makes Megabyte fall onto the beam]

Megabyte: No! YOU remember, boy. How I turned defeat into victory! How I left you with a dying system! (Activating the portal of the supercomputer, control it at the end of the beam, and walk with one leg to go near the portal of the supercomputer)

Mouse: (Watching Megabyte on the VidWindow) Oh, no you don't. (Hacking a small panel) One last double cross, sugar?! (Pressed the button for switching the portal of the supercomputer into the web portal by trapping Megabyte into the web, while Megabyte is touching the portal; the web creature tentacles came out of the portal and grab Megabyte into it)

Megabyte: NNNOOOOOOOO!

Ray: (Gets out of the portal) Good day, mates! Who was that guy? He seemed to be miffed.

Matrix: Surfer! (Light glow teleported Bob in front of him) Bob!

Bob: So, what'd I miss? (Feeling Principal Office is shaking, look around and look at the city of Mainframe is falling) The System! It's shutting down! This is bad...

Matrix: Very bad.

Episode 38 - System Crash[edit]

Episode 39 - End Prog[edit]

[Mainframe is being fully restored along with all deleted residents]

Phong: Oh thank the User! We are saved!

[Another Enzo, in his original appearance, has just knocked Bob down]

Little Enzo: Hey Bob, what happened to your hair? It's so cool! And your costume? Alphanumeric! Can I have a costume like that? Or is that just a Guardian thing? Well, one day I'm gonna be a Guardian too, and then you'll see! So are we going jet-balling again? You promised we would if I did my homework.

[Matrix and AndrAIa realise that Matrix still has his icon set to Game Sprite mode]

Little Enzo: Hey! Who's the big ugly green guy?

Mike the TV: This is Mike the TV coming to you live from the heart of downtown Mainframe! The city has been restored, and all our heroes can take a well-earned break. Soooooo, I guess that leaves me in charge! Ha ha ha ha! Hey! Hey, hey, where're you going? Wait, wait, there's more! A special offer! For those viewers out there who missed ReBoot season 3 and have no idea what's going on, we proudly present, for your appreciation, this cycle only, the marvellous, magnificent Mainframe Strolling Players!

Season 4[edit]

Episode 40 - Daemon Rising[edit]

[Nulls have completely covered a glowing Hexadecimal, and Nibbles has just joined the pile]

Nulls: I live, daughter... Help...!

Bob: Whoa. Now that's new.

Dot: Enzo..?

[Little Enzo looks as though he is about to cry]

Matrix: I- I can't believe it...

AndrAIa: What is it? You two look like you've seen a ghost.

Little Enzo: Sis...That's dad isn't it? That's our dad!

Bob: What?

Dot: Bob...that's our father. That thing is Welman Matrix.

Episode 41 - Cross Nodes[edit]

[opening monologue for episodes 41 through 44]

Daemon: I am Daemon. I am the Word. My format: Supervirus. My function: To bring unity to the Net. All must hear the Word.

Episode 42 - Whats Love Got To Do With It?[edit]

(AndrAIa is telling Daemon of her love for Matrix)

AndrAIa: You should have seen us fight that first game together. He was so brave. He said he was a Guardian! Showing off to impress the girl. I knew he wasn't a Guardian, of course, I could hear everything they said, but...I didn't care. I was in love. It was love at first sight.

[The newborn Hexadecimal and Megabyte gaze around Lost Angles, Mainframe's ruined twin city.]

Hexadecimal: I LIKE it here!

Dixon: One more virus for the deletion chamber.

Bob: He can hear you.

Dixon: So? Hey, Killabyte! Ready for oblivion?

Bob: Do you have to be so callous?

Dixon: It's a virus, cadet. A dirty, no-use virus.

Bob: Look, you don't know his story, what made him this way, how-

Dixon: A User made him this way. A User programmed him to destroy, to infect, to corrupt. Why a User does such a thing is beyond our capacity to understand, so there's no point trying.

Bob: I don't believe a User would knowingly release a virus on the net.

Dixon: Why, I forgot who I was talking to! I suppose you've written a readme on the psyche of Users?

Bob: Well, actually, I-

Dixon: You're never gonna pass the finals, kid.

Bob: What?

Dixon: Guardians are here to mend and defend, OK? Not sit around trying to work out the way a User thinks and why viruses are introduced into systems. I'm just glad the Prime Guardian hasn't read any of your works.

Bob: I had a meeting with Turbo just last second. He really thought my ideas to reprogram viruses for the good were radical.

Dixon: 'Radical.' He used the word 'radical' and you think- What-the?!

Killabyte: RAAAAAAGHH! [breaks free of his restraints]

Episode 43 - Sacrifice[edit]

Daemon: I am Daemon. I am not an entity - I am a time. My time is now. The word is Cron.

Hexadecimal: I infect the entire net. I have spread through systems, peoples and cities from this place: Mainframe. My format: Virus. The Queen...of...Chaos! HA HA HA HA HA!

Episode 44 - My Two Bobs[edit]

[opening monologue for episodes 44 through 47]

Bob: I come from the Net. Through systems, networks, and sprites, to this place: Mainframe. My format: Guardian. To mend and defend. To defend my friends, their hopes, and dreams. To defend them from all of their enemies.

Enzo: Hey, it's Cecil, our foreign stereotype comic relief!

[Matrix, Bob and Frisket have arrived in a fighting game]

Bob: [sighs] No Glitch, no game stats...

Matrix: No problem. This one was old when I was young. I can't believe the User still plays it.

Bob: You've played this one before?

Matrix: Oh yeah. Welcome to the dojo level of Pantsu Hebi... [strikes a few poses with requisite sounds] ...X! Basic multi-level fight game...with a twist.

Bob: Okay. What do we do?

Matrix: Wait.

Bob: What?

Matrix: This is the final level, Bob.

Bob: So, the User might not even get here?

Matrix: Maybe. The Game Sprites might defeat him.

Bob: This is good!

Matrix: But, if the User does make it this far, he's gonna have power-ups out the yin-yang.

Bob: This is not good.

Matrix: Let's see what we've got... C'mere, boy. Reboot! [reboots into a Son Gohan-esque boy, while Frisket turns into a small Pikachu-like creature] Oh no...

Frisket: Frisket! Frisket!

Bob: [sniggering] You were right though. Just like old times.

Matrix: Oh, you can laugh now. We know what you're gonna reboot as.

Bob: Okay... Reboot! [is trapped inside a small prism]

Matrix: Told you there was a twist.

Bob: This is bad.

Frisket: Frisket!

Bob: Frisket's really starting to freak me out now! Just tell me the point of this game. Why am I stuck in here?

Matrix: I'm a Pantsu Hebi trainer, you're a Pantsu Hebi X. A mutant creature. I keep you in that tiny container and release you to fight for me.

Bob: You keep creatures in cages and release them just to fight?

Matrix: Yeah.

Bob: THAT IS SICK!

Bobzilla: MATRIX! STOP TRYING TO HIT HIM AND HIT HIM!

Episode 45 - Lifes a Glitch[edit]

[In Rocky the Rabid Raccoon 2, Enzo has rebooted as a Anakin Skywalker-esque puppet]

Little Enzo: (speaking in a wooden, halting way) What are...these things?

Bob: You appear to be some sort of mannequin.

Little Enzo: Mannequin...? Badwalker?

Matrix: Oh, you aren't gonna be any help.

AndrAIa: Rocky's searching for a way in. It's time to do it, lover!

Matrix: Okay... Reboot! [he reboots as a Darth Vader-esque figure, while Bob and AndrAIa turn into a soldier and Barbie-style doll respectively]

Matrix: What happened to Phong and the idiots?

Phong: (in a Yoda voice) Yogurt, I am- *ahem!* (normal voice) I am.

Hack: *ahem* We're here.

Slash: Right in front of you. [they have rebooted as soda cans]

Hack: Yeah, and we heard the 'idiots' line.

[at the very edge of the game cube]

Phong: Perfect, this is!

AndrAIa: (putting down Phong and the game sampler) Good. You're certainly not low-fat yogurt.

Phong: The green button, you must press.

AndrAIa: (pushes it) We need to get back to the game!

Phong: Automatic, sampler is. Leave it, we can.

AndrAIa: Why are you talking like that?

Episode 46 - Null Bot of the Bride[edit]

[The wedding ceremony still hasn't started]

Bob: Is she here yet?

Matrix: Yeah.

Bob: Great.

Matrix: But we can't find Phong and Enzo.

Bob: What?

Matrix: Look, Bob, don't worry. We're on it. At least the bride showed up.

(Phong and Little Enzo arrive)

Bob: (pointedly) Go and get her.

Matrix: Oh. Uh... Yeah. Right.

Little Enzo: Wait. We've got someone else to do that.

(The music starts up and Dot arrives, led down the aisle by Welman in a robotic suit)

Matrix: Dad...?

Welman: You look beautiful, princess.

Dot: This is the happiest second of my life...

[Glitch Bob has returned to his original form, and the Bob Dot was marrying has transformed into a remodelled...]

Bob: MEGABYTE!

Dot: M-Megabyte...?!

Megabyte: I see my charade is at an end. A pity... We would have made a perfect couple.

[Matrix looks frantically for Gun]

Mouse: Ugh, this dress don't come with a katana!

AndrAIa: I've got him.

Bob: No! He's mine!

Megabyte: I've missed you, Guardian. Welcome back.

Bob: Back and fully charged. Let's do it!

Episode 47 - Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus[edit]

Megabyte: Attention. As you are no doubt aware, the Principal Office is now under my complete control. You're probably looking forward to one of my erudite speeches about me, Megaframe, the new viral dawn, et cetera et cetera. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. There is no grand scheme here. This is about revenge. Viruses are predatory by design, and it is time for me to follow my function. Prepare yourselves... for the hunt!

Commercial Bumper[edit]

BLT Mainframe Broadcast Company[edit]

ReBoot will return after these messages.

And now return to ReBoot.

American Broadcasting Companies (ABC)[edit]

ReBoot will return after these messages.

And now, back to ReBoot.

As Reboot ends, Time for messages.

And now, these messages.

This is a important message from ABC.

Stay tuned for more Reboot after this short cartoon.

And now, Reboot.

If you don't watch ABC at the end of the month, You will not to be able to watch Reboot.

Reboot is coming up next after this final message.

Toonami (RB seasons 1 & 2)[edit]

Moltar: Toonami will return with more Reboot.

Moltar: In keeping with Toonami tradition we changed the lineup. Trying to keep it fresh. Change is good. Sailor Moon stays on top at 4:00 PM. Right now, you are watching ReBoot. Dragon Ball Z is coming up next, and it wouldn't be Toonami if Quest didn't close us out at 5:30PM. Don't fight the revolution, just lay back and mask in the glow.

Moltar: ReBoot now continues on Toonami.

Moltar: Dragon Ball Z is next.

Moltar: Reboot will return after this.

Moltar: And now, back to Reboot.

Moltar: The following programme will be scrambled as part of the 99 Toonami rebrand.

Toonami (RB season 3)[edit]

TOM1: ReBoot will be back in a moment.

TOM1: We promised a party in '99, it starts here. At 4:00 PM, Sailor Moon gets our engines going. Right now you are watching ReBoot. Dragon Ball Z is coming up next, and the Real Adventures of Jonny Quest will crash the car at 5:30 PM. Questions?

TOM1: And now, back to ReBoot.

TOM1: Dragon Ball Z is coming up next.

Toonami (RB season 4)[edit]

TOM2: ReBoot will return in a moment.

TOM2: ReBoot now continues.

TOM2: That's it for ReBoot...another ReBoot is next.

TOM2: That's it for ReBoot...Dead Zone is next.

TOM2: That's it for ReBoot...Tree of Might is next.

TOM2: That's it for ReBoot...Sailor Moon R: The Movie is next.

TOM2: That's it for ReBoot...Sailor Moon S: The Movie is next.

TOM2: That's it for ReBoot...Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie is next.

TOM2: That's it for ReBoot...World's Finest is next.

TOM2: That's it for ReBoot...Sub-Zero is next.

TOM1 2000 era[edit]

TOM1: ReBoot will return in a moment.

TOM1: ReBoot now continues.

TOM1: That's It for ReBoot...DBZ is next.

TOM1: That's It for ReBoot...Sailor Moon is next.

TOM2 2000 era[edit]

TOM2: ReBoot will return in a moment.

TOM2: ReBoot now continues.

TOM2: That's It for ReBoot...Sailor Moon is next.

SARA1: ReBoot will return in a moment.

SARA1: ReBoot now continues.

SARA1: That's It for ReBoot...Sailor Moon is next.

Pokémon: I Choose You![edit]

Ash: Hey! Get outta there!

[Rattata runs away from his backpack]

Pokédex: The Forest Pokémon: Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries.

Ash: Yeah, but this isn't a forest. It's an open field.

Pokédex: It also comes out in open fields to steal food from stupid travelers.

Ash: So does that mean I'm stupid?

Pokémon Emergency![edit]

Officer Jenny: I left my motorcycle parked at the front desk!

Nurse Joy: Next time, use the driveway!

Professor Oak: When my grandson Gary said that you wouldn't have a single new Pokémon by the time you got to Viridian City, I bet him $1,000,000 that he'd be wrong!

Ash: [surprised] Well, money isn't everything, right?

Professor Oak: [dejected] Oh, why do I even bother?

Ash: Hey, what happened to your bike?

Misty: What happened to my bike? You happened to my bike, you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokémon!

Misty: You grab Pikachu and get out of here! I'll take care of these three clowns.

Jessie: That's pretty big talk coming from such a little lady.

Misty: At least you're right about the pretty part, thanks for the compliment.

James: The girl thinks she's pretty.

Jessie: I agree with her, I think she's pretty, too. Pretty pathetic!

Misty: Hmmmm, I'll show you! Poké Ball, go!

[Goldeen comes out rolling and jumping on the floor, to Jessie's and James' shock]

Misty: Goldeen, return.

Jessie: That's her best shot?

James: She's all washed up.

Ash Catches a Pokémon![edit]

Ash: [hugging his Poké-Ball] I love my new little Pokémon!

Misty: I guess it takes a worm to love a worm.

Ash: [sarcastically] Very funny.

Misty: [about Caterpie] It's so gross. [scared] Ash, put that slimy thing back in the Poké-Ball! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!

Ash: Aside from you, what are the other disgusting things?

Misty: Very funny. Carrots, peppers, and bugs. Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like bugs!

Ash: Well, yeah, I like carrots, and peppers, and bugs. What I don't like is the way you're hurting Caterpie's feelings with your silly fear of bugs.

Misty: [dismissively] Hmph!

Challenge of the Samurai![edit]

[Misty screams]

Ash: What's wrong?

Misty: I saw another bug. Gross!

[Pikachu and Ash sigh]

Ash: Maybe its a cow-derpie!

Showdown at Pewter City![edit]

Clefairy and the Moon Stone![edit]

The Water Flowers of Cerulean City[edit]

James: The coast is clear.

Jessie: Nothing to fear.

Meowth: Nobody here!

Misty: Oh no! Staryu looks like it's in real pain!

Ash: It doesn't even have a face, how can you tell?

Misty: Because I'm sensitive to other's feelings! That's how!

Ash: [sarcastically] Oh, yeah? Like I'm not?

The Path to the Pokémon League![edit]

The School of Hard Knocks[edit]

Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village[edit]

Charmander, the Stray Pokémon[edit]

Here Comes the Squirtle Squad![edit]

Mystery at the Light House![edit]

Electric Shock Showdown![edit]

Ash: Use the strategy we planned, Pikachu! You can do it!

Surge: A strategy? So they've planned a new way to lose!

Battle Aboard the St. Anne[edit]

Pokémon Shipwreck![edit]

James: Jessica?

Jessie: Yes, James?

James: Whoever said beauty doesn't last must've been thinking of us!

Jessie: I'll always remember what a wonderful dresser you were!

James: So will I!

Jessie: Dimwit! If you're the master, don't act like you're scared of it!

James: I am scared!

Island of the Giant Pokémon![edit]

Squirtle: Maybe they got eaten by wild Pokémon. [makes a scary face with razor-sharp teeth, making a chomping motion]

Pikachu: Don't say things like that!

Charmander: Yeah, cut it out!

Squirtle: Sorry.

[after a giant Venusaur is spotted]

Squirtle: [to Bulbasaur] You go and speak to it, you guys are like family!

Bulbasaur: No way. I have no family. Consider me an orphan.

Charmander: Good point.

Squirtle: Coward.

Beauty and the Beach[edit]

Tentacool and Tentacruel[edit]

The Ghost of Maiden's Peak[edit]

Misty: Then how about this!

Gastly: What's that?

Misty: It's a cross! I've also got garlics, a stake, and a hammer!

Gastly: ...What do I look like, a vampire or something?

Bye, Bye, Butterfree![edit]

Abra and the Psychic Showdown[edit]

The Tower of Terror[edit]

Haunter vs Kadabra[edit]

James: With a flick of this fishing net, we'll round up Pikachu.

Meowth: You mean that's your secret weapon?!

James: It takes a genius to realize a fishing net is the perfect weapon!

Jessie: Oh, James, it's the greatest discovery since Einstein invented the light bulb!

Jessie and James: [sing and dance] Even greater than the chicken who invented the egg!

[the egg falls on them]

James: All of us true geniuses know, of course, that it was actually the egg that preceded the chicken.

Jessie: Of course. I knew that. I had just forgotten.

Meowth: Now you got my brain scrambled! Let's cut the egg-splanations and capture Pikachu!

Primeape Goes Bananas[edit]

Pokémon Scent-sation![edit]

Hypno's Naptime[edit]

Pokémon Fashion Flash[edit]

The Punchy Pokémon[edit]

Sparks Fly For Magnemite[edit]

Ash: Gee, that Magnemite is following Pikachu around like some sort of streaker.

Brock: Um, Ash, you mean 'stalker'.

Dig Those Diglett[edit]

James: Some principle of induced evolution.

Jessie: [reads a manual] It says here that Pokémon need to accumulate a certain amount of experience points before they can successfully evolve.

James: [depressed] Our experience is nothing but losing.

The Ninja Poké-Showdown[edit]

Aya: Born in darkness, living in darkness, such is the fate of the ninja. I am Aya, ninja warrior!

Misty: [about Aya's uniform color] But don't you think that color is a little bright for a ninja?

Aya: I don't need your fashion report!

The Flame Pokémon-athon![edit]

The Kangaskhan Kid[edit]

The Bridge Bike Gang[edit]

[Ash, Misty and Brock finds out Jessie and James used to belong to a bike gang]

James: I guess our secret past is not a secret anymore.

Ash: I kind of wish it still was!

Ditto's Mysterious Mansion[edit]

Pikachu's Goodbye[edit]

Meowth: It's a Pika-Palooza!

Jesse: We're at the Pika of our powers.

James: Chu can say that again, Jess!

The Battling Eevee Brothers[edit]

Misty: If you can name every type of evolution stone, I'll buy dinner!

Ash: You're on! Let's see... "Thunder Stone", "Water Stone", "Moon Stone", and...uhh..."Rolling Stone"?

Misty: WRONGO! I guess dinner is on you!

Ash: BROOOOCK! If this keeps up, I'll go broke! Make Misty stop!

Brock: Actually, Ash, I was just about to compliment you on your flirtation technique.

Ash: (blushing) What flirtation!?

Misty: (blushing) Don't be reading anything on to it, okay?!

Wake Up Snorlax![edit]

Showdown At Dark City[edit]

The March Of The Exeggutor Squad[edit]

The Problem with Paras[edit]

The Song of Jigglypuff[edit]

Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon[edit]

[Gary is digging for fossils and stumbles upon one]

Gary: Success! My first Pokémon fossil!

Fan Girls: Yay! Gary, Gary, he's the best! Found a fossil before the rest! Go, Gary!

[an expert comes over, takes the fossil out of Gary's hands and examines it]

Gary: Impressive, isn't it? Found it on my first try. Looks like a brain from an extinct Pokémon.

Expert: This is-

Gary: [hopeful] A brain?

Expert: It's fossilized Pokémon manure. [Gary collapses in shock]

Fan Girls: Ewwwwww. Yuck! Gross!

A Chansey Operation[edit]

Holy Matrimony![edit]

Brock: I can't believe James is gone!

Ash: I miss him!

Misty: Grrrr... JAMES IS STANDING RIGHT HERE!

Ash: WOAH! Look at that!

Misty: It's huge!

Brock: I've seen shopping malls smaller than this place!

Misty: It must have a hundred rooms!

Ash: It's the biggest mansion I've ever seen!

Hopkins (the butler at James' family's mansion): This is not the mansion! This little dog house is for Growly.

So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd[edit]

Who Gets to Keep Togepi?[edit]

Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden[edit]

Princess vs. Princess[edit]

The Purr-fect Hero[edit]

The Case of the K-9 Capers[edit]

Pokémon Paparazzi[edit]

The Ultimate Test[edit]

The Breeding Center Secret[edit]

Riddle Me This[edit]

Volcano Panic[edit]

Beach Blank-Out Blastoise[edit]

The Misty Mermaid[edit]

Clefairy Tales[edit]

The Battle of the Badge[edit]

It's Mr. Mime Time[edit]

Showdown at the Po-ké Corral[edit]

The Evolution Solution[edit]

The Pi-Kahuna[edit]

Make Room for Gloom[edit]

Lights, Camera, Quack-tion[edit]

Go West Young Meowth[edit]

To Master the Onixpected[edit]

[Ash and the gang catch Team Rocket disguised as polecats]

Jessie: Prepare for trouble, whippersnapper!

James: And make it double, young feller!

Meowth: I think we can fast forward through this.

[he presses the fast-forward button on his remote, and everything speeds up]

Jessie: [in hyperspeed] To protect the world from devastation!

James: [also in hyperspeed] To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: JESSIE!

James: JAMES!

Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: [also in hyperspeed] Okay!

[he presses the play button, and everything returns to normal speed]

Meowth: [normal speed] Meowth, that's right!

Jessie: [also in normal speed; worn out] Exhausting.

James: [also in normal speed; worn out] I think I bit my tongue!

The Ancient Puzzle of Pokemopolis[edit]

Bad to the Bone[edit]

All Fired Up![edit]

Round One - Begin![edit]

Fire And Ice[edit]

Waitress: Do you want a plate?

Ash: Yeah, but only if it's a collection plate!

The Fourth Round Rumble[edit]

Jeanette: [to Bellsprout] Make Bulba-sore! [laughs]

A Friend In Deed[edit]

Friend and Foe Alike[edit]

Friends to the End[edit]


	2. Chapter 2 The Epic of Gilgamesh

Tablet I

(i)

He who saw everything [to the end]s of the land,

[Who all thing]s experienced, [conside]red all!2

[ .. . ] together [ ... ],

[ . . . ] of wisdom, who all things. [ . . ].

The [hi ]dden he saw, [laid bare] the undisclosed.

He brought report of before the Flood,

Achieved a long journey, tiring and resting.

All his toil he engraved on a stone stela.

Of ramparteda Uruk the wall he built,

Of hallowed Eanna: the pure sanctuary. (10)

Behold its outer wall, whose corniceSis like copper,

Peer at the inner wall, which none can equal!

Seize upon the threshold, which is from of old!

Draw near to Eanna, the dwening of Ishtar,

Which no future king, no man, can equal.

Go up and walk6 on the walls of Uruk,

Inspect the base terrace, examine the brickwork:

Is not its brickwork of burnt brick?

Did not the Seven [Sagesr lay its foundations?

(Remainder of the column broken away. A Hittite

fragment [ef. J. Friedrich, ZA, XXXIX(1929),2-5] corresponds

in part with the damaged initial portion of our

column ii, and hence appears to co,ntain some of the

material from the end of the fi~t column. We gather

from this fragment that several gods had a hand in

fashioning Gilgamesh, whom they endowed with superhuman

size. At length, Gilgamesh arrives in Uruk.)

(ii)

Two-thirds of him is god, [one-third of him is human].

The form of his body [ . . . ]

(mutilated or missing-see the Supplement)

He is made fearful like a wild ox, lofty [. . .];

The onslaught of his weapons verily has no equal.

By the drum" are aroused [his] companions. (10)

The warrior's daughter, [the noble's spouse]!"

The [gods hearkened] to their plaint,

The gods of heaven Uruk's lord [they... ]:

"Did not [Arum] 10 bring forth this strong

wild ox? (20)

[The onslaught of his weapons] verily has no equal.

By the drum are aroused his [companions].

Gilgamesh leaves not the son to his father;

Day and night [is unbridled his arrogance].

Is this the shepherd of [ramparted] Uruk?

Is this their [ . . . ] shepherd,

Bold, stately, (and) wise? . . .

Gilgamesh leaves not the maid to [her mother],

The warrior's daughter, the noble's spouse!"

When [Anu] had heard out their plaint,

The great Aruru they called:

"Thou, Aruru, didst create [the man];

Create now his double;11

His stormy heart12let him match.

Let them contend, that Uruk may have peace!"

When Aruru heard this,

A double of Anu she conceived within her.

Aruru washed her hands,

Pinched off clay and cast it on the steppe.13

[On the step]pe she created valiant Enkidu,

Offspring of . . . , Ninurta.

[Sha ]ggy'S with hair is his whole body,

He is endowed with head hair like a woman.

The locks of his hair sprout like Nisaba.16

He knows neither people nor land;

Garbed is he like Sumuqan.1T

With the gazelles he feeds on grass,

With the wild beasts he jostles18at the

watering-place, (40)

With the teeming creatures his heart delights in water.

(Now) a hunter, a trapping-man:9

Faced him at the watering-place.

[One] day, a second, and a third

He faced him at the watering-place.

When the hunter saw him, his face became motionless

He and his beasts went into his house,

[Sore a]fraid, still, without a sound,

(While) his heart [was disturbed], overclouded his face.

For woe had [entered] his belly;

His face was like that [of a wayfarer]

from'o afar. (50)

(ill)

The hunter opened [his mouth] to speak,

Saying to [his father] :

"My father, there is [a] fellow who [has come from the

hills ],

He is the might[iest in the land]; strength he has.

[Like the essence] of Anu, so mighty [his strength] !

[Ever] he ranges over the hills,

[Ever] with the beasts [he feeds on grass].

[Ever sets he] his feet at the watering-place.

[I am so frightened that] I dare not approach him!

[He filled in] the pits that 1had dug,

[He tore up] my traps which I had [set],

The beasts and creatures of the steppe

[He has made slip through my hands].21

[He does not allow] me to engage in fieldcraft!22

(10)

[His father opened his mouth to speak],

Saying to the hunter:

"[My son], in Uruk [there lives] Gilgamesh.

[No one is there more mighty] than he.

[Like the essence of Anu, so mi]ghty is his strength!

[Go, then, toward Uruk set] ,

[Speak to him of] the power of the man.

[Let him give thee a harlot-Iass23].Take (her) [with

thee];

[Let her prevail against him] by dint of

[greater] might. (20)

[When he waters the beasts at] the watering-place,

[She shall pull off] her cloth[ing, laying bare] her ripeness.

[As soon as he sees] her, he will draw near to her.

Reject him" will his beasts [that grew up on] his

steppe!"

[Giving heed to] the advice of his father,

The hunter went forth [to Gilgamesh].

He took the road, in Uruk he set [his foot] :

"[ . . . ] Gilga[mesh. . . ],

There is a fellow [who has come from the hills],

He is the might[iest in the land; strength

he has]. (30)

Like the essence of Anu, so mighty [his strength]!

[Ever] he ranges over the hills,

Ever with the beasts [he feeds on grass],

Ever [sets] he his feet at the watering-place.

1am so frightened that 1dare not approach [him]!

He filled in the pits that [I] had dug,

He tore up my traps [which 1had set],

The beasts and creatures [of the steppe]

He has made slip through my hands.

He does not allow me to engage in fieldcraft!"

Gilgamesh says to him, [to] the hunter:

"Go, my hunter, take with thee a harlot-lass.

When he waters the beasts at the watering-place,

She shall pull off her clothing, laying bare her ripeness.

As soon as he sees her, he will draw near to her.

Reject him will his beasts that grew up on his steppe!"

Forth went the hunter, taking with him a harlot-lass.

They took the road, going straight on the(ir) way.

On the third day at the appointed spot they arrived.

The hunter and the harlot sat down in their places.

One day, a second day, they sat by the

watering-place. (50)

The wild beasts came to the watering-place to drink.

(iv)

The creeping creatures came, their heart delighting in

water.

BUtas for him, Enkidu, born in the hills-

With the gazelles he feeds on grass,

With the wild beasts he drinks at the watering-place,

With the creeping creatures his heart delights in water-

The lass beheld him, the savage-man,"

The barbarous fellow from the depths of the steppe:

"There he is, 0 lass! Free thy breasts,

Bare thy bosom that he may possessthy ripeness!

Be not bashful! Welcome his ardor!26

As soon as he sees thee, he will draw near to thee.

Lay aside26athy cloth that he may rest upon thee.

Treat him, the savage, to a woman's task!

Reject him will his wild beasts that grew up on his

steppe,

As his love is drawn unto thee.""

The lass freed her breasts, bared her bosom,

And he possessed her ripeness.

She was not bashful as she welcomed his ardor.

She laid aside her cloth and he rested upon her.

She treated him, the savage, to a woman's task,

As his love was drawn unto her. (20)

For six days and seven nights Enkidu comes forth,

Mating with the lass.

After he had had (his) fill of her charms,

He set his face toward his wild beasts.

On seeing him, Enkidu, the gazelles ran off,

The wild beasts of the steppe drew away from his body.

Startled was Enkidu, as his body became taut,

His knees were motionless-for his wild beasts had gone.

Enkidu had to slacken his pace-it was not as before;

But he now had [wi ]sdom, [br ]oader understanding.28

Returning, he sits at the feet of the harlot. (30)

He looks up at the face of the harlot,

His ears attentive, as the harlot speaks;

[The harlot] says to him, to Enkidu:

"Thou art [wi]se,'9 Enkidu, art become like a god!

Why with the wild creatures dost thou roam over the

steppe?

Come, let me lead thee [to] ramparted Uruk,

To the holy temple, abode of Anu and Ishtar,

Where lives Gilgamesh, accomplished in strength,

And like a wild ox lords it over the folk."

As she speaks to him, her words find favor, (40)

His heart enlightened,3°he yearns for31a friend.

Enkidu says to her, to the harlot:

"Up, lass, escort thou me,32

To the pure sacred temple, abode of Anu and Ishtar,

Where lives Gilgamesh, accomplished in strength,

And like a wild ox lords it over the folk.

1will challenge him [and will bo]ldly address him,

(v)

[I will] shout in Uruk: 'I am he who is mighty!

[I am the] one who can alter destinies,

[(He) who] was born on the steppe is mighty; strength

he has.' "

"[Up then, let us go, that he-may see] thy face.

t1will show thee Gilgamesh; where] he is 1know well.

Come then, 0 Enkidu, to ramparted [Uruk],

Where people are re[splend]ent in festal attire,

(Where) each day is made a holiday,

Where [ . . . ] lads. . . ,

And la[ ss]es [ .. ] . of figure.

Their ripeness [ . . . ] full of perfume.

They drive the great ones from their couches!

To thee, 0 Enkidu, who rejoicest in living,

1will show Gilgamesh, the joyful man!

Look thou at him, regard his face;

He is radiant with manhood, vigor he has.

With ripeness gorgeous is the whole of his body,

Mightier strength has he than thou,

Never resting by day or by night.

0 Enkidu, renounce thy presumption!

Gilgamesh-()f him Shamash is fond;

Anu, Enlil, and Ea have broadened his wisdom.

Before thou comest down from the hills,

Gilgamesh will see thee in (his) dreams in Uruk :

For""Gilgamesh arose to reveal his dreams,

Saying to his mother:

'My mother, I saw a dream last night: Gilgamesh speaks to his mother:

There appeared the stars in the heavens, '[To me], by Enlil's command, is a counsellor descended

Like the ess~nc~" .of Anu it's descends upon me. 1 have a [frie Jnd and counsellor, '

I sought to hft It; It was too stout for me. [And to him] shall I be a friend and counsellor.' "

1 sought to ~rive it off;. but 1 could not [Thus did Gilgamesh re ]veal his dreams,

remove It... (30) [And thus J did the lass narrate the dreams of

Uruk-land was standmg about [It], Gilgamesh to Enkidu

[The land was gathered round it J, [As they] sat, the two (o'f them).

The populace jost[led towards it],

[The nobles] thronged about it. Tablet II

[ . . . ] my companions were kissing its feet. OLDBABYLONIAN VERSION

[I loved it] and was drawn to it" as though to a woman. In th~ ~ssyrian Version, Tablet II has come down in only a

And 1 placed it at [thy] feet f~w dlsJomtedand mutIlated fragments. The text here followed

Th OUd'1d.s t mealkt' V,Ie~I'rb. me. ' . ' I(omniaagnreVeemrseinotnwaisthfoBunodhloanndthHee"iPdeeln)nsisyltvhaantiaofTtahbeleOt.l"dIBt awbays-

[The wise moths~r of Gilgamesh, who] IS versed m all published by S. Langdon in UM, x, 3 (1917), and was revised in

knowledge, transliteration by M. Jastrow and A. T. Clay; cf. their An Old

Says to her lord; Babylonian Version of the Gilgamesh Epic (1920; abbr, YOS,

[Belovedand wiseNinsun] who is versedin all IV,3), . also GETh, beginning of this tablet

knowledge,' ( 0) ~oes back.~oTablet I, v, 25 of ~ Version. The result-

S G'

l h 4 mg repetition of some of the IncIdents should not prove to be

ays to I James: d I d

.

b" . .

I I

.

, . '" un u y Istur 109 10 an epIC, partIcu ar y smce the two accounts

Thy [rwal],-the star of heav~n, are by no means identical. It will be noted that many of the lines

Which descended upon thee hke [the essence of Anu]; on the present tablet contain only two beats, an arrangement

[Thou didst seek to lift it], it was too stout for thee; which affectsthe line count but does not alter the meter.

[Thou wouldst drive it off], but couldst not remove it; (

'

)

[Thou didst place] it at my feet, . I

[It was I who made] it vie with thee; GI19amesh~rose to reveal the dream,

[Thou didst love it and] wert [drawn] to it [as though Saymg to his mother;

to a woman 1- (vi) "My mother, in the time of night rA stout com]rade who rescu~ [a friend is come to thee]. I felt joyful and I walked about

[He is the mightiest in the land]; strength he has. In the midst of the nobles. -

[Like the essence of Anu], so mighty his strength. The stars assembledssin the heavens.

LThat thou didst love him and] wert [drawn] to him The handiwork3s of Anu descended towards me.

[as though to a woman], I sought to lift it; it was too heavy for me!

[Means that he will never] forsake [th lee. I sought to move it; move it I could not!

[This is the mean] ing of thy dream.' Uruk-Iand was gathered about it,

[Again Gilgamesh says] to his mother: While the nobles kissed its feet.

'[My mother, I] saw another dream: As I set my forehead:o

[In ramparted Uruk] lay an axe; They gave me support.

There was a gathering round it. 1raised it and brought it to thee."

[Uruk-Iand] was standing about it, (10) The mot~er of Gilgamesh, who knows all,

[The land was gathered] round it, Says to Gilgamesh:

[The populace jostled] towards it. "Forsooth:' Gilgamesh, one like thee

[I] placed it at thy feet. Was born on the steppe,

[I loved it] and was drawn to it as though to a woman, And the hills have .reared him.

[Thou didst] make it vie with me.' When thou seest him, [as (over) a woman]

The wise mother of Gilgamesh, who is versed in all thou wilt rejoice.

knowledge, Says to her son: The no~les will kiss ~is feet; .

Beloved and wise Ninsun, who is versed in all knowledge, Thou w~1tembra~e him an~ [ .. ] . him;

Says to Gilgamesh: 'The axe which thou sawest is a man. Thou Wiltlead him to me.

Thou didst love it and wert drawn to it as though to He lay down and saw another

a woman, [He] arose and said to his mother:

And I shall make it vie with thee- (20) [My m?ther], 1saw ~no~~er

A stout comrade who rescues a friend is come to thee. [ , . . ] m the confustOn. In the street

He is the mighti~t in the land; strength he has. [Of] broad-marted Uruk

Like the essence of Anu, so mighty his strength.'

There lay an axe, and

They were gathered round it.

That axe, strange was its shape.

As soon as I saw it, I rejoiced.

I loved it, and as though to a woman,

I was drawn" to it.

I took it and placed it

At mv side."

The ~other of Gilgamesh, who knows all,

[Says to Gilgamesh]:

(small break)

(ii)

"Because I made it vie with thee."

While Gilgamesh revealshis dream,

Enkidu sits before the harlot.

The two of them" make love together.

He forgot the s[step]pe where he was born.

For six days and seven nights Enkidu came forth

Mating with the l[ ass].

Then the harlot opened her mouth,

Saying to Enkidu: (10)

"As I look at thee, Enkidu, thou art become like a god;

Wherefore with the wild creatures

Dost thou range over the steppe?

Up, I will lead thee

To broad-marted Uruk,"

To the holy temple, the abode of Anu,

Enkidu, arise, I will lead thee

To Eanna, the abode of Anu,

Where lives [Gilgamesh, accomplished] in deeds,

And thou, li[ke . . . ],

Wilt love [him like] thyself.

Up, arise from the ground,

The shepherd's bed!"

He hearkened to her words, approved.a her speech;

The woman's counsel

Fell upon his heart.

She pulled off (her) clothing;

With one (piece) she clothed him,

With the other garment

She clothed herself.

Holding on to his hand,

She leads him like a childu

To the shepherd-hut, 48

The place of the sheepfold.

Round him the shepherds gathered.

(several lines missing)

(30)

(20)

(30)

(iii)

The milk of wild creatures

He was wont to suck.

Food they placed before him;

He gagged, he gaped

And he stared.

Nothing does Enkidu know

Of eating food;

To drink strong drink

He has not been taught.

The harlot opened her mouth,

Saying to Enkidu:

"Eat the food, Enkidu,

As is life's due;

Drink the strong drink, as is the custom of the land."

Enkidu ate the food,

Until he was sated;

Of strong drink he drank

Seven goblets.

Carefree became his mood (and) cheerful,

His heart exulted

And his face glowed.

He rubbed [the shaggy growth],'9

The hair of his body,

Anointed himself with oil,

Became human.

He put on clothing,

He is like a groom!

He took his weapon

To chase the lions,

That shepherds might rest at night.

He caught wolves,

He captured lions,

The chief cattlemen could lie down;

Enkidu is their watchman,

The bold man,

The unique hero!

To [ . . . ] he said:

(several lines missing)

(iv)

(some eight lines missing)

He made merry.

When he lifted his eyes,

He beheld a man.

He saysto the harlot:

"Lass, fetch the man!

Why has he come hither?

His name let me hear."$O

The harlot called the man,

Going up to him and saying to him:s1

"Sir, whither hastenest thou?

What is this thy toilsome course?"

The man opened his mouth,

Saying to En[kidu]:

"Into the meeting-house he has (intruded],

Which is set aside" for the people,

. . . for wedlock.53

On the city he has heaped defilement,

Imposing strange things on the hapless city.

For the king of broad-marted Uruk

The drum" of the people is free for

nuptial choice.

For Gilgamesh, king of broad-marted Uruk,

The drum of the people is free

For nuptial choice,

That with lawful"5wives he might mate!

He is the first,

The Imsband56comes after.

By the counsel of the gods it has (so) been ordained.

With the cutting of his umbilical cord

It was decreed for him!"

At the words of the man

His face grew pale.51

(some three lines missing)

(30)

(v)

(some six lines missing)

[Enkidu] walks [in front]

And the lass behind him.

When he entered broad-marted Uruk,

The populace gathered about him.

As he stopped in the street

Of broad-marted Uruk,

The people were gathered,

Saying about him:

"He is like Gilgamesh in build!5'

Though shorter in stature,

He is stronger of bone.

[ . . . ] . . .

[He is the strongest in the land] ; strength he has.

The milk of wild creatures (20)

He was wont to suck.

In Uruk (there will be) a constant (clatter of) arms."

The nobles rejoiced:

"A hero has appeared

For the man of proper mien!

For Gilgamesh, the godlike,

His equal has come forth."

For Ishhara59the bed

Is laid out.

Gilgamesh. [ . . ],

At night. ..,

As he approaches,

[Enkidu] stands in the street

To bar the way

To Gilgamesh

[ . . . J in his might.

(some three lines missing)

( vi)

(some five lines missing)

Gilgamesh [ . . . J

On the steppe [ . . . ]

Sprouts [ . . . ].

He rose up and [ . . . ]

Before him.

They met in the Market-of-the-Land.

Enkidu barred the gate

With his foot,

Not allowing Gilgamesh to enter.

They grappled each other,

Holding fast like bulls.

They shattered the doorpost,

As the wall shook.

Gilgamesh and Enkidu

Grappled each other,

Holding fast like bulls;

They shattered the doorpost,

As the wall shook.

As Gilgamesh bent the knee-

His foot on the ground-6O

His fury abated

And he turned away.

When he had turned away,

Enkidu to him -

Speaks up, to Gilgamesh:

"As one alone thy mother

Bore thee,

The wild cow of the steer-folds,

Ninsunna!

Raised up above men is thy head.

Kingship over the people

Enlil has granted thee!"

Tablet III

(10)

(20)

OLDBABYLONIANVERSION

In the Assyrian Version, this tablet is extant only in fragments,

which will be translated below, under B. The older text is that

of the "Yale Tablet" (YOS, IV, 3, PIs. 1-7), which continues the

account of the "Pennsylvania Tablet."

(i)

(Mutilated or missing. Gilgamesh has decided on an

expedition against monstrous I:Iuwawa [Assyrian I:Iumbaba1,

who resides in the Cedar Forest. Enkidu tries to

dissuade him, but is unsuccessful, as may be gathered

from the following verses.)

"[Why 1dost thou desire

To do [this thing]?"

They kissed each other'"

And formed a friendship.

(remainder missing or mutilated)

(ii)

(some twenty-five lines missing or mutilated)

The eyes [of Enkidu filled] with t [ears].

[Ill was] his heart,

[As bitterly J he sighed.

[Yea, En]kidu's eyes filled with tears.

[Ill wasJ his heart,

[As bitterly] he sighed.

[Gilgamesh J, bearing with him,""

[SaysJ to Enkidu:

"[My friend, why] do thine eyes

[Fill with tear]s?

[Is ill] thy [heart],

[As bitterly thou sigh] est?"

En[kidu opened his mouth],

Saying to Gilgamesh:

"A cry:3 my friend,

Chokes my throat;6

My arms are limp,

And my strength has turned to weakness."

Gilgamesh opened his mouth,

Saying to Enkidu:

(iii)

(some four lines missing)

"[ In the forest resides] fierce Huwawa.

[Let us, me and thee, s]lay [him],

[That all evil from the land we may ban ]ish !6"

(too fragmentary for translation)

Enkidu opened his mouth,

Saying to Gilgamesh:

"I found it out, my friend, in the hills,

As I was roaming with the wild beasts.

For ten thousand leagues66extends the forest.

[Who is there] that would go down into it?

[Huwa ]wa-his roaring is the flood-storm,

His mouth is fire,

His breath is death!

Why dost thou desire

To do this thing?

An unequal struggle

Is (tangling with) the siege engine, Huwawa."

Gilgamesh opened his mouth,

Saying to Enkidu:

"[The cedar]-its mountain I would scale!"

(mostly destroyed)

Enkidu opened his mouth,

(19)

(30)

(40)

(8-n)

(20)

(28-35)

Saying to [Gilgamesh] :

"How can we go

To the Cedar Forest?

Its keeper is Wer.

He is mighty, never res[ting].

Huwawa, Wer [ ... ]

Adad [ .. . ]

He [ .. . ]

(40)

(5)

(iv)

To safeguard [the Cedar Forest],

As a terror to [mortals61has Enlil appointed him ]."

(Here fits in the fragment of the Assyrian Version, II,

v, published in GETh, PI. x, top. Line 4 of this text is

restored from a Nee-Babylonian fragment published by

A. Heidel, INES, XI(1952), 140-43.

"To safeguard the Cedar Forest,

As a terror to mortals has Enlil appointed him.

Humbaba-his roaring is the storm-flood,

His mouth is fire, his breath is death!

At sixty leagues he can hear the wild cows of the forest;

Who is there that would go down to his Forest?

To safeguard the cedars,

As a terror to mortals has Enlil appointed him;

Weakness lays hold on him who goes down to the

forest."

(the Old Babylonian Version continues)

Gilgamesh opened his mouth,

Saying to [Enkidu]:

"Who, my friend can scale he[ avgn] ?

Only the gods [live] forever under the sun.

As for mankind, numbered are their days;

Whatever they achieve is but the wind!

Even here thou art afraid of death.

What of thy heroic might?

Let me go then before thee,

Let thy mouth call to me, 'Advance, fear not!'

Should I fall, I shall have made me a name:

'Gilgamesh'-they will say-against fierceHuwawa

Has fallen!' (Long) after

My offspring has been born in my house,"

(obscure; 18-21mutilated)

"[Thus calling] to me, thou hast grieved my heart.

[My hand] I will poise

And [will fe]ll the cedars.

A [name] that endures I will make for me!

[ . .. ], my friend, the smith I will commission,

[Weapons] they shall cast in our presence."

[ . . . ] the smith they commissioned,

The artisans sat down to discuss (it).

Mighty adzes they cast;

Axes of three talents68each they cast.

Mighty swords they cast-

The blades, two talents each,

The knobs on their sheaths, thirty minas each,

[ . ..] of the swords, thirty minas gold each.

Gilgamesh and Enkidu were each laden with ten talents.

[In the] gate of Uruk, whose bolts are seven,

[ . . . ] the populace gathered.

[ . . . ] in the street of broad-marted Uruk.

[ . . . ] Gilgamesh

[ . . . ] of broad-marted [Uruk].

[ . . . ] sat down before him,

[Spleaking [ . . . ]:

"[...] ofbroad-marted [Uruk]."

(one line missing)

(40)

I

(v)

"Him of whom they speak, I, Gilgamesh, would see,

At whose name the lands are ever in terror.

1will conquer him in the Cedar Forest!

How strong is the offspring of Uruk

1will cause the lands to hear!

Myhand 1will poise and will fell the cedars,

A name that endures 1 will make for me!"

The elders of broad-marted Uruk

Said to Gilgamesh in reply:

"Thou art yet young, Gilgamesh, thy heart

has carried thee away. (10)

That which thou wouldst achieve thou knowest not.

We hear that Huwawa is wondrous in appearance;

Who is there to face his weapons?

For ten thousand leagues atends the forest;

Who is there that would go down into it?

Huwawa-his roaring is the storm-flood,

His mouth is fire, his breath is death!

Why dost thou wish to do this thing?

An unequal struggle is (tangling with) the siege engine,

When Gilgamesh heard this speech Huwawa."

of his counsellors, (20)

He looked round, smiling, towards [his] friend:

"Now, my friend, thus [ . . . 1."

(Rest of the speech destroyed. When the text again becomes

intelligible, the elders are addressing

Gilgamesh:) (23-31)

"May thy god [protect] thee.

[May he lead thee] on the road back in safety.

To the landing-place at Uruk [may he bring thee

back 1!"

Gilgamesh kneels down [before Shamash],

The words which he speaks [ . .. ]:

"I go, 0 Shamash, my hands [raised up in prayer].

May it henceforth be well with my soul.

Bring me back to the landing-place at [Uruk];

Establish [over me] (thy) protection!"

Gilgamesh called [his] friend

[And inspected1 his omen.

(This appears to have been unfavorable, for the text

continues after a small break:)

(40)

I

(vi)

Tears run down [theface] of Gilgamesh:

"[ . . . J a road I have never traveled,

[...]...Iknownot.

[ . . .] I should fare well.

[ . . . J with joyful heart.

[ . . . ] . . .

[ . . . ] . . . thrones."

[They brought him] his gear,

[...] mighty [sw]ords,

[Bow] and quiver

They placed [in] his hands.

[He] took the adzes,

[ . . . ] his quiver,

[The bow] of Anshan."9

His sw[ord he placed] in his girdle.

[ . . . ] they could start on their journey,

[TIle populace] presses close [to Gilgamesh]:

"[ . . . ] mayest thou return to the city!"

[The elder]s pay him homage,

As they counsel Gilgamesh [about]

the journey:

"Trust [not], Gilgamesh, in thine own strength!

Let thine [eyes] be clear;7°guard thyself!

Let Enkidu go before thee;

He knows71the [way], has traveled the road.

[Within] the forest, all the passes

Of Huwawa let him penetrate!72

[He who goes] in front protects the companion;

Let his [ey]es be clear; [let him guard himself].

May Shamash [grant] thee thy desire;

What thy mouth has_spokenmay he show

thine eyes!

May he open for thee the barred path,

The road unclose for thy treading,

The mountain unclose for thy foot!

May the night bring thee things of thy delight,

And may Lugalbanda stand by thee

In regard to thy wish.

Childlike, mayest thou attain thy wish!

After the slaying of Huwawa, for which thou strivest,

Wash thou thy feet!

At rest time at night dig thou a well;

Ever pure shall be the water in thy waterskin!

Cool water offer thou7"to Shamash.

And be thou ever mindful of Lugalbanda!"

[Enkidu] opened his mouth, saying to Gilgamesh:

"[Since] contend thou wilt, be on (thy) way.

Let thy heart be [un] afraid. Follow me!

[ . . . ] I know his dwelling place,

[And also the road] which Huwawa travels."

(Mutilated or missing. Gilgamesh had

bid adieu.)

(10)

(20)

(30)

(40)

(49-56)

[When the elders heard J this speech of his,

They sent [offJ the hero upon his way:

"Go, Gilgamesh, may [ . . . ],

May thy god [be at thy side]."

(four lines mutilated)

ASSYRIANVERSION:Tablet III

The beginning of this section links up with column vi 19 of

the preceding so that there is only a slight overlap.

(i)

[The elders opened their mouths, saying to Gilgamesh]:

"Trust not, Gilgamesh, in all thine own strength.

Let thine [eyesJ be sated;" make trust [worth y] thy

stroke.

He who goes in front saves the companion;

He who knows the path protects his friend.

Let Enkidu go in front of thee.

He knows the way to the Cedar Forest,

He has seen battle, is versed in combat.

Enkidu shall protect the friend, safeguard the compamon.

Over the pitfalls he shall carry his body!

We, the Assembly, entrust the King to thee.

Deliver thou back the King unto us!"

Gilgamesh opened his mouth to speak,

Saying to Enkidu:

"Up, my friend, let us go to Egalmah,"

To the presence of Ninsun, the great Queen.

Ninsun, the wise, who is versed in all knowledge,

Will lend reasoned steps to our feet"

Grasping each other, hand in hand,

Gilgamesh and Enkidu go to Egalmah,

To the presence of Ninsun, the great Queen.

Gilgamesh came forward as he entered [the palace]:

"0 Ninsun, I make bold'. [ . . . ]

A far journey, to the pl[ace of Humbaba].

An uncertain battle77[I am about to face],

An uncertain [road 1am about to travel].

[Until the day that I go and return],

[Until 1reach the Cedar Forest],

[And banish from the land all evil, hateful to Shamash],

[Pray thou to Shamash on my behalf]!"

(The above restorations are based on column ii 12 fl.

The remainder of the break cannot be restored.)

(ra)

(20)

(ii)

[Ninsun] entered [her chamber],

[ . . . ] . . .

[She put on a garment] as beseems her bo[dy1,

[She put on an ornament] as beseems her breast,

[ . . . ] and donned her tiara.

[ . . . ] the ground. . .

She cl[imbed the stairs], mounted to the parapet,

Ascended the [root], to Shamash offered incense.

The smoke-offering set up, to Shamash she raised her

hands:

"Why, having given me Gilgamesh for a son,

With a restless heart didst thou endow him?

And now thou didst affect him to go

On a far journey, to the place of Humbaba,

To face an uncertain battle,

To travel an uncertain road!

Until the day that he goes and returns,

Until he reaches the Cedar Forest,

Until he has slain the fierce Humbaba,

And has banished from the land all evil thou dost hate-

In day time, when thou. . . ,

May Aya, thy bride, fearlessly18remind thee,

And may she [commend] him to the watchmen of the

night!"

(10)

(long break)

(iv)

She put out the incense, prof nouncing the spell]. (15)

She then called Enkidu to impart (this) message:

"Mighty Enkidu, thou not my womb's issue,

I herewith have adopted thee

With the devotees of Gilgamesh,

The priestesses,the votaries, and the cult

women !"19

. . . she placed round the neck of Enkidu.

(The remainder of this column, the whole of column

v, and the first seven lines of column vi are missing or

too mutilated for translation.)

(20)

(vi)

"Let [Enkidu] pr[ otect the friend, safeguard the

companion ].

Over the pitfalls [let him carry his body]!

We, the Assembly, [entrust the King to thee 1;

Del[iver thou] back [the King unto us]."

Enkidu opened his mouth [to speak],

Saying [to Gilgamesh] :

"My friend tU[rn.. . ],

A way not [ . . . ]."

(remainder of the tablet destroyed)

(8)

Tablet IV

For this tablet, and for several of the following, the sequence

of the extant texts is at times uncertain since the context must

be pieced together from scattered Assyrian fragments and from

such additions as have come to light elsewhere, particularly at

Bogazkoy (in Hittite as well as in Akkadian). The arrangement

here followed has been adopted from A. Schott, d. ZA, XLII

(1934), 113 If. No existing fragments can be assigned with certainty

to any of the first columns of the Assyrian Version. A

small portion of the missing record of the journey to the Cedar

Forest is preserved on a fragment from Uruk, published by A

At twenty leagues they broke off a morsel;

At thirty (further) leagues they prepared for the

night.

Fifty leagues they walked all day.

[The distance of a mon]th and fifteen days they traversed

in three days.

[Before Shamash] they dug [a well].

(v)

(The beginning is two friends have

arrived at the gate of the forest, which is guarded by

.f::Iumbaba'swatchman. Gilgamesh appears to need encouragement

from Enkidu.)

"[Bethink thee of what] thou didst say in Urukl

[Arise] and stand up [that thou mayest

slay him].

[ . . . Gil ]gamesh, the offshoot of Uruk."

[When Gilgamesh] heard the words of [his] mouth,

He was inspired with confidence:81

"[Hur ]ry, step up to him, that he may not de[part],"2

[Go] down to the woods and [disappear]!

He is wont to cloak himself with seven cloaks;

[One] he has donned; six are still off [ . . . ]."

Like a raging wild ox he [ .. . ],

...hedeparted...[...].

The watchman of the forest calls out [ . . . ].

Humbaba, like [ . . . ].

(40)

(50)

(vi)

(beginning missing)

[Enkidu] opened his [mouth] to speak,

[Saying to Gilgamesh]:

"[ Let us not go] down [into the heart of the forest] !

[In open ling [the gate my hand] became limp."

(23)

[Gil ]gamesh opened his mouth to speak,

Saying [to Enkidu] :

"[ . . . ], my friend, like weaklings [ . . . ].

[ ... we] have traveled, all of them [ ... ].

[ . . . 1before us [ . . . ].

My [friend], who art versed in combat,

ac[complished] in battle, (30)

Touch but my [garment], and thou wilt not fear

[death ].

(unintelligible)

That the limpness may depart from thy arm,

And the weakness pass [from thy hand].

[Do but] stand by, my friend, that we may go down

together [ . . . ].

Let thy heart [lux ]uriate83in combat;

Forget death and do not [ . . . ].

A man, resolute (yet) discreet, [ . . . ],

When he goes [in front], he guards himself

And safeguards the companion.

[Even though] they fa[ll],"' they have made a name."

[At the] green [mountain J the two arrived. (40)

Their words were [silen ]ced;'" they themselves stood

still.

Tablet V

(i)

They stood still and gazed at the forest,

They looked at the height of the cedars,

They looked at the entrance to the forest.

Where Humbaba was wont to walk was a path;

Straight were the tracks and good was the going.

They beheld the cedar mountain, abode of the gods,

Throne-seat of Irnini.86

From the face of the mountain

The cedars8'raise aloft their luxuriance.

Good is their shade, full of delight.

There is cover in their brushwood, cover in their [ . . . ].

(The remainder of the column is missing or mutilated,

and the same applies to column ii and most of

column iii. An Akkadian fragment from Bogazkoypublished

by E. F. Weidner, KUB, IV[1922], 12,and PI.

48-helps to fill in some of the gaps while duplicating

other parts.)

They grasped each other to go for their

nightly rest.

Sleep overcame [them ]-t~ surge of the night.

At midnight, sleep [departed] from him.88

A dream he tells to Enkidu, [his] friend:

"If thou didst not arouse me, why [am I awake] ?

Enkidu, my friend, I must have seen a dream!

Oidst thou arouse me? Why [ . . . ] ?

(5)

(ro)

Aside from my first dream, a second [dream] I saw:

In my dream, my friend, a mountain [toppled].

It laid me low, taking hold of my feet [ . . . ].

The glare was overpowering! A man [appeared].

The fairest in the land was he; his grace [ . . . ].

From under the mountain he pulled me out,

Gave me water to drink; my heart qui[ eted].

On the ground he set [my] feet."

Enkidu said to this god [ . . . ],

To Gilgamesh: "My friend, let us go [ . . . ]."

(remainder fragmentary)

(iii)

"[The other] dream which I saw:

[In] mountain gorges'9 [ . . . ]

[A mountain] toppled [ ... ]

Like small reed flies we [ . .. ]."

[He] who was born on the st[eppe . . . ],

Enkidu, said to his friend, [explaining] the dr[ earn]:

"My friend, favorable is [thy] dream,

The dream is most precious [ . . . ].

The mountain, my friend, which thou sawest,

[is Humbaba].

[We] shall seize Humbaba, sh[all kill him],

[And shall cast] his corpse on the plain.

On the morrow [ . . . ]."

At twenty leagues they br[ oke off a morsel];

At thirty (further) leagues they prepared [for the

night ].

Before Shamash they dug a well [ . .. ].

Gilgamesh went up to [the mountain],

His fine-meal he offered up [ . . . ]:

"Mountain, bring me a dream [ . . . ],

Furnish for him [ . . . ]!"

(40)

(So)

(iv)

[The mountain] brought a dr[ earn for Enkidu],

It furnished for him [ . . . ].

A cold shower passed over [ . . . ] ;

It made him lie down [ . . . ],

[ . . . ] and like mountain barley [ . . . ].

[Gil ]gamesh plants his chin on his knees.

Sleep, which is shed on mankind, fell on him.

In the middle watch he ended his sleep.

He started up, saying to his friend:

"My friend, didst thou not call me? Why am I

awake?

Didst thou not touch me? Why am I startled?

Did not some god go by? Why is my flesh numb?

My friend, I saw a third dream,

And the dream that I saw was wholly awesome!

The heavens shrieked, the earth boomed,

[Day]light failed, darkness came.

Lightning flashed, a flame shot up,

[The clouds] swelled, it rained death!

Then the glowO"[vanished 1,the fire went out,

[And all that] had fallen was turned to ashes.

Let us go down! Outside"' we can take counseL"

[When] Enkidu [heard]"' the dream he had brought

him,

He said to Gilgamesh.

(Enkidu's reply is lost. The subsequent break in the

Assyrian version is made up in part by the Hittite recension;

cf. J. Friedrich, ZA, XXXIX[1929],8 ff.)

[Gilgamesh] seized [the axe in (his) hand]

[ . . .and] felled [the cedar].

[But when Huwawa 1heard the noise,

[He] became angry: "Who has [come], (10)

[Has slighted the trees, which] had been grown in my

mountains,

And has felled the cedar?"

[Then] down from heaven spoke to them

Heavenly Shamash: "Draw near,

Fear you not, and [ . . . ]

March, as long [as. . . ]

Into (his) house he does not [enter. . . ]."

(Remainder of fragment mutilated. A further fragment

implies that things had not gone well with the two

friends, for)

His tears [came down in] streams.

And Gilgamesh [said] to heavenly Shamash:

(two lines fragmentary and obscure)

"But I have [come] to heavenly Shamash

And have taken the road assigned [ . . . ]."

Heavenly Shamash hearkened to the prayer of Gilgamesh;

And against Huwawa mighty winds

Rise up: the great wind, the north wind, [ . . . ],

The storm wind, the chill wind, the tem[pestuous]

wind,

The hot wind; eight winds rose up against him and

Beat against the eyes [of Huwawa].

And he is unable to move forward,

Nor is he able to move back.

Then Huwawa let up.

(6)

(10)

(20)

Thereupon Huwawa replied to Gilgamesh:

"Let me go, Gilgamesh; thou [wilt be] my [master],

And I shall be thy servant. And of [the trees]

Which I have grown, I shall [ . . . ]

Strong.. [ .. . ] -

Cut down and houses [ . . . ]."

But Enkidu [said] to [Gilgamesh]:

"To the word which Huwawa [has spoken]

H[ ark] not [ . . . 1

Let not Huwawa [ . .. ]."

(The sequel seems to be found in the mutilated Assyrian

fragment, GET h, PI. 19, which ends [line 47]

with these words:)

[ . . . ] the head of Humba[ba they cut down. . . ].

Tablet VI

He.' washed his grimy hair, polished his weapons,

The braid of his hair he shook out against his back.

He cast off his soiled (things), put on his clean ones,

Wrapped a fringed cloak about and fastened a sash.

When Gilgamesh had put on his tiara,

Glorious Ishtar raised an eye at the beauty of Gilgamesh:

"Come, Gilgamesh, be thou (my) lover!

Do but grant me of thy fruit.

Thou shalt be my husband and I will be thy wife.

I will harness for thee a chariot of lapis

and gold, (10)

Whose wheels are gold and whose horns are brass..'

Thou shalt have storm-demons to hitch on for mighty Thou decreedst for him the muddied to-drink;,o2

mules. For his mother, Silili, thou ordainedst wailing!

In the fragrance of cedars thou shalt enter our house. Then thou lovedst the keeper of the herd,

When our house thou enterest, Who ash-cakesever did heap up for thee,

Threshold (and) dais shall kiss thy feet! Daily slaughtered kids for thee;

Humbled before thee shall be kings, lords, and princes! Yet thou smotest him, turning him into a wolf,

The yield of hills and plain they shall bring thee as So that his own herd boys drive him off,

tribute. And his dogs bite his thighs.,03

Thy goats shall cast triplets, thy sheep twins, Then thou lovedst Ishullanu, thy father's gardener,

Thy he-ass in lading shall surpass thy mule. Who baskets of dates ever did bring to thee,

Thy chariot horses shall be famed for racing, (20) And daily did brighten thy table.

[Thine ox] under yoke shall not have a rival!" Thine eyesraised at him, thou didst go to him:

'0 my Ishullanu, let us taste of thy vigor!

Put forth thy "hand" and touch our "modesty!" "°

Ishullanu said to thee: (70)

'What dost thou want with me?

Has my mother not baked, have I not eaten,

That I should taste the foodof stench and foulness ?100

Does reed-work afford cover against the cold ?"06

As thou didst hear this [his talk],

Thou smotest him and turn [edst] him into a molt:.

Thou placedst him in the midst of . ..;

He cannot go up . . . nor can he come down. . :°1

If thou shouldst love me, thou wouldst [treat me] like

them."

[Gilgamesh] opened his mouth to speak,

[Saying] to glorious Ishtar:

["What am I to give] thee, that I may take thee in

marriage?

[Should I give oil] for the body, and clothing?

[Should I give] bread and victuals?

[ . . . ] food fit for divinity,

[ . . . ] drink fit for royalty.

(mutilated) .

[ . . . if I] take thee in marriage?

[Thou art but a brazier which goes out05] in the cold;

A back door [which does not] keep oUt blast and windstorm;

A palace which crushes the valiant [ . . . ];

A turban06 whose cover [ . . . ];

Pitch which [soils] its bearers;

A waterskin which cuts its bearer;

Limestone which [springs] the stone rampart;

A siege engine which des[trays] the enemy land; (40)

A shoe which pinches [the foot91]of its owner!

Which lover didst thou love forever?

Which of thy shepherds9spleased99[thee for all time] ?

Come, and I will na[me for thee] thy lovers:

(29-31)

Of ... [ ... J ...

For Tammuz, the lover of thy youth,

Thou hast ordained wailing year after year.

Having loved the dappled shepherd-bird,

Thou smotest him, breaking his wing.

In the grooves he sits,'OOcrying 'My wing!"Ol

Then thou lovedst a lion, perfect in strength;

Seven pits and seven thou didst dig for him.

Then a stallion thou lovedst, famed in battle;

The whip, the spur, and the lash thou ordainedst for

him.

Thou decreedst for him to gallop seven leagues,

When Ishtar heard this,

Ishtar was enraged and [mounted] to heaven. (80)

Forth went Ishtar to w[eep] before Anu, her father,

Her tearrs] flow in the Antum, her mother:

"My father, Gilgamesh has heaped insults upon me!

Gilgamesh has recounted my stinking deeds,

My stench and my foulness."

Anu opened his mouth to speak,

Saying to glorious Ishtar:

"Art thou the father? Didst thou not quarrel with king

Gilgamesh?

And so Gilgamesh has recounted thy stinking deeds,

Thy stench and [thy] foulness." (91)

Ishtar opened her mouth to speak,

Saying to A[nu], her father:

"My father, please give me the Bull of Heaven that he

smite [king] Gilgamesh . . . in his home.

[And] fill Gil[gamesh . . .]!

If thou [dost not] give me [the Bull of Heaven],

I will smash [the doorsof the nether world],loa

I will pla[ce those above] below,

I will raise up the dead eating (and) alive,

So that the dead shall outnumber the living!" (100)

Anu opened his mouth [to speak],

I will raise up the dead eating (and) alive,

So that the dead shall outnumber the living!" (100)

Anu opened his mouth [to speak],

Saying to glorious Ish[tar]:

"If thou dost desire of me the Bull of Heaven,

[There will be] in the land of Uruk seven years of

(barren) husks.

Hast thou gathered [grain against the (years of

barren) 1 husks?

Hast thou grown grass [for the beasts]?"

[Ishtar opened her mouth] to speak,

[Saying to A]nu, her father:

"[ Grain for the people1 [ have stored,

[Grass for the beastsJ I have provided.

[If there should be seven] years of husks,

[I have ga] thered [grain for the people ],

[I have grown] grass [for the beasts]."

(Lines II4-II6, which contained the rest of Ishtar's

speech, are missing. For lines II7-I31 see p. 505.)

(110)

Enkidu opened his mouth to speak,

Saying [to Gilgamesh] :

"My friend, we have gloried [ . . . ]."

(Lines 135-49mutilated, but the course of the battle is

made plain by the following:)

Between neck and horns [he thrust]

his sword. (ISO)

When they had slain the Bull, they tore out his heart,

Placing it before Shamash.

They drew back and did homage before Shamash.

The two brothers sat down.

Then Ishtar mounted the wall of ramparted Uruk,

Sprang on the battlements, uttering a curse:

"Woe unto Gilgamesh because he insulted me'"

By slaying the Bull of Heaven!"

When Enkidu heard this speech of Ishtar,

He threw the right thigh of the Bull of Heaven,

Tossing it in her face:

"Could I but get thee, like unto him.

I would do unto thee.

His entrails I would hang at thy side!"

(Thereupon) Ishtar assembled the votaries,

The (pleasure-) lassesand the (temple- )harlots.

Over the right thigh of the Bull of Heaven she set up a

wail.

But Gilgamesh called the craftsmen, the armorers,

All (of them).

The artisans admire the thickness of his112

horns:

Each is cast from thirty minas of lapis;

The coating'l3 on each is two fingers (thick) ;

Six measures'" of oil, the capacity of the two,

He offered as ointment to his god, Lugalbanda.

He brought (them) and hung them in his princely bedchamber.'"

(170) I

..

In the Euphrates they washed their hands,

They embraced each other as they went on,

Riding through the market-street of Uruk.

The people of Uruk are gathered to gaze [upon them].

Gilgamesh to the lyre maidsll0 [of Uruk]

Says (these) words:

"Who is most splendid among the heroes?

Who is most glorious among men?"

"Gilgamesh is most splendid among the heroes,

[Gilgamesh is most glori]ous among men."

(mutilated)

(180)

( 184-186)

Gilgamesh in his palace holds a celebration.

Down lie the heroes on their beds of night.

Also Enkidu lies down, a dream beholding.

Up rose Enkidu to relate his dream,

Saying to his friend:

"My friend, why are the great gods in council ?"111

(190)

Tablet Vll

The first two columns of this tablet are missing in the Assyrian

Version. Enkidu's dream, howevc:r, is the subject of KUB, VIII,

48, and this Hittite text has been dealt with by J. Friedrich in

ZA, XXXIX(1929), 16-19. See p. 5°5.

"[ . . . ] . . . Then daylight came."

[And] Enkidu answered Gilgamesh:

"[He Jar the dream which I had last night:

Anu, Enlil, Ea, and heavenly Shamash

[Were in council].

And Anu said to Enlil:

'Because the Bull of Heaven they have slain, and

Huwawa

They have slain, therefore'-said Anu-'the one of them

Who stripped the mountains of the cedar

[Must die!]'

But Enlil said: 'Enkidu must die;

Gilgamesh, however, shall not die!' (10)

Then heavenly Shamash answered valiant Enlil:

'Was it not at my"S command

That they slew the Bull of Heaven and Huwawa?

Should now innocent

Enkidu die?' But Enlil turned

In anger to heavenly Shamash: 'Because, much like

One of theirtlO comrades, thou didst daily go down to

them.' "

Enkidu lay down (ill) before Gilgamesh.

And as hisl2° tears were streaming down, (he said):

"0 my brother, my dear brother! Me they would

Clear at the expense of my brother!"

Furthermore:

"Must I by the spirit (of the dead)

Sit down, at the spirit's door,

Never again [to behold] my dear brother with (mine)

eyes?"

(The remainder is lost. In a deathbed review of his

life, Enkidu seems to bemoan the events that had led up

to this sorry state, cursing the successive steps in his

fated life. One of his curses, preserved in an Assyrian

fragment,'21 is directed against the gate that lamed his

hand.)

Enkidu [ . . . ] lifted up [his eyes], (36)

Speaking with the door as though [it were human] :

"Thou door of the woods, uncom[prehending],

Not endowed with understanding!

At twenty leagues away I found choice

thy wood,

(Long) before I beheld the lofty cedar.

There is no counterpart of thy wood [in the land].

Six dozen cubits is thy height, two dozen thy breadth

[ . .. ].

Thy pole, thy pole-ferrule, and thy pole-knobm [ . . . ].

A master-craftsman in Nippur built thee [ . . . ].

Had I known, 0 door, that this [would come to pass]

And that this [thy 1beauty [ . . . 1,

I \vould have lifted the axe, would have [ . . . 1,

I would have set a reed frame upon [thee] !",23

(See the Supplement.)

(20)

(40)

( iii)

Destroy his wealth,1Zdiminish his power!

May his [way be repugnant] before thee.

May[the beastshe would trap1 escapefrom beforehim.

[Let not 1the hunter at[ tain 1 the fullness of his heart!"

[Then his] heart prompted (him) to curse [theharlo]tlass:

"Come, lass, I will decree (thy) fate,

[A fa]te that shall not end for all eternity!

I will curse thee with a great curse,

With great speed let my curses attack thee.

Thou shalt not build a house for thy charms. ( 10)

(See p. 50S.) (u-I8a)

. . . which is over people shall not be . . . in thy house.

[ . . . ] the road shall be thy dwelling place,

[The shadow of the wall] shall be

thy station, (20)

[ . . . ] thy feet,

[The besotted and the thirsty shall smite] thy cheek !'25

(mutilated) (23-30)

Becauseme [thou hast. . . ]

And because [ . . . ] upon me."

When Shamash heard [these words] of his mouth,

Forthwith he called down to him [from] heaven:

"Why, 0 Enkidu, cursest thou the harlot-lass,

Who made thee eat food fit for divinity,

And gave thee to drink wine fit for royalty,

Who clothed thee with noble garments,

And made thee have fair Gilgamesh for a comrade?

And has (not) now Gilgamesh, thy bosom

friend,'2"

Made thee lie on a noble couch?

He has made thee lie on a couch of honor,

Has placed thee 011the seat of ease, the seat at the left,

That [the prin lees of the earth may kiss thy feet!

He will make Uruk's people weep over thee (and)

lament,

Will fill [joyful] people whh woe over thee.

And, when thou art gone,'27

He will his body with uncut hair invest,

Will don a lion skin and roam over the steppe."

(40)

[When 1 Enkidu [heard] the words of valiant Shamash,

[ . . . ] his vexed heart grew quiet.

(Short break. Relenting, Enkidu changes his curse into

a blessing. He addresses himself once again to the

girl:) "Come, lass, I will decree thy fate,

(iv)

My mouth which cursed thee shall tUrn and bless thee.

Governors and nobles shall love thee.

He who is one league away shall smite his thigh.'""

He who is tWoleagues away shall shake his hair.

[ . . . the young] shall unloose his girdle.

[ . . . ] carnelian, lapis, and gold.

[May he be paid] back who defiled thee,

[May hishome be emptied], his heaped-up storehouse.'29

[To the presence of] the gods [the priest] shall let

thee enter,

[On thy accountJ shall be forsaken the wife,

(though) a mother of seven."

[ . . . Enki Jdu, whose mood is bitter,

[ . . . J lies down all alone.

That night [he pours out] his feelings to his friend:

". . . My friend, I saw a dream last night:

The heavens shouted, the earth responded;13O

While I was standing between them

(There was) a young man whose face was dark,

Like unto Zu was his face.

[ . . . like] the talons of an eagle were his claws.

[ . . . ] he overpowered me.

[ . . . J he leaps.

[ . . . ] he submerged me.

(mutilated or missing)

[ . . . ] . . . he transformed me,

So that my arms were [ . . . ] like those of a bird.

Looking at me, he leads me to the House of Darkness,

The abode of Irkalla,

To the house which none leave who have entered it,

On the road from which there is no way back,

To the house wherein the dwellers are bereft of light,

Where dust is their fare and clay their food.

They are clothed like birds, with wings for garments,

And see no light, residing in darkness.'3'

In the House of Dust, which I entered,

I looked at [rulers], their crowns put away;

I [saw princes], those (born to) the crown,

Who had ruled the land from the days of yore.

[These doub/les'32 of Anu and Enlil were serving meat

roasts;

They were serving bake [meats] and pouring

Cool water from the waterskins.

In the House of Dust, which I entered,

Reside High Priest and acolyte,

Reside incantatory and ecstatic,

Reside the laver-anointers of the great gods,

Resides Etana,'33resides Sumuqan.'"

Ereshkigal [lives there], Queen of the

nether world, (5°)

[And Belit-]Seri, recorder of the nether world, kneels

before her.

[She holds a tablet] and reads out to her.

[Lifting 1up her head, she beheld me:

[Saying: 'Who] has brought this one hither?' "

(The remainder of the tablet in the Assyrian Version

is missing. The following fragment [GETh, 34; PIs.

15-16] may be relevant, as argued by Schott, ZA, XLII

[1934],113 ff.)

"Remember all my travels [with him]! (4)

My friend saw a dream whose [portents] were un [favorable]:

The day on which he saw the dream was ended.

Stricken is Enkidu, one day, [a second day].

Enkidu's [suffering],'35on his bed, [increases].

A third day, a fourth day [ . . . ].

A fifth day, a sixth, and a seventh;

An eighth, a ninth, [and a tenth day],

Fnkidu's suffering, on his bed, [increases].

An eleventh and a twelfth day [ . . . ].

[Stricken] is Enkidu on his bed [of pain] !

At length he called Gilgamesh [and said to him] :

'My friend, [ . . . ] has cursed me!

[Not] like one [fallen] in battle [shall I die],

For I feared the battle [ . . . ].

My friend, he who [is slain] in battle [is blessed].

But as for me, [ . . . ].' "

(10)

Tablet VIII

(The extant texts of the Nineveh version contain

only a few fragmentary lines of the first column of

this Tablet. The gap has recently been filled in part

by the Sultantepe text S.U. 51, 7, published by O. R.

Gurney, with transliteration, translation and textual

notes, in lCS, VIII(1954), reverse duplicates

for the most part the Nineveh material for column ii

and has therefore been incorporated in the lines which

follow. They contain the lament of Gilgamesh uttered

before the elders of Uruk at the deathbed of Enkidu:)

(ii)

"Hear me, a elders [and give ear] unto me!

It is for Enkidu, my friend, that I weep,

Moaning bitterly like a wailing woman.

The axe at my side, my hand's trust,'38

The dirk in my belt, the shield in front of me,

My festal robe, my richest trimming-

An evil demon rose up and robbed me!

a my younger'31friend, thou chasedst

The wild ass'38 of the hills, the panther of the

steppe!

Enkidu, my younger friend, thou who chasedst

The wild ass of the hills, the panther of the steppe!

We who [have conqu]ered all things, scaled

the mountains,

Who seized the Bull [and slew him],

Brought affliction'3"on Hubaba,14Owho [dwelled] in

the Cedar Forest!

What, now, is this sleep that has laid hold on thee?

Thou art benighted and canst not hear [me]!"

But he lifts not up his head;

He touched his heart, but it does not beat.

Then he veiled (his) friend like a bride [ . . . ],

Storming over him like a lion,

Like a lioness deprived of [her] whelps.

He paces back and forth before [the couch],

Pulling out (his hair) and strewing [it. . . ],

Tearing off and flinging down (his) finery,

[As though] unc[lean]!'U

With the first glow [of dawn], Gil[gamesh .. . ].

(long break)

(iii)

"On a couch [of honor 1made thee lie],'"

1 placed thee [on the seat of ease, the seat at the left],

That the princes of the earth [might kiss thy feet] !

Over thee 1 will make [Uruk's] people weep (and)

[lament ],

Joyful people [1 will fill with woe over thee].

And, when thou art gone,

[1 shall invest my body with uncut hair ],

And, clad in a [lion] skin, [1 shall roam over the

steppe] !"

With the first glow of dawn, [Gilgamesh]

Loosened his band [ . . . ].

(20)

(The remainder of the tablet is missing or too fragmentary

for translation, with the exception of the following

lines:)

(v)

With the first glow of dawn, Gilgamesh

fashioned [ ... ],

Brought out a large table of elammaqu wood,

Filled with honey a bowl of carnelian,

Filled with curds a bowl of lapis,

[ . . . ] he decorated and exposed to the sun.

(45)

Tablet IX

(i)

For Enkidu, his friend, Gilgamesh

Weeps bitterly, as he ranges over the steppe:

"When 1die, shall 1not be like Enkidu?

Woe has entered my belly.

Fearing death, 1roam over the steppe.

To Utnapishtim,"3 Ubar-Tutu's"4 son,

1have taken the road to proceed in all haste.

When arriving by night at mountain passes,

1 saw lions and grew afraid,

1lifted my head to Sin145to pray.

To [ . . . ] of the gods went out my orisons.

[... ] preserve thou me!"

[As at night] he lay, he awoke from a dream.

[There were. . . ], rejoicing in life.

He raised his axe in his hand,

He drew [the dirk] from his belt.

Like an ar[row] he descended among them.

He smote [them] and hacked away at them.

(The remainder of the column is broken away. When

he next appears, Gilgamesh had arrived before a mountain.)

(ii)

The name of the mountain is Mashu.

vVhen [he arrived] at the mountain range"6 of Mashu,

Which daily keeps watch over sun[rise and sunset]-

Whose peaksH1[reach to] the vault of heaven

(And) whose breasts reach to the nether world below-

Scorpion-men guard its gate,

\Vhose terror is awesome and whose glance was death.

Their shimmering'" halo sweeps the mountains

That at sunrise and sunset keep watch over the sun.

When Gilgamesh beheld them, with fear (10)

And terror was darkened his face.

Regaining"" his composure, he approached them.

A scorpion-man calls to his wife:

"He who has come to us-his body is the flesh of the

gods!"

His wife answers the scorpion-man:

"Two-thirds of him is god, one-third of him is human."

[The scorpi]on-man calls tojhe fellow,

Addressing (these) words [to the offspring] of the gods:

"[Why hast thou come on this] far journey?

[Why hast thou arrived] before me, (20)

[Traversing seas]150whose crossings are difficult?

[The purpose of thy comling 1would learn."

(remainder of the column broken away)

( iii)

(Lines 1-2destroyed. Gilgamesh replies:)

"On account of Utnapishtim, my father, [have 1 come],

Who joined the Assembly [of the gods, in search of

life].

About death and life [I wish to ask him ]."

The scorpion-man opened his mouth [to speak],

Saying to [Gilgamesh 1:

"Never was there, Gilgamesh, [a mortal who could

achieve that ].'51

The mountain's trail no one [has traveled].

For twelve leagues [extends its] interior.

Dense is the darkness and [light there is] none.

To the rising of the sun [ . . . 1;

To the setting of the sun [ . . . ]."

(remainder mutilated or broken)

(top missing)

"Whether in sorrow [or pain],

In cold or [heat],

Sighing [or weeping-I will go].

Now [open the gate of the mountain] !"

The scorpion-man [opened his mouth to speak] ;

To Gilgamesh he [says]:

"Go,Gilga[mesh... ].

The mountains of Mashu [ . . . ].

The mountains (and) ranges [ . .. ].

In safety may [ . . . ].

The gate of the mountain [is open to thee]!"

When Gilga [mesh heard this],

To the word [of the scorpion-man he gave-heed].

Along the road of the sun [he went].152

When one league [he had attained],

Dense is the dark [ness and light there is none] ;

He can [seenothing aheador behind].153

When two leagues [he had attained]

(33)

(40)

(50)

(v)

(top broken)

When four leagues [he had attained],

Dense is the dark [ness and light there is none] ;

He can [see nothing ahelad or behind.

When five leagues [he had attained],

Dense is the dark [ness and light there is none] ;

He can [see nothing ahead or behind].

[When six league]s he [had attained],

Dense is the darkness and [light there

is none1;

He can [see nothing ahead or behind].

When seven leagues he had attained,

Dense is the darkness and [light there is] none;

He can [see nothing] ahead or behind.

Eight leagues he has tr[ aveled] and he cries out.

Dense is the dark[ ness and ] light there is none;

He can [see] nothing ahead or behind.

Nine leagues [he has traveled and he feels] the north

wind

[ . . . fan ]ning his face.154

[Dense is the darkness and] light

there is [none];

[He can see nothing a]head or behind.

[When ten leagues] he [had attained 1,

[ . . . ] is near;

[ ... ] of the league.

[When eleven leagues he had attained], the dawn

breaks.'55

[And when he attained twelve leagues], it had grown

bright.

On seeing the grove of stones, he heads for [ . . . ].100

The carnelian bears its fruit;

It is hung with vinesgood to look at.

The lapis bears foliage;

It, too, bears fruit lush to behold.

(50)

(vi)

(This entire column is mutilated or lost. What little

remains suggests a further account of the marvels to be

seen in this garden of jewels.)

Tablet X

This tablet, which traces further the successive stages in Gilgamesh's

quest of immortality, happens to be represented by as

many as four separate versions. Two of these, however, the

Hittite (d. ZA, XXXIX[1929], 20 fl.) and the Hurrian (d. ZA,

xxxv [1924], 133 fl.), are extant only in fragments that are too

slight for connected translation. Substantial portions are available,

on the other hand, in the Old Babylonian and Assyrian

recensions. The Old Babylonian material was published by B.

Meissner, MV AG, VII (1902).

OLD BABYLONIAN VERSION

(i)

(top broken away)

"[ . . . ] . . . -

With their skins [he clothes himself],l51as he eats flesh.

.. . , 0 Gilgamesh, which has not happened

As long asmy wind drives the waters."

Shamash was distraught, as he betook himself to him;

He saysto Gilgamesh:

"Gilgamesh, whither rovest thou?

The life thou pursuest thou shalt not find."

Gilgamesh says to him, to valiant Shamash:

"After marching (and) roving over the steppe,

Must I lay my head in the heart of the earth

That I may sleep through all the years?

Let mine eyes behold the sun

That I may have my fill of the light!

Darkness withdraws when there is enough light.

May one who indeed is dead behold yet the radiance of

the sun!"

(ro)

(ii)

(Beginning lost. Gilgamesh is addressing Siduri, the

ale-wife:)

"He who with me underwent all hard[ships]-

Enkidu, whom I loved dearly,

Who with me underwent all hardships-

Has now gone to the fate of mankind!

Day and night I have wept over him.

I would not give him up for burial-

In case'-'8 my friend should rise at my plaint- THE ASSYRIANVERSION

Seven days and seven nights, Although the two versionsoverlap in several instances, it has

Until159a worm fell out of his nose. seemedbest to present each the beginning of this

Since his passing I have not found life, (ra) account cf. the Hittite fragments, ZA, XXXIX(1929) 22, lines

I have roamed like a hunter in the midst of the steppe. 9 ft. See the Addenda.

0 ale-wife, now that I have seen thy face,

Let me not see the death which I ever dread."

The ale-wife said to him, to Gilgamesh:

( iii)

"Gilgamesh, whither rovest thou?

The life thou pursuest thou shalt not find.

When the gods created mankind,

Death for mankind they set aside,

Life in their own hands retaining.

Thou, Gilgamesh, let full be thy belly,

Make thou merry'"o by day and by night.

Of each day make thou a feast of rejoicing,

Day and night dance thou and play!

Let thy garments be sparkling fresh,

Thy head be washed; bathe thou in water.

Pay heed to the little one that holds on to thy hand,

Let thy spouse delight in thy bosom!

For this is the task of [mankind]!"

(See the Supplement.)

(iv)

In his wrath he shatters them.161

When he returned, he goes up to him.162

Sursunabu 16Shis eyes behold.

Sursunabu says to him, to Gilgamesh:

"Tell me, thou, what is thy name?

I am Sursunabu, (he) of Utanapishtim164the Faraway."

Gilgamesh said to him, to Sursunabu:

"As for me, Gilgam~sh ismy name,

\Vho have come from Uruk-Eanna,'65

\Vho have traversed'66the mountains,

A distant journey, as the sun rises.'61

0 Sursunabu, now that I have seen thy face,

Show me Utanapishtim the Faraway."

Sursunabu [says] to him, to Gilgamesh.

(See the Supplement.)

The ale-wife Siduri, [who dwells by the deep sea]

And sits [ . . . ].

For her they made a jug,

They made for her [a mashing bowl of gold] .'68

With a veil she is covered and [ . . . ].

Gilgamesh comes up to her and [ . . . ].

He is clad in skins [ . . . ],

The flesh of the gods is in [his body].

There is woe in [his belly],

His face is [like] that of a wayfarer from afar.

The ale-wife gazes afar off; (10)

Speaking in her own heart [she says] (these) words,

As she [takes counsel] with herself:

"Surely, this one is a kill[ er] !169

Whither is he heading [ .. . ] ?"

As the ale-wife saw him, she locked [the door],

She barred her gate, securing [the bolt].

But he, Gilgamesh, on hearing [the sounds],

Held up his point( ed staff) and pla[ ced . . . ].

Gilgamesh [says] to her, [to the ale-wife] :

"Ale-wife, what sawest thou [that thou hast

locked thy door], -

Hast barred thy gate, [hast secured the bolt] ?

I will smash [thy] door, shat[ ter thy gate]!"

(The remainder of the column is badly mutilated.

Much can be restored, however, from the repetitious

sections of the succeeding columns and from a fragment

[Sp. 299], published in CETh, PI. 42. d. also A. Schott,

ZA, XLII[1934], 132f., whose restorations and numbering

of the lines have here been adopted; d. also Heidel,

CE,72-3.)

[Gilgamesh says to her, to the ale-wife]:

"[I slew the watchman of the forest],

[Brought affliction on Humbaba who dwelled in the]

Ce[dar Forest],

[Sle]w the lions [in the mountain passes]."

[The ale-wife said to him], to Gilgamesh:

"[If thou art Gilgamesh], who didst slay

the watchman,

[Bring affliction on Hum ]baba who dwelled in the

Cedar Forest,

Slay the lions in the mountain [passes],

[Seize and] slay the Bull that came down from heaven,

[Why then are] thy cheeks [wasted], is sunken thy face, (4°)

[Is so sad thy heart], are worn thy features?

[(Why) should there be woe] in thy belly,

Thy face be like [that of a wayfarer from afar],

[With] cold and heat be seared thy countenance,

[As in quest of a wind-puff';O]

steppe ?"

[Gilgamesh saysto her, to the ale-wife]:

"[0 ale-wife, why should my cheeks not be so wasted],

[So sunken my face],

[So sad my heart, so worn my features] ?

[(Why) should there not be woe in my belly],

[My face not be like that of a wayfarer from afar], (50)

[Not be so seared my countenance with cold and heat],

[And in quest of a wind-puff should I not roam over the

steppe] ?t11

[My younger friend],

[Who chased the wild ass of the hills, the panther

of the steppe],

[Enkidu, my younger friend],

[Who chased the wild ass of the hills, the panther

of the steppe],

[We who conquered all things, scaled the mountains],

IiI

(ii)

[Who seized the Bull of Heaven and slew him],

[Brought affliction on Humbaba who dwelled in the

Cedar Forest]-

[My friend, whom I loved so dearly],

[Who underwent with me all hardships],

[Him has overtaken the fate of mankind] !

[Six days and seven nights I wept over him],

[Until the worm fell out of his nose].

[Fearing death, I roam over the steppe];

The matter of my friend [rests (heavy) upon me].

[On faraway paths] I roam [over the steppe] ; (10)

The matter of Enkidu, [my friend, rests (heavy)

upon me].

[How can I be silen]t? How can I be still?

[My friend, whom I loved, has turn]ed to clay!

[Must I, too, like] him, lay me down,

[Not to rise] again for ever and ever?"

[Gilgamesh] also says to her, to the ale-wife:

"[Now], ale-wife, which is the way to Utnapishtim?

[What are] its markers? Give me, 0 give me, its

markers!

If it be seemly, the sea I will cross;

If it be not seemly, over the steppe I will range!"

The ale-wife said to him, to Gilgamesh:

"Never, 0 Gilgamesh, has there been a crossing,

And none who came since the beginning of days could

cross the sea.

Only valiant Shamash crosses the sea;

Other than Shamash, who can cross (it) ?

Toilsome is the place of crossing,

Very toilsome the way thereto,

And in between are the Waters of Death that bar its

approaches!

Where then, 0 Gilgamesh, wouldst thou cross the sea?

On reaching the Waters of Death, what wouldst thou

do?

Gilgamesh, there is Urshanabi,1T2boatman to Utnapishtim.

With him are the Stone Things.'T3In the woods he picks

( , k 11 urnu -sna es.

Go! Let thy face behold.

If it be suitable, cross thou with him;

If it be not suitable, draw thou back."

When Gilgamesh heard this,

He raised the axe in [his hand],

Drew the dirk [from his belt], slipped into (the forest),

And went down to them.l15

Like a spear he descended among them,

(See the Supplement.)

(iii)

Unhanabi said to him, to Gilgamesh:

"Why are thy cheeks wasted, is sunken [thy face],

Is so sad thy heart, [are worn thy features] ?

(Why) should there be woe in [thy belly],

[Thy face be like that] of a wayfarer from afar,

With cold and heat be seared [thy countenance ],

[As in quest of a wind-puff] thou roamest over the

steppe"

[Gilgamesh] said [to him], to [Urshanabi]:

"[Urshanabi, why should myJcheeks [not be so wasted],

[So sunken my face],

[So sad] my [heart], so worn my features?

[(Why) should there not be] woe in [my belly],

[My face not be like that of a wayfarer from afar],

Not be so seared [my countenance with cold and heat],

[And in quest of a wind-puff should I not roam over the

steppe]?

[My younger friend],

[Who chased the wild ass of the hills, the panther of

the steppe],

[Enkidu, my younger friend],

[Who chased the wild assof the hills, the panther of

the steppe],

[We who conquered all things, scaled the mountains],

[Who seized the Bull of Heaven and slew him],

[Brought affliction on Humbaba who dwelled in the

Cedar Forest]-

My friend, [whom I loved so dearly],

[Who underwent with me all hardships],

Enk[idu, my friend, whom 1 loved so dearly, An eighth, a ninth, and a tenth pole take thou, Gilga-

Who underwent with me all hardships] mesh,

[Him] has overtaken [the fate of mankind] ! An eleventh, a twelfth pole take thou, Gilgamesh!"

Sixdays [and sevennights I weptoverhim], At twice-sixtyGilgameshhad used up the 8

Until [the worm fell out of his nose]. Then he ungirded his loins. [ . . ].

Fea[ ring death, 1roam over the steppe], Gilgamesh pulled off [his] cl[oth . . . ].

The mat[ter of my friend rests (heavy) upon me]. With his hand he holds it aloft as a sail.

On [brawayJ paths [1 roam over the steppe], Utnapishtim peers into the distance.

[On] distant roa [dsJ 1 [roam over the steppe] ; Speaking to his heart, [he says] (these) words,

[The matter of my friend rests (heavy) upon me]. As [he takes counsel] with himself:

How can 1be sile[nt? How can 1be still] ? "Why have [the Stone Things] of the boat been broken,

Nty friend, whom 1loved, has turn [ed to clay] ! (3°) And rides [in her I ~o is not her master?

Must 1too like him lav me [down ] He who has come hIther ISnot of my men;

, ',' d

[Not to rise again forever and ever] ?" An [...].

1peer, but 1 [cannot. . . ],

1 peer, but [I cannot. . . ],

I peer, but [...]." (20)

(The remainder of this column and the beginning of

the next are lost. Gilgamesh meets Utnapishtim and, to

judge from the available fragments, is greeted with

questions that are exact duplicates of those previously

put to him by Siduri and Urshanabi. The same holds

true of the first part of his reply. The concluding part

follows:)

Gilgamesh (further) says to him, to [Urshanabi]:

"Now, Urshanabi, which is [the road to Utnapishtim]?

'What are its markers? Give me, a give [me, its

markers] !

If it be seemly, the sea 1 will cross;

If it be not seemly, [over the steppe I will range ]."

Urshanabi said to him, to [Gilgamesh]:

"Thy hands, Gilgamesh, have hindered [the crossing]!

Thou hast broken the Stone Things, hast picked [the

'urnu'-snakes ].

The Stone Things are broken, the 'urnu' is not [in the

woods].

Gilgamesh, raise the axe in [thy hand], 176 (4°)

Go down to the woods and [cut down twice-sixty] poles

Of sixty cubits each.

Apply the bitumen and attach ferrules;171

Then bring (them) [to me]!"

When Gilgamesh [heard] this,

He raised the axe in his hand,

Drew [the dirk from his belt],

Went down to the woods and cut [twice-sixty poles]

Of sixty cubits each.

He applied the bitumen and attached the ferrules;

And he brought [( them) to him].

Gilgamesh and Urshanabi boarded [the boat].

They launched the boat on the waves and they [sailed

away].

A run of a month and fifteen days they left behind by

the third day.

Urshanabi arrived thus at the Waters

[of Death]. (5°)

(iv)

Urshanabi [said] to him, [to Gilgamesh] :

"Press on, Gilgamesh, [take a pole],

(But) let thy hand not touch the Waters of Death. [.. ]!

A second, a third, and a fourth pole take thou, Gilgamesh,

A fifth, a sixth, and a seventh pole take thou, Gilgamesh,

116 For the remainder of the column cf. the Hittite recension, ZA, XXXIX

(1929). 24-25.

17' cf. Thompson, EG, 48, n.l; QU, 194°,3°7.

(10)

(v)

Gilgamesh also said to him, to Utnapishtim: (23)

"That now 1 might come and behold Utnapishtim,

Whom they call the Faraway,

I ranged and wandered oVe1" all the lands,

I traversed difficult mountains,

And 1crossed all the seas!

My face was not sated with sweet sleep,

1fretted myself with wakefulness;

1 filled my joints with misery.

I had not reached the ale-wife's house,

When my clothing was used up.

I [sl]ew bear,179hyena, lion, panther,

Tiger, stag, (and) ibex-

The wild beasts and creeping things of the steppe.

Their flesh I ate and their skins I wr[apped about

me]."

(The remainder of this column is too mutilated for

translation. The beginning of the last column is broken

away, except for the conclusion of the sage observations

of Utnapishtim:)

(3°)

(vi)

"Do we build a house for ever?

Do we seal (contracts) for ever?

Do brothers divide shares for ever?

Does hatred persist for ever in [the land] ?

Does the river for ever raise up (and) bring on floods?

The dragon-fly [leaves] (its) shell18° (3°)

That its face might (but) glance at the face of the sun.

Since the days of yore there has been no permanence;

The resting and the dead, how alike they are!

Do they not compose'" a picture of death,

The commoner and the noble,

Once they are near to [their fate] 2

The Anunnaki, the great gods, foregather;

.\1ammetum, maker of fate, with them the fate decrees:

Death and life they determine.

(But) of death, its days are not revealed."

Tablet Xl

Gilgamesh said to him, to Utnapishtim the Faraway:

"As I look upon thee, Utnapishtim,

Thy features are not strange; even as I art thou.

Thou art not strange at all; even as I art thou.

My heart had regarded thee as resolved182to do battle,

[Yet] thou liest indolent upon thy back!

[Tell me,] how joinedst thou the Assembly of the gods,

In thy quest of life 2"

Utnapishtim said to him, to Gilgamesh:

"I will reveal to thee, Gilgamesh, a hidden matter

And a secret of the gods will I tell thee: (10)

Shurippak-a city which thou knowest,

[ (And) which on Euphrates' [banks] is situate-

That city was ancient, (as were) the gods within it,

When their heart led the great gods to produce the flood.

[TI/ere] were Anu, their father,

Valiant Enlil, their counselor,

Ninurta, their assistant,

Ennuge, their irrigator. '83

Ninigiku-Ea was also present with them;

Their words he repeats to the reed-hut:1S4

'Reed-hut, reed-hut! Wall, wall!

Reed-hut, hearken! Wall, reflect!

Man of Shuruppak,'8 son of Ubar-Tutu,

Tear down (this) house, build a ship!

Give up thou life.

Forswear (worldly) goods and keep the soul alive!

Aboard the ship take thou the seed of all living things.

The ship that tholl shalt build,

Her'8" dimensions shall be to measure.

Equal shall be her width and her length.

Like the Apsu thou shalt ceil her."81

I understood, ::mdI said to Ea, my lord:

'[Behold], my lord, what thou hast thus ordered,

I will be honored to carry out.

[But what 1 shall I answer the city, the people and

elders 2"88

Ea opened his mouth to speak,

Saying to me, his servant:

'Thou shalt then thus speak unto them:

"I have learned that Enlil is hostile to me,

So that I cannot reside in your city,

Nor set my f[ oo]t in Enlil's territory.

To the Deep I will therefore go down,

To dwell with my lord Ea.

[But upon] you he will shower down abundance,

[The clzoicest] birds, the rarest'S9 fishes.

[The land shall have its fill] of harvest riches.

[He who at dusk orders] the husk-greens,

\\-Villshower down upon you a rain of wheat" "90

(40) J.I

I

I

.

With the first glow of dawn,

The land was gathered [about me].

(too fragmentary for translation)

The little ones [carr lied bitumen,

While the grown ones brought [all else] that was needful.

On the fifth day I laid her framework.

One (whole) acre'91was her floor space,'92

Ten dozen cubits the height of each of her walls,

Ten dozen cubits each edge of the square deck.193

I laid out the contours (and) joined her together ,'0'

I provided her with six decks, (60)

Dividing her (thus) into seven parts.

Her floor plan I divided into nine parts.

I hammered water-plugs into her.195

I saw to the punting-poles and laid in supplies,'96

Six 'sar' (measures) 197of bit~men I poured into the

furnace,

Three sar of asphalt [I also] poured inside.

Three sar of oil the basket-bearers carried,

Aside from the one sar of oil which the calking198consumed,

And the two sar of oil [which] the boatman stowed

away.

Bullocks I slaughtered for the [people],

And I killed sheep every day.

Must, rer wine, oil, and white wine199

[I gave ~he] workmen [to drink], as though river water,

That they might feast as on New Year's Day.

I op[ en~d . . . ] ointment, applying (it) to my hand.

[On the sevJenth [day] the ship was completed. The gods were frightened by the deluge,

[TIle launching J was very difficult, And, shrinking back, they ascended to the heaven of

So that they had to shift the floor planks"ooabove and Anu."08

below, The gods cowered like dogs

[Until J two-thirds of [tIle structure]""' [had g Jane [into Crouched against the outer wall.

the water J. Ishtar cried out like a woman in travail,

The sweet-voiced mistress of the [gods] moans aloud:

'The olden days are alas turned to clay,

BecauseI bespoke evil in the Assembly of the gods.

How could I bespeak evil in the Assembly

of the gods,

Ordering battle for the destruction of my people,

When it is I myself who give birth to my people!

Like the spawn of the fishes they fill the sea!'

The Anunnaki gods weep with her,

The gods, all humbled, sit and weep,

Their lips drawn tight,"o. [ . . . ] one and all.

Six days and [six] nights

Blows the flood wind, as the south-storm sweeps the

land.

When the seventh day arrived,

The flood(-carrying) south-storm subsided in the

battle,

Which it had fought like an army. (130)

The sea grew quiet, the tempest was still, the flood

ceased.

I looked at the weather: stillness had set in,

And all of mankind had returned to clay.

The landscape was as level as a flat roof.

I opened a hatch, and light fell upon my face.

Bowing low, I sat and wept,

Tears running down on my face.

I looked about for coast lines in the expanse of the sea:

In each of fourteen21o(regions)

There emerged a region(-mountain)!n

On Mount Nisir"'" the ship came to a halt.

Mount Nisir held the ship fast,

Allowing no motion.

One day, a second day, Mount Nisir held the ship fast,

Allowing no motion.

A third day, a fourth day, Mount Nisir held the ship

fast,

Allowing no motion.

A fifth, and a sixth (day), Mount Nisir held the ship

fast,

Allowing no motion.

[Whate\'er I haJJ I laded upon her:

Whatever I had of silver I laded upon her;

Whatever I [had] of gold I laded upon her;

Whatever I had of all the living beings I [laded] upon

her.

All my family and kin I made go aboard the ship.

The beasts of the field, the wild creatures of the field,

All the craftsmen I made go aboard.

Shamash had set for me a stated time:

'When he who orders unease at night/02

Will shower down a rain of blight,

Board thou the ship and batten up the entrance!'

That stated time had arrived:

'He who orders unease at night, showers down

a rain of blight.'

I watched the appearance of the weather.

The weather was awesome to behold.

I boarded the ship and battened up the entrance.

To batten down2°3the (whole) ship, to Puzur-Amurri,

the boatman,

I handed over the structure together with its contents.

(80)

(9»

With the first glow of dawn,

A black cloud rose up from the horizon.

Inside it Adad thunders,

While Shullat and Hanishoo,go in front,

Moving as heralds over hill and plain.

Erraga!'o, tears out the posts;20.

Forth comes Ninurta and causes the dikes to follow.

The Anunnaki lift up the torches,

Setting the land ablaze with their glare.

Consternationo01over Adad reaches to the heavens,

Who turned to blackness all tha.t had been light.

[The wide] land was shattered like [a pot] !

For one day the south-storm [blew],

Gathering speed as it blew, [submerging the mountains],

Overtaking the [people] like a battle. (lIO)

No one can see his fellow,

Nor can the people be recognized from heaven.

( 100)

000 Read , with Salonen, op. cit., 93. I take the sense to be,

however, that the weight had to be shifted around (rrllahblllu) on the upper

and lower decks (elil u IlIpliI) to make the launching possible.

"at Because of the masculine suffix (Jinipat-Stl), the antecedent cannot be

the feminine elepPIl "ship." Perhaps ekill/II, as in line 95.

"°2 The trUe bearing of the word plays mentioned in lines 46-47. In order

to reflect the rhyme of the Akkadian, which the two halves of this line

contain-perhaps to bring out the proverbial content-I have translate! here

lilati as "night," imlead of "evening, dusk."

"°3 Lit. "to calk," d. Salonen, op. "il., 152. This expression seems to mean

here "10 plll the finishing louches 10."

"O, For Ihis reading of the names of the Iwo heralds d. CT, xxxv, 7. lines

19-20.

205 i.e. Nergal, god of the nether world.

008 Of the world ,13m.

201 The term Iuharrillll, wilh the eIalive element I-, does not mean "rage,"

but "stark stillness, bewilderment, consternation." d. line 131, below.

(120)

(140)

When the seventh day arrived,

I sent forth and set free a dove.

The dove went forth, but came back;

Since no resting-place for it was visible,

round.

Then I sent forth and set free a swallow.

The swallow went forth, but came back; ( 150)

Since no resting-place for it was visible;" she turned

round.

Then I sent forth and set free a raven.

The raven went forth and, seeing that the waters had

diminished,

He eats, circles, caws, and turns not round.

Then I let out (all) to the four winds

And offered a sacrifice.

I poured out a libation on the top of the mountain.

Seven and seven cult-vesselsI set up,

Upon their pot-stands I heaped cane, cedarwood, and

myrtle.

The gods smelled the savor,

The gods smelled the sweet savor,

The gods crowded like fliesabout the sacrificer.

When at length as the great goddess213arrived,

She lifted up the great jewels which Anu had fashioned

to her liking:

'Ye gods here, as surely as this lapis

Upon my neck I shall not forget,

I shall be mindful of these days, forgetting (them) never.

Let the gods come to the offering;

(But) let not Enlil come to the offering,

For he, unreasoning, brought on the deluge

And my people consigned to destruction.'

When at length as Enlil arrived,

And saw the ship, Enlil was wroth,

He was filled with wrath over the Igigi gods:2u

'Has some living soul escaped?

No man was to survive the destruction!'

Ninurta opened his mouth to speak,

Saying to valiant Enlil:

'Who, other than Ea, can devise plans?2lO

It is Ea alone who knows every matter.'

Ea opened his mouth to speak,

Saying to valiant Enlil:

'Thou wisest of gods, thou hero,

How couldst thou, unreasoning, bring on the deluge?

On the sinner impose his sin, (180)

On the transgressor impose his transgression!

(Yet) be lenient, lest he be cut off,

Be patient,216lest he be dis(lodged]!

Instead of thy bringing on the deluge,

Would that a lion had risen up to diminish mankind!

Instead of thy bringing on the deluge,

Would that a wolf had risen up to diminish mankind!

Instead of thy bringing on the deluge,

Would that a famine had risen up to l(ay low] mankind!

Instead of thy bringing on the deluge,

Would that pestilence"7 had risen up to smi(te

down] mankind!

It was not I who disclosed the secret of the great gods.

I let Atrahasis218see a dream,

And he perceived the secret of the gods.

Now then take counsel in regard to him!'

Thereupon Enlil went aboard the ship.

Holding me by the hand, he took me aboard. (190)

He took my wife aboard and made (her) kneel by my

side.

Standing between us, he touched our foreheads to bless

us:

'Hitherto Utnapishtim has been but human.

Henceforth Utnapishtim and his wife shall be like unto

us gods.

Utnapishtim shall reside far away, at the mouth of the

rivers !'

Thus they took me and made me reside far away,

At the mouth of the rivers.

But now, who will for thy sake call the gods to Assembly

That the life which thou seekest thou mayest find?

Up, lie not down to sleep

For six days and seven nights."

As he sits there on his haunches,

Sleep fans him like the whirlwind.

Utnapishtim says to her, to his spouse:

"Behold this hero who seeks life!

Sleep fans him like a mist."

His spouse says to him, to Utnapishtim the Faraway:

"Touch him that the man may awake,

That he may return safe on the ~ay whence he came,

That through the gate by which he left he may return to

his land."

Utnapishtim saysto her, to his spouse:

"Since to deceive is human, he will seek

to deceive thee.219

Up, bake for him wafers, put (them) at his head,

And mark on the wall the days he sleeps."

She baked for him wafers, put (them) at his head,

And marked on the wall the days he slept.

His first wafer is dried out,

The second is gone bad,220the third is soggy;

The crust221of the fourth has turned white;

The fifth has a moldy cast,

The sixth (still) is fresh-colored;222

The seventh-just as he touched him the man awoke.

1

1

i

1

(200) t

J

I

~ (210)

Gilgamesh says to him, to Utnapishtim the Faraway:

"Scarcely'" had sleep surged over me, (220)

\Vhen straightway thou dost touch and rouse me!"

Utnapishtim [says to him], to Gilgamesh:

"[Go J, Gilgamesh, count thy wafers,

[That the days thou hast slept] may become known to

thee:

Th y [first] wafer is dried out,

[The second is gone] bad, the third is soggy;

The crust of the fourth has turned white;

[The fifth] has a moldy cast,

The sixth (still) is fresh-colored.

[The seventh]-at this instant thou hast awakened."

Gilgamesh says to him, to Utnapishtim the Faraway:

"[What then] shall I do, Utnapishtim, (230)

Whither shall I go,

[Now] that the Bereaver has laid hold on my [members]

?

In my bedchamber lurks death,

And wherever I se[t my foot], there is death!"

Utnapishtim [says to him], to Urshanabi, the boatman:

"Urshanabi, may the landing-pi [ace not rejoice in thee],

May the place of crossing renounce thee!

To him who wanders on its shore, deny thou its shore!

The man thou hast led (hither), whose body is covered

with grime,

The grace of whose members skins have distorted,

Take him, Urshanabi, and bring him to the washingpJace.

Let him wash off his grime in water

clean as snow,

Let him cast off his skins, let the

away,

That the fairness of his body may be seen.

Let him renew the band round his head,

Let him put on a cloak to clothe his nakedness,

That he may arrive in his city,

That he may achieve his journey.

Let not (his) cloak have a moldy cast,

Let it be wholly new."

Urshanabi took him and brought him to the washingplace.

He washed off his grime in water clean as snow.

He cast off his skins, the sea carried (them) away,

That the fairness of his body might be seen. (250)

He renewed [the band] round his head,

He put on a cloak to clothe his nakedness,

That he might ar[ rive in his city],

That he might achieve his journey.

[The cloak had not a moldy cast, but] was [wholly]

new.

Gilgamesh and Urshanabi boarded the boat,

[They launch]ed the boat on the waves (and) they

sailed away.

His spouse saysto him, to Utnapishtim the Faraway:

"Gilgamesh has come hither, toiling and straining.

What wilt thou give (him) that he may return

to his land?"

At that he, Gilgamesh, raised up (his) pole,

To bring the boat nigh to the shore.

Utnapishtim [says] to him, [to] Gilgamesh:

"Gilgamesh, thou hast come hither, toiling and straining.

What shall I give thee that thou mayest retUrn to thy

land?

I will disclose,0 Gilgamesh, a hidden thing,

And [a secretof the godsI will] tell thee:

This plant, like the buckthorn is [its. . . ].

Its thorns will pr[ick thy hands] just as does the rose.

If thy hands obtain the plant, [thou wilt

find new life],"

No sooner had Gilgamesh heard this,

Than he opened the wa[ter-pipe],224

He tied heavy stones [to his feet].

They pulled him down into the deep [and he saw the

plant ].

He took the plant, though it pr[icked his hands].

He cut the heavy stones [from his feet].

The [s]ea""5cast him up upon its shore.

(260)

(270)

Gilgamesh says to him, to Urshanabi, the boatman:

"Urshanabi,this plant is a plant apart,226

Whereby a man may regain his life's breath.

I will take it to ramparted Uruk,

Will cause [ . . . ] to eat the plant. . . !

Its name shall be 'Man BecOft1esYoung in Old Age.'

I myself shall eat (it)

And thus return to the state of my youth."

After twenty leagues they broke off a morsel,

After thirty (further) leagues they prepared for the

night.

Gilgamesh saw a well whose water was cool.

He went down into it to bathe in the water.

A serpent snuffed the fragrance of the plant;

It came up [from the water] and carried off the plant.

Going back it shed [its] slough.221

(280)

Thereupon Gilgamesh sits down and weeps,

His tears running down over his face.

[He took the hand]228 of Urshanabi,the boatman:

"[For] whom,229 Urshanabi, have my hands toiled?

For whom is being spent the blood of my heart?

I have not obtained a boon for myself.

For the earth-lion'"o have I effected a boon!

And now the tide231will bear (it) twenty leagues away!

When I opened the water-pipe232 and [ . . . ] the gear,

I found that which has been placed as a sign for me:

I shall withdraw,

And leave the boat on the shore!"

After twenty leagues they broke off a morsel,

After thirty (further) leagues they prepared for the

night.

When they arrived in ramparted Uruk,

Gilgamesh says to him, to Urshanabi, the boatman:

"Go up, Urshanabi, walk on the ramparts of Uruk.

Inspect the base terrace, examine its brickwork,

If its brickwork is not of burnt brick,

And if the Seven Wise Ones laid not its foundation!

One 'sar' is city, one sar orchards,

One sar margin land; (further) the precinct of the

Temple of Ishtar.

Three sar and the precinct comprise Uruk."

(3°0)

Tablet XII

Contents and circumstantial evidence mark this tablet as an

inorganic appendage to the epic proper. The basic theme is

concluded with the hero's failure to attain his quest. Moreover,

the last lines of Tablet XI are the same as the final lines of the

introduction to the entire work (I, i, 16-19). Lastly, Gadd (RA,

XXXI[1933], 126 fl.) and Kramer jAOS, LXIV(1944), 7 ff. have

demonstrated that Tablet XII is a direct translation from the

Sumerian; the remaining tablets-as pointed out by Kramergive

every indication ot creative borrowing and independent

formulation. The Akkadian version of the present tablet is a

translation of the second part of a Sumerian legend. The first

part-disregarded by the Akkadian translator-is fortunately extant

and has been published by Kramer in his monograph Gilgamesh

and the ljuluppu-Tree (1938). Since the beginning is

essential as an introduction to Tablet XII, it may be summarized

briefly, as follows:

Shortly after the creation of the universe, a tree growing on

the bank of the Euphrates was uprooted by the south wind.

1nanna (Ishtar) took the floating trunk and planted it in her

garden in Uruk. She intended to use it, in due time, as timber

for her bed and chair. When several hostile beings interfered

with 1nanna's plan, Gilgamesh came to her rescue. In gratitude,

1nanna made from the base of the tree a pukku, probably a magic

Drum, and from the crown a mikku, apparently a Drumstick of

similar magic potency, and gave them both to Gilgamesh. One

day both these precious objects fell into the nether world. Gilgamesh

sought to retrieve them but could not. Lamenting his loss,

he cried "0 my pukku, 0 my mikku." It is at this point that the

Akkadian translation, known to us as Tablet XII, sets in, a fact

witnessed by the catch-line at the end of Tablet XI.

To Kramer (loc. cit., 22-23 and 3) and to Gadd we owe

the further recognition that the small fragment containing the

beginning of the first eight lines in Thompson's edition (GETh,

PI. 55) is not part of the main portion of the tablet, but a duplicate

(as shown, among other things, by the fact that no proper

join has been made). What Thompson mistook for the beginning

of the tablet is in reality line 4, corresponding to line 48 in

Gadd's Sumerian text. Line I is, of course, given by the catchline.

In the translation given below, restorations based on the

Sumerian text will be indicated by square brackets. I had the

opportunity to talk over the whole problem with Dr. Kramer and

I have adopted from him several new observations which will be

pointed out in the footnotes.

"That time when I verily ha[ d)""3 the Drum in the

carpenter's house,

[(When) the carpenter's wife was verily like my

mother who bore me],

[(When) the carpenter's daughter was verily like my

younger sister] !

Lo, [who will bring up] the Dr[um from the nether

world]?

[Who will bring up] the Drumstick [from the nether

world] ?"

Enkidu234[says to him, to] Gilgamesh, [his lord]:

"My lord, why criest thou (and) why [is so ill] thy

heart?

Lo, 1will bring [up] the Drum from the nether world,

I will bring [up] the Drumstick from the nether

world."

Gilgamesh [says to him, to] Enkidu,

[his servant]:

"If [thou wilt go down] to the nether world,

[I will speak a word to thee, take my word];235

My admonition(s) 23"[heed thou well]:

Clean raiment [thou shalt not put on] !

As a sojournerZ31they would ma [rk thee ].'38

With sweet oil from the cruse thou shalt not anoint thee!

At its fragrance they would gather about thee.

A throw stick into the nether world thou shalt not hurl!

Those struck with the throw stick would surround thee.

A staff into thy hands thou shalt not take! (20)

The spirits would tremble239on thy account.

Sandals to thy feet thou shalt no.!;fasten,

A sound against the nether world thou shalt not make,

Thy wife whom thou lovestthou shalt not kiss,

Thy wife whom thou hatest thou shalt not strike,

Thy son whom thou lovest thou shalt not kiss,

Thy son whom thou hatest thou shalt not strike!

The wailing of the nether world would seize thee!"-

"She who rests, she who rests,

The mother of Ninazu;40 she who rests;

Her holy shoulders are not covered

with raiment, (30)

Her cruse-shaped breasts are not wrapped with c!oth.,,2H

[To his lord's admonitions Enkidu gave no] heed!"

[He] put [on clean raiment]:

[They mar] ked him as a soj[ourner ].

With [sweet] oil from the cruse [he anoin]ted himself:

At the frag[ ranee of it they gath ]ered about him.

[He hurled] the throw stick in[to the nether world]:

[Those struck] with the throw stick surrounded him!"

A staff [he took into his] hand:

The spirits trembled [on his account].

Sandals to [his feet he fastened],

A sound [against the nether world he ma] de,

[He kissed his beloved] wife,

[He struck his] hated wife,

[He kissed his beJlov[ed son],

He str[uck his] hated [son]:

The wailing of the nether world seized him.

"She who rests, she who rests,

The mother of Ninazu, she who rests;

Her holy shoulders are not covered with raiment,

Her cruse-shaped breasts are not wrapped with cloth."

She allow [ed] not Enkidu to ascend from

the nether world. (So)

Nam [tar did not seize] him, Fever'" did not seize him;

The nether world seized him.

[Nergal's] unsparing deputy did not seize him;

The nether world [seized] him.

On the [battle]field of men he did not fall;

The nether world [seized him]!

The[ n] my l[ ord], the son of Ninsun""

Weeping over Enkidu, his servant,

Went all alone to [Ekur], the temple of Enlil:

"Father [Enlil], 10, my Drum fell"6 into the nether

world,

My Drumstick [fell into the nether world];

Namtar did not seize him,"" Fever did not seize him;

The nether world seized him.

Nergal's unsparing deputy did not seize him;

The nether world seized him.

On the battlefield of men he did not fall;

The nether world seized him!"

Father Enlil did not intercede ~or him in the matter ;248

[To Vrr9 he went:

"Father Sin, 10,my Drum fell into the nether world,

My Drumstick fell into the nether world.

Enkidu, whom [1 sent] to bring them up, the nether

world seized.

Namtar did not seize him, Fever did not [seize] him;

The nether world seized him.

Nergal's unsparing deputy did not seize him;

The nether world seized him.

On [the battlefield of men he did not] fall;

The nether world seized him!"

[Father Sin did not intercede for him in the matter];

[To Eridu25°he went]:

"[Father Ea, 10,my Drum fell into the

nether world],

[My Drumstick fell into the nether world].

[Enkidu, whom 1 sent to bring them up, the nether

world seized].

Na[mtar did not seize him, Fever did not seize him];

[The nether world seized him].

Nergal's unsparing deputy [did not seize him];

[The nether world seized him].

On the battlefield of men [he did not fall] ;

[The nether world seized him] !"

Father Ea [did intercedefor him in the matterVOl

[He said] to [Nergal]/52 the valiant hero:

"0 valiant hero, Ne[rgal.. . ],

[Open] forthwith a hole233[in the earth,]

That the spirit of [Enkidu may issue forth

from the nether world], (80)

That to his brother [he might tell the ways of the nether

world ]."

Nergal, the valiant hero, [hearkened to Ea],

Scarcely had he opened a hole in the earth,

When the spirit of Enkidu, like a wind-puff,

Issued forth from the nether world.

They embraced and kissed each other!"

They exchanged counsel, sighing at each other:""'

"Tell me, my friend, tell me, my friend,

Tell me the order of the nether world which thou hast

(70)

seen. "

"I shall not tell thee, I shall not tell thee!

(But) if I tell thee the order of the nether world

which I have seen,

Sit thou down (and) weep!"

H[ . . . ] I will sit down and weep."

"[My body. . . ], which thou didst touch as thy heart

rejoiced,

Vermin devour [as though] an old garment.

[My body. . . ], which thou didst touch as thy heart

rejoiced,

[ . . . ] is filled with dust."

He cried "[Woe!]" and threw himself [in the dust],256

[Gilgamesh] cried "[Woe!]" and threw himself [in the

dust ].

"[ . .. has thou seen]?" "I have seen."

(Lines 100-101 mutilated. 102-117, and 119-144 in

Thompson's edition lost except for two signs. Probably

before line 118belongs the reverse of the \Veidner fragment,

AIO, x, 363,which supplies the concluding parts

of twelve lines [numbered 2'-13' in the following translation].

Although Heidel's restorations from the Sumerian

[Heidel, GE, 100-01] are probable, it seemed

advisable at this time to renckr only what is available in

Akkadian.)

"

[ . ... ] ?" " I haveseen:

"[ . . . ] weepsover (it)."

[ . ... ] ?"" Ih ave seen:

"[ . . . ] eats bread."

[ ] ?" " I have~en:

[ . . . ] drinks water."

"[ ... hast thou se]en?" "I have seen:

[ . . . ] his heart rejoices."

"[ . . . ] hast thou seen?" "I have seen:

[Like that of a] good [scribe] is his arm bared.251

[ . . . ] he enters the palace."

"[ . . . ] hast thou seen?" "I have seen:

Like a beautiful standard [ . . . ]."

(twenty-six lines destroyed)

"Him who [fell down] from the mast hast

thou seen?"

"[I have seen]:

Scarcely [ . . . 1 the pegs are pulled out."

"Him [who died] a sud[ den] death258hast thou seen?"

"[I have seen]:

He lies upon the night couch and drinks pure water."

"Him who was killed in battle hast thou seen?"

"I have seen:

His father and his mother raise up his head,

And his wife [weeps] over him."

"Him whose corpse was cast out upon the steppe hast

thou seen?"

"I have seen:

His spirit finds no rest in the nether world."

"Him whose spirit has no one to tend (it) hast thou

seen?"

"I have seen:

Lees of the pot, crumbs of bread, offals of the street he

eats."

Tablet V

OLD BABYLONIAN VERSION

Our knowledge of Tablet V has been increased by the discovery

of three Old Babylonian fragments which will be called A, B,

and C. One of these (A), which was unearthed at Tell Harmal,

is in such a terrible state of preservation that there would be no

point in reproducing here the disconnected words and phrases

that can be deciphered. It appears, however, that it describes the

arrival of Gilgamesh and Enkidu at the cedar forest which is

dealt with at the beginning of Tablet V in the late version. The

text was published by J. J. Dijk, Sumt:r, xv (1959), 9-10

and Plates 3-4-

B

The second Old Babylonian fragment also comes from Tell

Harmal and contains a fragmentary account of a dream which

is similar in some respects to the dream described in V, 7-19.

It is also reminiscent of the tale of the Bull of Heaven described

in Tablet VI since a fight with a wild bull is narrated in the

account of the dream. When the text begins someone, apparently - Gilgamesh, is describing a dream to his companion, presumably

Enkidu. The tablet was published by J. J. A. van Dijk, Sumt:r,

XIII (1957),66 and 91. Further see van Dijk, Sumt:r, XIV(1958),

114-21 and von Soden, ZA, un (1959), 215-19.

"Arise and look towardsl2 the mountain [ . . . ]I

I am robbed of (my) divine sleep.

My friend, I saw a dream-Oh howl3 unfavorable/.

how. . . , how disturbing!

I seized a wild buIP3 of the steppe,

Bellowing he kicked up the earth, the dust darkened

the sky.

I gave way16before him.

He was seizing [ . . . ] strength, my flank,

He tore out the... [...] ...

He provided food. . . [. . . he] drank, [he] gave me

[to dr] ink from his water-skin."

(The description of the dream ends and someone else,

presumably Enkidu, now explains it.)

"The god, my friend, to whom we go,

Is not a wild bull (although) his form is strange.

The wild bull which thou didst see is radiant Shamash,

In distress he will grasp our hands.

The one who gave thee to drink from his water-skin,

He is thy god who brings thee honor.

We should (therefore) join (with him), Lugalbanda,1T

That we might do one thing, a deed which will not be

made ignominious through death!"lS

c

The third Old Babylonian fragment was discovered at Tell

Beali and published by T. Bauer, ]NES, XVI(1957),

contains an account of the killing of Huwawa:

(obverse)

(The first eight lines are too fragmentary for translation.)

"[Gilgamesh said t]o Enkidu: w .

eWl 11 19' In... [ ..., ]

The radiant beams2° will vanish in the confusion,

The radiant beams will vanish and the brilliance become

clouded."

Enkidu said to Gilgamesh:

"My friend, (first) catch the bird. Then where will the

young birds go?

Let us, (therefore), seek the radiant beams later,

(For) like young birds they will run about in the grass.

Kill him (Huwawa), then kill his servants I"

(reverse)

Gilgamesh heeded what his friend said.

He took the axe in his hand,

He drew the sword from his belt.

Gilgamesh struck him (Huwawa) in the [nec]k,

Enkidu, his friend, r. . .] . . . ,

At the third (blow) [Huwawa] fell.

Contusion [. . . du ]mbfounded,

[He struc]k the watchman, Huwawa, to the ground.

For two leagues the cedars [resounded].

Enkidu killed with him [. . .]

Forest [. . .] cedars.

E[nkidu] killed [the watchman] of the forest,

At whose word Saria21 and Lebanon [trembled].

[All] the mountainsbecame. . . [ . . .],

All the hillsbecame. . . [ . . .].

He slewthe. . . [. . .] cedars,

Those destroyed, . . [ . . . ] after he slew the seven,

The net [ . . .] the sword (weighing) eight talents,

The. . .22 of eight talents, bearing these [he pr ]essed

on into the forest.23

He opened up the secret dwelling of the Anunnaki. (20)

While Gilgamesb. cut down the trees, Enkidu dug

up the. . .2.

E[ nkidu) said to Gilgamesh:

"[ . . .] Gilgamesh, felled are the cedars."26

(The remainder of the speech is too fragmentary for

translation. )

Tablet VI

Several Neo-Assyrian fragments which belong to this tablet

and which are in the Museum of the Ancient Orient at Istanbul

have recently come to light. These pieces were published and

commented upon by R. Frankena in Garelli, Gi/gamd t:t sa

Ugcndc, 113-22. Most of the necessary changes and additions

could be incorporated in the body of the translation. Note that

in line 38 the translation "cuts" is based on the restoration

mu-[na-ki]-sa-at. Cf. R. Frankena in Garelli, Gi/gamd ct sa

Ugcndc, 120. When carried the water skin rubs and chafes the

side. For line 40 see E. A. Speiser, lCS, XII (1958), 41 f. In line

89 instead of "An thou the father?" one text has "Thou art not

the father!" On bi-nam-ma "Please give" in line 94 d. line 96

and W. G. Lambert, BWL, 324 and CAD, II (B), 216 f. There

follows a translation of lines 117-131.

When Anu [hear)d Ish[ tar)'s speech,

[He gave] to [her the tether26) of the Bull of Heaven,

That Ishtar might lead him [to Vruk).

When she reached the [gates) of Uruk,

. . . [ . . .)

He went down to the river [ . . .) seven [. . .]

...theriver...

With the snort of the Bull of Heaven pits were

opened,

Into them fell one21hundred young men of Uruk;

With his second snort pits were opened,28

Into them fell two hundred young'men of Uruk;

With his third snort pits were opened,

Into [one of them) fell Enkidu.

Enkidu escaped and [ . . .].

The Bull of Heaven [withdrew] before him,

With the tip29of his tail [ . . .].

Tablet VII

(120)

(130)

Our knowledge of this tablet has been increased by the discovery

at Sultantepe of a fragment which contains, in a very

mutilated state, the remainder of the speech of Enkidu to the

door. It was published by O. R. Gurney, lCS, VIII (1954), 87~

and the copy was reproduced as STT, I, No. 14. Also see Gurney's

corrections in AnSt, VIII (1958), 245. The Sultantepe fragment

fits into the gap just before the beginning of column iii (p. 86).

The latter part of the Sultantepe text is duplicated by the obverse

of a Neo-Babylonian fragment recently published by W. G.

Lambert, CT, XLVI,23. This piece also contains the beginning of

column iii thus providing the one line missing between the end

of the Sultantepe fragment and the beginning of column iii.

These pieces prove that K. 3588, Sm. 2132, and Rm. 2, 399

which were published in GETh, Plates 14-16 belong to Tablet

VII. Further fragments of this tablet were published by W. G.

Lambert, CT, XLVI,24-26. CT, XLVI,24 shows that 79-7-8, 320

(published in GETh, Plate 27) contains part of column iv. See

further Landsberger, WZKM, LVII (1961),8, n. 38. Yet another

recent addition to the sources for Tablet VII was made by the

publication of a tablet from Dr by C. J. Gadd, VET, VI, No. 394

and edited by Gadd, Iraq, XXVIII (1966), 105-21. This tablet,

which is probably from the Middle Babylonian period, is in a

very poor state of preservation. It varies somewhat in content

from the late recension. It duplicates the end of column ii of the

late recension, now known from the Sultantepe fragment, and

column iii and the beginning of column iv. But due to its poor

state of preservation and the fact that it is not an exact duplicate

of the late recension, it can only be used in a few instances to

improve our understanding of the text. Changes and additions

necessitated by the new sources have been incorporated into the

body of the translation with the exception of a few passages. The

first, a translation of which follows, fits into the large gap just

before the beginning of column iii (p. 86). The lines have been

numbered according to the Sultantepe fragment.

(After several mutilated lines Enkidu's speech continues.)

"Now, a door, it is I who made thee, it is I who

raised [thee Vo

[...)...thee.

May either a king who comes after me . . . thee,

Or may a god [ . . .] . . . thee.

Let him destroymy name and placehis own name

(thereon)."31

He ripped out [ . . .] . . . he tore down.

While he was listeningto his speech,with great haste

his [ . . .],

While Gilgamesh was listerning] to the speech of his

friend, Enkidu, his tears [were flowJing.

G[ . .]meilsluhsotprieonues,dh~ mouth to speak,sayingto Enkidu:

One who has wisdom [may sayJ strange things

[ . . .].

[Wh)y, my friend, did thy heart speak strange things?

[The dream] was most precious, but great is the

terror.

[ . . .] are paralyzedlike [ . . .].

[Yet though g]reat are [the fears], the dream is precious:

For the healthy they released misery;

[The dreJam left the healthy with woe.

[ . . .] and I will pray to the [great] gods."

(There is a gap of approximately eleven lines before the

duplicate VET, VI,No. 394 makes the text legible again.)

When daylight came

Enkidu lifted his head, weeping before Shamash,

Before the radiance of Shamash his tears flow:

"I pray to thee, Shamash, regarding the hunter, the

rogue,

To the non-hunter who did not allow me to find as

much (game) as my friend,

May he not find as much (game) as his friend,

(Column iii 1-10 of the late recension follows immediately.)

Column iii 9-10 of the late recension is identical with VET,

VI, No. 394: 13 f. and thus both lines are now fully preserved.

After iii 10 of the late recension VET, VI, No. 394: 15-27 has

a text similar to but not always identical with iii II-22. The

relevant portion of VET, VI, No. 394 is therefore translated

separately here.

Thou shalt not enter into the tavern of young women,

Thy lovely bosom. . .

The place of thy festivities may the drunkard defile with

vomit,

. . . all the troops

(The next four lines are too fragmentary for translation.)

The dust of the potter's crossroad shall be thy dwelling

place,

The desert shall be thy bed,

The shadow of the wall shall be thy station,

[Tho]rn and bramble shall skin thy feet,

[The besJotted and the thirsty shall smite thy cheek!

The next several lines of VET, VI, No. 394 (28-39) are too

mutilated for translation but are apparently similar to the

broken lines of the late recension, Hi 23-32. VET, VI, No. 394:

40-46 contains the speech of Shamash to Enkidu (d. ill 33-48)

and presumably the introduction of Enkidu's speech to the harlot.

VET, VI, No. 394:47-67 is parallel to (but not always identical

with) the end of column iii and iv 1-20 of the late recension.

Due to the mutilated state of preservation of this portion of

VET, VI, No. 394 it has not been deemed worthwhile to list here

the variants from the late recension. In the translation restorations

have been made wherever possible from VET, VI, No. 394

and from CT, XLVI,24.

Tablet VIll

The discovery of a fragment at Sultantepe has considerably

increased our knowledge of the beginning of this tablet. Unfortunately

it is a tablet inscribed by a pupil who was in the process

of learning the scribal art and there are numerous errors. The

text was published by O. R. Gurney, lCS, VIII (1954),90-95 and

the copy was reproduced by Gurney as STT, I, No. IS. Concerning

the errors in the text also see 1. M. Diakonott, ., XVIII

(1961), 64, n. 18. A tiny Neo-Babylonian fragment which duplicates

a little of the Sultantepe text was recently published by

W. G. Lambert as CT, XLVI,27. The obverse of the Sultantepe

fragment provides part of the missing first column of the

Ninevite version and immediately precedes the beginning of the

second column. The reverse of the Sultantepe text, allowing for

numerous errors and discrepancies, duplicates the second column

of the Ninevite version and adds a few more lines. The necessary

changes have been made in the translation of column ii.

In the translation of the obverse of the Sultantepe text given

here, fragments of column i published in GETh have been

incorporated. Also translated are the four new lines that the

Sultantepe text provides for the end of column ii of the Ninevite

recension.

When daylight came Gilgamesh said to his friend:

"Enkidu, thy [mothJer a gazelle, a wild aS5 thy father,

[produce]d thee.

They whose mark is their tails reared thee, and the cattle

Of the steppe and of all the pastures.

May the tracks of Enkidu in the Cedar Forest

Weep for thee, may they not hush night and day.

May the elders of wide, ramparted Uruk weep for thee.

[May weep for thee]

The finger that is extended behind us in blessing.

May weep for thee

And echo the countryside as though it were thy mother.

May weep for thee [ . . .]

In whose midst we . . . . May weep for thee bear, hyena,

[panther ],

Tiger, hart, leopard, lion; oxen, deer, [ibex],

And the wild creatures of the steppe.

May weep for thee the river Uta [. . .]

By whose banks we used to walk.

May weep for thee the pure Euphrates, [where we

drew]

Water for the skin. May weep for thee

The warriors of wide, [ramparted] Uruk

[ . . .] we slew the Bull. . . . May weep for thee [ . . .]

[Who] in Eridu extolled thy name. May weep for thee

[ oo .]

[Who. . .] extolled thy name. May weep for thee

[oo.] ..

[Who] provided. . . grain for thy mouth. May weep

for thee [ . . .]

[Who] put salve on thy back. May weep for thee [ . . .]

[Who] put ale in thy mouth. May weep for thee the

[harlot]

[Who] anointed thee with fragrant oil.

May we[ep for thee. . .]

[Of the h]arem who [brought to thee]

The wife and the ring of thy choice.82

May brothers weep for thee like sisters [. . . and may

they let grow long]

Their head-hair over thee [. . .] I"

(The following four lines follow line 23 on p. 88)

(10)

(20)

Then Gilgamesh issued a call to the land: "0 smith,

[ . oo],

Coppersmith, goldsmith, engraver!88 Make my friend

[ . . .]!"

[Then] he fashioned a statue for his friend,

The friend whose stature [. . .]:

"[ . . . ], of lapis is thy breast,of gold thy body, [ . . . ]."

S2 Lit.: "thy counse!." Or perhaps "a wife. a ring, thy counseL"

ss kaMarru is one who inscrilx:s metal. See'W. von Soden. ZA, Lln

(1959), 229.

Tablet X

OLD BABYLONIAN VERSION

Another fragment of an Old Babylonian version of Tablet X

was recently published by A. R. Millard, Iraq, XXVI (1964),

99-105 and CT, XLVI,16. This piece is probably part of the same

tablet as the "Meissner Fragment." Only the reverse is preserved

and, if it does belong to the other Old Babylonian tablet, the

text provides several more lines of columns iii and iv with a

lacuna of undetermined size in between the tw,: pieces.

(iii)

(The first line preserved is illegible.)

Gilgamesh [said] to her r, to the ale-wife]:

"What didst thou say, ale-wife [ . . .]?

My heart [grieves] for my friend.

What didst thou say, ale-wife [ . . .]?

My heart [gn"eves] for Enkidu.

Dwelling on the [sea-s]hore, 0 ale-wife,

Thou dost see its depths, all [ . . .].

Show (me) the way [ . . .].

If it be seemly, the sea [I will cross].n

The ale-wife said to him, [to Gilgamesh]:

"Gilgamesh, there has never been. . . [. . .]

(There are traces of two more lines before a complete

break. )

(10 )

(iv)

(The first three lines preserved are unintelligible.)

The two of them discussed [ . . .]

[ . . .] spoke a word to him, ..

Sursunabu says to him, to Gilgamesh:

"The Stone Things, 0 Gilgamesh, bear me along,

That I might not touch the waters of death.

In thy anger thou didst smash them,

The Stone Things (which) I kept to help (me)

across.

Gilgamesh, [ta] ke the axe in thy hand,

CUt three hundred [punting-po lies which are smooth.

[ . . .] . . . the lasheslike a spear.n

(There are traces of one more line before a complete

break. )

(10)

THE ASSYRIAN VERSION

The additions to the late sources for Tablet X have all been

published by W. G. Lambert, CT, XLVI,30, 32, 33. Some of

these pieces were previously published in GETh and others by

D. J. Wiseman in GareIli, Gilgamd ~t sa Ugrod~,

changes have been made in the translation but there are

some additions. A few more lines are preserved at the end of

column ii (p. 91).

In the forest. . . [ . . .]

When Urshanabi saw the flash [of the dirk],

And heard the -axe. . . [ . . .] . . .

He struck his head [ . . .] Gilgamesh,

(36)

[Sei]zed the wings [ . . . ] the breast,

The Stone [Things. . .] and the boat.

(The remaining lines of this column are too fragmentary

for translation.)

(4°)

(A few more lines of Utnapishtim's speech near the

beginning of column vi (p. 92) are now preserved:)

"Mankind, which like a reed [ . . .] (21)

A fine young man, a fine young woman,

...[...]

Should no one see death?

Should no one [. . . ]?"

(Lines 24-25 are still unintelligible.)

(23)

Tablet Xl

No new material has come to light for this tablet but one of

the tablets used in the composite text of GETh has been recently

republished by W. G. Lambert, CT, XLVI,35.

Tablet XII

The publication of a small Neo-Babylonian piece by W. G.

Lambert, CT, XLVI,34 (previously published by D. J. Wiseman

in Garelli, Gilgamd ~t sa Ugrod~, 133 and 135) has confirmed

the restorations made at the beginning of this tablet on the basis

of the Sumerian version. The necessary changes have been made

in the translation. It should be noted that Landsberger has now

rejected his earlier translation of pukku u mekku as "drum and

drumstick" (see p. 97, n. 233) and instead translates "wheel and

stick." See B. Landsberger, WZKM, LVI(1960), 124-26and LVII

(1961), 23. Since his new proposal is still problematical, no

change has been made in the translation.

The nobles of Uruk are worried in [their chamb]ers:

"Gilgamesh9leaves not the son to [his] father;

[Day] and [night] is unbridled his arro[gance].

[Is this Gilga]mesh, [the shepherd of ramparted]

Uruk?

Is this [our] shepherd, [bold, stately, wise] ?

[Gilgamesh] leaves not [the maid to her mother],


	3. Papyrus of Ani Egyptian Book of the Dead

Papyrus of Ani

Egyptian Book of the Dead

HYMN TO OSIRIS

"Homage to thee, Osiris, Lord of eternity, King of the Gods, whose names are manifold, whose

forms are holy, thou being of hidden form in the temples, whose Ka is holy. Thou art the

governor of Tattu (Busiris), and also the mighty one in Sekhem (Letopolis). Thou art the Lord to

whom praises are ascribed in the nome of Ati, thou art the Prince of divine food in Anu. Thou art

the Lord who is commemorated in Maati, the Hidden Soul, the Lord of Qerrt (Elephantine), the

Ruler supreme in White Wall (Memphis). Thou art the Soul of Ra, his own body, and hast thy

place of rest in Henensu (Herakleopolis). Thou art the beneficent one, and art praised in Nart.

Thou makest thy soul to be raised up. Thou art the Lord of the Great House in Khemenu

(Hermopolis). Thou art the mighty one of victories in Shas-hetep, the Lord of eternity, the

Governor of Abydos. The path of his throne is in Ta-tcheser (a part of Abydos). Thy name is

established in the mouths of men. Thou art the substance of Two Lands (Egypt). Thou art Tem,

the feeder of Kau (Doubles), the Governor of the Companies of the gods. Thou art the beneficent

Spirit among the spirits. The god of the Celestial Ocean (Nu) draweth from thee his waters. Thou

sendest forth the north wind at eventide, and breath from thy nostrils to the satisfaction of thy

heart. Thy heart reneweth its youth, thou producest the... The stars in the celestial heights are

obedient unto thee, and the great doors of the sky open themselves before thee. Thou art he to

whom praises are ascribed in the southern heaven, and thanks are given for thee in the northern

heaven. The imperishable stars are under thy supervision, and the stars which never set are thy

thrones. Offerings appear before thee at the decree of Keb. The Companies of the Gods praise

thee, and the gods of the Tuat (Other World) smell the earth in paying homage to thee. The

uttermost parts of the earth bow before thee, and the limits of the skies entreat thee with

supplications when they see thee. The holy ones are overcome before thee, and all Egypt

offereth thanksgiving unto thee when it meeteth Thy Majesty. Thou art a shining Spirit-Body, the

governor of Spirit-Bodies; permanent is thy rank, established is thy rule. Thou art the well-doing

Sekhem (Power) of the Company of the Gods, gracious is thy face, and beloved by him that

seeth it. Thy fear is set in all the lands by reason of thy perfect love, and they cry out to thy name

making it the first of names, and all people make offerings to thee. Thou art the lord who art

commemorated in heaven and upon earth. Many are the cries which are made to thee at the Uak

festival, and with one heart and voice Egypt raiseth cries of joy to thee.

"Thou art the Great Chief, the first among thy brethren, the Prince of the Company of the Gods,

the stablisher of Right and Truth throughout the World, the Son who was set on the great throne

of his father Keb. Thou art the beloved of thy mother Nut, the mighty one of valour, who

overthrew the Sebau-fiend. Thou didst stand up and smite thine enemy, and set thy fear in thine

adversary. Thou dost bring the boundaries of the mountains. Thy heart is fixed, thy legs are set

firm. Thou art the heir of Keb and of the sovereignty of the Two Lands (Egypt). He (Keb) hath

seen his splendours, he hath decreed for him the guidance of the world by thy hand as long as

times endure. Thou hast made this earth with thy hand, and the waters, and the winds, and the

vegetation, and all the cattle, and all the feathered fowl, and all the fish, and all the creeping

things, and all the wild animals therof. The desert is the lawful possession of the son of Nut. The

Two Lands (Egypt) are content to crown thee upon the throne of thy father, like Ra.

"Thou rollest up into the horizon, thou hast set light over the darkness, thou sendest forth air

from thy plumes, and thou floodest the Two Lands like the Disk at daybreak. Thy crown

penetrateth the height of heaven, thou art the companion of the stars, and the guide of every

god. Thou art beneficent in decree and speech, the favoured one of the Great Company of the

Gods, and the beloved of the Little Company of the Gods.

His sister [Isis] hath protected him, and hath repulsed the fiends, and turned aside calamities (of

evil). She uttered the spell with the magical power of her mouth. Her tongue was perfect, and it

never halted at a word. Beneficent in command and word was Isis, the woman of magical spells,

the advocate of her brother. She sought him untiringly, she wandered round and round about this

earth in sorrow, and she alighted not without finding him. She made light with her feathers, she

created air with her wings, and she uttered the death wail for her brother. She raised up the

inactive members of whose heart was still, she drew from him his essence, she made an heir,

she reared the child in loneliness, and the place where he was not known, and he grew in

strength and stature, and his hand was mighty in the House of Keb. The Company of the Gods

rejoiced, rejoiced, at the coming of Horus, the son of Osiris, whose heart was firm, the

triumphant, the son of Isis, the heir of Osiris."

Abtu Abydos

Abu Elephantine

Anu Heliopolis

Bast Bubastis

Hensu Herakleopolis

Het-ka-Ptah Memphis

Khemenu Hermopolis

Per-Menu Panopolis

Qerrt Elephantine

Sau Sais

Sekhem Letopolis

Suat Asyut

Tetu Busiris

Two Lands Upper and Lower Egypt

Unu Hermopolis

A HYMN OF PRAISE TO RA WHEN HE RISETH IN

THE EASTERN PART OF HEAVEN:

Behold, the Osiris Ani, the scribe of the holy offerings of all the gods, saith: Homage to thee, O

thou who hast come as Khepera, Khepera the creator of the gods, Thou art seated on thy

throne, thou risest up in the sky, illumining thy mother [Nut], thou art seated on thy throne as the

king of the gods. [Thy] mother Nut stretcheth out her hands, and performeth an act of homage to

thee. The domain of Manu receiveth thee with satisfaction. The goddess Maat embraceth thee at

the two seasons of the day. May Ra give glory, and power, and thruth-speaking, and the

appearance as a living soul so that he may gaze upon Heru-khuti, to the KA of the Osiris the

Scribe Ani, who speaketh truth before Osiris, and who saith: Hail, O all ye gods of the House of

the Soul, who weigh heaven and earth in a balance, and who give celestial food [to the dead].

Hail, Tatun, [who art] One, thou creator of mortals [and] of the Companies of the Gods of the

South and of the North, of the West and of the East, ascribe ye praise to Ra, the lord of heaven,

the KING, Life, Strength, and Health, the maker of the gods. Give ye thanks unto him in his

beneficent form which is enthroned in the Atett Boat; beings celestial praise thee, beings

terrestial praise thee. Thoth and the goddess Maat mark out thy course for thee day by day and

every day. Thine enemy the Serpent hath been given over to the fire. The Serpent- fiend Sebau

hath fallen headlong, his forelegs are bound in chains, and his hind legs hath Ra carried away

from him. The Sons of Revolt shall never more rise up. The House of the Aged One keepeth

festival, and the voices of those who make merry are in the Great Place. The gods rejoice when

they see Ra crowned upon his throne, and when his beams flood the world with light. The

majesty of this holy god setteth out on his journey, and he goeth onwards until he reacheth the

land of Manu; the earth becometh light at his birth each day; he proceedeth until he reacheth the

place where he was yesterday. O be thou at peace with me. Let me gaze upon thy beauties. Let

me journey above the earth. Let me smite the Ass. Let me slit asunder the Serpent-fiend Sebau.

Let me destroy Aepep at the moment of his greatest power. Let me behold the Abtu Fish at his

season, and the Ant Fish with the Ant Boat as it piloteth it in its lake. Let me behold Horus when

he is in charge of the rudder [of the Boat of Ra], with Thoth and the goddess Maat on each side

of him. Let me lay hold of the tow-rope of the Sektet Boat, and the rope at the stern of the Matett

Boat. Let Ra grant to me a view of the Disk (the Sun), and a sight of Ah (the Moon) unfailingly

each day. Let my Ba- soul come forth to walk about hither and thither and whithersoever it

pleaseth. Let my name be called out, let it be found inscribed on the tablet which recordeth the

names of those who are to receive offerings. Let meals from the sepulchral offerings be given to

me in the presence [of Osiris], as to those who are in the following of Horus. Let there be

prepared for me a seat in the Boat of the Sun on the day wheron the god saileth. Let me be

received in the presence of Osiris in the Land of Truth-speaking- the Ka of Osiris Ani.

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Nekht, Brit. Mus. No. 10471, Sheet 21)

NEKHT, THE CAPTAIN OF SOLDIERS, THE ROYAL SCRIBE, SINGETH A HYMN OF

PRAISE TO RA, and saith:- Homage to thee, O thou glorious Being, thou who art dowered [with

all sovereignty]. O Tem-Heru-Khuti (Tem- Harmakhis), when thou risest in the horizon of heaven

a cry of joy goeth forth to thee from all people. O thou beautiful Being, thou dost renew thyself in

thy season in the form of the Disk, within thy mother Hathor. Therefore in every place every heart

swelleth with joy at thy rising for ever. The regions of the South and the North come to thee with

homage, and send forth acclamations at thy rising on the horizon of heaven, and thou illuminest

the Two Lands with rays of turquoise-[coloured] light. O Ra, who art Heru-Khuti, the divine

man-child, the heir of eternity, self-begotten and self-born, king of the earth, prince of the Tuat

(the Other World), governor of Aukert, thou didst come from the Water-god, thou didst spring

from the Sky-god Nu, who doth cherish thee and order thy members. O thou god of life, thou lord

of love, all men live when thou shinest; thou art crowned king of the gods. The goddess Nut

embraceth thee, and the goddess Mut enfoldeth thee at all seasons. Those who are in thy

following sing unto thee with joy, and they bow down their foreheads to the earth when they meet

thee, the lord of heaven, the lord of the earth, the King of Truth, the lord of eternity, the prince of

everlastingness, thou sovereign of all the gods, thou god of life, thou creator of eternity, thou

maker of heaven wherin thou art firmly stablished.

The Company of the Gods rejoice at thy rising, the earth is glad when it beholdeth thy rays; the

people who have been long dead come forth with cries of joy to behold thy beauties every day.

Thou goest forth each day over heaven and earth, and thou art made strong each day be thy

mother Nut. Thou passest over the heights of heaven, thy heart swelleth with joy; and the Lake

of Testes (the Great Oasis) is content thereat. The Serpent-fiend hath fallen, his arms are hewn

off, the Knife hath severed his joints. Ra liveth by Maat (Law), the beautiful! The Sektet Boat

advanceth and cometh into port. The South and the North, and the West and East, turn to praise

thee. O thou First, Great God (PAUTA), who didst come into being of thine own accord, Isis and

Nephthys salute thee, they sing unto thee songs of joy at thy rising in the boat, they stretch out

their hands unto thee. The Souls of the East follow thee, and the Souls of the West praise thee.

Thou art the Ruler of all the gods. Thou in thy shrine hast joy, for the Serpent-fiend Nak hath

been judged by the fire, and thy heart shall rejoice for ever. Thy mother Nut is esteemed by thy

father Nu.

HYMN TO OSIRIS UN-NEFER

A Hymn of Praise to Osiris Un-Nefer, the great god who dwelleth in Abtu, the king of eternity, the

lord of everlastingness, who traverseth millions of years in his existence. Thou art the eldest son

of the womb of Nut. Thou was begotten by Keb, the Erpat. Thou art the lord of the Urrt Crown.

Thou art he whose White Crown is lofty. Thou art the King (Ati) of gods [and] men. Thou hast

gained possession of the sceptre of rule, and the whip, and the rank and dignity of thy divine

fathers. Thy heart is expanded with joy, O thou who art in the kingdom of the dead. Thy son

Horus is firmly placed on thy throne. Thou hast ascended thy throne as the Lord of Tetu, and as

the Heq who dwelleth in Abydos. Thou makest the Two Lands to flourish through

Truth-speaking, in the presence of him who is the Lord to the Uttermost Limit. Thou drawest on

that which hath not yet come into being in thy name of "Ta-her-sta-nef." Thou governest the Two

Lands by Maat in thy name of "Seker." Thy power is wide-spread, thou art he of whom the fear is

great in thy name of "Usar" (or "Asar"). Thy existence endureth for an infinite number of double

henti periods in thy name of "Un-Nefer."

Homage to thee, King of Kings, and Lord of Lords, and Prince of Princes. Thou hast ruled the

Two Lands from the womb of the goddess Nut. Thou hast governed the Lands of Akert. Thy

members are of silver-gold, thy head is of lapis-lazuli, and the crown of thy head is of turquoise.

Thou art An of millions of years. Thy body is all pervading, O Beautiful Face in Ta-tchesert. Grant

thou to me glory in heaven, and power upon earth, and truth-speaking in the Divine Underworld,

and [the power to] sail down the river to Tetu in the form of a living Ba-soul, and [the power to]

sail up the river to Abydos in the form of a Benu bird, and [the power to] pass in through and to

pass out from, without obstruction, the doors of the lords of the Tuat. Let there be given unto me

bread-cakes in the House of Refreshing, and sepulchral offerings of cakes and ale, and

propitiatory offerings in Anu, and a permanent homestead in Sekhet-Aaru, with wheat and barley

therein- to the Double of the Osiris, the scribe Ani.

THE CHAPTERS OF COMING FORTH BY DAY

HERE BEGIN THE CHAPTERS OF COMING FORTH BY DAY, AND THE SONGS OF

PRAISING AND GLORIFYING WHICH ARE TO BE RECITED FOR "COMING FORTH" AND

FOR ENTERING INTO KHERT-NETER, AND THE SPELLS WHICH ARE TO BE SAID IN

BEAUTIFUL AMENTET. THEY SHALL BE RECITED ON THE DAY OF THE FUNERAL,

ENTERING IN AFTER COMING FORTH.

The Osiris Ani, the Osiris the scribe Ani saith:- Homage to thee, O Bull of Amentet, Thoth the

king of eternity is with me. I am the great god by the side of the divine boat, I have fought for

thee, I am one of those gods, those divine chiefs, who proved the truth-speaking of Osiris before

his enemies on the day of the weighing of words. I am thy kinsman Osiris. I am [one of] those

gods who were the children of the goddess Nut, who hacked in pieces the enemies of Osiris, and

who bound in fetters the legion of Sebau devils on his behalf. I am thy kinsman Horus, I have

fought on thy behalf, I have come to thee for thy name's sake. I am Thoth who proved the truth

of the words of Osiris before his enemies on the day of the weighing of words in the great House

of the Prince, who dwelleth in Anu. I am Teti, the son of Teti. My mother conceived me in Tetu,

and gave birth to me in Tetu. I am with the mourners [and with] the women who tear out their hair

and make lament for Osiris in Taui-Rekhti, proving true the words of Osiris before his enemies.

Ra commanded Thoth to prove true the words of Osiris before his enemies; what was

commanded [for Osiris], let that be done for me by Thoth. I am with Horus on the day of dressing

Teshtesh. I open the hidden water-springs for the ablutions of Urt-ab. I unbolt the door of the

Shetait Shrine in Ra-stau. I am with Horus as the protector of the left shoulder of Osiris, the

dweller in Sekhem. I enter in among and I come forth from the Flame-gods on the day of the

destruction of the Sebau fiends in Sekhem. I am with Horus on the day[s] of the festivals of

Osiris, at the making of offerings and oblations, namely, on the festival which is celebrated on

the sixth day of the month, and on the day of the Tenat festival in Anu. I am the UAB priest

(libationer) in Tetu, Rera, the dweller in Per-Asar. I exalt him that is upon the high place of the

country. I look upon the hidden things (the mysteries) in Ra-stau. I recite the words of the liturgy

of the festival of the Soul- god in Tetu. I am the SEM priest, and [perform] his duties. I am the

UR- KHERP-HEM priest on the day of placing the Henu Boat of Seker upon its divine sledge. I

have taken in my hand the digging tool on the day of digging up the earth in Hensu.

Hail, O ye who make perfect souls to enter into the House of Osiris, make ye the well-instructed

soul of the Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is true, to enter in and to be with you in the House

of Osiris. Let him hear even as ye hear; let him have sight even as ye have sight; let him stand

up even as ye stand up; let him take his seat even as ye take your seats.

Hail, O ye who give cakes and ale to perfect souls in the House of Osiris, give ye cakes and ale

twice each day (in the morning and in the evening) to the soul of the Osiris Ani, whose word is

true before the gods, the Lords of Abydos, and whose word is true with you. Hail, O ye who open

up the way, who act as guides to the roads [in the Other World] to perfect souls in the House of

Osiris, open ye up for him the way, and act ye as guides to the roads to the soul of the Osiris, the

scribe, the registrary of all the offerings made to the gods, Ani, [whose word is true] with you.

May he enter the House of Osiris with boldness, and may he come forth therefrom in peace. May

there be no opposition made to him, and may he not be sent back [therefrom]. May he enter in

under favour [of Osiris], and may he come forth gratified [at the acceptance of] his true words.

May his commands be performed in the House of Osiris, may his words travel with you, may he

be glorious as ye are. May he be not found to be light in the Balance, may the Balance dispose

of his case.

(In the Turin Papyrus, ed. Lepsius, this Chapter ends with the following.)

Permit thou not me to be judged according to the mouths of the multitude. May my soul lift itself

up before [Osiris], having been found to have been pure when on earth. May I come into thy

presence, O Lord of the gods; may I arrive at the Nome of Maati (Truth); may I rise up on my

seat like a god endowed with life; may I give forth light like the Company of the Gods who dwell

in heaven; may I become like one of you; may I lift up my footsteps in the town of Kher-Aha; may

I look upon the Sektet Boat of the god, Saah, the holy one, as it passeth across the sky; may I

not be repulsed; may I look upon the Lords of the Tuat, or, according to another reading, the

Company of the Gods; may I smell the savour of the divine food of the Company of the Gods;

may I sit down with them; may my name be proclaimed for offerings by the KHER-HEB priest at

the sacrificial table; may I hear the petitions which are made when offerings are presented; may I

draw nigh unto the Neshem Boat; and may neither my Heart-soul nor its lord be repulsed.

Homage to thee, O Chief of Amentet, thou god Osiris, who dwellest in the town of Nifu-ur. Grant

thou that I may arrive in peace in Amentet. May the Lords of Ta-Tchesert receive me, and may

they say unto me: "Hail, hail; welcome, welcome!" May they make ready for me a seat by the

side of the President of the Chiefs; may the Nursing-goddesses receive me at the seasons, and

may I come forth into the presence of Un-Nefer true of word. May I be a Follower of Horus in

Ra-stau, and of Osiris in Tetu; and may I perform all the transformations which my heart may

desire to make in every place wherein my Double (KA) wisheth to be.

RUBRIC: If this text be known [by the deceased] upon earth or if he causeth it to be done in

writing upon [his] coffin, then will he be able to come forth on any day he pleaseth, and to enter

into his habitation unrepulsed. Cakes and ale and joints of meat from those which are on the

altar of Ra shall be given unto him, and his homestead shall be among the fields of the Field of

Reeds (Sekhet-Aaru), and wheat and barley shall be given unto him therein, and he shall flourish

there even as he flourished upon earth.

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Nekhtu-Amen, ed. Naville, I, 5)

THE CHAPTER OF MAKING THE SAHU TO ENTER THE TUAT ON THE DAY OF THE

FUNERAL, WHEN THE FOLLOWING WORDS ARE TO BE SAID: Homage to thee, O thou

who dwellest in the Holy Hill (Set-Tchesert) of Amentet! the Osiris, the royal scribe,

Nekhtu-Amen, whose word is true, knoweth thee, he knoweth thy name. Deliver thou him from

the worms which are in Ra-stau, which live upon the bodies of men and women, and feed upon

their blood, for Osiris, the favoured servant of the god of his city, the royal scribe Nekhtu-Amen,

knoweth you, and he knoweth your names. Let the order for his protection be the first command

of Osiris, the Lord to the Uttermost Limit, who keepeth his body hidden. May he give him release

from the Terrible One who dwelleth at the bend of the River of Amentet, and may he decree the

acts that will make him to rise up. Let him pass on to him whose throne is placed within the

darkness, who giveth light in Ra-stau. O thou Lord of Light, come thou and swallow up the

worms which are in Amentet. Let the Great God who dwelleth in Tetu, and who is himself

unseen, hear his prayers, and let those who cause afflictions hold him in fear as he cometh forth

with the sentence of their doom to the Divine Block. I the Osiris, the royal scribe, Nekhtu-Amen,

come, bearing the decree of Neb-er-tcher, and I am the Horus who taketh possession of his

throne for him. His father, the lord of all those who are in the Boat of his Father Horus, hath

ascribed praise unto him. He cometh bearing tidings... let him see the town of Anu. Their chief

shall stand on the earth before him, the scribes shall magnify him at the doors of their

assemblies, and thy shall swathe im with swathings in Anu. He hath led heaven captive, and he

hath seized the earth in his grasp. Neither the heavens nor the earth can be taken away from

him, for, behold, he is Ra, the firstborn of the gods. His mother shall nurse him, and shall give

him her breast on the horizon.

RUBRIC: The words of this Chapter shall be said after [the deceased] is laid to rest in Amentet;

by means of them the region Tenn-t shall be contented with her lord. And the Osiris, the royal

scribe, Nekhtu-Amen, whose word is truth, shall come forth, and he shall embark in the Boat of

Ra, and [his] body upon its bier shall be counted up, and he shall be established in the Tuat.

THE CHAPTER OF GIVING A MOUTH TO THE OSIRIS ANI, THE SCRIBE, AND TELLER OF

THE OFFERINGS WHICH ARE MADE TO ALL THE GODS, WHOSE WORD IS TRUE, WHO

SAITH:- I rise up out of the Egg in the Hidden Land. May my mouth be given unto me that I may

speak therewith in the presence of the Great God, the Lord of the Tuat. Let not my hand and my

arm be repulsed in the presence of the Chiefs (Tchatchau) of any god. I am Osiris, the Lord of

Ra-stau. May I, the Osiris, the scribe Ani, whose word is true, have my portion with him who is

on the top of the Steps (Osiris). According to the desire of my heart I have come forth from the

Island of Nesersert, and I have extinguished the fire.

APPENDIX [The following passage is taken from the Saite Recension]

THE CHAPTER OF GIVING A MOUTH TO THE OSIRIS, THE SCRIBE ANI, WHO SAITH:-

Homage to thee, O thou lord of brightness, Governor of the Temple, Prince of the night and of

the thick darkness. I have come unto thee. I am shining, I am pure. My hands are about thee,

thou hast thy lot with thy ancestors. Give thou unto me my mouth that I may speak with it. I guide

my heart at its season of flame and of night.

RUBRIC: If this Chapter be known by the Osiris the scribe Ani, upon earth, [or if it be done] in

writing upon [his] coffin, he shall come forth by day in every form which he pleaseth, and he shall

enter into [his] abode, and shall not be repulsed. And cakes, and ale, and joints of meat [from

those which are on] the altar of Osiris shall be given unto him; and he shall enter in peace into

Sekhet-Aaru, conformably to the decree of the Dweller in Busiris. Wheat and barley (dhura) shall

be given unto him therein, and he shall flourish there just as he did upon earth; and he shall do

whatsoever it pleaseth him to do, even as do the Company of the Gods who are in the Tuat,

regularly and continually, for millions of times.

(From the Paprys of Nebseni, Sheet 3)

THE CHAPTER OF COMING FORTH BY DAY AND OF OPENING UP A WAY THROUGH THE

AMEHET: Behold, the scribe Nebseni, whose word is truth, saith:- Homage to you, O ye Lords of

Kau, ye who are without sin, and who live for the endless and infinite aeons of time which make

up eternity. I have opened up a way for myself to you. I have become a spirit in my forms, I have

gotten the mastery over my words of magical power, and I am adjudged a spirit; therefore deliver

ye me from the Crocodile [which liveth in] this Country of Truth. Grant ye to me my mouth that I

may speak therewith, and cause ye that sepulchral offerings shall be made unto me in your

presence, for I know you, and I know your names, and I know also the name of the mighty god

before whose face ye set your celestial food. His name is "Tekem." [When] he openeth up his

path on the eastern horizon of heaven, [when] he alighteth towards the western horizon of

heaven, may he carry me along with him, and may I be safe and sound. Let not the Mesqet

make an end of me, let not the Fiend (Sebau) gain the mastery over me, let me not be driven

away from the doors of the Other World, let not you doors be shut in my face, for my cakes are in

the city of Pe, and my ale is in the city of Tep. And there, in the celestial mansions of heaven

which my divine father Tem hath stablished, let my hands lay hold upon the wheat and the

barley, which shall be given unto me therein in abundant measure, and may the son of my own

body make ready for me my food therein. And grant ye unto me when I am there sepulchral

meals, and incense, and unguents, and all the pure and beautiful things whereon the god liveth,

in every deed for ever, in all the transformations which it pleaseth me [to perform], and grant unto

me the power to float down and to sail up the stream in the Field of Reeds (Sekhet-Aaru), [and

may I reach Sekhet-hetepet (the Field of Offerings)]. I am the twin Lion-gods (Shu and Tefnut)

TEXTS RELATING TO THE WEIGHING OF THE

HEART OF ANI

THE NAMES OF THE GODS OF THE GREAT COMPANY:- 1. Ra Harmakhis, the Great God in

his boat. 2. Temu. 3. Shu. 4. Tefnut. 5. Keb. 6. Nut, the Lady of Heaven. 7. Isis. 8. Nephthys. 9.

Horus, the Great God. 10. Hathor, Lady of Amentet. 11. Hu. 12. Sa.

THE PRAYER OF ANI:- My heart, my mother; my heart, my mother! My heart whereby I came

into being! May nought stand up to oppose me at [my] judgment, may there be no opposition to

me in the presence of the Chiefs (Tchatchau); may there be no parting of thee from me in the

presence of him that keepeth the Balance! Thou art my KA, which dwelleth in my body; the god

Khnemu who knitteth together and strengtheneth my limbs. Mayest thou come forth into the

place of happiness whither we go. May the Sheniu officials, who make the conditions of the lives

of men, not cause my name to stink, and may no lies be spoken against me in the presence of

the God. [Let it be satisfactory unto us, and let the Listener god be favourable unto us, and let

there be joy of heart (to us) at the weighing of words. Let not that which is false be uttered

against me before the Great God, the Lord of Amentet. Verily, how great shalt thou be when thou

risest in triumph.]

THE SPEECH OF THOTH:- Thoth, the judge of right and truth of the Great Company of the

Gods who are in the presence of Osiris, saith: Hear ye this judgment. The heart of Osiris hath in

very truth been weighed, and his Heart-soul hath borne testimony on his behalf; his heart hath

been found right by the trial in the Great Balance. There hath not been found any wickedness in

him; he hath not wasted the offerings which have been made in the temples; he hath not

committed any evil act; and he hath not set his mouth in motion with words of evil whilst he was

upon earth.

SPEECH OF THE DWELLER IN THE EMBALMMENT CHAMBER (ANUBIS):- Pay good heed,

O righteous Judge to the Balance to support [the testimony] thereof. Variant: Pay good heed to

the weighing in the Balance of the heart of the Osiris, the singing-woman of Amen, Anhai, whose

word is truth, and place thou her heart in the seat of truth in the presence of the Great God.

THE SPEECH OF THE GODS:- The Great Company of the Gods say to Thoth who dwelleth in

Khemenu: That which cometh forth from thy mouth shall be declared true. The Osiris the scribe

Ani, whose word is true, is holy and righteous. He hath not committed any sin, and he hath done

no evil against us. The devourer Am-mit shall not be permitted to prevail over him. Meat offerings

and admittance into the presence of the god Osiris shall be granted unto him, together with an

abiding habitation in the Field of Offerings (Sekhet-hetepet), as unto the Followers of Horus.

THE SPEECH OF HORUS TO OSIRIS IN INTRODUCING ANI TO HIM:- Horus, the son of Isis,

saith: I have come to thee, O Un-Nefer, and I have brought unto thee the Osiris Ani. His heart is

righteous, and it hath come forth from the Balance; it hath not sinned against any god or any

goddess. Thoth hath weighed it according to the decree pronounced unto him by the Company

of the Gods, and it is most true and righteous. Grant thou that cakes and ale may be given unto

him, and let him appear in the presence of the god Osiris, and let him be like unto the Followers

of Horus for ever and ever

THE SPEECH OF ANI:- And the Osiris Ani saith: Behold, I am in thy presence, O Lord of

Amentet. There is no sin in my body. I have not spoken that which is not true knowingly, nor

have I done anything with a false heart. Grant thou that I may be like unto those favoured ones

who are in thy following, and that I may be an Osiris greatly favoured of the beautiful god, and

beloved of the Lord of the Two Lands, I who am a veritable royal scribe who loveth thee, Ani,

whose word is true before the god Osiris.

DESCRIPTION OF THE BEAST AM-MIT:- Her forepart is like that of a crocodile, the middle of

her body is like that of a lion, her hind quarters are like those of a hippopotamus.

HERE BEGIN THE PRAISES AND GLORIFYINGS OF COMING OUT FROM AND OF GOING

INTO THE GLORIOUS KHERT-NETER, WHICH IS IN THE BEAUTIFUL AMENTET, OF

COMING FORTH BY DAY IN ALL THE FORMS OF EXISTENCE WHICH IT MAY PLEASE

THE DECEASED TO TAKE, OF PLAYING AT DRAUGHTS, OF SITTING IN THE SEH HALL,

AND OF APPEARING AS A LIVING SOUL: The Osiris the scribe Ani saith after he hath arrived

in his haven of rest- now it is good for [a man] to recite [this work whilst he is] upon earth, for

then all the words of Tem come to pass-

"I am the god Tem in rising. I am the Only One. I came into existence in Nu. I am Ra who rose in

the beginning, the ruler of this [creation]."

Who is this?

"It is Ra, when at the beginning he rose in the city of Hensu, crowned like a king for his

coronation. The Pillars of the god Shu were not as yet created, when he was upon the steps of

him that dwelleth in Khemenu. "I am the Great God who created himself, even Nu, who made his

names to become the Company of the Gods as gods."

Who is this?

"It is Ra, the creator of the names of his limbs, which came into being in the form of the gods

who are in the train of Ra. "I am he who cannot be repulsed among the gods."

Who is this?

"It is Temu, the dweller in his disk, but others say that it is Ra when he riseth in the eastern

horizon of the sky. "I am Yesterday, I know To-day."

Who is this?

"Yesterday is Osiris, and To-day is Ra, when he shall destroy the enemies of Neb-er-tcher (the

lord to the uttermost limit), and when he shall establish as prince and ruler his son Horus.

"Others, however, say that To-day is Ra, on the day when we commemorate the festival of the

meeting of the dead Osiris with his father Ra, and when the battle of the gods was fought, in

which Osiris, the Lord of Amentet, was the leader."

What is this?

"It is Amentet, [that is to say] the creation ofthe souls of the gods when Osiris was leader in

Set-Amentet. "Others, however, say that it is the Amentet which Ra hath given unto me; when

any god cometh he must rise up and fight for it. "I know the god who dwelleth therein."

Who is this?

"It is Osiris. Others, however, say that his name is Ra, and that the god who dwelleth in Amentet

is the phallus of Ra, wherewith he had union with himself. "I am the Benu bird which is in Anu. I

am the keeper of the volume of the book (the Tablet of Destiny) of the things which have been

made, and of the things which shall be made."

Who is this?

"It is Osiris. "Others, however, say that it is the dead body of Osiris, and yet others say that it is

the excrement of Osiris. The things which have been made, and the things which shall be made

[refer to] the dead body of Osiris. Others again say that the things which have been made are

Eternity, and the things which shall be made are Everlastingness, and that Eternity is the Day,

and Everlastingness the Night. "I am the god Menu in his coming forth; may his two plumes be

set on my head for me."

Who is this?

"Menu is Horis, the Advocate of his father [Osiris], and his coming forth means his birth. The two

plumes on his head are Isis and Nephthys, when these goddesses go forth and set themselves

thereon, and when they act as his protectors, and when they provide that which his head lacketh.

"Others, however, say that the two plumes are the two exceedingly large uraei which are upon

the head of their father Tem, and there are yet others who say that the two plumes which are

upon the head of Menu are his two eyes. "The Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is true, the

registrar of all the offerings which are made to the gods, riseth up and cometh into his city."

What is this [city]?

"It is the horizon of his father Tem. "I have made an end of my shortcomings, and I have put

away my faults."

What is this?

"It is the cutting of the navel string of the body of the Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is true

before all the gods, and all his faults are driven out.

What is this ?

"It is the purification [of Osiris] on the day of his birth. "I am purified in my great double nest

which is in Hensu on the day of the offerings of the followers of the Great God who dwelleth

therein."

What is the "great double nest"?

"The name of one nest is 'Millions of years,' and 'Great Green [Sea]' is the name of the other,

that is to say 'Lake of Natron' and 'Lake of Salt.' "Others, however, say the name of the one is

'Guide of Millions of Years,' and that 'Great Green Lake' is name of the other. Yet others say that

'Begetter of Millions of Years' is the name of one, and 'Great Green Lake' is the name of the

other. Now, as concerning the Great God who dwelleth therein, it is Ra himself. "I pass over the

way, I know the head of the Island of Maati."

What is this?

"It is Ra-stau, that is to say, it is the gate to the South of Nerutef, and it is the Northern Gate of

the Domain (Tomb of the god). "Now, as concerning the Island of Maati, it is Abtu. "Others,

however, say that it is the way by which Father Tem travelleth when he goeth forth to

Sekhet-Aaru, [the place] which produceth the food and sustenance of the gods who are [in] their

shrines. "Now the Gate Tchesert is the Gate of the Pillars of Shu, that is to say, the Northern

Gate of the Tuat. "Others, however, say that the Gate of Tchesert is the two leaves of the door

through which the god Tem passeth when he goeth forth to the eastern horizon of the sky. "O ye

gods who are in the presence [of Osiris], grant to me your arms, for I am the god who shall come

into being among you."

Who are these gods?

"They are the drops of blood which came forth from the phallus of Ra when he went forth to

perform his own mutilitation. These drops of blood sprang into being under the forms of the gods

Hu and Sa, who are in the bodyguard of Ra, and who accompany the god Tem daily and every

day. "I, Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, have filled for thee the utchat (the Eye of Ra,

or of Horus), when it had suffered extinction on the day of the combat of the Two Fighters (Horus

and Set)."

What was this combat?

It was the combat which took place on the day when Horus fought with Set, during which Set

threw filth in the face of Horus, and Horus crushed the genitals of Set. The filling of the utchat

Thoth performed with his own fingers. "I remove the thunder-cloud from the sky when there is a

storm with thunder and lightning therein."

What is this?

"This storm was the raging of Ra at the thunder-cloud which [Set] sent forth against the Right

Eye of Ra (the Sun). Thoth removed the thunder- cloud from the Eye of Ra, and brought back

the Eye living, healthy, sound, and with no defect in it to its owner. "Others, however, say that

the thunder-cloud is caused by sickness in the Eye of Ra, which weepeth for its companion Eye

(the Moon); at this time Thoth cleanseth the Right Eye of Ra. "I behold Ra who was born

yesterday from the thighs of the goddess Mehurt; his strength is my strength, and my strength is

his strength."

Who is this?

"Mehurt is the great Celestial Water, but others say that Mehurt is the image of the Eye of Ra at

dawn at his birth daily. "[Others, however, say that] Mehurt is the utchat of Ra. "Now Osiris the

scribe Ani, whose word is truth, is a very great one among the gods who are in the following of

Horus; they say that he is the prince who loveth his lord."

Who are the gods who are in the train of Horus?

"[They are] Kesta, Hapi, Taumutef, and Qebhsenuf. "Homage to you, O ye lords of right and

truth, ye sovereign princes (Tchatcha) who [stand] round about Osiris, who do away utterly sins

and offences, and who are in the following of the goddess Hetepsekhus, grant ye that I may

come unto you. Destroy ye all the faults which are within me, even as ye did for the Seven Spirits

who are among the followers of their lord Sepa. Anpu (Anubis) appointed to them their places on

the day [when he said unto them], "Come ye hither."

Who are the "lords of right and truth"?

"The lords of right and truth are Thoth and Astes, the Lord of Amentet. "The Tchatcha round

about Osiris are Kesta, Hapi, Tuamutef, and Qebhsenuf, and they are also round about the

Constellation of the Thigh (the Great Bear), in the northern sky. "Those who do away utterly sins

and offences, and who are in the following of the goddess Hetepsekhus, are the god Sebek and

his associates who dwell in the water. "The goddess Hetepsekhus is the Eye of Ra. "Others,

however, say that it is the flame which accompanieth Osiris to burn up the souls of his enemies.

"As concerning all the faults which are in Osiris, the registrar of the offerings which are made

unto all the gods, Ani, whose word is truth, [these are all the offences which he hath committed

against the Lords of Eternity] since he came forth from his mother's womb. "As concerning the

Seven Spirits who are Kesta, Hapi, Tuamutef, Qebhsenuf, Maa-atef, Kheribeqef and

Heru-khenti-en-ariti, these did Anubis appoint to be protectors of the dead body of Osiris.

"Others, however, say that he set them round about the holy place of Osiris. "Others say that the

Seven Spirits [which were appointed by Anubis] were Netcheh-netcheh, Aatqetqet,

Nertanef-besef-khenti-hehf, Aq-her-ami- unnut-f, Tesher-ariti-ami-Het-anes,

Ubes-her-per-em-khetkhet, and Maaem- kerh-annef-em-hru. "The chief of the Tchatcha

(sovereign princes) who is in Naarutef is Horus, the Advocate of his father. "As concerning the

day wherein [Anubis said to the Seven Spirits], 'Come ye hither,' [the allusion here] is to the

words 'Come ye hither,' which Ra spake unto Osiris."

Verily may these same words be said unto me in Amentet.

"I am the Divine Soul which dwelleth in the Divine Twin-gods."

Who is this Divine Soul?

"It is Osiris. [When] he goeth into Tetu, and findeth there the Soul of Ra, the one god embraceth

the other, and two Divine Souls spring into being within the Divine Twin-gods."

"As concerning the Divine Twin-gods they are Heru-netch-her-tefef and Heru-khent-en-Ariti

(Horus the Advocate of his father [Osiris], and Horus the sightless). "Others say that the double

Divine Soul which dwelleth in the Divine Twin-gods is the Soul of Ra and the Soul of Osiris, and

yet others say that it is the Soul which dwelleth in Shu, and the Sould which dwelleth in Tefnut,

and that these two Souls form the double Divine Soul which dwelleth in Tetu. "I am the Cat which

fought near the Persea Tree in Anu on the night when the foes of Neb-er-tcher were destroyed."

Who is this Cat?

"This male Cat is Ra himself, and he was called 'Mau' because of the speech of the god Sa, who

said concerning him: 'He is like (mau) unto that which he hath made'; therefore, did the name of

Ra become 'Mau.'

"Others, however, say that the male Cat is the god Shu, who made over the possessions of Keb

to Osiris. "As concerning the fight which took place near the Persea Tree in Anu [these words

have reference to the slaughter] of the children of rebellion, when righteous retribution was

meted out to them for [the evil] which they had done. "As concerning the 'night of the battle,'

[these words refer to] the invasion of the eastern portion of the heaven by the children of

rebellion, whereupon a great battle arose in heaven and in all the earth. "O thou who art in thine

egg (Ra,) who showest from thy Disk, who risest on thy horizon, and dost shine with golden

beams in the height of heaven, like unto whom there is none among the gods, who sailest above

the Pillars of Shu, who sendest forth blasts of fire from thy mouth, [who illuminest the Two Lands

with thy splendour, deliver] thou Nebseni, the lord of fealty [to Osiris], from the god whose form is

hidden, and whose eyebrows are like unto the two arms of the Balance on the night when the

sentences of doom are promulgated."

Who is this invisible god?

"It is An-a-f (he who bringeth his arm.). "As concerning 'the night when the sentences of doom

are promulgated,' it is the night of the burning of the damned, and of the overthrow of the wicked

at the Block, and of the slaughter of souls."

Who is this [slaughterer of souls]?

"It is Shesmu, the headsman of Osiris. "[Concerning the invisible god] some say that he is Aapep

when he riseth up with a head bearing upon it [the feather of] Maat (Truth). But others say that

he is Horus when he riseth up with two heads, whereon one beareth [the feather of] Maat, and

the other [the symbol of] wickedness. He bestoweth wickedness on him that worketh

wickedness, and right and truth upon him that followeth righteousness and truth. "Others say that

he is Heru-ur (the Old Horus), who dwelleth in Sekhem; others say that he is Thoth; others say

that he is Nefer-Tem; and others say that he is Sept who doth bring to nought the acts of the

foes of Nebertcher. "Deliver thou the scribe Nebseni, whose word is truth, from the Watchers,

who carry murderous knives, who possess cruel fingers, and who would slay those who are in

the following of Osiris." May these Watchers never gain the mastery over me, and may I never

fall under their knives!

Who are these Watchers?

"They are Anubis and Horus, [the latter being] in the form of Horus the sightless. Others,

however, say that they are the Tchatcha (sovereign princes of Osiris), who bring to nought the

operations of their knives; and others say that they are the chiefs of the Sheniu chamber. "May

their knives never gain the mastery over me. May I never fall under the knives wherewith they

inflict cruel tortures. For I know their names, and I know the being, Matchet, who is among them

in the House of Osiris. He shooteth forth rays of light from his eye, being himself invisible, and he

goeth round about heaven robed in the flames which come from his mouth, commanding Hapi,

but remaining invisible himself. May I be strong on earth before Ra, may I arrive safely in the

presence of Osiris. O ye who preside over your altars, let not your offerings to me be wanting, for

I am one of those who follow after Nebertcher, according to the writings of Khepera. Let me fly

like a hawk, let me cackle like a goose, let me lay always like the serpent-goddess Neheb- ka."

Who are those who preside over their altars?

"Those who preside over their altars are the similitude of the Eye of Ra, and the similitude of the

Eye of Horus. "O Ra-Tem, thou Lord of the Great House [in Anu], thou Sovereign (life, strentgh,

health [be to thee]) of all the gods, deliver thou the scribe Nebseni, whose word is truth, from the

god whose face is like unto that of a greyhound, whose brows are like those of a man, who

feedeth upon the dead, who watcheth at the Bend of the Lake of Fire, who devoureth the bodies

of the dead, and swalloweth hearts, and who voideth filth, but who himself remaineth unseen."

Who is this greyhound-faced god?

"His name is 'Everlasting Devourer,' and he liveth in the Domain [of Fire] (the Lake of Unt). "As

concerning the Domain of Fire, it is that Aat which is in Naarutef, and is near the Sheniu

chamber. The sinner who walketh over this place falleth down among the knives [of the

Watchers]. "Others, however, say that the name of this god is 'Mates,' and that he keepeth watch

over the door of Amentet; others say that his name is 'Beba,' and that he keepeth watch over the

Bend [of the stream] of Amentet, and yet others say that his name is 'Herisepef.' "Hail, Lord of

Terror, Chief of the Lands of the South and North, thou Lord of the Desert, who dost keep

prepared the block of slaughter, and who dost feed on the intestines [of men]!"

Who is this Lord of Terror?

"It is the Keeper of the Bend [of the stream] of Amentet."

Who is this Keeper?

"It is the Heart of Osiris, which is the devourer of all slaughtered things. "The Urrt Crown hath

been given unto him, with gladness of heart, as Lord of Hensu."

Who is this?

"He to whom the Urrt Crown hath been given with gladness of heart as Lord of Hensu is Osiris.

He was bidden to rule among the gods on the day of the union of earth [with earth] in the

presence of Nebertcher."

Who is this?

"He who was bidden to rule among the gods is the son of Isis (Horus), who was appointed to rule

in the room of his father Osiris. "As concerning [the words] 'day of the union of earth with earth,'

they have reference to the union of earth with earth in the coffin of Osiris, the Soul that liveth in

Hensu, the giver of meat and drink, the destroyer of wrong, and the guide to the everlasting

paths."

Who is this?

"It is Ra himself."

"[Deliver thou the Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is truth] from the great god who carrrieth

away souls, who eateth hearts, who feedeth upon offal, who keepeth watch in the darkness, who

dwelleth in the Seker Boat; those who live in sin fear him."

Who is this?

"It is Suti, but others say that it is Smamur, the soul of Keb. "Hail, Khepera in thy boat, the two

Companies of the Gods are in thy body. Deliver thou the Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is

truth, from the Watchers who pass sentences of doom, who have been appointed by the god

Nebertcher to protect him, and to fasten the fetters on his foes, and who slaughter in the torture

chambers; there is no escape from their fingers. May they never stab me with their knives, may I

never fall helpless into their chambers of torture. I have never done the things which the gods

hate. I am he who is pure in the Mesqet chamber. And saffron cakes have been brought unto

him in Tannt."

Who is this?

"It is Khepera in his boat; it is Ra himself. "As concerning the Watchers who pass sentences of

doom, they are the Apes Isis and Nephthys. "As concerning the things which the gods hate, they

are acts of deceit and lying. He who passeth through the place of purification within the Mesqet

chamber is Anpu (Anubis), who is hard by the coffer which containeth the inward parts of Osiris.

He to whom saffron cakes have been brought in Tannt is Osiris. "Others, however, say that the

saffron cakes in Tannt represent heaven and earth, and others say that they represent Shu, the

strengthener of the Two Lands in Hensu; and others say that they represent the Eye of Horus,

and that Tannt is the burial-place of Osiris. "Tem hath builded thy house, and the double

Lion-god hath laid the foundations of thy habitation. Lo! medicaments have been brought. Horus

purifieth Set and Set strengtheneth, and Set purifieth and Horus strengtheneth. "The Osiris the

scribe Ani, whose word is truth before Osiris, hath come into this land, and he hath taken

possession thereof with his two feet. He is Tem, and he is in the city. "Turn thou back, O Rehu,

whose mouth shineth, whose head moveth, turn thou back before his strength." Another reading

is, 'Turn thou back from him who keepeth watch, and is himself unseen.' Let the Osiris Ani be

safely guarded. He is Isis, and he is found with her hair spread over him; it is shaken out over his

brow. He was conceived by Isis, and engendered by Nephthys, and they have cut away from him

the things which should be cut from him. "Fear followeth after thee, terror is about thine arms.

Thou hast been embraced for millions of years by arms; mortals go round about thee. Thou

smitest down the mediators of thy foes, and thou seizest the arms of the power of darkness. Thy

two sisters (Isis and Nephthys) are given to thee for thy delight. Thou hast created that which is

in Kher-aha, and that which is Anu. Every god feareth thee, for thou art exceedingly great and

terrible; thou [avengest] every god on the man who curseth him, and thou shootest arrows at

him. Thou livest according to thy will. Thou art Uatchet, the Lady of Flame, evil befalleth those

who set themselves up against thee."

What is this?

"'Hidden in form, given of Menhu,' is the name of the "tomb. 'He who seeth what is on his hand'

is the name of Qerau, or, as others say, it is the name of the Block. "Now, he whose mouth

shineth and whose head moveth is the phallus of Osiris, but others say it is [the phallus] of Ra.

'Thou spreadest thy hair, and I shake it out over his brow" is said concerning Isis, who hideth in

her hair, and draweth it round about her. "Uatchet, the Lady of Flames, is the Eye of Ra."

THE SEVEN ARITS

The First Arit.

The name of the Doorkeeper is Sekhet-her-asht-aru. The name of the Watcher is Smetti. The

name of the Herald is Hakheru. The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, shall say when he cometh

unto the First Arit: "I am the mighty one who createth his own light. I have come unto thee, O

Osiris, and, purified from that which defileth thee, I adore thee. Lead on. Name not the name of

Ra-stau to me. Homage to thee, O Osiris, in thy might and in thy strength in Ra-stau. Rise up

and conquer, O Osiris, in Abtu. Thou goest round about heaven, thou sailest in the presence of

Ra, thou lookest upon all the beings who have knowledge. Hail, Ra, thou who goest round about

in the sky, I say, O Osiris in truth, that I am the Sahu (Spirit-body) of the god, and I beseech thee

not to let me be driven away, nor to be cast upon the wall of blazing fire. Let the way be opened

in Ra-stau, let the pain of the Osiris be relieved, embrace that which the Balance hath weighed,

let a path be made for the Osiris in the Great Valley, and let the Osiris have light to guide him on

his way."

The Second Arit.

The name of the Doorkeeper is Unhat. The name of the Watcher is Seqt- her. The name of the

Herald is Ust. The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, shall say [when he cometh to this Arit]: "He

sitteth to carry out his heart's desire, and he weigheth words as the Second of Thoth. The

strength which protecteth Thoth humbleth the hidden Maati gods, who feed upon Maat during the

years of their lives. I offer up my offerings [to him] at the moment when he maketh his way. I

advance, and I enter on the path. O grant thou that I may continue to advance, and that I may

attain to the sight of Ra, and of those who offer up [their] offerings."

The Third Arit.

The name of the Doorkeeper is Unem-hauatu-ent-pehui. The name of the Watcher is Seres-her.

The name of the Herald is Aa. The Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, shall say [when he

cometh to this Arit]: "I am he who is hidden in the great deep. I am the Judge of the Rehui, I have

come and I have done away the offensive thing which was upon Osiris. I tie firmly the place on

which he standeth, coming forth from the Urt. I have stablished things in Abtu, I have opened up

a way through Ra-stau, and I have relieved the pain which was in Osiris. I have balanced the

place whereon he standeth, and I have made a path for him; he shineth brilliantly in Ra-stau."

The Fourth Arit.

The name of the Doorkeeper is Khesef-her-asht-kheru. The name of the Watcher is Seres-tepu.

The name of the Herald is Khesef-at. The Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, shall say

[when he cometh to this Arit]: "I am the Bull, the son of the ancestress of Osiris. O grant ye that

his father, the Lord of his god-like companions, may bear witness on his behalf. I have weighed

the guilty in judgment. I have brought unto his nostrils the life which is ever lasting. I am the son

of Osiris, I have accomplished the journey, I have advanced in Khert-Neter."

The Fifth Arit.

The name of the Doorkeeper is Ankhf-em-fent. The name of the Watcher is Shabu. The name of

the Herald is Teb-her-kha-kheft. The Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, shall say [when

he cometh to this Arit]: "I have brought unto thee the jawbone in Ra-stau. I have brought unto

thee thy backbone in Anu. I have gathered together his manifold members therein. I have driven

back Aapep for thee. I have spit upon the wounds [in his body]. I have made myself a path

among you. I am the Aged One among the gods. I have made offerings to Osiris. I have

defended him with the word of truth. I have gathered together his bones, and have collected all

his members."

The Sixth Arit.

The name of the Doorkeeper is Atek-tau-kehaq-kheru. The name of the Watcher is An-her. The

name of the Herald is Ates-her-[ari]-she. The Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, shall say

[when he cometh to this Arit]: "I have come daily, I have come daily. I have made myself a way. I

have advanced over that which was created by Anpu (Anubis). I am the Lord of the Urrt Crown. I

am the possessor [of the knowledge of] the words of magical power, I am the Avenger according

to law, I have avenged [the injury to] his Eye. I have defended Osiris. I have accomplished my

journey. The Osiris Ani advanceth with you with the word which is truth."

The Seventh Arit:

The name of the Doorkeeper is Sekhmet-em-tsu-sen. The name of the Watcher is

Aa-maa-kheru. The name of the Herald is Khesef-khemi. The Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word

is truth, shall say [when he cometh to this Arit]: "I have come unto thee, O Osiris, being purified

from foul emissions. Thou goest round about heaven, thou seest Ra, thou seest the beings who

have knowledge. [Hail], thou, ONE! Behold, thou art in the Sektet Boat which traverseth the

heavens. I speak what I will to his Sahu (Spirit-body). He is strong, and cometh into being even

[as] he spake. Thou meetest him face to face. Prepare thou for me all the ways which are good

[and which lead] to thee."

RUBRIC: If [these] words be recited by the spirit when he shall come to the Seven Arits, and as

he entereth the doors, he shall neither be turned back nor repulsed before Osiris, and he shall be

made to have his being among the blessed spirits, and to have dominion among the ancestral

followers of Osiris. If these things be done for any spirit he shall have his being in that place like

a lord of eternity in one body with Osiris, and at no place shall any being contend against him.

THE PYLONS OF THE HOUSE OF OSIRIS

The following shall be said when one cometh to the FIRST PYLON. The Osiris the scribe Ani,

whose word is truth, saith: "Lady of tremblings, high-walled, the sovereign lady, the lady of

destruction, who uttereth the words which drive back the destroyers, who delivereth from

destruction him that cometh." The name of her Doorkeeper is Neruit.

The following shall be said when one cometh to the SECOND PYLON. The Osiris the scribe Ani

whose word is truth, saith: "Lady of heaven, Mistress of the Two Lands, devourer by fire, Lady of

mortals, who art infinitely greater than any human being." The name of her Doorkeeper is

Mes-Ptah.

The following shall be said when one cometh to the THIRD PYLON. The Osiris the scribe Ani,

whose word is truth, saith: "Lady of the Altar, the mighty lady to whom offerings are made,

greatly beloved one of every god sailing up the river to Abydos." The name of her Doorkeeper is

Sebqa.

The following shall be said when one cometh to the FOURTH PYLON. The Osiris the scribe Ani,

whose word is truth, saith: "Prevailer with knives, Mistress of the Two Lands, destroyer of the

enemies of the Still-Heart (Osiris), who decreeth the release of those who suffer through evil

hap." The name of her Doorkeeper is Nekau.

The following shall be said when one cometh to the FIFTH PYLON. The Osiris the scribe Ani,

whose word is truth, saith: "Flame, Lady of fire, absorbing the entreaties which are made to her,

who permitteth not to approach her the rebel." The name of her Doorkeeper is Henti-Reqiu.

The following shall be said when one cometh to the SIXTH PYLON. The Osiris the scribe Ani,

whose word is truth, saith: "Lady of light, who roareth mightily, whose breadth cannot be

comprehended. Her like hath not been found since the beginning. There are serpents over which

are unknown. They were brought forth before the Still-Heart." The name of her Doorkeeper is

Semati.

The following shall be said when one cometh to the SEVENTH PYLON. The Osiris the scribe

Ani, whose word is truth, saith: "Garment which envelopeth the helpless one, which weepeth for

and loveth that which it covereth." The name of her Doorkeeper is Saktif.

The following shall be said when one cometh to the EIGHTH PYLON. The Osiris the scribe Ani,

whose word is truth, saith: "Blazing fire, unquenchable, with far-reaching tongues of flame,

irresistible slaughterer, which one may not pass through fear of its deadly attack." The name of

her Doorkeeper is Khutchetef.

The following shall be said when one cometh to the NINTH PYLON. The Osiris the scribe Ani,

whose word is truth, saith: "Chieftainess, lady of strength, who giveth quiet of heart to the

offspring of her lord. Her girth is three hundred and fifty khet, and she is clothed with green

feldspar of the South. She bindeth up the divine form and clotheth the helpless one. Devourer,

lady of all men." The name of her Doorkeeper is Arisutchesef.

The following shall be said when one cometh to the TENTH PYLON. The Osiris the scribe Ani,

whose word is truth, saith: "Goddess of the loud voice, who maketh her suppliants to mourn, the

awful one who terrifieth, who herself remaineth unterrified within." The name of her Doorkeeper

is Sekhenur.

Nu, the steward of the keeper of the seal, saith when he cometh to the ELEVENTH PYLON of

Osiris: "I have made my way, I know you, and I know thy name, and I know the name of her who

is within thee: She who slayeth always, consumer of the fiends by fire, mistress of every pylon,

the lady who is acclaimed on the day of darkness" is thy name. She inspecteth the swathing of

the helpless one.

The Osiris Nu, the steward of the keeper of the seal, saith when he cometh to the TWELFTH

PYLON of Osiris: "I have made my way, I know you, and I know thy name, and I know the name

of her who is within thee: Invoker of thy Two Lands, destroyer of those who come to thee by fire,

lady of spirits, obeyer of the word of thy Lord" is thy name. She inspecteth the swathing of the

helpless one.

The Osiris Nu, the steward of the keeper of the seal, saith when he cometh to the THIRTEENTH

PYLON of Osiris: "I have made my way, I know you and I know thy name, and I know the name

of her who is within thee: Osiris foldeth his arms about her, and maketh Hapi (the Nile-god), to

emit splendour out of his hidden places" is thy name. She inspecteth the swathing of the

helpless one.

The Osiris Nu, the steward of the keeper of the seal, saith when he cometh to the

FOURTEENTH PYLON of Osiris: "I have made my way, I know thee, and I know thy name, and I

know the name of her who is within thee. Lady of might, who trampleth on the Red Demons, who

keepeth the festival of Haaker on the day of the hearing of faults" is thy name. She inspecteth

the swathing of the helpless one.

THE FIFTEENTH PYLON. The Osiris Heru-em-khebit, whose word is truth, shall say when he

cometh to this pylon: "Fiend, red of hair and eyes, who appeareth by night, and doth fetter the

fiend in his lair. Let her hands be given to the Still-Heart in his hour, let her advance and go

forward" is thy name. She inspecteth the swathing of the helpless one.

THE SIXTEENTH PYLON. The Osiris Heru-em-khebit, whose word is truth, shall say when he

cometh to this pylon: "Terrible one, lady of the rain- storm, destroyer of the souls of men,

devourer of the bodies of men, orderer, producer, and maker of slaughter" is thy name. She

inspecteth the swathing of the helpless one.

THE SEVENTEENTH PYLON. The Osiris Heru-em-khebit, whose word is truth, shall say when

he cometh to this pylon: "Hewer-in-pieces in blood, Ahibit, lady of hair" is thy name. She

inspecteth the swathing of the helpless one.

THE EIGHTEENTH PYLON. The Osiris Heru-em-khebit, whose word is truth, shall say when he

cometh to this pylon: "Fire-lover, pure one, lover of slaughterings, cutter off of heads, devoted

one, lady of the Great House, slaughterer of fiends at eventide" is thy name. She inspecteth the

swathing of the helpless one.

THE NINETEENTH PYLON. The Osiris Heru-em-khebit, whose word is truth, shall say when he

cometh to this pylon: "Light-giver for life, blazing all the day, lady of strength [and of] the writings

of the god Thoth himself" is thy name. She inspecteth the swathings of the White House.

THE TWENTIETH PYLON. The Osiris Heru-em-khebit, whose word is truth, shall say when he

cometh to this pylon: "Dweller in the cavern of her lord, her name is Clother, hider of her

creations, conqueror of hearts, swallower [of them]" is thy name. She inspecteth the swathings of

the White House.

THE TWENTY-FIRST PYLON. The Osiris Heru-em-khebit, whose word is truth, shall say when

he cometh to this pylon: "Knife which cutteth when [its name] is uttered, slayer of those who

approach thy flame" is thy name. She possesseth hidden plans.

THE OSIRIS AUFANKH, WHOSE WORD IS TRUTH, SAITH: Hail, saith Horus, O Twenty-first

pylon of the Still-Heart! I have made the way. I know thee. I know thy name. I know the name of

the goddess who guardeth thee. "Sword that smiteth at the utterance of its own name, stinking

face, overthrower of him that approacheth her flame" is thy name. Thou keepest the hidden

things of the avenger of the god, thou guardest them. Amam is his name. He maketh the ash

trees (cedars) not to grow, and the shenu trees (acacias) not to blossom, and preventeth copper

from being found in the mountain. The Tchatcha (Chiefs) of this Pylon are Seven Gods. Tchen,

or Anthch , is the name of the one at the door. Hetepmes is the name of another there.

Messep is the name of another there. Utchara is the name of another there. Beq is the name of

another there. Anp (Anubis) is the name of another there.

I have made the way. I am Menu-Heru, the avenger of his father, the heir of his father Un-Nefer.

I have come. I have given [offerings] to my father Osiris. I have overthrown all his enemies. I

have come daily with the word of truth, the lord of fealty, in the house of my father Tem, the Lord

of Anu, I, the Osiris Auf-ankh, whose word is truth in the southern heaven. I have done what is

right for him that made the right, I have celebrated the Haker festival to the lord thereof. I have

acted as the leader of the festivals. I have given cakes to the Lords of the Altar. I have been the

leader of the propitiatory offerings, cakes, ale, oxen, geese, to my father Osiris Un-Nefer. I am

the protector of the Ba- soul, I have made the Benu bird to appear [by my] words. I have come

daily into the house of the god to make offerings of incense. I have come with the shenti tunic. I

have set the Neshem Boat afloat on the water. I have made the word of Osiris Khenti Amenti to

be truth before his enemies. I have carried away in a boat all his enemies to the slaughter-house

of the East, and they shall never escape from the wardship of the god Keb who dwelleth therein.

I have made the Kefaiu gods of Ra to stand up, I have made his word to be truth. I have come as

a scribe. I have explained [the writings]. I have made the god to have power over his legs. I have

come into the house of him that is upon his mountain (Anubis). I have seen the Chief of the Seh

hall. I have entered into Ra-stau. I have made myself invisible. I have found for myself the

boundary. I have approached Nerutef. I have clothed the naked. I have sailed up the river to

Abydos. I have performed the ceremonies of Hu and Sa. I have entered the house of Astes. I

have made supplication to the Khati gods and to Sekhmet in the temple of Net (Neith), or the

Aged Ones. I have entered Ra-stau. I have made myself invisible. I have found the frontier. I

have approached Nerutef. I have clothed the naked. I have sailed up the river to Abydos. I have

performed the ceremonies of Hu and Sa. I have received. I have risen like a king crowned. I fill

my seat on the throne in the place of my father, the God Who was at the beginning. I have

praised the Meskhen of Ta-tchesert. My mouth is full of Maat (Truth). I have overwhelmed the

Akhekhau serpents. I have come into the Great House with [my] body in a flourishing condition. I

have caused myself to travel in the Boat of Hai. The myrrh unguent of... is in the hair of men

(Rekhit). I have entered into the House of Astes. I have approached with worship the two Khati

gods and Sekhmet, who are in the temple of the Aged One [in Anu].

[And the god Osiris saith:] "Thou hast come, thou shalt be a favoured one in Tetu, O Osiris

Auf-ankh, whose word is truth, the son of the lady Shert-en-Menu, whose word is truth."

THE PRIESTS ANMUTEF AND SAMEREF

THE SPEECH OF THE PRIEST ANMUTEF.

I have come unto you, O ye great Tchatcha Chiefs who dwell in heaven, and upon earth, and in

Khert-Neter, and I have brought unto you the Osiris Ani. He hath not committed any act which is

an abomination before all the gods. Grant ye that he may live with you every day.

The Osiris the scribe Ani adoreth Osiris, Lord of Rasta, and the Great Company of the Gods who

live in Khert-Neter. He saith: "Homage to thee, Khenti Amenti, Un-Nefer, who dwellest in Abtu. I

come to thee. My heart holdeth Truth. There is no sin in my body. I have not told a lie wittingly, I

have not acted in a double manner. Grant thou to me cakes, let me appear in the presence, at

the altar of the Lords of Truth, let me go in and come forth from Khert-Neter [at will], let not my

Heart- soul be driven away [from me]; and grant me a sight of the Disk and the beholding of the

Moon for ever and ever.

THE SPEECH OF THE PRIEST SAMEREF.

I have come unto you, O ye Tchatcha Chiefs who dwell in Rasta, and I have brought unto you

the Osiris Ani, grant ye unto him cakes, and water, and air, and a homestead in Sekhet-hetep as

to the followers of Horus.

The Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, adoreth Osiris, the Lord of everlastingness, and

the Tchatcha Chiefs, the Lords of Rasta. He saith: "Homage to thee, O King of Khert-Neter, thou

Governor of Akert! I have come unto thee. I know thy plans, I am equipped with the forms which

thou takest in the Tuat. Give thou to me a place in Khert-Neter, near the Lords of Truth. May my

homestead be lasting in Sekhet-hetep, may I receive cakes in thy presence."

THE JUDGES IN ANU

Hail, Thoth, who madest to be true the word of Osiris against his enemies, make thou the word

of the scribe Nebseni to be true against his enemies, even as thou didst make the word of Osiris

to be true against his enemies, in the presence of the Tchatcha Chiefs who are with Ra and

Osiris in Anu, on the night of the "things of the night," and the night of battle, and of the fettering

of the Sebau fiends, and the day of the destruction of the enemies of Neb-er-tcher.

Now the great Tchatcha Chiefs in Anu are Tem, Shu, Tefnut, [Osiris and Thoth]. Now the

"fettering of the Sebau fiends" signifieth the destruction of the Smaiu fiends of Set, when he

wrought iniquity a second time.

Hail, Thoth, who didst make the word of Osiris to be true against his enemies, make thou the

word of the Osiris Ani to be true against his enemies, with the great Tchatcha Chiefs who are in

Tetu, on the night of setting up the Tet in Tetu.

Now the great Tchatcha Chiefs who are in Tetu are Osiris, Isis, Nephthys, and Horus the

avenger of his father. Now the "setting up of the Tet in Tetu" signifieth [the raising up of] the

shoulder of Horus, the Governor of Sekhem. They are round about Osiris in the band [and] the

bandages.

Hail, Thoth, who didst make the word of Osiris to be true against his enemies, make thou the

word of the Osiris Ani to be true against his enemies, with the great Tchatcha Chiefs who are in

Sekhem, on the night of the "things of the night" in Sekhem.

Now the great Tchatcha Chiefs who are in Sekhem are Heru-khenti-en- ariti and Thoth who is

with the Tchatcha Chiefs of Nerutef. Now the night of the "things of the night festival" signifieth

the dawn on the sarcophagus of Osiris.

Hail, Thoth, who didst make the word of Osiris to be true against his enemies, make thou the

word of the Osiris the scribe Ani to be true against his enemies, with the great Tchatcha Chiefs

who are in the double town Pe-Tep, on the night of setting up the "Senti" of Horus, and of

establishing him in the inheritance of the possessions of his father Osiris.

Now the great Tchatcha Chiefs who are in Pe-Tep are Horus, Isis, Kesta (Mesta) and Hapi. Now

the "setting up of the 'Senti' of Horus" hath reference to the words which Set spake to his

followers, saying "Set up the Senti."

Hail, Thoth, who didst make the word of Osiris to be true against his enemies, make thou the

word of the Osiris the scribe Ani to be true, in peace, against his enemies, with the great

Tchatcha Chiefs who are in the Lands of the Rekhti (Taiu-Rekhti), in the night when Isis lay

down, and kept watch to make lamentation for her brother Osiris.

Now the great Tchatcha Chiefs who are in Taiu-Rekhti are Isis, Horus, Kesta (Mesta) [Anpu and

Thoth].

Hail, Thoth, who didst make the word of Osiris true against his enemies, make thou the word of

Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, in peace, to be true against his enemies, with the great

Tchatcha Chiefs who are in Abtu, on the night of the god Haker, when the dead are separated,

and the spirits are judged, and when the procession taketh place in Teni.

Now the great Tchatcha Chiefs who are in Abtu are Osiris, Isis, and Up-uat.

Hail, Thoth, who didst make the word of Osiris to be true against his enemies, make thou the

word of the Osiris, the scribe and assessor of the sacred offerings which are made to all the

gods, Ani, to be true against his enemies, with the Tchatcha Chiefs who examine the dead on

the night of making the inspection of those who are to be annihilated.

Now the great Tchatcha Chiefs who are present at the examination of the dead are Thoth, Osiris,

Anpu and Asten (read Astes). Now the inspection (or, counting) of those who are to be

annihilated signifieth the shutting up of things from the souls of the sons of revolt.

Hail, Thoth, who didst make the word of Osiris true against his enemies, make thou the word of

the Osiris the scribe Ani to be true against his enemies, with the great Tchatcha Chiefs who are

present at the digging up of the earth [and mixing it] with their blood, and of making the word of

Osiris to be true against his enemies.

As concerning the Tchatcha Chiefs who are present at the digging up of the earth in Tetu: When

the Smaiu fiends of Set came [there], having transformed themselves into animals, these

Tchatcha Chiefs slew them in the presence of the gods who were there, and they took their

blood, and carried it to them. These things were permitted at the examination [of the wicked] by

those [gods] who dwelt in Tetu.

Hail, Thoth, who didst make the word of Osiris to be true against his enemies, make thou the

word of the Osiris [the scribe] Ani to be true against his enemies, with the great Tchatcha Chiefs

who are in Nerutef on the night of the "Hidden of Forms."

Now the great Tchatcha Chiefs who are in Nerutef are Ra, Osiris, Shu and Bebi.

Now, the night of the "Hidden of Forms" referreth to the placing on the sarcophagus [of Osiris]

the arm, the heel, and the thigh of Osiris Un-Nefer.

Hail, Thoth, who didst make the word of Osiris true against his enemies, make thou the word of

the Osiris, whose word is truth, to be true against his enemies, with the great Tchatcha Chiefs

who are in Rasta, on the night when Anpu lay with his arms on the things by Osiris, and when

the word of Horus was make to be true against his enemies.

The great Tchatcha Chiefs who are in Rasta are Horus, Osiris, and Isis. The heart of Osiris is

happy, the heart of Horus is glad, and the two halves of Egypt (Aterti) are well satisfied thereat.

Hail, Thoth, who didst make the word of Osiris true against his enemies, make thou the word of

the Osiris the scribe Ani, the assessor of the holy offerings made to all the gods, to be true

against his enemies, with the Ten great Tchatcha Chiefs who are with Ra, and with Osiris, and

with every god, and with every goddess, in the presence of the god Nebertcher. He hath

destroyed his enemies, and he hath destroyed every evil thing which appertained to him.

RUBRIC: If this Chapter be recited for, or over, the deceased, he shall come forth by day,

purified after death, according to the desire of his heart. Now if this Chapter be recited over him,

he shall progress over the earth, and he shall escape from every fire, and none of the evil things

which appertain to him shall ever be round about him; never, a million times over, shall this be.

THE CHAPTER OF OPENING THE MOUTH OF THE OSIRIS ANI. To be said:- The god Ptah

shall open my mouth, and the god of my town shall unfasten the swathings, the swathings which

are over my mouth. Thereupon shall come Thoth, who is equipped with words of power in great

abundance, and shall untie the fetters, even the fetters of the god Set which are over my mouth.

And the god Tem shall cast them back at those who would fetter me with them, and cast them at

him. Then shall the god Shu open my mouth, and make an opening into my mouth with the same

iron implement wherewith he opened the mouth of the gods. I am the goddess Sekhmet, and I

take my seat upon the place by the side of Amt-ur the great wind of heaven. I am the great

Star-goddess Saah, who dwelleth among the Souls of Anu. Now as concerning every spell, and

every word which shall be spoken against me, every god of the Divine Company shall set himself

in opposition thereto.

THE CHAPTER OF BRINGING WORDS OF POWER TO THE OSIRIS ANI, who saith:- I am

Tem-Khepera who produced himself on the thighs of his divine mother. Those who dwell in Nu

have been made wolves, and those who are among the Tchatcha Chiefs have become hyenas.

Behold, I will gather together to myself this charm from the person with whom it is [and from the

place] wherein it is [and it shall come to me] quicker than a greyhound, and swifter that light.

Hail, thou who bringest the Ferry- Boat of Ra, thou holdest thy course firmly and directly in the

north wind as thou sailest up the river towards the Island of Fire which is in Khert-Neter. Behold,

thou shalt gather together to thee this charm from wheresoever it may be, and from whomsoever

it may be with [and it shall come to me] quicker than a greyhound, and swifter than light. It (the

charm) made the transformations of Mut; it fashioned the gods [or] kept them silent; by it Mut

gave the warmth [of life] to the gods. Behold, these words of power are mine, and they shall

come unto me from wheresoever they may be, or with whomsoever they may be, quicker than

greyhounds and swifter than light, or, according to another reading, "swifter than shadows."

APPENDIX

THE CHAPTER WHICH MAKETH A MAN TO REMEMBER HIS NAME IN KHERT-NETER.

[The deceased] saith:- Let my name be given to me in the Great House (Per-ur), and let me

remember my name in the House of Fire (Per Neser), on the night wherein the years are

counted up, and the number of the months is told. I am dwelling with the Divine One, I take my

seat on the eastern side of the sky. If any god cometh after me, I shall be able to declare his

name forthwith.

THE CHAPTER OF GIVING A HEART TO THE OSIRIS ANI IN KHERT-NETER. He saith:- Let

my heart be with me in the House of Hearts. Let my heart- case be with me in the House of

heart-cases. Let my heart be with me, and let it rest in [me or] I shall not eat the cakes of Osiris

in the eastern side of the Lake of Flowers, nor have a boat wherein to float down the river, nor a

boat to sail up the river to thee, nor be able to embark in a boat with thee. Let my mouth be to

me that I may speak therewith. Let my legs be to me that I may walk therewith. Let my arms be

to me that I may overthrow the foe therewith. Let the two doors of the sky be opened to me. May

Keb, the Erpat of the gods, open his jaws to me. May he open my two eyes which are blinded by

swathings. May he make me to lift up my legs in walking which are tied together. May Anpu

make my thighs to become vigorous. May the goddess Sekhmet raise me, and lift me up. Let me

ascend into heaven, let that which I command be performed in Het-ka-Ptah. I know how to use

my heart. I am master of my heart-case. I am master of my hands and arms. I am master of my

legs. I have the power to do that which my KA desireth to do. My Heart-soul shall not be kept a

prisoner in my body at the gates of Amentet when I would go in in peace and come forth in

peace.

THE CHAPTER OF NOT LETTING THE HEART OF THE OSIRIS, THE ASSESSOR OF THE

DIVINE OFFERINGS OF ALL THE GODS, ANI, WHOSE WORD IS TRUTH BEFORE OSIRIS,

BE DRIVEN BACK FROM HIM IN KHERT-NETER. He saith:- My heart of my mother. My heart

of my mother. My heart-case of my transformations. Let not any one stand up to bear testimony

against me. Let no one drive me away from the Tchatcha Chiefs. Let no one make thee to fall

away from me in the presence of the Keeper of the Balance. Thou art my KA, the dweller in my

body, the god Khnemu who makest sound my members. Mayest thou appear in the place of

happiness whither we go. Let not make my name to stink Shenit Chiefs, who make men to be

stable. [Let it be satisfactory unto us, and let the listening be satisfactory unto us, and let there

be joy of heart to us at the weighing of words. Let not lies be told against me before the Great

God, the Lord of Amentet. Verily, how great shalt thou be when thou risest up in triumph!]

RUBRIC I: These words are to be said over a scarab of green stone encircled with a band of

refined copper, and [having] a ring of silver; which shall be placed on the neck of the Khu (the

deceased), etc.

RUBRIC II (From the Papyrus of Nu, Sheet 21): If this Chapter be known [by the deceased] he

shall be declared a speaker of the truth both upon earth and in Khert-Neter, and he shall be able

to perform every act which a living human being can perform. Now it is a great protection which

hath been given by the god. This Chapter was found in the city of Khemenu upon the slab of ba,

which was inlaid with [letters of] genuine lapis-lazuli, and was under the feet of [the statue] of the

god, during the reign of His Majesty, the King of the South and North, Menkaura (Mycerinus),

true of word, by Prince Herutataf, who found it during a journey which he made to inspect the

temples. One Nekht was with him who was diligent in making him to understand it, and he

brought it to the king as a wonderful object when he perceived that it was a thing of great

mystery, [the like of] which had never [before] been seen or looked upon. This Chapter shall be

recited by a man who is ceremonially clean and pure, who hath not eaten the flesh of animals, or

fish, and who hath not had intercourse with women. And behold, thou shalt make a scarab of

green stone, with a rim [plated] with gold, which shall be placed above the heart of a man, and it

shall perform for him the "opening of the mouth." And thou shalt anoint it with myrrh unguent,

and thou shalt recite over it the following words of magical power. [Here follows the text of the

Chapter of Not Letting the Heart of Ani Be Taken from Him.]

THE CHAPTER OF NOT LETTING THE HEART-SOUL OF A MAN BE SNATCHED AWAY

FROM HIM IN KHERT-NETER. The Osiris the scribe Ani saith:-I, even I, am he who cometh

forth from the Celestial Water (Akeb). He (Akeb) produced abundance for me, and hath the

mastery there in the form of the River.

(This is a portion of a longer Chapter which is included in the appendix.)

APPENDIX (The following is from the Papyrus of Nefer-uben-f, Naville, op. cit., I, Bl. 72.)

THE CHAPTER OF DRINKING WATER IN KHERT-NETER. The am khent priest, Nefer-uben-f,

whose word is truth, saith:- I, even I, am he who cometh forth from the god Keb. The water-flood

is given to him, he hath become the master thereof in the form of Hapi. I, the am khent

Nefer-uben-f, open the doors of heaven. Thoth hath opened to me the doors of Qebh (the

Celestial Waters). Lo, Hepi Hepi, the two sons of the Sky, mighty in splendour, grant ye that I

may be master over the water, even as Set had dominion over his evil power on the day of the

storming of the Two Lands. I pass by the Great Ones, arm to shoulder, even as they pass that

Great God, the Spirit who is equipped, whose name is unknown. I have passed by the Aged One

of the shoulder. I am Nefer-uben-f, whose word is truth. Hath opened to me the Celestial Water

Osiris. Hath opened to me the Celestial Water Thoth-Hapi, the Lord of the horizon, in his name

of "Thoth, cleaver of the earth." I am master of the water, as Set is master of his weapon. I sail

over the sky, I am Ra, I am Ru. I am Sma. I have eaten the Thigh, I have seized the bone and

flesh. I go round about the Lake of Sekhet-Ar. Hath been given to me eternity without limit.

Behold, I am the heir of eternity, to whom hath been given everlastingness.

(The following two Chapters are from the Papyrus of Nu, Sheets 7 and 12)

THE CHAPTER OF DRINKING WATER AND OF NOT BEING BURNT UP BY FIRE [IN

KHERT-NETER]. Nu saith:- Hail, Bull of Amentet! I am brought unto thee. I am the paddle of Ra

wherewith he transported the Aged Gods. Let me neither be burnt up nor destroyed by fire. I am

Beb, the firstborn son of Osiris, to whom every god maketh an offering in the temple of his Eye in

Anu. I am the divine Heir, the Mighty One, the Great One, the Resting One. I have made my

name to flourish. Deliverer, thou livest in me [every day].

THE CHAPTER OF NOT BEING BOILED IN FIRE. Nu saith:- I am the paddle which is

equipped, wherewith Ra transported the Aged Gods, which raised up the emissions of Osiris

from the Lake of blazing fire, and he was not burned. I sit down like the Light-god, and like

Khnemu, the Governor of lions. Come, cut away the fetters from him that passeth by the side of

this path, and let me come forth therefrom.

THE CHAPTER OF GIVING AIR IN KHERT-NETER. The Osiris Ani saith:- I am the Egg which

dwelt in the Great Cackler. I keep ward over that great place which Keb hath proclaimed upon

earth. I live; it liveth. I grow up, I live, I snuff the air. I am Utcha-aab. I go round about his egg [to

protect it]. I have thwarted the moment of Set. Hail, Sweet one of the Two Lands! Hail, dweller in

the tchefa food! Hail, dweller in the lapis-lazuli! Watch ye over him that is in his cradle, the Babe

when he cometh forth to you.

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Nu, Sheet 12)

THE CHAPTER OF GIVING AIR TO NU IN KHERT-NETER. He saith:- Hail, thou God Temu,

grant thou unto me the sweet breath which dwelleth in thy nostrils! I am the Egg which is in

Kenken-ur (the Great Cackler), and I watch and guard that mighty thing which hath come into

being, wherewith the god Keb hath opened the earth. I live; it liveth; I grow, I live, I snuff the air. I

am the god Utcha-aabet, and I go about his egg. I shine at the moment of the mighty of strength,

Suti. Hail, thou who makest sweet the time of the Two Lands! Hail, dweller among the celestial

food. Hail, dweller among the beings of blue (lapis-lazuli), watch ye to protect him that is in his

nest, the Child who cometh forth to you.

THE CHAPTER OF GIVING AIR IN KHERT-NETER. Nu saith:- I am the jackal of jackals. I am

Shu. I draw air from the presence of the Light-god, from the uttermost limits of heaven, from the

uttermost limits of earth, from the uttermost limits of the pinion of Nebeh bird. May air be given

unto this young divine Babe. [My mouth is open, I see with my eyes.]

THE CHAPTER OF SNUFFING THE AIR WITH WATER IN KHERT-NETER. Hail, Tem. Grant

thou unto me the sweet breath which dwelleth in thy nostrils. I am he who embraceth that great

throne which is in the city of Unu. I keep watch over the Egg of Kenken-ur (the Great Cackler). I

grow and flourish as it groweth and flourisheth. I live as it liveth. I snuff the air as it snuffeth the

air.

THE CHAPTER OF NOT LETTING THE HEART OF A MAN BE SNATCHED AWAY FROM

HIM IN KHERT-NETER. The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- Get thee back, O

messenger of every god! Art thou come to [snatch away] my heart-case which liveth? My

heart-case which liveth shall not be given unto thee. [As] I advance, the gods hearken un

Papyrus of Nu

THE CHAPTER OF NOT ALLOWING THE HEART... TO BE CARRIED AWAY DEAD IN

KHERT-NETER. [Nu, whose word is truth, saith]:- My heart is with me, and it shall never come to

pass that it be carried away. I am the Lord of Hearts, the slayer of the heart-case. I live in truth, I

have my being therein. I am Horus, the Dweller in Hearts, [I am] in the Dweller in the body. I

have life by my word, my heart hath being. My heart-case shall not be snatched away from me, it

shall not be wounded, it shall not be put in restraint if wounds are inflicted upon me. [If] one take

possession of it I shall have my being in the body of my father Keb and in the body of my mother

Nut. I have not done that which is held in abomination by the gods. I shall not suffer defeat [for]

my word is truth.

THE CHAPTER OF NOT LETTING THE HEART-CASE OF A MAN BE TAKEN AWAY FROM

HIM IN KHERT-NETER. The Osiris Ani saith:- Hail, ye who steal and crush heart-cases [and

who make the heart of a man to go through its transformations according to his deeds: let not

what he hath done harm him before you]. Homage to you, O ye Lords of Eternity, ye masters of

everlastingness, take ye not this heart of Osiris Ani into your fingers, and this heart-case, and

cause ye not things of evil to spring up against it, because this heart belongeth to the Osiris Ani,

and this heart-case belongeth to him of the great names (Thoth), the mighty one, whose words

are his members. He sendeth his heart to rule his body, and his heart is renewed before the

gods. The heart of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, is to him; he hath gained the mastery over

it. He hath not said what he hath done. He hath obtained power over his own members. His

heart obeyeth him, he is the lord thereof, it is in his body, and it shall never fall away therefrom. I

command thee to be obedient unto me in Khert-Neter. I, the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, in

peace; whose word is truth in the Beautiful Amentet, by the Domain of Eternity.

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Nu, Sheet 5)

THE CHAPTER OF NOT LETTING THE HEART OF NU, WHOSE WORD IS TRUTH, BE

CARRIED AWAY FROM HIM IN KHERT-NETER. He saith:- Hail, thou Lion-god! I am Unb (the

Blossom). That which is held in abomination to me is the block of slaughter of the god. Let not

this my heart-case be carried away from me by the Fighting Gods in Anu. Hail, thou who dost

wind bandages round Osiris, and who hast seen Set. Hail, thou who returnest after smiting and

destroying him before the mighty ones! This my heart weepeth over itself before Osiris; it hath

made supplication for me. I have given unto him and I have dedicated unto him the thoughts of

the heart in the House of the god (Usekh-her), have brought unto him sand at the entry to

Khemenu. Let not this my heart-case be carried away from me. I make you to ascend his throne,

to fetter heart-cases for him in Sekhet-hetep, [to live] years of strength away from things of all

kinds which are abominations to him, to carry off food from among the things which are thine,

and which are in thy grasp through thy strength. And this my heart-case is devoted to the

decrees of the god Tem, who guideth me through the caverns of Suti, but let not this my heart,

which hath performed its desire before the Tchatcha Chiefs who are in Khert-Neter, be given to

him. When they find the leg and the swathings they bury them.

THE CHAPTER OF NOT LETTING THE HEART OF NU, WHOSE WORD IS TRUTH, BE

DRIVEN AWAY FROM HIM IN KHERT-NETER. He saith:- My heart of my mother. My heart of

my mother. My heart-case of my existence upon the earth. Let no one stand up against me when

I bear testimony in the presence of the Lords of Things. Let it not be said against me and of that

which I have done "He hath committed acts which are opposed to what is right and true," and let

not charges be brought up against me in the presence of the Great God, the Lord of Amentet.

Homage to thee, O my heart (ab). Homage to thee, O my heart-case. Homage to you, O my

reins. Homage to you, O ye gods, who are masters of [your] beards, and who are holy by reason

of your sceptres. Speak ye for me words of good import to Ra, and make ye me to have favour in

the sight of Nehebkau.

THE CHAPTER OF BREATHING THE AIR AND OF HAVING POWER OVER WATER IN

KHERT-NETER. The Osiris Ani saith:- Open to me! Who art thou? Whither goest thou? What is

thy name? I am one of you. Who are these with you? The two Merti goddesses (Isis and

Nephthys). Thou separatest head from head when [he] entereth the divine Mesqen chamber. He

causeth me to set out for the temple of the gods Kem-heru. "Assembler of souls" is the name of

my ferry-boat. "Those who make the hair to bristle" is the name of the oars. "Sert" ("Goad") is the

name of the hold. "Steering straight in the middle" is the name of the rudder; likewise, [the boat]

is a type of my being borne onward in the lake. Let there be given unto me vessels of milk, and

cakes, and loaves of bread, and cups of drink, and flesh, in the Temple of Anpu.

RUBRIC: If the deceased knoweth this Chapter, he shall go into, after coming forth from

Khert-Neter of [the Beautiful Amentet].

THE CHAPTER OF SNUFFING THE AIR, AND OF HAVING POWER OVER THE WATER IN

KHERT-NETER. The Osiris Ani saith:- Hail, thou Sycamore tree of the goddess Nut! Give me of

the [water and of the] air which is in thee. I embrace that throne which is in Unu, and I keep

guard over the Egg of Nekek-ur. It flourisheth, and I flourish; it liveth, and I live; it snuffeth the air,

and I snuff the air, I the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, in [peace].

THE CHAPTER OF NOT DYING A SECOND TIME IN KHERT-NETER. The Osiris Ani saith:-

My hiding place is opened, my hiding place is opened. The Spirits fall headlong in the darkness,

but the Eye of Horus hath made me holy, and Upuati hath nursed me. I will hide myself among

you, O ye stars which are imperishable. My brow is like the brow of Ra. My face is open. My

heart-case is upon its throne, I know how to utter words. In very truth I am Ra himself. I am not a

man of no account. I am not a man to whom violence can be done. Thy father liveth for thee, O

son of Nut. I am thy son, O great one, I have seen the hidden things which are thine. I am

crowned upon my throne like the king of the gods. I shall not die a second time in Khert-Neter.

THE CHAPTER OF NOT ROTTING IN KHERT-NETER. The Osiris Ani saith:- O thou who art

motionless, O thou who art motionless, O thou whose members are motionless, like unto those

of Osiris. Thy members shall not be motionless, they shall not rot, they shall not crumble away,

they shall not fall into decay. My members shall be made [permanent] for me as if I were Osiris

THE CHAPTER OF NOT LETTING THE BODY PERISH. The Osiris Nu saith:- Homage to thee,

O my divine father Osiris! I come to embalm thee. Do thou embalm these my members, for I

would not perish and come to an end [but would be] even like unto my divine father Khepera, the

divine type of him that never saw corruption. Come then, strengthen my breath, O Lord of the

winds, who dost magnify these divine beings who are like unto thyself. Stablish me, stablish me,

and fashion me strongly, O Lord of the funeral chest. Grant thou that I may enter into the land of

everlastingness, according to that which was done for thee, along with thy father Tem, whose

body never saw corruption, and who himself never saw corruption. I have never done that which

thou hatest, nay, I have acclaimed thee among those who love thy KA. Let not my body become

worms, but deliver thou me as thou didst deliver thyself. I pray thee, let me not fall into

rottenness, as thou lettest every god, and every goddess, and every animal, and every reptile,

see corruption, when the soul hath gone out of them, after their death.

And when the soul hath departed, a man seeth corruption, and the bones of his body crumble

away and become stinking things, and the members decay one after the other, the bones

crumble into a helpless mass, and the flesh turneth into foetid liquid. Thus man becometh a

brother unto the decay which cometh upon him, and he turneth into a myriad of worms, and he

becometh nothing but worms, and an end is made of him, and perisheth in the sight of the god of

day (Shu), even as do every god, and every goddess, and every bird, and every fish, and every

creeping worm, and every reptile, and every beast, and every thing whatsoever. Let [all the

Spirits fall] on their bellies [when] they recognize me, and behold, the fear of me shall terrify

them; and thus also let it be with every being that hath died, whether it be animal, or bird, or fish,

or worm, or reptile. Let life [rise out of] death. Let not the decay caused by any reptile make an

end [of me], and let not [enemies] come against me in their various forms. Give thou me not over

to the Slaughterer in this execution-chamber, who killeth the members, and maketh them rot,

being [himself] invisible, and who destroyeth the bodies of the dead, and liveth by carnage. Let

me live, and perform his order; I will do what is commanded by him. Give me not over to his

fingers, let him not overcome me, for I am under thy command, O Lord of the Gods.

Homage to thee, O my divine father Osiris, thou livest with thy members. Thou didst not decay,

thou didst not become worms, thou didst not wither, thou didst not rot, thou didst not putrefy,

thou didst not turn into worms. I am the god Khepera, and my members shall have being

everlastingly. I shall not decay, I shall not rot, I shall not putrefy, I shall not turn into worms, and I

shall not see corruption before the eye of the god Shu. I shall have my being, I shall have by

being; I shall live, I shall live; I shall flourish, I shall flourish, I shall flourish, I shall wake up in

peace, I shall not putrefy, my intestines shall not perish, I shall not suffer injury. My eye shall not

decay. The form of my face shall not disappear. My ear shall not become deaf. My head shall not

be separated from my neck. My tongue shall not be removed. My hair shall not be cut off. My

eyebrows shall not be shaved away, and no evil defect shall assail me. My body shall be

stablished. It shall neither become a ruin, nor be destroyed on this earth.

THE CHAPTER OF NOT PERISHING AND OF BEING ALIVE IN KHERT-NETER. The Osiris

Ani saith:- Hail ye children of the god Shu. The Tuat hath gained the mastery over his diadem.

Among the Hamemet Spirits may I arise, even as did arise Osiris.

THE CHAPTER OF NOT GOING IN TO THE BLOCK OF THE GOD. The Osiris Ani saith:- My

head was fastened on my body in heaven, O Guardian of the Earth, by Ra. [This] was granted

[to me] on the day of my being stablished, when I rose up out of a state of weakness upon [my]

two feet. On the day of cutting off the hair Set and the Company of the Gods fastened my head

to my neck, and it became as firm as it was originally. Let nothing happen to shake it off again!

Make ye me safe from the murderer of my father. I have tied together the Two Earths. Nut hath

fastened together the vertebrae of my neck, and [I] behold them as they were originally, and they

are seen in the order wherein they were when as yet Maat was not seen, and when the gods

were not born in visible forms. I am Penti. I am the heir of the great gods, I the Osiris the scribe

Ani, whose word is truth.

THE CHAPTER OF NOT BEING TRANSPORTED TO THE EAST IN KHERT-NETER. The

Osiris Ani saith:- Hail, Phallus of Ra, which advanceth and beateth down opposition. Things

which have been without motion for millions of years have come into life through Baba. I am

stronger thereby than the strong, and I have more power thereby than the mighty. Now, let me

not be carried away in a boat, or be seized violently and taken to the East, to have the festivals

of Sebau Devils celebrated on me. Let not deadly wounds be inflicted upon me, and let me not

be gored by horns. Thou shalt neither fall [nor] eat fish made by Tebun.

Now, no evil thing of any kind whatsoever shall be done unto me by the Sebau Devils. [I shall not

be gored by] horns. Therefore the Phallus of Ra, [which is] the head of Osiris, shall not be

swallowed up. Behold, I shall come into me fields and I shall cut the grain. The gods shall

provide me with food. Thou shalt not then be gored, Ra-Khepera. There shall not be then pus in

the Eye of Tem, and it shall not be destroyed. Violence shall not be done unto me, and I shall not

be carried away in [my] boat to the East to have the festivals of the Sebau Devils celebrated on

me in evil fashion. Cruel gashes with knives shall not be inflicted upon me, and I shall not be

carried away in [my] boat to the East. I the Osiris, the assessor of the holy offerings of all the

gods, Ani, whose word is truth, happily, the lord of fealty [to Osiris].

THE CHAPTER OF NOT LETTING THE HEAD OF A MAN BE CUT OFF FROM HIS BODY IN

KHERT-NETER. The Osiris Ani saith:- I am a Great One, the son of a Great One. [I am] Fire, the

son of Fire, to whom was given his head after it had been cut off. The head of Osiris was not

removed from his body, and the head of Osiris Ani shall not be removed from his body. I have

knitted myself together, I have made myself whole and complete. I shall renew my youth. I am

Osiris Himself, the Lord of Eternity.

THE CHAPTER OF MAKING THE SOUL TO BE JOINED TO ITS BODY IN KHERT- NETER.

The Osiris Ani saith:- Hail, thou god Aniu! Hail, thou god Pehreri, who dwellest in thy hall, the

Great God. Grant thou that my soul may come to me from any place wherein it may be. Even if it

would tarry, let my soul be brought unto me from any place wherein it may be. Thou findest the

Eye of Horus standing by thee like unto those beings who resemble Osiris, who never lie down in

death. Let not the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, lie down dead among those who lie in Anu, the

land wherein [souls] are joined to their bodies in thousands. Let me have possession of my

Ba-soul and of my Spirit-soul, and let my word be truth with it (the Ba-soul) in every place

wherein it may be. Observe then, O ye guardians of Heaven, my soul [wherever it may be]. Even

if it would tarry, cause thou my Ba-soul to see my body. Thou shalt find the Eye of Horus

standing by thee like [the Watchers].

Hail, ye gods who tow along the boat of the Lord of Millions of Years, who bring it over the sky of

the Tuat, who make it to journey over Nent, who make Ba-souls to enter into their Spirit-bodies,

whose hands hold the steering poles and guide it straight, who grasp tightly your paddles,

destroy ye the Enemy; thus shall the Boat rejoice, and the Great God shall travel on his way in

peace. Moreover, grant ye that the Ba-soul of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth before the

gods, may come forth with your navel cords in the eastern part of the sky, and that it may follow

Ra to the place where he was yesterday, and may set in peace, in peace in Amentet. May it

gaze upon its earthly body, may it take up its abode and its Spirit-body, may it neither perish nor

be destroyed for ever and for ever

These words shall be said over a model of the Ba-soul made of gold, and inlaid with

precious stones, which shall be placed on the breast of the Osiris

THE CHAPTER OF NOT LETTING THE SOUL OF A MAN BE HELD CAPTIVE IN KHERTNETER.

The Osiris Ani saith:- Hail, thou who art exalted! Hail, thou who art adored! Hail, Mighty

One of Souls, thou divine Soul who inspirest great dread, who dost set the fear of thyself in the

gods, who are enthroned upon thy mighty seat. Make thou a path for the Spirit-soul and the

Ba-soul of the Osiris Ani. I am equipped with [words of power]. I am a Spirit-soul equipped with

[words of power]. I have made my way to the place where are Ra and Hathor.

RUBRIC: If this Chapter be known by the deceased he shall be able to transform himself into a

Spirit-soul who shall be equipped with [his soul and his shadow] in Khert-Neter, and he shall not

be shut up inside any door in Amentet, when he is coming forth upon the Earth, or when he is

going back into [Khert-Neter.]

THE CHAPTER OF OPENING THE TOMB TO THE BA-SOUL AND THE SHADOW, AND OF

COMING FORTH BY DAY, AND OF HAVING MASTERY OVER THE TWO LEGS. The Osiris

the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- The place which is closed is opened, the place which

is shut (or sealed) is sealed. That which lieth down in the closed place is opened by the Ba-soul

which is in it. By the Eye of Horus I am delivered. Ornaments are stablished on the brow of Ra.

My stride is made long. I lift up my two thighs [in walking]. I have journeyed over a long road. My

limbs are in a flourishing condition. I am Horus, the Avenger of his Father, and I bring the Urrt

Crown [and set it on] its standard. The road of souls is opened. My twin soul seeth the Great

God in the Boat of Ra, on the day of souls. My soul is in the front thereof with the counter of the

years. Come, the Eye of Horus hath delivered for me my soul, my ornaments are stablished on

the brow of Ra. Light is on the faces of those who are in the members of Osiris. Ye shall not hold

captive my soul. Ye shall not keep in durance my shadow. The way is open to my soul and to my

shadow. It seeth the Great God in the shrine on the day of counting souls. It repeateth the words

of Osiris. Those whose seats are invisible, who fetter the members of Osiris, who fetter

Heart-souls and Spirit-souls, who set a seal upon the dead, and who would do evil to me, shall

do no evil to me. Haste on the way to me. Thy heart is with thee. My Heart-soul and my

Spirit-soul are equipped; they guide thee. I sit down at the head of the great ones who are chiefs

of their abodes. The wardens of the members of Osiris shall not hold thee captive, though they

keep ward over souls, and set a seal on the shadow which is dead. Heaven shall not shut thee

in.

RUBRIC: If this Chapter be known by the deceased he shall come forth by day, and his soul

shall not be kept captive.

APPENDIX (From the Papryus of Nebseni, Sheet 6)

That which was shut hath been opened [that is] the dead. That which was shut fast hath been

opened by the command of the Eye of Horus, which hath delivered me. Established are the

beauties on the forehead of Ra. My steps are long. My legs are lifted up. I have performed the

journey, my members are mighty and are sound. I am Horus, the Avenger of his Father. I am he

who bringeth along his father, and his mother, by means of his staff. The way shall be opened to

him that hath power over his feet, and he shall see the Great God in the Boat of Ra, when souls

are counted therein at the bows, and when the years also are counted up. Grant that the Eye of

Horus, which maketh the adornments of splendour to be firm on the forehead of Ra, may deliver

my soul for me, and let darkness cover your faces, O ye who would imprison Osiris. O keep not

captive my soul. O keep not ward over my shadow, but let a way be opened for my soul and my

shadow, and let them see the Great God in the shrine on the day of the counting of souls, and let

them hold converse with Osiris, whose habitations are hidden, and those who guard the

members of Osiris, and who keep ward over the Spirit-souls, and who hold captive the shadows

of the dead, and who would work evil against me, so that they shall [not] work evil against me. A

way shall be for KA with thee, and thy soul shall be prepared by those who keep ward over the

members of Osiris, and who hold captive the shadows of the dead. Heaven shall not keep thee

fast, the earth shall not hold thee captive. Thou shalt not live with the beings who slay, but thou

shalt be master of thy legs, and thou shalt advance to thy body straightway in the earth, [and to]

those who belong to the shrine of Osiris and guard his members.

THE CHAPTER OF LIFTING UP THE FEET, AND OF COMING FORTH ON THE EARTH. The

Osiris Ani saith:- Perform thy work, O Seker, perform thy work, O Seker, O thou who dwellest in

thy circle, and who dwellest in my feet in Khert-Neter. I am he who sendeth forth light over the

Thigh of heaven. I come forth in heaven. I sit down by the Light-god (Khu). O I am helpless. O I

am helpless. I would walk. I am helpless. I am helpless in the regions of those who plunder in

Khert-Neter, I the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, in peace.

THE CHAPTER OF FORCING A WAY INTO AMENTET [AND OF COMING FORTH] BY DAY.

The Osiris Ani saith:- The town of Unu is opened. My head is sealed up, Thoth. Perfect is the

Eye of Horus. I have delivered the Eye of Horus which shineth with splendours on the brow of

Ra, the Father of the gods, [I am] that self-same Osiris, [the dweller in] Amentet. Osiris knoweth

his day, and he knoweth that he shall live through his period of life; I shall have by being with

him. I am the Moon-god Aah, the dweller among the gods. I shall not come to an end. Stand up

therefore, O Horus, for thou art counted among the gods.

APPENDIX (Naville, op. cit., I, Bl. X)

THE CHAPTER OF FORCING A WAY INTO THE TUAT. The Am Khent priest Nefer- uben-f,

whose word is truth, saith:- Hail, Soul, thou mighty one of terror. Behold, I have come unto thee. I

see thee. I have forced a way through the Tuat. I see my father Osiris. I drive away the darkness.

I love him. I have come. I see my father Osiris. He hath counted the heart of Set. I have made

offerings for my father Osiris. I have opened all the ways in heaven and on earth. I love him. I

have come. I have become a Spirit-body and a Spirit-soul, who is equipped. Hail, every god and

every Spirit-soul, I have made the ways. I am Thoth...

ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE TUAT AND OF COMING FORTH BY DAY.

Open is the land of Unu. Shut is the head of Thoth. Perfect is the Eye of Horus. I have delivered

the Eye of Horus, the shining one, the ornament of the Eye of Ra, the Father of the Gods. I am

that same Osiris who dwelleth in Amentet. Osiris knoweth his day, which cometh to an end. I am

Set, the Father of the Gods. I shall never come to an end.

THE CHAPTER OF COMING FORTH BY DAY AND OF LIVING AFTER DEATH. The Osiris Ani

saith:- Hail, thou One, who shinest from the moon. Hail, thou One, who shinest from the moon.

Grant that this Osiris Ani may come forth among thy multitudes who are at the portal. Let him be

with the Light-God. Let the Tuat be opened to him. Behold, the Osiris Ani shall come forth by day

to perform everything which he wisheth upon the earth among those who are living [thereon].

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Nu, Sheet 13)

Hail, thou god Tem, who comest forth from the Great Deep, who shinest gloriously under the

form of the twin Lion-gods, send forth with might thy words unto those who are in thy presence,

and let the Osiris Nu enter into their assembly. He hath performed the decree which hath been

spoken to the mariners at eventide, and the Osiris Nu, whose word is truth, shall live after his

death, even as doth Ra every day. Behold, most certainly Ra was born yesterday, and the Osiris

Nu was born yesterday. And every god shall rejoice in the life of the Osiris Nu, even as they

rejoice in the life of Ptah, when he appeareth from the Great House of the Aged One which is in

Anu.

THE CHAPTER OF COMING FORTH BY DAY AFTER FORCING AN ENTRANCE THROUGH

THE AAMHET. The Osiris Ani saith:- Hail, Soul, thou mighty one of terror! Verily, I am here. I

have come. I behold thee. I have passed through the Tuat. I have seen Father Osiris. I have

scattered the gloom of night. I am his beloved one. I have come, I have seen my Father Osiris. I

have stabbed the heart of Suti. I have made offerings to my Father Osiris. I have opened every

way in heaven and on the earth. I am the son who loveth his Fathers (sic) Osiris. I am a

Spirit-body. I am a Spirit-soul. I am equipped. Hail, every god and every Spirit-soul. I have made

the way [to Osiris]. I the Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is truth.

THE CHAPTER OF MAKING A MAN TO RETURN TO LOOK UPON HIS HOUSE ON EARTH.

The Osiris Ani saith:- I am the Lion-god who cometh forth with long strides. I have shot arrows,

and I have wounded my prey. I have shot arrows, and I have wounded my prey. I am the Eye of

Horus, I traverse the Eye of Horus at this season. I have arrived at the domains. Grant that the

Osiris Ani may come in peace.

ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE COMING FORTH OF A MAN BY DAY AGAINST HIS

ENEMIES IN KHERT-NETER. [The Osiris Ani saith:-] I have divided the heavens. I have cleft the

horizon. I have traversed the earth [following in] his footsteps. I have conquered the mighty

Spirit-souls because I am equipped for millions of years with words of power. I eat with my

mouth. I evacuate with my body. Behold, I am the God of the Tuat! Let these things be given

unto me, the Osiris Ani, in perpetuity withou fail or diminution.

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Nu, Sheet 21)

THE CHAPTER OF COMING FORTH AGAINST ENEMIES IN KHERT-NETER. The Osiris Nu

saith:- Hail, Am-a-f (Eater of his arm), I have passed over the road. I am Ra. I have come forth

from the horizon against my enemies. I have not permitted him to escape from me. I have

stretched out my hand like that of the Lord of the Urrt Crown. I have lifted up my feet even as the

Uraei-goddesses lift themselves up. I have not permitted the enemy [to be saved] from me. As

for mine enemy, he hath been given to me, and he shall not be delivered from me. I stand up like

Horus. I sit down like Ptah. I am strong like Thoth. I am mighty like Tem. I walk with my legs. I

speak with my mouth. I chase my enemy. He hath been given unto me, and he shall not be

delivered from me.

A HYMN OF PRAISE TO RA WHEN HE RISETH UPON THE HORIZON, AND WHEN HE

SETTETH IN THE LAND OF LIFE. Osiris the scribe Ani saith:- Homage to thee, O Ra, when

thou risest as Tem-Heru-Khuti. Thou art to be adored. Thy beauties are before mine eyes, [thy]

radiance is upon my body. Thou goest forth to thy setting in the Sektet Boat with [fair] winds, and

thy heart is glad; the heart of the Matet Boat rejoiceth. Thou stridest over the heavens in peace,

and all thy foes are cast down; the stars which never rest sing hymns of praise unto thee, and

the stars which are imperishable glorify thee as thou sinkest to rest in the horizon of Manu, O

thou who art beautiful at morn and at eve, O thou lord who livest, and art established, O my Lord!

Homage to thee, O thou who art Ra when thou risest, and who art Tem when thou settest in

beauty. Thou risest and thou shinest on the back of thy mother [Nut], O thou who art crowned

the king of the gods! Nut welcometh thee, and payeth homage unto thee, and Maat, the

everlasting and never-changing goddess, embraceth thee at noon and at eve. Thou stridest over

the heavens, being glad at heart, and the Lake of Testes is content. The Sebau-fiend hath fallen

to the ground, his fore-legs and his hind-legs have been hacked off him, and the knife hath

severed the joints of his back. Ra hath a fair wind, and the Sektet Boat setteth out on its journey,

and saileth on until it cometh into port. The gods of the South, the gods of the North, the gods of

the West, and the gods of the East praise thee, O thou Divine Substance, from whom all living

things came into being. Thou didst send forth the word when the earth was submerged with

silence, O thou Only One, who didst dwell in heaven before ever the earth and the mountains

came into being. Hail, thou Runner, Lord, Only One, thou maker of the things that are, thou hast

fashioned the tongue of the Company of the Gods, thou hast produced whatsoever cometh forth

from the waters, thou springest up out of them above the submerged land of the Lake of Horus.

Let me breathe the air which cometh forth from thy nostrils, and the north wind which cometh

forth from thy mother Nut. Make thou my Spirit-soul to be glorious, O Osiris, make thou my

Heart-soul to be divine. Thou art worshipped as thou settest, O Lord of the gods, thou art exalted

by reason of thy wondrous works. Shine thou with the rays of light upon my body day by day,

upon me, Osiris the scribe, the assessor of the divine offerings of all the gods, the overseer of

the granary of the Lords of Abydos, the real royal scribe who loveth thee, Ani, whose word is

truth, in peace.

Praise be unto thee, O Osiris, the Lord of Eternity, Un-Nefer, Heru- Khuti (Harmakhis), whose

forms are manifold, whose attributes are majestic [Praise be unto thee], O thou who art

Ptah-Seker-Tem in Anu, thou Lord of the hidden shrine, thou Creator of the House of the KA of

Ptah (Het-ka-Ptah) and of the gods [therein], thou Guide of the Tuat, who art glorified when thou

settest in Nu (the Sky). Isis embraceth thee in peace, and she driveth away the fiends from the

entrances of thy paths. Thou turnest thy face towards Amentet, and thou makest the earth to

shine as with refined copper. Those who have lain down in death rise up to see thee, they

breathe the air, and they look upon thy face when the disk riseth on the horizon. Their hearts are

at peace since they behold thee, o thou who art Eternity and Everlastingness.

THE SOLAR LITANY

Homage to you, O ye gods of the Dekans in Anu, and to you, O ye Hememet-spirits in Kher Aha,

and to thee, O Unti, who art the most glorious of all the gods who are hidden in Anu, O grant

thou unto me a path whereover I may pass in peace, for I am just and true; I have not spoken

falsehood wittingly, nor have I done aught with deceit.

Homage to thee, O An in Antes, Heru-khuti, who dost with long strides march across the

heavens, O grant thou unto me a path whereover I may pass in peace, for I am just and true; I

have not spoken falsehood wittingly, nor have I done aught with deceit.

Homage to thee, O Everlasting Soul, thou Soul who dwellest in Tetu, Un-Nefer, the son of Nut,

who art the Lord of Akert, O grant thou unto me a path whereover I may pass in peace, for I am

just and true; I have not spoken falsehood wittingly, nor have done aught with deceit.

Homage to thee in thy dominion over Tetu, upon whose brow the Urrt Crown is established, thou

One who createst the strength to protect thyself, and who dwellest in peace, O grant thou unto

me a path whereover I may pass in peace, for I am just and true; I have not spoken falsehood

wittingly, nor have I done aught with deceit.

Homage to thee, O Lord of the Acacia Tree, whose Seker Boat is set upon its sledge, who

turnest back the Fiend, the Evildoer, and dost cause the Eye of Ra (utchat) to rest upon its seat,

O grant thou unto me a path whereover I may pass in peace, for I am just and true; I have not

spoken falsehood wittingly, nor have I done aught with deceit.

Homage to thee, O thou who art mighty in thine hour, thou great and mighty Prince who dost

dwell in Anrutef, thou Lord of Eternity and Creator of the Everlastingness, thou Lord of Hensu, O

grant thou unto me a path whereover I may pass in peace, for I am just and true; I have not

spoken falsehood wittingly, nor have I done aught with deceit.

Homage to thee, O thou who restest upon Truth, thou Lord of Abtu, whose limbs form the

substance of Ta-tchesert, unto whom fraud and deceit are abominations, O grant thou unto me a

path whereover I may pass in peace, for I am just and true; I have not spoken falsehood

wittingly, nor have I done aught with deceit.

Homage to thee, O thou who dwellest in thy boat, who dost bring Hapi (the Nile) forth from his

cavern, whose body is the light, and who dwellest in Nekhen, O grant thou unto me a path

whereover I may pass in peace, for I am just and true; I have not spoken falsehood wittingly, nor

have I done aught with deceit.

Homage to thee, O thou Creator of the gods, thou King of the South and North, Osiris, whose

word is truth, who rulest the world by thy gracious goodness, thou Lord of the Atebui, O grant

thou unto me a path whereover I may pass in peace, for I am just and true; I have not spoken

falsehood wittingly, nor have I done aught with deceit.

APPENDIX (From the Saite Recension, ed. Lepsius, Bl. V)

Homage to thee, O thou who comest as Tem, who didst come into being to create the Company

of the Gods. Homage to thee, O thou who comest as the Soul of Souls, the Holy One in

Amentet. Homage to thee, O President of the Gods, who illuminest the Tuat with thy beauties.

Homage to thee, O thou who comest as the Light-god, who travellest in thy Disk. Homage to

thee, O thou greatest of all gods, who are crowned King in heaven, Governor in the Tuat.

Homage to thee, O thou who makest a way through the Tuat, who dost lead the way through all

doors. Homage to thee, O thou who art among the gods, who dost weigh words in Khert-Neter.

Homage to thee, O thou who dwellest in thy secret places, who dost fashion the Tuat with thy

might. Homage to thee, O great one, O mighty one, thine enemies have fallen in places where

they were smitten. Homage to thee, O thou who hast hacked the Sebau-fiends in pieces, and

hast annihilated Aapep. Grant thou the sweet breeze of the north wind to the Osiris Auf-ankh,

whose word is truth.

A HYMN OF PRAISE TO RA WHEN HE RISETH IN THE EASTERN PART OF HEAVEN.

Those who are in his following rejoice, and the Osiris, the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, saith:-

Hail, thou Disk, thou lord of rays, who risest on the horizon day by day. Shine thou with thy

beams of light upon the face of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, for he singeth hymns of

praise to thee at dawn, and he maketh thee to sit at eventide [with words of adoration]. May the

soul of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, come forth with thee into heaven! May he set out with

thee in the Matet Boat [in the morning], may he come into port in the Sektet Boat [in the

evening], and may he cleave his path among the stars of heaven which never rest.

The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, being at peace [with his god], maketh adoration to his Lord,

the Lord of Eternity, and saith:- Homage to thee, O Heru-khuti, who art the god Khepera, the

self-created. When thou risest on the horizon and sheddest thy beams of light upon the Lands of

the South and of the North, thou art beautiful, yea beautiful, and all the gods rejoice when they

behold thee, the king of heaven. The goddess, the Lady of the Hour, is stablished upon thy

head, her Uraei of the South and of the North are upon thy brow, and she taketh up her place

before thee. The god Thoth is stablished in the bows of thy boat to destroy utterly all thy foes.

Those who dwell in the Tuat come forth to meet thee, and they bow to the earth in homage as

they come towards thee, to look upon thy beautiful Form. And I, Ani, have come into thy

presence, so that I may be with thee, and may behold thy Disk every day. Let me not be kept

captive [by the tomb], and let me not be turned back [on my way]. Let the members of my body

be made new again when I contemplate thy beauties, even as are the members of all thy

favoured ones, because I am one of those who worshipped thee upon earth. Let me arrive in the

Land of Eternity, let me enter into the Land of Everlastingness. This, O my Lord, behold thou

shalt ordain for me.

AND MOREOVER, THE OSIRIS ANI, WHOSE WORD IS TRUTH, IN PEACE, THE

TRUTH-SPEAKER, SAITH:- Homage to thee, O thou who risest on thy horizon in the form of

Ra, who restest upon Law, [which can neither be changed nor altered]. Thou passest over the

sky, and every face, watcheth thee and thy course, for thou thyself art hidden from their gaze.

Thou dost show thyself [to them] at dawn and at eventide each day. The Sektet Boat, wherein

Thy Majesty dwelleth, setteth forth on its journey with vigour. Thy beams [fall] upon all faces, thy

light with its manifold colours is incomprehensible [to man], and thy brilliant rays cannot be

reported. The Lands of the Gods see thee, they could write [concerning thee]; the Deserts of

Punt could count thee. Thy creation is hidden. It is one by the opening of thy mouth. Thy form is

the head of Nu. May he (Ani) advance, even as thou dost advance, without cessation, even as

Thy Majesty [ceaseth not to advance] even for a moment. With great strides thou dost in one

little moment pass over limitless distances which would need millions and hundreds of thousands

of years [for a man to pass over; this] thou doest, and then thou sinkest to rest. Thou bringest to

an end the hours of the night, even as thou stridest over them. Thou bringest them to an end by

thine own ordinance, and dawn cometh on the earth. Thou settest thyself before thy handiwork in

the form of Ra, and thou rollest up on the horizon... Thou sendest forth light when thy form

raiseth itself up, thou ordainest the increase of thy splendours. Thou mouldest thy limbs as thou

advancest, thou bringest them forth, thou who wast never brought forth, in the form of Ra, who

rolleth up into the height of heaven. Grant thou that I may reach the heaven of eternity, and the

region where thy favoured ones dwell. May I unite with those holy and perfect Spirit-souls of

Khert-Neter. May I come forth with them to behold thy beauties as thou rollest on at eventide, as

thou journeyest to thy mother Nut (the Night-sky), and dost place thyself at the right hand (in the

West). My two hands are raised to thee in praise and thanksgiving when thou settest in life.

Behold, thou art the Creator of Eternity, who art adored when thou settest in Nu. I have set thee

in my heart, without wavering, O thou who art more divine than the gods.

The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- Praise and thanksgiving be unto thee, O thou who

rollest on like unto gold, thou Illuminer of the Two Lands on the day of thy birth. Thy mother

brought thee forth on her hand, and thou didst light up with splendour the circle which is travelled

over by the Disk. O Great Light who rollest across Nu, thou dost raise up the generations of men

from the deep source of thy waters, and dost make to keep festivals all districts and cities, and

all habitations. Thou protectest [them] with thy beauties. Thy KA riseth up with the celestial food

hu and tchefau. O thou mightily victorious one, thou Power of Powers, who makest strong thy

throne against the sinful ones, whose risings on thy throne in the Sektet Boat are mighty, whose

strength is widespread in the Atett Boat, make thou the Osiris Ani to be glorious by virtue of his

word, which is truth, in Khert-Neter. Grant thou that he may be in Amentet free from evil, and let

[his] offences be [set] behind thee. Grant thou that he may [live there] a devoted slave of the

Spirit-souls. Let him mingle among the Heart-souls who live in Ta-tchesert (the Holy Land). Let

him travel about in the Sekhet-Aaru (the Elysian Fields), conformably to [thy] decree with joy of

heart- him the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth.

[And the god maketh answer]:-Thou shalt come forth into heaven, thou shalt sail over the sky,

and thou shalt hold loving intercourse with the Star-gods. Praises shall be made to thee in the

Boat. Thy name shall be proclaimed in the Atett Boat. Thou shalt look upon Ra within his shrine.

Thou shalt make the Disk to set [with prayer] every day. Thou shalt see the Ant Fish in his

transformations in the depths of the waters of turquoise. Thou shalt see the Abtu Fish in his time.

It shall be that the Evil One shall fall when he deviseth a plan to destroy thee, and the joints of

his neck and back shall be hacked asunder. Ra saileth with a fair wind, and the Sektet Boat

progresseth and cometh into port. The mariners of Ra rejoice, and the heart of the Lady of the

Hour is glad, for the enemy of her Lord hath been cast to the ground. Thou shalt behold Horus

standing on the pilot's place in the Boat, and Thoth and Maat shall stand one on each side of

him. All the gods shall rejoice when they behold Ra coming in peace to make the hearts of the

Spirit- souls to live, and the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, the assessor of the holy offerings of

the Lords of Thebes, shall be with them!

THE CHAPTER OF THE NEW MOON

THE FOLLOWING IS TO BE RECITED ON THE DAY OF THE MONTH (NEW MOON DAY).

The Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, in peace, whose word is truth, saith:- Ra

ascendeth his throne on his horizon, and the Company of his Gods follow in his train. The God

cometh forth from his hidden place, [and] tchefau food falleth from the eastern horizon of heaven

at the word of Nut. They (the gods) rejoice over the paths of Ra, the Great Ancestor [as] he

journeyeth round about. Therefore art thou exalted, O Ra, the dweller in thy Shrine. Thou

swallowest the winds, thou drawest into thyself the north wind, thou eatest up the flesh of thy

seat on the day when thou breathest truth. Thou dividest [it among] the gods who are [thy]

followers. [Thy] Boat saileth on travelling among the Great Gods at thy word. Thou countest thy

bones, thou gatherest together thy members, thou settest thy face towards Beautiful Amentet,

and thou comest there, being made new every day. Behold, thou art that Image of Gold, thou

hast the unitings of the disks of the sky, thou hast quakings, thou goest round about, and art

made new each day. Hail! There is rejoicing in the horizon! The gods who dwell in the sky

descend the ropes [of thy Boat] when they see the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, they ascribe

praise unto him as unto Ra. The Osiris Ani is a Great Chief. [He] seeketh the Urrt Crown. His

provisions are apportioned to him- the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth. [His] fate is strong from

the exalted body of the Aamu gods, who are in the presence of Ra. The Osiris Ani, whose word

is truth, is strong on the earth and in Khert-Neter. O Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, wake up,

and be strong like unto Ra every day. The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, shall not tarry, he shall

not remain motionless in this land for ever. Right well shall he see with his two eyes, right well

shall he hear with his two ears, the things which are true, the things which are true. The Osiris

Ani, whose word is truth, is in Anu, the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, is as Ra, and he is

exalted by reason of [his] oars among the Followers of Nu. The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth,

cannot tell what he hath seen [or] narrate [what he hath heard] in the House of the God of

Mysteries. Hail! Let there be shouts of acclamation of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, the

divine body of Ra in the Boat of Nu, who beareth propitiatory offerings for the KA of the god of

that which he loveth. The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, in peace, whose word is truth, is like

Horus, the mighty one of transformations.

RUBRIC: This Chapter is to be recited over a boat seven cubits long, made of green stone of the

Tchatchau. Make a heaven of stars, and purify it and cleanse it with natron and incense. Make

then a figure of Ra upon a tablet of new stone in paint, and set it in the bows of the boat. Then

make a figure of the deceased whom thou wilt make perfect, [and place it] in the boat. Make it to

sail in the Boat of Ra, and Ra himself shall look upon it. Do not these things in the presence of

any one except thyself, or thy father, or thy son. Then let them keep guard over their faces, and

they shall see the deceased in Khert-Neter in the form of a messenger of Ra.

A HYMN TO RA [WHICH IS TO BE SUNG] ON THE DAY OF THE MONTH (THE DAY OF THE

NEW MOON) [WHEN] THE BOAT OF RA SAILETH. [The Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is

truth, saith:-] Homage to thee, O thou who dwellest in thy Boat. Thou rollest on, thou rollest on,

thou sendest forth light, thou sendest forth light. Thou decreest rejoicing for [every] man for

millions of years unto those who love him. Thou givest [thy] face to the Hememet spirits, thou

god Khepera who dwellest in thy Boat. Thou hast overthrown the Fiend Aapep. O ye Sons of

Keb, overthrow ye the enemies of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, and the fiends of

destruction who would destroy the Boat of Ra. Horus hath cut off your heads in heaven. Ye who

were in the forms of geese, your navel strings are on the earth. The animals are set upon the

earth... in the form of fish. Every male fiend and every female fiend shall be destroyed by the

Osiris Ani, whose word is truth. Whether the fiends descend from out of heaven, or whether they

come forth from the earth, or whether they advance on the waters, or whether they come from

among the Star-gods, Thoth, [the son of Aner], coming forth from Anerti shall hack them to

pieces. And the Osiris Ani shall make them silent and dumb. And behold ye, this god, the mighty

one of slaughters, the terror of whom is most great, shall wash himself clean in your blood, and

he shall bathe in your gore, and ye shall be destroyed by the Osiris Ani in the Boat of his Lord

Ra- Horus. The heart of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, shall live. His mother Isis giveth birth

to him, and Nephthys nurseth him, just as Isis gave birth to Horus, and Nephthys nursed him.

[He] shall repulse the Smait fiends of Suti. They shall see the Urrt Crown stablished upon his

head, and they shall fall down upon their faces [and worship him]. Behold, O ye Spirit-souls, and

men, and gods, and ye dead, when ye see the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, in the form of

Horus, and the favoured one of the Urrt Crown, fall ye down upon your faces. The word of the

Osiris Ani is truth before his enemies in heaven above, and on earth beneath, and before the

Tchatchau Chiefs of every god and of every goddess.

RUBRIC: This Chapter shall be recited over a large hawk standing upright with the White Crown

upon his head, [and over figures of] Tem, Shu, Tefnut, Keb, Nut, Osiris, Isis, [Suti] and Nephthys.

And they shall be painted in colour upon a new tablet, which shall be placed in a boat, together

with a figure of the deceased. Anoint them with heken oil, and offer unto them burning incense,

and geese, and joints of meat roasted. It is an act of praise to Ra as he journeyeth in his boat,

and it will make a man to have his being with Ra, and to travel with him wheresoever he goeth,

and it will most certainly cause the enemies of Ra to be slain. And the Chapter of travelling shall

be recited on the sixth day of the festival.

APPENDIX (From the Turin Papyrus)

ANOTHER CHAPTER WHICH IS TO BE RECITED WHEN THE MOON RENEWETH ITSELF

ON THE DAY OF THE MONTH [WHEREON IT DOETH THIS]. Osiris unfettereth the

storm-cloud in the body of heaven, and is unfettered himself; Horus is made strong happily each

day. He whose transformations are many hath had offerings made unto him at the moment, and

he hath made an end of the storm which is in the face of the Osiris, Auf-ankh, whose word is

truth. Verily, he cometh, and he is Ra in journeying, and he is the four celestial gods in the

heavens above. The Osiris Auf-ankh, whose word is truth, cometh forth in his day, and he

embarketh among the tackle of the boat.

RUBRIC: If this Chapter be known by the deceased he shall become a perfect Spirit-soul in

Khert-Neter, and he shall not die a second time, and he shall eat his food side by side with

Osiris. If this Chapter be known by the deceased upon earth, he shall become like unto Thoth,

and he shall be adored by those who live. He shall not fall headlong at the moment of the

intensity of the royal flame of the goddess Bast, and the Great Prince shall make him to advance

happily.

THE CHAPTER OF ADVANCING TO THE TCHATCHAU CHIEFS OF OSIRIS. The Osiris Ani,

whose word is truth, saith:- I have built a house for my Ba-soul in the sanctuary in Tetu. I sow

seed in the town of Pe (Buto). I have ploughed the fields with my labourers. My palm tree

[standeth upright and is] like Menu upon it. I abominate abominable things. I will not eat the

things which are abominations unto me. What I abominate is filth: I will not eat it. I shall not be

destroyed by the offerings of propitiation and the sepulchral meals. I will not approach filth [to

touch it] with my hands, I will not tread upon it with my sandals. For my bread shall be made of

the white barley, and my ale shall be made from the red grain of the god Hapi (the Nile-god),

which the Sektet Boat and the Atett Boat shall bring [unto me], and I will eat my food under the

leaves of the trees whose beautiful arms I myself do know. O what splendour shall the White

Crown make for me which shall be lifted up on me by the Uraei-goddesses! O Doorkeeper of

Sehetep-taui, bring thou to me that wherewith the cakes of propitiation are made. Grant thou to

me that I may lift up the earth. May the Spirit-souls open to me [their] arms, and let the Company

of the Gods hold their peace whilst the Hememet spirits hold converse with the Osiris Ani. May

the hearts of the gods lead him in his exalted state into heaven among the gods who appear in

visible forms. If any god, or any goddess, attack the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, when he

setteth out, the Ancestor of the year who liveth upon hearts [Osiris] shall eat him when he

cometh forth from Abydos, and the Ancestors of Ra shall reckon with him, and the Ancestors of

Light shall reckon with him. [He is] a god of splendour [arrayed in] the apparel of heaven, and he

is among the Great Gods. Now the subsistence of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, is among

the cakes and the ale which are made for your mouths. I enter in by the Disk, I come forth by the

god Ahui. I shall hold converse with the Followers of the Gods. I shall hold converse with the

Disk. I shall hold converse with the Hememet-spirits. He shall set the terror of me in the thick

darkness, in the inside of the goddess Mehurt, by the side of his forehead. Behold, I shall be with

Osiris, and my perfection shall be his perfection among the Great Gods. I shall speak unto him

with the words of men, I shall listen, and he shall repeat to me the words of the gods. I, the Osiris

Ani, whose word is truth, in peace, have come equipped. Thou makest to approach [thee] those

who love thee. I am a Spirit-soul who is better equipped than any [other] Spirit-soul.

THE CHAPTER OF MAKING THE TRANSFORMATION INTO A SWALLOW. The Osiris Ani,

whose word is truth, saith:- I am a swallow, [I am] a swallow. [I am] that Scorpion, the daughter

of Ra. Hail, O ye gods whose odour is sweet. Hail, O ye gods whose odour is sweet. Hail, Flame,

who comest forth from the horizon. Hail, thou who art in the city. I have brought the Warder of his

corner there. Give me thy two hands, and let me pass my time in the Island of Flame. I have

advanced with a message, I have come having the report thereof [to make]. Open to me. How

shall I tell that which I have seen there? I am like Horus, the governor of the Boat, when the

throne of his father was given unto him, and when Set, that son of Nut, was [lying] under the

fetters which he had made for Osiris. He who is in Sekhem hath inspected me. I stretch out my

arms over Osiris. I have advanced for the examination, I have come to speak there. Let me pass

on and deliver my message. I am he who goeth in, [I am] judged, [I] come forth magnified at the

Gate of Nebertcher. I am purified at the Great Uart. I have done away my wickednesses. I have

put away utterly my offences. I have put away utterly all the taints of evil which appertained to

me [upon the earth]. I have purified myself, I have made myself to be like a god. Hail, O ye

Doorkeepers, I have completed my journey. I am like unto you. I have come forth by day. I have

advanced on my legs. I have gained the master over [my] footsteps. [Hail, ye] Spirit-souls! I,

even I, do know the hidden roads and the Gates of Sekhet Aaru. I live there. Verily, I, even I,

have come, I have overthrown my enemies upon the earth, although my body lieth a mummy in

the tomb. APPENDIX

RUBRIC: (Naville, op. cit., II, Bl. 202) If this Chapter be known by the deceased, he shall enter in

after he hath come forth by day.

RUBRIC: (Saite Recension)

If this Chapter be known by the deceased, he shall come forth by day from Khert-Neter, and he

shall go [again] after he hath come forth. If this Chapter be not known [by the deceased], he shall

not go in again after he hath come forth [and he] shall not know [how] to come forth by day.

[THE CHAPTER] OF MAKING THE TRANSFORMATION INTO A HAWK OF GOLD. The Osiris

Ani saith:- I have risen up out of the seshett chamber, like the golden hawk which cometh forth

from his egg. I fly, I alight like a hawk with a back of seven cubits, and the wings of which are like

unto the mother-of-emerald of the South. I have come forth from the Sektet Boat, and my heart

hath been brought unto me from the mountain of the East. I have alighted on the Atet Boat, and

there have been brought unto me those who dwelt in their substance, and they bowed in

homage before me. I have risen, I have gathered myself together like a beautiful golden hawk,

with the head of the Benu, and Ra hath entered in [to hear my speech]. I have taken my seat

among the great gods, [the children of] Nut. I have settled myself, the Sekhet-hetepet (the Field

of Offerings) is before me. I eat therein, I become a Spirit-soul therein, I am supplied with food in

abundance therein, as much as I desire. The Grain-god (Nepra) hath given unto me food for my

throat, and I am master over myself and over the attributes of my head.

[THE CHAPTER OF] MAKING THE TRANSFORMATION INTO A DIVINE HAWK. The Osiris

Ani saith:- Hail, thou Great God, come thou to Tetu. Make thou ready for me the ways, and let

me go round [to visit] my thrones. I have laboured. I have made myself perfect. O grant thou that

I may be held in fear. Create thou awe of me. Let the gods of the Tuat be afraid of me, and let

them fight for me in their halls. Permit not thou to come nigh unto me him that would attack me,

or would injure me in the House of Darkness. Cover over the helpless one, hide him. Let do

likewise the gods who hearken unto the word [of truth], the Khepriu gods who are in the following

of Osiris. Hold ye your peace then, O ye gods, whilst the God holdeth speech with me, he who

listeneth to the truth. I speak unto him my words. Osiris, grant thou that that which cometh forth

from thy mouth may circulate to me. Let me see thine own Form. Let thy Souls envelop me.

Grant thou that I may come forth, and that I may be master of my legs, and let me live there like

Nebertcher upon his throne. Let the gods of the Tuat hold me in fear, and let them fight for me in

their halls. Grant thou that I may move forward with him and with the Ariu gods, and let me be

firmly stablished on my pedestal like the Lord of Life. Let me be in the company of Isis, the

goddess, and let [the gods] keep me safe from him that would do an injury unto me. Let none

come to see the helpless one. May I advance, and may I come to the Henti boundaries of the

sky. Let me address words to Keb, and let me make supplicaion to the god Hu with Nebertcher.

Let the gods of the Tuat be afraid of me, and let them fight for me in their halls. Let them see that

thou hast provided me with food for the festival. I am one of those Spirit-souls who dwell in the

Light-god. I have made my form in his Form, when he cometh to Tetu. I am a Spirit-body among

his Spirit- bodies; he shall speak unto thee the things [which concern] me. Would that he would

cause me to be held in fear! Would that he would create [in them] awe of me! Let the gods of the

Tuat be afraid of me, and let them fight for me [in their halls]. I, even I, am a Spirit-soul, a dweller

in the Light-god, whose form hath been created in divine flesh. I am one of those Spirit-souls

who dwell in the Light-god, who were created by Tem himself, and who exist in the blossoms of

his Eye. He hath made to exist, he hath made glorious, and he hath magnified their faces during

their existence with him. Behold, he is Alone in Nu. They acclaim him when he cometh forth from

the horizon, and the gods and the Spirit-souls who have come into being with him ascribe fear

unto him.

I am one of the worms which have been created by the Eye of the Lord One. And behold, when

as yet Isis had not given birth to Horus, I was flourishing, and I had waxed old, and had become

pre-eminent among the Spirit-souls who had come into being with him. I rose up like a divine

hawk, and Horus endowed me with a Spirit-body with his soul, so that [I] might take possession

of the property of Osiris in the Tuat. He shall say to the twin Lion-gods for me, the Chief of the

House of the Nemes Crown, the Dweller in his cavern: Get thee back to the heights of heaven,

for behold, inasmuch as thou art a Spirit-body with the creations of Horus, the Nemes Crown

shall not be to thee: [but] thou shalt have speech even to the uttermost limits of the heavens. I,

the warder, took possession of the property of Horus [which belonged] to Osiris in the Tuat, and

Horus repeated to me what his father Osiris had said unto him in the years [past], on the days of

his burial. Give thou to me the Nemes Crown, say the twin Lion-gods for me. Advance thou,

come along the road of heaven, and look upon those who dwell in the uttermost limits of the

horizon. The gods of the Tuat shall hold thee in fear, and they shall fight for thee in their halls.

The god Auhet belongeth to them. All the gods who guard the shrine of the Lord One are smitten

with terror at [my] words.

Hail, saith the god who is exalted upon his coffer to me! He hath bound on the Nemes Crown,

[by] the decree of the twin Lion-gods. The god Aahet hath made a way for me. I am exalted [on

the coffer], the twin Lion-gods have bound the Nemes Crown on me and my two locks of hair are

given unto me. He hath stablished for me my heart by his own flesh, and by his great, two-fold

strength, and I shall not fall headlong before Shu. I am Hetep, the Lord of the two

Uraei-goddesses who are to be adored. I know the Light-god, his winds are in my body. The Bull

which striketh terror [into souls] shall not repulse me. I come daily into the House of the twin

Lion-gods. I come forth therefrom into the House of Isis. I look upon the holy things which are

hidden. I see the being who is therein. I speak to the great ones of Shu, they repulse him that is

wrathful in his hour. I am Horus who dwelleth in his divine Light. I am master of his crown. I am

master of his radiance. I advance towards the Henti boundaries of heaven. Horus is upon his

seat. Horus is upon his thrones. My face is like that of a divine hawk. I am one who is equipped

[like] his lord. I shall come forth to Tetu. I shall see Osiris. I shall live in his actual presence...

Nut. They shall see me. I shall see the gods [and] the Eye of Horus burning with fire before my

eyes. They shall reach out their hands to me. I shall stand up. I shall be master of him that would

subject me to restraint. They shall open the holy paths to me, they shall see my form, they shall

listen to my words.

[Homage] to you, O ye gods of the Tuat, whose faces are turned back, whose powers advance,

conduct ye me to the Star-gods which never rest. Prepare ye for me the holy ways to the Hemat

house, and to your god, the Soul, who is the mighty one of terror. Horus hath commanded me to

lift up your faces; do ye look upon me. I have risen up like a divine hawk. Horus hath made me to

be a Spirit-body by means of his Soul, and to take possession of the things of Osiris in the Tuat.

Make ye for me a path. I have travelled and I have arrived at those who are chiefs of their

caverns, and who are guardians of the House of Osiris. I speak unto them his mighty deeds. I

made them to know concerning his victories. He is ready [to butt with his] two horns at Set. They

know him who hath taken possession of the god Hu, and who hath taken possession of the

Powers of Tem.

Travel thou on thy way safely, cry out the gods of the Tuat to me. O ye who make your names

pre-eminent, who are chiefs in your shrines, and who are guardians of the House of Osiris, grant,

I pray you, that I may come to you. I have bound up and I have gathered together your Powers. I

have directed the Powers of the ways, the wardens of the horizon, and of the Hemat House of

heaven. I have stablished their fortresses for Osiris. I have prepared the ways for him. I have

performed the things which [he] hath commanded. I come forth to Tetu. I see Osiris. I speak to

him concerning the matter of his Great Son, whom he loveth, and concerning [the smiting of] the

heart of Set. I look upon the lord who was helpless. How shall I make them to know the plans of

the gods, and that which Horus did without the knowledge of his father Osiris?

Hail, Lord, thou Soul, most awful and terrible, behold me. I have come, I make thee to be

exalted! I have forced a way though the Tuat. I have opened the roads which appertain to

heaven, and those which appertain to the earth, and no one hath opposed me therein. I have

exalted thy face, O Lord of Eternity.

APPENDIX (In the Papyrus of Nu, Sheet 14, the Chapter ends with the following.)

Exalted art thou on thy throne, O Osiris! Thou hast heard fair things, O Osiris! Thy strength is

vigorous, O Osiris! Thy head is fastened on thy body, O Osiris! Thy neck is made firm, O Osiris!

Thy heart is glad, [O Osiris!]. Thy speech is made effective, O Osiris! Thy princes rejoice Thou

art established the Bull in Amentet. Thy son Horus hath ascended thy trrone, and all life is with

him. Millions of years minister unto him, and millions of years hold him in fear. The Company of

the Gods are his servants, and they fold him in fear. The god Tem, the Governor, the only One

among the gods, hath spoken, and his word passeth not away. Horus is both the divine food and

the sacrifice. He made haste to gather together [the members of] of his father. Horus is his

deliverer. Horus is his deliverer. Horus hath sprung from the essence of his divine father and

from his decay. He hath become the Governor of Egypt. The gods shall work for him, and they

shall toil for him for million of years. He shall make millions of years to live through his Eye, the

only one of its lord, Nebertcher.]

(From the Turin Papyrus, Bl. XXX)

Exalted is thy throne, O Osiris. Thou hearest well, O Osiris. Thy strength flourisheth, O Osiris. I

have fastened thy head [on thy] body for thee. I have stablished thy throat, the throne of the joy

of thy heart. Thy words are stable. Thy shenit princes are glad. Thou art stablished as the Bull of

Amentet. Thy son Horus hath ascended thy throne. All life is with him. Millions of years work for

him. The Company of the Gods fear him. Tem, the One Power of the Gods, hath spoken, and

what he hath said is not changed, Hetu Aabi. Horus hath stood up. I have gone about collecting

his father. Horus hath delivered his father. Horus hath delivered [his mother]. My mother is

Horus. My brother is Horus. My uncle is Horus. I have come. Horus followeth his father... there

the dirt of his head. The gods shall serve him. Millions of years... in his Eye, the Only One of its

Lord, Neb-er- tcher.

THE CHAPTER OF BEING TRANSFORMED INTO THE PRINCE OF THE TCHATCHAU

CHIEFS. The Osiris Nu, whose word is truth, saith:- I am the god Tem, the maker of the sky, the

creator of the things which are, who cometh forth from the earth, who made the seed of man to

come into being, the Lord of things, who fashioned the gods, the Great God, who created

himself, the Lord of Life, who made to flourish the Two Companies of the Gods. Homage to you,

O ye divine Lords of things, ye holy beings, whose seats are veiled! Homage to you, O ye Lords

of Eternity, whose forms are concealed, whose sanctuaries are mysteries, whose places of

abode are not known! Homage to you, O ye gods, who dwell in the Tenait (Circle of Light)!

Homage to you, O ye gods of the Circle of the country of the Cataracts! Homage to you, O ye

gods who dwell in Amentet! Homage to you, O ye gods who dwell within Nut! Grant ye to me that

I may come before you, I am pure, I am like a god. I am endowed with a Spirit-soul. I am strong. I

am endowed with a Heart-soul. I bring unto you incense, and spice, and natron. I have done

away with the chidings of your mouths. I have come, I have done away the evil which was in

your hearts, and I have removed the offences which appertained to you [against me]. I bring to

you deeds of well-doing, and I present before you truth. I know you. I know your names. I know

your forms which are not known. I come into being among you. My coming is like unto that god

who eateth men, and who feedeth upon the gods. I am strong before you even like that god who

is exalted upon his pedestal, unto whom the gods come with rejoicing, and the goddesses make

supplication when they see me. I have come unto you. I have ascended my throne like your Two

Daughters. I have taken my seat in the horizon. I receive my offerings of propitiation upon my

altars. I drink my fill of seth wine every evening. I come to those who are making rejoicings, and

the gods who live in the horizon ascribe unto me praises, as the divine Spirit-body, the Lord of

mortals. I am exalted like that holy god who dwelleth in the Great House. The gods rejoice

greatly when they see my beautiful appearances from the body of the goddess Nut, and when

the goddess Nut bringeth me forth.

[THE CHAPTER OF] MAKING THE TRANSFORMATION INTO THE SERPENT SATA. The

Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- I am the serpent Sata whose years are infinite. I lie down

dead. I am born daily. I am the serpent Sa-en-ta, the dweller in the uttermost parts of the earth. I

lie down in death. I am born, I become new, I renew my youth every day.

[THE CHAPTER OF] MAKING THE TRANSFORMATION INTO THE CROCODILE-GOD. The

Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- I am the Crocodile-god (Sebak) who dwelleth amid his

terrors. I am the Crocodile-god and I seize [my prey] like a ravening beast. I am the great Fish

which is in Kamui. I am the Lord to whom bowings and prostrations are made in Sekhem. And

the Osiris Ani is the lord to whom bowings and prostrations are made in Sekhem.

(From the Papyrus of Nebseni)

Behold, I am the dweller in his terrors, I am the crocodile, his firstborn. I bring (prey) from a

distance. I am the Fish of Horus, the Great One in Kamui. I am the lord of bowings in Sekhem.

THE CHAPTER OF MAKING THE TRANSFORMATION INTO PTAH. The Osiris Ani [whose

word is truth, saith]:- I eat bread. I drink ale. I gird up my garments. I fly like a hawk. I cackle like

the Smen goose. I alight upon that place hard by the Sepulchre on the festival of the Great God.

That which is abominable, that which is abominable I will not eat. [An abominable thing] is filth, I

will not eat thereof. That which is an abomination unto my KA shall not enter my body. I will live

upon that whereon live the gods and the Spirit-souls. I shall live, and I shall be master of their

cakes. I am master of them, and I shall eat them under the trees of the dweller in the House of

Hathor, my Lady. I will make an offering. My cakes are in Tetu, my offerings are in Anu. I gird

about myself the robe which is woven for me by the goddess Tait. I shall stand up and sit down

in whatsoever place it pleaseth me to do so. My head is like unto that of Ra. I am gathered

together like Tem.

Here offer the four cakes of Ra, and the offerings of the earth. I shall come forth. My tongue is

like that of Ptah, and my throat is like unto that of Hathor, and I remember the words of Tem, of

my father, with my mouth. He forced the woman, the wife of Keb, breaking the heads near him;

therefore was the fear of him there. [His] praises are repeated with vigour. I am decreed to be

the Heir, the lord of the earth of Keb. I have union with women. Keb hath refreshed me, and he

hath caused me to ascend his throne. Those who dwell in Anu bow their heads to me. I am

[their] Bull, I am stronger than [the Lord] of the hour. I unite with women. I am master for millions

of years.

[THE CHAPTER OF] MAKING THE TRANSFORMATION INTO THE SOUL OF TEM. The

Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- I shall not enter into the place of destruction, I shall not

perish, I shall not know [decay]. I am Ra, who came forth from Nu, the Soul of the God who

created his own members. What I abominate is sin; I will not look thereon. I cry not out against

truth, nay, I live therein. I am the god Hu, the imperishable god, in my name of "Soul." I have

created myself with Nu, in the name of "Khepera." I exist in them like Ra. I am the Lord of Light.

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Nu)

That which is an abomination unto me is death; let me not go into the chamber of torture which is

in the Tuat. I am the delight of the Khu of Osiris. I make to be content the heart[s] of those who

dwell among the divine things which are beloved [by me]. They cause the fear of me [to abound],

they create the awe of me to be in those divine beings who dwell in their own circles. Behold, I

am exalted on my own standard, and upon my throne, and upon my seat which is assigned [to

me]. I am the god Nu, and those who commit sin shall not destroy me. I am the firstborn of the

primeval god, and my soul is the Souls of the Eternal Gods, and my body is Everlastingness. My

created form is [that of] the god Eternity, the Lord of Years, and the Prince of Everlastingness. I

am the Creator of the Darkness, who maketh his seat in the uttermost limits of the heavens,

[which] I love. I arrive at their boundaries. I advance upon my two legs. I direct my resting place. I

sail over the sky. I fetter and destroy the hidden serpents which are about my footsteps [in going

to] the Lord of the Two Arms. My soul is the Souls of the Eternal Gods, and my body is

Everlastingness. I am the exalted one, the Lord of the Land of Tebu. I am the Child in the city:

"Young man in the country" is my name. "Imperishable one" is my name. I am the Soul Creator

of Nu. I make my habitation in Khert-Neter. My nest is invisible, my egg is not broken. I have

done away the evil which is in me. I shall see my Father, the Lord of the Evening. His body

dwelleth in Anu. I am made to be the Light-god, a dweller in the Light-god, over the Western

Domain of the Hebt bird.

[THE CHAPTER OF] MAKING THE TRANSFORMATION INTO THE BENU BIRD. The Osiris,

the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- I flew up out of primeval matter. I came into being like

the god Khepera. I germinated like the plants. I am concealed like the tortoise [in his shell]. I am

the seed of every god. I am Yesterday of the Four [Quarters of the Earth, and] the Seven Uraei,

who came into being in the Eastern land. [I am] the Great One (Horus) who illumineth the

Hememet spirits with the light of his body. [I am] that god in respect of Set. [I am] Thoth who

[stood] between them (Horus and Set) as the judge on behalf of the Governor of Sekhem and

the Souls of Anu. [He was like] a stream between them. I have come. I rise up on my throne. I

am endowed with Khu. I am mighty. I am endowed with godhood among the gods. I am Khensu,

[the lord] of every kind of strength.

RUBRIC: [If] this Chapter [be known by the deceased], he shall come forth pure by day after his

death, and he shall perform every transformation which hs soul desireth to make. He shall be

among the Followers of Un-Nefer, and he shall satisfy himself with the food of Osiris, and with

sepulchral meals. He shall see the Disk [of the Sun], he shall be in good case upon earth before

Ra, and his word shall be truth in the sight of Osiris, and no evil thing whatsoever shall have

dominion over him for ever and ever.

[THE CHAPTER OF] MAKING THE TRANSFORMATION INTO A HERON. The Osiris the

scribe Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- I am the master of beasts brought for sacrifice, [and] of

the knives which are [held] at their heads [and] their beards; those who dwell in their emerald

[fields], the Aged Gods, and the Spirit-souls, are ready at the moment for the Osiris Ani, whose

word is truth, in peace. He maketh slaughter on the earth, and I make slaughter on the earth. I

am strong. I follow the heights unto heaven. I have made myself pure. I walk with long strides to

my city. I have become an owner of land there. I advance to Sepu... is given to me in Unu. I

have set the gods upon their roads. I have made splendid the houses and towns of those who

are in their shrines. I know the stream of Nut. I know Tatun. I know Teshert. I have brought along

their horns. I know Heka. I have hearkened to this words. I am the Red Bull-calf which is marked

with markings. The gods shall say when they hear [of me]: Uncover your faces. His coming is to

me. There is light which ye know not. Times and seasons are in my body. I do not speak [lies] in

the place of truth, daily. The truth is hidden on the eyebrows. [By] night [I] sail up the river to

keep the feast of him that is dead, to embrace the Aged God, and to guard the earth, I the Osiris

Ani, whose word is truth.

APPENDIX (From the Saite Recension)

RUBRIC: If this Chapter be known [by the deceased], he will live like a perfect Spirit-soul in

Khert-Neter; no evil thing whatsoever shall overthrow him.

[THE CHAPTER OF] MAKING THE TRANSFORMATION INTO THE LOTUS. The Osiris Ani,

whose word is truth, saith:- I am the holy lotus that cometh forth from the light which belongeth to

the nostrils of Ra, and which belongeth to the head of Hathor. I have made my way, and I seek

after him, that is to say, Horus. I am the pure lotus that cometh forth from the field [of Ra].

APPENDIX (Naville, op. cit., I, Bl. XCIII)

Chapter of making the transformation into a lotus. The Osiris, the lady of of the house, Aui,

whose word is truth, in peace, saith:- Hail, thou Lotus, thou type of the god Nefer-Temu! I am the

man who knoweth your names. I know your names among the gods, the lords of Khert-Neter. I

am one among you. Grant ye that I may see the gods who are the Guides of the Tuat. Grant ye

to me a seat in Khert-Neter, near the Lords of Amentet. Assign to me a habitation in the land of

Tchesert. Receive ye me in the presence of the Lords of Eternity. Let my soul come forth in

whatsoever place it pleaseth. Let it not be rejected in the presence of the Great Company of the

Gods.

[THE CHAPTER OF] MAKING THE TRANSFORMATION INTO THE GOD WHO LIGHTENETH

THE DARKNESS. The Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- I am the girdle of the

garment of the god Nu, which giveth light, and shineth, and belongeth to his breast, the illuminer

of the darkness, the uniter of the two Rehti deities, the dweller in my body, through the great

spell of the words of my mouth. I rise up, but he who was coming after me hath fallen. He who

was with him in the Valley of Abtu hath fallen. I rest. I remember him. The god Hu hath taken

possession of me in my town. I found him there. I have carried away the darkness by my

strength, I have filled the Eye [of Ra] when it was helpless, and when it came not on the festival

of the fifteenth day. I have weighed Sut in the celestial houses against the Aged One who was

with him. I have equipped Thoth in the House of the Moon-god, when the fifteenth day of the

festival come not. I have taken possession of the Urrt Crown. Truth is in my body; turquoise and

crystal are its months. My homestead is there among the lapis-lazuli, among the furrows thereof.

I am Hem-Nu, the lightener of the darkness. I have come to lighten the darkness; it is light. I

have lightened the darkness. I have overthrown the ashmiu- fiends. I have sung hymns to those

who dwell in the darkness. I have made to stand up the weeping ones, whose faces were

covered over; they were in a helpless state of misery. Look ye then upon me. I am Hem-Nu. I will

not let you hear concerning it. [I have fought. I am Hem-Nu. I have lightened the darkness. I have

come. I have made an end to the darkness which hath become light indeed.]

THE CHAPTER OF NOT DYING A SECOND TIME. The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, saith:-

Hail, Thoth! What is it that hath happened to the children of Nut? They have waged war, they

have upheld strife, they have done evil, they have created the fiends, they have made slaughter,

they have caused trouble; in truth, in all their doings the strong have worked against the weak.

Grant, O might of Thoth, that that which the god Tem hath decreed [may be done!] And thou

regardest not evil, nor art thou provoked to anger when they bring their years to confusion, and

throng in and push in to disturb their months. For in all that they have done unto thee they have

worked iniquity in secret. I am they writing- palette, O Thoth, and I have brought unto thee thine

ink-jar. I am not of those who work iniquity in their secret places; let not evil happen unto me.

The Osiris, the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- Hail, Temu! What manner of land is this

unto which I have come? It hath not water, it hath not air; it is depth unfathomable, it is black as

the blackest night, and men wander helplessly therein. In it a man cannot live in quietness of

heart; nor may the longings of love be satisfied therein. But let the state of the Spirit-souls be

given unto me instead of water and air, and the satisfying of the longings of love, and let

quietness of heart be given unto me instead of cakes and ale. The god Tem hath decreed that I

shall see thy face, and that I shall not suffer from the things which pain thee. May every god

transmit unto thee his throne for millions of years. Thy throne hath descended unto thy son

Horus, and the god Tem hath decreed that thy course shall be among the holy princes. In truth

he shall rule from thy throne, and he shall be heir to the throne of the Dweller in the fiery Lake

[Neserser]. In truth it hath been decreed that in me he shall see his likeness, and that my face

shall look upon the face of the Lord Tem. How long then have I to live? It is decreed that thou

shalt live for millions of years, a life of millions of years. Let it be granted to me to pass on to the

holy princes, for indeed, I have done away all the evil which I committed, from the time when this

earth came into being from Nu, when it sprang from the watery abyss even as it was in the days

of old. I am Fate and Osiris, I have made my transformations into the likeness of divers serpents.

Man knoweth not, and the gods cannot behold the two-fold beauty which I have made for Osiris,

the greatest of the gods. I have given unto him the region of the dead. And, verily, his son Horus

is seated upon the throne of the Dweller in the fiery Lake [of Neserser], as his heir. I have made

him to have his throne in the Boat of Millions of Years. Horus is stablished upon his throne

[among his] kinsmen, and he hath all that is with him. Verily, the Soul of Set, which is greater

than all the gods, hath departed. Let it be granted to me to bind his soul in fetter in the Boat of

the God, when I please, and let him hold the Body of the God in fear. O my father Osiris, thou

hast done for me that which thy father Ra did for thee. Let me abide upon the earth permanently.

Let me keep possession of my throne. Let my heir be strong. Let my tomb, and my friends who

are upon the earth, flourish. Let my enemies be given over to destruction, and to the shackles of

the goddess Serq. I am thy son. Ra is my father. On me likewise thou hast conferred life,

strength, and health. Horus is established upon his tomb. Grant thou that the days of my life may

come unto worship and honour.

APPENDIX (From the Leyden Papyrus of Ra)

RUBRIC: This Chapter shall be recited over a figure of Horus, made of lapis-lazuli, which shall

be placed on the neck of the deceased. It is a protection upon earth, and it will secure for the

deceased the affection of men, gods, and the Spirit-souls which are perfect. Moreover it acteth

as a spell in Khert-Neter, but it must be recited by thee on behalf of the Osiris Ra, regularly and

continually millions of times.

[THE CHAPTER OF] ENTERING INTO THE HALL OF MAATI TO PRAISE OSIRIS

KHENTI-AMENTI. The Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- I have come unto thee. I

have drawn nigh to behold thy beauties (thy beneficient goodness). My hands are [extended] in

adoration of thy name of "Maat." I have come. I have drawn nigh unto [the place where] the

cedar-tree existeth not, where the acacia tree doth not put forth shoots, and where the ground

produceth neither grass nor herbs. Now I have entered into the habitation which is hidden, and I

hold converse with Set. My protector advanced to me, covered was his face... on the hidden

things. He entered into the house of Osiris, he saw the hidden things which were therein. The

Tchatchau Chiefs of the Pylons were in the form of Spirits. The god Anpu spake unto those

about him with the words of a man who cometh from Ta-mera, saying, "He knoweth our roads

and our towns. I am reconciled unto him. When I smell his odour it is even as the odour of one of

you." And I say unto him: I the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, in peace, whose word is truth,

have come. I have drawn nigh to behold the Great Gods. I would live upon the propitiatory

offerings [made] to their Doubles. I would live on the borders [of the territory of] the Soul, the

Lord of Tetu. He shall make me to come forth in the form of a Benu bird, and to hold converse

[with him.] I have been in the stream [to purify myself]. I have made offerings of incense. I betook

myself to the Acacia Tree of the [divine] Children. I lived in Abu in the House of the goddess

Satet. I made to sink in the water the boat of the enemies. I sailed over the lake [in the temple] in

the Neshmet Boat. I have looked upon the Sahu of Kamur. I have been in Tetu. I have held my

peace. I have made the god to be master of his legs. I have been in the House of Teptuf. I have

seen him, that is the Governor of the Hall of the God. I have entered into the House of Osiris and

I have removed the head-coverings of him that is therein. I have entered into Rasta, and I have

seen the Hidden One who is therein. I was hidden, but I found the boundary. I journeyed to

Nerutef, and he who was therein covered me with a garment. I have myrrh of women, together

with the shenu powder of living folk. Verily he (Osiris) told me the things which concerned

himself. I said: Let thy weighing of me be even as we desire.

And the Majesty of Anpu shall say unto me, "Knowest thou the name of this door, and canst thou

tell it?" And the Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, in peace, whose word is truth, shall

say, "Khersek-Shu" is the name of this door. And the Majesty of the god Anpu shall say unto me,

"Knowest thou the name of the upper leaf, and the name of the lower leaf?" [And the Osiris the

scribe Ani] shall say: "Neb-Maat-heri-retiu- f" is the name of the upper leaf and

"Neb-pehti-thesu-menment" [is the name of the lower leaf. And the Majesty of the god Anpu shall

say], "Pass on, for thou hast knowledge, O Osiris the scribe, the assessor of the holy offerings of

all the gods of Thebes Ani, whose word is truth, the lord of loyal service [to Osiris]."

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Nu, Brit. Mus. No. 10477, Sheet 22)

[THE FOLLOWING] WORDS SHALL BE SAID BY THE STEWARD OF THE KEEPER OF THE

SEAL, NU, WHOSE WORD IS TRUTH, WHEN HE COMETH FORTH TO THE HALL OF

MAATI, SO THAT HE MAY BE SEPARATED FROM EVERY SIN WHICH HE HATH

COMMITTED, AND MAY BEHOLD THE FACES OF THE GODS. The Osiris Nu, whose word is

truth, saith: Homage to thee, O great God, Lord of Maati! I have come unto thee, O my Lord, and

I have brought myself hither that I may behold thy beauties. I know thee, I know thy name, I

know the names of the Forty-two Gods who live with thee in this Hall of Maati, who live by

keeping ward over sinners, and who feed upon their blood on the day when the consciences of

men are reckoned up in the presence of the god Un- Nefer. In truth thy name is

"Rehti-Merti-Nebti-Maati." In truth I have come unto thee, I have brought Maati (Truth) to thee. I

have done away sin for thee. I have not committed sins against men. I have not opposed my

family and kinsfolk. I have not acted fraudulently in the Seat of Truth. I have not known men who

were of no account. I have not wrought evil. I have not made it to be the first [consideration daily

that unnecessary] work should be done for me. I have not brought forward my name for dignities.

I have not [attempted] to direct servants [I have not belittled God]. I have not defrauded the

humble man of his property. I have not done what the gods abominate. I have not vilified a slave

to his master. I have not inflicted pain. I have not caused anyone to go hungry. I have not made

any man to weep. I have not committed murder. I have not given the order for murder to be

committed. I have not caused calamities to befall men and women. I have not plundered the

offerings in the temples. I have not defrauded the gods of their cake-offerings. I have not carried

off the fenkhu cakes [offered to] the Spirits. I have not committed fornication. I have not

masturbated [in the sanctuaries of the god of my city]. I have not diminished from the bushel. I

have not filched [land from my neighbour's estate and] added it to my own acre. I have not

encroached upon the fields [of others]. I have not added to the weights of the scales. I have not

depressed the pointer of the balance. I have not carried away the milk from the mouths of

children. I have not driven the cattle away from their pastures. I have not snared the geese in the

goose-pens of the gods. I have not caught fish with bait made of the bodies of the same kind of

fish. I have not stopped water when it should flow. I have not made a cutting in a canal of running

water. I have not extinguished a fire when it should burn. I have not violated the times [of

offering] the chosen meat offerings. I have not driven away the cattle on the estates of the gods.

I have not turned back the god at his appearances. I am pure. I am pure. I am pure. My pure

offerings are the pure offerings of that great Benu which dwelleth in Hensu. For behold, I am the

nose of Neb-nefu (the lord of the air), who giveth sustenance unto all mankind, on the day of the

filling of the Utchat in Anu, in the second month of the season Pert, on the last of the month, [in

the presence of the Lord of this earth]. I have seen the filling of the Utchat in Anu, therefore let

not calamity befall me in this land, or in this Hall of Maati, because I know the names of the gods

who are therein, [and who are the followers of the Great God].

THE NEGATIVE CONFESSION

Hail, Usekh-nemmt, who comest forth from Anu, I have not committed sin. Hail, Hept-khet, who

comest forth from Kher-aha, I have not committed robbery with violence. Hail, Fenti, who comest

forth from Khemenu, I have not stolen. Hail, Am-khaibit, who comest forth from Qernet, I have

not slain men and women. Hail, Neha-her, who comest forth from Rasta, I have not stolen grain.

Hail, Ruruti, who comest forth from heaven, I have not purloined offerings. Hail, Arfi-em-khet,

who comest forth from Suat, I have not stolen the property of God. Hail, Neba, who comest and

goest, I have not uttered lies. Hail, Set-qesu, who comest forth from Hensu, I have not carried

away food. Hail, Utu-nesert, who comest forth from Het-ka-Ptah, I have not uttered curses. Hail,

Qerrti, who comest forth from Amentet, I have not committed adultery, I have not lain with men.

Hail, Her-f-ha-f, who comest forth from thy cavern, I have made none to weep. Hail, Basti, who

comest forth from Bast, I have not eaten the heart. Hail, Ta-retiu, who comest forth from the

night, I have not attacked any man. Hail, Unem-snef, who comest forth from the execution

chamber, I am not a man of deceit. Hail, Unem-besek, who comest forth from Mabit, I have not

stolen cultivated land. Hail, Neb-Maat, who comest forth from Maati, I have not been an

eavesdropper. Hail, Tenemiu, who comest forth from Bast, I have not slandered [no man]. Hail,

Sertiu, who comest forth from Anu, I have not been angry without just cause. Hail, Tutu, who

comest forth from Ati (the Busirite Nome), I have not debauched the wife of any man. Hail,

Uamenti, who comest forth from the Khebt chamber, I have not debauched the wife of [any] man.

Hail, Maa-antuf, who comest forth from Per-Menu, I have not polluted myself. Hail, Her-uru, who

comest forth from Nehatu, I have terrorized none. Hail, Khemiu, who comest forth from Kaui, I

have not transgressed [the law]. Hail, Shet-kheru, who comest forth from Urit, I have not been

wroth. Hail, Nekhenu, who comest forth from Heqat, I have not shut my ears to the words of

truth. Hail, Kenemti, who comest forth from Kenmet, I have not blasphemed. Hail, An-hetep-f,

who comest forth from Sau, I am not a man of violence. Hail, Sera-kheru, who comest forth from

Unaset, I have not been a stirrer up of strife. Hail, Neb-heru, who comest forth from Netchfet, I

have not acted with undue haste. Hail, Sekhriu, who comest forth from Uten, I have not pried into

matters. Hail, Neb-abui, who comest forth from Sauti, I have not multiplied my words in speaking.

Hail, Nefer-Tem, who comest forth from Het-ka-Ptah, I have wronged none, I have done no evil.

Hail, Tem-Sepu, who comest forth from Tetu, I have not worked witchcraft against the king. Hail,

Ari-em-ab-f, who comest forth from Tebu, I have never stopped [the flow of] water. Hail, Ahi, who

comest forth from Nu, I have never raised my voice. Hail, Uatch-rekhit, who comest forth from

Sau, I have not cursed God. Hail, Neheb-ka, who comest forth from thy cavern, I have not acted

with arrogance. Hail, Neheb-nefert, who comest forth from thy cavern, I have not stolen the

bread of the gods. Hail, Tcheser-tep, who comest forth from the shrine, I have not carried away

the khenfu cakes from the Spirits of the dead. Hail, An-af, who comest forth from Maati, I have

not snatched away the bread of the child, nor treated with contempt the god of my city. Hail,

Hetch-abhu, who comest forth from Ta-she (the Fayyum), I have not slain the cattle belonging to

the god.

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Nebseni)

Hail, Usekh-nemmt, who comest forth from Anu, I have not committed sin. Hail, Hept-Shet, who

comest forth from Kher-aha, I have not robbed with violence. Hail, Fenti, who comest forth from

Khemenu, I have done no violence. Hail, Am-khaibitu, who comest forth from Qerrt, I have not

stolen. Hail, Neha-hau, who comest forth from Rasta, I have not slain men. Hail, Ruruti, who

comest forth from heaven, I have not made light the bushel. Hail, Arti-f-em-tes, who comest forth

from Sekhem, I have not acted deceitfully. Hail, Neba, who comest and goest, I have not stolen

the property of the god. Hail, Set-qesu, who comest forth from Hensu, I have not told lies. Hail,

Uatch-nesert, who comest forth from Het-ka-Ptah, I have not carried away food. Hail, Qerti, who

comest forth from Amenti, I have not uttered evil words. Hail, Hetch-abhu, who comest from

Ta-she, I have attacked no man. Hail, Unem-snef, who comest forth from the execution

chamber, I have not salin a bull which was the property of the god. Hail, Unem-besku, who

comest [forth from the Mabet chamber], I have not acted deceitfully. Hail, Neb-maat, who comest

forth from Maati, I have not pillaged the lands which have been ploughed. Hail, Thenemi, who

comest forth from Bast, I have never pried into matters [to make mischief]. Hail, Aati, who

comest forth from Anu, I have not set my mouth in motion. Hail, Tutuf, who comest from from A, I

have not been wroth except with reason. Hail, Uamemti, who comest forth from the execution

chamber, I have not debauched the wife of a man. Hail, Maa-anuf, who comest forth from

Per-Menu, I have not polluted myself. Hail, Heri-uru, who comest forth from [Nehatu], I have

terrorized no man. Hail, Khemi, who comest forth from Ahaui, I have not made attacks. Hail,

Shet-kheru, who comest forth from Uri, I have not been a man of anger. Hail, Nekhem, who

comest forth from Heq-at, I have not turned a deaf ear to the words of truth. Hail, Ser-Kheru, who

comest forth from Unes, I have not stirred up strife. Hail, Basti, who comest forth from Shetait, I

have made none to weep. Hail, Her-f-ha-f, who comest forth from thy cavern, I have not

committed acts of sexual impurity, or lain with men. Hail, Ta-ret, who comest forth from Akhkhu, I

have not eaten my heart. Hail, Kenmti, who comest forth from Kenmet, I have cursed no man.

Hail, An-hetep-f, who comest forth from Sau, I have not acted in a violent or oppressive manner.

Hail, Neb-heru, who comest forth from Tchefet, I have not acted [or judged] hastily. Hail, Serekhi,

who comest forth from Unth, I have not... my hair, I have not harmed the god. Hail, Neb-abui,

who comest forth from Sauti, I have not multiplied my speech overmuch. Hail, Nefer-Tem, who

comest forth from Het-ka-Ptah, I have not acted with deciet, I have not worked wickedness. Hail,

Tem-Sep, who comest forth from Tetu, I have not done things to effect the cursing of [the king].

Hail, Ari-em-ab-f, who comest forth from Tebti, I have not stopped the flow of water. Hail, Ahi-mu,

who comest forth from Nu, I have not raised my voice. Hail, Utu-rekhit, who comest forth from thy

house, I have not curse God. Hail, Neheb-Nefert, who comest forth from the Lake of Nefer, I

have not acted with insufferable insolence. Hail, Neheb-kau, who comest forth from [thy] city, I

have not sought to make myself unduly distinguished. Hail, Tcheser-tep, who comest forth from

thy cavern, I have not increased my wealth except through such things are [justly] my own

possessions. Hail, An-a-f, who comest forth from Auker, I have not scorned [or treated with

contempt] the god of my town.

ADDRESS TO THE GODS OF THE TUAT

(From the Papyrus of Nu, Brit. Mus. No. 10477, Sheet 24)

THE FOLLOWING ARE THE WORDS WHICH THE HEART OF TRUTH THAT IS SINLESS

SHALL SAY WHEN HE COMETH WITH THE WORD OF TRUTH INTO THE HALL OF MAATI;

THEY SHALL BE SAID WHEN HE COMETH TO THE GODS WHO DWELL IN THE TUAT;

AND THEY ARE THE WORDS WHICH ARE [TO BE SAID] AFTER [HE COMETH FORTH

FROM] THE HALL OF MAATI.

Nu, the steward of the keeper of the seal, whose word is truth, saith:- Homage to you, O ye gods

who dwell in your Hall of Maati! I know you, I know your names. Let me not fall under your knives

of slaughter, and bring ye not forward my wickedness to this god in whose following ye are. Let

not evil hap come upon me through you. Speak ye the truth concerning me in the presence of

Neb-er-tcher, for I have done what is right and just in Ta-Mera. I have not cursed the god, and

my evil hap did not come upon him that was king in his day.

Homage to you, O ye who dwell in your Hall of Maati, who have nothing false in your bodies,

who live upon Truth, who feed yourselves upon Truth in the presence of Horus who dwelleth in

his Disk, deliver ye me from Beba, who feedeth upon the livers of the great ones on the day of

the Great Judgment. Grant ye that I may come before you, for I have not committed sin, I have

done no act of deceit, I have done no evil thing, and I have not borne [false] witness; therefore

let nothing [evil] be done to me. I have lived upon truth, I have fed upon truth, I have performed

the ordinances of men, and the things which gratify the gods. I have propitiated the god by doing

his will, I have given bread to the hungry man, and water to him that was athirst, and apparel to

the naked man, and a ferry-boat to him that had no boat. I have made propitiatory offerings and

given cakes to the gods, and the "things which appear at the word" to the Spirits. Deliver then ye

me, protect then ye me, and make ye no report against me in the presence [of the Great God]. I

am pure in respect of my mouth, and I am clean in respect of my hands, therefore let it be said

unto me by those who shall behold me: "Come in peace, Come in peace." For I have heard that

great word which the Sahu spake to the CAT, in the House of Hapt-ra. I have borne witness to

Her- f-ha-f, and he hath given a decision [concerning me]. I have seen the things over which the

Persea tree which is in Rasta, spreadeth its branches. I have made petitions to the gods, [and I]

know the things [which appertain to] their bodies. I have come, travelling a long road, to bear

righteous testimony, and to set the Balance upon its supports within Aukert.

Hail, thou who art exalted high upon thy standard, thou Lord of the Atef Crown, who dost make

thy name to be "Lord of the Winds," deliver thou me from thy divine Envoys who punish and

afflict according to [thy] decrees, and who make calamities to arise, and whose faces are without

coverings, for I have done what is right and true for the Lord of Truth. I am pure. My breast is

purified by libations, and my hinder parts are made clean with the things which make clean, and

my inner parts have been dipped in the Lake of Truth. There is no single member of mine which

lacketh truth. I have washed myself clean in the Lake of the South. I have rested myself in the

City of the North, which is in Sekhet Sanhemu (the Field of the Grasshoppers), where the

mariners of Ra wash themselves clean at the second hour of the night, and at the third hour of

the day. The hearts of the gods are gratified when they have passed over it, whether it be by

night or whether it be by day, and they say unto me, "Let thyself advance." They say unto me,

"Who art thou?" And they say unto me, "What is thy name?" [And I reply], "Sept-kheri-nehaitammi-beq-f"

is my name. Then they say unto me, "Advance straightway on the city which is to

the North of the Olive Tree. What dost thou see there?" The Leg and the Thigh. What dost thou

say unto them? Let me see rejoicings in these lands of the Fenkhu. What do they give unto

thee? A flame of fire and a sceptre-amulet [made] of crystal. What dost thou do with them? I bury

them on the furrow of M'naat, as things for the night. What dost thou find on the furrow of Maat?

A sceptre of flint, the name of which is "Giver of winds." What now didst thou do with the flame of

fire and the sceptre-amulet [made] of crystal, after thou didst bury them? I said a spell over them,

and I dug them up. I quenched the flame of fire and I broke the sceptre-amulet, and I made a

lake of water. [Then shall the Two and forty gods say unto me]: "Come now, pass in over the

threshold of this door of the Hall of Maati, for thou hast knowledge of us." "We will not allow thee

to enter in over us," say the bars of this door, "unless thou tellest us our names." [And I reply],

"Tekh-bu- maa" is your name. The right lintel of this door saith: "I will not allow thee to pass over

me unless thou tellest me my name." [And I reply], "Henku-en-fat-maat" is thy name. The left

lintel of this door saith: "I will not allow thee to pass over me unless thou tellest me my name."

[And I reply], "Henku-en-arp" is thy name. The ground of this door saith: "I will not allow thee to

pass over me unless thou tellest me my name." [And I reply], "Aua-en-Keb" is thy name. And the

bolt of this door saith: "I will not open the door to thee unless thou tellest me my name." [And I

reply], "Saah-en-mut-f" is thy name. The socket of the fastening of this door saith: "I will not open

unto thee unless thou tellest my name." [And I reply], "The Living Eye of Sebek, the Lord of

Bakhau," is thy name. The Doorkeeper of this door saith: "I will not open to thee, and I will not let

thee enter by me unless thou tellest my name." [And I reply], "Elbow of the god Shu who placeth

himself to protect Osiris" is thy name. The posts of this door say: "We will not let thee pass in by

us unless thou tellest our name." [And I reply], "Children of the uraei-goddesses" is your name.

The Doorkeeper of this door saith: "I will not open to thee, and I will not let thee enter in by me

unless thou tellest my name. [And I reply], "Ox of Keb" is thy name. [And they reply], "Thou

knowest us, pass in therefore by us." The ground of this Hall of Maati saith: "I will not let thee

tread upon me [unless thou tellest me my name], for I am silent. I am holy because I know the

names of two feet wherewith thou wouldst walk upon me. Declare, then, them to me." [And I

reply], "Besu-Ahu" is the name of my right foot, and "Unpet-ent-Het-Heru" is the name of my left

foot. [The ground replieth]: "Thou knowest us, enter in therefore over us." The Doorkeeper of this

Hall of Maati saith: "I will not announce thee unless thou tellest my name." [And I reply],

"Discerner of hearts, searcher of bellies" is thy name. [The Doorkeeper saith]: "Thou shalt be

announced." [He saith]: "Who is the god who dwelleth in his hour? Speak it" [And I reply],

"Au-taui." [He saith]: "Explain who he is." [And I reply], "Au- taui" is Thoth. "Come now," saith

Thoth, "for what purpose hast thou come?" [And I reply]: "I have come, and have journeyed

hither that my name may be announced [to the god]." [Thoth saith]: "In what condition art thou?"

[And I reply], "I, even I, am purified from evil defects, and I am wholly free from the curses of

those who live in their days, and I am not one of their number." [Thoth saith]: "Therefore shall

[thy name] be announced to the god." [Thoth saith]: "Tell me, who is he whose heaven is of fire,

whose walls are living serpents, and whose ground is a stream of water? Who is he?" [And I

reply], "He is Osiris." [Thoth saith]: "Advance now, [thy name] shall be announced to him. Thy

cakes shall come from the Utchat (Eye of Horus or Ra), thy ale shall come from the Utchat, and

the offerings which shall appear to thee at the word upon earth [shall proceed] from the Utchat."

This is what Osiris hath decreed for the steward of the overseer of the seal, Nu, whose word is

truth.

RUBRIC: THE MAKING OF THE REPRESENTATION OF WHAT SHALL HAPPEN IN THIS

HALL OF MAATI. This Chapter shall be said by the deceased when he is cleansed and purified,

and is arrayed in linen apparel, and is shod with sandals of white leather, and his eyes are

painted with antimony, and his body is anointed with unguent made of myrrh. And he shall

present as offerings oxen, and feathered fowl, and incense, and cakes and ale, and garden

herbs. And behold, thou shalt draw a representation of this in colour upon a new tile moulded

from earth upon which neither a pig nor any other animal hath trodden. And if this book be done

[in writing, the deceased] shall flourish, and his children shall flourish, and [his name] shall never

fall into oblivion, and he shall be as one who filleth the heart of the king and of his princes. And

bread, and cakes, and sweetmeats, and wine, and pieces of flesh shall be given unto him [from

among those which are] upon the altar of the Great God. And he shall not be driven back from

any door in Amentet, and he shall be led along with the kings of the South and the kings of the

North, and he shall be among the bodyguard of Osiris, continually and regularly for ever. [And he

shall come forth in every form he pleaseth as a living soul for ever, and ever, and ever.]

THE CHAPTER OF THE DEIFICATION OF THE MEMBERS

The hair of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, is the hair of Nu. The face of the Osiris Ani,

whose word is truth, is the face of Ra. The eyes of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, are the

eyes of Hathor. The ears of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, are the ears of Up- uatu. The lips

of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, are the lips of Anpu. The teeth of the Osiris Ani, whose

word is truth, are the teeth of Serqet. The cheeks of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, are the

cheeks of Isis. The arms of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, are the arms of Ba- neb-Tetu.

The neck of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, is the neck of Uatchit. The throat of the Osiris

Ani, whose word is truth, is the throat of Mert. The breast of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth,

is the breast of the Lady of Sais. The backbone of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, is the

backbone of Set. The trunk of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, is the trunk of the Lords of

Kher-aha. The flesh of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, is the flesh of Aa- shefit. The belly of

the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, is the belly of Sekhmet. The buttocks of the Osiris Ani, whose

word is truth, are the buttocks of the Eye of Horus. The phallus of the Osiris Ani, whose word is

truth, is the phallus of Osiris. The thighs of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, are the thighs of

Nut. The feet of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, are the feet of Ptah. The fingers of the Osiris

Ani, whose word is truth, are the fingers of Saah. The toes of the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth,

are the toes of the Living Uraei.

APPENDIX (From the Pyramid of Pepi I, ll. 565ff.)

The head of this Meri-Ra is the head of Horus; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into

heaven. The skull of this Pepi is the Dekan star of the god; he cometh forth therefore and

ascendeth into heaven. The brow of this Meri-Ra is the brow of... and Nu; he cometh forth

therefore and ascendeth into heaven. The face of this Pepi is the face of Up-uatu; he cometh

forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. The eyes of this Meri-Ra are the eyes of the Great

Lady, the first of the Souls of Anu; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. The

nose of this Pepi is the nose of Thoth; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. The

mouth of this Meri-Ra is the mouth of Khens-ur; he cometh forth therefore, and ascendeth

therefore, and ascendeth therefore into heaven. The tongue of this Pepi is the tongue of Maaa

(Truth) in the Maat Boat; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. The teeth of this

Pepi are the teeth of the Souls of [Anu]; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven.

The lips of this Meri-Ra are the lips of...; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into

heaven. The chin of this Pepi is the chin of Nest-khent-Sekhem (the throne of the First Lady of

Sekhem); he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. The thes bone of this Pepi is

the thes bone of the Bull Sma; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. The

soulders of this Pepi are the shoulders of Set; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into

heaven. [The... of this Pepi]...; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven.

[The...of this Pepi] ...of Baabu; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. The

breast of this Meri-Ra is the breast of Bast; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into

heaven. The belly of this Meri-Ra is the belly of Nut; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth

into heaven. [The...of this Pepi] ...; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven.

[The...of this Pepi] ...of the two Companies of the gods; he cometh forth therefore and

ascendeth into heaven. The two thighs of this Pepi are the two thighs of Heqet; he cometh forth

therefore and ascendeth into heaven. The buttocks of this Meri-Ra are like the Semktet Boat and

the Mantchet Boat; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. The phallus of this

Pepi is the phallus of the Hep Bull; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. The

legs of this Meri-Ra are the legs of Net (Neith) and Serqet; he cometh forth therefore and

ascendeth into heaven. The knees of this Meri-Ra are the knees of the twin Souls who are at the

head of the Sekhet-Tcher; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. The soles of

this Meri-Ra are like the Maati Boat; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. The

toes of this Pepi are the toes of the Souls of Anu; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into

heaven. Now this Pepi is a god, the son of a god; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into

heaven. This Pepi is the son of Ra, who loveth him; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth

into heaven. Ra hath sent forth Meri-Ra; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven.

Ra hath begotten [this] Pepi; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. Ra hath

given birth to Pepi; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. This spell therefore is

in the body of Meri-Ra; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. This Meri-Ra is the

Power, the Great Power, among the Great Council of Chiefs in Anu; he cometh forth therefore

and ascendeth into heaven. He worketh the boat; Pepi cometh forth therefore and ascendeth

into heaven. [Pepi is] Horus, the nursling, the child; Meri-Ra cometh forth therefore and

ascendeth into heaven. Pepi hath not had union with Nut, she hath not given her hands to him;

he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. Keb hath not removed the obstacles in his

path; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. No god hath smitten the steps of this

Meri-Ra; he come forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. [Though] Pepi is not censed is not

mourned, hath not washed himself in the vessel, hath not smelt the haunch, hath not carried the

meat- offering, hath not ploughed the earth, hath not dedicated an offering, he cometh forth

therefore and ascendeth into heaven. Behold, it is not this Pepi who hath said these things to

you, O ye gods, it is Heka who hath said these things to you, O ye gods, and this Meri-Ra is the

support which is under Heka; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. Every god

smiteth the feet of Pepi; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. He plougheth the

earth, he dedicateth an offering, he bringeth the vessel of [blood], he smelleth the haunch, and

he bringeth the meat offering; he cometh forth therefore and ascendeth into heaven. Every god

graspeth the hand of Meri-Ra in heaven,

He conducteth him to the House of Horus in the sky. The word of his Double is truth before Keb.

THE CHAPTER OF REPULSING SLAUGHTER IN

HENSU

(From the Papyrus of Nu, Sheet 6)

THE CHAPTER OF DRIVING BACK THE SLAUGHTERS WHICH ARE PERFORMED IN

HENSU. The Osiris Nu, whose word is truth, saith:- O thou land of the Sceptre! O thou White

Crown of the divine form! O thou rest of the ferry-boat! I am the Child. (Repeat four times). Hail,

Abu-ur! Thou sayest daily: "The slaughter-block is made ready as thou knowest, and thou hast

come to destruction." I am Ra, who stablisheth those who praise him. I am the Knot of the god in

the Aser tree, the twice beautiful one, who is more splendid to-day than yesterday. (Repeat four

times). I am Ra, who stablisheth those who praise him. I am the Knot of the god within the Aser

tree, and my appearance is the appearance [of Ra] on this day.

My hair is the hair of Nu. My face is the face of the Disk. My eyes are the eyes of Hathor. My

ears are the ears of Up-uat. My nose is the nose of Khenti-Khabas. My lips are the lips of Anpu.

My teeth are the teeth of Serqet. My cheeks are the cheeks of the goddess Isis. My hands are

the hands of Ba-neb-Tet. My forearms are the forearms of Neith, the Lady of Sais. My backbone

is the backbone of Suti. My phallus is the phallus of Beba. My reins are the reins of the Lords of

Kher-aha. My chest is the chest of Aa-shefit. My belly and back are the belly and back of

Sekhmet. My buttocks are the buttocks of the Eye of Horus. My hips and legs are the hips and

legs of Nut. My feet are the feet of Ptah. [My fingers] and my toes are the [fingers and] toes of

the Living gods. There is no member of my body which is not the member of a god. Thoth

protecteth my body altogether, and I am Ra day by day. I shall not be dragged back by my arms,

and none shall lay violent hold upon my hands. And shall do me hurt neither men, nor gods, nor

the Spirit-souls, nor the dead, nor any man, nor any pat-spirit, nor any rekhit-spirit, nor any

hememet-spirit.

I am he who cometh forth advancing, whose name is unknown. I am Yesterday. "Seer of Millions

of Years" is my name. I pass along, I pass along the paths of the divine celestial judges. I am the

Lord of Eternity: I decree and I judge like Khepera. I am the Lord of the Urrt Crown. I am he who

dwelleth in the Utchat and in the Egg, and it is granted unto me to live therein. I am he who

dwelleth in the Utchat when it closeth, and I exist by the strength thereof. I come forth and I

shine; I enter in and I come to life. I am in the Utchat, my seat is upon my throne, and I sit in the

tent chamber before it. I am Horus. [I] traverse millions of years. I have decreed [the stablishing]

of my throne, and I am the ruler thereof; and in very truth my mouth keepeth an even balance

both in speech and in silence. In very truth my forms are inverted. I am Un-Nefer, from one

period even unto another, and what I have is within me. I am the only One, who proceedeth from

an only One, who goeth round about in his course. I am he who dwelleth in the Utchat. No evil

thing of any shape or kind shall spring up against me, and no baleful object, and no harmful

thing, and no disastrous thing shall happen unto me. I open the door in heaven. I rule my throne.

I open the way for the births which take place on this day. I am the child who traverseth the road

of Yesterday. I am To-day for untold nations and peoples. I am he who protecteth you for millions

of years. Whether ye be denizens of heaven, or of the earth, or of the South, or of the North, or

of the East, or of the West, the fear of me is in your bodies. I am he whose being hath been

wrought in his eye. I shall not die again. My moment is in your bodies, but my forms are in my

place of habitation. I am "He who cannot be known." The Red Fiends have their faces directed

against me. I am the unveiled one. The period when the heavens were created for me and were

enlarged the bounds of earth, and multiplied the progeny thereof, cannot be found out. They

shall fail and not be united again. By reason of the speech which I address to you, my name

setteth itself apart from all things evil which are in the mouths of men. I am he who riseth and

shineth, a wall which cometh out of a wall, an only One who proceedeth from an only One. There

is never a day that passeth without the things which appertain unto him being therein; passing,

passing, passing, passing. Verily I say unto thee, I am the Plant which cometh forth from Nu, and

my mother is Nut. Hail, my creator, I am he who hath no power to walk, the Great Knot who

dwelleth in Yesterday. The might of my strength is within my hand, I am not known [by thee], but

I am he who knoweth thee. I cannot be held in the hand, but I am he who can hold thee in his

hand. Hail, O Egg! Hail, O Egg! I am Horus who liveth for millions of years, whose flame shineth

upon you, and bringeth your hearts unto me. I am master of my throne. I advance at this season.

I have opened a path. I have delivered myself from all evil things. I am the golden dog-headed

ape, three palms and two fingers [high], which hath neither arms nor legs, and which dwelleth in

Het-ka-Ptah. I go forth as goeth forth the dog-headed ape who dwelleth in Het-ka-Ptah.

RUBRIC: Behold the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, arrayed in fine linen, and shod with sandals

of white [leather], and anointed with the very finest myrrh unguent. There are offered unto him a

fine bull, and incense, and ra geese, and flowers, and ale, and cakes, and garden herbs. And

behold, thou shalt draw a representation of a table of offerings on a clean tile with pure colours,

and thou shalt bury it in a field whereon no swine hath trodden. And if a copy of this book be

written upon it, he shall rise [again], and his children's children shall flourish and prosper, like

unto Ra, without cessation. He shall be in high favour with the king, and with the shenit nobles of

his court, and there shall be given unto him cakes and cups of drink, and portions of flesh, upon

the altar-table of the Great God. He shall not thrust aside at any door in Amentet; he shall travel

in the train of the Kings of the South and the Kings of the North, and he shall abide with the

followers of Osiris near Un-Nefer, for ever, and for ever, and for ever.

Vignette (From the Papyrus of Nu, Sheet 24)

The steward of the overseer of the seal, Nu, whose word is truth, begotten of the steward of the

overseer of the seal, Amen-hetep, whose word is truth, saith:- Hail, ye Four Apes who sit in the

bows of the Boat of Ra, who convey truth to Nebertcher, who sit in judgment on the oppressed

man and on [his] oppressor, who make the gods to be contented by means of the flame of your

mouths, who offer holy offerings to the gods, and sepulchral meals to the Spirit-souls, who live

upon truth, and who feed upon truth of heart, who are without deceit and fraud, and to whom

wickedness is an abomination, do ye away with my evil deeds, and put ye away my sins [which

deserved stripes upon earth, and destroy ye every evil thing which appertaineth to me], and let

there be no obstacle whatsoever on my part towards you. O grant ye that I may make my way

through the Amehet, let me enter into Rasta, let me pass through the hidden pylons of Ament. O

grant that there may be given unto me shens cakes, and ale, and persen cakes, even as to the

living Spirit-souls, and grant that I may enter into and come forth from Rasta.

[The Four Apes make answer, saying]: Come thou, for we have done away with thy wickedness,

and we have put away thy sin, along with thy sins upon earth which deserved stripes, and we

have destroyed every evil thing which appertained to thee upon earth. Enter, therefore, unto

Rasta, and pass through the hidden pylons of Amentet, and there shall be given unto thee shens

cakes, and ale, and persen cakes, and thou shalt come forth and shalt enter in at thy desire,

even as do those who are favoured [of the God], and thou shalt be called [to partake of offerings]

each day in the horizon.

THE CHAPTER OF A TET OF GOLD. The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- Thou risest up

for thyself, O Still-heart! Thou shinest for thyself, O Still-heart! Place thou thyself on thy base, I

come, I bring unto thee a Tet of gold, thou shalt rejoice therein.

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Nebseni and the Papyrus of Nu)

Rise up thou, O Osiris, thou hast thy backbaone, O Still-heart, thou hast thy neck vertebrae and

thy back, O Still-heart! Place thou thyself on thy base. I put water beneath thee, and I bring unto

thee a Tet of god that thou mayest rejoice therein.

RUBRIC (From the Papyrus of Nu): [This Chapter] shall be recited over a Tet of gold set in a

stand made of sycamore wood which hath been steeped in a tincture of ankhamu flowers, and it

shall be placed on the neck of the deceased on the day of the funeral. If this amulet be placed on

his neck he shall become a perfect Khu in Khert-Neter, and at the festivals of the New Year he

shall be like unto the Followers of Osiris continually and for ever.

RUBRIC (From the Turin Papyrus): [This Chapter] shall be said over a Tet of gold fashioned out

of the trunk of a sycamore tree, and it shall be placed on the neck of the deceased. Then shall

he enter in through the doors of the Tuat. His words whall be silenced. He shall place himself on

the ground on New Year's Day among the Followers of Osiris. If this Chapter be known by the

deceased he shall live like a perfect Khu in Khert-Neter. He shall not be sent back from the doors

of Amentet. There shall be given to him the shens cake, and a cup of wine, and the persen cake,

and slices of meat on the altars of Ra, or as some read, Osiris Un-Nefer. And his word shall be

truth before his enemies in Khert-Neter continually, and for ever and for ever.

THE CHAPTER OF A TET OF CARNELIAN. The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- The

blood of Isis, the spells of Isis, the magical powers of Isis, shall make this great one strong, and

shall be an amulet of protection [against him] that would do to him the things which he

abominateth.

APPENDIX

RUBRIC (From the Papyrus of Nu): [This Chapter] shall be said over a Tet of carnelian, which

hath been washed in a tincture of ankhamu flowers, and is fashioned out of the trunk of a

sycamore tree. It shall be placed on the neck of the deceased on the day of the funeral. If this be

done for him the magical powers of Isis will protect his members. Horus, the son of Isis, shall

rejoice when he seeth him. [No] road shall be blocked to him. His hand shall be to heaven, his

hand shall be to earth, for ever. Do not let anyone see him. Verily...

RUBRIC (From the Saite Recension): [This Chapter] shall be said over a Tet of carnelian,

anointed with a tincture of ankhamu flowers, made from the trunk of a sycamore tree. It shall be

placed on the neck of the Khu. If this book be done for him, the magical spells of Isis shall

protect him, and Horus the son of Isis shall rejoice [when] he seeth him. No road shall be

blocked to him. His hand shall be to heaven, his hand shall be to earth... If this book be known

by him he shall be in the following of Osiris Un-Nefer, and his word shall be truth in Khert- Neter.

The doors in Khert-Neter shall be opened to him. Wheat and barley shall be given to him in

Sekhet-Aanru. His name shall be like [the names of] the gods who are there, the Followers of

Horus who reap.

THE CHAPTER OF A HEART OF SEHERT STONE. The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, saith:-

I am the Benu bird, the Heart-soul of Ra, the guide of the gods to the Tuat. Their Heart-souls

come forth upon earth to do what their KAU wish to do, and the Heart-soul of the Osiris Ani shall

come forth to do what his Ka wisheth to do.

THE CHAPTER OF THE HEAD-REST, which is to be placed under the head of the Osiris Ani,

whose word is truth. Awake out of thy sufferings, O thou who liest prostrate! Awake thou! Thy

head is in the horizon. I lift thee up, O thou whose word is truth. Ptah hath overthrown thine

enemies for thee. Thine enemies have fallen, and they shall never more exist, O Osiris.

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Nebseni, Sheet 21)

THE CHAPTER OF THE HEAD-REST [OR PILLOW]. Awake out of thy sufferings, O thou who

liest prostrate. They (the gods) keep watch over thy head in the horizon. Thou art lifted up, thy

word is truth in respect of the things which have been done by thee. Ptah hath cast down

headlong thine enemies. This work was ordered to be done for thee. Thou art Horus, the son of

Hathor, Nesert, Nesertet, who giveth back the head after it hath been cut off. Thy head shall not

be carried away from thee, after [it hath been cut off]; thy head shall be carried away from thee,

never, never!

THE TEXTS IN THE FUNERAL CHAMBER

SPEECH OF ISIS. Isis saith:- I have come to be a protector unto thee. I waft unto thee air for thy

nostrils, and the north wind which cometh forth from the god Tem unto thy nose. I have made

whole for thee thy windpipe. I make thee to live like a god. Thine enemies have fallen under thy

feet. I have made thy word to be true before Nut, and thou art mighty before the gods.

SPEECH OF NEPHTHYS. Nephthys saith unto the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth:- I go round

about thee to protect thee, O brother Osiris. I have come to be a protector unto thee. [My

strength shall be near thee, my strength shall be near thee, for ever. Ra hath heard thy cry, and

the gods have made thy word to be truth. Thou art raised up. Thy word is truth in respect of what

hath been done unto thee. Ptah hath overthrown thy foes, and thou art Horus, the son of

Hathor.]

SPEECH OF THE TET. I have come quickly, and I have driven back the footsteps of th god

whose face is hidden. I have illumined his sanctuary. I stand near the god Tet on the day of

repelling disaster. I watch to protect thee, O Osiris.

SPEECH OF KESTA (Mesta). I am Kesta, thy son, O Osiris Ani, whose word is truth. I come to

protect thee. I will make thy house to flourish, permanently, even as Ptah hath commanded me,

and as Ra himself hath commanded.

SPEECH OF HAPI. I am Hapi, thy son, O Osiris Ani, whose word is truth. I come to protect thee.

I bind together thy head and the members of thy body. I smite down for thee thine enemies

under thee. I give unto thee thy head for ever and for ever, O Osiris Ani, whose word is truth,

whose word is truth in peace.

SPEECH OF TUAMUTEF. Tuamutef saith:- I am thy son Horus, who loveth thee. I come to

avenge thee, O my father Osiris, upon him that did evil unto thee. I have set him under thy feet

for ever and for ever, permanently, permanently, O Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, whose word

is truth.

SPEECH OF QEBHSENUF. Qebsenuf saith:- I am thy son, O Osiris Ani, whose word is truth. I

come to protect thee. I have collected thy bones and I have gathered together thy members. [I

have brought thy heart, and I have placed it upon its throne within thy body. I make thy house to

flourish after thee, O thou who livest for ever.]

SPEECH OF THE FLAME. I protect thee with this flame. I drive him [the foe] away from the

valley of the tomb. I cast the sand about [thy feet]. I embrace the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth,

in peace.

SPEECH OF THE FLAME. I come to hew in pieces. I have not been hewn in pieces, and I will

not permit thee to be hewn in pieces. I come to do violence [to thy foe], but I will not permit

violence to be done unto thee. I protect thee.

A SOUL SAITH:- The Osiris Ani, whose is truth, praiseth Ra when he rolleth up into the sky in

the eastern horizon of heaven.

A SOUL SAITH:- The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, in peace in Khert- Neter, praiseth Ra when

he setteth in the western horizon of heaven, [and saith], "I am a perfect soul."

SPEECH OF ANI. The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- I am a perfect soul dwelling in the

divine egg of the Abtu Fish. I am the Great Cat which dwelleth in the Seat of Truth, wherein the

god Shu riseth.

SPEECH OF THE USHABTI FIGURE [THE CHAPTER OF NOT DOING WORK IN KHERTNETER].

Illumine the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth. Hail, Shabti Figure! If the Osiris Ani be

decreed to do any of the work which is to be done in Khert-Neter, let everything which standeth

in the way be removed from him- whether it be to plough the fields, or to fill the channels with

water, or to carry sand from [the East to the West]. The Shabti Figure replieth: I will do it, verily I

am here [when] thou callest.

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Nu and the Papyrus of Nebseni)

The Speech of Anpu: Anubis the dweller in the mummy chamber, Governor of the Divine House,

layeth his hands upon the lord of life, the scribe, the draughtsman of Ptah, Nebseni, the lord of

fealty, begotten of the scribe and mason Thena, born of the lady of the house Mut-rest, whose

word is truth, and devoting himself to him as his guardian, saith:- Homage to thee, thou happy

one, lord! Thou seest the Utchat. Ptah-Seker hath bound thee up. Anpu hath exalted thee. Shu

hath raised thee up, O Beautiful Face, thou governor of eternity. Thou hast thine eye, O scribe

Nebseni, lord of fealty, and it is beautiful. Thy right eye is like the Sektet Boat, thy left eye is like

the Atet Boat. Thine eyebrows are fair to see in the presence of the Company of the Gods. Thy

brow is under the protection of Anpu, and thy head and face, O beautiful one, are before the holy

Hawk. Thy fingers have been stablished by thy scribe's craft in the presence of the Lord of

Khemenu, Thoth, who hath bestowed upon thee the knowledge of the speech of the holy books.

Thy beard is beautiful in the sight of Ptah-Seker, and thou, O scribe Nebseni, thou lord of fealty,

art beautiful before the Great Company of the Gods. The Great God looketh upon thee, and he

leadeth thee along the path of happiness. Sepulchral meals are bestowed upon thee, and he

overthroweth for thee thine enemies, setting them under thy feet in the presence of the Great

Company of the Gods who dwell in the House of the Great Aged One which is in Anu.

[HERE] BEGIN THE CHAPTERS OF SEKHET-HETEPET, AND THE CHAPTERS OF COMING

FORTH BY DAY, OF ENTERING INTO AND COMING FORTH FROM KHERT-NETER, OF

ARRIVING IN SEKHET-AANRU, AND OF LIVING IN PEACE IN THE GREAT CITY, THE

LADY OF WINDS. [The Osiris the scribe Ani, whose word is truth, saith:-] Let me be master

there. Let me be a khu there. Let me plough there. Let me reap there. Let me eat there. Let me

drink there. [Let me beget there]. Let me do there all the things which one doeth upon earth. The

Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- Horus vanquished Set when [he] looked at the building of

Sekhet-Hetepet. [He] spread air over the Divine Soul in its Egg, in its day. He delivered the

interior of the body of Horus [from the Akeru Gods]. I have crowned him in the House of Shu. His

house is the stars. Behold, I take up my place in its nomes. He hath guided the hearts of the

Company of the Firstborn Gods. He hath reconciled the Two Fighters (Horus and Set), the

guardians of life. He hath done what is fair, bringing an offering. He hath reconciled the Two

Fighters with him that belongeth to them. He hath cut off the hairy scalp of the Two Fighters. He

hath destroyed the revolts of [their] children. I have done away all the evil which attacked their

souls. I am master in [Sekhet-Hetepet]. I know it. I have sailed over its lakes that I might arrive at

the cities thereof. I have made strong my mouth. The Spirit-souls are ready [to fight], but they

shall not gain the mastery over me. I am equipped in thy Fields, O god Hetep. What thou wishest

thou shalt do, [saith this god].

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Nebseni, Sheet 17)

HERE BEGIN THE CHAPTERS OF SEKHET-HETEPET, AND THE CHAPTERS OF COMING

FORTH BY DAY; OF GOING INTO AND OF COMING FORTH FROM KHERT-NETER; OF

ARRIVAL IN SEKHET-AARU; OF LIVING IN SEKHET-HETEPET, THE MIGHTY CITY, THE

LADY OF WINDS; OF HAVING POWER THEREIN; OF BECOMING A SPIRIT-SOUL THERE;

OF PLOUGHING THERE; OF REAPING THERE; OF EATING THERE; OF DRINKING THERE;

OF MAKING LOVE THERE; AND OF DOING EVERYTHING THERE EVEN AS A MAN DOETH

UPON EARTH. NEBSENI, THE SCRIBE AND DRAUGHTSMAN OF PTAH, SAITH:- Set

vanguished Horus, who was looking at the building in Sekhet- Hetepet. I set free Horus from Set.

Set opened the paths of the Two Eyes (the Sun and Moon) in the sky. Set ejected water with air

upon the soul of his Eye, which dwelt in the town of Mert; he delivered the interior of the body of

Horus from the hands of the Akeru Gods. Behold me! I paddle this great boat over the Lake of

the god Hetep; I seized upon it in the mansion of Shu. The mansion of his stars reneweth youth,

reneweth youth. I paddle over the Lakes thereof so that I may arrive at the towns thereof. I sail

up to the town of the god Hetep... Behold, I am at peace with his times, and with his guidance,

and with his will, and with the Company of the Gods, who are his firstborn. He maketh the Two

Fighters (Horus and Set) to be at peace [with each other], and to keep ward over the living whom

he hath created in fair form, and he bringeth peace; he maketh the Two Fighters to be at peace

with those who watch over them. He cutteth off the hair from their divine fighters, he driveth away

storm from the children. He guardeth from attack the Spirits. I have gained power therein. I know

it. I have sailed over its Lakes so that I might arrive at its towns. My mouth is strong. I am

equipped against the Spirits. They shall not gain the mastery over me. I am rewarded [with]

these thy Fields, O god Hetep. What thou wishest that do thou, O lord of the winds. I shall be a

spirit therein. I shall eat therein. I shall drink therein. I shall plough therein. I shall reap the grain

therein. I shall be strong therein. I shall make love therein. My words shall be strong therein. I

shall not be in subjection therein. I shall be a man of might therein. Thou hast made strong the

mouth and throat. Hetep Qettbu is its name. [It is] stablished upon the pillars of Shu, and is

linked with the pleasant things of Ra. He is the divider of years, the hidden of mouth; silent is his

mouth, hidden is what he uttereth, he fulfilleth eternity, he taketh possession of everlastingness

of existence as Hetep, Neb-Hetep. Horus maketh himself strong like unto a hawk which is one

thousand cubits in length, and two thousand cubits in life. He that equipments with him, he

journeyeth on, he cometh to the place where his heart would be, among the Lakes which are in

its towns. He begetteth in the birth-chamber of the god of the town, he is satisfied with the food

of the god of the town; he doeth what ought to be done there, in the Field of Smas-er-Khet...

everything of the birth-chamber of the god of the town. Now [when he] setteth in the [land of] life

like crystal he performeth everything therein, [which things are] like unto the things done in the

Lake Neserser, wherein there is none that rejoiceth, and wherein are evil things of all kinds. The

god Hetep goeth in and cometh out, and marcheth hither and thither in the Field of

Smas-er-Khet, the Lady of the birth- chamber of the god of the town. [Let me] live with the god

Hetep, clothed, and not despoiled by the Lords of the North, and may the Lord of things bring

food unto me. May he make me to go forward. May I come forth. May he bring to me my Power

there, may I receive it, and may I be rewarded by the god Hetep. May I be master of the great

and mighty word in my body in this my place. Make me to remember it. Let me [not] forget it. Let

me go forward, let me plough. I am at peace with the god of the town. I know the water, the

towns, the nomes, and the lakes which are in Sekhet-Hetepet. I live therein. I am strong therein. I

shine therein. I eat therein. I... therein. I reap the harvest therein. I plough therein. I beget

children therein. I am at peace therein with the god Hetep. Behold I sow seed therein. I sail about

on the lakes thereof, and I arrive at its towns, O god Hetep. Behold my mouth is equipped, it

possesseth horns . Give unto me the abundance of the KAU (Doubles) and Spirit-souls. He who

counteth me is Shu. I know him not. I come to its towns. I sail over its lakes. I walk about in

Sekhet-Hetepet. Behold, it is Ra who is in heaven. Behold, it is Hetep [who is] its double offering

of peace. I have advanced to its territory. I have put on my apparel. I have come forth. I have

given what it was upon me to give. I have made glad in [my] heart. I have conquered. I am

strong. I have given directions to Hetep.

[Hail], Unen-em-hetep, I have come to thee. My soul followeth me. The god Hu is on my hands.

[Hail], Nebt-taui, in whom I remember and forget, I have become alive. I have attacked none, let

none attack me. I have given, give thou to me gladness. Make thou me to be at peace, bind thou

up my veins, let [me] receive air. [Hail], Unen-em-hetep, the Lord of Winds. I have come there. I

have opened my head. Ra sleepeth. I watch not, [for] the goddess Hetemet is at the door of

heaven by night. Obstacles have been put before, but I have collected his emissions. I am in my

city. O Nut-urt (Great City), I have come into thee. I have counted up my abundant stores. I

advance on my way to Uakh. I am the Bull which is tied with a rope of lapis-lazuli, the lord of the

Field of the Bull, the lord of the words of the god, the goddess Septet (Sothis) at her hours. O

Uakh, I have come into thee. I have eaten my food. I am master of choice pieces of the flesh of

oxen and of feathered fowl, and the birds of Shu have been given unto me. I follow the gods, and

I come [after the Doubles]. O Tcheft, I have come into thee. I array myself in apparel, and I gird

about myself the sat garment of Ra. Behold the Court of the sky, and the followers of Ra who

dwell in heaven. O Un-em-hetep, the lord of the Two Lands, I have come into thee. I have

plunged into the Lakes of Tchesert; behold, impurity of every kind hath removed from me. The

divine Great One flourisheth therein. Behold, I have found [him]. I have netted geese, and have

fed full upon the finest of them. O Qenqentet, I have come into thee. I have seen the Osiris [my

father]. I have saluted my mother. I have begotten children. I have snared the serpents, and I am

delivered. I know the name of the god who is with the goddess Tchesert, and who hath straight

hair, and is equipped with horns [ready to gore]. He reapeth, and I both plough and reap. O

Hetemet, I have entered into thee. I have approached the lapis-lazuli. I have followed the winds

of the Company of the Gods. The Great God hath given my head unto me. He who hath bound

my head on my body for me is the Mighty One, with eyes of lapis-lazuli, namely, Ari-en-ab-f ("He

doeth as he pleaseth"). O Usert, I have come into thee, to the house wherein food is brought

unto me. O Smam, I have come into thee. My heart watcheth, my head is equipped with the

White Crown. I act as the guide of the celestial beings. I make to flourish terrestrial beings. There

is joy of heart for the Bull, and for the celestial beings, and for the Company of the Gods. I am

the god, the Bull, the Lord of the gods, who maketh his way over the turquoise. O wheat and

barley of the nome of the god, I have come into thee. I have come forward. I have lifted [you] up,

following the best offerings of the Company of the Gods. I have moored my boat to the tying-up

post in the lakes of the celestial beings. I have pulled up the typing-up post. I have recited words,

and I have ascribed praises unto the gods who dwell in Sekhet-Hetepet.

THE CHAPTER OF PROVIDING THE DECEASED WITH MEAT, MILK, ETC.

The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, saith:- Homage to thee, O Ra, the Lord of Truth, the Only

One, the Lord of Eternity and Maker of Everlastingness. I have come before thee, O my Lord Ra.

I would make to flourish the Seven Cows and their Bull. O ye who give cakes and ale to the

Spirit-souls, grant ye that my soul may be with you. Let him be born on your thighs. Let him be

like unto one of you for ever and for ever. Let the Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, have glorious

power in the Beautiful Amentet.

The Names of the Seven Holy Cows and their Bull:

1\. Het-Kau Nebtertcher. 2. Akertkhentetasts. 3. Khebitetsahneter. 4. Urmertusteshertshenti. 5.

Khnemtemankhanuit. 6. Sekhmetrensemabats. 7. Shenatpetuthestneter.

Bull: Kathaihemt.

ADDRESSES TO THE FOUR RUDDERS OF HEAVEN

Hail, thou Beautiful Power, thou Beautiful Rudder of the Northern Heaven. Hail, thou who

circlest, Guide of the Two Lands, Beautiful Rudder of the Western Heaven. Hail, Splendour,

Dweller in the temple of the Ashemu gods, Beautiful Rudder of the Eastern Heaven. Hail,

Dweller in the temple of the Red gods, Beautiful Rudder of the Southern Heaven.

ADDRESSES TO THE FOUR COMAPNIES OF THE GODS

Hail, ye gods who are above the earth, ye Guides of the Tuat. Hail, ye Mother-goddesses, who

are above the earth in Khert-Neter, in the House of Osiris. Hail, ye gods who guide Ta-tchesert,

who are above the earth and are guides of the Tuat. Hail, ye Followers of Ra, who follow in the

train of Osiris.

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Nu)

RUBRIC: [These words] shall be said when Ra appeareth over [figures] of these gods written in

colour upon a tablet, and thou shalt place offerings of tchefau food before them, cakes, ale,

flesh, geese, and incense. They shall cause the deceased to enjoy the "offerings which come

forth at the word [of command]" before Ra; and they shall give the deceased an abundance of

food in Khert-Neter, and shall deliver him from every evil thing whatsoever. And thou shalt not

recite this Book of Un- Nefer in the presence of anyone except thine own self. If this be done for

the deceased Ra shall be a rudder for him, and shall be to him a strong protecting power, and he

shall destroy all his enemies for him in Khert-Neter, and in heaven, and upon earth, and in every

place whereinsoever he may enter, and he shall enjoy celestial food regularly and continually for

ever.

(From the Saite Recension)

THE BOOK OF MAKING PERFECT THE KHU in the heart of Ra, of making him to have the

mastery before Tem, of magnifying him before Osiris, of making him mighty before

Khent-Amentet, and of setting awe of him before the Company of the Gods. It shall be recited on

the day of the New Moon, on the sixth day festival, on the fifteenth day festival, on the festival of

Uak, on the festival of Thoth, on the Birthday of Osiris, on the festival of Menu, on the night of

Heker, [during] the Mysteries of the Tuat, during the celebration of the Mysteries in Akertet, at

the smiting of the emissions, at the passage of the Funerary Valley, [and] the Mysteries... [The

recital thereof] will make the heart of the Khu to flourish and will make long his strides, and will

make him to advance, and will make his face bright, and will make it to penetrate to the God. Let

no man witness [the recital] except the king and the Kherheb priest, but the servant who cometh

to minister outside shall not see it. Of the Khu for whom this Book shall be recited, his soul shall

come forth by day with the living, he shall have power among the gods, and it will make him

irresisitible for ever and ever. These gods shall go round about him, and shall acknowledge him.

He shall be one of them. [This Book] shall make him to know how he came into being in the

beginning. This Book is indeed a veritable mystery. Let no stranger anywhere have knowledge of

it. Do not speak about it to any man. Do not repeat it. Let no [other] eye see it. Let no [other] ear

hear it. Let no one see it except [thyself] and him who taught [it to thee]. Let not the multitude

[know of it] except thyself and the beloved friend of thy heart. Thou shalt do this book in the seh

chamber on a cloth painted with the stars in colour all over it. It is indeed a mystery. The dwellers

in the swamps of the Delta nad everywhere there shall not know it. It shall provided the Khu with

celestial food upon in Khert-Neter. It shall supply his Heart-soul with food upon earth. It shall

make him to live for ever. No [evil] thing shall have the master over him.

THE ADDRESSES OF THE FOUR RUDDERS

Hail, Power of Heaven, Opener of the Disk, thou Beautiful Rudder of the Northern Heaven. Hail,

Ra, Guide of the Two Lands, thou Beautiful Rudder of the Western Heaven. Hail, Khu, Dweller in

the House of the Akhemu gods, thou Beautiful Rudder of the Eastern Heaven. Hail, Governor,

Dweller in the House of the Tesheru Gods, thou Beautiful Rudder of the Southern Heaven.

Grant ye cakes, and ale and tchefau food to the Osiris Auf-ankh, whose word is truth.

Hail, Father of the Gods! Hail, Mother of teh Gods in Khert-Neter! Deliver ye the Osiris from

every evil thing, from every evil obstruction, from every dire attack of an enemy, and from that

deadly snarer with knife-like words, and from men, and gods, and Spirit-souls, and the damned,

on this day, on this night, on this present festival of the fifteenth day, and in this year, and from

the things of evil thereof.

HYMN TO OSIRIS KHENTI-AMENTI UN-NEFER

The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, praiseth Osiris Khenti-Amenti Un- Nefer, and saith:- Hail, my

Lord, who dost hasten through eternity, whose existence is for ever, Lord of Lords, King of Kings,

Sovereign, God of the Gods, who live in their shrines,... gods... men. Make thou for me a seat

with those who are in Khert-Neter, who adore the forms of thy KA, and who traverse millions of

millions of years... May no delay arise for thee in Ta-mera. Let them come to thee, all of them,

great as well as small. May this god give the power to enterin and to come forth from

Khert-Neter, without repulse, at any door of the Tuat, to the KA of the Osiris Ani.

APPENDIX (From the Papyrus of Sutimes)

SUTIMES, THE LIBATIONER AND PRESIDENT OF THE ALTAR CHAMBER OF THE APTS,

DIRECTOR OF THE SCRIBES OF AMEN, WHOSE WORD IS TRUTH, PRAISETH OSIRIS,

AND DOETH HOMAGE TO THE LORD OF ETERNITY, AND SATISFIETH THE WILL OF THE

GOD, AND SPEAKETH TRUTH, THE LORD OF WHICH IS UNKNOWN, AND SAITH:-

Homage to thee, O thou Holy God, thou mighty and beneficent being, thou Prince of Eternity,

who dwellest in thy abode in the Sektet Boat, whose risings are manifold in the Atet Boat, unto

whom praises are rendered in heaven and upon earth. Peoples and nations exalt thee, and the

awe of thy terror is in the hearts of men, and Spirt-souls, and the dead. Thy soul dwelleth in Tetu,

and the awe of thee is in Hensu. Thou settest the visible emblems of thyself in Anu, and the

majesty of thy transformations in the holy place. I have come unto thee. Truth is in my heart, and

in my breast there is neither craft nor guile. Grant thou that I may have my being among the

living, and that I may sail up and down the river among those who are in thy following.

THE CHAPTER OF THE PRAISE OF HATHOR, LADY OF AMENTET

Hathor, Lady of Amentet, the Dweller in the Great Land, the Lady of Ta-Tchesert, the Eye of Ra,

the Dweller in his breast, the Beautiful Face in the Boat of Millions of Years, the Seat of Peace of

the doer of truth, Dweller in the Boat of the favoured ones...

APPENDIX THE CHAPTER OF THE FOUR TORCHES (From the Papyrus of Nu, Sheets 26

and 27)

THE CHAPTER OF THE FOUR LIGHTED LAMPS WHICH ARE MADE FOR THE SPIRITSOUL.

Behold, thou shalt make four rectangular troughs of clay wherein thou shalt scatter

incense, and thou shalt fill them with the milk of a white cow, and by means of these thou shalt

extinguish the lamps. The Osiris Nu, the steward of the overseer of the seal, whose word is truth,

saith:- The fire cometh to thy KA, O Osiris Khenti-Amenti! The fire cometh to thy KA, O Osiris Nu,

whose word is truth. The ordering of the night cometh after the day. [The fire cometh to thy KA,

O Osiris, Governor of those who are in Amenti], and the two sisters of Ra come likewise. Behold

it (the fire) riseth in Abtu, and it cometh; I cause it to come, the Eye of Horus. It is set in order

upon thy brow, O Osiris Khenti-Amenti; it is set in thy shrine and riseth on thy brow; it is set on

thy brow, O Osiris Nu, it is set on thy brow. The Eye of Horus protecteth thee, O Osiris

Khenti-Amenti, and it keepeth thee in safety; it casteth down headlong all thine enemies for thee,

and all thine enemies have fallen down headlong before thee. O Osiris Nu, the Eye of Horus

protecteth thee, it keepeth thee in safety, and it casteth down headlong all thine enemies. Thine

enemies have fallen down headlong before thy KA, O Osiris Khenti-Amenti. The Eye of Ra

protecteth thee, it keepeth thee in safety, and it hath cast down headlong all thine enemies.

Thine enemies have fallen down headlong before thy KA, O Osiris Nu, whose word is truth. The

Eye of Horus protecteth thee, it keepeth thee in safety, it hath cast down headlong for thee all

thine enemies, and thine enemies have fallen down headlong before thee. The Eye of Horus

cometh. It is sound and well, it sendeth forth light even as doth Ra in the horizon. It covereth the

powers of Suti with darkness, it mastereth him, and it bringeth its flame against him by its own

command. The Eye of Horus is sound and well, thou eatest the flesh thereof, thy body

possesseth it. Thou acclaimest it. The Four Fires enter into thy KA, O Osiris Khenti-Amenti, the

Four Fires enter into thy KA, O Osiris Nu, the steward of the overseer of the seal, whose word is

truth.

Hail, ye sons of Horus, Kesta, Hapi, Tuamutef, and Qebhsenuf, ye have given your protection to

your divine Father Osiris Khenti-Amenti, give ye your protection to the Osiris Nu, whose word is

truth. Now therefore, inasmuch as ye have destroyed the Opponent of Osiris Khenti-Amenti, who

liveth with the gods, having smitten Suti with his right hand and arm when dawn came upon the

earth, and Horus hath become master [of Suti], and hath avenged his divine Father himself; and

inasmuch as your divine Father hath been made to flourish through the union of the KA of Osiris

Khenti-Amenti, whch ye effected, and the Eye of Horus hath avenged him, and hath protected

him, and hath cast down headlong for him all his enemies, and all his enemies have fallen down

before him, even so do ye destroy the Opponent of the Osiris Nu, the steward of the overseer of

the seal, whose word is truth. Let him live with the gods, let him smite his enemy, let him destroy

him, when light dawneth on the earth. Let Horus be master and avenge the Osiris Nu, and let the

Osiris Nu flourish through his union with his KA which ye have effected. O Osiris Nu, the Eye of

Horus hath avenged thee. It hath cast down headlong all thine enemies for thee, and all thine

enemies have been cast down headlong before thee.

Hail, Osiris Khenti-Amenti, grant thou light and fire to the perfect Heart-soul which is in Hensu.

And [O ye Sons of Horus], grant ye power unto the living heart-soul of the Osiris Nu by means of

his fire. Let him not be repulsed, and let him not be driven back at the doors of Amentet! Let his

offerings of bread and of linen garments be brought unto him among the lords of funeral

oblations. O offer ye praises, as unto a god to the Osiris Nu, the destroyer of his Opponent in his

form of Truth, and in his attributes of a god of truth.

RUBRIC: [This Chapter] shall be recited over four torches of atma cloth, which hath been

anointed with the finest Thehennu unguent, and the torches shall be placed in the hands of four

men who shall have the names of the pillars of Horus written upon their shoulders, and they shall

burn the torches in the beautiful light of Ra, and this shall confer power and might upon the

Spirit-soul of the deceased among the stars which never set. If this Chapter be recited for him he

shall never, never perish, and he shall become a living soul for ever. These torches shall make

the Spirit-soul to flourish like Osiris Khenti- Amenti, regularly and continually for ever. It is a

struggle. Thou shalt not perform this ceremony before any human being except thine own self, or

thy father, or thy son, because it is an exceedingly great mystery of the Amentet, and it is a type

of the hidden things of the Tuat. When this ceremony hath been performed for the deceased, the

gods, and the Spirit-souls, and the dead shall see him in the form of Khenti-Amenti, and he shall

have power and dominion like this god.

If thou shalt undertake to perform for the deceased that which is ordered in this "Chapter of the

four blazing torches," each day, thou shalt cause the form of the deceased to come forth from

every hall [in the Tuat], and from the Seven Halls of Osiris. And he shall live in the form of the

God. He shall have power and dominion corresponding to those of the gods and the Spirit-souls

for ever and ever. He shall enter in through the secret pylons and shall not be turned back in the

presence of Osiris. And it shall come to pass, provided that the following things be done for him,

that he shall enter in and come forth. He shall not be turned back. No boundary shall be set to

his goings, and the sentence of the doom shall not be passed upon him on the Day of the

Weighing of Words before Osiris- never, never.

And thou shalt perform whatsoever [is written in] this book on behalf of the deceased, who shall

thereby become perfect and pure. And thou shalt "open his mouth" with the instrument of iron.

And thou shalt write down these things in accordance with the instructions which are found in the

books of Prince Herutataf, who discovered them in a secret coffer (now they were in the

handwriting of the god [Thoth] himself and had been deposited in the Temple of the goddess

Unnut, the Lady of Unu) during a journey which he was making in order to inspect the temples,

and the temple-estates, and the sanctuaries of the gods. And thou shalt perform these

ceremonies secretly in the Tuat-chamber of the tomb, for they are mysteries of the Tuat, and

they are symbolic of the things which are done in Khert-Neter.

And thou shalt say: I have come, I have advanced hastily. I cast light upon his (the deceased's)

footsteps. I am hidden, but I cast light upon his hidden place. I stand up close to the Tet. I stand

up close to the Tet of Ra, I turn back the slaughter. I am protecting thee, O Osiris.

RUBRIC: This Chapter shall be recited over a Tet of crystal, which shall be set upon a brick

made of crude mud, whereupon this Chapter hath been inscribed. Thou shalt make a cavity in

the west wall [of the tomb], and having turned the front of the Tet towards the east, thou shalt

wall up the cavity with mud which hath been mixed with extract of cedar. This Tet shall drive

away the enemies of Osiris who would set themselves at the east wall [of the tomb].

And thou shalt say: I have driven back thy foes. I keep watch over thee. He that is upon his

mountain (Anpu) keepeth watch over thee ready for the moment when thy foes shall attack thee,

and he shall repulse them for thee. I will drive back the Crocodile at the moment when it

attacketh thee, and I will protect thee, O Osiris Nu.

RUBRIC: This Chapter shall be recited over a figure of Anpu made of crude mud mixed with

incense. And the figure shall be set upon a brick made of crude mud, whereupon this Chapter

hath been inscribed. Thou shalt make a cavity in the east wall, and having turned the face of the

figure of Anpu towards the west wall [therein] thou shalt wall up the cavity. This figure shall

repulse the enemies of Osiris, who would set themselves at the south wall.

And thou shalt say; I am the belt of sand round about the hidden coffer. I turn back the force of

the blazing fire of the funerary mountain. I traverse the roads, and I protect the Osiris Nu, the

steward of the overseer of the seal, whose word is truth.

RUBRIC: This Chapter shall be recited over a brick made of crude mud whereon a copy of this

Chapter hath been inscribed. And thou shalt place a reed in the middle thereof, and thou shalt

smear it with pitch, and set light thereto. Then thou shalt make a cavity in the south wall, and,

having turned the front of the brick towards the north, thou shalt wall the brick up inside it. [It

shall repulse the enemies of the Osiris Nu] who would assemble at the north wall.

And thou shalt say: O thou who comest to set fire [to the tomb or mummy], I will not let thee do it.

O thou who comest to cast fire [herein], I will not let thee do it. I will burn thee, and I will cast fire

upon thee. I protect the Osiris Nu, the steward of the overseer of the seal, whose word is truth.

RUBRIC: This Chapter shall be recited over a brick of crude mud, whereon a copy of this

Chapter hath been inscribed. [And thou shalt set upon it] a figure of the deceased made of palm

wood, seven fingers in height. And thou shalt perform on it the ceremony of "Opening the

Mouth." Then thou shalt make a cavity in the north wall, and having [placed the brick and the

figure inside it], and turned the face of the figure towards the south, thou shalt wall up the cavity.

[It shall repulse the enemies of the Osiris Nu], who would assemble at the south wall.

And behold, these things shall be done by a man who is washed clean, and is ceremonially pure,

and who hath eaten neither meat nor fish, and who hath not [recently] had intercourse with

women. And behold, thou shalt make offerings of cakes and ale to these gods, and shalt burn

incense on their fires. Every Spirit-soul for whom these things shall be done shall become like a

holy god in Khert-Neter, and he shall not be turned back at any gate in Amentet, and he shall be

in the following of Osiris, whithersoever he goeth, regularly and continually


	4. TORA Bereshit (Genesis1) תורה בראשית

Old Testament

Genesis

TORA Bereshit תורה בראשית

The First Book of Moses, called Genesis

הספר הראשון של משה, נקרא ספר בראשית

{1:1} In the beginning God created the heaven and the

earth.

בראשית ברא אלוהים את השמים ואת

כדור הארץ.

{1:2} And the earth was without form, and void; and

darkness [was] upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of

God moved upon the face of the waters.

והארץ היתה ללא טופס, ובהו; ו

החושך [היה] על פניו העמוק. ורוח

אלוהים עבר על פניו של המים.

{1:3} And God said, Let there be light: and there was

light.

ו אמר אלוהים, ויהי אור: והיה שם

אור.

{1:4} And God saw the light, that [it was] good: and

God divided the light from the darkness.

אלוהים ראה את האור, [שהיה] טוב: ו

אלוהים חילק את האור מן החושך.

{1:5} And God

called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And

the evening and the morning were the first day.

אלוהים נושבת בשערה

קראו את אור היום, החושך שהוא התקשר בלילה. ו

בערב, בבוקר היו ביום הראשון.

{1:6} And God said, Let there be a firmament in the midst

of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters.

ואלוהים אמר, ויהי הרקיע מהלכת

של ווטרס, וכן לתת זה לחלק את המים מן המים.

{1:7} And God made the firmament, and divided the waters

which [were] under the firmament from the waters which

[were] above the firmament: and it was so.

ו אלוהים עשה הרקיע, ומחולק המים

אילו [היה] תחת הרקיע מן המים אשר

[היה] למעלה מן הרקיע: וזה היה כך.

{1:8} And God

called the firmament Heaven. And the evening and the

morning were the second day.

ואלוהים

קרא הרקיע גן עדן. והערב ו

הבוקר היו ביום השני.

{1:9} And God said, Let the waters under the heaven be

gathered together unto one place, and let the dry [land]

appear: and it was so.

ו אמר אלוהים, תן את המים מתחת השמים להיות

התאספו ביחד אל מקום אחד, ולתת יבש [בארץ]

יופיעו: וזה היה כך.

{1:10} And God called the dry [land]

Earth; and the gathering together of the waters called he

Seas: and God saw that [it was] good.

ו אלוהים קרא את יבש [בארץ]

כדור הארץ; כדי לאסוף יחד המים קרא לו

הימים: ואת אלוהים ראיתי את זה [היה] טוב.

{1:11} And God said,

Let the earth bring forth grass, the herb yielding seed, [and]

the fruit tree yielding fruit after his kind, whose seed [is] in

itself, upon the earth: and it was so.

ואלוהים אמר,

. תן כדור הארץ לפלח דשא, עשב מניב זרע, [ו]

הפרי עץ מניב פירות לאחר בדברים, אשר זרעו [הוא] ב

עצמו, על פני האדמה: וזה היה כך.

{1:12} And the earth

brought forth grass, [and] herb yielding seed after his kind,

and the tree yielding fruit, whose seed [was] in itself, after

his kind: and God saw that [it was] good.

וכדור הארץ

לדרדר דשא, [ו] הרב מניב זרע לאחר בדברים,

ואת עץ מניב פירות, אשר זרעו [היה] בפני עצמה, לאחר

מינו: אלוהים ראה [היה] טוב

{1:13} And the

evening and the morning were the third day.

ו

ערב בבוקר היו ביום השלישי.

{1:14} And God said, Let there be lights in the firmament

of the heaven to divide the day from the night; and let them

be for signs, and for seasons, and for days, and years:

ואלוהים אמר, ויהי אורות הרקיע

השמים כדי לחלק את היום בלילה; ולתת להם

להיות סימנים, ולא על עונות השנה ועל במשך ימים ושנים:

{1:15} And let them be for lights in the firmament of the

heaven to give light upon the earth: and it was so.

ולתת להם להיות עבור אורות הרקיע של

עדן להעניק את האור על פני האדמה: וזה היה כך.

{1:16}

And God made two great lights; the greater light to rule the

day, and the lesser light to rule the night: [he made] the stars

also.

ואלוהים יצר שני אורות נהדר; האור גדולה יותר לכלל

היום, ואת אור פחותה כלל הלילה: [עשה] הכוכבים

. גם.

{1:17} And God set them in the firmament of the

heaven to give light upon the earth,

ולהגדירן אלוהים הרקיע של

עדן להעניק את האור על פני האדמה,

{1:18} And to rule over

the day and over the night, and to divide the light from the

darkness: and God saw that [it was] good.

כדי לשלוט על

היום בלילה ואני לחלק האור

חושך: אלוהים ראה [היה] טוב

{1:19} And the

evening and the morning were the fourth day.

ו

בערב, בבוקר היו היום הרביעי

{1:20} And

God said, Let the waters bring forth abundantly the moving

creature that hath life, and fowl [that] may fly above the

earth in the open firmament of heaven.

אמר אלוהים, תן המים להביא ושוב בשפע מרגש

יצור תחפצי החיים, ועופות [כי] אפשר לעוף מעל

האדמה הרקיע הפתוח של גן עדן.

{1:21} And God

created great whales, and every living creature that moveth,

which the waters brought forth abundantly, after their kind,

and every winged fowl after his kind: and God saw that [it

was] good.

ואלוהים

נוצר לווייתנים נהדר, כל יצור חי moveth,

המים הביא ושוב בשפע, לאחר מינם,

ואת כל פאול המכונף לאחר מינו: אלוהים ראה [שזה

. היה] טוב.

{1:22} And God blessed them, saying, Be

fruitful, and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let

fowl multiply in the earth.

שאלוהים בירך אותם, אומר, להיות

פורה, ו להכפיל, ועל מילוי המים בים, ותנו

פאול ויכפילו את כדור הארץ.

{1:23} And the evening and the

morning were the fifth day.

והערב ו

הבוקר היו היום החמישי.

{1:24} And God said, Let the earth bring forth the living

creature after his kind, cattle, and creeping thing, and beast

of the earth after his kind: and it was so.

ו אמר אלוהים, תן כדור הארץ הביאו את החיים

יצור לאחר שלו סוג הבקר, ואת הדבר זוחל, החיה

כדור הארץ לאחר מינו: וזה היה כך.

{1:25} And God

made the beast of the earth after his kind, and cattle after

their kind, and every thing that creepeth upon the earth after

his kind: and God saw that [it was] good.

. ואלוהים

עשה את החיה של כדור הארץ לאחר סוג שלו, ואת הבקר לאחר

הסוג שלהם, ואת כל דבר הרמש על הארץ לאחר

מינו: אלוהים ראה [היה] טוב.

{1:26} And God said, Let us make man in our image,

after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish

of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle,

and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that

creepeth upon the earth.

ו ויאמר, נעשה אדם בצלמנו

כדמותנו: ולתת להם שליטה על הדג

ים, לערכו של האוויר, ושוב את הבקר,

כל הארץ, ושוב כל דבר זוחל זה

הרמש על הארץ

{1:27} So God created man in his

[own] image, in the image of God created he him; male and

female created he them.

אז אלוהים ברא את האדם שלו

תמונה [עצמו], בדמותו של האל יצר הוא לו; זכר,

נקבה שנוצרה לו אותם.

{1:28} And God blessed them, and

God said unto them, Be fruitful, and multiply, and replenish

the earth, and subdue it: and have dominion over the fish of

the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over every living

thing that moveth upon the earth.

שאלוהים בירך אותם, ואת

אלוהים אמר להם מנוחת עולם, להיות פורה, הכפל ואת לחדש

כדור הארץ, להכניעו: יש שליטה על הדגים של

הים, לערכו של האוויר, ושוב כל החיים

הדבר הזה moveth על פני האדמה

{1:29} And God said, Behold, I have given you every

herb bearing seed, which [is] upon the face of all the earth,

and every tree, in the which [is] the fruit of a tree yielding

seed; to you it shall be for meat.

ו אמר אלוהים, הבט, נתתי לך כל

מיסב עשב זרע, אשר [הוא] על פניו. של כל הארץ,

כל עץ, אילו [הוא] פרי עץ מניב

זרע; לך יהיה בשר.

{1:30} And to every beast

of the earth, and to every fowl of the air, and to every thing

that creepeth upon the earth, wherein [there is] life, [I have

given] every green herb for meat: and it was so.

וכדי כל החיה

של כדור הארץ, ואת כל פאול של האוויר, כל דבר

זה הרמש על הארץ, שבו [יש] החיים, [יש לי

בהתחשב] כל עשב ועשב ירוק בשר: וזה היה כך.

{1:31} And

God saw every thing that he had made, and, behold, [it was]

very good. And the evening and the morning were the sixth

day.

ו

אלוהים ראה כל דבר שהוא עשה, הביטו, [היה]

טוב מאוד. בערב, בבוקר היו השישי

היום.


	5. Chapter 5 GENESIS 2:4

The First Book of Moses, called Genesis

{1:1} In the beginning God created the heaven and the

earth. {1:2} And the earth was without form, and void; and

darkness [was] upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of

God moved upon the face of the waters.

{1:3} And God said, Let there be light: and there was

light. {1:4} And God saw the light, that [it was] good: and

God divided the light from the darkness. {1:5} And God

called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And

the evening and the morning were the first day.

{1:6} And God said, Let there be a firmament in the midst

of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters.

{1:7} And God made the firmament, and divided the waters

which [were] under the firmament from the waters which

[were] above the firmament: and it was so. {1:8} And God

called the firmament Heaven. And the evening and the

morning were the second day.

{1:9} And God said, Let the waters under the heaven be

gathered together unto one place, and let the dry [land]

appear: and it was so. {1:10} And God called the dry [land]

Earth; and the gathering together of the waters called he

Seas: and God saw that [it was] good. {1:11} And God said,

Let the earth bring forth grass, the herb yielding seed, [and]

the fruit tree yielding fruit after his kind, whose seed [is] in

itself, upon the earth: and it was so. {1:12} And the earth

brought forth grass, [and] herb yielding seed after his kind,

and the tree yielding fruit, whose seed [was] in itself, after

his kind: and God saw that [it was] good. {1:13} And the

evening and the morning were the third day.

{1:14} And God said, Let there be lights in the firmament

of the heaven to divide the day from the night; and let them

be for signs, and for seasons, and for days, and years:

{1:15} And let them be for lights in the firmament of the

heaven to give light upon the earth: and it was so. {1:16}

And God made two great lights; the greater light to rule the

day, and the lesser light to rule the night: [he made] the stars

also. {1:17} And God set them in the firmament of the

heaven to give light upon the earth, {1:18} And to rule over

the day and over the night, and to divide the light from the

darkness: and God saw that [it was] good. {1:19} And the

evening and the morning were the fourth day. {1:20} And

God said, Let the waters bring forth abundantly the moving

creature that hath life, and fowl [that] may fly above the

earth in the open firmament of heaven. {1:21} And God

created great whales, and every living creature that moveth,

which the waters brought forth abundantly, after their kind,

and every winged fowl after his kind: and God saw that [it

was] good. {1:22} And God blessed them, saying, Be

fruitful, and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let

fowl multiply in the earth. {1:23} And the evening and the

morning were the fifth day.

{1:24} And God said, Let the earth bring forth the living

creature after his kind, cattle, and creeping thing, and beast

of the earth after his kind: and it was so. {1:25} And God

made the beast of the earth after his kind, and cattle after

their kind, and every thing that creepeth upon the earth after

his kind: and God saw that [it was] good.

{1:26} And God said, Let us make man in our image,

after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish

of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle,

and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that

creepeth upon the earth. {1:27} So God created man in his

[own] image, in the image of God created he him; male and

female created he them. {1:28} And God blessed them, and

God said unto them, Be fruitful, and multiply, and replenish

the earth, and subdue it: and have dominion over the fish of

the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over every living

thing that moveth upon the earth.

{1:29} And God said, Behold, I have given you every

herb bearing seed, which [is] upon the face of all the earth,

and every tree, in the which [is] the fruit of a tree yielding

seed; to you it shall be for meat. {1:30} And to every beast

of the earth, and to every fowl of the air, and to every thing

that creepeth upon the earth, wherein [there is] life, [I have

given] every green herb for meat: and it was so. {1:31} And

God saw every thing that he had made, and, behold, [it was]

very good. And the evening and the morning were the sixth

day.

{2:1} Thus the heavens and the earth were finished, and

all the host of them. {2:2} And on the seventh day God

ended his work which he had made; and he rested on the

seventh day from all his work which he had made. {2:3}

And God blessed the seventh day, and sanctified it: because

that in it he had rested from all his work which God created

and made.

{2:4} These [are] the generations of the heavens and of

the earth when they were created, in the day that the LORD

God made the earth and the heavens, {2:5} And every plant

of the field before it was in the earth, and every herb of the

field before it grew: for the LORD God had not caused it to

rain upon the earth, and [there was] not a man to till the

ground. {2:6} But there went up a mist from the earth, and

watered the whole face of the ground. {2:7} And the LORD

God formed man [of] the dust of the ground, and breathed

into his nostrils the breath of life; and man became a living

soul.

הספר הראשון של משה, נקרא ספר בראשית

{1:1} בראשית ברא אלוהים את השמים ואת

כדור הארץ. {1:2} והארץ היתה ללא טופס ריק; ו

החושך [היה] על פניו העמוק. ורוח

אלוהים עבר על פניו של המים.

{1:3} ואלוהים אמר ויהי אור: והיה שם

אור. {1:4}, אלוהים ראה את האור, [שהיה] טוב: ו

אלוהים חילק את האור מן החושך. {1:5} ואלוהים

קראו את אור היום, החושך שהוא התקשר בלילה. ו

בערב, בבוקר היו ביום הראשון.

{1:6} ואלוהים אמר ויהי הרקיע מהלכת

של ווטרס, וכן לתת זה לחלק את המים מן המים.

{1:7} ו אלוהים עשה הרקיע, ומחולק המים

אילו [היה] תחת הרקיע מן המים אשר

[היה] למעלה מן הרקיע: וזה היה כך. {1:8} ואלוהים

קרא הרקיע גן עדן. והערב ו

הבוקר היו ביום השני.

{1:9} ואלוהים אמר, תן את המים מתחת השמים להיות

התאספו ביחד אל מקום אחד, ולתת יבש [בארץ]

יופיעו: וזה היה כך. {1:10} ו אלוהים קרא את יבש [בארץ]

כדור הארץ; כדי לאסוף יחד המים קרא לו

הימים: ואת אלוהים ראיתי את זה [היה] טוב. {1:11} ויאמר אלוהים,

. תן כדור הארץ לפלח דשא, עשב מניב זרע, [ו]

הפרי עץ מניב פירות לאחר בדברים, אשר זרעו [הוא] ב

עצמו, על פני האדמה: וזה היה כך. {1:12}, כדור הארץ

לדרדר דשא, [ו] הרב מניב זרע לאחר בדברים,

ואת עץ מניב פירות, אשר זרעו [היה] בפני עצמה, לאחר

מינו: אלוהים ראה [היה] טוב. {1:13} ו

ערב בבוקר היו ביום השלישי.

{1:14}, ואלוהים אמר שלא יהיה אורות הרקיע

השמים כדי לחלק את היום בלילה; ולתת להם

להיות סימנים, ולא על עונות השנה ועל במשך ימים ושנים:

{1:15} ולתת להם להיות עבור אורות הרקיע של

עדן להעניק את האור על פני האדמה: וזה היה כך. {1:16}

ואלוהים יצר שני אורות נהדר; האור גדולה יותר לכלל

היום, ואת אור פחותה כלל הלילה: [עשה] הכוכבים

. גם. {1:17} ואלוהים להגדיר אותם הרקיע של

עדן למסור את האור על פני האדמה, {1:18}, לכלל

היום בלילה ואני לחלק האור

חושך: אלוהים ראה [היה] טוב. {1:19} ו

ערב בבוקר היו היום הרביעי. {1:20},

אמר אלוהים, תן המים להביא ושוב בשפע מרגש

יצור תחפצי החיים, ועופות [כי] אפשר לעוף מעל

האדמה הרקיע הפתוח של גן עדן. {1:21} ואלוהים

נוצר לווייתנים נהדר, כל יצור חי moveth,

המים הביא ושוב בשפע, לאחר מינם,

ואת כל פאול המכונף לאחר מינו: אלוהים ראה [שזה

. היה] טוב. {1:22}, שאלוהים בירך אותם, אומר, להיות

פורה, ו להכפיל, ועל מילוי המים בים, ותנו

פאול הכפל באדמה. {1:23}, הערב ו

הבוקר היו היום החמישי.

{1:24} ואלוהים אמר, תן כדור הארץ הביאו את החיים

יצור לאחר שלו סוג הבקר, ואת הדבר זוחל, החיה

כדור הארץ לאחר מינו: וזה היה כך. {1:25} ואלוהים

עשה את החיה של כדור הארץ לאחר סוג שלו, ואת הבקר לאחר

הסוג שלהם, ואת כל דבר הרמש על הארץ לאחר

מינו: אלוהים ראה [היה] טוב.

{1:26}, ואלוהים אמר נעשה אדם בצלמנו

כדמותנו: ולתת להם שליטה על הדג

ים, לערכו של האוויר, ושוב את הבקר,

כל הארץ, ושוב כל דבר זוחל זה

הרמש על הארץ. {1:27} אז אלוהים ברא את האדם שלו

תמונה [עצמו], בדמותו של האל יצר הוא לו; זכר,

נקבה שנוצרה לו אותם. {1:28}, שאלוהים בירך אותם, ואת

אלוהים אמר להם מנוחת עולם, להיות פורה, הכפל ואת לחדש

כדור הארץ, להכניעו: יש שליטה על הדגים של

הים, לערכו של האוויר, ושוב כל החיים

הדבר הזה moveth על פני האדמה.

{1:29} אמר, אלוהים, הבט, נתתי לך כל

מיסב עשב זרע, אשר [הוא] על פניו. של כל הארץ,

כל עץ, אילו [הוא] פרי עץ מניב

זרע; לך יהיה בשר. {ב1: 30} ואת כל החיה

של כדור הארץ, ואת כל פאול של האוויר, כל דבר

זה הרמש על הארץ, שבו [יש] החיים, [יש לי

בהתחשב] כל עשב ועשב ירוק בשר: וזה היה כך. {1:31},

אלוהים ראה כל דבר שהוא עשה, הביטו, [היה]

טוב מאוד. בערב, בבוקר היו השישי

היום.

{2:1} ובכך את השמים ואת הארץ היו מסתיימות, ו

כל מנחה אותם. {2:2}, וביום השביעי אלוהים

סיים את העבודה שלו, שהוא עשה; הוא נחה על

ביום השביעי מהעבודה שלו שהוא עשה. {2:3}

אלוהים בירך היום השביעי, קידש זה: כי

כי זה שהוא היה נח מהעבודה שלו אשר ברא

. והוא עשוי.

{2:4} אלה [הן] הדורות של השמיים

כדור הארץ כאשר הם נוצרו, ביום זה האל

אלוהים ברא את האדמה, השמיים, {2:5} ולא כל צמח

השדה לפני שזה היה כדור הארץ, ואת כל עשב ועשב של

שדה לפני זה גדל: עבור


	6. Chapter 6 Genesis Genesis Genesis

Old Testament

Page 1 Genesis

The First Book of Moses, called Genesis

{1:1} In the beginning God created the heaven and the

earth. {1:2} And the earth was without form, and void; and

darkness [was] upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of

God moved upon the face of the waters.

{1:3} And God said, Let there be light: and there was

light. {1:4} And God saw the light, that [it was] good: and

God divided the light from the darkness. {1:5} And God

called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And

the evening and the morning were the first day.

{1:6} And God said, Let there be a firmament in the midst

of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters.

{1:7} And God made the firmament, and divided the waters

which [were] under the firmament from the waters which

[were] above the firmament: and it was so. {1:8} And God

called the firmament Heaven. And the evening and the

morning were the second day.

{1:9} And God said, Let the waters under the heaven be

gathered together unto one place, and let the dry [land]

appear: and it was so. {1:10} And God called the dry [land]

Earth; and the gathering together of the waters called he

Seas: and God saw that [it was] good. {1:11} And God said,

Let the earth bring forth grass, the herb yielding seed, [and]

the fruit tree yielding fruit after his kind, whose seed [is] in

itself, upon the earth: and it was so. {1:12} And the earth

brought forth grass, [and] herb yielding seed after his kind,

and the tree yielding fruit, whose seed [was] in itself, after

his kind: and God saw that [it was] good. {1:13} And the

evening and the morning were the third day.

{1:14} And God said, Let there be lights in the firmament

of the heaven to divide the day from the night; and let them

be for signs, and for seasons, and for days, and years:

{1:15} And let them be for lights in the firmament of the

heaven to give light upon the earth: and it was so. {1:16}

And God made two great lights; the greater light to rule the

day, and the lesser light to rule the night: [he made] the stars

also. {1:17} And God set them in the firmament of the

heaven to give light upon the earth, {1:18} And to rule over

the day and over the night, and to divide the light from the

darkness: and God saw that [it was] good. {1:19} And the

evening and the morning were the fourth day. {1:20} And

God said, Let the waters bring forth abundantly the moving

creature that hath life, and fowl [that] may fly above the

earth in the open firmament of heaven. {1:21} And God

created great whales, and every living creature that moveth,

which the waters brought forth abundantly, after their kind,

and every winged fowl after his kind: and God saw that [it

was] good. {1:22} And God blessed them, saying, Be

fruitful, and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let

fowl multiply in the earth. {1:23} And the evening and the

morning were the fifth day.

{1:24} And God said, Let the earth bring forth the living

creature after his kind, cattle, and creeping thing, and beast

of the earth after his kind: and it was so. {1:25} And God

made the beast of the earth after his kind, and cattle after

their kind, and every thing that creepeth upon the earth after

his kind: and God saw that [it was] good.

{1:26} And God said, Let us make man in our image,

after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish

of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle,

and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that

creepeth upon the earth. {1:27} So God created man in his

[own] image, in the image of God created he him; male and

female created he them. {1:28} And God blessed them, and

God said unto them, Be fruitful, and multiply, and replenish

the earth, and subdue it: and have dominion over the fish of

the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over every living

thing that moveth upon the earth.

{1:29} And God said, Behold, I have given you every

herb bearing seed, which [is] upon the face of all the earth,

and every tree, in the which [is] the fruit of a tree yielding

seed; to you it shall be for meat. {1:30} And to every beast

of the earth, and to every fowl of the air, and to every thing

that creepeth upon the earth, wherein [there is] life, [I have

given] every green herb for meat: and it was so. {1:31} And

God saw every thing that he had made, and, behold, [it was]

very good. And the evening and the morning were the sixth

day.

{2:1} Thus the heavens and the earth were finished, and

all the host of them. {2:2} And on the seventh day God

ended his work which he had made; and he rested on the

seventh day from all his work which he had made. {2:3}

And God blessed the seventh day, and sanctified it: because

that in it he had rested from all his work which God created

and made.

{2:4} These [are] the generations of the heavens and of

the earth when they were created, in the day that the LORD

God made the earth and the heavens, {2:5} And every plant

of the field before it was in the earth, and every herb of the

field before it grew: for the LORD God had not caused it to

rain upon the earth, and [there was] not a man to till the

ground. {2:6} But there went up a mist from the earth, and

watered the whole face of the ground. {2:7} And the LORD

God formed man [of] the dust of the ground, and breathed

into his nostrils the breath of life; and man became a living

soul.

{2:8} And the LORD God planted a garden eastward in

Eden; and there he put the man whom he had formed. {2:9}

And out of the ground made the LORD God to grow every

tree that is pleasant to the sight, and good for food; the tree

of life also in the midst of the garden, and the tree of

knowledge of good and evil. {2:10} And a river went out of

Eden to water the garden; and from thence it was parted,

and became into four heads. {2:11} The name of the first

[is] Pison: that [is] it which compasseth the whole land of

Havilah, where [there is] gold; {2:12} And the gold of that

land [is] good: there [is] bdellium and the onyx stone.

{2:13} And the name of the second river [is] Gihon: the

same [is] it that compasseth the whole land of Ethiopia.

{2:14} And the name of the third river [is] Hiddekel: that

[is] it which goeth toward the east of Assyria. And the

fourth river [is] Euphrates. {2:15} And the LORD God took

the man, and put him into the garden of Eden to dress it and

to keep it. {2:16} And the LORD God commanded the man,

saying, Of every tree of the garden thou mayest freely eat:

{2:17} But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil,

thou shalt not eat of it: for in the day that thou eatest thereof

thou shalt surely die.

{2:18} And the LORD God said, [It is] not good that the

man should be alone; I will make him an help meet for him.

{2:19} And out of the ground the LORD God formed every

beast of the field, and every fowl of the air; and brought

[them] unto Adam to see what he would call them: and

whatsoever Adam called every living creature, that [was]

Genesis Page 2

the name thereof. {2:20} And Adam gave names to all

cattle, and to the fowl of the air, and to every beast of the

field; but for Adam there was not found an help meet for

him. {2:21} And the LORD God caused a deep sleep to fall

upon Adam and he slept: and he took one of his ribs, and

closed up the flesh instead thereof; {2:22} And the rib,

which the LORD God had taken from man, made he a

woman, and brought her unto the man. {2:23} And Adam

said, This [is] now bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh:

she shall be called Woman, because she was taken out of

Man. {2:24} Therefore shall a man leave his father and his

mother, and shall cleave unto his wife: and they shall be one

flesh. {2:25} And they were both naked, the man and his

wife, and were not ashamed.

{3:1} Now the serpent was more subtil than any beast of

the field which the LORD God had made. And he said unto

the woman, Yea, hath God said, Ye shall not eat of every

tree of the garden?

{3:2} And the woman said unto the serpent, We may eat

of the fruit of the trees of the garden: {3:3} But of the fruit

of the tree which [is] in the midst of the garden, God hath

said, Ye shall not eat of it, neither shall ye touch it, lest ye

die. {3:4} And the serpent said unto the woman, Ye shall

not surely die: {3:5} For God doth know that in the day ye

eat thereof, then your eyes shall be opened, and ye shall be

as gods, knowing good and evil. {3:6} And when the

woman saw that the tree [was] good for food, and that it

[was] pleasant to the eyes, and a tree to be desired to make

[one] wise, she took of the fruit thereof, and did eat, and

gave also unto her husband with her; and he did eat. {3:7}

And the eyes of them both were opened, and they knew that

they [were] naked; and they sewed fig leaves together, and

made themselves aprons. {3:8} And they heard the voice of

the LORD God walking in the garden in the cool of the day:

and Adam and his wife hid themselves from the presence of

the LORD God amongst the trees of the garden. {3:9} And

the LORD God called unto Adam, and said unto him,

Where [art] thou? {3:10} And he said, I heard thy voice in

the garden, and I was afraid, because I [was] naked; and I

hid myself. {3:11} And he said, Who told thee that thou

[wast] naked? Hast thou eaten of the tree, whereof I

commanded thee that thou shouldest not eat? {3:12} And

the man said, The woman whom thou gavest [to be] with

me, she gave me of the tree, and I did eat. {3:13} And the

LORD God said unto the woman, What [is] this [that] thou

hast done? And the woman said, The serpent beguiled me,

and I did eat. {3:14} And the LORD God said unto the

serpent, Because thou hast done this, thou [art] cursed

above all cattle, and above every beast of the field; upon thy

belly shalt thou go, and dust shalt thou eat all the days of

thy life: {3:15} And I will put enmity between thee and the

woman, and between thy seed and her seed; it shall bruise

thy head, and thou shalt bruise his heel. {3:16} Unto the

woman he said, I will greatly multiply thy sorrow and thy

conception; in sorrow thou shalt bring forth children; and

thy desire [shall be] to thy husband, and he shall rule over

thee. {3:17} And unto Adam he said, Because thou hast

hearkened unto the voice of thy wife, and hast eaten of the

tree, of which I commanded thee, saying, Thou shalt not eat

of it: cursed [is] the ground for thy sake; in sorrow shalt

thou eat [of] it all the days of thy life; {3:18} Thorns also

and thistles shall it bring forth to thee; and thou shalt eat the

herb of the field; {3:19} In the sweat of thy face shalt thou

eat bread, till thou return unto the ground; for out of it wast

thou taken: for dust thou [art,] and unto dust shalt thou

return. {3:20} And Adam called his wife's name Eve;

because she was the mother of all living. {3:21} Unto Adam

also and to his wife did the LORD God make coats of skins,

and clothed them. {3:22} And the LORD God said, Behold,

the man is become as one of us, to know good and evil: and

now, lest he put forth his hand, and take also of the tree of

life, and eat, and live for ever: {3:23} Therefore the LORD

God sent him forth from the garden of Eden, to till the

ground from whence he was taken. {3:24} So he drove out

the man; and he placed at the east of the garden of Eden

Cherubim, and a flaming sword which turned every way, to

keep the way of the tree of life.

{4:1} And Adam knew Eve his wife; and she conceived,

and bare Cain, and said, I have gotten a man from the

LORD. {4:2} And she again bare his brother Abel. And

Abel was a keeper of sheep, but Cain was a tiller of the

ground. {4:3} And in process of time it came to pass, that

Cain brought of the fruit of the ground an offering unto the

LORD. {4:4} And Abel, he also brought of the firstlings of

his flock and of the fat thereof. And the LORD had respect

unto Abel and to his offering: {4:5} But unto Cain and to

his offering he had not respect. And Cain was very wroth,

and his countenance fell. {4:6} And the LORD said unto

Cain, Why art thou wroth? and why is thy countenance

fallen? {4:7} If thou doest well, shalt thou not be accepted?

and if thou doest not well, sin lieth at the door. And unto

thee [shall be] his desire, and thou shalt rule over him. {4:8}

And Cain talked with Abel his brother: and it came to pass,

when they were in the field, that Cain rose up against Abel

his brother, and slew him.

{4:9} And the LORD said unto Cain, Where [is] Abel thy

brother? And he said, I know not: [Am] I my brother's

keeper? {4:10} And he said, What hast thou done? the voice

of thy brother's blood crieth unto me from the ground.

{4:11} And now [art] thou cursed from the earth, which

hath opened her mouth to receive thy brother's blood from

thy hand; {4:12} When thou tillest the ground, it shall not

henceforth yield unto thee her strength; a fugitive and a

vagabond shalt thou be in the earth. {4:13} And Cain said

unto the LORD, My punishment [is] greater than I can bear.

{4:14} Behold, thou hast driven me out this day from the

face of the earth; and from thy face shall I be hid; and I shall

be a fugitive and a vagabond in the earth; and it shall come

to pass, [that] every one that findeth me shall slay me.

{4:15} And the LORD said unto him, Therefore whosoever

slayeth Cain, vengeance shall be taken on him sevenfold.

And the LORD set a mark upon Cain, lest any finding him

should kill him.

{4:16} And Cain went out from the presence of the

LORD, and dwelt in the land of Nod, on the east of Eden.

{4:17} And Cain knew his wife; and she conceived, and

bare Enoch: and he builded a city, and called the name of

the city, after the name of his son, Enoch. {4:18} And unto

Enoch was born Irad: and Irad begat Mehujael: and

Mehujael begat Methusael: and Methusael begat Lamech.

{4:19} And Lamech took unto him two wives: the name

of the one [was] Adah, and the name of the other Zillah.

{4:20} And Adah bare Jabal: he was the father of such as

dwell in tents, and [of such as have] cattle. {4:21} And his

brother's name [was] Jubal: he was the father of all such as

handle the harp and organ. {4:22} And Zillah, she also bare

Tubal- cain, an instructer of every artificer in brass and iron:

and the sister of Tubal-cain [was] Naamah. {4:23} And

Lamech said unto his wives, Adah and Zillah, Hear my

voice; ye wives of Lamech, hearken unto my speech: for I

have slain a man to my wounding, and a young man to my

hurt. {4:24} If Cain shall be avenged sevenfold, truly

Page 3 Genesis

Lamech seventy and sevenfold.

{4:25} And Adam knew his wife again; and she bare a

son, and called his name Seth: For God, [said she,] hath

appointed me another seed instead of Abel, whom Cain

slew. {4:26} And to Seth, to him also there was born a son;

and he called his name Enos: then began men to call upon

the name of the LORD.

{5:1} This [is] the book of the generations of Adam. In

the day that God created man, in the likeness of God made

he him; {5:2} Male and female created he them; and

blessed them, and called their name Adam, in the day when

they were created.

{5:3} And Adam lived an hundred and thirty years, and

begat [a son] in his own likeness, after his image; and called

his name Seth: {5:4} And the days of Adam after he had

begotten Seth were eight hundred years: and he begat sons

and daughters: {5:5} And all the days that Adam lived were

nine hundred and thirty years: and he died. {5:6} And Seth

lived an hundred and five years, and begat Enos: {5:7} And

Seth lived after he begat Enos eight hundred and seven

years, and begat sons and daughters: {5:8} And all the days

of Seth were nine hundred and twelve years: and he died.

{5:9} And Enos lived ninety years, and begat Cainan:

{5:10} And Enos lived after he begat Cainan eight hundred

and fifteen years, and begat sons and daughters: {5:11} And

all the days of Enos were nine hundred and five years: and

he died.

{5:12} And Cainan lived seventy years, and begat

Mahalaleel: {5:13} And Cainan lived after he begat

Mahalaleel eight hundred and forty years, and begat sons

and daughters: {5:14} And all the days of Cainan were nine

hundred and ten years: and he died.

{5:15} And Mahalaleel lived sixty and five years, and

begat Jared: {5:16} And Mahalaleel lived after he begat

Jared eight hundred and thirty years, and begat sons and

daughters: {5:17} And all the days of Mahalaleel were eight

hundred ninety and five years: and he died.

{5:18} And Jared lived an hundred sixty and two years,

and he begat Enoch: {5:19} And Jared lived after he begat

Enoch eight hundred years, and begat sons and daughters:

{5:20} And all the days of Jared were nine hundred sixty

and two years: and he died.

{5:21} And Enoch lived sixty and five years, and begat

Methuselah: {5:22} And Enoch walked with God after he

begat Methuselah three hundred years, and begat sons and

daughters: {5:23} And all the days of Enoch were three

hundred sixty and five years: {5:24} And Enoch walked

with God: and he [was] not; for God took him. {5:25} And

Methuselah lived an hundred eighty and seven years, and

begat Lamech: {5:26} And Methuselah lived after he begat

Lamech seven hundred eighty and two years, and begat sons

and daughters: {5:27} And all the days of Methuselah were

nine hundred sixty and nine years: and he died.

{5:28} And Lamech lived an hundred eighty and two

years, and begat a son: {5:29} And he called his name

Noah, saying, This [same] shall comfort us concerning our

work and toil of our hands, because of the ground which the

LORD hath cursed. {5:30} And Lamech lived after he begat

Noah five hundred ninety and five years, and begat sons and

daughters: {5:31} And all the days of Lamech were seven

hundred seventy and seven years: and he died. {5:32} And

Noah was five hundred years old: and Noah begat Shem,

Ham, and Japheth.

{6:1} And it came to pass, when men began to multiply

on the face of the earth, and daughters were born unto them,

{6:2} That the sons of God saw the daughters of men that

they [were] fair; and they took them wives of all which they

chose. {6:3} And the LORD said, My spirit shall not always

strive with man, for that he also [is] flesh: yet his days shall

be an hundred and twenty years. {6:4} There were giants in

the earth in those days; and also after that, when the sons of

God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bare

[children] to them, the same [became] mighty men which

[were] of old, men of renown.

{6:5} And GOD saw that the wickedness of man [was]

great in the earth, and [that] every imagination of the

thoughts of his heart [was] only evil continually. {6:6} And

it repented the LORD that he had made man on the earth,

and it grieved him at his heart. {6:7} And the LORD said, I

will destroy man whom I have created from the face of the

earth; both man, and beast, and the creeping thing, and the

fowls of the air; for it repenteth me that I have made them.

{6:8} But Noah found grace in the eyes of the LORD.

{6:9} These [are] the generations of Noah: Noah was a

just man [and] perfect in his generations, [and] Noah

walked with God. {6:10} And Noah begat three sons,

Shem, Ham, and Japheth. {6:11} The earth also was corrupt

before God, and the earth was filled with violence. {6:12}

And God looked upon the earth, and, behold, it was corrupt;

for all flesh had corrupted his way upon the earth. {6:13}

And God said unto Noah, The end of all flesh is come

before me; for the earth is filled with violence through

them; and, behold, I will destroy them with the earth.

{6:14} Make thee an ark of gopher wood; rooms shalt

thou make in the ark, and shalt pitch it within and without

with pitch. {6:15} And this [is the fashion] which thou shalt

make it [of:] The length of the ark [shall be] three hundred

cubits, the breadth of it fifty cubits, and the height of it

thirty cubits. {6:16} A window shalt thou make to the ark,

and in a cubit shalt thou finish it above; and the door of the

ark shalt thou set in the side thereof; [with] lower, second,

and third [stories] shalt thou make it. {6:17} And, behold, I,

even I, do bring a flood of waters upon the earth, to destroy

all flesh, wherein [is] the breath of life, from under heaven;

[and] every thing that [is] in the earth shall die. {6:18} But

with thee will I establish my covenant; and thou shalt come

into the ark, thou, and thy sons, and thy wife, and thy sons'

wives with thee. {6:19} And of every living thing of all

flesh, two of every [sort] shalt thou bring into the ark, to

keep [them] alive with thee; they shall be male and female.

{6:20} Of fowls after their kind, and of cattle after their

kind, of every creeping thing of the earth after his kind, two

of every [sort] shall come unto thee, to keep [them] alive.

{6:21} And take thou unto thee of all food that is eaten, and

thou shalt gather [it] to thee; and it shall be for food for

thee, and for them. {6:22} Thus did Noah; according to all

that God commanded him, so did he.

{7:1} And the LORD said unto Noah, Come thou and all

thy house into the ark; for thee have I seen righteous before

me in this generation. {7:2} Of every clean beast thou shalt

take to thee by sevens, the male and his female: and of

beasts that [are] not clean by two, the male and his female.

{7:3} Of fowls also of the air by sevens, the male and the

female; to keep seed alive upon the face of all the earth.

Genesis Page 4

{7:4} For yet seven days, and I will cause it to rain upon the

earth forty days and forty nights; and every living substance

that I have made will I destroy from off the face of the

earth. {7:5} And Noah did according unto all that the

LORD commanded him. {7:6} And Noah [was] six hundred

years old when the flood of waters was upon the earth.

{7:7} And Noah went in, and his sons, and his wife, and

his sons' wives with him, into the ark, because of the waters

of the flood. {7:8} Of clean beasts, and of beasts that [are]

not clean, and of fowls, and of every thing that creepeth

upon the earth, {7:9} There went in two and two unto Noah

into the ark, the male and the female, as God had

commanded Noah. {7:10} And it came to pass after seven

days, that the waters of the flood were upon the earth.

{7:11} In the six hundredth year of Noah's life, in the

second month, the seventeenth day of the month, the same

day were all the fountains of the great deep broken up, and

the windows of heaven were opened. {7:12} And the rain

was upon the earth forty days and forty nights. {7:13} In the

selfsame day entered Noah, and Shem, and Ham, and

Japheth, the sons of Noah, and Noah's wife, and the three

wives of his sons with them, into the ark; {7:14} They, and

every beast after his kind, and all the cattle after their kind,

and every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth after

his kind, and every fowl after his kind, every bird of every

sort. {7:15} And they went in unto Noah into the ark, two

and two of all flesh, wherein [is] the breath of life. {7:16}

And they that went in, went in male and female of all flesh,

as God had commanded him: and the LORD shut him in.

{7:17} And the flood was forty days upon the earth; and the

waters increased, and bare up the ark, and it was lift up

above the earth. {7:18} And the waters prevailed, and were

increased greatly upon the earth; and the ark went upon the

face of the waters. {7:19} And the waters prevailed

exceedingly upon the earth; and all the high hills, that

[were] under the whole heaven, were covered. {7:20}

Fifteen cubits upward did the waters prevail; and the

mountains were covered. {7:21} And all flesh died that

moved upon the earth, both of fowl, and of cattle, and of

beast, and of every creeping thing that creepeth upon the

earth, and every man: {7:22} All in whose nostrils [was] the

breath of life, of all that [was] in the dry [land,] died. {7:23}

And every living substance was destroyed which was upon

the face of the ground, both man, and cattle, and the

creeping things, and the fowl of the heaven; and they were

destroyed from the earth: and Noah only remained [alive,]

and they that [were] with him in the ark. {7:24} And the

waters prevailed upon the earth an hundred and fifty days.

{8:1} And God remembered Noah, and every living thing,

and all the cattle that [was] with him in the ark: and God

made a wind to pass over the earth, and the waters

asswaged; {8:2} The fountains also of the deep and the

windows of heaven were stopped, and the rain from heaven

was restrained; {8:3} And the waters returned from off the

earth continually: and after the end of the hundred and fifty

days the waters were abated. {8:4} And the ark rested in the

seventh month, on the seventeenth day of the month, upon

the mountains of Ararat. {8:5} And the waters decreased

continually until the tenth month: in the tenth [month,] on

the first [day] of the month, were the tops of the mountains

seen.

{8:6} And it came to pass at the end of forty days, that

Noah opened the window of the ark which he had made:

{8:7} And he sent forth a raven, which went forth to and

fro, until the waters were dried up from off the earth. {8:8}

Also he sent forth a dove from him, to see if the waters were

abated from off the face of the ground; {8:9} But the dove

found no rest for the sole of her foot, and she returned unto

him into the ark, for the waters [were] on the face of the

whole earth: then he put forth his hand, and took her, and

pulled her in unto him into the ark. {8:10} And he stayed

yet other seven days; and again he sent forth the dove out of

the ark; {8:11} And the dove came in to him in the evening;

and, lo, in her mouth [was] an olive leaf pluckt off: so Noah

knew that the waters were abated from off the earth. {8:12}

And he stayed yet other seven days; and sent forth the dove;

which returned not again unto him any more.

{8:13} And it came to pass in the six hundredth and first

year, in the first [month,] the first [day] of the month, the

waters were dried up from off the earth: and Noah removed

the covering of the ark, and looked, and, behold, the face of

the ground was dry. {8:14} And in the second month, on the

seven and twentieth day of the month, was the earth dried.

{8:15} And God spake unto Noah, saying, {8:16} Go

forth of the ark, thou, and thy wife, and thy sons, and thy

sons' wives with thee. {8:17} Bring forth with thee every

living thing that [is] with thee, of all flesh, [both] of fowl,

and of cattle, and of every creeping thing that creepeth upon

the earth; that they may breed abundantly in the earth, and

be fruitful, and multiply upon the earth. {8:18} And Noah

went forth, and his sons, and his wife, and his sons' wives

with him: {8:19} Every beast, every creeping thing, and

every fowl, [and] whatsoever creepeth upon the earth, after

their kinds, went forth out of the ark.

{8:20} And Noah builded an altar unto the LORD; and

took of every clean beast, and of every clean fowl, and

offered burnt offerings on the altar. {8:21} And the LORD

smelled a sweet savour; and the LORD said in his heart, I

will not again curse the ground any more for man's sake;

for the imagination of man's heart [is] evil from his youth;

neither will I again smite any more every thing living, as I

have done. {8:22} While the earth remaineth, seedtime and

harvest, and cold and heat, and summer and winter, and day

and night shall not cease.

{9:1} And God blessed Noah and his sons, and said unto

them, Be fruitful, and multiply, and replenish the earth.

{9:2} And the fear of you and the dread of you shall be

upon every beast of the earth, and upon every fowl of the

air, upon all that moveth [upon] the earth, and upon all the

fishes of the sea; into your hand are they delivered. {9:3}

Every moving thing that liveth shall be meat for you; even

as the green herb have I given you all things. {9:4} But

flesh with the life thereof, [which is] the blood thereof, shall

ye not eat. {9:5} And surely your blood of your lives will I

require; at the hand of every beast will I require it, and at

the hand of man; at the hand of every man's brother will I

require the life of man. {9:6} Whoso sheddeth man's blood,

by man shall his blood be shed: for in the image of God

made he man. {9:7} And you, be ye fruitful, and multiply;

bring forth abundantly in the earth, and multiply therein.

{9:8} And God spake unto Noah, and to his sons with

him, saying, {9:9} And I, behold, I establish my covenant

with you, and with your seed after you; {9:10} And with

every living creature that [is] with you, of the fowl, of the

cattle, and of every beast of the earth with you; from all that

go out of the ark, to every beast of the earth. {9:11} And I

will establish my covenant with you; neither shall all flesh

be cut off any more by the waters of a flood; neither shall

there any more be a flood to destroy the earth. {9:12} And

Page 5 Genesis

God said, This [is] the token of the covenant which I make

between me and you and every living creature that [is] with

you, for perpetual generations: {9:13} I do set my bow in

the cloud, and it shall be for a token of a covenant between

me and the earth. {9:14} And it shall come to pass, when I

bring a cloud over the earth, that the bow shall be seen in

the cloud: {9:15} And I will remember my covenant, which

[is] between me and you and every living creature of all

flesh; and the waters shall no more become a flood to

destroy all flesh. {9:16} And the bow shall be in the cloud;

and I will look upon it, that I may remember the everlasting

covenant between God and every living creature of all flesh

that [is] upon the earth. {9:17} And God said unto Noah,

This [is] the token of the covenant, which I have established

between me and all flesh that [is] upon the earth.

{9:18} And the sons of Noah, that went forth of the ark,

were Shem, and Ham, and Japheth: and Ham is the father of

Canaan. {9:19} These [are] the three sons of Noah: and of

them was the whole earth overspread. {9:20} And Noah

began [to be] an husbandman, and he planted a vineyard:

{9:21} And he drank of the wine, and was drunken; and he

was uncovered within his tent. {9:22} And Ham, the father

of Canaan, saw the nakedness of his father, and told his two

brethren without. {9:23} And Shem and Japheth took a

garment, and laid [it] upon both their shoulders, and went

backward, and covered the nakedness of their father; and

their faces [were] backward, and they saw not their father's

nakedness. {9:24} And Noah awoke from his wine, and

knew what his younger son had done unto him. {9:25} And

he said, Cursed [be] Canaan; a servant of servants shall he

be unto his brethren. {9:26} And he said, Blessed [be] the

LORD God of Shem; and Canaan shall be his servant.

{9:27} God shall enlarge Japheth, and he shall dwell in the

tents of Shem; and Canaan shall be his servant.

{9:28} And Noah lived after the flood three hundred and

fifty years. {9:29} And all the days of Noah were nine

hundred and fifty years: and he died.

{10:1} Now these [are] the generations of the sons of

Noah, Shem, Ham, and Japheth: and unto them were sons

born after the flood. {10:2} The sons of Japheth; Gomer,

and Magog, and Madai, and Javan, and Tubal, and

Meshech, and Tiras. {10:3} And the sons of Gomer;

Ashkenaz, and Riphath, and Togarmah. {10:4} And the

sons of Javan; Elishah, and Tarshish, Kittim, and Dodanim.

{10:5} By these were the isles of the Gentiles divided in

their lands; every one after his tongue, after their families,

in their nations.

{10:6} And the sons of Ham; Cush, and Mizraim, and

Phut, and Canaan. {10:7} And the sons of Cush; Seba, and

Havilah, and Sabtah, and Raamah, and Sabtechah: and the

sons of Raamah; Sheba, and Dedan. {10:8} And Cush begat

Nimrod: he began to be a mighty one in the earth. {10:9}

He was a mighty hunter before the LORD: wherefore it is

said, Even as Nimrod the mighty hunter before the LORD.

{10:10} And the beginning of his kingdom was Babel, and

Erech, and Accad, and Calneh, in the land of Shinar.

{10:11} Out of that land went forth Asshur, and builded

Nineveh, and the city Rehoboth, and Calah, {10:12} And

Resen between Nineveh and Calah: the same [is] a great

city. {10:13} And Mizraim begat Ludim, and Anamim, and

Lehabim, and Naphtuhim, {10:14} And Pathrusim, and

Casluhim, (out of whom came Philistim,) and Caphtorim.

{10:15} And Canaan begat Sidon his firstborn, and Heth,

{10:16} And the Jebusite, and the Amorite, and the

Girgasite, {10:17} And the Hivite, and the Arkite, and the

Sinite, {10:18} And the Arvadite, and the Zemarite, and the

Hamathite: and afterward were the families of the

Canaanites spread abroad. {10:19} And the border of the

Canaanites was from Sidon, as thou comest to Gerar, unto

Gaza; as thou goest, unto Sodom, and Gomorrah, and

Admah, and Zeboim, even unto Lasha. {10:20} These [are]

the sons of Ham, after their families, after their tongues, in

their countries, [and] in their nations.

{10:21} Unto Shem also, the father of all the children of

Eber, the brother of Japheth the elder, even to him were

[children] born. {10:22} The children of Shem; Elam, and

Asshur, and Arphaxad, and Lud, and Aram. {10:23} And

the children of Aram; Uz, and Hul, and Gether, and Mash.

{10:24} And Arphaxad begat Salah; and Salah begat Eber.

{10:25} And unto Eber were born two sons: the name of

one [was] Peleg; for in his days was the earth divided; and

his brother's name [was] Joktan. {10:26} And Joktan begat

Almodad, and Sheleph, and Hazar-maveth, and Jerah,

{10:27} And Hadoram, and Uzal, and Diklah, {10:28} And

Obal, and Abimael, and Sheba, {10:29} And Ophir, and

Havilah, and Jobab: all these [were] the sons of Joktan.

{10:30} And their dwelling was from Mesha, as thou goest

unto Sephar a mount of the east. {10:31} These [are] the

sons of Shem, after their families, after their tongues, in

their lands, after their nations. {10:32} These [are] the

families of the sons of Noah, after their generations, in their

nations: and by these were the nations divided in the earth

after the flood.

{11:1} And the whole earth was of one language, and of

one speech. {11:2} And it came to pass, as they journeyed

from the east, that they found a plain in the land of Shinar;

and they dwelt there. {11:3} And they said one to another,

Go to, let us make brick, and burn them throughly. And they

had brick for stone, and slime had they for morter. {11:4}

And they said, Go to, let us build us a city and a tower,

whose top [may reach] unto heaven; and let us make us a

name, lest we be scattered abroad upon the face of the

whole earth. {11:5} And the LORD came down to see the

city and the tower, which the children of men builded.

{11:6} And the LORD said, Behold, the people [is] one,

and they have all one language; and this they begin to do:

and now nothing will be restrained from them, which they

have imagined to do. {11:7} Go to, let us go down, and

there confound their language, that they may not understand

one another's speech. {11:8} So the LORD scattered them

abroad from thence upon the face of all the earth: and they

left off to build the city. {11:9} Therefore is the name of it

called Babel; because the LORD did there confound the

language of all the earth: and from thence did the LORD

scatter them abroad upon the face of all the earth.

{11:10} These [are] the generations of Shem: Shem [was]

an hundred years old, and begat Arphaxad two years after

the flood: {11:11} And Shem lived after he begat Arphaxad

five hundred years, and begat sons and daughters. {11:12}

And Arphaxad lived five and thirty years, and begat Salah:

{11:13} And Arphaxad lived after he begat Salah four

hundred and three years, and begat sons and daughters.

{11:14} And Salah lived thirty years, and begat Eber:

{11:15} And Salah lived after he begat Eber four hundred

and three years, and begat sons and daughters. {11:16} And

Eber lived four and thirty years, and begat Peleg: {11:17}

And Eber lived after he begat Peleg four hundred and thirty

years, and begat sons and daughters. {11:18} And Peleg

lived thirty years, and begat Reu: {11:19} And Peleg lived

after he begat Reu two hundred and nine years, and begat

Genesis Page 6

sons and daughters. {11:20} And Reu lived two and thirty

years, and begat Serug: {11:21} And Reu lived after he

begat Serug two hundred and seven years, and begat sons

and daughters. {11:22} And Serug lived thirty years, and

begat Nahor: {11:23} And Serug lived after he begat Nahor

two hundred years, and begat sons and daughters. {11:24}

And Nahor lived nine and twenty years, and begat Terah:

{11:25} And Nahor lived after he begat Terah an hundred

and nineteen years, and begat sons and daughters. {11:26}

And Terah lived seventy years, and begat Abram, Nahor,

and Haran.

{11:27} Now these [are] the generations of Terah: Terah

begat Abram, Nahor, and Haran; and Haran begat Lot.

{11:28} And Haran died before his father Terah in the land

of his nativity, in Ur of the Chaldees. {11:29} And Abram

and Nahor took them wives: the name of Abram's wife

[was] Sarai; and the name of Nahor's wife, Milcah, the

daughter of Haran, the father of Milcah, and the father of

Iscah. {11:30} But Sarai was barren; she [had] no child.

{11:31} And Terah took Abram his son, and Lot the son of

Haran his son's son, and Sarai his daughter in law, his son

Abram's wife; and they went forth with them from Ur of the

Chaldees, to go into the land of Canaan; and they came unto

Haran, and dwelt there. {11:32} And the days of Terah

were two hundred and five years: and Terah died in Haran.

{12:1} Now the LORD had said unto Abram, Get thee out

of thy country, and from thy kindred, and from thy father's

house, unto a land that I will shew thee: {12:2} And I will

make of thee a great nation, and I will bless thee, and make

thy name great; and thou shalt be a blessing: {12:3} And I

will bless them that bless thee, and curse him that curseth

thee: and in thee shall all families of the earth be blessed.

{12:4} So Abram departed, as the LORD had spoken unto

him; and Lot went with him: and Abram [was] seventy and

five years old when he departed out of Haran. {12:5} And

Abram took Sarai his wife, and Lot his brother's son, and

all their substance that they had gathered, and the souls that

they had gotten in Haran; and they went forth to go into the

land of Canaan; and into the land of Canaan they came.

{12:6} And Abram passed through the land unto the place

of Sichem, unto the plain of Moreh. And the Canaanite

[was] then in the land. {12:7} And the LORD appeared unto

Abram, and said, Unto thy seed will I give this land: and

there builded he an altar unto the LORD, who appeared

unto him. {12:8} And he removed from thence unto a

mountain on the east of Bethel, and pitched his tent,

[having] Bethel on the west, and Hai on the east: and there

he builded an altar unto the LORD, and called upon the

name of the LORD. {12:9} And Abram journeyed, going on

still toward the south.

{12:10} And there was a famine in the land: and Abram

went down into Egypt to sojourn there; for the famine [was]

grievous in the land. {12:11} And it came to pass, when he

was come near to enter into Egypt, that he said unto Sarai

his wife, Behold now, I know that thou [art] a fair woman to

look upon: {12:12} Therefore it shall come to pass, when

the Egyptians shall see thee, that they shall say, This [is] his

wife: and they will kill me, but they will save thee alive.

{12:13} Say, I pray thee, thou [art] my sister: that it may be

well with me for thy sake; and my soul shall live because of

thee.

{12:14} And it came to pass, that, when Abram was come

into Egypt, the Egyptians beheld the woman that she [was]

very fair. {12:15} The princes also of Pharaoh saw her, and

commended her before Pharaoh: and the woman was taken

into Pharaoh's house. {12:16} And he entreated Abram well

for her sake: and he had sheep, and oxen, and he asses, and

menservants, and maidservants, and she asses, and camels.

{12:17} And the LORD plagued Pharaoh and his house

with great plagues because of Sarai Abram's wife. {12:18}

And Pharaoh called Abram, and said, What [is] this [that]

thou hast done unto me? why didst thou not tell me that she

[was] thy wife? {12:19} Why saidst thou, She [is] my

sister? so I might have taken her to me to wife: now

therefore behold thy wife, take [her,] and go thy way.

{12:20} And Pharaoh commanded [his] men concerning

him: and they sent him away, and his wife, and all that he

had.

{13:1} And Abram went up out of Egypt, he, and his

wife, and all that he had, and Lot with him, into the south.

{13:2} And Abram [was] very rich in cattle, in silver, and in

gold. {13:3} And he went on his journeys from the south

even to Bethel, unto the place where his tent had been at the

beginning, between Bethel and Hai; {13:4} Unto the place

of the altar, which he had made there at the first: and there

Abram called on the name of the LORD.

{13:5} And Lot also, which went with Abram, had flocks,

and herds, and tents. {13:6} And the land was not able to

bear them, that they might dwell together: for their

substance was great, so that they could not dwell together.

{13:7} And there was a strife between the herdmen of

Abram's cattle and the herdmen of Lot's cattle: and the

Canaanite and the Perizzite dwelled then in the land. {13:8}

And Abram said unto Lot, Let there be no strife, I pray thee,

between me and thee, and between my herdmen and thy

herdmen; for we [be] brethren. {13:9} [Is] not the whole

land before thee? separate thyself, I pray thee, from me: if

[thou wilt take] the left hand, then I will go to the right; or if

[thou depart] to the right hand, then I will go to the left.

{13:10} And Lot lifted up his eyes, and beheld all the plain

of Jordan, that it [was] well watered every where, before the

LORD destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah, [even] as the

garden of the LORD, like the land of Egypt, as thou comest

unto Zoar. {13:11} Then Lot chose him all the plain of

Jordan; and Lot journeyed east: and they separated

themselves the one from the other. {13:12} Abram dwelled

in the land of Canaan, and Lot dwelled in the cities of the

plain, and pitched [his] tent toward Sodom. {13:13} But the

men of Sodom [were] wicked and sinners before the LORD

exceedingly.

{13:14} And the LORD said unto Abram, after that Lot

was separated from him, Lift up now thine eyes, and look

from the place where thou art northward, and southward,

and eastward, and westward: {13:15} For all the land which

thou seest, to thee will I give it, and to thy seed for ever.

{13:16} And I will make thy seed as the dust of the earth:

so that if a man can number the dust of the earth, [then]

shall thy seed also be numbered. {13:17} Arise, walk

through the land in the length of it and in the breadth of it;

for I will give it unto thee. {13:18} Then Abram removed

[his] tent, and came and dwelt in the plain of Mamre, which

[is] in Hebron, and built there an altar unto the LORD.

{14:1} And it came to pass in the days of Amraphel king

of Shinar, Arioch king of Ellasar, Chedorlaomer king of

Elam, and Tidal king of nations; {14:2} [That these] made

war with Bera king of Sodom, and with Birsha king of

Gomorrah, Shinab king of Admah, and Shemeber king of

Zeboiim, and the king of Bela, which is Zoar. {14:3} All

these were joined together in the vale of Siddim, which is

Page 7 Genesis

the salt sea. {14:4} Twelve years they served

Chedorlaomer, and in the thirteenth year they rebelled.

{14:5} And in the fourteenth year came Chedorlaomer, and

the kings that [were] with him, and smote the Rephaims in

Ashteroth Karnaim, and the Zuzims in Ham, and the Emims

in Shaveh Kiriathaim, {14:6} And the Horites in their

mount Seir, unto El-paran, which [is] by the wilderness.

{14:7} And they returned, and came to En-mishpat, which

[is] Kadesh, and smote all the country of the Amalekites,

and also the Amorites that dwelt in Hazezon- tamar. {14:8}

And there went out the king of Sodom, and the king of

Gomorrah, and the king of Admah, and the king of

Zeboiim, and the king of Bela (the same [is] Zoar;) and they

joined battle with them in the vale of Siddim; {14:9} With

Chedorlaomer the king of Elam, and with Tidal king of

nations, and Amraphel king of Shinar, and Arioch king of

Ellasar; four kings with five. {14:10} And the vale of

Siddim [was full of] slimepits; and the kings of Sodom and

Gomorrah fled, and fell there; and they that remained fled to

the mountain. {14:11} And they took all the goods of

Sodom and Gomorrah, and all their victuals, and went their

way. {14:12} And they took Lot, Abram's brother's son,

who dwelt in Sodom, and his goods, and departed.

{14:13} And there came one that had escaped, and told

Abram the Hebrew; for he dwelt in the plain of Mamre the

Amorite, brother of Eshcol, and brother of Aner: and these

[were] confederate with Abram. {14:14} And when Abram

heard that his brother was taken captive, he armed his

trained [servants,] born in his own house, three hundred and

eighteen, and pursued [them] unto Dan. {14:15} And he

divided himself against them, he and his servants, by night,

and smote them, and pursued them unto Hobah, which [is]

on the left hand of Damascus. {14:16} And he brought back

all the goods, and also brought again his brother Lot, and

his goods, and the women also, and the people.

{14:17} And the king of Sodom went out to meet him

after his return from the slaughter of Chedorlaomer, and of

the kings that [were] with him, at the valley of Shaveh,

which [is] the king's dale. {14:18} And Melchizedek king

of Salem brought forth bread and wine: and he [was] the

priest of the most high God. {14:19} And he blessed him,

and said, Blessed [be] Abram of the most high God,

possessor of heaven and earth: {14:20} And blessed be the

most high God, which hath delivered thine enemies into thy

hand. And he gave him tithes of all. {14:21} And the king

of Sodom said unto Abram, Give me the persons, and take

the goods to thyself. {14:22} And Abram said to the king of

Sodom, I have lift up mine hand unto the LORD, the most

high God, the possessor of heaven and earth, {14:23} That I

will not [take] from a thread even to a shoelatchet, and that I

will not take any thing that [is] thine, lest thou shouldest

say, I have made Abram rich: {14:24} Save only that which

the young men have eaten, and the portion of the men which

went with me, Aner, Eshcol, and Mamre; let them take their

portion.

{15:1} After these things the word of the LORD came

unto Abram in a vision, saying, Fear not, Abram: I [am] thy

shield, [and] thy exceeding great reward. {15:2} And

Abram said, Lord GOD, what wilt thou give me, seeing I go

childless, and the steward of my house is this Eliezer of

Damascus? {15:3} And Abram said, Behold, to me thou

hast given no seed: and, lo, one born in my house is mine

heir. {15:4} And, behold, the word of the LORD [came]

unto him, saying, This shall not be thine heir; but he that

shall come forth out of thine own bowels shall be thine heir.

{15:5} And he brought him forth abroad, and said, Look

now toward heaven, and tell the stars, if thou be able to

number them: and he said unto him, So shall thy seed be.

{15:6} And he believed in the LORD; and he counted it to

him for righteousness. {15:7} And he said unto him, I [am]

the LORD that brought thee out of Ur of the Chaldees, to

give thee this land to inherit it. {15:8} And he said, Lord

GOD, whereby shall I know that I shall inherit it? {15:9}

And he said unto him, Take me an heifer of three years old,

and a she goat of three years old, and a ram of three years

old, and a turtledove, and a young pigeon. {15:10} And he

took unto him all these, and divided them in the midst, and

laid each piece one against another: but the birds divided he

not. {15:11} And when the fowls came down upon the

carcases, Abram drove them away. {15:12} And when the

sun was going down, a deep sleep fell upon Abram; and, lo,

an horror of great darkness fell upon him. {15:13} And he

said unto Abram, Know of a surety that thy seed shall be a

stranger in a land [that is] not theirs, and shall serve them;

and they shall afflict them four hundred years; {15:14} And

also that nation, whom they shall serve, will I judge: and

afterward shall they come out with great substance. {15:15}

And thou shalt go to thy fathers in peace; thou shalt be

buried in a good old age. {15:16} But in the fourth

generation they shall come hither again: for the iniquity of

the Amorites [is] not yet full. {15:17} And it came to pass,

that, when the sun went down, and it was dark, behold a

smoking furnace, and a burning lamp that passed between

those pieces. {15:18} In the same day the LORD made a

covenant with Abram, saying, Unto thy seed have I given

this land, from the river of Egypt unto the great river, the

river Euphrates: {15:19} The Kenites, and the Kenizzites,

and the Kadmonites, {15:20} And the Hittites, and the

Perizzites, and the Rephaims, {15:21} And the Amorites,

and the Canaanites, and the Girgashites, and the Jebusites.

{16:1} Now Sarai Abram's wife bare him no children:

and she had an handmaid, an Egyptian, whose name [was]

Hagar. {16:2} And Sarai said unto Abram, Behold now, the

LORD hath restrained me from bearing: I pray thee, go in

unto my maid; it may be that I may obtain children by her.

And Abram hearkened to the voice of Sarai. {16:3} And

Sarai Abram's wife took Hagar her maid the Egyptian, after

Abram had dwelt ten years in the land of Canaan, and gave

her to her husband Abram to be his wife.

{16:4} And he went in unto Hagar, and she conceived:

and when she saw that she had conceived, her mistress was

despised in her eyes. {16:5} And Sarai said unto Abram,

My wrong [be] upon thee: I have given my maid into thy

bosom; and when she saw that she had conceived, I was

despised in her eyes: the LORD judge between me and thee.

{16:6} But Abram said unto Sarai, Behold, thy maid [is] in

thy hand; do to her as it pleaseth thee. And when Sarai dealt

hardly with her, she fled from her face.

{16:7} And the angel of the LORD found her by a

fountain of water in the wilderness, by the fountain in the

way to Shur. {16:8} And he said, Hagar, Sarai's maid,

whence camest thou? and whither wilt thou go? And she

said, I flee from the face of my mistress Sarai. {16:9} And

the angel of the LORD said unto her, Return to thy mistress,

and submit thyself under her hands. {16:10} And the angel

of the LORD said unto her, I will multiply thy seed

exceedingly, that it shall not be numbered for multitude.

{16:11} And the angel of the LORD said unto her, Behold,

thou [art] with child, and shalt bear a son, and shalt call his

name Ishmael; because the LORD hath heard thy affliction.

{16:12} And he will be a wild man; his hand [will be]

against every man, and every man's hand against him; and

Genesis Page 8

he shall dwell in the presence of all his brethren. {16:13}

And she called the name of the LORD that spake unto her,

Thou God seest me: for she said, Have I also here looked

after him that seeth me? {16:14} Wherefore the well was

called Beer-lahai-roi; behold, [it is] between Kadesh and

Bered.

{16:15} And Hagar bare Abram a son: and Abram called

his son's name, which Hagar bare, Ishmael. {16:16} And

Abram [was] fourscore and six years old, when Hagar bare

Ishmael to Abram.

{17:1} And when Abram was ninety years old and nine,

the LORD appeared to Abram, and said unto him, I [am] the

Almighty God; walk before me, and be thou perfect. {17:2}

And I will make my covenant between me and thee, and

will multiply thee exceedingly. {17:3} And Abram fell on

his face: and God talked with him, saying, {17:4} As for

me, behold, my covenant [is] with thee, and thou shalt be a

father of many nations. {17:5} Neither shall thy name any

more be called Abram, but thy name shall be Abraham; for

a father of many nations have I made thee. {17:6} And I

will make thee exceeding fruitful, and I will make nations

of thee, and kings shall come out of thee. {17:7} And I will

establish my covenant between me and thee and thy seed

after thee in their generations for an everlasting covenant, to

be a God unto thee, and to thy seed after thee. {17:8} And I

will give unto thee, and to thy seed after thee, the land

wherein thou art a stranger, all the land of Canaan, for an

everlasting possession; and I will be their God.

{17:9} And God said unto Abraham, Thou shalt keep my

covenant therefore, thou, and thy seed after thee in their

generations. {17:10} This [is] my covenant, which ye shall

keep, between me and you and thy seed after thee; Every

man child among you shall be circumcised. {17:11} And ye

shall circumcise the flesh of your foreskin; and it shall be a

token of the covenant betwixt me and you. {17:12} And he

that is eight days old shall be circumcised among you, every

man child in your generations, he that is born in the house,

or bought with money of any stranger, which [is] not of thy

seed. {17:13} He that is born in thy house, and he that is

bought with thy money, must needs be circumcised: and my

covenant shall be in your flesh for an everlasting covenant.

{17:14} And the uncircumcised man child whose flesh of

his foreskin is not circumcised, that soul shall be cut off

from his people; he hath broken my covenant.

{17:15} And God said unto Abraham, As for Sarai thy

wife, thou shalt not call her name Sarai, but Sarah [shall]

her name [be. ]{17:16} And I will bless her, and give thee a

son also of her: yea, I will bless her, and she shall be [a

mother] of nations; kings of people shall be of her. {17:17}

Then Abraham fell upon his face, and laughed, and said in

his heart, Shall [a child] be born unto him that is an hundred

years old? and shall Sarah, that is ninety years old, bear?

{17:18} And Abraham said unto God, O that Ishmael might

live before thee! {17:19} And God said, Sarah thy wife

shall bear thee a son indeed; and thou shalt call his name

Isaac: and I will establish my covenant with him for an

everlasting covenant, [and] with his seed after him. {17:20}

And as for Ishmael, I have heard thee: Behold, I have

blessed him, and will make him fruitful, and will multiply

him exceedingly; twelve princes shall he beget, and I will

make him a great nation. {17:21} But my covenant will I

establish with Isaac, which Sarah shall bear unto thee at this

set time in the next year. {17:22} And he left off talking

with him, and God went up from Abraham.

{17:23} And Abraham took Ishmael his son, and all that

were born in his house, and all that were bought with his

money, every male among the men of Abraham's house;

and circumcised the flesh of their foreskin in the selfsame

day, as God had said unto him. {17:24} And Abraham

[was] ninety years old and nine, when he was circumcised

in the flesh of his foreskin. {17:25} And Ishmael his son

[was] thirteen years old, when he was circumcised in the

flesh of his foreskin. {17:26} In the selfsame day was

Abraham circumcised, and Ishmael his son. {17:27} And all

the men of his house, born in the house, and bought with

money of the stranger, were circumcised with him.

{18:1} And the LORD appeared unto him in the plains of

Mamre: and he sat in the tent door in the heat of the day;

{18:2} And he lift up his eyes and looked, and, lo, three

men stood by him: and when he saw [them,] he ran to meet

them from the tent door, and bowed himself toward the

ground, {18:3} And said, My Lord, if now I have found

favour in thy sight, pass not away, I pray thee, from thy

servant: {18:4} Let a little water, I pray you, be fetched, and

wash your feet, and rest yourselves under the tree: {18:5}

And I will fetch a morsel of bread, and comfort ye your

hearts; after that ye shall pass on: for therefore are ye come

to your servant. And they said, So do, as thou hast said.

{18:6} And Abraham hastened into the tent unto Sarah, and

said, Make ready quickly three measures of fine meal,

knead [it,] and make cakes upon the hearth. {18:7} And

Abraham ran unto the herd, and fetcht a calf tender and

good, and gave [it] unto a young man; and he hasted to

dress it. {18:8} And he took butter, and milk, and the calf

which he had dressed, and set [it] before them; and he stood

by them under the tree, and they did eat.

{18:9} And they said unto him, Where [is] Sarah thy

wife? And he said, Behold, in the tent. {18:10} And he said,

I will certainly return unto thee according to the time of life;

and, lo, Sarah thy wife shall have a son. And Sarah heard

[it] in the tent door, which [was] behind him. {18:11} Now

Abraham and Sarah [were] old [and] well stricken in age;

[and] it ceased to be with Sarah after the manner of women.

{18:12} Therefore Sarah laughed within herself, saying,

After I am waxed old shall I have pleasure, my lord being

old also? {18:13} And the LORD said unto Abraham,

Wherefore did Sarah laugh, saying, Shall I of a surety bear a

child, which am old? {18:14} Is any thing too hard for the

LORD? At the time appointed I will return unto thee,

according to the time of life, and Sarah shall have a son.

{18:15} Then Sarah denied, saying, I laughed not; for she

was afraid. And he said, Nay; but thou didst laugh.

{18:16} And the men rose up from thence, and looked

toward Sodom: and Abraham went with them to bring them

on the way. {18:17} And the LORD said, Shall I hide from

Abraham that thing which I do; {18:18} Seeing that

Abraham shall surely become a great and mighty nation,

and all the nations of the earth shall be blessed in him?

{18:19} For I know him, that he will command his children

and his household after him, and they shall keep the way of

the LORD, to do justice and judgment; that the LORD may

bring upon Abraham that which he hath spoken of him.

{18:20} And the LORD said, Because the cry of Sodom and

Gomorrah is great, and because their sin is very grievous;

{18:21} I will go down now, and see whether they have

done altogether according to the cry of it, which is come

unto me; and if not, I will know. {18:22} And the men

turned their faces from thence, and went toward Sodom: but

Abraham stood yet before the LORD. {18:23} And

Abraham drew near, and said, Wilt thou also destroy the

Page 9 Genesis

righteous with the wicked? {18:24} Peradventure there be

fifty righteous within the city: wilt thou also destroy and not

spare the place for the fifty righteous that [are] therein?

{18:25} That be far from thee to do after this manner, to

slay the righteous with the wicked: and that the righteous

should be as the wicked, that be far from thee: Shall not the

Judge of all the earth do right? {18:26} And the LORD

said, If I find in Sodom fifty righteous within the city, then I

will spare all the place for their sakes. {18:27} And

Abraham answered and said, Behold now, I have taken

upon me to speak unto the Lord, which [am but] dust and

ashes: {18:28} Peradventure there shall lack five of the fifty

righteous: wilt thou destroy all the city for [lack of] five?

And he said, If I find there forty and five, I will not destroy

[it. ]{18:29} And he spake unto him yet again, and said,

Peradventure there shall be forty found there. And he said, I

will not do [it] for forty's sake. {18:30} And he said [unto

him,] Oh let not the Lord be angry, and I will speak:

Peradventure there shall thirty be found there. And he said, I

will not do [it,] if I find thirty there. {18:31} And he said,

Behold now, I have taken upon me to speak unto the Lord:

Peradventure there shall be twenty found there. And he said,

I will not destroy [it] for twenty's sake. {18:32} And he

said, Oh let not the Lord be angry, and I will speak yet but

this once: Peradventure ten shall be found there. And he

said, I will not destroy [it] for ten's sake. {18:33} And the

LORD went his way, as soon as he had left communing

with Abraham: and Abraham returned unto his place.

{19:1} And there came two angels to Sodom at even; and

Lot sat in the gate of Sodom: and Lot seeing [them] rose up

to meet them; and he bowed himself with his face toward

the ground; {19:2} And he said, Behold now, my lords, turn

in, I pray you, into your servant's house, and tarry all night,

and wash your feet, and ye shall rise up early, and go on

your ways. And they said, Nay; but we will abide in the

street all night. {19:3} And he pressed upon them greatly;

and they turned in unto him, and entered into his house; and

he made them a feast, and did bake unleavened bread, and

they did eat.

{19:4} But before they lay down, the men of the city,

[even] the men of Sodom, compassed the house round, both

old and young, all the people from every quarter: {19:5}

And they called unto Lot, and said unto him, Where [are]

the men which came in to thee this night? bring them out

unto us, that we may know them. {19:6} And Lot went out

at the door unto them, and shut the door after him, {19:7}

And said, I pray you, brethren, do not so wickedly. {19:8}

Behold now, I have two daughters which have not known

man; let me, I pray you, bring them out unto you, and do ye

to them as [is] good in your eyes: only unto these men do

nothing; for therefore came they under the shadow of my

roof. {19:9} And they said, Stand back. And they said

[again,] This one [fellow] came in to sojourn, and he will

needs be a judge: now will we deal worse with thee, than

with them. And they pressed sore upon the man, [even] Lot,

and came near to break the door. {19:10} But the men put

forth their hand, and pulled Lot into the house to them, and

shut to the door. {19:11} And they smote the men that

[were] at the door of the house with blindness, both small

and great: so that they wearied themselves to find the door.

{19:12} And the men said unto Lot, Hast thou here any

besides? son in law, and thy sons, and thy daughters, and

whatsoever thou hast in the city, bring [them] out of this

place: {19:13} For we will destroy this place, because the

cry of them is waxen great before the face of the LORD;

and the LORD hath sent us to destroy it. {19:14} And Lot

went out, and spake unto his sons in law, which married his

daughters, and said, Up, get you out of this place; for the

LORD will destroy this city. But he seemed as one that

mocked unto his sons in law.

{19:15} And when the morning arose, then the angels

hastened Lot, saying, Arise, take thy wife, and thy two

daughters, which are here; lest thou be consumed in the

iniquity of the city. {19:16} And while he lingered, the men

laid hold upon his hand, and upon the hand of his wife, and

upon the hand of his two daughters; the LORD being

merciful unto him: and they brought him forth, and set him

without the city.

{19:17} And it came to pass, when they had brought them

forth abroad, that he said, Escape for thy life; look not

behind thee, neither stay thou in all the plain; escape to the

mountain, lest thou be consumed. {19:18} And Lot said

unto them, Oh, not so, my Lord: {19:19} Behold now, thy

servant hath found grace in thy sight, and thou hast

magnified thy mercy, which thou hast shewed unto me in

saving my life; and I cannot escape to the mountain, lest

some evil take me, and I die: {19:20} Behold now, this city

is near to flee unto, and it is a little one: Oh, let me escape

thither, ([is] it not a little one?) and my soul shall live.

{19:21} And he said unto him, See, I have accepted thee

concerning this thing also, that I will not overthrow this

city, for the which thou hast spoken. {19:22} Haste thee,

escape thither; for I cannot do any thing till thou be come

thither. Therefore the name of the city was called Zoar.

{19:23} The sun was risen upon the earth when Lot

entered into Zoar. {19:24} Then the LORD rained upon

Sodom and upon Gomorrah brimstone and fire from the

LORD out of heaven; {19:25} And he overthrew those

cities, and all the plain, and all the inhabitants of the cities,

and that which grew upon the ground.

{19:26} But his wife looked back from behind him, and

she became a pillar of salt.

{19:27} And Abraham gat up early in the morning to the

place where he stood before the LORD: {19:28} And he

looked toward Sodom and Gomorrah, and toward all the

land of the plain, and beheld, and, lo, the smoke of the

country went up as the smoke of a furnace.

{19:29} And it came to pass, when God destroyed the

cities of the plain, that God remembered Abraham, and sent

Lot out of the midst of the overthrow, when he overthrew

the cities in the which Lot dwelt.

{19:30} And Lot went up out of Zoar, and dwelt in the

mountain, and his two daughters with him; for he feared to

dwell in Zoar: and he dwelt in a cave, he and his two

daughters. {19:31} And the firstborn said unto the younger,

Our father [is] old, and [there is] not a man in the earth to

come in unto us after the manner of all the earth: {19:32}

Come, let us make our father drink wine, and we will lie

with him, that we may preserve seed of our father. {19:33}

And they made their father drink wine that night: and the

firstborn went in, and lay with her father; and he perceived

not when she lay down, nor when she arose. {19:34} And it

came to pass on the morrow, that the firstborn said unto the

younger, Behold, I lay yesternight with my father: let us

make him drink wine this night also; and go thou in, [and]

lie with him, that we may preserve seed of our father.

{19:35} And they made their father drink wine that night

also: and the younger arose, and lay with him; and he

Genesis Page 10

perceived not when she lay down, nor when she arose.

{19:36} Thus were both the daughters of Lot with child by

their father. {19:37} And the firstborn bare a son, and called

his name Moab: the same [is] the father of the Moabites

unto this day. {19:38} And the younger, she also bare a son,

and called his name Benammi: the same [is] the father of

the children of Ammon unto this day.

{20:1} And Abraham journeyed from thence toward the

south country, and dwelled between Kadesh and Shur, and

sojourned in Gerar. {20:2} And Abraham said of Sarah his

wife, She [is] my sister: and Abimelech king of Gerar sent,

and took Sarah. {20:3} But God came to Abimelech in a

dream by night, and said to him, Behold, thou [art but] a

dead man, for the woman which thou hast taken; for she [is]

a man's wife. {20:4} But Abimelech had not come near her:

and he said, Lord, wilt thou slay also a righteous nation?

{20:5} Said he not unto me, She [is] my sister? and she,

even she herself said, He [is] my brother: in the integrity of

my heart and innocency of my hands have I done this.

{20:6} And God said unto him in a dream, Yea, I know that

thou didst this in the integrity of thy heart; for I also

withheld thee from sinning against me: therefore suffered I

thee not to touch her. {20:7} Now therefore restore the man

[his] wife; for he [is] a prophet, and he shall pray for thee,

and thou shalt live: and if thou restore [her] not, know thou

that thou shalt surely die, thou, and all that [are] thine.

{20:8} Therefore Abimelech rose early in the morning, and

called all his servants, and told all these things in their ears:

and the men were sore afraid. {20:9} Then Abimelech

called Abraham, and said unto him, What hast thou done

unto us? and what have I offended thee, that thou hast

brought on me and on my kingdom a great sin? thou hast

done deeds unto me that ought not to be done. {20:10} And

Abimelech said unto Abraham, What sawest thou, that thou

hast done this thing? {20:11} And Abraham said, Because I

thought, Surely the fear of God [is] not in this place; and

they will slay me for my wife's sake. {20:12} And yet

indeed [she is] my sister; she [is] the daughter of my father,

but not the daughter of my mother; and she became my

wife. {20:13} And it came to pass, when God caused me to

wander from my father's house, that I said unto her, This

[is] thy kindness which thou shalt shew unto me; at every

place whither we shall come, say of me, He [is] my brother.

{20:14} And Abimelech took sheep, and oxen, and

menservants, and womenservants, and gave [them] unto

Abraham, and restored him Sarah his wife. {20:15} And

Abimelech said, Behold, my land [is] before thee: dwell

where it pleaseth thee. {20:16} And unto Sarah he said,

Behold, I have given thy brother a thousand [pieces] of

silver: behold, he [is] to thee a covering of the eyes, unto all

that [are] with thee, and with all [other:] thus she was

reproved.

{20:17} So Abraham prayed unto God: and God healed

Abimelech, and his wife, and his maidservants; and they

bare [children. ]{20:18} For the LORD had fast closed up

all the wombs of the house of Abimelech, because of Sarah

Abraham's wife.

{21:1} And the LORD visited Sarah as he had said, and

the LORD did unto Sarah as he had spoken. {21:2} For

Sarah conceived, and bare Abraham a son in his old age, at

the set time of which God had spoken to him. {21:3} And

Abraham called the name of his son that was born unto him,

whom Sarah bare to him, Isaac. {21:4} And Abraham

circumcised his son Isaac being eight days old, as God had

commanded him. {21:5} And Abraham was an hundred

years old, when his son Isaac was born unto him.

{21:6} And Sarah said, God hath made me to laugh, [so

that] all that hear will laugh with me. {21:7} And she said,

Who would have said unto Abraham, that Sarah should

have given children suck? for I have born [him] a son in his

old age. {21:8} And the child grew, and was weaned: and

Abraham made a great feast the [same] day that Isaac was

weaned.

{21:9} And Sarah saw the son of Hagar the Egyptian,

which she had born unto Abraham, mocking. {21:10}

Wherefore she said unto Abraham, Cast out this

bondwoman and her son: for the son of this bondwoman

shall not be heir with my son, [even] with Isaac. {21:11}

And the thing was very grievous in Abraham's sight

because of his son.

{21:12} And God said unto Abraham, Let it not be

grievous in thy sight because of the lad, and because of thy

bondwoman; in all that Sarah hath said unto thee, hearken

unto her voice; for in Isaac shall thy seed be called. {21:13}

And also of the son of the bondwoman will I make a nation,

because he [is] thy seed. {21:14} And Abraham rose up

early in the morning, and took bread, and a bottle of water,

and gave [it] unto Hagar, putting [it] on her shoulder, and

the child, and sent her away: and she departed, and

wandered in the wilderness of Beer-sheba. {21:15} And the

water was spent in the bottle, and she cast the child under

one of the shrubs. {21:16} And she went, and sat her down

over against [him] a good way off, as it were a bowshot: for

she said, Let me not see the death of the child. And she sat

over against [him,] and lift up her voice, and wept. {21:17}

And God heard the voice of the lad; and the angel of God

called Hagar out of heaven, and said unto her, What aileth

thee, Hagar? fear not; for God hath heard the voice of the

lad where he [is. ]{21:18} Arise, lift up the lad, and hold

him in thine hand; for I will make him a great nation.

{21:19} And God opened her eyes, and she saw a well of

water; and she went, and filled the bottle with water, and

gave the lad drink. {21:20} And God was with the lad; and

he grew, and dwelt in the wilderness, and became an archer.

{21:21} And he dwelt in the wilderness of Paran: and his

mother took him a wife out of the land of Egypt.

{21:22} And it came to pass at that time, that Abimelech

and Phichol the chief captain of his host spake unto

Abraham, saying, God [is] with thee in all that thou doest:

{21:23} Now therefore swear unto me here by God that

thou wilt not deal falsely with me, nor with my son, nor

with my son's son: [but] according to the kindness that I

have done unto thee, thou shalt do unto me, and to the land

wherein thou hast sojourned. {21:24} And Abraham said, I

will swear. {21:25} And Abraham reproved Abimelech

because of a well of water, which Abimelech's servants had

violently taken away. {21:26} And Abimelech said, I wot

not who hath done this thing: neither didst thou tell me,

neither yet heard I [of it,] but to day. {21:27} And Abraham

took sheep and oxen, and gave them unto Abimelech; and

both of them made a covenant. {21:28} And Abraham set

seven ewe lambs of the flock by themselves. {21:29} And

Abimelech said unto Abraham, What [mean] these seven

ewe lambs which thou hast set by themselves? {21:30} And

he said, For [these] seven ewe lambs shalt thou take of my

hand, that they may be a witness unto me, that I have digged

this well. {21:31} Wherefore he called that place Beersheba;

because there they sware both of them. {21:32} Thus

they made a covenant at Beer-sheba: then Abimelech rose

up, and Phichol the chief captain of his host, and they

returned into the land of the Philistines.

Page 11 Genesis

{21:33} And [Abraham] planted a grove in Beer-sheba,

and called there on the name of the LORD, the everlasting

God. {21:34} And Abraham sojourned in the Philistines'

land many days.

{22:1} And it came to pass after these things, that God did

tempt Abraham, and said unto him, Abraham: and he said,

Behold, [here] I [am. ]{22:2} And he said, Take now thy

son, thine only [son] Isaac, whom thou lovest, and get thee

into the land of Moriah; and offer him there for a burnt

offering upon one of the mountains which I will tell thee of.

{22:3} And Abraham rose up early in the morning, and

saddled his ass, and took two of his young men with him,

and Isaac his son, and clave the wood for the burnt offering,

and rose up, and went unto the place of which God had told

him. {22:4} Then on the third day Abraham lifted up his

eyes, and saw the place afar off. {22:5} And Abraham said

unto his young men, Abide ye here with the ass; and I and

the lad will go yonder and worship, and come again to you,

{22:6} And Abraham took the wood of the burnt offering,

and laid [it] upon Isaac his son; and he took the fire in his

hand, and a knife; and they went both of them together.

{22:7} And Isaac spake unto Abraham his father, and said,

My father: and he said, Here [am] I, my son. And he said,

Behold the fire and the wood: but where [is] the lamb for a

burnt offering? {22:8} And Abraham said, My son, God

will provide himself a lamb for a burnt offering: so they

went both of them together. {22:9} And they came to the

place which God had told him of; and Abraham built an

altar there, and laid the wood in order, and bound Isaac his

son, and laid him on the altar upon the wood. {22:10} And

Abraham stretched forth his hand, and took the knife to slay

his son. {22:11} And the angel of the LORD called unto

him out of heaven, and said, Abraham, Abraham: and he

said, Here [am] I. {22:12} And he said, Lay not thine hand

upon the lad, neither do thou any thing unto him: for now I

know that thou fearest God, seeing thou hast not withheld

thy son, thine only [son] from me. {22:13} And Abraham

lifted up his eyes, and looked, and behold behind [him] a

ram caught in a thicket by his horns: and Abraham went and

took the ram, and offered him up for a burnt offering in the

stead of his son. {22:14} And Abraham called the name of

that place Jehovah-jireh: as it is said [to] this day, In the

mount of the LORD it shall be seen.

{22:15} And the angel of the LORD called unto Abraham

out of heaven the second time, {22:16} And said, By myself

have I sworn, saith the LORD, for because thou hast done

this thing, and hast not withheld thy son, thine only [son:

]{22:17} That in blessing I will bless thee, and in

multiplying I will multiply thy seed as the stars of the

heaven, and as the sand which [is] upon the sea shore; and

thy seed shall possess the gate of his enemies; {22:18} And

in thy seed shall all the nations of the earth be blessed;

because thou hast obeyed my voice. {22:19} So Abraham

returned unto his young men, and they rose up and went

together to Beer-sheba; and Abraham dwelt at Beer-sheba.

{22:20} And it came to pass after these things, that it was

told Abraham, saying, Behold, Milcah, she hath also born

children unto thy brother Nahor; {22:21} Huz his firstborn,

and Buz his brother, and Kemuel the father of Aram,

{22:22} And Chesed, and Hazo, and Pildash, and Jidlaph,

and Bethuel. {22:23} And Bethuel begat Rebekah: these

eight Milcah did bear to Nahor, Abraham's brother. {22:24}

And his concubine, whose name [was] Reumah, she bare

also Tebah, and Gaham, and Thahash, and Maachah.

{23:1} And Sarah was an hundred and seven and twenty

years old: [these were] the years of the life of Sarah. {23:2}

And Sarah died in Kirjath-arba; the same [is] Hebron in the

land of Canaan: and Abraham came to mourn for Sarah, and

to weep for her.

{23:3} And Abraham stood up from before his dead, and

spake unto the sons of Heth, saying, {23:4} I [am] a

stranger and a sojourner with you: give me a possession of a

buryingplace with you, that I may bury my dead out of my

sight. {23:5} And the children of Heth answered Abraham,

saying unto him, {23:6} Hear us, my lord: thou [art] a

mighty prince among us: in the choice of our sepulchres

bury thy dead; none of us shall withhold from thee his

sepulchre, but that thou mayest bury thy dead. {23:7} And

Abraham stood up, and bowed himself to the people of the

land, [even] to the children of Heth. {23:8} And he

communed with them, saying, If it be your mind that I

should bury my dead out of my sight; hear me, and intreat

for me to Ephron the son of Zohar, {23:9} That he may give

me the cave of Machpelah, which he hath, which [is] in the

end of his field; for as much money as it is worth he shall

give it me for a possession of a buryingplace amongst you.

{23:10} And Ephron dwelt among the children of Heth: and

Ephron the Hittite answered Abraham in the audience of the

children of Heth, [even] of all that went in at the gate of his

city, saying, {23:11} Nay, my lord, hear me: the field give I

thee, and the cave that [is] therein, I give it thee; in the

presence of the sons of my people give I it thee: bury thy

dead. {23:12} And Abraham bowed down himself before

the people of the land. {23:13} And he spake unto Ephron

in the audience of the people of the land, saying, But if thou

[wilt give it,] I pray thee, hear me: I will give thee money

for the field; take [it] of me, and I will bury my dead there.

{23:14} And Ephron answered Abraham, saying unto him,

{23:15} My lord, hearken unto me: the land [is worth] four

hundred shekels of silver; what [is] that betwixt me and

thee? bury therefore thy dead. {23:16} And Abraham

hearkened unto Ephron; and Abraham weighed to Ephron

the silver, which he had named in the audience of the sons

of Heth, four hundred shekels of silver, current [money]

with the merchant.

{23:17} And the field of Ephron, which [was] in

Machpelah, which [was] before Mamre, the field, and the

cave which [was] therein, and all the trees that [were] in the

field, that [were] in all the borders round about, were made

sure {23:18} Unto Abraham for a possession in the

presence of the children of Heth, before all that went in at

the gate of his city. {23:19} And after this, Abraham buried

Sarah his wife in the cave of the field of Machpelah before

Mamre: the same [is] Hebron in the land of Canaan.

{23:20} And the field, and the cave that [is] therein, were

made sure unto Abraham for a possession of a buryingplace

by the sons of Heth.

{24:1} And Abraham was old, [and] well stricken in age:

and the LORD had blessed Abraham in all things. {24:2}

And Abraham said unto his eldest servant of his house, that

ruled over all that he had, Put, I pray thee, thy hand under

my thigh: {24:3} And I will make thee swear by the LORD,

the God of heaven, and the God of the earth, that thou shalt

not take a wife unto my son of the daughters of the

Canaanites, among whom I dwell: {24:4} But thou shalt go

unto my country, and to my kindred, and take a wife unto

my son Isaac. {24:5} And the servant said unto him,

Peradventure the woman will not be willing to follow me

unto this land: must I needs bring thy son again unto the

land from whence thou camest? {24:6} And Abraham said

Genesis Page 12

unto him, Beware thou that thou bring not my son thither

again.

{24:7} The LORD God of heaven, which took me from

my father's house, and from the land of my kindred, and

which spake unto me, and that sware unto me, saying, Unto

thy seed will I give this land; he shall send his angel before

thee, and thou shalt take a wife unto my son from thence.

{24:8} And if the woman will not be willing to follow thee,

then thou shalt be clear from this my oath: only bring not

my son thither again. {24:9} And the servant put his hand

under the thigh of Abraham his master, and sware to him

concerning that matter.

{24:10} And the servant took ten camels of the camels of

his master, and departed; for all the goods of his master

[were] in his hand: and he arose, and went to Mesopotamia,

unto the city of Nahor. {24:11} And he made his camels to

kneel down without the city by a well of water at the time of

the evening, [even] the time that women go out to draw

[water. ]{24:12} And he said, O LORD God of my master

Abraham, I pray thee, send me good speed this day, and

shew kindness unto my master Abraham. {24:13} Behold, I

stand [here] by the well of water; and the daughters of the

men of the city come out to draw water: {24:14} And let it

come to pass, that the damsel to whom I shall say, Let down

thy pitcher, I pray thee, that I may drink; and she shall say,

Drink, and I will give thy camels drink also: [let the same

be] she [that] thou hast appointed for thy servant Isaac; and

thereby shall I know that thou hast shewed kindness unto

my master.

{24:15} And it came to pass, before he had done

speaking, that, behold, Rebekah came out, who was born to

Bethuel, son of Milcah, the wife of Nahor, Abraham's

brother, with her pitcher upon her shoulder. {24:16} And

the damsel [was] very fair to look upon, a virgin, neither

had any man known her: and she went down to the well,

and filled her pitcher, and came up. {24:17} And the

servant ran to meet her, and said, Let me, I pray thee, drink

a little water of thy pitcher. {24:18} And she said, Drink,

my lord: and she hasted, and let down her pitcher upon her

hand, and gave him drink. {24:19} And when she had done

giving him drink, she said, I will draw [water] for thy

camels also, until they have done drinking. {24:20} And she

hasted, and emptied her pitcher into the trough, and ran

again unto the well to draw [water,] and drew for all his

camels. {24:21} And the man wondering at her held his

peace, to wit whether the LORD had made his journey

prosperous or not. {24:22} And it came to pass, as the

camels had done drinking, that the man took a golden

earring of half a shekel weight, and two bracelets for her

hands of ten [shekels] weight of gold; {24:23} And said,

Whose daughter [art] thou? tell me, I pray thee: is there

room [in] thy father's house for us to lodge in? {24:24} And

she said unto him, I [am] the daughter of Bethuel the son of

Milcah, which she bare unto Nahor. {24:25} She said

moreover unto him, We have both straw and provender

enough, and room to lodge in. {24:26} And the man bowed

down his head, and worshipped the LORD. {24:27} And he

said, Blessed [be] the LORD God of my master Abraham,

who hath not left destitute my master of his mercy and his

truth: I [being] in the way, the LORD led me to the house of

my master's brethren. {24:28} And the damsel ran, and told

[them of] her mother's house these things.

{24:29} And Rebekah had a brother, and his name [was]

Laban: and Laban ran out unto the man, unto the well.

{24:30} And it came to pass, when he saw the earring and

bracelets upon his sister's hands, and when he heard the

words of Rebekah his sister, saying, Thus spake the man

unto me; that he came unto the man; and, behold, he stood

by the camels at the well. {24:31} And he said, Come in,

thou blessed of the LORD; wherefore standest thou

without? for I have prepared the house, and room for the

camels.

{24:32} And the man came into the house: and he

ungirded his camels, and gave straw and provender for the

camels, and water to wash his feet, and the men's feet that

[were] with him. {24:33} And there was set [meat] before

him to eat: but he said, I will not eat, until I have told mine

errand. And he said, Speak on. {24:34} And he said, I [am]

Abraham's servant. {24:35} And the LORD hath blessed

my master greatly; and he is become great: and he hath

given him flocks, and herds, and silver, and gold, and

menservants, and maidservants, and camels, and asses.

{24:36} And Sarah my master's wife bare a son to my

master when she was old: and unto him hath he given all

that he hath. {24:37} And my master made me swear,

saying, Thou shalt not take a wife to my son of the

daughters of the Canaanites, in whose land I dwell: {24:38}

But thou shalt go unto my father's house, and to my

kindred, and take a wife unto my son. {24:39} And I said

unto my master, Peradventure the woman will not follow

me. {24:40} And he said unto me, The LORD, before

whom I walk, will send his angel with thee, and prosper thy

way; and thou shalt take a wife for my son of my kindred,

and of my father's house: {24:41} Then shalt thou be clear

from [this] my oath, when thou comest to my kindred; and

if they give not thee [one,] thou shalt be clear from my oath.

{24:42} And I came this day unto the well, and said, O

LORD God of my master Abraham, if now thou do prosper

my way which I go; {24:43} Behold, I stand by the well of

water; and it shall come to pass, that when the virgin

cometh forth to draw [water,] and I say to her, Give me, I

pray thee, a little water of thy pitcher to drink; {24:44} And

she say to me, Both drink thou, and I will also draw for thy

camels: [let] the same [be] the woman whom the LORD

hath appointed out for my master's son. {24:45} And before

I had done speaking in mine heart, behold, Rebekah came

forth with her pitcher on her shoulder; and she went down

unto the well, and drew [water:] and I said unto her, Let me

drink, I pray thee. {24:46} And she made haste, and let

down her pitcher from her [shoulder,] and said, Drink, and I

will give thy camels drink also: so I drank, and she made

the camels drink also. {24:47} And I asked her, and said,

Whose daughter [art] thou? And she said, The daughter of

Bethuel, Nahor's son, whom Milcah bare unto him: and I

put the earring upon her face, and the bracelets upon her

hands. {24:48} And I bowed down my head, and

worshipped the LORD, and blessed the LORD God of my

master Abraham, which had led me in the right way to take

my master's brother's daughter unto his son. {24:49} And

now if ye will deal kindly and truly with my master, tell me:

and if not, tell me; that I may turn to the right hand, or to the

left. {24:50} Then Laban and Bethuel answered and said,

The thing proceedeth from the LORD: we cannot speak

unto thee bad or good. {24:51} Behold, Rebekah [is] before

thee, take [her,] and go, and let her be thy master's son's

wife, as the LORD hath spoken. {24:52} And it came to

pass, that, when Abraham's servant heard their words, he

worshipped the LORD, [bowing himself] to the earth.

{24:53} And the servant brought forth jewels of silver, and

jewels of gold, and raiment, and gave [them] to Rebekah: he

gave also to her brother and to her mother precious things.

{24:54} And they did eat and drink, he and the men that

[were] with him, and tarried all night; and they rose up in

Page 13 Genesis

the morning, and he said, Send me away unto my master.

{24:55} And her brother and her mother said, Let the

damsel abide with us [a few] days, at the least ten; after that

she shall go. {24:56} And he said unto them, Hinder me

not, seeing the LORD hath prospered my way; send me

away that I may go to my master. {24:57} And they said,

We will call the damsel, and enquire at her mouth. {24:58}

And they called Rebekah, and said unto her, Wilt thou go

with this man? And she said, I will go. {24:59} And they

sent away Rebekah their sister, and her nurse, and

Abraham's servant, and his men. {24:60} And they blessed

Rebekah, and said unto her, Thou [art] our sister, be thou

[the mother] of thousands of millions, and let thy seed

possess the gate of those which hate them.

{24:61} And Rebekah arose, and her damsels, and they

rode upon the camels, and followed the man: and the

servant took Rebekah, and went his way. {24:62} And Isaac

came from the way of the well Lahai-roi; for he dwelt in the

south country. {24:63} And Isaac went out to meditate in

the field at the eventide: and he lifted up his eyes, and saw,

and, behold, the camels [were] coming. {24:64} And

Rebekah lifted up her eyes, and when she saw Isaac, she

lighted off the camel. {24:65} For she [had] said unto the

servant, What man [is] this that walketh in the field to meet

us? And the servant [had] said, It [is] my master: therefore

she took a vail, and covered herself. {24:66} And the

servant told Isaac all things that he had done. {24:67} And

Isaac brought her into his mother Sarah's tent, and took

Rebekah, and she became his wife; and he loved her: and

Isaac was comforted after his mother's [death.

]{25:1} Then again Abraham took a wife, and her name

[was] Keturah. {25:2} And she bare him Zimran, and

Jokshan, and Medan, and Midian, and Ishbak, and Shuah.

{25:3} And Jokshan begat Sheba, and Dedan. And the sons

of Dedan were Asshurim, and Letushim, and Leummim.

{25:4} And the sons of Midian; Ephah, and Epher, and

Hanoch, and Abidah, and Eldaah. All these [were] the

children of Keturah.

{25:5} And Abraham gave all that he had unto Isaac.

{25:6} But unto the sons of the concubines, which Abraham

had, Abraham gave gifts, and sent them away from Isaac his

son, while he yet lived, eastward, unto the east country.

{25:7} And these [are] the days of the years of Abraham's

life which he lived, an hundred threescore and fifteen years.

{25:8} Then Abraham gave up the ghost, and died in a good

old age, an old man, and full [of years;] and was gathered to

his people. {25:9} And his sons Isaac and Ishmael buried

him in the cave of Machpelah, in the field of Ephron the son

of Zohar the Hittite, which [is] before Mamre; {25:10} The

field which Abraham purchased of the sons of Heth: there

was Abraham buried, and Sarah his wife.

{25:11} And it came to pass after the death of Abraham,

that God blessed his son Isaac; and Isaac dwelt by the well

Lahai-roi.

{25:12} Now these [are] the generations of Ishmael,

Abraham's son, whom Hagar the Egyptian, Sarah's

handmaid, bare unto Abraham: {25:13} And these [are] the

names of the sons of Ishmael, by their names, according to

their generations: the firstborn of Ishmael, Nebajoth; and

Kedar, and Adbeel, and Mibsam, {25:14} And Mishma, and

Dumah, and Massa, {25:15} Hadar, and Tema, Jetur,

Naphish, and Kedemah: {25:16} These [are] the sons of

Ishmael, and these [are] their names, by their towns, and by

their castles; twelve princes according to their nations.

{25:17} And these [are] the years of the life of Ishmael, an

hundred and thirty and seven years: and he gave up the

ghost and died; and was gathered unto his people. {25:18}

And they dwelt from Havilah unto Shur, that [is] before

Egypt, as thou goest toward Assyria: [and] he died in the

presence of all his brethren.

{25:19} And these [are] the generations of Isaac,

Abraham's son: Abraham begat Isaac: {25:20} And Isaac

was forty years old when he took Rebekah to wife, the

daughter of Bethuel the Syrian of Padan-aram, the sister to

Laban the Syrian. {25:21} And Isaac intreated the LORD

for his wife, because she [was] barren: and the LORD was

intreated of him, and Rebekah his wife conceived. {25:22}

And the children struggled together within her; and she said,

If [it be] so, why [am] I thus? And she went to enquire of

the LORD. {25:23} And the LORD said unto her, Two

nations [are] in thy womb, and two manner of people shall

be separated from thy bowels; and [the one] people shall be

stronger than [the other] people; and the elder shall serve

the younger.

{25:24} And when her days to be delivered were fulfilled,

behold, [there were] twins in her womb. {25:25} And the

first came out red, all over like an hairy garment; and they

called his name Esau. {25:26} And after that came his

brother out, and his hand took hold on Esau's heel; and his

name was called Jacob: and Isaac [was] threescore years old

when she bare them. {25:27} And the boys grew: and Esau

was a cunning hunter, a man of the field; and Jacob [was] a

plain man, dwelling in tents. {25:28} And Isaac loved Esau,

because he did eat of [his] venison: but Rebekah loved

Jacob.

{25:29} And Jacob sod pottage: and Esau came from the

field, and he [was] faint: {25:30} And Esau said to Jacob,

Feed me, I pray thee, with that same red [pottage;] for I

[am] faint: therefore was his name called Edom. {25:31}

And Jacob said, Sell me this day thy birthright. {25:32}

And Esau said, Behold, I [am] at the point to die: and what

profit shall this birthright do to me? {25:33} And Jacob

said, Swear to me this day; and he sware unto him: and he

sold his birthright unto Jacob. {25:34} Then Jacob gave

Esau bread and pottage of lentiles; and he did eat and drink,

and rose up, and went his way: thus Esau despised [his]

birthright.

{26:1} And there was a famine in the land, beside the first

famine that was in the days of Abraham. And Isaac went

unto Abimelech king of the Philistines unto Gerar. {26:2}

And the LORD appeared unto him, and said, Go not down

into Egypt; dwell in the land which I shall tell thee of:

{26:3} Sojourn in this land, and I will be with thee, and will

bless thee; for unto thee, and unto thy seed, I will give all

these countries, and I will perform the oath which I sware

unto Abraham thy father; {26:4} And I will make thy seed

to multiply as the stars of heaven, and will give unto thy

seed all these countries; and in thy seed shall all the nations

of the earth be blessed; {26:5} Because that Abraham

obeyed my voice, and kept my charge, my commandments,

my statutes, and my laws.

{26:6} And Isaac dwelt in Gerar: {26:7} And the men of

the place asked [him] of his wife; and he said, She [is] my

sister: for he feared to say, [She is] my wife; lest, [said he,]

the men of the place should kill me for Rebekah; because

she [was] fair to look upon. {26:8} And it came to pass,

when he had been there a long time, that Abimelech king of

the Philistines looked out at a window, and saw, and,

Genesis Page 14

behold, Isaac [was] sporting with Rebekah his wife. {26:9}

And Abimelech called Isaac, and said, Behold, of a surety

she [is] thy wife: and how saidst thou, She [is] my sister?

And Isaac said unto him, Because I said, Lest I die for her.

{26:10} And Abimelech said, What [is] this thou hast done

unto us? one of the people might lightly have lien with thy

wife, and thou shouldest have brought guiltiness upon us.

{26:11} And Abimelech charged all [his] people, saying,

He that toucheth this man or his wife shall surely be put to

death. {26:12} Then Isaac sowed in that land, and received

in the same year an hundredfold: and the LORD blessed

him. {26:13} And the man waxed great, and went forward,

and grew until he became very great: {26:14} For he had

possession of flocks, and possession of herds, and great

store of servants: and the Philistines envied him. {26:15}

For all the wells which his father's servants had digged in

the days of Abraham his father, the Philistines had stopped

them, and filled them with earth. {26:16} And Abimelech

said unto Isaac, Go from us; for thou art much mightier than

we.

{26:17} And Isaac departed thence, and pitched his tent in

the valley of Gerar, and dwelt there. {26:18} And Isaac

digged again the wells of water, which they had digged in

the days of Abraham his father; for the philistines had

stopped them after the death of Abraham: and he called

their names after the names by which his father had called

them. {26:19} And Isaac's servants digged in the valley,

and found there a well of springing water. {26:20} And the

herdmen of Gerar did strive with Isaac's herdmen, saying,

The water [is] ours: and he called the name of the well

Esek; because they strove with him. {26:21} And they

digged another well, and strove for that also: and he called

the name of it Sitnah. {26:22} And he removed from

thence, and digged another well; and for that they strove

not: and he called the name of it Rehoboth; and he said, For

now the LORD hath made room for us, and we shall be

fruitful in the land. {26:23} And he went up from thence to

Beer-sheba. {26:24} And the LORD appeared unto him the

same night, and said, I [am] the God of Abraham thy father:

fear not, for I [am] with thee, and will bless thee, and

multiply thy seed for my servant Abraham's sake. {26:25}

And he builded an altar there, and called upon the name of

the LORD and pitched his tent there: and there Isaac's

servants digged a well.

{26:26} Then Abimelech went to him from Gerar, and

Ahuzzath one of his friends, and Phichol the chief captain

of his army. {26:27} And Isaac said unto them, Wherefore

come ye to me, seeing ye hate me, and have sent me away

from you? {26:28} And they said, We saw certainly that the

LORD was with thee: and we said, Let there be now an oath

betwixt us, [even] betwixt us and thee, and let us make a

covenant with thee; {26:29} That thou wilt do us no hurt, as

we have not touched thee, and as we have done unto thee

nothing but good, and have sent thee away in peace: thou

[art] now the blessed of the LORD. {26:30} And he made

them a feast, and they did eat and drink. {26:31} And they

rose up betimes in the morning, and sware one to another:

and Isaac sent them away, and they departed from him in

peace. {26:32} And it came to pass the same day, that

Isaac's servants came, and told him concerning the well

which they had digged, and said unto him, We have found

water. {26:33} And he called it Shebah: therefore the name

of the city [is] Beer-sheba unto this day.

{26:34} And Esau was forty years old when he took to

wife Judith the daughter of Beeri the Hittite, and Bashemath

the daughter of Elon the Hittite: {26:35} Which were a grief

of mind unto Isaac and to Rebekah.

{27:1} And it came to pass, that when Isaac was old, and

his eyes were dim, so that he could not see, he called Esau

his eldest son, and said unto him, My son: and he said unto

him, Behold, [here am] I. {27:2} And he said, Behold now,

I am old, I know not the day of my death: {27:3} Now

therefore take, I pray thee, thy weapons, thy quiver and thy

bow, and go out to the field, and take me [some] venison;

{27:4} And make me savoury meat, such as I love, and

bring [it] to me, that I may eat; that my soul may bless thee

before I die. {27:5} And Rebekah heard when Isaac spake

to Esau his son. And Esau went to the field to hunt [for]

venison, [and] to bring [it.

]{27:6} And Rebekah spake unto Jacob her son, saying,

Behold, I heard thy father speak unto Esau thy brother,

saying, {27:7} Bring me venison, and make me savoury

meat, that I may eat, and bless thee before the LORD before

my death. {27:8} Now therefore, my son, obey my voice

according to that which I command thee. {27:9} Go now to

the flock, and fetch me from thence two good kids of the

goats; and I will make them savoury meat for thy father,

such as he loveth: {27:10} And thou shalt bring [it] to thy

father, that he may eat, and that he may bless thee before his

death. {27:11} And Jacob said to Rebekah his mother,

Behold, Esau my brother [is] a hairy man, and I [am] a

smooth man: {27:12} My father peradventure will feel me,

and I shall seem to him as a deceiver; and I shall bring a

curse upon me, and not a blessing. {27:13} And his mother

said unto him, Upon me [be] thy curse, my son: only obey

my voice, and go fetch me [them. ]{27:14} And he went,

and fetched, and brought [them] to his mother: and his

mother made savoury meat, such as his father loved.

{27:15} And Rebekah took goodly raiment of her eldest son

Esau, which [were] with her in the house, and put them

upon Jacob her younger son: {27:16} And she put the skins

of the kids of the goats upon his hands, and upon the

smooth of his neck: {27:17} And she gave the savoury meat

and the bread, which she had prepared, into the hand of her

son Jacob.

{27:18} And he came unto his father, and said, My father:

and he said, Here [am] I; who [art] thou, my son? {27:19}

And Jacob said unto his father, I [am] Esau thy firstborn; I

have done according as thou badest me: arise, I pray thee,

sit and eat of my venison, that thy soul may bless me.

{27:20} And Isaac said unto his son, How [is it] that thou

hast found [it] so quickly, my son? And he said, Because

the LORD thy God brought [it] to me. {27:21} And Isaac

said unto Jacob, Come near, I pray thee, that I may feel

thee, my son, whether thou [be] my very son Esau or not.

{27:22} And Jacob went near unto Isaac his father; and he

felt him, and said, The voice [is] Jacob's voice, but the

hands [are] the hands of Esau. {27:23} And he discerned

him not, because his hands were hairy, as his brother Esau's

hands: so he blessed him. {27:24} And he said, [Art] thou

my very son Esau? And he said, I [am. ]{27:25} And he

said, Bring [it] near to me, and I will eat of my son's

venison, that my soul may bless thee. And he brought [it]

near to him, and he did eat: and he brought him wine, and

he drank. {27:26} And his father Isaac said unto him, Come

near now, and kiss me, my son. {27:27} And he came near,

and kissed him: and he smelled the smell of his raiment, and

blessed him, and said, See, the smell of my son [is] as the

smell of a field which the LORD hath blessed: {27:28}

Therefore God give thee of the dew of heaven, and the

fatness of the earth, and plenty of corn and wine: {27:29}

Let people serve thee, and nations bow down to thee: be

Page 15 Genesis

lord over thy brethren, and let thy mother's sons bow down

to thee: cursed [be] every one that curseth thee, and blessed

[be] he that blesseth thee.

{27:30} And it came to pass, as soon as Isaac had made

an end of blessing Jacob, and Jacob was yet scarce gone out

from the presence of Isaac his father, that Esau his brother

came in from his hunting. {27:31} And he also had made

savoury meat, and brought it unto his father, and said unto

his father, Let my father arise, and eat of his son's venison,

that thy soul may bless me. {27:32} And Isaac his father

said unto him, Who [art] thou? And he said, I [am] thy son,

thy firstborn Esau. {27:33} And Isaac trembled very

exceedingly, and said, Who? where [is] he that hath taken

venison, and brought [it] me, and I have eaten of all before

thou camest, and have blessed him? yea, [and] he shall be

blessed. {27:34} And when Esau heard the words of his

father, he cried with a great and exceeding bitter cry, and

said unto his father, Bless me, [even] me also, O my father.

{27:35} And he said, Thy brother came with subtilty, and

hath taken away thy blessing. {27:36} And he said, Is not

he rightly named Jacob? for he hath supplanted me these

two times: he took away my birthright; and, behold, now he

hath taken away my blessing. And he said, Hast thou not

reserved a blessing for me? {27:37} And Isaac answered

and said unto Esau, Behold, I have made him thy lord, and

all his brethren have I given to him for servants; and with

corn and wine have I sustained him: and what shall I do

now unto thee, my son? {27:38} And Esau said unto his

father, Hast thou but one blessing, my father? bless me,

[even] me also, O my father. And Esau lifted up his voice,

and wept. {27:39} And Isaac his father answered and said

unto him, Behold, thy dwelling shall be the fatness of the

earth, and of the dew of heaven from above; {27:40} And

by thy sword shalt thou live, and shalt serve thy brother; and

it shall come to pass when thou shalt have the dominion,

that thou shalt break his yoke from off thy neck.

{27:41} And Esau hated Jacob because of the blessing

wherewith his father blessed him: and Esau said in his heart,

The days of mourning for my father are at hand; then will I

slay my brother Jacob. {27:42} And these words of Esau

her elder son were told to Rebekah: and she sent and called

Jacob her younger son, and said unto him, Behold, thy

brother Esau, as touching thee, doth comfort himself,

[purposing] to kill thee. {27:43} Now therefore, my son,

obey my voice; and arise, flee thou to Laban my brother to

Haran; {27:44} And tarry with him a few days, until thy

brother's fury turn away; {27:45} Until thy brother's anger

turn away from thee, and he forget [that] which thou hast

done to him: then I will send, and fetch thee from thence:

why should I be deprived also of you both in one day?

{27:46} And Rebekah said to Isaac, I am weary of my life

because of the daughters of Heth: if Jacob take a wife of the

daughters of Heth, such as these [which are] of the

daughters of the land, what good shall my life do me?

{28:1} And Isaac called Jacob, and blessed him, and

charged him, and said unto him, Thou shalt not take a wife

of the daughters of Canaan. {28:2} Arise, go to Padanaram,

to the house of Bethuel thy mother's father; and take

thee a wife from thence of the daughters of Laban thy

mother's brother. {28:3} And God Almighty bless thee, and

make thee fruitful, and multiply thee, that thou mayest be a

multitude of people; {28:4} And give thee the blessing of

Abraham, to thee, and to thy seed with thee; that thou

mayest inherit the land wherein thou art a stranger, which

God gave unto Abraham. {28:5} And Isaac sent away

Jacob: and he went to Padan-aram unto Laban, son of

Bethuel the Syrian, the brother of Rebekah, Jacob's and

Esau's mother.

{28:6} When Esau saw that Isaac had blessed Jacob, and

sent him away to Padan-aram, to take him a wife from

thence; and that as he blessed him he gave him a charge,

saying, Thou shalt not take a wife of the daughters of

Canaan; {28:7} And that Jacob obeyed his father and his

mother, and was gone to Padan-aram; {28:8} And Esau

seeing that the daughters of Canaan pleased not Isaac his

father; {28:9} Then went Esau unto Ishmael, and took unto

the wives which he had Mahalath the daughter of Ishmael

Abraham's son, the sister of Nebajoth, to be his wife.

{28:10} And Jacob went out from Beer-sheba, and went

toward Haran. {28:11} And he lighted upon a certain place,

and tarried there all night, because the sun was set; and he

took of the stones of that place, and [put] them for his

pillows, and lay down in that place to sleep. {28:12} And he

dreamed, and behold a ladder set up on the earth, and the

top of it reached to heaven: and behold the angels of God

ascending and descending on it. {28:13} And, behold, the

LORD stood above it, and said, I [am] the LORD God of

Abraham thy father, and the God of Isaac: the land whereon

thou liest, to thee will I give it, and to thy seed; {28:14}

And thy seed shall be as the dust of the earth, and thou shalt

spread abroad to the west, and to the east, and to the north,

and to the south: and in thee and in thy seed shall all the

families of the earth be blessed. {28:15} And, behold, I

[am] with thee, and will keep thee in all [places] whither

thou goest, and will bring thee again into this land; for I will

not leave thee, until I have done [that] which I have spoken

to thee of.

{28:16} And Jacob awaked out of his sleep, and he said,

Surely the LORD is in this place; and I knew [it] not.

{28:17} And he was afraid, and said, How dreadful [is] this

place! this is none other but the house of God, and this [is]

the gate of heaven. {28:18} And Jacob rose up early in the

morning, and took the stone that he had put [for] his

pillows, and set it up [for] a pillar, and poured oil upon the

top of it. {28:19} And he called the name of that place

Bethel: but the name of that city [was called] Luz at the

first. {28:20} And Jacob vowed a vow, saying, If God will

be with me, and will keep me in this way that I go, and will

give me bread to eat, and raiment to put on, {28:21} So that

I come again to my father's house in peace; then shall the

LORD be my God: {28:22} And this stone, which I have

set [for] a pillar, shall be God's house: and of all that thou

shalt give me I will surely give the tenth unto thee.

{29:1} Then Jacob went on his journey, and came into the

land of the people of the east. {29:2} And he looked, and

behold a well in the field, and, lo, there [were] three flocks

of sheep lying by it; for out of that well they watered the

flocks: and a great stone [was] upon the well's mouth.

{29:3} And thither were all the flocks gathered: and they

rolled the stone from the well's mouth, and watered the

sheep, and put the stone again upon the well's mouth in his

place. {29:4} And Jacob said unto them, My brethren,

whence [be] ye? And they said, Of Haran [are] we. {29:5}

And he said unto them, Know ye Laban the son of Nahor?

And they said, We know [him. ]{29:6} And he said unto

them, [Is] he well? And they said, [He is] well: and, behold,

Rachel his daughter cometh with the sheep. {29:7} And he

said, Lo, [it is] yet high day, neither [is it] time that the

cattle should be gathered together: water ye the sheep, and

go [and] feed [them. ]{29:8} And they said, We cannot,

until all the flocks be gathered together, and [till] they roll

Genesis Page 16

the stone from the well's mouth; then we water the sheep.

{29:9} And while he yet spake with them, Rachel came

with her father's sheep: for she kept them. {29:10} And it

came to pass, when Jacob saw Rachel the daughter of Laban

his mother's brother, and the sheep of Laban his mother's

brother, that Jacob went near, and rolled the stone from the

well's mouth, and watered the flock of Laban his mother's

brother. {29:11} And Jacob kissed Rachel, and lifted up his

voice, and wept. {29:12} And Jacob told Rachel that he

[was] her father's brother, and that he [was] Rebekah's son:

and she ran and told her father. {29:13} And it came to

pass, when Laban heard the tidings of Jacob his sister's son,

that he ran to meet him, and embraced him, and kissed him,

and brought him to his house. And he told Laban all these

things. {29:14} And Laban said to him, Surely thou [art]

my bone and my flesh. And he abode with him the space of

a month.

{29:15} And Laban said unto Jacob, Because thou [art]

my brother, shouldest thou therefore serve me for nought?

tell me, what [shall] thy wages [be? ]{29:16} And Laban

had two daughters: the name of the elder [was] Leah, and

the name of the younger [was] Rachel. {29:17} Leah [was]

tender eyed; but Rachel was beautiful and well favoured.

{29:18} And Jacob loved Rachel; and said, I will serve thee

seven years for Rachel thy younger daughter. {29:19} And

Laban said, [It is] better that I give her to thee, than that I

should give her to another man: abide with me. {29:20}

And Jacob served seven years for Rachel; and they seemed

unto him [but] a few days, for the love he had to her.

{29:21} And Jacob said unto Laban, Give [me] my wife,

for my days are fulfilled, that I may go in unto her. {29:22}

And Laban gathered together all the men of the place, and

made a feast. {29:23} And it came to pass in the evening,

that he took Leah his daughter, and brought her to him; and

he went in unto her. {29:24} And Laban gave unto his

daughter Leah Zilpah his maid [for] an handmaid. {29:25}

And it came to pass, that in the morning, behold, it [was]

Leah: and he said to Laban, What [is] this thou hast done

unto me? did not I serve with thee for Rachel? wherefore

then hast thou beguiled me? {29:26} And Laban said, It

must not be so done in our country, to give the younger

before the firstborn. {29:27} Fulfil her week, and we will

give thee this also for the service which thou shalt serve

with me yet seven other years. {29:28} And Jacob did so,

and fulfilled her week: and he gave him Rachel his daughter

to wife also. {29:29} And Laban gave to Rachel his

daughter Bilhah his handmaid to be her maid. {29:30} And

he went in also unto Rachel, and he loved also Rachel more

than Leah, and served with him yet seven other years.

{29:31} And when the LORD saw that Leah [was] hated,

he opened her womb: but Rachel [was] barren. {29:32} And

Leah conceived, and bare a son, and she called his name

Reuben: for she said, Surely the LORD hath looked upon

my affliction; now therefore my husband will love me.

{29:33} And she conceived again, and bare a son; and said,

Because the LORD hath heard that I [was] hated, he hath

therefore given me this [son] also: and she called his name

Simeon. {29:34} And she conceived again, and bare a son;

and said, Now this time will my husband be joined unto me,

because I have born him three sons: therefore was his name

called Levi. {29:35} And she conceived again, and bare a

son: and she said, Now will I praise the LORD: therefore

she called his name Judah; and left bearing.

{30:1} And when Rachel saw that she bare Jacob no

children, Rachel envied her sister; and said unto Jacob, Give

me children, or else I die. {30:2} And Jacob's anger was

kindled against Rachel: and he said, [Am] I in God's stead,

who hath withheld from thee the fruit of the womb? {30:3}

And she said, Behold my maid Bilhah, go in unto her; and

she shall bear upon my knees that I may also have children

by her. {30:4} And she gave him Bilhah her handmaid to

wife: and Jacob went in unto her. {30:5} And Bilhah

conceived, and bare Jacob a son. {30:6} And Rachel said,

God hath judged me, and hath also heard my voice, and

hath given me a son: therefore called she his name Dan.

{30:7} And Bilhah Rachel's maid conceived again, and

bare Jacob a second son. {30:8} And Rachel said, With

great wrestlings have I wrestled with my sister, and I have

prevailed: and she called his name Naphtali. {30:9} When

Leah saw that she had left bearing, she took Zilpah her

maid, and gave her Jacob to wife. {30:10} And Zilpah

Leah's maid bare Jacob a son. {30:11} And Leah said, A

troop cometh: and she called his name Gad. {30:12} And

Zilpah Leah's maid bare Jacob a second son. {30:13} And

Leah said, Happy am I, for the daughters will call me

blessed: and she called his name Asher.

{30:14} And Reuben went in the days of wheat harvest,

and found mandrakes in the field, and brought them unto his

mother Leah. Then Rachel said to Leah, Give me, I pray

thee, of thy son's mandrakes. {30:15} And she said unto

her, [Is it] a small matter that thou hast taken my husband?

and wouldest thou take away my son's mandrakes also?

And Rachel said, Therefore he shall lie with thee to night

for thy son's mandrakes. {30:16} And Jacob came out of

the field in the evening, and Leah went out to meet him, and

said, Thou must come in unto me; for surely I have hired

thee with my son's mandrakes. And he lay with her that

night. {30:17} And God hearkened unto Leah, and she

conceived, and bare Jacob the fifth son. {30:18} And Leah

said, God hath given me my hire, because I have given my

maiden to my husband: and she called his name Issachar.

{30:19} And Leah conceived again, and bare Jacob the

sixth son. {30:20} And Leah said, God hath endued me

[with] a good dowry; now will my husband dwell with me,

because I have born him six sons: and she called his name

Zebulun. {30:21} And afterwards she bare a daughter, and

called her name Dinah.

{30:22} And God remembered Rachel, and God

hearkened to her, and opened her womb. {30:23} And she

conceived, and bare a son; and said, God hath taken away

my reproach: {30:24} And she called his name Joseph; and

said, The LORD shall add to me another son.

{30:25} And it came to pass, when Rachel had born

Joseph, that Jacob said unto Laban, Send me away, that I

may go unto mine own place, and to my country. {30:26}

Give [me] my wives and my children, for whom I have

served thee, and let me go: for thou knowest my service

which I have done thee. {30:27} And Laban said unto him,

I pray thee, if I have found favour in thine eyes, [tarry: for] I

have learned by experience that the LORD hath blessed me

for thy sake. {30:28} And he said, Appoint me thy wages,

and I will give [it. ]{30:29} And he said unto him, Thou

knowest how I have served thee, and how thy cattle was

with me. {30:30} For [it was] little which thou hadst before

I [came,] and it is [now] increased unto a multitude; and the

LORD hath blessed thee since my coming: and now when

shall I provide for mine own house also? {30:31} And he

said, What shall I give thee? And Jacob said, Thou shalt not

give me any thing: if thou wilt do this thing for me, I will

again feed [and] keep thy flock: {30:32} I will pass through

Page 17 Genesis

all thy flock to day, removing from thence all the speckled

and spotted cattle, and all the brown cattle among the sheep,

and the spotted and speckled among the goats: and [of such]

shall be my hire. {30:33} So shall my righteousness answer

for me in time to come, when it shall come for my hire

before thy face: every one that [is] not speckled and spotted

among the goats, and brown among the sheep, that shall be

counted stolen with me. {30:34} And Laban said, Behold, I

would it might be according to thy word. {30:35} And he

removed that day the he goats that were ringstraked and

spotted, and all the she goats that were speckled and

spotted, [and] every one that had [some] white in it, and all

the brown among the sheep, and gave [them] into the hand

of his sons. {30:36} And he set three days journey betwixt

himself and Jacob: and Jacob fed the rest of Laban's flocks.

{30:37} And Jacob took him rods of green poplar, and of

the hazel and chesnut tree; and pilled white strakes in them,

and made the white appear which [was] in the rods. {30:38}

And he set the rods which he had pilled before the flocks in

the gutters in the watering troughs when the flocks came to

drink, that they should conceive when they came to drink.

{30:39} And the flocks conceived before the rods, and

brought forth cattle ringstraked, speckled, and spotted.

{30:40} And Jacob did separate the lambs, and set the faces

of the flocks toward the ringstraked, and all the brown in the

flock of Laban; and he put his own flocks by themselves,

and put them not unto Laban's cattle. {30:41} And it came

to pass, whensoever the stronger cattle did conceive, that

Jacob laid the rods before the eyes of the cattle in the

gutters, that they might conceive among the rods. {30:42}

But when the cattle were feeble, he put [them] not in: so the

feebler were Laban's, and the stronger Jacob's. {30:43}

And the man increased exceedingly, and had much cattle,

and maidservants, and menservants, and camels, and asses.

{31:1} And he heard the words of Laban's sons, saying,

Jacob hath taken away all that [was] our father's; and of

[that] which [was] our father's hath he gotten all this glory.

{31:2} And Jacob beheld the countenance of Laban, and,

behold, it [was] not toward him as before. {31:3} And the

LORD said unto Jacob, Return unto the land of thy fathers,

and to thy kindred; and I will be with thee. {31:4} And

Jacob sent and called Rachel and Leah to the field unto his

flock, {31:5} And said unto them, I see your father's

countenance, that it [is] not toward me as before; but the

God of my father hath been with me. {31:6} And ye know

that with all my power I have served your father. {31:7}

And your father hath deceived me, and changed my wages

ten times; but God suffered him not to hurt me. {31:8} If he

said thus, The speckled shall be thy wages; then all the

cattle bare speckled: and if he said thus, The ringstraked

shall be thy hire; then bare all the cattle ringstraked. {31:9}

Thus God hath taken away the cattle of your father, and

given [them] to me. {31:10} And it came to pass at the time

that the cattle conceived, that I lifted up mine eyes, and saw

in a dream, and, behold, the rams which leaped upon the

cattle [were] ringstraked, speckled, and grisled. {31:11}

And the angel of God spake unto me in a dream, [saying,]

Jacob: And I said, Here [am] I. {31:12} And he said, Lift up

now thine eyes, and see, all the rams which leap upon the

cattle [are] ringstraked, speckled, and grisled: for I have

seen all that Laban doeth unto thee. {31:13} I [am] the God

of Bethel, where thou anointedst the pillar, [and] where thou

vowedst a vow unto me: now arise, get thee out from this

land, and return unto the land of thy kindred. {31:14} And

Rachel and Leah answered and said unto him, [Is there] yet

any portion or inheritance for us in our father's house?

{31:15} Are we not counted of him strangers? for he hath

sold us, and hath quite devoured also our money. {31:16}

For all the riches which God hath taken from our father, that

[is] ours, and our children's: now then, whatsoever God

hath said unto thee, do.

{31:17} Then Jacob rose up, and set his sons and his

wives upon camels; {31:18} And he carried away all his

cattle, and all his goods which he had gotten, the cattle of

his getting, which he had gotten in Padan-aram, for to go to

Isaac his father in the land of Canaan. {31:19} And Laban

went to shear his sheep: and Rachel had stolen the images

that [were] her father's. {31:20} And Jacob stole away

unawares to Laban the Syrian, in that he told him not that he

fled. {31:21} So he fled with all that he had; and he rose up,

and passed over the river, and set his face [toward] the

mount Gilead. {31:22} And it was told Laban on the third

day that Jacob was fled. {31:23} And he took his brethren

with him, and pursued after him seven days' journey; and

they overtook him in the mount Gilead. {31:24} And God

came to Laban the Syrian in a dream by night, and said unto

him, Take heed that thou speak not to Jacob either good or

bad.

{31:25} Then Laban overtook Jacob. Now Jacob had

pitched his tent in the mount: and Laban with his brethren

pitched in the mount of Gilead. {31:26} And Laban said to

Jacob, What hast thou done, that thou hast stolen away

unawares to me, and carried away my daughters, as captives

[taken] with the sword? {31:27} Wherefore didst thou flee

away secretly, and steal away from me; and didst not tell

me, that I might have sent thee away with mirth, and with

songs, with tabret, and with harp? {31:28} And hast not

suffered me to kiss my sons and my daughters? thou hast

now done foolishly in so doing. {31:29} It is in the power

of my hand to do you hurt: but the God of your father spake

unto me yesternight, saying, Take thou heed that thou speak

not to Jacob either good or bad. {31:30} And now, [though]

thou wouldest needs be gone, because thou sore longedst

after thy father's house, [yet] wherefore hast thou stolen my

gods? {31:31} And Jacob answered and said to Laban,

Because I was afraid: for I said, Peradventure thou wouldest

take by force thy daughters from me. {31:32} With

whomsoever thou findest thy gods, let him not live: before

our brethren discern thou what [is] thine with me, and take

[it] to thee. For Jacob knew not that Rachel had stolen them.

{31:33} And Laban went into Jacob's tent, and into Leah's

tent, and into the two maidservants' tents; but he found

[them] not. Then went he out of Leah's tent, and entered

into Rachel's tent. {31:34} Now Rachel had taken the

images, and put them in the camel's furniture, and sat upon

them. And Laban searched all the tent, but found [them]

not. {31:35} And she said to her father, Let it not displease

my lord that I cannot rise up before thee; for the custom of

women is upon me. And he searched, but found not the

images.

{31:36} And Jacob was wroth, and chode with Laban: and

Jacob answered and said to Laban, What [is] my trespass?

what [is] my sin, that thou hast so hotly pursued after me?

{31:37} Whereas thou hast searched all my stuff, what hast

thou found of all thy household stuff? set [it] here before

my brethren and thy brethren, that they may judge betwixt

us both. {31:38} This twenty years [have] I [been] with

thee; thy ewes and thy she goats have not cast their young,

and the rams of thy flock have I not eaten. {31:39} That

which was torn [of beasts] I brought not unto thee; I bare

the loss of it; of my hand didst thou require it, [whether]

stolen by day, or stolen by night. {31:40} [Thus] I was; in

the day the drought consumed me, and the frost by night;

Genesis Page 18

and my sleep departed from mine eyes. {31:41} Thus have I

been twenty years in thy house; I served thee fourteen years

for thy two daughters, and six years for thy cattle: and thou

hast changed my wages ten times. {31:42} Except the God

of my father, the God of Abraham, and the fear of Isaac,

had been with me, surely thou hadst sent me away now

empty. God hath seen mine affliction and the labour of my

hands, and rebuked [thee] yesternight.

{31:43} And Laban answered and said unto Jacob,

[These] daughters [are] my daughters, and [these] children

[are] my children, and [these] cattle [are] my cattle, and all

that thou seest [is] mine: and what can I do this day unto

these my daughters, or unto their children which they have

born? {31:44} Now therefore come thou, let us make a

covenant, I and thou; and let it be for a witness between me

and thee. {31:45} And Jacob took a stone, and set it up [for]

a pillar. {31:46} And Jacob said unto his brethren, Gather

stones; and they took stones, and made an heap: and they

did eat there upon the heap. {31:47} And Laban called it

Jegar-sahadutha: but Jacob called it Galeed. {31:48} And

Laban said, This heap [is] a witness between me and thee

this day. Therefore was the name of it called Galeed;

{31:49} And Mizpah; for he said, The LORD watch

between me and thee, when we are absent one from another.

{31:50} If thou shalt afflict my daughters, or if thou shalt

take [other] wives beside my daughters, no man [is] with us;

see, God [is] witness betwixt me and thee. {31:51} And

Laban said to Jacob, Behold this heap, and behold [this]

pillar, which I have cast betwixt me and thee; {31:52} This

heap [be] witness, and [this] pillar [be] witness, that I will

not pass over this heap to thee, and that thou shalt not pass

over this heap and this pillar unto me, for harm. {31:53}

The God of Abraham, and the God of Nahor, the God of

their father, judge betwixt us. And Jacob sware by the fear

of his father Isaac. {31:54} Then Jacob offered sacrifice

upon the mount, and called his brethren to eat bread: and

they did eat bread, and tarried all night in the mount.

{31:55} And early in the morning Laban rose up, and kissed

his sons and his daughters, and blessed them: and Laban

departed, and returned unto his place.

{32:1} And Jacob went on his way, and the angels of God

met him. {32:2} And when Jacob saw them, he said, This

[is] God's host: and he called the name of that place

Mahanaim. {32:3} And Jacob sent messengers before him

to Esau his brother unto the land of Seir, the country of

Edom. {32:4} And he commanded them, saying, Thus shall

ye speak unto my lord Esau; Thy servant Jacob saith thus, I

have sojourned with Laban, and stayed there until now:

{32:5} And I have oxen, and asses, flocks, and

menservants, and womenservants: and I have sent to tell my

lord, that I may find grace in thy sight.

{32:6} And the messengers returned to Jacob, saying, We

came to thy brother Esau, and also he cometh to meet thee,

and four hundred men with him. {32:7} Then Jacob was

greatly afraid and distressed: and he divided the people that

[was] with him, and the flocks, and herds, and the camels,

into two bands; {32:8} And said, If Esau come to the one

company, and smite it, then the other company which is left

shall escape.

{32:9} And Jacob said, O God of my father Abraham, and

God of my father Isaac, the LORD which saidst unto me,

Return unto thy country, and to thy kindred, and I will deal

well with thee: {32:10} I am not worthy of the least of all

the mercies, and of all the truth, which thou hast shewed

unto thy servant; for with my staff I passed over this Jordan;

and now I am become two bands. {32:11} Deliver me, I

pray thee, from the hand of my brother, from the hand of

Esau: for I fear him, lest he will come and smite me, [and]

the mother with the children. {32:12} And thou saidst, I

will surely do thee good, and make thy seed as the sand of

the sea, which cannot be numbered for multitude. {32:13}

And he lodged there that same night; and took of that which

came to his hand a present for Esau his brother; {32:14}

Two hundred she goats, and twenty he goats, two hundred

ewes, and twenty rams, {32:15} Thirty milch camels with

their colts, forty kine, and ten bulls, twenty she asses, and

ten foals. {32:16} And he delivered [them] into the hand of

his servants, every drove by themselves; and said unto his

servants, Pass over before me, and put a space betwixt

drove and drove. {32:17} And he commanded the foremost,

saying, When Esau my brother meeteth thee, and asketh

thee, saying, Whose [art] thou? and whither goest thou? and

whose [are] these before thee? {32:18} Then thou shalt say,

[They be] thy servant Jacob's; it [is] a present sent unto my

lord Esau: and, behold, also he [is] behind us. {32:19} And

so commanded he the second, and the third, and all that

followed the droves, saying, On this manner shall ye speak

unto Esau, when ye find him. {32:20} And say ye

moreover, Behold, thy servant Jacob [is] behind us. For he

said, I will appease him with the present that goeth before

me, and afterward I will see his face; peradventure he will

accept of me. {32:21} So went the present over before him:

and himself lodged that night in the company. {32:22} And

he rose up that night, and took his two wives, and his two

womenservants, and his eleven sons, and passed over the

ford Jabbok. {32:23} And he took them, and sent them over

the brook, and sent over that he had.

{32:24} And Jacob was left alone; and there wrestled a

man with him until the breaking of the day. {32:25} And

when he saw that he prevailed not against him, he touched

the hollow of his thigh; and the hollow of Jacob's thigh was

out of joint, as he wrestled with him. {32:26} And he said,

Let me go, for the day breaketh. And he said, I will not let

thee go, except thou bless me. {32:27} And he said unto

him, What [is] thy name? And he said, Jacob. {32:28} And

he said, Thy name shall be called no more Jacob, but Israel:

for as a prince hast thou power with God and with men, and

hast prevailed. {32:29} And Jacob asked [him,] and said,

Tell [me,] I pray thee, thy name. And he said, Wherefore

[is] it [that] thou dost ask after my name? And he blessed

him there. {32:30} And Jacob called the name of the place

Peniel: for I have seen God face to face, and my life is

preserved. {32:31} And as he passed over Penuel the sun

rose upon him, and he halted upon his thigh. {32:32}

Therefore the children of Israel eat not [of] the sinew which

shrank, which [is] upon the hollow of the thigh, unto this

day: because he touched the hollow of Jacob's thigh in the

sinew that shrank.

{33:1} And Jacob lifted up his eyes, and looked, and,

behold, Esau came, and with him four hundred men. And he

divided the children unto Leah, and unto Rachel, and unto

the two handmaids. {33:2} And he put the handmaids and

their children foremost, and Leah and her children after, and

Rachel and Joseph hindermost. {33:3} And he passed over

before them, and bowed himself to the ground seven times,

until he came near to his brother. {33:4} And Esau ran to

meet him, and embraced him, and fell on his neck, and

kissed him: and they wept. {33:5} And he lifted up his eyes,

and saw the women and the children; and said, Who [are]

those with thee? And he said, The children which God hath

graciously given thy servant. {33:6} Then the handmaidens

came near, they and their children, and they bowed

Page 19 Genesis

themselves. {33:7} And Leah also with her children came

near, and bowed themselves: and after came Joseph near

and Rachel, and they bowed themselves. {33:8} And he

said, What [meanest] thou by all this drove which I met?

And he said, [These are] to find grace in the sight of my

lord. {33:9} And Esau said, I have enough, my brother;

keep that thou hast unto thyself. {33:10} And Jacob said,

Nay, I pray thee, if now I have found grace in thy sight, then

receive my present at my hand: for therefore I have seen thy

face, as though I had seen the face of God, and thou wast

pleased with me. {33:11} Take, I pray thee, my blessing

that is brought to thee; because God hath dealt graciously

with me, and because I have enough. And he urged him, and

he took [it. ]{33:12} And he said, Let us take our journey,

and let us go, and I will go before thee. {33:13} And he said

unto him, My lord knoweth that the children [are] tender,

and the flocks and herds with young [are] with me: and if

men should overdrive them one day, all the flock will die.

{33:14} Let my lord, I pray thee, pass over before his

servant: and I will lead on softly, according as the cattle that

goeth before me and the children be able to endure, until I

come unto my lord unto Seir. {33:15} And Esau said, Let

me now leave with thee [some] of the folk that [are] with

me. And he said, What needeth it? let me find grace in the

sight of my lord.

{33:16} So Esau returned that day on his way unto Seir.

{33:17} And Jacob journeyed to Succoth, and built him an

house, and made booths for his cattle: therefore the name of

the place is called Succoth.

{33:18} And Jacob came to Shalem, a city of Shechem,

which [is] in the land of Canaan, when he came from Padanaram;

and pitched his tent before the city. {33:19} And he

bought a parcel of a field, where he had spread his tent, at

the hand of the children of Hamor, Shechem's father, for an

hundred pieces of money. {33:20} And he erected there an

altar, and called it El-elohe-Israel.

{34:1} And Dinah the daughter of Leah, which she bare

unto Jacob, went out to see the daughters of the land. {34:2}

And when Shechem the son of Hamor the Hivite, prince of

the country, saw her, he took her, and lay with her, and

defiled her. {34:3} And his soul clave unto Dinah the

daughter of Jacob, and he loved the damsel, and spake

kindly unto the damsel. {34:4} And Shechem spake unto

his father Hamor, saying, Get me this damsel to wife.

{34:5} And Jacob heard that he had defiled Dinah his

daughter: now his sons were with his cattle in the field: and

Jacob held his peace until they were come.

{34:6} And Hamor the father of Shechem went out unto

Jacob to commune with him. {34:7} And the sons of Jacob

came out of the field when they heard [it:] and the men were

grieved, and they were very wroth, because he had wrought

folly in Israel in lying with Jacob's daughter; which thing

ought not to be done. {34:8} And Hamor communed with

them, saying, The soul of my son Shechem longeth for your

daughter: I pray you give her him to wife. {34:9} And make

ye marriages with us, [and] give your daughters unto us, and

take our daughters unto you. {34:10} And ye shall dwell

with us: and the land shall be before you; dwell and trade ye

therein, and get you possessions therein. {34:11} And

Shechem said unto her father and unto her brethren, Let me

find grace in your eyes, and what ye shall say unto me I will

give. {34:12} Ask me never so much dowry and gift, and I

will give according as ye shall say unto me: but give me the

damsel to wife. {34:13} And the sons of Jacob answered

Shechem and Hamor his father deceitfully, and said,

because he had defiled Dinah their sister: {34:14} And they

said unto them, We cannot do this thing, to give our sister to

one that is uncircumcised; for that [were] a reproach unto

us: {34:15} But in this will we consent unto you: If ye will

be as we [be,] that every male of you be circumcised;

{34:16} Then will we give our daughters unto you, and we

will take your daughters to us, and we will dwell with you,

and we will become one people. {34:17} But if ye will not

hearken unto us, to be circumcised; then will we take our

daughter, and we will be gone. {34:18} And their words

pleased Hamor, and Shechem Hamor's son. {34:19} And

the young man deferred not to do the thing, because he had

delight in Jacob's daughter: and he [was] more honourable

than all the house of his father.

{34:20} And Hamor and Shechem his son came unto the

gate of their city, and communed with the men of their city,

saying, {34:21} These men [are] peaceable with us;

therefore let them dwell in the land, and trade therein; for

the land, behold, [it is] large enough for them; let us take

their daughters to us for wives, and let us give them our

daughters. {34:22} Only herein will the men consent unto

us for to dwell with us, to be one people, if every male

among us be circumcised, as they [are] circumcised.

{34:23} [Shall] not their cattle and their substance and

every beast of theirs [be] ours? only let us consent unto

them, and they will dwell with us. {34:24} And unto Hamor

and unto Shechem his son hearkened all that went out of the

gate of his city; and every male was circumcised, all that

went out of the gate of his city.

{34:25} And it came to pass on the third day, when they

were sore, that two of the sons of Jacob, Simeon and Levi,

Dinah's brethren, took each man his sword, and came upon

the city boldly, and slew all the males. {34:26} And they

slew Hamor and Shechem his son with the edge of the

sword, and took Dinah out of Shechem's house, and went

out. {34:27} The sons of Jacob came upon the slain, and

spoiled the city, because they had defiled their sister.

{34:28} They took their sheep, and their oxen, and their

asses, and that which [was] in the city, and that which [was]

in the field, {34:29} And all their wealth, and all their little

ones, and their wives took they captive, and spoiled even all

that [was] in the house. {34:30} And Jacob said to Simeon

and Levi, Ye have troubled me to make me to stink among

the inhabitants of the land, among the Canaanites and the

Perizzites: and I [being] few in number, they shall gather

themselves together against me, and slay me; and I shall be

destroyed, I and my house. {34:31} And they said, Should

he deal with our sister as with an harlot?

{35:1} And God said unto Jacob, Arise, go up to Bethel,

and dwell there: and make there an altar unto God, that

appeared unto thee when thou fleddest from the face of

Esau thy brother. {35:2} Then Jacob said unto his

household, and to all that [were] with him, Put away the

strange gods that [are] among you, and be clean, and change

your garments: {35:3} And let us arise, and go up to Bethel;

and I will make there an altar unto God, who answered me

in the day of my distress, and was with me in the way which

I went. {35:4} And they gave unto Jacob all the strange

gods which [were] in their hand, and [all their] earrings

which [were] in their ears; and Jacob hid them under the

oak which [was] by Shechem. {35:5} And they journeyed:

and the terror of God was upon the cities that [were] round

about them, and they did not pursue after the sons of Jacob.

{35:6} So Jacob came to Luz, which [is] in the land of

Canaan, that [is,] Bethel, he and all the people that [were]

Genesis Page 20

with him. {35:7} And he built there an altar, and called the

place El-beth-el: because there God appeared unto him,

when he fled from the face of his brother. {35:8} But

Deborah Rebekah's nurse died, and she was buried beneath

Bethel under an oak: and the name of it was called Allonbachuth.

{35:9} And God appeared unto Jacob again, when he

came out of Padan-aram, and blessed him. {35:10} And

God said unto him, Thy name [is] Jacob: thy name shall not

be called any more Jacob, but Israel shall be thy name: and

he called his name Israel. {35:11} And God said unto him, I

[am] God Almighty: be fruitful and multiply; a nation and a

company of nations shall be of thee, and kings shall come

out of thy loins; {35:12} And the land which I gave

Abraham and Isaac, to thee I will give it, and to thy seed

after thee will I give the land. {35:13} And God went up

from him in the place where he talked with him. {35:14}

And Jacob set up a pillar in the place where he talked with

him, [even] a pillar of stone: and he poured a drink offering

thereon, and he poured oil thereon. {35:15} And Jacob

called the name of the place where God spake with him,

Bethel.

{35:16} And they journeyed from Bethel; and there was

but a little way to come to Ephrath: and Rachel travailed,

and she had hard labour. {35:17} And it came to pass, when

she was in hard labour, that the midwife said unto her, Fear

not; thou shalt have this son also. {35:18} And it came to

pass, as her soul was in departing, (for she died) that she

called his name Ben-oni: but his father called him

Benjamin. {35:19} And Rachel died, and was buried in the

way to Ephrath, which [is] Bethlehem. {35:20} And Jacob

set a pillar upon her grave: that [is] the pillar of Rachel's

grave unto this day.

{35:21} And Israel journeyed, and spread his tent beyond

the tower of Edar. {35:22} And it came to pass, when Israel

dwelt in that land, that Reuben went and lay with Bilhah his

father's concubine: and Israel heard [it.] Now the sons of

Jacob were twelve: {35:23} The sons of Leah; Reuben,

Jacob's firstborn, and Simeon, and Levi, and Judah, and

Issachar, and Zebulun: {35:24} The sons of Rachel; Joseph,

and Benjamin: {35:25} And the sons of Bilhah, Rachel's

handmaid; Dan, and Naphtali: {35:26} And the sons of

Zilpah, Leah's handmaid; Gad, and Asher: these [are] the

sons of Jacob, which were born to him in Padan-aram.

{35:27} And Jacob came unto Isaac his father unto

Mamre, unto the city of Arbah, which [is] Hebron, where

Abraham and Isaac sojourned. {35:28} And the days of

Isaac were an hundred and fourscore years. {35:29} And

Isaac gave up the ghost, and died, and was gathered unto his

people, [being] old and full of days: and his sons Esau and

Jacob buried him.

{36:1} Now these [are] the generations of Esau, who [is]

Edom. {36:2} Esau took his wives of the daughters of

Canaan; Adah the daughter of Elon the Hittite, and

Aholibamah the daughter of Anah the daughter of Zibeon

the Hivite; {36:3} And Bashemath Ishmael's daughter,

sister of Nebajoth. {36:4} And Adah bare to Esau Eliphaz;

and Bashemath bare Reuel; {36:5} And Aholibamah bare

Jeush, and Jaalam, and Korah: these [are] the sons of Esau,

which were born unto him in the land of Canaan. {36:6}

And Esau took his wives, and his sons, and his daughters,

and all the persons of his house, and his cattle, and all his

beasts, and all his substance, which he had got in the land of

Canaan; and went into the country from the face of his

brother Jacob. {36:7} For their riches were more than that

they might dwell together; and the land wherein they were

strangers could not bear them because of their cattle. {36:8}

Thus dwelt Esau in mount Seir: Esau [is] Edom.

{36:9} And these [are] the generations of Esau the father

of the Edomites in mount Seir: {36:10} These [are] the

names of Esau's sons; Eliphaz the son of Adah the wife of

Esau, Reuel the son of Bashemath the wife of Esau. {36:11}

And the sons of Eliphaz were Teman, Omar, Zepho, and

Gatam, and Kenaz. {36:12} And Timna was concubine to

Eliphaz Esau's son; and she bare to Eliphaz Amalek: these

[were] the sons of Adah Esau's wife. {36:13} And these

[are] the sons of Reuel; Nahath, and Zerah, Shammah, and

Mizzah: these were the sons of Bashemath Esau's wife.

{36:14} And these were the sons of Aholibamah, the

daughter of Anah the daughter of Zibeon, Esau's wife: and

she bare to Esau Jeush, and Jaalam, and Korah.

{36:15} These [were] dukes of the sons of Esau: the sons

of Eliphaz the firstborn [son] of Esau; duke Teman, duke

Omar, duke Zepho, duke Kenaz, {36:16} Duke Korah, duke

Gatam, [and] duke Amalek: these [are] the dukes [that

came] of Eliphaz in the land of Edom; these [were] the sons

of Adah.

{36:17} And these [are] the sons of Reuel Esau's son;

duke Nahath, duke Zerah, duke Shammah, duke Mizzah:

these [are] the dukes [that came] of Reuel in the land of

Edom; these [are] the sons of Bashemath Esau's wife.

{36:18} And these [are] the sons of Aholibamah Esau's

wife; duke Jeush, duke Jaalam, duke Korah: these [were]

the dukes [that came] of Aholibamah the daughter of Anah,

Esau's wife. {36:19} These [are] the sons of Esau, who [is]

Edom, and these [are] their dukes.

{36:20} These [are] the sons of Seir the Horite, who

inhabited the land; Lotan, and Shobal, and Zibeon, and

Anah, {36:21} And Dishon, and Ezer, and Dishan: these

[are] the dukes of the Horites, the children of Seir in the

land of Edom. {36:22} And the children of Lotan were Hori

and Hemam; and Lotan's sister [was] Timna. {36:23} And

the children of Shobal [were] these; Alvan, and Manahath,

and Ebal, Shepho, and Onam. {36:24} And these [are] the

children of Zibeon; both Ajah, and Anah: this [was that]

Anah that found the mules in the wilderness, as he fed the

asses of Zibeon his father. {36:25} And the children of

Anah [were] these; Dishon, and Aholibamah the daughter of

Anah. {36:26} And these [are] the children of Dishon;

Hemdan, and Eshban, and Ithran, and Cheran. {36:27} The

children of Ezer [are] these; Bilhan, and Zaavan, and Akan.

{36:28} The children of Dishan [are] these: Uz, and Aran.

{36:29} These [are] the dukes [that came] of the Horites;

duke Lotan, duke Shobal, duke Zibeon, duke Anah, {36:30}

Duke Dishon, duke Ezer, duke Dishan: these [are] the dukes

[that came] of Hori, among their dukes in the land of Seir.

{36:31} And these [are] the kings that reigned in the land

of Edom, before there reigned any king over the children of

Israel. {36:32} And Bela the son of Beor reigned in Edom:

and the name of his city [was] Dinhabah. {36:33} And Bela

died, and Jobab the son of Zerah of Bozrah reigned in his

stead. {36:34} And Jobab died, and Husham of the land of

Temani reigned in his stead. {36:35} And Husham died,

and Hadad the son of Bedad, who smote Midian in the field

of Moab, reigned in his stead: and the name of his city

[was] Avith. {36:36} And Hadad died, and Samlah of

Page 21 Genesis

Masrekah reigned in his stead. {36:37} And Samlah died,

and Saul of Rehoboth [by] the river reigned in his stead.

{36:38} And Saul died, and Baal-hanan the son of Achbor

reigned in his stead. {36:39} And Baal-hanan the son of

Achbor died, and Hadar reigned in his stead: and the name

of his city [was] Pau; and his wife's name [was] Mehetabel,

the daughter of Matred, the daughter of Mezahab. {36:40}

And these [are] the names of the dukes [that came] of Esau,

according to their families, after their places, by their

names; duke Timnah, duke Alvah, duke Jetheth, {36:41}

Duke Aholibamah, duke Elah, duke Pinon, {36:42} Duke

Kenaz, duke Teman, duke Mibzar, {36:43} Duke Magdiel,

duke Iram: these [be] the dukes of Edom, according to their

habitations in the land of their possession: he [is] Esau the

father of the Edomites.

{37:1} And Jacob dwelt in the land wherein his father was

a stranger, in the land of Canaan. {37:2} These [are] the

generations of Jacob. Joseph, [being] seventeen years old,

was feeding the flock with his brethren; and the lad [was]

with the sons of Bilhah, and with the sons of Zilpah, his

father's wives: and Joseph brought unto his father their evil

report. {37:3} Now Israel loved Joseph more than all his

children, because he [was] the son of his old age: and he

made him a coat of [many] colours. {37:4} And when his

brethren saw that their father loved him more than all his

brethren, they hated him, and could not speak peaceably

unto him.

{37:5} And Joseph dreamed a dream, and he told [it] his

brethren: and they hated him yet the more. {37:6} And he

said unto them, Hear, I pray you, this dream which I have

dreamed: {37:7} For, behold, we [were] binding sheaves in

the field, and, lo, my sheaf arose, and also stood upright;

and, behold, your sheaves stood round about, and made

obeisance to my sheaf. {37:8} And his brethren said to him,

Shalt thou indeed reign over us? or shalt thou indeed have

dominion over us? And they hated him yet the more for his

dreams, and for his words.

{37:9} And he dreamed yet another dream, and told it his

brethren, and said, Behold, I have dreamed a dream more;

and, behold, the sun and the moon and the eleven stars

made obeisance to me. {37:10} And he told [it] to his

father, and to his brethren: and his father rebuked him, and

said unto him, What [is] this dream that thou hast dreamed?

Shall I and thy mother and thy brethren indeed come to bow

down ourselves to thee to the earth? {37:11} And his

brethren envied him; but his father observed the saying.

{37:12} And his brethren went to feed their father's flock

in Shechem. {37:13} And Israel said unto Joseph, Do not

thy brethren feed [the flock] in Shechem? come, and I will

send thee unto them. And he said to him, Here [am] I.

{37:14} And he said to him, Go, I pray thee, see whether it

be well with thy brethren, and well with the flocks; and

bring me word again. So he sent him out of the vale of

Hebron, and he came to Shechem.

{37:15} And a certain man found him, and, behold, [he

was] wandering in the field: and the man asked him, saying,

What seekest thou? {37:16} And he said, I seek my

brethren: tell me, I pray thee, where they feed [their flocks.

]{37:17} And the man said, They are departed hence; for I

heard them say, Let us go to Dothan. And Joseph went after

his brethren, and found them in Dothan. {37:18} And when

they saw him afar off, even before he came near unto them,

they conspired against him to slay him. {37:19} And they

said one to another, Behold, this dreamer cometh. {37:20}

Come now therefore, and let us slay him, and cast him into

some pit, and we will say, Some evil beast hath devoured

him: and we shall see what will become of his dreams.

{37:21} And Reuben heard [it,] and he delivered him out of

their hands; and said, Let us not kill him. {37:22} And

Reuben said unto them, Shed no blood, [but] cast him into

this pit that is in the wilderness, and lay no hand upon him;

that he might rid him out of their hands, to deliver him to

his father again.

{37:23} And it came to pass, when Joseph was come unto

his brethren, that they stript Joseph out of his coat, [his] coat

of [many] colours that [was] on him; {37:24} And they took

him, and cast him into a pit: and the pit [was] empty, [there

was] no water in it. {37:25} And they sat down to eat bread:

and they lifted up their eyes and looked, and, behold, a

company of Ishmeelites came from Gilead with their camels

bearing spicery and balm and myrrh, going to carry [it]

down to Egypt. {37:26} And Judah said unto his brethren,

What profit [is it] if we slay our brother, and conceal his

blood? {37:27} Come, and let us sell him to the Ishmeelites,

and let not our hand be upon him; for he [is] our brother

[and] our flesh. And his brethren were content. {37:28}

Then there passed by Midianites merchantmen; and they

drew and lifted up Joseph out of the pit, and sold Joseph to

the Ishmeelites for twenty [pieces] of silver: and they

brought Joseph into Egypt.

{37:29} And Reuben returned unto the pit; and, behold,

Joseph [was] not in the pit; and he rent his clothes. {37:30}

And he returned unto his brethren, and said, The child [is]

not; and I, whither shall I go? {37:31} And they took

Joseph's coat, and killed a kid of the goats, and dipped the

coat in the blood; {37:32} And they sent the coat of [many]

colours, and they brought [it] to their father; and said, This

have we found: know now whether it [be] thy son's coat or

no. {37:33} And he knew it, and said, [It is] my son's coat;

an evil beast hath devoured him; Joseph is without doubt

rent in pieces. {37:34} And Jacob rent his clothes, and put

sackcloth upon his loins, and mourned for his son many

days. {37:35} And all his sons and all his daughters rose up

to comfort him; but he refused to be comforted; and he said,

For I will go down into the grave unto my son mourning.

Thus his father wept for him. {37:36} And the Midianites

sold him into Egypt unto Potiphar, an officer of Pharaoh's,

[and] captain of the guard.

{38:1} And it came to pass at that time, that Judah went

down from his brethren, and turned in to a certain

Adullamite, whose name [was] Hirah. {38:2} And Judah

saw there a daughter of a certain Canaanite, whose name

[was] Shuah; and he took her, and went in unto her. {38:3}

And she conceived, and bare a son; and he called his name

Er. {38:4} And she conceived again, and bare a son; and

she called his name Onan. {38:5} And she yet again

conceived, and bare a son; and called his name Shelah: and

he was at Chezib, when she bare him. {38:6} And Judah

took a wife for Er his firstborn, whose name [was] Tamar.

{38:7} And Er, Judah's firstborn, was wicked in the sight of

the LORD; and the LORD slew him. {38:8} And Judah said

unto Onan, Go in unto thy brother's wife, and marry her,

and raise up seed to thy brother. {38:9} And Onan knew

that the seed should not be his; and it came to pass, when he

went in unto his brother's wife, that he spilled [it] on the

ground, lest that he should give seed to his brother. {38:10}

And the thing which he did displeased the LORD:

wherefore he slew him also. {38:11} Then said Judah to

Tamar his daughter in law, Remain a widow at thy father's

house, till Shelah my son be grown: for he said, Lest

Genesis Page 22

peradventure he die also, as his brethren [did.] And Tamar

went and dwelt in her father's house.

{38:12} And in process of time the daughter of Shuah

Judah's wife died; and Judah was comforted, and went up

unto his sheepshearers to Timnath, he and his friend Hirah

the Adullamite. {38:13} And it was told Tamar, saying,

Behold thy father in law goeth up to Timnath to shear his

sheep. {38:14} And she put her widow's garments off from

her, and covered her with a vail, and wrapped herself, and

sat in an open place, which [is] by the way to Timnath; for

she saw that Shelah was grown, and she was not given unto

him to wife. {38:15} When Judah saw her, he thought her

[to be] an harlot; because she had covered her face. {38:16}

And he turned unto her by the way, and said, Go to, I pray

thee, let me come in unto thee; (for he knew not that she

[was] his daughter in law.) And she said, What wilt thou

give me, that thou mayest come in unto me? {38:17} And

he said, I will send [thee] a kid from the flock. And she said,

Wilt thou give [me] a pledge, till thou send [it? ]{38:18}

And he said, What pledge shall I give thee? And she said,

Thy signet, and thy bracelets, and thy staff that [is] in thine

hand. And he gave [it] her, and came in unto her, and she

conceived by him. {38:19} And she arose, and went away,

and laid by her vail from her, and put on the garments of her

widowhood. {38:20} And Judah sent the kid by the hand of

his friend the Adullamite, to receive [his] pledge from the

woman's hand: but he found her not. {38:21} Then he

asked the men of that place, saying, Where [is] the harlot,

that [was] openly by the way side? And they said, There

was no harlot in this [place. ]{38:22} And he returned to

Judah, and said, I cannot find her; and also the men of the

place said, [that] there was no harlot in this [place. ]{38:23}

And Judah said, Let her take [it] to her, lest we be shamed:

behold, I sent this kid, and thou hast not found her.

{38:24} And it came to pass about three months after, that

it was told Judah, saying, Tamar thy daughter in law hath

played the harlot; and also, behold, she [is] with child by

whoredom. And Judah said, Bring her forth, and let her be

burnt. {38:25} When she [was] brought forth, she sent to

her father in law, saying, By the man, whose these [are, am]

I with child: and she said, Discern, I pray thee, whose [are]

these, the signet, and bracelets, and staff. {38:26} And

Judah acknowledged [them,] and said, She hath been more

righteous than I; because that I gave her not to Shelah my

son. And he knew her again no more.

{38:27} And it came to pass in the time of her travail,

that, behold, twins [were] in her womb. {38:28} And it

came to pass, when she travailed, that [the one] put out [his]

hand: and the midwife took and bound upon his hand a

scarlet thread, saying, This came out first, {38:29} And it

came to pass, as he drew back his hand, that, behold, his

brother came out: and she said, How hast thou broken forth?

[this] breach [be] upon thee: therefore his name was called

Pharez. {38:30} And afterward came out his brother, that

had the scarlet thread upon his hand: and his name was

called Zarah.

{39:1} And Joseph was brought down to Egypt; and

Potiphar, an officer of Pharaoh, captain of the guard, an

Egyptian, bought him of the hands of the Ishmeelites, which

had brought him down thither. {39:2} And the LORD was

with Joseph, and he was a prosperous man; and he was in

the house of his master the Egyptian. {39:3} And his master

saw that the LORD [was] with him, and that the LORD

made all [that] he did to prosper in his hand. {39:4} And

Joseph found grace in his sight, and he served him: and he

made him overseer over his house, and all that he had he put

into his hand. {39:5} And it came to pass from the time

[that] he had made him overseer in his house, and over all

that he had, that the LORD blessed the Egyptian's house for

Joseph's sake; and the blessing of the LORD was upon all

that he had in the house, and in the field. {39:6} And he left

all that he had in Joseph's hand; and he knew not ought he

had, save the bread which he did eat. And Joseph was [a]

goodly [person,] and well favoured.

{39:7} And it came to pass after these things, that his

master's wife cast her eyes upon Joseph; and she said, Lie

with me. {39:8} But he refused, and said unto his master's

wife, Behold, my master wotteth not what [is] with me in

the house, and he hath committed all that he hath to my

hand; {39:9} [There is] none greater in this house than I;

neither hath he kept back any thing from me but thee,

because thou [art] his wife: how then can I do this great

wickedness, and sin against God? {39:10} And it came to

pass, as she spake to Joseph day by day, that he hearkened

not unto her, to lie by her, [or] to be with her. {39:11} And

it came to pass about this time, that [Joseph] went into the

house to do his business; and [there was] none of the men of

the house there within. {39:12} And she caught him by his

garment, saying, Lie with me: and he left his garment in her

hand, and fled, and got him out. {39:13} And it came to

pass, when she saw that he had left his garment in her hand,

and was fled forth, {39:14} That she called unto the men of

her house, and spake unto them, saying, See, he hath

brought in an Hebrew unto us to mock us; he came in unto

me to lie with me, and I cried with a loud voice: {39:15}

And it came to pass, when he heard that I lifted up my voice

and cried, that he left his garment with me, and fled, and got

him out. {39:16} And she laid up his garment by her, until

his lord came home. {39:17} And she spake unto him

according to these words, saying, The Hebrew servant,

which thou hast brought unto us, came in unto me to mock

me: {39:18} And it came to pass, as I lifted up my voice

and cried, that he left his garment with me, and fled out.

{39:19} And it came to pass, when his master heard the

words of his wife, which she spake unto him, saying, After

this manner did thy servant to me; that his wrath was

kindled. {39:20} And Joseph's master took him, and put

him into the prison, a place where the king's prisoners

[were] bound: and he was there in the prison.

{39:21} But the LORD was with Joseph, and shewed him

mercy, and gave him favour in the sight of the keeper of the

prison. {39:22} And the keeper of the prison committed to

Joseph's hand all the prisoners that [were] in the prison; and

whatsoever they did there, he was the doer [of it. ]{39:23}

The keeper of the prison looked not to any thing [that was]

under his hand; because the LORD was with him, and [that]

which he did, the LORD made [it] to prosper.

{40:1} And it came to pass after these things, [that] the

butler of the king of Egypt and [his] baker had offended

their lord the king of Egypt. {40:2} And Pharaoh was wroth

against two [of] his officers, against the chief of the butlers,

and against the chief of the bakers. {40:3} And he put them

in ward in the house of the captain of the guard, into the

prison, the place where Joseph [was] bound. {40:4} And the

captain of the guard charged Joseph with them, and he

served them: and they continued a season in ward.

{40:5} And they dreamed a dream both of them, each

man his dream in one night, each man according to the

interpretation of his dream, the butler and the baker of the

king of Egypt, which [were] bound in the prison. {40:6}

Page 23 Genesis

And Joseph came in unto them in the morning, and looked

upon them, and, behold, they [were] sad. {40:7} And he

asked Pharaoh's officers that [were] with him in the ward of

his lord's house, saying, Wherefore look ye [so] sadly to

day? {40:8} And they said unto him, We have dreamed a

dream, and [there is] no interpreter of it. And Joseph said

unto them, [Do] not interpretations [belong] to God? tell me

[them,] I pray you. {40:9} And the chief butler told his

dream to Joseph, and said to him, In my dream, behold, a

vine [was] before me; {40:10} And in the vine [were] three

branches: and it [was] as though it budded, [and] her

blossoms shot forth; and the clusters thereof brought forth

ripe grapes: {40:11} And Pharaoh's cup [was] in my hand:

and I took the grapes, and pressed them into Pharaoh's cup,

and I gave the cup into Pharaoh's hand. {40:12} And

Joseph said unto him, This [is] the interpretation of it: The

three branches [are] three days: {40:13} Yet within three

days shall Pharaoh lift up thine head, and restore thee unto

thy place: and thou shalt deliver Pharaoh's cup into his

hand, after the former manner when thou wast his butler.

{40:14} But think on me when it shall be well with thee,

and shew kindness, I pray thee, unto me, and make mention

of me unto Pharaoh, and bring me out of this house:

{40:15} For indeed I was stolen away out of the land of the

Hebrews: and here also have I done nothing that they should

put me into the dungeon. {40:16} When the chief baker saw

that the interpretation was good, he said unto Joseph, I also

[was] in my dream, and, behold, [I had] three white baskets

on my head: {40:17} And in the uppermost basket [there

was] of all manner of bakemeats for Pharaoh; and the birds

did eat them out of the basket upon my head. {40:18} And

Joseph answered and said, This [is] the interpretation

thereof: The three baskets [are] three days: {40:19} Yet

within three days shall Pharaoh lift up thy head from off

thee, and shall hang thee on a tree; and the birds shall eat

thy flesh from off thee.

{40:20} And it came to pass the third day, [which was]

Pharaoh's birthday, that he made a feast unto all his

servants: and he lifted up the head of the chief butler and of

the chief baker among his servants. {40:21} And he

restored the chief butler unto his butlership again; and he

gave the cup into Pharaoh's hand: {40:22} But he hanged

the chief baker: as Joseph had interpreted to them. {40:23}

Yet did not the chief butler remember Joseph, but forgat

him.

{41:1} And it came to pass at the end of two full years,

that Pharaoh dreamed: and, behold, he stood by the river.

{41:2} And, behold, there came up out of the river seven

well favoured kine and fatfleshed; and they fed in a

meadow. {41:3} And, behold, seven other kine came up

after them out of the river, ill favoured and leanfleshed; and

stood by the [other] kine upon the brink of the river. {41:4}

And the ill favoured and leanfleshed kine did eat up the

seven well favoured and fat kine. So Pharaoh awoke. {41:5}

And he slept and dreamed the second time: and, behold,

seven ears of corn came up upon one stalk, rank and good.

{41:6} And, behold, seven thin ears and blasted with the

east wind sprung up after them. {41:7} And the seven thin

ears devoured the seven rank and full ears. And Pharaoh

awoke, and, behold, [it was] a dream. {41:8} And it came to

pass in the morning that his spirit was troubled; and he sent

and called for all the magicians of Egypt, and all the wise

men thereof: and Pharaoh told them his dream; but [there

was] none that could interpret them unto Pharaoh.

{41:9} Then spake the chief butler unto Pharaoh, saying, I

do remember my faults this day: {41:10} Pharaoh was

wroth with his servants, and put me in ward in the captain

of the guard's house, both [me] and the chief baker: {41:11}

And we dreamed a dream in one night, I and he; we

dreamed each man according to the interpretation of his

dream. {41:12} And [there was] there with us a young man,

an Hebrew, servant to the captain of the guard; and we told

him, and he interpreted to us our dreams; to each man

according to his dream he did interpret. {41:13} And it

came to pass, as he interpreted to us, so it was; me he

restored unto mine office, and him he hanged.

{41:14} Then Pharaoh sent and called Joseph, and they

brought him hastily out of the dungeon: and he shaved

[himself,] and changed his raiment, and came in unto

Pharaoh. {41:15} And Pharaoh said unto Joseph, I have

dreamed a dream, and [there is] none that can interpret it:

and I have heard say of thee, [that] thou canst understand a

dream to interpret it. {41:16} And Joseph answered

Pharaoh, saying, [It is] not in me: God shall give Pharaoh an

answer of peace. {41:17} And Pharaoh said unto Joseph, In

my dream, behold, I stood upon the bank of the river:

{41:18} And, behold, there came up out of the river seven

kine, fatfleshed and well favoured; and they fed in a

meadow: {41:19} And, behold, seven other kine came up

after them, poor and very ill favoured and leanfleshed, such

as I never saw in all the land of Egypt for badness: {41:20}

And the lean and the ill favoured kine did eat up the first

seven fat kine: {41:21} And when they had eaten them up,

it could not be known that they had eaten them; but they

[were] still ill favoured, as at the beginning. So I awoke.

{41:22} And I saw in my dream, and, behold, seven ears

came up in one stalk, full and good: {41:23} And, behold,

seven ears, withered, thin, [and] blasted with the east wind,

sprung up after them: {41:24} And the thin ears devoured

the seven good ears: and I told [this] unto the magicians; but

[there was] none that could declare [it] to me.

{41:25} And Joseph said unto Pharaoh, The dream of

Pharaoh [is] one: God hath shewed Pharaoh what he [is]

about to do. {41:26} The seven good kine [are] seven years;

and the seven good ears [are] seven years: the dream [is]

one. {41:27} And the seven thin and ill favoured kine that

came up after them [are] seven years; and the seven empty

ears blasted with the east wind shall be seven years of

famine. {41:28} This [is] the thing which I have spoken

unto Pharaoh: What God [is] about to do he sheweth unto

Pharaoh. {41:29} Behold, there come seven years of great

plenty throughout all the land of Egypt: {41:30} And there

shall arise after them seven years of famine; and all the

plenty shall be forgotten in the land of Egypt; and the

famine shall consume the land; {41:31} And the plenty

shall not be known in the land by reason of that famine

following; for it [shall be] very grievous. {41:32} And for

that the dream was doubled unto Pharaoh twice; [it is]

because the thing [is] established by God, and God will

shortly bring it to pass. {41:33} Now therefore let Pharaoh

look out a man discreet and wise, and set him over the land

of Egypt. {41:34} Let Pharaoh do [this,] and let him appoint

officers over the land, and take up the fifth part of the land

of Egypt in the seven plenteous years. {41:35} And let them

gather all the food of those good years that come, and lay up

corn under the hand of Pharaoh, and let them keep food in

the cities. {41:36} And that food shall be for store to the

land against the seven years of famine, which shall be in the

land of Egypt; that the land perish not through the famine.

{41:37} And the thing was good in the eyes of Pharaoh,

and in the eyes of all his servants. {41:38} And Pharaoh

said unto his servants, Can we find [such a one] as this [is,]

Genesis Page 24

a man in whom the Spirit of God is? {41:39} And Pharaoh

said unto Joseph, Forasmuch as God hath shewed thee all

this, [there is] none so discreet and wise as thou [art:

]{41:40} Thou shalt be over my house, and according unto

thy word shall all my people be ruled: only in the throne

will I be greater than thou. {41:41} And Pharaoh said unto

Joseph, See, I have set thee over all the land of Egypt.

{41:42} And Pharaoh took off his ring from his hand, and

put it upon Joseph's hand, and arrayed him in vestures of

fine linen, and put a gold chain about his neck; {41:43} And

he made him to ride in the second chariot which he had; and

they cried before him, Bow the knee: and he made him

[ruler] over all the land of Egypt. {41:44} And Pharaoh said

unto Joseph, I [am] Pharaoh, and without thee shall no man

lift up his hand or foot in all the land of Egypt. {41:45} And

Pharaoh called Joseph's name Zaphnath-paaneah; and he

gave him to wife Asenath the daughter of Poti- pherah priest

of On. And Joseph went out over [all] the land of Egypt.

{41:46} And Joseph [was] thirty years old when he stood

before Pharaoh king of Egypt. And Joseph went out from

the presence of Pharaoh, and went throughout all the land of

Egypt. {41:47} And in the seven plenteous years the earth

brought forth by handfuls. {41:48} And he gathered up all

the food of the seven years, which were in the land of

Egypt, and laid up the food in the cities: the food of the

field, which [was] round about every city, laid he up in the

same. {41:49} And Joseph gathered corn as the sand of the

sea, very much, until he left numbering; for [it was] without

number. {41:50} And unto Joseph were born two sons

before the years of famine came, which Asenath the

daughter of Poti- pherah priest of On bare unto him.

{41:51} And Joseph called the name of the firstborn

Manasseh: For God, [said he,] hath made me forget all my

toil, and all my father's house. {41:52} And the name of the

second called he Ephraim: For God hath caused me to be

fruitful in the land of my affliction.

{41:53} And the seven years of plenteousness, that was in

the land of Egypt, were ended. {41:54} And the seven years

of dearth began to come, according as Joseph had said: and

the dearth was in all lands; but in all the land of Egypt there

was bread. {41:55} And when all the land of Egypt was

famished, the people cried to Pharaoh for bread: and

Pharaoh said unto all the Egyptians, Go unto Joseph; what

he saith to you, do. {41:56} And the famine was over all the

face of the earth: and Joseph opened all the storehouses, and

sold unto the Egyptians; and the famine waxed sore in the

land of Egypt. {41:57} And all countries came into Egypt to

Joseph for to buy [corn;] because that the famine was so

sore in all lands.

{42:1} Now when Jacob saw that there was corn in Egypt,

Jacob said unto his sons, Why do ye look one upon another?

{42:2} And he said, Behold, I have heard that there is corn

in Egypt: get you down thither, and buy for us from thence;

that we may live, and not die.

{42:3} And Joseph's ten brethren went down to buy corn

in Egypt. {42:4} But Benjamin, Joseph's brother, Jacob sent

not with his brethren; for he said, Lest peradventure

mischief befall him. {42:5} And the sons of Israel came to

buy [corn] among those that came: for the famine was in the

land of Canaan. {42:6} And Joseph [was] the governor over

the land, [and] he [it was] that sold to all the people of the

land: and Joseph's brethren came, and bowed down

themselves before him [with] their faces to the earth. {42:7}

And Joseph saw his brethren, and he knew them, but made

himself strange unto them, and spake roughly unto them;

and he said unto them, Whence come ye? And they said,

From the land of Canaan to buy food. {42:8} And Joseph

knew his brethren, but they knew not him. {42:9} And

Joseph remembered the dreams which he dreamed of them,

and said unto them, Ye [are] spies; to see the nakedness of

the land ye are come. {42:10} And they said unto him, Nay,

my lord, but to buy food are thy servants come. {42:11} We

[are] all one man's sons; we [are] true [men,] thy servants

are no spies. {42:12} And he said unto them, Nay, but to

see the nakedness of the land ye are come. {42:13} And

they said, Thy servants [are] twelve brethren, the sons of

one man in the land of Canaan; and, behold, the youngest

[is] this day with our father, and one [is] not. {42:14} And

Joseph said unto them, That [is it] that I spake unto you,

saying, Ye [are] spies: {42:15} Hereby ye shall be proved:

By the life of Pharaoh ye shall not go forth hence, except

your youngest brother come hither. {42:16} Send one of

you, and let him fetch your brother, and ye shall be kept in

prison, that your words may be proved, whether [there be

any] truth in you: or else by the life of Pharaoh surely ye

[are] spies. {42:17} And he put them all together into ward

three days. {42:18} And Joseph said unto them the third

day, This do, and live; [for] I fear God: {42:19} If ye [be]

true [men,] let one of your brethren be bound in the house

of your prison: go ye, carry corn for the famine of your

houses: {42:20} But bring your youngest brother unto me;

so shall your words be verified, and ye shall not die. And

they did so.

{42:21} And they said one to another, We [are] verily

guilty concerning our brother, in that we saw the anguish of

his soul, when he besought us, and we would not hear;

therefore is this distress come upon us. {42:22} And

Reuben answered them, saying, Spake I not unto you,

saying, Do not sin against the child; and ye would not hear?

therefore, behold, also his blood is required. {42:23} And

they knew not that Joseph understood [them;] for he spake

unto them by an interpreter. {42:24} And he turned himself

about from them, and wept; and returned to them again, and

communed with them, and took from them Simeon, and

bound him before their eyes.

{42:25} Then Joseph commanded to fill their sacks with

corn, and to restore every man's money into his sack, and to

give them provision for the way: and thus did he unto them.

{42:26} And they laded their asses with the corn, and

departed thence. {42:27} And as one of them opened his

sack to give his ass provender in the inn, he espied his

money; for, behold, it [was] in his sack's mouth. {42:28}

And he said unto his brethren, My money is restored; and,

lo, [it is] even in my sack: and their heart failed [them,] and

they were afraid, saying one to another, What [is] this [that]

God hath done unto us?

{42:29} And they came unto Jacob their father unto the

land of Canaan, and told him all that befell unto them;

saying, {42:30} The man, [who is] the lord of the land,

spake roughly to us, and took us for spies of the country.

{42:31} And we said unto him, We [are] true [men;] we are

no spies: {42:32} We [be] twelve brethren, sons of our

father; one [is] not, and the youngest [is] this day with our

father in the land of Canaan. {42:33} And the man, the lord

of the country, said unto us, Hereby shall I know that ye

[are] true [men;] leave one of your brethren [here] with me,

and take [food for] the famine of your households, and be

gone: {42:34} And bring your youngest brother unto me:

then shall I know that ye [are] no spies, but [that] ye [are]

true [men: so] will I deliver you your brother, and ye shall

traffick in the land.

Page 25 Genesis

{42:35} And it came to pass as they emptied their sacks,

that, behold, every man's bundle of money [was] in his

sack: and when [both] they and their father saw the bundles

of money, they were afraid. {42:36} And Jacob their father

said unto them, Me have ye bereaved [of my children:]

Joseph [is] not, and Simeon [is] not, and ye will take

Benjamin [away:] all these things are against me. {42:37}

And Reuben spake unto his father, saying, Slay my two

sons, if I bring him not to thee: deliver him into my hand,

and I will bring him to thee again. {42:38} And he said, My

son shall not go down with you; for his brother is dead, and

he is left alone: if mischief befall him by the way in the

which ye go, then shall ye bring down my gray hairs with

sorrow to the grave.

{43:1} And the famine [was] sore in the land. {43:2} And

it came to pass, when they had eaten up the corn which they

had brought out of Egypt, their father said unto them, Go

again, buy us a little food. {43:3} And Judah spake unto

him, saying, The man did solemnly protest unto us, saying,

Ye shall not see my face, except your brother [be] with you.

{43:4} If thou wilt send our brother with us, we will go

down and buy thee food: {43:5} But if thou wilt not send

[him,] we will not go down: for the man said unto us, Ye

shall not see my face, except your brother [be] with you.

{43:6} And Israel said, Wherefore dealt ye so ill with me,

as to tell the man whether ye had yet a brother? {43:7} And

they said, The man asked us straitly of our state, and of our

kindred, saying, [Is] your father yet alive? have ye [another]

brother? and we told him according to the tenor of these

words: could we certainly know that he would say, Bring

your brother down? {43:8} And Judah said unto Israel his

father, Send the lad with me, and we will arise and go; that

we may live, and not die, both we, and thou, [and] also our

little ones. {43:9} I will be surety for him; of my hand shalt

thou require him: if I bring him not unto thee, and set him

before thee, then let me bear the blame for ever: {43:10}

For except we had lingered, surely now we had returned this

second time. {43:11} And their father Israel said unto them,

If [it must be] so now, do this; take of the best fruits in the

land in your vessels, and carry down the man a present, a

little balm, and a little honey, spices, and myrrh, nuts, and

almonds: {43:12} And take double money in your hand;

and the money that was brought again in the mouth of your

sacks, carry [it] again in your hand; peradventure it [was] an

oversight: {43:13} Take also your brother, and arise, go

again unto the man: {43:14} And God Almighty give you

mercy before the man, that he may send away your other

brother, and Benjamin. If I be bereaved [of my children,] I

am bereaved.

{43:15} And the men took that present, and they took

double money in their hand, and Benjamin; and rose up, and

went down to Egypt, and stood before Joseph. {43:16} And

when Joseph saw Benjamin with them, he said to the ruler

of his house, Bring [these] men home, and slay, and make

ready; for [these] men shall dine with me at noon. {43:17}

And the man did as Joseph bade; and the man brought the

men into Joseph's house. {43:18} And the men were afraid,

because they were brought into Joseph's house; and they

said, Because of the money that was returned in our sacks at

the first time are we brought in; that he may seek occasion

against us, and fall upon us, and take us for bondmen, and

our asses. {43:19} And they came near to the steward of

Joseph's house, and they communed with him at the door of

the house, {43:20} And said, O sir, we came indeed down

at the first time to buy food: {43:21} And it came to pass,

when we came to the inn, that we opened our sacks, and,

behold, [every] man's money [was] in the mouth of his

sack, our money in full weight: and we have brought it

again in our hand. {43:22} And other money have we

brought down in our hands to buy food: we cannot tell who

put our money in our sacks. {43:23} And he said, Peace

[be] to you, fear not: your God, and the God of your father,

hath given you treasure in your sacks: I had your money.

And he brought Simeon out unto them. {43:24} And the

man brought the men into Joseph's house, and gave [them]

water, and they washed their feet; and he gave their asses

provender. {43:25} And they made ready the present

against Joseph came at noon: for they heard that they should

eat bread there.

{43:26} And when Joseph came home, they brought him

the present which [was] in their hand into the house, and

bowed themselves to him to the earth. {43:27} And he

asked them of [their] welfare, and said, [Is] your father well,

the old man of whom ye spake? [Is] he yet alive? {43:28}

And they answered, Thy servant our father [is] in good

health, he [is] yet alive. And they bowed down their heads,

and made obeisance. {43:29} And he lifted up his eyes, and

saw his brother Benjamin, his mother's son, and said, [Is]

this your younger brother, of whom ye spake unto me? And

he said, God be gracious unto thee, my son. {43:30} And

Joseph made haste; for his bowels did yearn upon his

brother: and he sought [where] to weep; and he entered into

[his] chamber, and wept there. {43:31} And he washed his

face, and went out, and refrained himself, and said, Set on

bread. {43:32} And they set on for him by himself, and for

them by themselves, and for the Egyptians, which did eat

with him, by themselves: because the Egyptians might not

eat bread with the Hebrews; for that [is] an abomination

unto the Egyptians. {43:33} And they sat before him, the

firstborn according to his birthright, and the youngest

according to his youth: and the men marvelled one at

another. {43:34} And he took [and sent] messes unto them

from before him: but Benjamin's mess was five times so

much as any of theirs. And they drank, and were merry with

him.

{44:1} And he commanded the steward of his house,

saying, Fill the men's sacks [with] food, as much as they

can carry, and put every man's money in his sack's mouth.

{44:2} And put my cup, the silver cup, in the sack's mouth

of the youngest, and his corn money. And he did according

to the word that Joseph had spoken. {44:3} As soon as the

morning was light, the men were sent away, they and their

asses. {44:4} [And] when they were gone out of the city,

[and] not [yet] far off, Joseph said unto his steward, Up,

follow after the men; and when thou dost overtake them,

say unto them, Wherefore have ye rewarded evil for good?

{44:5} [Is] not this [it] in which my lord drinketh, and

whereby indeed he divineth? ye have done evil in so doing.

{44:6} And he overtook them, and he spake unto them

these same words. {44:7} And they said unto him,

Wherefore saith my lord these words? God forbid that thy

servants should do according to this thing: {44:8} Behold,

the money, which we found in our sacks' mouths, we

brought again unto thee out of the land of Canaan: how then

should we steal out of thy lord's house silver or gold?

{44:9} With whomsoever of thy servants it be found, both

let him die, and we also will be my lord's bondmen.

{44:10} And he said, Now also [let] it [be] according unto

your words; he with whom it is found shall be my servant;

and ye shall be blameless. {44:11} Then they speedily took

down every man his sack to the ground, and opened every

man his sack. {44:12} And he searched, [and] began at the

eldest, and left at the youngest: and the cup was found in

Genesis Page 26

Benjamin's sack. {44:13} Then they rent their clothes, and

laded every man his ass, and returned to the city.

{44:14} And Judah and his brethren came to Joseph's

house; for he [was] yet there: and they fell before him on

the ground. {44:15} And Joseph said unto them, What deed

[is] this that ye have done? wot ye not that such a man as I

can certainly divine? {44:16} And Judah said, What shall

we say unto my lord? what shall we speak? or how shall we

clear ourselves? God hath found out the iniquity of thy

servants: behold, we [are] my lord's servants, both we, and

[he] also with whom the cup is found. {44:17} And he said,

God forbid that I should do so: [but] the man in whose hand

the cup is found, he shall be my servant; and as for you, get

you up in peace unto your father.

{44:18} Then Judah came near unto him, and said, Oh my

lord, let thy servant, I pray thee, speak a word in my lord's

ears, and let not thine anger burn against thy servant: for

thou [art] even as Pharaoh. {44:19} My lord asked his

servants, saying, Have ye a father, or a brother? {44:20}

And we said unto my lord, We have a father, an old man,

and a child of his old age, a little one; and his brother is

dead, and he alone is left of his mother, and his father loveth

him. {44:21} And thou saidst unto thy servants, Bring him

down unto me, that I may set mine eyes upon him. {44:22}

And we said unto my lord, The lad cannot leave his father:

for [if] he should leave his father, [his father] would die.

{44:23} And thou saidst unto thy servants, Except your

youngest brother come down with you, ye shall see my face

no more. {44:24} And it came to pass when we came up

unto thy servant my father, we told him the words of my

lord. {44:25} And our father said, Go again, [and] buy us a

little food. {44:26} And we said, We cannot go down: if our

youngest brother be with us, then will we go down: for we

may not see the man's face, except our youngest brother

[be] with us. {44:27} And thy servant my father said unto

us, Ye know that my wife bare me two [sons: ]{44:28} And

the one went out from me, and I said, Surely he is torn in

pieces; and I saw him not since: {44:29} And if ye take this

also from me, and mischief befall him, ye shall bring down

my gray hairs with sorrow to the grave. {44:30} Now

therefore when I come to thy servant my father, and the lad

[be] not with us; seeing that his life is bound up in the lad's

life; {44:31} It shall come to pass, when he seeth that the

lad [is] not [with us,] that he will die: and thy servants shall

bring down the gray hairs of thy servant our father with

sorrow to the grave. {44:32} For thy servant became surety

for the lad unto my father, saying, If I bring him not unto

thee, then I shall bear the blame to my father for ever.

{44:33} Now therefore, I pray thee, let thy servant abide

instead of the lad a bondman to my lord; and let the lad go

up with his brethren. {44:34} For how shall I go up to my

father, and the lad [be] not with me? lest peradventure I see

the evil that shall come on my father.

{45:1} Then Joseph could not refrain himself before all

them that stood by him; and he cried, Cause every man to

go out from me. And there stood no man with him, while

Joseph made himself known unto his brethren. {45:2} And

he wept aloud: and the Egyptians and the house of Pharaoh

heard. {45:3} And Joseph said unto his brethren, I [am]

Joseph; doth my father yet live? And his brethren could not

answer him; for they were troubled at his presence. {45:4}

And Joseph said unto his brethren, Come near to me, I pray

you. And they came near. And he said, I [am] Joseph your

brother, whom ye sold into Egypt. {45:5} Now therefore be

not grieved, nor angry with yourselves, that ye sold me

hither: for God did send me before you to preserve life.

{45:6} For these two years [hath] the famine [been] in the

land: and yet [there are] five years, in the which [there shall]

neither [be] earing nor harvest. {45:7} And God sent me

before you to preserve you a posterity in the earth, and to

save your lives by a great deliverance. {45:8} So now [it

was] not you [that] sent me hither, but God: and he hath

made me a father to Pharaoh, and lord of all his house, and

a ruler throughout all the land of Egypt. {45:9} Haste ye,

and go up to my father, and say unto him, Thus saith thy

son Joseph, God hath made me lord of all Egypt: come

down unto me, tarry not: {45:10} And thou shalt dwell in

the land of Goshen, and thou shalt be near unto me, thou,

and thy children, and thy children's children, and thy flocks,

and thy herds, and all that thou hast: {45:11} And there will

I nourish thee; for yet [there are] five years of famine; lest

thou, and thy household, and all that thou hast, come to

poverty. {45:12} And, behold, your eyes see, and the eyes

of my brother Benjamin, that [it is] my mouth that speaketh

unto you. {45:13} And ye shall tell my father of all my

glory in Egypt, and of all that ye have seen; and ye shall

haste and bring down my father hither. {45:14} And he fell

upon his brother Benjamin's neck, and wept; and Benjamin

wept upon his neck. {45:15} Moreover he kissed all his

brethren, and wept upon them: and after that his brethren

talked with him.

{45:16} And the fame thereof was heard in Pharaoh's

house, saying, Joseph's brethren are come: and it pleased

Pharaoh well, and his servants. {45:17} And Pharaoh said

unto Joseph, Say unto thy brethren, This do ye; lade your

beasts, and go, get you unto the land of Canaan; {45:18}

And take your father and your households, and come unto

me: and I will give you the good of the land of Egypt, and

ye shall eat the fat of the land. {45:19} Now thou art

commanded, this do ye; take you wagons out of the land of

Egypt for your little ones, and for your wives, and bring

your father, and come. {45:20} Also regard not your stuff;

for the good of all the land of Egypt [is] yours. {45:21} And

the children of Israel did so: and Joseph gave them wagons,

according to the commandment of Pharaoh, and gave them

provision for the way. {45:22} To all of them he gave each

man changes of raiment; but to Benjamin he gave three

hundred [pieces] of silver, and five changes of raiment.

{45:23} And to his father he sent after this [manner;] ten

asses laden with the good things of Egypt, and ten she asses

laden with corn and bread and meat for his father by the

way. {45:24} So he sent his brethren away, and they

departed: and he said unto them, See that ye fall not out by

the way.

{45:25} And they went up out of Egypt, and came into the

land of Canaan unto Jacob their father, {45:26} And told

him, saying, Joseph [is] yet alive, and he [is] governor over

all the land of Egypt. And Jacob's heart fainted, for he

believed them not. {45:27} And they told him all the words

of Joseph, which he had said unto them: and when he saw

the wagons which Joseph had sent to carry him, the spirit of

Jacob their father revived: {45:28} And Israel said, [It is]

enough; Joseph my son [is] yet alive: I will go and see him

before I die.

{46:1} And Israel took his journey with all that he had,

and came to Beer-sheba, and offered sacrifices unto the God

of his father Isaac. {46:2} And God spake unto Israel in the

visions of the night, and said, Jacob, Jacob. And he said,

Here [am] I. {46:3} And he said, I [am] God, the God of thy

father: fear not to go down into Egypt; for I will there make

of thee a great nation: {46:4} I will go down with thee into

Egypt; and I will also surely bring thee up [again:] and

Page 27 Genesis

Joseph shall put his hand upon thine eyes. {46:5} And

Jacob rose up from Beer-sheba: and the sons of Israel

carried Jacob their father, and their little ones, and their

wives, in the wagons which Pharaoh had sent to carry him.

{46:6} And they took their cattle, and their goods, which

they had gotten in the land of Canaan, and came into Egypt,

Jacob, and all his seed with him: {46:7} His sons, and his

sons' sons with him, his daughters, and his sons' daughters,

and all his seed brought he with him into Egypt.

{46:8} And these [are] the names of the children of Israel,

which came into Egypt, Jacob and his sons: Reuben,

Jacob's firstborn. {46:9} And the sons of Reuben; Hanoch,

and Phallu, and Hezron, and Carmi.

{46:10} And the sons of Simeon; Jemuel, and Jamin, and

Ohad, and Jachin, and Zohar, and Shaul the son of a

Canaanitish woman.

{46:11} And the sons of Levi; Gershon, Kohath, and

Merari.

{46:12} And the sons of Judah; Er, and Onan, and Shelah,

and Pharez, and Zarah: but Er and Onan died in the land of

Canaan. And the sons of Pharez were Hezron and Hamul.

{46:13} And the sons of Issachar; Tola, and Phuvah, and

Job, and Shimron.

{46:14} And the sons of Zebulun; Sered, and Elon, and

Jahleel. {46:15} These [be] the sons of Leah, which she

bare unto Jacob in Padan-aram, with his daughter Dinah: all

the souls of his sons and his daughters [were] thirty and

three.

{46:16} And the sons of Gad; Ziphion, and Haggi, Shuni,

and Ezbon, Eri, and Arodi, and Areli.

{46:17} And the sons of Asher; Jimnah, and Ishuah, and

Isui, and Beriah, and Serah their sister: and the sons of

Beriah; Heber, and Malchiel. {46:18} These [are] the sons

of Zilpah, whom Laban gave to Leah his daughter, and

these she bare unto Jacob, [even] sixteen souls. {46:19} The

sons of Rachel Jacob's wife; Joseph, and Benjamin.

{46:20} And unto Joseph in the land of Egypt were born

Manasseh and Ephraim, which Asenath the daughter of Potipherah

priest of On bare unto him.

{46:21} And the sons of Benjamin were Belah, and

Becher, and Ashbel, Gera, and Naaman, Ehi, and Rosh,

Muppim, and Huppim, and Ard. {46:22} These [are] the

sons of Rachel, which were born to Jacob: all the souls

[were] fourteen.

{46:23} And the sons of Dan; Hushim.

{46:24} And the sons of Naphtali; Jahzeel, and Guni, and

Jezer, and Shillem. {46:25} These [are] the sons of Bilhah,

which Laban gave unto Rachel his daughter, and she bare

these unto Jacob: all the souls [were] seven. {46:26} All the

souls that came with Jacob into Egypt, which came out of

his loins, besides Jacob's sons' wives, all the souls [were]

threescore and six; {46:27} And the sons of Joseph, which

were born him in Egypt, [were] two souls: all the souls of

the house of Jacob, which came into Egypt, [were]

threescore and ten.

{46:28} And he sent Judah before him unto Joseph, to

direct his face unto Goshen; and they came into the land of

Goshen. {46:29} And Joseph made ready his chariot, and

went up to meet Israel his father, to Goshen, and presented

himself unto him; and he fell on his neck, and wept on his

neck a good while. {46:30} And Israel said unto Joseph,

Now let me die, since I have seen thy face, because thou

[art] yet alive. {46:31} And Joseph said unto his brethren,

and unto his father's house, I will go up, and shew Pharaoh,

and say unto him, My brethren, and my father's house,

which [were] in the land of Canaan, are come unto me;

{46:32} And the men [are] shepherds, for their trade hath

been to feed cattle; and they have brought their flocks, and

their herds, and all that they have. {46:33} And it shall

come to pass, when Pharaoh shall call you, and shall say,

What [is] your occupation? {46:34} That ye shall say, Thy

servants' trade hath been about cattle from our youth even

until now, both we, [and] also our fathers: that ye may dwell

in the land of Goshen; for every shepherd [is] an

abomination unto the Egyptians.

{47:1} Then Joseph came and told Pharaoh, and said, My

father and my brethren, and their flocks, and their herds,

and all that they have, are come out of the land of Canaan;

and, behold, they [are] in the land of Goshen. {47:2} And

he took some of his brethren, [even] five men, and

presented them unto Pharaoh. {47:3} And Pharaoh said

unto his brethren, What [is] your occupation? And they said

unto Pharaoh, Thy servants [are] shepherds, both we, [and]

also our fathers. {47:4} They said moreover unto Pharaoh,

For to sojourn in the land are we come; for thy servants

have no pasture for their flocks; for the famine [is] sore in

the land of Canaan: now therefore, we pray thee, let thy

servants dwell in the land of Goshen. {47:5} And Pharaoh

spake unto Joseph, saying, Thy father and thy brethren are

come unto thee: {47:6} The land of Egypt [is] before thee;

in the best of the land make thy father and brethren to dwell;

in the land of Goshen let them dwell: and if thou knowest

[any] men of activity among them, then make them rulers

over my cattle. {47:7} And Joseph brought in Jacob his

father, and set him before Pharaoh: and Jacob blessed

Pharaoh. {47:8} And Pharaoh said unto Jacob, How old

[art] thou? {47:9} And Jacob said unto Pharaoh, The days

of the years of my pilgrimage [are] an hundred and thirty

years: few and evil have the days of the years of my life

been, and have not attained unto the days of the years of the

life of my fathers in the days of their pilgrimage. {47:10}

And Jacob blessed Pharaoh, and went out from before

Pharaoh.

{47:11} And Joseph placed his father and his brethren,

and gave them a possession in the land of Egypt, in the best

of the land, in the land of Rameses, as Pharaoh had

commanded. {47:12} And Joseph nourished his father, and

his brethren, and all his father's household, with bread,

according to [their] families.

{47:13} And [there was] no bread in all the land; for the

famine [was] very sore, so that the land of Egypt and [all]

the land of Canaan fainted by reason of the famine. {47:14}

And Joseph gathered up all the money that was found in the

land of Egypt, and in the land of Canaan, for the corn which

they bought: and Joseph brought the money into Pharaoh's

house. {47:15} And when money failed in the land of

Egypt, and in the land of Canaan, all the Egyptians came

unto Joseph, and said, Give us bread: for why should we die

in thy presence? for the money faileth. {47:16} And Joseph

said, Give your cattle; and I will give you for your cattle, if

money fail. {47:17} And they brought their cattle unto

Joseph: and Joseph gave them bread [in exchange] for

Genesis Page 28

horses, and for the flocks, and for the cattle of the herds,

and for the asses: and he fed them with bread for all their

cattle for that year. {47:18} When that year was ended, they

came unto him the second year, and said unto him, We will

not hide [it] from my lord, how that our money is spent; my

lord also hath our herds of cattle; there is not ought left in

the sight of my lord, but our bodies, and our lands: {47:19}

Wherefore shall we die before thine eyes, both we and our

land? buy us and our land for bread, and we and our land

will be servants unto Pharaoh: and give [us] seed, that we

may live, and not die, that the land be not desolate. {47:20}

And Joseph bought all the land of Egypt for Pharaoh; for

the Egyptians sold every man his field, because the famine

prevailed over them: so the land became Pharaoh's. {47:21}

And as for the people, he removed them to cities from [one]

end of the borders of Egypt even to the [other] end thereof.

{47:22} Only the land of the priests bought he not; for the

priests had a portion [assigned them] of Pharaoh, and did

eat their portion which Pharaoh gave them: wherefore they

sold not their lands. {47:23} Then Joseph said unto the

people, Behold, I have bought you this day and your land

for Pharaoh: lo, [here is] seed for you, and ye shall sow the

land. {47:24} And it shall come to pass in the increase, that

ye shall give the fifth [part] unto Pharaoh, and four parts

shall be your own, for seed of the field, and for your food,

and for them of your households, and for food for your little

ones. {47:25} And they said, Thou hast saved our lives: let

us find grace in the sight of my lord, and we will be

Pharaoh's servants. {47:26} And Joseph made it a law over

the land of Egypt unto this day, [that] Pharaoh should have

the fifth [part;] except the land of the priests only, [which]

became not Pharaoh's.

{47:27} And Israel dwelt in the land of Egypt, in the

country of Goshen; and they had possessions therein, and

grew, and multiplied exceedingly. {47:28} And Jacob lived

in the land of Egypt seventeen years: so the whole age of

Jacob was an hundred forty and seven years. {47:29} And

the time drew nigh that Israel must die: and he called his

son Joseph, and said unto him, If now I have found grace in

thy sight, put, I pray thee, thy hand under my thigh, and deal

kindly and truly with me; bury me not, I pray thee, in Egypt:

{47:30} But I will lie with my fathers, and thou shalt carry

me out of Egypt, and bury me in their buryingplace. And he

said, I will do as thou hast said. {47:31} And he said, Swear

unto me. And he sware unto him. And Israel bowed himself

upon the bed's head.

{48:1} And it came to pass after these things, that [one]

told Joseph, Behold, thy father [is] sick: and he took with

him his two sons, Manasseh and Ephraim. {48:2} And [one]

told Jacob, and said, Behold, thy son Joseph cometh unto

thee: and Israel strengthened himself, and sat upon the bed.

{48:3} And Jacob said unto Joseph, God Almighty

appeared unto me at Luz in the land of Canaan, and blessed

me, {48:4} And said unto me, Behold, I will make thee

fruitful, and multiply thee, and I will make of thee a

multitude of people; and will give this land to thy seed after

thee [for] an everlasting possession.

{48:5} And now thy two sons, Ephraim and Manasseh,

which were born unto thee in the land of Egypt before I

came unto thee into Egypt, [are] mine; as Reuben and

Simeon, they shall be mine. {48:6} And thy issue, which

thou begettest after them, shall be thine, [and] shall be

called after the name of their brethren in their inheritance.

{48:7} And as for me, when I came from Padan, Rachel

died by me in the land of Canaan in the way, when yet

[there was] but a little way to come unto Ephrath: and I

buried her there in the way of Ephrath; the same is

Bethlehem. {48:8} And Israel beheld Joseph's sons, and

said, Who [are] these? {48:9} And Joseph said unto his

father, They [are] my sons, whom God hath given me in this

[place.] And he said, Bring them, I pray thee, unto me, and I

will bless them. {48:10} Now the eyes of Israel were dim

for age, [so that] he could not see. And he brought them

near unto him; and he kissed them, and embraced them.

{48:11} And Israel said unto Joseph, I had not thought to

see thy face: and, lo, God hath shewed me also thy seed.

{48:12} And Joseph brought them out from between his

knees, and he bowed himself with his face to the earth.

{48:13} And Joseph took them both, Ephraim in his right

hand toward Israel's left hand, and Manasseh in his left

hand toward Israel's right hand, and brought [them] near

unto him. {48:14} And Israel stretched out his right hand,

and laid it upon Ephraim's head, who [was] the younger,

and his left hand upon Manasseh's head, guiding his hands

wittingly; for Manasseh [was] the firstborn.

{48:15} And he blessed Joseph, and said, God, before

whom my fathers Abraham and Isaac did walk, the God

which fed me all my life long unto this day, {48:16} The

Angel which redeemed me from all evil, bless the lads; and

let my name be named on them, and the name of my fathers

Abraham and Isaac; and let them grow into a multitude in

the midst of the earth. {48:17} And when Joseph saw that

his father laid his right hand upon the head of Ephraim, it

displeased him: and he held up his father's hand, to remove

it from Ephraim's head unto Manasseh's head. {48:18} And

Joseph said unto his father, Not so, my father: for this [is]

the firstborn; put thy right hand upon his head. {48:19} And

his father refused, and said, I know [it,] my son, I know [it:]

he also shall become a people, and he also shall be great:

but truly his younger brother shall be greater than he, and

his seed shall become a multitude of nations. {48:20} And

he blessed them that day, saying, In thee shall Israel bless,

saying, God make thee as Ephraim and as Manasseh: and he

set Ephraim before Manasseh. {48:21} And Israel said unto

Joseph, Behold, I die: but God shall be with you, and bring

you again unto the land of your fathers. {48:22} Moreover I

have given to thee one portion above thy brethren, which I

took out of the hand of the Amorite with my sword and with

my bow.

{49:1} And Jacob called unto his sons, and said, Gather

yourselves together, that I may tell you [that] which shall

befall you in the last days. {49:2} Gather yourselves

together, and hear, ye sons of Jacob; and hearken unto Israel

your father.

{49:3} Reuben, thou [art] my firstborn, my might, and the

beginning of my strength, the excellency of dignity, and the

excellency of power: {49:4} Unstable as water, thou shalt

not excel; because thou wentest up to thy father's bed; then

defiledst thou [it:] he went up to my couch.

{49:5} Simeon and Levi [are] brethren; instruments of

cruelty [are in] their habitations. {49:6} O my soul, come

not thou into their secret; unto their assembly, mine honour,

be not thou united: for in their anger they slew a man, and in

their selfwill they digged down a wall. {49:7} Cursed [be]

their anger, for [it was] fierce; and their wrath, for it was

cruel: I will divide them in Jacob, and scatter them in Israel.

{49:8} Judah, thou [art he] whom thy brethren shall

praise: thy hand [shall be] in the neck of thine enemies; thy

father's children shall bow down before thee. {49:9} Judah

[is] a lion's whelp: from the prey, my son, thou art gone up:

Page 29 Genesis

he stooped down, he couched as a lion, and as an old lion;

who shall rouse him up? {49:10} The sceptre shall not

depart from Judah, nor a lawgiver from between his feet,

until Shiloh come; and unto him [shall] the gathering of the

people [be. ]{49:11} Binding his foal unto the vine, and his

ass's colt unto the choice vine; he washed his garments in

wine, and his clothes in the blood of grapes: {49:12} His

eyes [shall be] red with wine, and his teeth white with milk.

{49:13} Zebulun shall dwell at the haven of the sea; and

he [shall be] for an haven of ships; and his border [shall be]

unto Zidon.

{49:14} Issachar [is] a strong ass couching down between

two burdens: {49:15} And he saw that rest [was] good, and

the land that [it was] pleasant; and bowed his shoulder to

bear, and became a servant unto tribute.

{49:16} Dan shall judge his people, as one of the tribes of

Israel. {49:17} Dan shall be a serpent by the way, an adder

in the path, that biteth the horse heels, so that his rider shall

fall backward. {49:18} I have waited for thy salvation, O

LORD.

{49:19} Gad, a troop shall overcome him: but he shall

overcome at the last.

{49:20} Out of Asher his bread [shall be] fat, and he shall

yield royal dainties.

{49:21} Naphtali [is] a hind let loose: he giveth goodly

words.

{49:22} Joseph [is] a fruitful bough, [even] a fruitful

bough by a well; [whose] branches run over the wall:

{49:23} The archers have sorely grieved him, and shot [at

him,] and hated him: {49:24} But his bow abode in

strength, and the arms of his hands were made strong by the

hands of the mighty [God] of Jacob; (from thence [is] the

shepherd, the stone of Israel:) {49:25} [Even] by the God of

thy father, who shall help thee; and by the Almighty, who

shall bless thee with blessings of heaven above, blessings of

the deep that lieth under, blessings of the breasts, and of the

womb: {49:26} The blessings of thy father have prevailed

above the blessings of my progenitors unto the utmost

bound of the everlasting hills: they shall be on the head of

Joseph, and on the crown of the head of him that was

separate from his brethren.

{49:27} Benjamin shall ravin [as] a wolf: in the morning

he shall devour the prey, and at night he shall divide the

spoil.

{49:28} All these [are] the twelve tribes of Israel: and this

[is it] that their father spake unto them, and blessed them;

every one according to his blessing he blessed them.

{49:29} And he charged them, and said unto them, I am to

be gathered unto my people: bury me with my fathers in the

cave that [is] in the field of Ephron the Hittite, {49:30} In

the cave that [is] in the field of Machpelah, which [is]

before Mamre, in the land of Canaan, which Abraham

bought with the field of Ephron the Hittite for a possession

of a buryingplace. {49:31} There they buried Abraham and

Sarah his wife; there they buried Isaac and Rebekah his

wife; and there I buried Leah. {49:32} The purchase of the

field and of the cave that [is] therein [was] from the children

of Heth. {49:33} And when Jacob had made an end of

commanding his sons, he gathered up his feet into the bed,

and yielded up the ghost, and was gathered unto his people.

{50:1} And Joseph fell upon his father's face, and wept

upon him, and kissed him. {50:2} And Joseph commanded

his servants the physicians to embalm his father: and the

physicians embalmed Israel. {50:3} And forty days were

fulfilled for him; for so are fulfilled the days of those which

are embalmed: and the Egyptians mourned for him

threescore and ten days. {50:4} And when the days of his

mourning were past, Joseph spake unto the house of

Pharaoh, saying, If now I have found grace in your eyes,

speak, I pray you, in the ears of Pharaoh, saying, {50:5} My

father made me swear, saying, Lo, I die: in my grave which

I have digged for me in the land of Canaan, there shalt thou

bury me. Now therefore let me go up, I pray thee, and bury

my father, and I will come again. {50:6} And Pharaoh said,

Go up, and bury thy father, according as he made thee

swear.

{50:7} And Joseph went up to bury his father: and with

him went up all the servants of Pharaoh, the elders of his

house, and all the elders of the land of Egypt, {50:8} And

all the house of Joseph, and his brethren, and his father's

house: only their little ones, and their flocks, and their

herds, they left in the land of Goshen. {50:9} And there

went up with him both chariots and horsemen: and it was a

very great company. {50:10} And they came to the

threshingfloor of Atad, which [is] beyond Jordan, and there

they mourned with a great and very sore lamentation: and

he made a mourning for his father seven days. {50:11} And

when the inhabitants of the land, the Canaanites, saw the

mourning in the floor of Atad, they said, This [is] a grievous

mourning to the Egyptians: wherefore the name of it was

called Abel-mizraim, which [is] beyond Jordan. {50:12}

And his sons did unto him according as he commanded

them: {50:13} For his sons carried him into the land of

Canaan, and buried him in the cave of the field of

Machpelah, which Abraham bought with the field for a

possession of a buryingplace of Ephron the Hittite, before

Mamre.

{50:14} And Joseph returned into Egypt, he, and his

brethren, and all that went up with him to bury his father,

after he had buried his father.

{50:15} And when Joseph's brethren saw that their father

was dead, they said, Joseph will peradventure hate us, and

will certainly requite us all the evil which we did unto him.

{50:16} And they sent a messenger unto Joseph, saying,

Thy father did command before he died, saying, {50:17} So

shall ye say unto Joseph, Forgive, I pray thee now, the

trespass of thy brethren, and their sin; for they did unto thee

evil: and now, we pray thee, forgive the trespass of the

servants of the God of thy father. And Joseph wept when

they spake unto him. {50:18} And his brethren also went

and fell down before his face; and they said, Behold, we

[be] thy servants. {50:19} And Joseph said unto them, Fear

not: for [am] I in the place of God? {50:20} But as for you,

ye thought evil against me; [but] God meant it unto good, to

bring to pass, as [it is] this day, to save much people alive.

{50:21} Now therefore fear ye not: I will nourish you, and

your little ones. And he comforted them, and spake kindly

unto them.

{50:22} And Joseph dwelt in Egypt, he, and his father's

house: and Joseph lived an hundred and ten years. {50:23}

And Joseph saw Ephraim's children of the third

[generation:] the children also of Machir the son Manasseh

were brought up upon Joseph's knees. {50:24} And Joseph

said unto his brethren, I die: and God will surely visit you,

and bring you out of this land unto the land which he sware

Genesis Page 30

to Abraham, to Isaac, and to Jacob. {50:25} And Joseph

took an oath of the children of Israel, saying, God will

surely visit you, and ye shall carry up my bones from hence.

{50:26} So Joseph died, [being] an hundred and ten years

old: and they embalmed him, and he was put in a coffin in

Egypt.

Page 31 Exodus

The Second Book of Moses, Called Exodus

{1:1} Now these [are] the names of the children of Israel,

which came into Egypt; every man and his household came

with Jacob. {1:2} Reuben, Simeon, Levi, and Judah, {1:3}

Issachar, Zebulun, and Benjamin, {1:4} Dan, and Naphtali,

Gad, and Asher. {1:5} And all the souls that came out of the

loins of Jacob were seventy souls: for Joseph was in Egypt

[already. ]{1:6} And Joseph died, and all his brethren, and

all that generation.

{1:7} And the children of Israel were fruitful, and

increased abundantly, and multiplied, and waxed exceeding

mighty; and the land was filled with them. {1:8} Now there

arose up a new king over Egypt, which knew not Joseph.

{1:9} And he said unto his people, Behold, the people of the

children of Israel [are] more and mightier than we: {1:10}

Come on, let us deal wisely with them; lest they multiply,

and it come to pass, that, when there falleth out any war,

they join also unto our enemies, and fight against us, and

[so] get them up out of the land. {1:11} Therefore they did

set over them taskmasters to afflict them with their burdens.

And they built for Pharaoh treasure cities, Pithom and

Raamses. {1:12} But the more they afflicted them, the more

they multiplied and grew. And they were grieved because of

the children of Israel. {1:13} And the Egyptians made the

children of Israel to serve with rigour: {1:14} And they

made their lives bitter with hard bondage, in morter, and in

brick, and in all manner of service in the field: all their

service, wherein they made them serve, [was] with rigour.

{1:15} And the king of Egypt spake to the Hebrew

midwives, of which the name of the one [was] Shiphrah,

and the name of the other Puah: {1:16} And he said, When

ye do the office of a midwife to the Hebrew women, and see

[them] upon the stools; if it [be] a son, then ye shall kill

him: but if it [be] a daughter, then she shall live. {1:17} But

the midwives feared God, and did not as the king of Egypt

commanded them, but saved the men children alive. {1:18}

And the king of Egypt called for the midwives, and said

unto them, Why have ye done this thing, and have saved the

men children alive? {1:19} And the midwives said unto

Pharaoh, Because the Hebrew women [are] not as the

Egyptian women; for they [are] lively, and are delivered ere

the midwives come in unto them. {1:20} Therefore God

dealt well with the midwives: and the people multiplied, and

waxed very mighty. {1:21} And it came to pass, because

the midwives feared God, that he made them houses. {1:22}

And Pharaoh charged all his people, saying, Every son that

is born ye shall cast into the river, and every daughter ye

shall save alive.

{2:1} And there went a man of the house of Levi, and

took [to wife] a daughter of Levi. {2:2} And the woman

conceived, and bare a son: and when she saw him that he

[was a] goodly [child,] she hid him three months. {2:3} And

when she could not longer hide him, she took for him an ark

of bulrushes, and daubed it with slime and with pitch, and

put the child therein; and she laid [it] in the flags by the

river's brink. {2:4} And his sister stood afar off, to wit what

would be done to him.

{2:5} And the daughter of Pharaoh came down to wash

[herself] at the river; and her maidens walked along by the

river's side; and when she saw the ark among the flags, she

sent her maid to fetch it. {2:6} And when she had opened

[it,] she saw the child: and, behold, the babe wept. And she

had compassion on him, and said, This [is one] of the

Hebrews' children. {2:7} Then said his sister to Pharaoh's

daughter, Shall I go and call to thee a nurse of the Hebrew

women, that she may nurse the child for thee? {2:8} And

Pharaoh's daughter said to her, Go. And the maid went and

called the child's mother. {2:9} And Pharaoh's daughter

said unto her, Take this child away, and nurse it for me, and

I will give [thee] thy wages. And the woman took the child,

and nursed it. {2:10} And the child grew, and she brought

him unto Pharaoh's daughter, and he became her son. And

she called his name Moses: and she said, Because I drew

him out of the water.

{2:11} And it came to pass in those days, when Moses

was grown, that he went out unto his brethren, and looked

on their burdens: and he spied an Egyptian smiting an

Hebrew, one of his brethren. {2:12} And he looked this way

and that way, and when he saw that [there was] no man, he

slew the Egyptian, and hid him in the sand. {2:13} And

when he went out the second day, behold, two men of the

Hebrews strove together: and he said to him that did the

wrong, Wherefore smitest thou thy fellow? {2:14} And he

said, Who made thee a prince and a judge over us? intendest

thou to kill me, as thou killedst the Egyptian? And Moses

feared, and said, Surely this thing is known. {2:15} Now

when Pharaoh heard this thing, he sought to slay Moses. But

Moses fled from the face of Pharaoh, and dwelt in the land

of Midian: and he sat down by a well. {2:16} Now the

priest of Midian had seven daughters: and they came and

drew [water,] and filled the troughs to water their father's

flock. {2:17} And the shepherds came and drove them

away: but Moses stood up and helped them, and watered

their flock. {2:18} And when they came to Reuel their

father, he said, How [is it that] ye are come so soon to day?

{2:19} And they said, An Egyptian delivered us out of the

hand of the shepherds, and also drew [water] enough for us,

and watered the flock. {2:20} And he said unto his

daughters, And where [is] he? why [is] it [that] ye have left

the man? call him, that he may eat bread. {2:21} And

Moses was content to dwell with the man: and he gave

Moses Zipporah his daughter. {2:22} And she bare [him] a

son, and he called his name Gershom: for he said, I have

been a stranger in a strange land.

{2:23} And it came to pass in process of time, that the

king of Egypt died: and the children of Israel sighed by

reason of the bondage, and they cried, and their cry came up

unto God by reason of the bondage. {2:24} And God heard

their groaning, and God remembered his covenant with

Abraham, with Isaac, and with Jacob. {2:25} And God

looked upon the children of Israel, and God had respect

unto [them.

]{3:1} Now Moses kept the flock of Jethro his father in

law, the priest of Midian: and he led the flock to the

backside of the desert, and came to the mountain of God,

[even] to Horeb. {3:2} And the angel of the LORD

appeared unto him in a flame of fire out of the midst of a

bush: and he looked, and, behold, the bush burned with fire,

and the bush [was] not consumed. {3:3} And Moses said, I

will now turn aside, and see this great sight, why the bush is

not burnt. {3:4} And when the LORD saw that he turned

aside to see, God called unto him out of the midst of the

bush, and said, Moses, Moses. And he said, Here [am] I.

{3:5} And he said, Draw not nigh hither: put off thy shoes

from off thy feet, for the place whereon thou standest is

holy ground. {3:6} Moreover he said, I [am] the God of thy

father, the God of Abraham, the God of Isaac, and the God

of Jacob. And Moses hid his face; for he was afraid to look

Exodus Page 32

upon God.

{3:7} And the LORD said, I have surely seen the

affliction of my people which [are] in Egypt, and have

heard their cry by reason of their taskmasters; for I know

their sorrows; {3:8} And I am come down to deliver them

out of the hand of the Egyptians, and to bring them up out

of that land unto a good land and a large, unto a land

flowing with milk and honey; unto the place of the

Canaanites, and the Hittites, and the Amorites, and the

Perizzites, and the Hivites, and the Jebusites. {3:9} Now

therefore, behold, the cry of the children of Israel is come

unto me: and I have also seen the oppression wherewith the

Egyptians oppress them. {3:10} Come now therefore, and I

will send thee unto Pharaoh, that thou mayest bring forth

my people the children of Israel out of Egypt.

{3:11} And Moses said unto God, Who [am] I, that I

should go unto Pharaoh, and that I should bring forth the

children of Israel out of Egypt? {3:12} And he said,

Certainly I will be with thee; and this [shall be] a token unto

thee, that I have sent thee: When thou hast brought forth the

people out of Egypt, ye shall serve God upon this mountain.

{3:13} And Moses said unto God, Behold, [when] I come

unto the children of Israel, and shall say unto them, The

God of your fathers hath sent me unto you; and they shall

say to me, What is his name? what shall I say unto them?

{3:14} And God said unto Moses, I AM THAT I AM: and

he said, Thus shalt thou say unto the children of Israel, I

AM hath sent me unto you. {3:15} And God said moreover

unto Moses, Thus shalt thou say unto the children of Israel,

The LORD God of your fathers, the God of Abraham, the

God of Isaac, and the God of Jacob, hath sent me unto you:

this [is] my name for ever, and this [is] my memorial unto

all generations. {3:16} Go, and gather the elders of Israel

together, and say unto them, The LORD God of your

fathers, the God of Abraham, of Isaac, and of Jacob,

appeared unto me, saying, I have surely visited you, and

[seen] that which is done to you in Egypt: {3:17} And I

have said, I will bring you up out of the affliction of Egypt

unto the land of the Canaanites, and the Hittites, and the

Amorites, and the Perizzites, and the Hivites, and the

Jebusites, unto a land flowing with milk and honey. {3:18}

And they shall hearken to thy voice: and thou shalt come,

thou and the elders of Israel, unto the king of Egypt, and ye

shall say unto him, The LORD God of the Hebrews hath

met with us: and now let us go, we beseech thee, three days'

journey into the wilderness, that we may sacrifice to the

LORD our God.

{3:19} And I am sure that the king of Egypt will not let

you go, no, not by a mighty hand. {3:20} And I will stretch

out my hand, and smite Egypt with all my wonders which I

will do in the midst thereof: and after that he will let you go.

{3:21} And I will give this people favour in the sight of the

Egyptians: and it shall come to pass, that, when ye go, ye

shall not go empty: {3:22} But every woman shall borrow

of her neighbour, and of her that sojourneth in her house,

jewels of silver, and jewels of gold, and raiment: and ye

shall put [them] upon your sons, and upon your daughters;

and ye shall spoil the Egyptians.

{4:1} And Moses answered and said, But, behold, they

will not believe me, nor hearken unto my voice: for they

will say, The LORD hath not appeared unto thee. {4:2} And

the LORD said unto him, What [is] that in thine hand? And

he said, A rod. {4:3} And he said, Cast it on the ground.

And he cast it on the ground, and it became a serpent; and

Moses fled from before it. {4:4} And the LORD said unto

Moses, Put forth thine hand, and take it by the tail. And he

put forth his hand, and caught it, and it became a rod in his

hand: {4:5} That they may believe that the LORD God of

their fathers, the God of Abraham, the God of Isaac, and the

God of Jacob, hath appeared unto thee.

{4:6} And the LORD said furthermore unto him, Put now

thine hand into thy bosom. And he put his hand into his

bosom: and when he took it out, behold, his hand [was]

leprous as snow. {4:7} And he said, Put thine hand into thy

bosom again. And he put his hand into his bosom again; and

plucked it out of his bosom, and, behold, it was turned again

as his [other] flesh. {4:8} And it shall come to pass, if they

will not believe thee, neither hearken to the voice of the first

sign, that they will believe the voice of the latter sign. {4:9}

And it shall come to pass, if they will not believe also these

two signs, neither hearken unto thy voice, that thou shalt

take of the water of the river, and pour [it] upon the dry

[land:] and the water which thou takest out of the river shall

become blood upon the dry [land.

]{4:10} And Moses said unto the LORD, O my Lord, I

[am] not eloquent, neither heretofore, nor since thou hast

spoken unto thy servant: but I [am] slow of speech, and of a

slow tongue. {4:11} And the LORD said unto him, Who

hath made man's mouth? or who maketh the dumb, or deaf,

or the seeing, or the blind? have not I the LORD? {4:12}

Now therefore go, and I will be with thy mouth, and teach

thee what thou shalt say. {4:13} And he said, O my Lord,

send, I pray thee, by the hand [of him whom] thou wilt

send. {4:14} And the anger of the LORD was kindled

against Moses, and he said, [Is] not Aaron the Levite thy

brother? I know that he can speak well. And also, behold, he

cometh forth to meet thee: and when he seeth thee, he will

be glad in his heart. {4:15} And thou shalt speak unto him,

and put words in his mouth: and I will be with thy mouth,

and with his mouth, and will teach you what ye shall do.

{4:16} And he shall be thy spokesman unto the people: and

he shall be, [even] he shall be to thee instead of a mouth,

and thou shalt be to him instead of God. {4:17} And thou

shalt take this rod in thine hand, wherewith thou shalt do

signs.

{4:18} And Moses went and returned to Jethro his father

in law, and said unto him, Let me go, I pray thee, and return

unto my brethren which [are] in Egypt, and see whether

they be yet alive. And Jethro said to Moses, Go in peace.

{4:19} And the LORD said unto Moses in Midian, Go,

return into Egypt: for all the men are dead which sought thy

life. {4:20} And Moses took his wife and his sons, and set

them upon an ass, and he returned to the land of Egypt: and

Moses took the rod of God in his hand. {4:21} And the

LORD said unto Moses, When thou goest to return into

Egypt, see that thou do all those wonders before Pharaoh,

which I have put in thine hand: but I will harden his heart,

that he shall not let the people go. {4:22} And thou shalt say

unto Pharaoh, Thus saith the LORD, Israel [is] my son,

[even] my firstborn: {4:23} And I say unto thee, Let my son

go, that he may serve me: and if thou refuse to let him go,

behold, I will slay thy son, [even] thy firstborn.

{4:24} And it came to pass by the way in the inn, that the

LORD met him, and sought to kill him. {4:25} Then

Zipporah took a sharp stone, and cut off the foreskin of her

son, and cast [it] at his feet, and said, Surely a bloody

husband [art] thou to me. {4:26} So he let him go: then she

said, A bloody husband [thou art,] because of the

circumcision.

Page 33 Exodus

{4:27} And the LORD said to Aaron, Go into the

wilderness to meet Moses. And he went, and met him in the

mount of God, and kissed him. {4:28} And Moses told

Aaron all the words of the LORD who had sent him, and all

the signs which he had commanded him.

{4:29} And Moses and Aaron went and gathered together

all the elders of the children of Israel: {4:30} And Aaron

spake all the words which the LORD had spoken unto

Moses, and did the signs in the sight of the people. {4:31}

And the people believed: and when they heard that the

LORD had visited the children of Israel, and that he had

looked upon their affliction, then they bowed their heads

and worshipped.

{5:1} And afterward Moses and Aaron went in, and told

Pharaoh, Thus saith the LORD God of Israel, Let my people

go, that they may hold a feast unto me in the wilderness.

{5:2} And Pharaoh said, Who [is] the LORD, that I should

obey his voice to let Israel go? I know not the LORD,

neither will I let Israel go. {5:3} And they said, The God of

the Hebrews hath met with us: let us go, we pray thee, three

days' journey into the desert, and sacrifice unto the LORD

our God; lest he fall upon us with pestilence, or with the

sword. {5:4} And the king of Egypt said unto them,

Wherefore do ye, Moses and Aaron, let the people from

their works? get you unto your burdens. {5:5} And Pharaoh

said, Behold, the people of the land now [are] many, and ye

make them rest from their burdens. {5:6} And Pharaoh

commanded the same day the taskmasters of the people, and

their officers, saying, {5:7} Ye shall no more give the

people straw to make brick, as heretofore: let them go and

gather straw for themselves. {5:8} And the tale of the

bricks, which they did make heretofore, ye shall lay upon

them; ye shall not diminish [ought] thereof: for they [be]

idle; therefore they cry, saying, Let us go [and] sacrifice to

our God. {5:9} Let there more work be laid upon the men,

that they may labour therein; and let them not regard vain

words.

{5:10} And the taskmasters of the people went out, and

their officers, and they spake to the people, saying, Thus

saith Pharaoh, I will not give you straw. {5:11} Go ye, get

you straw where ye can find it: yet not ought of your work

shall be diminished. {5:12} So the people were scattered

abroad throughout all the land of Egypt to gather stubble

instead of straw. {5:13} And the taskmasters hasted [them,]

saying, Fulfil your works, [your] daily tasks, as when there

was straw. {5:14} And the officers of the children of Israel,

which Pharaoh's taskmasters had set over them, were

beaten, [and] demanded, Wherefore have ye not fulfilled

your task in making brick both yesterday and to day, as

heretofore?

{5:15} Then the officers of the children of Israel came

and cried unto Pharaoh, saying, Wherefore dealest thou thus

with thy servants? {5:16} There is no straw given unto thy

servants, and they say to us, Make brick: and, behold, thy

servants [are] beaten; but the fault [is] in thine own people.

{5:17} But he said, Ye [are] idle, [ye are] idle: therefore ye

say, Let us go [and] do sacrifice to the LORD. {5:18} Go

therefore now, [and] work; for there shall no straw be given

you, yet shall ye deliver the tale of bricks. {5:19} And the

officers of the children of Israel did see [that] they [were] in

evil [case,] after it was said, Ye shall not minish [ought]

from your bricks of your daily task.

{5:20} And they met Moses and Aaron, who stood in the

way, as they came forth from Pharaoh: {5:21} And they

said unto them, The LORD look upon you, and judge;

because ye have made our savour to be abhorred in the eyes

of Pharaoh, and in the eyes of his servants, to put a sword in

their hand to slay us. {5:22} And Moses returned unto the

LORD, and said, Lord, wherefore hast thou [so] evil

entreated this people? why [is] it [that] thou hast sent me?

{5:23} For since I came to Pharaoh to speak in thy name, he

hath done evil to this people; neither hast thou delivered thy

people at all.

{6:1} Then the LORD said unto Moses, Now shalt thou

see what I will do to Pharaoh: for with a strong hand shall

he let them go, and with a strong hand shall he drive them

out of his land. {6:2} And God spake unto Moses, and said

unto him, I [am] the LORD: {6:3} And I appeared unto

Abraham, unto Isaac, and unto Jacob, by [the name of] God

Almighty, but by my name JEHOVAH was I not known to

them. {6:4} And I have also established my covenant with

them, to give them the land of Canaan, the land of their

pilgrimage, wherein they were strangers. {6:5} And I have

also heard the groaning of the children of Israel, whom the

Egyptians keep in bondage; and I have remembered my

covenant. {6:6} Wherefore say unto the children of Israel, I

[am] the LORD, and I will bring you out from under the

burdens of the Egyptians, and I will rid you out of their

bondage, and I will redeem you with a stretched out arm,

and with great judgments: {6:7} And I will take you to me

for a people, and I will be to you a God: and ye shall know

that I [am] the LORD your God, which bringeth you out

from under the burdens of the Egyptians. {6:8} And I will

bring you in unto the land, concerning the which I did swear

to give it to Abraham, to Isaac, and to Jacob; and I will give

it you for an heritage: I [am] the LORD.

{6:9} And Moses spake so unto the children of Israel: but

they hearkened not unto Moses for anguish of spirit, and for

cruel bondage. {6:10} And the LORD spake unto Moses,

saying, {6:11} Go in, speak unto Pharaoh king of Egypt,

that he let the children of Israel go out of his land. {6:12}

And Moses spake before the LORD, saying, Behold, the

children of Israel have not hearkened unto me; how then

shall Pharaoh hear me, who [am] of uncircumcised lips?

{6:13} And the LORD spake unto Moses and unto Aaron,

and gave them a charge unto the children of Israel, and unto

Pharaoh king of Egypt, to bring the children of Israel out of

the land of Egypt.

{6:14} These [be] the heads of their fathers' houses: The

sons of Reuben the firstborn of Israel; Hanoch, and Pallu,

Hezron, and Carmi: these [be] the families of Reuben.

{6:15} And the sons of Simeon; Jemuel, and Jamin, and

Ohad, and Jachin, and Zohar, and Shaul the son of a

Canaanitish woman: these [are] the families of Simeon.

{6:16} And these [are] the names of the sons of Levi

according to their generations; Gershon, and Kohath, and

Merari: and the years of the life of Levi [were] an hundred

thirty and seven years. {6:17} The sons of Gershon; Libni,

and Shimi, according to their families. {6:18} And the sons

of Kohath; Amram, and Izhar, and Hebron, and Uzziel: and

the years of the life of Kohath [were] an hundred thirty and

three years. {6:19} And the sons of Merari; Mahali and

Mushi: these [are] the families of Levi according to their

generations. {6:20} And Amram took him Jochebed his

father's sister to wife; and she bare him Aaron and Moses:

and the years of the life of Amram [were] an hundred and

thirty and seven years.

{6:21} And the sons of Izhar; Korah, and Nepheg, and

Exodus Page 34

Zichri. {6:22} And the sons of Uzziel; Mishael, and

Elzaphan, and Zithri. {6:23} And Aaron took him Elisheba,

daughter of Amminadab, sister of Naashon, to wife; and she

bare him Nadab, and Abihu, Eleazar, and Ithamar. {6:24}

And the sons of Korah; Assir, and Elkanah, and Abiasaph:

these [are] the families of the Korhites. {6:25} And Eleazar

Aaron's son took him [one] of the daughters of Putiel to

wife; and she bare him Phinehas: these [are] the heads of

the fathers of the Levites according to their families. {6:26}

These [are] that Aaron and Moses, to whom the LORD said,

Bring out the children of Israel from the land of Egypt

according to their armies. {6:27} These [are] they which

spake to Pharaoh king of Egypt, to bring out the children of

Israel from Egypt: these [are] that Moses and Aaron.

{6:28} And it came to pass on the day [when] the LORD

spake unto Moses in the land of Egypt, {6:29} That the

LORD spake unto Moses, saying, I [am] the LORD: speak

thou unto Pharaoh king of Egypt all that I say unto thee.

{6:30} And Moses said before the LORD, Behold, I [am] of

uncircumcised lips, and how shall Pharaoh hearken unto me?

{7:1} And the LORD said unto Moses, See, I have made

thee a god to Pharaoh: and Aaron thy brother shall be thy

prophet. {7:2} Thou shalt speak all that I command thee:

and Aaron thy brother shall speak unto Pharaoh, that he

send the children of Israel out of his land. {7:3} And I will

harden Pharaoh's heart, and multiply my signs and my

wonders in the land of Egypt. {7:4} But Pharaoh shall not

hearken unto you, that I may lay my hand upon Egypt, and

bring forth mine armies, [and] my people the children of

Israel, out of the land of Egypt by great judgments. {7:5}

And the Egyptians shall know that I [am] the LORD, when I

stretch forth mine hand upon Egypt, and bring out the

children of Israel from among them. {7:6} And Moses and

Aaron did as the LORD commanded them, so did they.

{7:7} And Moses [was] fourscore years old, and Aaron

fourscore and three years old, when they spake unto

Pharaoh.

{7:8} And the LORD spake unto Moses and unto Aaron,

saying, {7:9} When Pharaoh shall speak unto you, saying,

Shew a miracle for you: then thou shalt say unto Aaron,

Take thy rod, and cast [it] before Pharaoh, [and] it shall

become a serpent.

{7:10} And Moses and Aaron went in unto Pharaoh, and

they did so as the LORD had commanded: and Aaron cast

down his rod before Pharaoh, and before his servants, and it

became a serpent. {7:11} Then Pharaoh also called the wise

men and the sorcerers: now the magicians of Egypt, they

also did in like manner with their enchantments. {7:12} For

they cast down every man his rod, and they became

serpents: but Aaron's rod swallowed up their rods. {7:13}

And he hardened Pharaoh's heart, that he hearkened not

unto them; as the LORD had said.

{7:14} And the LORD said unto Moses, Pharaoh's heart

[is] hardened, he refuseth to let the people go. {7:15} Get

thee unto Pharaoh in the morning; lo, he goeth out unto the

water; and thou shalt stand by the river's brink against he

come; and the rod which was turned to a serpent shalt thou

take in thine hand. {7:16} And thou shalt say unto him, The

LORD God of the Hebrews hath sent me unto thee, saying,

Let my people go, that they may serve me in the wilderness:

and, behold, hitherto thou wouldest not hear. {7:17} Thus

saith the LORD, In this thou shalt know that I [am] the

LORD: behold, I will smite with the rod that [is] in mine

hand upon the waters which [are] in the river, and they shall

be turned to blood. {7:18} And the fish that [is] in the river

shall die, and the river shall stink; and the Egyptians shall

lothe to drink of the water of the river.

{7:19} And the LORD spake unto Moses, Say unto

Aaron, Take thy rod, and stretch out thine hand upon the

waters of Egypt, upon their streams, upon their rivers, and

upon their ponds, and upon all their pools of water, that they

may become blood; and [that] there may be blood

throughout all the land of Egypt, both in [vessels of] wood,

and in [vessels of] stone. {7:20} And Moses and Aaron did

so, as the LORD commanded; and he lifted up the rod, and

smote the waters that [were] in the river, in the sight of

Pharaoh, and in the sight of his servants; and all the waters

that [were] in the river were turned to blood. {7:21} And

the fish that [was] in the river died; and the river stank, and

the Egyptians could not drink of the water of the river; and

there was blood throughout all the land of Egypt. {7:22}

And the magicians of Egypt did so with their enchantments:

and Pharaoh's heart was hardened, neither did he hearken

unto them; as the LORD had said. {7:23} And Pharaoh

turned and went into his house, neither did he set his heart

to this also. {7:24} And all the Egyptians digged round

about the river for water to drink; for they could not drink of

the water of the river. {7:25} And seven days were fulfilled,

after that the LORD had smitten the river.

{8:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, Go unto

Pharaoh, and say unto him, Thus saith the LORD, Let my

people go, that they may serve me. {8:2} And if thou refuse

to let [them] go, behold, I will smite all thy borders with

frogs: {8:3} And the river shall bring forth frogs

abundantly, which shall go up and come into thine house,

and into thy bedchamber, and upon thy bed, and into the

house of thy servants, and upon thy people, and into thine

ovens, and into thy kneadingtroughs: {8:4} And the frogs

shall come up both on thee, and upon thy people, and upon

all thy servants.

{8:5} And the LORD spake unto Moses, Say unto Aaron,

Stretch forth thine hand with thy rod over the streams, over

the rivers, and over the ponds, and cause frogs to come up

upon the land of Egypt. {8:6} And Aaron stretched out his

hand over the waters of Egypt; and the frogs came up, and

covered the land of Egypt. {8:7} And the magicians did so

with their enchantments, and brought up frogs upon the land

of Egypt.

{8:8} Then Pharaoh called for Moses and Aaron, and

said, Intreat the LORD, that he may take away the frogs

from me, and from my people; and I will let the people go,

that they may do sacrifice unto the LORD. {8:9} And

Moses said unto Pharaoh, Glory over me: when shall I

intreat for thee, and for thy servants, and for thy people, to

destroy the frogs from thee and thy houses, [that] they may

remain in the river only? {8:10} And he said, To morrow.

And he said, [Be it] according to thy word: that thou mayest

know that [there is] none like unto the LORD our God.

{8:11} And the frogs shall depart from thee, and from thy

houses, and from thy servants, and from thy people; they

shall remain in the river only. {8:12} And Moses and Aaron

went out from Pharaoh: and Moses cried unto the LORD

because of the frogs which he had brought against Pharaoh.

{8:13} And the LORD did according to the word of Moses;

and the frogs died out of the houses, out of the villages, and

out of the fields. {8:14} And they gathered them together

upon heaps: and the land stank. {8:15} But when Pharaoh

saw that there was respite, he hardened his heart, and

hearkened not unto them; as the LORD had said.

Page 35 Exodus

{8:16} And the LORD said unto Moses, Say unto Aaron,

Stretch out thy rod, and smite the dust of the land, that it

may become lice throughout all the land of Egypt. {8:17}

And they did so; for Aaron stretched out his hand with his

rod, and smote the dust of the earth, and it became lice in

man, and in beast; all the dust of the land became lice

throughout all the land of Egypt. {8:18} And the magicians

did so with their enchantments to bring forth lice, but they

could not: so there were lice upon man, and upon beast.

{8:19} Then the magicians said unto Pharaoh, This [is] the

finger of God: and Pharaoh's heart was hardened, and he

hearkened not unto them; as the LORD had said.

{8:20} And the LORD said unto Moses, Rise up early in

the morning, and stand before Pharaoh; lo, he cometh forth

to the water; and say unto him, Thus saith the LORD, Let

my people go, that they may serve me. {8:21} Else, if thou

wilt not let my people go, behold, I will send swarms [of

flies] upon thee, and upon thy servants, and upon thy

people, and into thy houses: and the houses of the Egyptians

shall be full of swarms [of flies,] and also the ground

whereon they [are. ]{8:22} And I will sever in that day the

land of Goshen, in which my people dwell, that no swarms

[of flies] shall be there; to the end thou mayest know that I

[am] the LORD in the midst of the earth. {8:23} And I will

put a division between my people and thy people: to

morrow shall this sign be. {8:24} And the LORD did so;

and there came a grievous swarm [of flies] into the house of

Pharaoh, and [into] his servants' houses, and into all the

land of Egypt: the land was corrupted by reason of the

swarm [of flies.

]{8:25} And Pharaoh called for Moses and for Aaron, and

said, Go ye, sacrifice to your God in the land. {8:26} And

Moses said, It is not meet so to do; for we shall sacrifice the

abomination of the Egyptians to the LORD our God: lo,

shall we sacrifice the abomination of the Egyptians before

their eyes, and will they not stone us? {8:27} We will go

three days' journey into the wilderness, and sacrifice to the

LORD our God, as he shall command us. {8:28} And

Pharaoh said, I will let you go, that ye may sacrifice to the

LORD your God in the wilderness; only ye shall not go

very far away: intreat for me. {8:29} And Moses said,

Behold, I go out from thee, and I will intreat the LORD that

the swarms [of flies] may depart from Pharaoh, from his

servants, and from his people, to morrow: but let not

Pharaoh deal deceitfully any more in not letting the people

go to sacrifice to the LORD. {8:30} And Moses went out

from Pharaoh, and intreated the LORD. {8:31} And the

LORD did according to the word of Moses; and he removed

the swarms [of flies] from Pharaoh, from his servants, and

from his people; there remained not one. {8:32} And

Pharaoh hardened his heart at this time also, neither would

he let the people go.

{9:1} Then the LORD said unto Moses, Go in unto

Pharaoh, and tell him, Thus saith the LORD God of the

Hebrews, Let my people go, that they may serve me. {9:2}

For if thou refuse to let [them] go, and wilt hold them still,

{9:3} Behold, the hand of the LORD is upon thy cattle

which [is] in the field, upon the horses, upon the asses, upon

the camels, upon the oxen, and upon the sheep: [there shall

be] a very grievous murrain. {9:4} And the LORD shall

sever between the cattle of Israel and the cattle of Egypt:

and there shall nothing die of all [that is] the children's of

Israel. {9:5} And the LORD appointed a set time, saying,

To morrow the LORD shall do this thing in the land. {9:6}

And the LORD did that thing on the morrow, and all the

cattle of Egypt died: but of the cattle of the children of

Israel died not one. {9:7} And Pharaoh sent, and, behold,

there was not one of the cattle of the Israelites dead. And

the heart of Pharaoh was hardened, and he did not let the

people go.

{9:8} And the LORD said unto Moses and unto Aaron,

Take to you handfuls of ashes of the furnace, and let Moses

sprinkle it toward the heaven in the sight of Pharaoh. {9:9}

And it shall become small dust in all the land of Egypt, and

shall be a boil breaking forth [with] blains upon man, and

upon beast, throughout all the land of Egypt. {9:10} And

they took ashes of the furnace, and stood before Pharaoh;

and Moses sprinkled it up toward heaven; and it became a

boil breaking forth [with] blains upon man, and upon beast.

{9:11} And the magicians could not stand before Moses

because of the boils; for the boil was upon the magicians,

and upon all the Egyptians. {9:12} And the LORD

hardened the heart of Pharaoh, and he hearkened not unto

them; as the LORD had spoken unto Moses.

{9:13} And the LORD said unto Moses, Rise up early in

the morning, and stand before Pharaoh, and say unto him,

Thus saith the LORD God of the Hebrews, Let my people

go, that they may serve me. {9:14} For I will at this time

send all my plagues upon thine heart, and upon thy servants,

and upon thy people; that thou mayest know that [there is]

none like me in all the earth. {9:15} For now I will stretch

out my hand, that I may smite thee and thy people with

pestilence; and thou shalt be cut off from the earth. {9:16}

And in very deed for this [cause] have I raised thee up, for

to shew [in] thee my power; and that my name may be

declared throughout all the earth. {9:17} As yet exaltest

thou thyself against my people, that thou wilt not let them

go? {9:18} Behold, to morrow about this time I will cause it

to rain a very grievous hail, such as hath not been in Egypt

since the foundation thereof even until now. {9:19} Send

therefore now, [and] gather thy cattle, and all that thou hast

in the field; [for upon] every man and beast which shall be

found in the field, and shall not be brought home, the hail

shall come down upon them, and they shall die. {9:20} He

that feared the word of the LORD among the servants of

Pharaoh made his servants and his cattle flee into the

houses: {9:21} And he that regarded not the word of the

LORD left his servants and his cattle in the field.

{9:22} And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch forth

thine hand toward heaven, that there may be hail in all the

land of Egypt, upon man, and upon beast, and upon every

herb of the field, throughout the land of Egypt. {9:23} And

Moses stretched forth his rod toward heaven: and the LORD

sent thunder and hail, and the fire ran along upon the

ground; and the LORD rained hail upon the land of Egypt.

{9:24} So there was hail, and fire mingled with the hail,

very grievous, such as there was none like it in all the land

of Egypt since it became a nation. {9:25} And the hail

smote throughout all the land of Egypt all that [was] in the

field, both man and beast; and the hail smote every herb of

the field, and brake every tree of the field. {9:26} Only in

the land of Goshen, where the children of Israel [were,] was

there no hail.

{9:27} And Pharaoh sent, and called for Moses and

Aaron, and said unto them, I have sinned this time: the

LORD [is] righteous, and I and my people [are] wicked.

{9:28} Intreat the LORD (for [it is] enough) that there be no

[more] mighty thunderings and hail; and I will let you go,

and ye shall stay no longer. {9:29} And Moses said unto

him, As soon as I am gone out of the city, I will spread

abroad my hands unto the LORD; [and] the thunder shall

Exodus Page 36

cease, neither shall there be any more hail; that thou mayest

know how that the earth [is] the LORD'S. {9:30} But as for

thee and thy servants, I know that ye will not yet fear the

LORD God. {9:31} And the flax and the barley was

smitten: for the barley was in the ear, and the flax [was]

bolled. {9:32} But the wheat and the rie were not smitten:

for they [were] not grown up. {9:33} And Moses went out

of the city from Pharaoh, and spread abroad his hands unto

the LORD: and the thunders and hail ceased, and the rain

was not poured upon the earth. {9:34} And when Pharaoh

saw that the rain and the hail and the thunders were ceased,

he sinned yet more, and hardened his heart, he and his

servants. {9:35} And the heart of Pharaoh was hardened,

neither would he let the children of Israel go; as the LORD

had spoken by Moses.

{10:1} And the LORD said unto Moses, Go in unto

Pharaoh: for I have hardened his heart, and the heart of his

servants, that I might shew these my signs before him:

{10:2} And that thou mayest tell in the ears of thy son, and

of thy son's son, what things I have wrought in Egypt, and

my signs which I have done among them; that ye may know

how that I [am] the LORD. {10:3} And Moses and Aaron

came in unto Pharaoh, and said unto him, Thus saith the

LORD God of the Hebrews, How long wilt thou refuse to

humble thyself before me? let my people go, that they may

serve me. {10:4} Else, if thou refuse to let my people go,

behold, to morrow will I bring the locusts into thy coast:

{10:5} And they shall cover the face of the earth, that one

cannot be able to see the earth: and they shall eat the residue

of that which is escaped, which remaineth unto you from

the hail, and shall eat every tree which groweth for you out

of the field: {10:6} And they shall fill thy houses, and the

houses of all thy servants, and the houses of all the

Egyptians; which neither thy fathers, nor thy fathers' fathers

have seen, since the day that they were upon the earth unto

this day. And he turned himself, and went out from

Pharaoh. {10:7} And Pharaoh's servants said unto him,

How long shall this man be a snare unto us? let the men go,

that they may serve the LORD their God: knowest thou not

yet that Egypt is destroyed? {10:8} And Moses and Aaron

were brought again unto Pharaoh: and he said unto them,

Go, serve the LORD your God: [but] who [are] they that

shall go? {10:9} And Moses said, We will go with our

young and with our old, with our sons and with our

daughters, with our flocks and with our herds will we go;

for we [must hold] a feast unto the LORD. {10:10} And he

said unto them, Let the LORD be so with you, as I will let

you go, and your little ones: look [to it;] for evil [is] before

you. {10:11} Not so: go now ye [that are] men, and serve

the LORD; for that ye did desire. And they were driven out

from Pharaoh's presence.

{10:12} And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch out

thine hand over the land of Egypt for the locusts, that they

may come up upon the land of Egypt, and eat every herb of

the land, [even] all that the hail hath left. {10:13} And

Moses stretched forth his rod over the land of Egypt, and

the LORD brought an east wind upon the land all that day,

and all [that] night; [and] when it was morning, the east

wind brought the locusts. {10:14} And the locusts went up

over all the land of Egypt, and rested in all the coasts of

Egypt: very grievous [were they;] before them there were

no such locusts as they, neither after them shall be such.

{10:15} For they covered the face of the whole earth, so

that the land was darkened; and they did eat every herb of

the land, and all the fruit of the trees which the hail had left:

and there remained not any green thing in the trees, or in the

herbs of the field, through all the land of Egypt.

{10:16} Then Pharaoh called for Moses and Aaron in

haste; and he said, I have sinned against the LORD your

God, and against you. {10:17} Now therefore forgive, I

pray thee, my sin only this once, and intreat the LORD your

God, that he may take away from me this death only.

{10:18} And he went out from Pharaoh, and intreated the

LORD. {10:19} And the LORD turned a mighty strong

west wind, which took away the locusts, and cast them into

the Red sea; there remained not one locust in all the coasts

of Egypt. {10:20} But the LORD hardened Pharaoh's heart,

so that he would not let the children of Israel go.

{10:21} And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch out

thine hand toward heaven, that there may be darkness over

the land of Egypt, even darkness [which] may be felt.

{10:22} And Moses stretched forth his hand toward heaven;

and there was a thick darkness in all the land of Egypt three

days: {10:23} They saw not one another, neither rose any

from his place for three days: but all the children of Israel

had light in their dwellings.

{10:24} And Pharaoh called unto Moses, and said, Go ye,

serve the LORD; only let your flocks and your herds be

stayed: let your little ones also go with you. {10:25} And

Moses said, Thou must give us also sacrifices and burnt

offerings, that we may sacrifice unto the LORD our God.

{10:26} Our cattle also shall go with us; there shall not an

hoof be left behind; for thereof must we take to serve the

LORD our God; and we know not with what we must serve

the LORD, until we come thither.

{10:27} But the LORD hardened Pharaoh's heart, and he

would not let them go. {10:28} And Pharaoh said unto him,

Get thee from me, take heed to thyself, see my face no

more; for in [that] day thou seest my face thou shalt die.

{10:29} And Moses said, Thou hast spoken well, I will see

thy face again no more.

{11:1} And the LORD said unto Moses, Yet will I bring

one plague [more] upon Pharaoh, and upon Egypt;

afterwards he will let you go hence: when he shall let [you]

go, he shall surely thrust you out hence altogether. {11:2}

Speak now in the ears of the people, and let every man

borrow of his neighbour, and every woman of her

neighbour, jewels of silver, and jewels of gold. {11:3} And

the LORD gave the people favour in the sight of the

Egyptians. Moreover the man Moses [was] very great in the

land of Egypt, in the sight of Pharaoh's servants, and in the

sight of the people. {11:4} And Moses said, Thus saith the

LORD, About midnight will I go out into the midst of

Egypt: {11:5} And all the firstborn in the land of Egypt

shall die, from the firstborn of Pharaoh that sitteth upon his

throne, even unto the firstborn of the maidservant that [is]

behind the mill; and all the firstborn of beasts. {11:6} And

there shall be a great cry throughout all the land of Egypt,

such as there was none like it, nor shall be like it any more.

{11:7} But against any of the children of Israel shall not a

dog move his tongue, against man or beast: that ye may

know how that the LORD doth put a difference between the

Egyptians and Israel. {11:8} And all these thy servants shall

come down unto me, and bow down themselves unto me,

saying, Get thee out, and all the people that follow thee: and

after that I will go out. And he went out from Pharaoh in a

great anger. {11:9} And the LORD said unto Moses,

Pharaoh shall not hearken unto you; that my wonders may

be multiplied in the land of Egypt. {11:10} And Moses and

Aaron did all these wonders before Pharaoh: and the LORD

hardened Pharaoh's heart, so that he would not let the

children of Israel go out of his land.

Page 37 Exodus

{12:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses and Aaron in

the land of Egypt, saying, {12:2} This month [shall be] unto

you the beginning of months: it [shall be] the first month of

the year to you.

{12:3} Speak ye unto all the congregation of Israel,

saying, In the tenth [day] of this month they shall take to

them every man a lamb, according to the house of [their]

fathers, a lamb for an house: {12:4} And if the household

be too little for the lamb, let him and his neighbour next

unto his house take [it] according to the number of the

souls; every man according to his eating shall make your

count for the lamb. {12:5} Your lamb shall be without

blemish, a male of the first year: ye shall take [it] out from

the sheep, or from the goats: {12:6} And ye shall keep it up

until the fourteenth day of the same month: and the whole

assembly of the congregation of Israel shall kill it in the

evening. {12:7} And they shall take of the blood, and strike

[it] on the two side posts and on the upper door post of the

houses, wherein they shall eat it. {12:8} And they shall eat

the flesh in that night, roast with fire, and unleavened bread;

[and] with bitter [herbs] they shall eat it. {12:9} Eat not of it

raw, nor sodden at all with water, but roast [with] fire; his

head with his legs, and with the purtenance thereof. {12:10}

And ye shall let nothing of it remain until the morning; and

that which remaineth of it until the morning ye shall burn

with fire.

{12:11} And thus shall ye eat it; [with] your loins girded,

your shoes on your feet, and your staff in your hand; and ye

shall eat it in haste: it [is] the LORD'S passover. {12:12}

For I will pass through the land of Egypt this night, and will

smite all the firstborn in the land of Egypt, both man and

beast; and against all the gods of Egypt I will execute

judgment: I [am] the LORD. {12:13} And the blood shall

be to you for a token upon the houses where ye [are:] and

when I see the blood, I will pass over you, and the plague

shall not be upon you to destroy [you,] when I smite the

land of Egypt. {12:14} And this day shall be unto you for a

memorial; and ye shall keep it a feast to the LORD

throughout your generations; ye shall keep it a feast by an

ordinance for ever. {12:15} Seven days shall ye eat

unleavened bread; even the first day ye shall put away

leaven out of your houses: for whosoever eateth leavened

bread from the first day until the seventh day, that soul shall

be cut off from Israel. {12:16} And in the first day [there

shall be] an holy convocation, and in the seventh day there

shall be an holy convocation to you; no manner of work

shall be done in them, save [that] which every man must

eat, that only may be done of you. {12:17} And ye shall

observe [the feast of] unleavened bread; for in this selfsame

day have I brought your armies out of the land of Egypt:

therefore shall ye observe this day in your generations by an

ordinance for ever.

{12:18} In the first [month,] on the fourteenth day of the

month at even, ye shall eat unleavened bread, until the one

and twentieth day of the month at even. {12:19} Seven days

shall there be no leaven found in your houses: for

whosoever eateth that which is leavened, even that soul

shall be cut off from the congregation of Israel, whether he

be a stranger, or born in the land. {12:20} Ye shall eat

nothing leavened; in all your habitations shall ye eat

unleavened bread.

{12:21} Then Moses called for all the elders of Israel, and

said unto them, Draw out and take you a lamb according to

your families, and kill the passover. {12:22} And ye shall

take a bunch of hyssop, and dip [it] in the blood that [is] in

the bason, and strike the lintel and the two side posts with

the blood that [is] in the bason; and none of you shall go out

at the door of his house until the morning. {12:23} For the

LORD will pass through to smite the Egyptians; and when

he seeth the blood upon the lintel, and on the two side posts,

the LORD will pass over the door, and will not suffer the

destroyer to come in unto your houses to smite [you.

]{12:24} And ye shall observe this thing for an ordinance to

thee and to thy sons for ever. {12:25} And it shall come to

pass, when ye be come to the land which the LORD will

give you, according as he hath promised, that ye shall keep

this service. {12:26} And it shall come to pass, when your

children shall say unto you, What mean ye by this service?

{12:27} That ye shall say, It [is] the sacrifice of the

LORD'S passover, who passed over the houses of the

children of Israel in Egypt, when he smote the Egyptians,

and delivered our houses. And the people bowed the head

and worshipped. {12:28} And the children of Israel went

away, and did as the LORD had commanded Moses and

Aaron, so did they.

{12:29} And it came to pass, that at midnight the LORD

smote all the firstborn in the land of Egypt, from the

firstborn of Pharaoh that sat on his throne unto the firstborn

of the captive that [was] in the dungeon; and all the

firstborn of cattle. {12:30} And Pharaoh rose up in the

night, he, and all his servants, and all the Egyptians; and

there was a great cry in Egypt; for [there was] not a house

where [there was] not one dead.

{12:31} And he called for Moses and Aaron by night, and

said, Rise up, [and] get you forth from among my people,

both ye and the children of Israel; and go, serve the LORD,

as ye have said. {12:32} Also take your flocks and your

herds, as ye have said, and be gone; and bless me also.

{12:33} And the Egyptians were urgent upon the people,

that they might send them out of the land in haste; for they

said, We [be] all dead [men. ]{12:34} And the people took

their dough before it was leavened, their kneadingtroughs

being bound up in their clothes upon their shoulders.

{12:35} And the children of Israel did according to the

word of Moses; and they borrowed of the Egyptians jewels

of silver, and jewels of gold, and raiment: {12:36} And the

LORD gave the people favour in the sight of the Egyptians,

so that they lent unto them [such things as they required.]

And they spoiled the Egyptians.

{12:37} And the children of Israel journeyed from

Rameses to Succoth, about six hundred thousand on foot

[that were] men, beside children. {12:38} And a mixed

multitude went up also with them; and flocks, and herds,

[even] very much cattle. {12:39} And they baked

unleavened cakes of the dough which they brought forth out

of Egypt, for it was not leavened; because they were thrust

out of Egypt, and could not tarry, neither had they prepared

for themselves any victual.

{12:40} Now the sojourning of the children of Israel, who

dwelt in Egypt, [was] four hundred and thirty years.

{12:41} And it came to pass at the end of the four hundred

and thirty years, even the selfsame day it came to pass, that

all the hosts of the LORD went out from the land of Egypt.

{12:42} It [is] a night to be much observed unto the LORD

for bringing them out from the land of Egypt: this [is] that

night of the LORD to be observed of all the children of

Israel in their generations.

{12:43} And the LORD said unto Moses and Aaron, This

[is] the ordinance of the passover: There shall no stranger

Exodus Page 38

eat thereof: {12:44} But every man's servant that is bought

for money, when thou hast circumcised him, then shall he

eat thereof. {12:45} A foreigner and an hired servant shall

not eat thereof. {12:46} In one house shall it be eaten; thou

shalt not carry forth ought of the flesh abroad out of the

house; neither shall ye break a bone thereof. {12:47} All the

congregation of Israel shall keep it. {12:48} And when a

stranger shall sojourn with thee, and will keep the passover

to the LORD, let all his males be circumcised, and then let

him come near and keep it; and he shall be as one that is

born in the land: for no uncircumcised person shall eat

thereof. {12:49} One law shall be to him that is homeborn,

and unto the stranger that sojourneth among you. {12:50}

Thus did all the children of Israel; as the LORD

commanded Moses and Aaron, so did they. {12:51} And it

came to pass the selfsame day, [that] the LORD did bring

the children of Israel out of the land of Egypt by their

armies.

{13:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {13:2}

Sanctify unto me all the firstborn, whatsoever openeth the

womb among the children of Israel, [both] of man and of

beast: it [is] mine.

{13:3} And Moses said unto the people, Remember this

day, in which ye came out from Egypt, out of the house of

bondage; for by strength of hand the LORD brought you out

from this [place:] there shall no leavened bread be eaten.

{13:4} This day came ye out in the month Abib.

{13:5} And it shall be when the LORD shall bring thee

into the land of the Canaanites, and the Hittites, and the

Amorites, and the Hivites, and the Jebusites, which he

sware unto thy fathers to give thee, a land flowing with milk

and honey, that thou shalt keep this service in this month.

{13:6} Seven days thou shalt eat unleavened bread, and in

the seventh day [shall be] a feast to the LORD. {13:7}

Unleavened bread shall be eaten seven days; and there shall

no leavened bread be seen with thee, neither shall there be

leaven seen with thee in all thy quarters.

{13:8} And thou shalt shew thy son in that day, saying,

[This is done] because of that [which] the LORD did unto

me when I came forth out of Egypt. {13:9} And it shall be

for a sign unto thee upon thine hand, and for a memorial

between thine eyes, that the LORD'S law may be in thy

mouth: for with a strong hand hath the LORD brought thee

out of Egypt. {13:10} Thou shalt therefore keep this

ordinance in his season from year to year.

{13:11} And it shall be when the LORD shall bring thee

into the land of the Canaanites, as he sware unto thee and to

thy fathers, and shall give it thee, {13:12} That thou shalt

set apart unto the LORD all that openeth the matrix, and

every firstling that cometh of a beast which thou hast; the

males [shall be] the LORD'S. {13:13} And every firstling

of an ass thou shalt redeem with a lamb; and if thou wilt not

redeem it, then thou shalt break his neck: and all the

firstborn of man among thy children shalt thou redeem.

{13:14} And it shall be when thy son asketh thee in time

to come, saying, What [is] this? that thou shalt say unto

him, By strength of hand the LORD brought us out from

Egypt, from the house of bondage: {13:15} And it came to

pass, when Pharaoh would hardly let us go, that the LORD

slew all the firstborn in the land of Egypt, both the firstborn

of man, and the firstborn of beast: therefore I sacrifice to the

LORD all that openeth the matrix, being males; but all the

firstborn of my children I redeem. {13:16} And it shall be

for a token upon thine hand, and for frontlets between thine

eyes: for by strength of hand the LORD brought us forth out

of Egypt.

{13:17} And it came to pass, when Pharaoh had let the

people go, that God led them not [through] the way of the

land of the Philistines, although that [was] near; for God

said, Lest peradventure the people repent when they see

war, and they return to Egypt: {13:18} But God led the

people about, [through] the way of the wilderness of the

Red sea: and the children of Israel went up harnessed out of

the land of Egypt. {13:19} And Moses took the bones of

Joseph with him: for he had straitly sworn the children of

Israel, saying, God will surely visit you; and ye shall carry

up my bones away hence with you.

{13:20} And they took their journey from Succoth, and

encamped in Etham, in the edge of the wilderness. {13:21}

And the LORD went before them by day in a pillar of a

cloud, to lead them the way; and by night in a pillar of fire,

to give them light; to go by day and night: {13:22} He took

not away the pillar of the cloud by day, nor the pillar of fire

by night, [from] before the people.

{14:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {14:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, that they turn and encamp

before Pi-hahiroth, between Migdol and the sea, over

against Baal-zephon: before it shall ye encamp by the sea.

{14:3} For Pharaoh will say of the children of Israel, They

[are] entangled in the land, the wilderness hath shut them in.

{14:4} And I will harden Pharaoh's heart, that he shall

follow after them; and I will be honoured upon Pharaoh,

and upon all his host; that the Egyptians may know that I

[am] the LORD. And they did so.

{14:5} And it was told the king of Egypt that the people

fled: and the heart of Pharaoh and of his servants was turned

against the people, and they said, Why have we done this,

that we have let Israel go from serving us? {14:6} And he

made ready his chariot, and took his people with him:

{14:7} And he took six hundred chosen chariots, and all the

chariots of Egypt, and captains over every one of them.

{14:8} And the LORD hardened the heart of Pharaoh king

of Egypt, and he pursued after the children of Israel: and the

children of Israel went out with an high hand. {14:9} But

the Egyptians pursued after them, all the horses [and]

chariots of Pharaoh, and his horsemen, and his army, and

overtook them encamping by the sea, beside Pi-hahiroth,

before Baal-zephon.

{14:10} And when Pharaoh drew nigh, the children of

Israel lifted up their eyes, and, behold, the Egyptians

marched after them; and they were sore afraid: and the

children of Israel cried out unto the LORD. {14:11} And

they said unto Moses, Because [there were] no graves in

Egypt, hast thou taken us away to die in the wilderness?

wherefore hast thou dealt thus with us, to carry us forth out

of Egypt? {14:12} [Is] not this the word that we did tell thee

in Egypt, saying, Let us alone, that we may serve the

Egyptians? For [it had been] better for us to serve the

Egyptians, than that we should die in the wilderness.

{14:13} And Moses said unto the people, Fear ye not,

stand still, and see the salvation of the LORD, which he will

shew to you to day: for the Egyptians whom ye have seen to

day, ye shall see them again no more for ever. {14:14} The

LORD shall fight for you, and ye shall hold your peace.

{14:15} And the LORD said unto Moses, Wherefore

Page 39 Exodus

criest thou unto me? speak unto the children of Israel, that

they go forward: {14:16} But lift thou up thy rod, and

stretch out thine hand over the sea, and divide it: and the

children of Israel shall go on dry [ground] through the midst

of the sea. {14:17} And I, behold, I will harden the hearts of

the Egyptians, and they shall follow them: and I will get me

honour upon Pharaoh, and upon all his host, upon his

chariots, and upon his horsemen. {14:18} And the

Egyptians shall know that I [am] the LORD, when I have

gotten me honour upon Pharaoh, upon his chariots, and

upon his horsemen.

{14:19} And the angel of God, which went before the

camp of Israel, removed and went behind them; and the

pillar of the cloud went from before their face, and stood

behind them: {14:20} And it came between the camp of the

Egyptians and the camp of Israel; and it was a cloud and

darkness [to them,] but it gave light by night [to these:] so

that the one came not near the other all the night. {14:21}

And Moses stretched out his hand over the sea; and the

LORD caused the sea to go [back] by a strong east wind all

that night, and made the sea dry [land,] and the waters were

divided. {14:22} And the children of Israel went into the

midst of the sea upon the dry [ground:] and the waters

[were] a wall unto them on their right hand, and on their left.

{14:23} And the Egyptians pursued, and went in after

them to the midst of the sea, [even] all Pharaoh's horses, his

chariots, and his horsemen. {14:24} And it came to pass,

that in the morning watch the LORD looked unto the host of

the Egyptians through the pillar of fire and of the cloud, and

troubled the host of the Egyptians, {14:25} And took off

their chariot wheels, that they drave them heavily: so that

the Egyptians said, Let us flee from the face of Israel; for

the LORD fighteth for them against the Egyptians.

{14:26} And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch out

thine hand over the sea, that the waters may come again

upon the Egyptians, upon their chariots, and upon their

horsemen. {14:27} And Moses stretched forth his hand over

the sea, and the sea returned to his strength when the

morning appeared; and the Egyptians fled against it; and the

LORD overthrew the Egyptians in the midst of the sea.

{14:28} And the waters returned, and covered the chariots,

and the horsemen, [and] all the host of Pharaoh that came

into the sea after them; there remained not so much as one

of them. {14:29} But the children of Israel walked upon dry

[land] in the midst of the sea; and the waters [were] a wall

unto them on their right hand, and on their left. {14:30}

Thus the LORD saved Israel that day out of the hand of the

Egyptians; and Israel saw the Egyptians dead upon the sea

shore. {14:31} And Israel saw that great work which the

LORD did upon the Egyptians: and the people feared the

LORD, and believed the LORD, and his servant Moses.

{15:1} Then sang Moses and the children of Israel this

song unto the LORD, and spake, saying, I will sing unto the

LORD, for he hath triumphed gloriously: the horse and his

rider hath he thrown into the sea. {15:2} The LORD [is] my

strength and song, and he is become my salvation: he [is]

my God, and I will prepare him an habitation; my father's

God, and I will exalt him. {15:3} The LORD [is] a man of

war: the LORD [is] his name. {15:4} Pharaoh's chariots

and his host hath he cast into the sea: his chosen captains

also are drowned in the Red sea. {15:5} The depths have

covered them: they sank into the bottom as a stone. {15:6}

Thy right hand, O LORD, is become glorious in power: thy

right hand, O LORD, hath dashed in pieces the enemy.

{15:7} And in the greatness of thine excellency thou hast

overthrown them that rose up against thee: thou sentest

forth thy wrath, [which] consumed them as stubble. {15:8}

And with the blast of thy nostrils the waters were gathered

together, the floods stood upright as an heap, [and] the

depths were congealed in the heart of the sea. {15:9} The

enemy said, I will pursue, I will overtake, I will divide the

spoil; my lust shall be satisfied upon them; I will draw my

sword, my hand shall destroy them. {15:10} Thou didst

blow with thy wind, the sea covered them: they sank as lead

in the mighty waters. {15:11} Who [is] like unto thee, O

LORD, among the gods? who [is] like thee, glorious in

holiness, fearful [in] praises, doing wonders? {15:12} Thou

stretchedst out thy right hand, the earth swallowed them.

{15:13} Thou in thy mercy hast led forth the people [which]

thou hast redeemed: thou hast guided [them] in thy strength

unto thy holy habitation. {15:14} The people shall hear,

[and] be afraid: sorrow shall take hold on the inhabitants of

Palestina. {15:15} Then the dukes of Edom shall be

amazed; the mighty men of Moab, trembling shall take hold

upon them; all the inhabitants of Canaan shall melt away.

{15:16} Fear and dread shall fall upon them; by the

greatness of thine arm they shall be [as] still as a stone; till

thy people pass over, O LORD, till the people pass over,

[which] thou hast purchased. {15:17} Thou shalt bring them

in, and plant them in the mountain of thine inheritance, [in]

the place, O LORD, [which] thou hast made for thee to

dwell in, in the Sanctuary, O Lord, [which] thy hands have

established. {15:18} The LORD shall reign for ever and

ever. {15:19} For the horse of Pharaoh went in with his

chariots and with his horsemen into the sea, and the LORD

brought again the waters of the sea upon them; but the

children of Israel went on dry [land] in the midst of the sea.

{15:20} And Miriam the prophetess, the sister of Aaron,

took a timbrel in her hand; and all the women went out after

her with timbrels and with dances. {15:21} And Miriam

answered them, Sing ye to the LORD, for he hath triumphed

gloriously; the horse and his rider hath he thrown into the

sea. {15:22} So Moses brought Israel from the Red sea, and

they went out into the wilderness of Shur; and they went

three days in the wilderness, and found no water.

{15:23} And when they came to Marah, they could not

drink of the waters of Marah, for they [were] bitter:

therefore the name of it was called Marah. {15:24} And the

people murmured against Moses, saying, What shall we

drink? {15:25} And he cried unto the LORD; and the

LORD shewed him a tree, [which] when he had cast into the

waters, the waters were made sweet: there he made for them

a statute and an ordinance, and there he proved them,

{15:26} And said, If thou wilt diligently hearken to the

voice of the LORD thy God, and wilt do that which is right

in his sight, and wilt give ear to his commandments, and

keep all his statutes, I will put none of these diseases upon

thee, which I have brought upon the Egyptians: for I [am]

the LORD that healeth thee.

{15:27} And they came to Elim, where [were] twelve

wells of water, and threescore and ten palm trees: and they

encamped there by the waters.

{16:1} And they took their journey from Elim, and all the

congregation of the children of Israel came unto the

wilderness of Sin, which [is] between Elim and Sinai, on the

fifteenth day of the second month after their departing out

of the land of Egypt. {16:2} And the whole congregation of

the children of Israel murmured against Moses and Aaron in

the wilderness: {16:3} And the children of Israel said unto

them, Would to God we had died by the hand of the LORD

Exodus Page 40

in the land of Egypt, when we sat by the flesh pots, [and]

when we did eat bread to the full; for ye have brought us

forth into this wilderness, to kill this whole assembly with

hunger.

{16:4} Then said the LORD unto Moses, Behold, I will

rain bread from heaven for you; and the people shall go out

and gather a certain rate every day, that I may prove them,

whether they will walk in my law, or no. {16:5} And it shall

come to pass, that on the sixth day they shall prepare [that]

which they bring in; and it shall be twice as much as they

gather daily. {16:6} And Moses and Aaron said unto all the

children of Israel, At even, then ye shall know that the

LORD hath brought you out from the land of Egypt: {16:7}

And in the morning, then ye shall see the glory of the

LORD; for that he heareth your murmurings against the

LORD: and what [are] we, that ye murmur against us?

{16:8} And Moses said, [This shall be,] when the LORD

shall give you in the evening flesh to eat, and in the

morning bread to the full; for that the LORD heareth your

murmurings which ye murmur against him: and what [are]

we? your murmurings [are] not against us, but against the

LORD.

{16:9} And Moses spake unto Aaron, Say unto all the

congregation of the children of Israel, Come near before the

LORD: for he hath heard your murmurings. {16:10} And it

came to pass, as Aaron spake unto the whole congregation

of the children of Israel, that they looked toward the

wilderness, and, behold, the glory of the LORD appeared in

the cloud.

{16:11} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{16:12} I have heard the murmurings of the children of

Israel: speak unto them, saying, At even ye shall eat flesh,

and in the morning ye shall be filled with bread; and ye

shall know that I [am] the LORD your God. {16:13} And it

came to pass, that at even the quails came up, and covered

the camp: and in the morning the dew lay round about the

host. {16:14} And when the dew that lay was gone up,

behold, upon the face of the wilderness [there lay] a small

round thing, [as] small as the hoar frost on the ground.

{16:15} And when the children of Israel saw [it,] they said

one to another, It [is] manna: for they wist not what it [was.]

And Moses said unto them, This [is] the bread which the

LORD hath given you to eat.

{16:16} This [is] the thing which the LORD hath

commanded, Gather of it every man [according to] his

eating, an omer for every man, according to the number of

your persons; take ye every man for [them] which [are] in

his tents. {16:17} And the children of Israel did so, and

gathered, some more, some less. {16:18} And when they

did mete [it] with an omer, he that gathered much had

nothing over, and he that gathered little had no lack; they

gathered every man according to his eating. {16:19} And

Moses said, Let no man leave of it till the morning. {16:20}

Notwithstanding they hearkened not unto Moses; but some

of them left of it until the morning, and it bred worms, and

stank: and Moses was wroth with them. {16:21} And they

gathered it every morning, every man according to his

eating: and when the sun waxed hot, it melted.

{16:22} And it came to pass, [that] on the sixth day they

gathered twice as much bread, two omers for one [man:]

and all the rulers of the congregation came and told Moses.

{16:23} And he said unto them, This [is that] which the

LORD hath said, To morrow [is] the rest of the holy sabbath

unto the LORD: bake [that] which ye will bake [to day,] and

seethe that ye will seethe; and that which remaineth over lay

up for you to be kept until the morning. {16:24} And they

laid it up till the morning, as Moses bade: and it did not

stink, neither was there any worm therein. {16:25} And

Moses said, Eat that to day; for to day [is] a sabbath unto

the LORD: to day ye shall not find it in the field. {16:26}

Six days ye shall gather it; but on the seventh day, [which

is] the sabbath, in it there shall be none.

{16:27} And it came to pass, [that] there went out [some]

of the people on the seventh day for to gather, and they

found none. {16:28} And the LORD said unto Moses, How

long refuse ye to keep my commandments and my laws?

{16:29} See, for that the LORD hath given you the sabbath,

therefore he giveth you on the sixth day the bread of two

days; abide ye every man in his place, let no man go out of

his place on the seventh day. {16:30} So the people rested

on the seventh day. {16:31} And the house of Israel called

the name thereof Manna: and it [was] like coriander seed,

white; and the taste of it [was] like wafers [made] with

honey.

{16:32} And Moses said, This [is] the thing which the

LORD commandeth, Fill an omer of it to be kept for your

generations; that they may see the bread wherewith I have

fed you in the wilderness, when I brought you forth from

the land of Egypt. {16:33} And Moses said unto Aaron,

Take a pot, and put an omer full of manna therein, and lay it

up before the LORD, to be kept for your generations.

{16:34} As the LORD commanded Moses, so Aaron laid it

up before the Testimony, to be kept. {16:35} And the

children of Israel did eat manna forty years, until they came

to a land inhabited; they did eat manna, until they came unto

the borders of the land of Canaan. {16:36} Now an omer

[is] the tenth [part] of an ephah.

{17:1} And all the congregation of the children of Israel

journeyed from the wilderness of Sin, after their journeys,

according to the commandment of the LORD, and pitched

in Rephidim: and [there was] no water for the people to

drink. {17:2} Wherefore the people did chide with Moses,

and said, Give us water that we may drink. And Moses said

unto them, Why chide ye with me? wherefore do ye tempt

the LORD? {17:3} And the people thirsted there for water;

and the people murmured against Moses, and said,

Wherefore [is] this [that] thou hast brought us up out of

Egypt, to kill us and our children and our cattle with thirst?

{17:4} And Moses cried unto the LORD, saying, What shall

I do unto this people? they be almost ready to stone me.

{17:5} And the LORD said unto Moses, Go on before the

people, and take with thee of the elders of Israel; and thy

rod, wherewith thou smotest the river, take in thine hand,

and go. {17:6} Behold, I will stand before thee there upon

the rock in Horeb; and thou shalt smite the rock, and there

shall come water out of it, that the people may drink. And

Moses did so in the sight of the elders of Israel. {17:7} And

he called the name of the place Massah, and Meribah,

because of the chiding of the children of Israel, and because

they tempted the LORD, saying, Is the LORD among us, or

not?

{17:8} Then came Amalek, and fought with Israel in

Rephidim. {17:9} And Moses said unto Joshua, Choose us

out men, and go out, fight with Amalek: to morrow I will

stand on the top of the hill with the rod of God in mine

hand. {17:10} So Joshua did as Moses had said to him, and

fought with Amalek: and Moses, Aaron, and Hur went up to

the top of the hill. {17:11} And it came to pass, when

Moses held up his hand, that Israel prevailed: and when he

Page 41 Exodus

let down his hand, Amalek prevailed. {17:12} But Moses'

hands [were] heavy; and they took a stone, and put [it]

under him, and he sat thereon; and Aaron and Hur stayed up

his hands, the one on the one side, and the other on the other

side; and his hands were steady until the going down of the

sun. {17:13} And Joshua discomfited Amalek and his

people with the edge of the sword. {17:14} And the LORD

said unto Moses, Write this [for] a memorial in a book, and

rehearse [it] in the ears of Joshua: for I will utterly put out

the remembrance of Amalek from under heaven. {17:15}

And Moses built an altar, and called the name of it Jehovahnissi:

{17:16} For he said, Because the LORD hath sworn

[that] the LORD [will have] war with Amalek from

generation to generation.

{18:1} When Jethro, the priest of Midian, Moses' father

in law, heard of all that God had done for Moses, and for

Israel his people, [and] that the LORD had brought Israel

out of Egypt; {18:2} Then Jethro, Moses' father in law,

took Zipporah, Moses' wife, after he had sent her back,

{18:3} And her two sons; of which the name of the one

[was] Gershom; for he said, I have been an alien in a

strange land: {18:4} And the name of the other [was]

Eliezer; for the God of my father, [said he, was] mine help,

and delivered me from the sword of Pharaoh: {18:5} And

Jethro, Moses' father in law, came with his sons and his

wife unto Moses into the wilderness, where he encamped at

the mount of God: {18:6} And he said unto Moses, I thy

father in law Jethro am come unto thee, and thy wife, and

her two sons with her.

{18:7} And Moses went out to meet his father in law, and

did obeisance, and kissed him; and they asked each other of

[their] welfare; and they came into the tent. {18:8} And

Moses told his father in law all that the LORD had done

unto Pharaoh and to the Egyptians for Israel's sake, [and]

all the travail that had come upon them by the way, and

[how] the LORD delivered them. {18:9} And Jethro

rejoiced for all the goodness which the LORD had done to

Israel, whom he had delivered out of the hand of the

Egyptians. {18:10} And Jethro said, Blessed [be] the

LORD, who hath delivered you out of the hand of the

Egyptians, and out of the hand of Pharaoh, who hath

delivered the people from under the hand of the Egyptians.

{18:11} Now I know that the LORD [is] greater than all

gods: for in the thing wherein they dealt proudly [he was]

above them. {18:12} And Jethro, Moses' father in law, took

a burnt offering and sacrifices for God: and Aaron came,

and all the elders of Israel, to eat bread with Moses' father

in law before God.

{18:13} And it came to pass on the morrow, that Moses

sat to judge the people: and the people stood by Moses from

the morning unto the evening. {18:14} And when Moses'

father in law saw all that he did to the people, he said, What

[is] this thing that thou doest to the people? why sittest thou

thyself alone, and all the people stand by thee from morning

unto even? {18:15} And Moses said unto his father in law,

Because the people come unto me to enquire of God:

{18:16} When they have a matter, they come unto me; and I

judge between one and another, and I do make [them] know

the statutes of God, and his laws. {18:17} And Moses'

father in law said unto him, The thing that thou doest [is]

not good. {18:18} Thou wilt surely wear away, both thou,

and this people that [is] with thee: for this thing [is] too

heavy for thee; thou art not able to perform it thyself alone.

{18:19} Hearken now unto my voice, I will give thee

counsel, and God shall be with thee: Be thou for the people

to God-ward, that thou mayest bring the causes unto God:

{18:20} And thou shalt teach them ordinances and laws,

and shalt shew them the way wherein they must walk, and

the work that they must do. {18:21} Moreover thou shalt

provide out of all the people able men, such as fear God,

men of truth, hating covetousness; and place [such] over

them, [to be] rulers of thousands, [and] rulers of hundreds,

rulers of fifties, and rulers of tens: {18:22} And let them

judge the people at all seasons: and it shall be, [that] every

great matter they shall bring unto thee, but every small

matter they shall judge: so shall it be easier for thyself, and

they shall bear [the burden] with thee. {18:23} If thou shalt

do this thing, and God command thee [so,] then thou shalt

be able to endure, and all this people shall also go to their

place in peace. {18:24} So Moses hearkened to the voice of

his father in law, and did all that he had said. {18:25} And

Moses chose able men out of all Israel, and made them

heads over the people, rulers of thousands, rulers of

hundreds, rulers of fifties, and rulers of tens. {18:26} And

they judged the people at all seasons: the hard causes they

brought unto Moses, but every small matter they judged

themselves.

{18:27} And Moses let his father in law depart; and he

went his way into his own land.

{19:1} In the third month, when the children of Israel

were gone forth out of the land of Egypt, the same day came

they [into] the wilderness of Sinai. {19:2} For they were

departed from Rephidim, and were come [to] the desert of

Sinai, and had pitched in the wilderness; and there Israel

camped before the mount. {19:3} And Moses went up unto

God, and the LORD called unto him out of the mountain,

saying, Thus shalt thou say to the house of Jacob, and tell

the children of Israel; {19:4} Ye have seen what I did unto

the Egyptians, and [how] I bare you on eagles' wings, and

brought you unto myself. {19:5} Now therefore, if ye will

obey my voice indeed, and keep my covenant, then ye shall

be a peculiar treasure unto me above all people: for all the

earth [is] mine: {19:6} And ye shall be unto me a kingdom

of priests, and an holy nation. These [are] the words which

thou shalt speak unto the children of Israel.

{19:7} And Moses came and called for the elders of the

people, and laid before their faces all these words which the

LORD commanded him. {19:8} And all the people

answered together, and said, All that the LORD hath spoken

we will do. And Moses returned the words of the people

unto the LORD. {19:9} And the LORD said unto Moses,

Lo, I come unto thee in a thick cloud, that the people may

hear when I speak with thee, and believe thee for ever. And

Moses told the words of the people unto the LORD.

{19:10} And the LORD said unto Moses, Go unto the

people, and sanctify them to day and to morrow, and let

them wash their clothes, {19:11} And be ready against the

third day: for the third day the LORD will come down in the

sight of all the people upon mount Sinai. {19:12} And thou

shalt set bounds unto the people round about, saying, Take

heed to yourselves, [that ye] go [not] up into the mount, or

touch the border of it: whosoever toucheth the mount shall

be surely put to death: {19:13} There shall not an hand

touch it, but he shall surely be stoned, or shot through;

whether [it be] beast or man, it shall not live: when the

trumpet soundeth long, they shall come up to the mount.

{19:14} And Moses went down from the mount unto the

people, and sanctified the people; and they washed their

clothes. {19:15} And he said unto the people, Be ready

against the third day: come not at [your] wives.

Exodus Page 42

{19:16} And it came to pass on the third day in the

morning, that there were thunders and lightnings, and a

thick cloud upon the mount, and the voice of the trumpet

exceeding loud; so that all the people that [was] in the camp

trembled. {19:17} And Moses brought forth the people out

of the camp to meet with God; and they stood at the nether

part of the mount. {19:18} And mount Sinai was altogether

on a smoke, because the LORD descended upon it in fire:

and the smoke thereof ascended as the smoke of a furnace,

and the whole mount quaked greatly. {19:19} And when the

voice of the trumpet sounded long, and waxed louder and

louder, Moses spake, and God answered him by a voice.

{19:20} And the LORD came down upon mount Sinai, on

the top of the mount: and the LORD called Moses [up] to

the top of the mount; and Moses went up. {19:21} And the

LORD said unto Moses, Go down, charge the people, lest

they break through unto the LORD to gaze, and many of

them perish. {19:22} And let the priests also, which come

near to the LORD, sanctify themselves, lest the LORD

break forth upon them. {19:23} And Moses said unto the

LORD, The people cannot come up to mount Sinai: for thou

chargedst us, saying, Set bounds about the mount, and

sanctify it. {19:24} And the LORD said unto him, Away,

get thee down, and thou shalt come up, thou, and Aaron

with thee: but let not the priests and the people break

through to come up unto the LORD, lest he break forth

upon them. {19:25} So Moses went down unto the people,

and spake unto them.

{20:1} And God spake all these words, saying, {20:2} I

[am] the LORD thy God, which have brought thee out of

the land of Egypt, out of the house of bondage. {20:3} Thou

shalt have no other gods before me. {20:4} Thou shalt not

make unto thee any graven image, or any likeness [of any

thing] that [is] in heaven above, or that [is] in the earth

beneath, or that [is] in the water under the earth: {20:5}

Thou shalt not bow down thyself to them, nor serve them:

for I the LORD thy God [am] a jealous God, visiting the

iniquity of the fathers upon the children unto the third and

fourth [generation] of them that hate me; {20:6} And

shewing mercy unto thousands of them that love me, and

keep my commandments. {20:7} Thou shalt not take the

name of the LORD thy God in vain; for the LORD will not

hold him guiltless that taketh his name in vain. {20:8}

Remember the sabbath day, to keep it holy. {20:9} Six days

shalt thou labour, and do all thy work: {20:10} But the

seventh day [is] the sabbath of the LORD thy God: [in it]

thou shalt not do any work, thou, nor thy son, nor thy

daughter, thy manservant, nor thy maidservant, nor thy

cattle, nor thy stranger that [is] within thy gates: {20:11}

For [in] six days the LORD made heaven and earth, the sea,

and all that in them [is,] and rested the seventh day:

wherefore the LORD blessed the sabbath day, and hallowed

it.

{20:12} Honour thy father and thy mother: that thy days

may be long upon the land which the LORD thy God giveth

thee. {20:13} Thou shalt not kill. {20:14} Thou shalt not

commit adultery. {20:15} Thou shalt not steal. {20:16}

Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbour.

{20:17} Thou shalt not covet thy neighbour's house, thou

shalt not covet thy neighbour's wife, nor his manservant,

nor his maidservant, nor his ox, nor his ass, nor any thing

that [is] thy neighbour's.

{20:18} And all the people saw the thunderings, and the

lightnings, and the noise of the trumpet, and the mountain

smoking: and when the people saw [it,] they removed, and

stood afar off. {20:19} And they said unto Moses, Speak

thou with us, and we will hear: but let not God speak with

us, lest we die. {20:20} And Moses said unto the people,

Fear not: for God is come to prove you, and that his fear

may be before your faces, that ye sin not. {20:21} And the

people stood afar off, and Moses drew near unto the thick

darkness where God [was.

]{20:22} And the LORD said unto Moses, Thus thou shalt

say unto the children of Israel, Ye have seen that I have

talked with you from heaven. {20:23} Ye shall not make

with me gods of silver, neither shall ye make unto you gods

of gold.

{20:24} An altar of earth thou shalt make unto me, and

shalt sacrifice thereon thy burnt offerings, and thy peace

offerings, thy sheep, and thine oxen: in all places where I

record my name I will come unto thee, and I will bless thee.

{20:25} And if thou wilt make me an altar of stone, thou

shalt not build it of hewn stone: for if thou lift up thy tool

upon it, thou hast polluted it. {20:26} Neither shalt thou go

up by steps unto mine altar, that thy nakedness be not

discovered thereon.

{21:1} Now these [are] the judgments which thou shalt

set before them. {21:2} If thou buy an Hebrew servant, six

years he shall serve: and in the seventh he shall go out free

for nothing. {21:3} If he came in by himself, he shall go out

by himself: if he were married, then his wife shall go out

with him. {21:4} If his master have given him a wife, and

she have born him sons or daughters; the wife and her

children shall be her master's, and he shall go out by

himself. {21:5} And if the servant shall plainly say, I love

my master, my wife, and my children; I will not go out free:

{21:6} Then his master shall bring him unto the judges; he

shall also bring him to the door, or unto the door post; and

his master shall bore his ear through with an aul; and he

shall serve him for ever.

{21:7} And if a man sell his daughter to be a maidservant,

she shall not go out as the menservants do. {21:8} If she

please not her master, who hath betrothed her to himself,

then shall he let her be redeemed: to sell her unto a strange

nation he shall have no power, seeing he hath dealt

deceitfully with her. {21:9} And if he have betrothed her

unto his son, he shall deal with her after the manner of

daughters. {21:10} If he take him another [wife;] her food,

her raiment, and her duty of marriage, shall he not diminish.

{21:11} And if he do not these three unto her, then shall she

go out free without money.

{21:12} He that smiteth a man, so that he die, shall be

surely put to death. {21:13} And if a man lie not in wait, but

God deliver [him] into his hand; then I will appoint thee a

place whither he shall flee. {21:14} But if a man come

presumptuously upon his neighbour, to slay him with guile;

thou shalt take him from mine altar, that he may die.

{21:15} And he that smiteth his father, or his mother,

shall be surely put to death.

{21:16} And he that stealeth a man, and selleth him, or if

he be found in his hand, he shall surely be put to death.

{21:17} And he that curseth his father, or his mother,

shall surely be put to death.

{21:18} And if men strive together, and one smite another

with a stone, or with [his] fist, and he die not, but keepeth

[his] bed: {21:19} If he rise again, and walk abroad upon

Page 43 Exodus

his staff, then shall he that smote [him] be quit: only he

shall pay [for] the loss of his time, and shall cause [him] to

be thoroughly healed.

{21:20} And if a man smite his servant, or his maid, with

a rod, and he die under his hand; he shall be surely

punished. {21:21} Notwithstanding, if he continue a day or

two, he shall not be punished: for he [is] his money.

{21:22} If men strive, and hurt a woman with child, so

that her fruit depart [from her,] and yet no mischief follow:

he shall be surely punished, according as the woman's

husband will lay upon him; and he shall pay as the judges

[determine. ]{21:23} And if [any] mischief follow, then

thou shalt give life for life, {21:24} Eye for eye, tooth for

tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot, {21:25} Burning for

burning, wound for wound, stripe for stripe.

{21:26} And if a man smite the eye of his servant, or the

eye of his maid, that it perish; he shall let him go free for his

eye's sake. {21:27} And if he smite out his manservant's

tooth, or his maidservant's tooth; he shall let him go free for

his tooth's sake.

{21:28} If an ox gore a man or a woman, that they die:

then the ox shall be surely stoned, and his flesh shall not be

eaten; but the owner of the ox [shall be] quit. {21:29} But if

the ox were wont to push with his horn in time past, and it

hath been testified to his owner, and he hath not kept him in,

but that he hath killed a man or a woman; the ox shall be

stoned, and his owner also shall be put to death. {21:30} If

there be laid on him a sum of money, then he shall give for

the ransom of his life whatsoever is laid upon him. {21:31}

Whether he have gored a son, or have gored a daughter,

according to this judgment shall it be done unto him.

{21:32} If the ox shall push a manservant or a maidservant;

he shall give unto their master thirty shekels of silver, and

the ox shall be stoned.

{21:33} And if a man shall open a pit, or if a man shall

dig a pit, and not cover it, and an ox or an ass fall therein;

{21:34} The owner of the pit shall make [it] good, [and]

give money unto the owner of them; and the dead [beast]

shall be his.

{21:35} And if one man's ox hurt another's, that he die;

then they shall sell the live ox, and divide the money of it;

and the dead [ox] also they shall divide. {21:36} Or if it be

known that the ox hath used to push in time past, and his

owner hath not kept him in; he shall surely pay ox for ox;

and the dead shall be his own.

{22:1} If a man shall steal an ox, or a sheep, and kill it, or

sell it; he shall restore five oxen for an ox, and four sheep

for a sheep.

{22:2} If a thief be found breaking up, and be smitten that

he die, [there shall] no blood [be shed] for him. {22:3} If

the sun be risen upon him, [there shall be] blood [shed] for

him; [for] he should make full restitution; if he have

nothing, then he shall be sold for his theft. {22:4} If the

theft be certainly found in his hand alive, whether it be ox,

or ass, or sheep; he shall restore double.

{22:5} If a man shall cause a field or vineyard to be eaten,

and shall put in his beast, and shall feed in another man's

field; of the best of his own field, and of the best of his own

vineyard, shall he make restitution.

{22:6} If fire break out, and catch in thorns, so that the

stacks of corn, or the standing corn, or the field, be

consumed [therewith;] he that kindled the fire shall surely

make restitution.

{22:7} If a man shall deliver unto his neighbour money or

stuff to keep, and it be stolen out of the man's house; if the

thief be found, let him pay double. {22:8} If the thief be not

found, then the master of the house shall be brought unto

the judges, [to see] whether he have put his hand unto his

neighbour's goods. {22:9} For all manner of trespass,

[whether it be] for ox, for ass, for sheep, for raiment, [or]

for any manner of lost thing, which [another] challengeth to

be his, the cause of both parties shall come before the

judges; [and] whom the judges shall condemn, he shall pay

double unto his neighbour. {22:10} If a man deliver unto

his neighbour an ass, or an ox, or a sheep, or any beast, to

keep; and it die, or be hurt, or driven away, no man seeing

[it: ]{22:11} [Then] shall an oath of the LORD be between

them both, that he hath not put his hand unto his

neighbour's goods; and the owner of it shall accept

[thereof,] and he shall not make [it] good. {22:12} And if it

be stolen from him, he shall make restitution unto the owner

thereof. {22:13} If it be torn in pieces, [then] let him bring

it [for] witness, [and] he shall not make good that which

was torn.

{22:14} And if a man borrow [ought] of his neighbour,

and it be hurt, or die, the owner thereof [being] not with it,

he shall surely make [it] good. {22:15} [But] if the owner

thereof [be] with it, he shall not make [it] good: if it [be] an

hired [thing,] it came for his hire.

{22:16} And if a man entice a maid that is not betrothed,

and lie with her, he shall surely endow her to be his wife.

{22:17} If her father utterly refuse to give her unto him, he

shall pay money according to the dowry of virgins.

{22:18} Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.

{22:19} Whosoever lieth with a beast shall surely be put

to death.

{22:20} He that sacrificeth unto [any] god, save unto the

LORD only, he shall be utterly destroyed.

{22:21} Thou shalt neither vex a stranger, nor oppress

him: for ye were strangers in the land of Egypt.

{22:22} Ye shall not afflict any widow, or fatherless

child. {22:23} If thou afflict them in any wise, and they cry

at all unto me, I will surely hear their cry; {22:24} And my

wrath shall wax hot, and I will kill you with the sword; and

your wives shall be widows, and your children fatherless.

{22:25} If thou lend money to [any of] my people [that is]

poor by thee, thou shalt not be to him as an usurer, neither

shalt thou lay upon him usury. {22:26} If thou at all take

thy neighbour's raiment to pledge, thou shalt deliver it unto

him by that the sun goeth down: {22:27} For that [is] his

covering only, it [is] his raiment for his skin: wherein shall

he sleep? and it shall come to pass, when he crieth unto me,

that I will hear; for I [am] gracious.

{22:28} Thou shalt not revile the gods, nor curse the ruler

of thy people.

{22:29} Thou shalt not delay [to offer] the first of thy ripe

fruits, and of thy liquors: the firstborn of thy sons shalt thou

Exodus Page 44

give unto me. {22:30} Likewise shalt thou do with thine

oxen, [and] with thy sheep: seven days it shall be with his

dam; on the eighth day thou shalt give it me.

{22:31} And ye shall be holy men unto me: neither shall

ye eat [any] flesh [that is] torn of beasts in the field; ye shall

cast it to the dogs.

{23:1} Thou shalt not raise a false report: put not thine

hand with the wicked to be an unrighteous witness.

{23:2} Thou shalt not follow a multitude to [do] evil;

neither shalt thou speak in a cause to decline after many to

wrest [judgment:

]{23:3} Neither shalt thou countenance a poor man in his

cause.

{23:4} If thou meet thine enemy's ox or his ass going

astray, thou shalt surely bring it back to him again. {23:5} If

thou see the ass of him that hateth thee lying under his

burden, and wouldest forbear to help him, thou shalt surely

help with him. {23:6} Thou shalt not wrest the judgment of

thy poor in his cause. {23:7} Keep thee far from a false

matter; and the innocent and righteous slay thou not: for I

will not justify the wicked.

{23:8} And thou shalt take no gift: for the gift blindeth

the wise, and perverteth the words of the righteous.

{23:9} Also thou shalt not oppress a stranger: for ye know

the heart of a stranger, seeing ye were strangers in the land

of Egypt. {23:10} And six years thou shalt sow thy land,

and shalt gather in the fruits thereof: {23:11} But the

seventh [year] thou shalt let it rest and lie still; that the poor

of thy people may eat: and what they leave the beasts of the

field shall eat. In like manner thou shalt deal with thy

vineyard, [and] with thy oliveyard. {23:12} Six days thou

shalt do thy work, and on the seventh day thou shalt rest:

that thine ox and thine ass may rest, and the son of thy

handmaid, and the stranger, may be refreshed. {23:13} And

in all [things] that I have said unto you be circumspect: and

make no mention of the name of other gods, neither let it be

heard out of thy mouth.

{23:14} Three times thou shalt keep a feast unto me in the

year. {23:15} Thou shalt keep the feast of unleavened

bread: (thou shalt eat unleavened bread seven days, as I

commanded thee, in the time appointed of the month Abib;

for in it thou camest out from Egypt: and none shall appear

before me empty:) {23:16} And the feast of harvest, the

firstfruits of thy labours, which thou hast sown in the field:

and the feast of ingathering, [which is] in the end of the

year, when thou hast gathered in thy labours out of the field.

{23:17} Three times in the year all thy males shall appear

before the Lord GOD. {23:18} Thou shalt not offer the

blood of my sacrifice with leavened bread; neither shall the

fat of my sacrifice remain until the morning. {23:19} The

first of the firstfruits of thy land thou shalt bring into the

house of the LORD thy God. Thou shalt not seethe a kid in

his mother's milk.

{23:20} Behold, I send an Angel before thee, to keep thee

in the way, and to bring thee into the place which I have

prepared. {23:21} Beware of him, and obey his voice,

provoke him not; for he will not pardon your transgressions:

for my name [is] in him. {23:22} But if thou shalt indeed

obey his voice, and do all that I speak; then I will be an

enemy unto thine enemies, and an adversary unto thine

adversaries. {23:23} For mine Angel shall go before thee,

and bring thee in unto the Amorites, and the Hittites, and

the Perizzites, and the Canaanites, and the Hivites, and the

Jebusites: and I will cut them off. {23:24} Thou shalt not

bow down to their gods, nor serve them, nor do after their

works: but thou shalt utterly overthrow them, and quite

break down their images. {23:25} And ye shall serve the

LORD your God, and he shall bless thy bread, and thy

water; and I will take sickness away from the midst of thee.

{23:26} There shall nothing cast their young, nor be

barren, in thy land: the number of thy days I will fulfil.

{23:27} I will send my fear before thee, and will destroy all

the people to whom thou shalt come, and I will make all

thine enemies turn their backs unto thee. {23:28} And I will

send hornets before thee, which shall drive out the Hivite,

the Canaanite, and the Hittite, from before thee. {23:29} I

will not drive them out from before thee in one year; lest the

land become desolate, and the beast of the field multiply

against thee. {23:30} By little and little I will drive them

out from before thee, until thou be increased, and inherit the

land. {23:31} And I will set thy bounds from the Red sea

even unto the sea of the Philistines, and from the desert unto

the river: for I will deliver the inhabitants of the land into

your hand; and thou shalt drive them out before thee.

{23:32} Thou shalt make no covenant with them, nor with

their gods. {23:33} They shall not dwell in thy land, lest

they make thee sin against me: for if thou serve their gods,

it will surely be a snare unto thee.

{24:1} And he said unto Moses, Come up unto the

LORD, thou, and Aaron, Nadab, and Abihu, and seventy of

the elders of Israel; and worship ye afar off. {24:2} And

Moses alone shall come near the LORD: but they shall not

come nigh; neither shall the people go up with him.

{24:3} And Moses came and told the people all the words

of the LORD, and all the judgments: and all the people

answered with one voice, and said, All the words which the

LORD hath said will we do. {24:4} And Moses wrote all

the words of the LORD, and rose up early in the morning,

and builded an altar under the hill, and twelve pillars,

according to the twelve tribes of Israel. {24:5} And he sent

young men of the children of Israel, which offered burnt

offerings, and sacrificed peace offerings of oxen unto the

LORD. {24:6} And Moses took half of the blood, and put

[it] in basons; and half of the blood he sprinkled on the

altar. {24:7} And he took the book of the covenant, and

read in the audience of the people: and they said, All that

the LORD hath said will we do, and be obedient. {24:8}

And Moses took the blood, and sprinkled [it] on the people,

and said, Behold the blood of the covenant, which the

LORD hath made with you concerning all these words.

{24:9} Then went up Moses, and Aaron, Nadab, and

Abihu, and seventy of the elders of Israel: {24:10} And they

saw the God of Israel: and [there was] under his feet as it

were a paved work of a sapphire stone, and as it were the

body of heaven in [his] clearness. {24:11} And upon the

nobles of the children of Israel he laid not his hand: also

they saw God, and did eat and drink.

{24:12} And the LORD said unto Moses, Come up to me

into the mount, and be there: and I will give thee tables of

stone, and a law, and commandments which I have written;

that thou mayest teach them. {24:13} And Moses rose up,

and his minister Joshua: and Moses went up into the mount

of God. {24:14} And he said unto the elders, Tarry ye here

for us, until we come again unto you: and, behold, Aaron

Page 45 Exodus

and Hur [are] with you: if any man have any matters to do,

let him come unto them. {24:15} And Moses went up into

the mount, and a cloud covered the mount. {24:16} And the

glory of the LORD abode upon mount Sinai, and the cloud

covered it six days: and the seventh day he called unto

Moses out of the midst of the cloud. {24:17} And the sight

of the glory of the LORD [was] like devouring fire on the

top of the mount in the eyes of the children of Israel.

{24:18} And Moses went into the midst of the cloud, and

gat him up into the mount: and Moses was in the mount

forty days and forty nights.

{25:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {25:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, that they bring me an

offering: of every man that giveth it willingly with his heart

ye shall take my offering. {25:3} And this [is] the offering

which ye shall take of them; gold, and silver, and brass,

{25:4} And blue, and purple, and scarlet, and fine linen, and

goats [hair, ]{25:5} And rams' skins dyed red, and badgers'

skins, and shittim wood, {25:6} Oil for the light, spices for

anointing oil, and for sweet incense, {25:7} Onyx stones,

and stones to be set in the ephod, and in the breastplate.

{25:8} And let them make me a sanctuary; that I may dwell

among them. {25:9} According to all that I shew thee,

[after] the pattern of the tabernacle, and the pattern of all the

instruments thereof, even so shall ye make [it.

]{25:10} And they shall make an ark [of] shittim wood:

two cubits and a half [shall be] the length thereof, and a

cubit and a half the breadth thereof, and a cubit and a half

the height thereof. {25:11} And thou shalt overlay it with

pure gold, within and without shalt thou overlay it, and shalt

make upon it a crown of gold round about. {25:12} And

thou shalt cast four rings of gold for it, and put [them] in the

four corners thereof; and two rings [shall be] in the one side

of it, and two rings in the other side of it. {25:13} And thou

shalt make staves [of] shittim wood, and overlay them with

gold. {25:14} And thou shalt put the staves into the rings by

the sides of the ark, that the ark may be borne with them.

{25:15} The staves shall be in the rings of the ark: they

shall not be taken from it. {25:16} And thou shalt put into

the ark the testimony which I shall give thee. {25:17} And

thou shalt make a mercy seat [of] pure gold: two cubits and

a half [shall be] the length thereof, and a cubit and a half the

breadth thereof. {25:18} And thou shalt make two

cherubims [of] gold, [of] beaten work shalt thou make them,

in the two ends of the mercy seat. {25:19} And make one

cherub on the one end, and the other cherub on the other

end: [even] of the mercy seat shall ye make the cherubims

on the two ends thereof. {25:20} And the cherubim shall

stretch forth [their] wings on high, covering the mercy seat

with their wings, and their faces [shall look] one to another;

toward the mercy seat shall the faces of the cherubims be.

{25:21} And thou shalt put the mercy seat above upon the

ark; and in the ark thou shalt put the testimony that I shall

give thee. {25:22} And there I will meet with thee, and I

will commune with thee from above the mercy seat, from

between the two cherubims which [are] upon the ark of the

testimony, of all [things] which I will give thee in

commandment unto the children of Israel.

{25:23} Thou shalt also make a table [of] shittim wood:

two cubits [shall be] the length thereof, and a cubit the

breadth thereof, and a cubit and a half the height thereof.

{25:24} And thou shalt overlay it with pure gold, and make

thereto a crown of gold round about. {25:25} And thou

shalt make unto it a border of an hand breadth round about,

and thou shalt make a golden crown to the border thereof

round about. {25:26} And thou shalt make for it four rings

of gold, and put the rings in the four corners that [are] on

the four feet thereof. {25:27} Over against the border shall

the rings be for places of the staves to bear the table.

{25:28} And thou shalt make the staves [of] shittim wood,

and overlay them with gold, that the table may be borne

with them. {25:29} And thou shalt make the dishes thereof,

and spoons thereof, and covers thereof, and bowls thereof,

to cover withal: [of] pure gold shalt thou make them.

{25:30} And thou shalt set upon the table shewbread before

me alway.

{25:31} And thou shalt make a candlestick [of] pure gold:

[of] beaten work shall the candlestick be made: his shaft,

and his branches, his bowls, his knops, and his flowers,

shall be of the same. {25:32} And six branches shall come

out of the sides of it; three branches of the candlestick out of

the one side, and three branches of the candlestick out of the

other side: {25:33} Three bowls made like unto almonds,

[with] a knop and a flower in one branch; and three bowls

made like almonds in the other branch, [with] a knop and a

flower: so in the six branches that come out of the

candlestick. {25:34} And in the candlestick [shall be] four

bowls made like unto almonds, [with] their knops and their

flowers. {25:35} And [there shall be] a knop under two

branches of the same, and a knop under two branches of the

same, and a knop under two branches of the same,

according to the six branches that proceed out of the

candlestick. {25:36} Their knops and their branches shall be

of the same: all it [shall be] one beaten work [of] pure gold.

{25:37} And thou shalt make the seven lamps thereof: and

they shall light the lamps thereof, that they may give light

over against it. {25:38} And the tongs thereof, and the

snuffdishes thereof, [shall be of] pure gold. {25:39} [Of] a

talent of pure gold shall he make it, with all these vessels.

{25:40} And look that thou make [them] after their pattern,

which was shewed thee in the mount.

{26:1} Moreover thou shalt make the tabernacle [with]

ten curtains [of] fine twined linen, and blue, and purple, and

scarlet: [with] cherubims of cunning work shalt thou make

them. {26:2} The length of one curtain [shall be] eight and

twenty cubits, and the breadth of one curtain four cubits:

and every one of the curtains shall have one measure.

{26:3} The five curtains shall be coupled together one to

another; and [other] five curtains [shall be] coupled one to

another. {26:4} And thou shalt make loops of blue upon the

edge of the one curtain from the selvedge in the coupling;

and likewise shalt thou make in the uttermost edge of

[another] curtain, in the coupling of the second. {26:5} Fifty

loops shalt thou make in the one curtain, and fifty loops

shalt thou make in the edge of the curtain that is in the

coupling of the second; that the loops may take hold one of

another. {26:6} And thou shalt make fifty taches of gold,

and couple the curtains together with the taches: and it shall

be one tabernacle.

{26:7} And thou shalt make curtains [of] goats' [hair] to

be a covering upon the tabernacle: eleven curtains shalt thou

make. {26:8} The length of one curtain [shall be] thirty

cubits, and the breadth of one curtain four cubits: and the

eleven curtains [shall be all] of one measure. {26:9} And

thou shalt couple five curtains by themselves, and six

curtains by themselves, and shalt double the sixth curtain in

the forefront of the tabernacle. {26:10} And thou shalt

make fifty loops on the edge of the one curtain [that is]

outmost in the coupling, and fifty loops in the edge of the

curtain which coupleth the second. {26:11} And thou shalt

make fifty taches of brass, and put the taches into the loops,

and couple the tent together, that it may be one. {26:12}

Exodus Page 46

And the remnant that remaineth of the curtains of the tent,

the half curtain that remaineth, shall hang over the backside

of the tabernacle. {26:13} And a cubit on the one side, and

a cubit on the other side of that which remaineth in the

length of the curtains of the tent, it shall hang over the sides

of the tabernacle on this side and on that side, to cover it.

{26:14} And thou shalt make a covering for the tent [of]

rams' skins dyed red, and a covering above [of] badgers

skins.

{26:15} And thou shalt make boards for the tabernacle

[of] shittim wood standing up. {26:16} Ten cubits [shall be]

the length of a board, and a cubit and a half [shall be] the

breadth of one board. {26:17} Two tenons [shall there be]

in one board, set in order one against another: thus shalt

thou make for all the boards of the tabernacle. {26:18} And

thou shalt make the boards for the tabernacle, twenty boards

on the south side southward. {26:19} And thou shalt make

forty sockets of silver under the twenty boards; two sockets

under one board for his two tenons, and two sockets under

another board for his two tenons. {26:20} And for the

second side of the tabernacle on the north side [there shall

be] twenty boards: {26:21} And their forty sockets [of]

silver; two sockets under one board, and two sockets under

another board. {26:22} And for the sides of the tabernacle

westward thou shalt make six boards. {26:23} And two

boards shalt thou make for the corners of the tabernacle in

the two sides. {26:24} And they shall be coupled together

beneath, and they shall be coupled together above the head

of it unto one ring: thus shall it be for them both; they shall

be for the two corners. {26:25} And they shall be eight

boards, and their sockets [of] silver, sixteen sockets; two

sockets under one board, and two sockets under another

board.

{26:26} And thou shalt make bars [of] shittim wood; five

for the boards of the one side of the tabernacle, {26:27}

And five bars for the boards of the other side of the

tabernacle, and five bars for the boards of the side of the

tabernacle, for the two sides westward. {26:28} And the

middle bar in the midst of the boards shall reach from end to

end. {26:29} And thou shalt overlay the boards with gold,

and make their rings [of] gold [for] places for the bars: and

thou shalt overlay the bars with gold. {26:30} And thou

shalt rear up the tabernacle according to the fashion thereof

which was shewed thee in the mount.

{26:31} And thou shalt make a vail [of] blue, and purple,

and scarlet, and fine twined linen of cunning work: with

cherubims shall it be made: {26:32} And thou shalt hang it

upon four pillars of shittim [wood] overlaid with gold: their

hooks [shall be of] gold, upon the four sockets of silver.

{26:33} And thou shalt hang up the vail under the taches,

that thou mayest bring in thither within the vail the ark of

the testimony: and the vail shall divide unto you between

the holy [place] and the most holy. {26:34} And thou shalt

put the mercy seat upon the ark of the testimony in the most

holy [place. ]{26:35} And thou shalt set the table without

the vail, and the candlestick over against the table on the

side of the tabernacle toward the south: and thou shalt put

the table on the north side. {26:36} And thou shalt make an

hanging for the door of the tent, [of] blue, and purple, and

scarlet, and fine twined linen, wrought with needlework.

{26:37} And thou shalt make for the hanging five pillars

[of] shittim [wood,] and overlay them with gold, [and] their

hooks [shall be of] gold: and thou shalt cast five sockets of

brass for them.

{27:1} And thou shalt make an altar [of] shittim wood,

five cubits long, and five cubits broad; the altar shall be

foursquare: and the height thereof [shall be] three cubits.

{27:2} And thou shalt make the horns of it upon the four

corners thereof: his horns shall be of the same: and thou

shalt overlay it with brass. {27:3} And thou shalt make his

pans to receive his ashes, and his shovels, and his basons,

and his fleshhooks, and his firepans: all the vessels thereof

thou shalt make [of] brass. {27:4} And thou shalt make for

it a grate of network [of] brass; and upon the net shalt thou

make four brasen rings in the four corners thereof. {27:5}

And thou shalt put it under the compass of the altar beneath,

that the net may be even to the midst of the altar. {27:6}

And thou shalt make staves for the altar, staves [of] shittim

wood, and overlay them with brass. {27:7} And the staves

shall be put into the rings, and the staves shall be upon the

two sides of the altar, to bear it. {27:8} Hollow with boards

shalt thou make it: as it was shewed thee in the mount, so

shall they make [it.

]{27:9} And thou shalt make the court of the tabernacle:

for the south side southward [there shall be] hangings for

the court [of] fine twined linen of an hundred cubits long for

one side: {27:10} And the twenty pillars thereof and their

twenty sockets [shall be of] brass; the hooks of the pillars

and their fillets [shall be of] silver. {27:11} And likewise

for the north side in length [there shall be] hangings of an

hundred [cubits] long, and his twenty pillars and their

twenty sockets [of] brass; the hooks of the pillars and their

fillets [of] silver.

{27:12} And [for] the breadth of the court on the west

side [shall be] hangings of fifty cubits: their pillars ten, and

their sockets ten. {27:13} And the breadth of the court on

the east side eastward [shall be] fifty cubits. {27:14} The

hangings of one side [of the gate shall be] fifteen cubits:

their pillars three, and their sockets three. {27:15} And on

the other side [shall be] hangings fifteen [cubits:] their

pillars three, and their sockets three.

{27:16} And for the gate of the court [shall be] an

hanging of twenty cubits, [of] blue, and purple, and scarlet,

and fine twined linen, wrought with needlework: [and] their

pillars [shall be] four, and their sockets four. {27:17} All

the pillars round about the court [shall be] filleted with

silver; their hooks [shall be of] silver, and their sockets of

brass.

{27:18} The length of the court [shall be] an hundred

cubits, and the breadth fifty every where, and the height five

cubits [of] fine twined linen, and their sockets [of] brass.

{27:19} All the vessels of the tabernacle in all the service

thereof, and all the pins thereof, and all the pins of the court,

[shall be of] brass.

{27:20} And thou shalt command the children of Israel,

that they bring thee pure oil olive beaten for the light, to

cause the lamp to burn always. {27:21} In the tabernacle of

the congregation without the vail, which [is] before the

testimony, Aaron and his sons shall order it from evening to

morning before the LORD: [it shall be] a statute for ever

unto their generations on the behalf of the children of Israel.

{28:1} And take thou unto thee Aaron thy brother, and his

sons with him, from among the children of Israel, that he

may minister unto me in the priest's office, [even] Aaron,

Nadab and Abihu, Eleazar and Ithamar, Aaron's sons.

{28:2} And thou shalt make holy garments for Aaron thy

brother for glory and for beauty. {28:3} And thou shalt

Page 47 Exodus

speak unto all [that are] wise hearted, whom I have filled

with the spirit of wisdom, that they may make Aaron's

garments to consecrate him, that he may minister unto me in

the priest's office. {28:4} And these [are] the garments

which they shall make; a breastplate, and an ephod, and a

robe, and a broidered coat, a mitre, and a girdle: and they

shall make holy garments for Aaron thy brother, and his

sons, that he may minister unto me in the priest's office.

{28:5} And they shall take gold, and blue, and purple, and

scarlet, and fine linen.

{28:6} And they shall make the ephod [of] gold, [of] blue,

and [of] purple, [of] scarlet, and fine twined linen, with

cunning work. {28:7} It shall have the two shoulderpieces

thereof joined at the two edges thereof; and [so] it shall be

joined together. {28:8} And the curious girdle of the ephod,

which [is] upon it, shall be of the same, according to the

work thereof; [even of] gold, [of] blue, and purple, and

scarlet, and fine twined linen. {28:9} And thou shalt take

two onyx stones, and grave on them the names of the

children of Israel: {28:10} Six of their names on one stone,

and [the other] six names of the rest on the other stone,

according to their birth. {28:11} With the work of an

engraver in stone, [like] the engravings of a signet, shalt

thou engrave the two stones with the names of the children

of Israel: thou shalt make them to be set in ouches of gold.

{28:12} And thou shalt put the two stones upon the

shoulders of the ephod [for] stones of memorial unto the

children of Israel: and Aaron shall bear their names before

the LORD upon his two shoulders for a memorial.

{28:13} And thou shalt make ouches [of] gold; {28:14}

And two chains [of] pure gold at the ends; [of] wreathen

work shalt thou make them, and fasten the wreathen chains

to the ouches.

{28:15} And thou shalt make the breastplate of judgment

with cunning work; after the work of the ephod thou shalt

make it; [of] gold, [of] blue, and [of] purple, and [of]

scarlet, and [of] fine twined linen, shalt thou make it.

{28:16} Foursquare it shall be [being] doubled; a span

[shall be] the length thereof, and a span [shall be] the

breadth thereof. {28:17} And thou shalt set in it settings of

stones, [even] four rows of stones: [the first] row [shall be]

a sardius, a topaz, and a carbuncle: [this shall be] the first

row. {28:18} And the second row [shall be] an emerald, a

sapphire, and a diamond. {28:19} And the third row a

ligure, an agate, and an amethyst. {28:20} And the fourth

row a beryl, and an onyx, and a jasper: they shall be set in

gold in their inclosings. {28:21} And the stones shall be

with the names of the children of Israel, twelve, according

to their names, [like] the engravings of a signet; every one

with his name shall they be according to the twelve tribes.

{28:22} And thou shalt make upon the breastplate chains

at the ends [of] wreathen work [of] pure gold. {28:23} And

thou shalt make upon the breastplate two rings of gold, and

shalt put the two rings on the two ends of the breastplate.

{28:24} And thou shalt put the two wreathen [chains] of

gold in the two rings [which are] on the ends of the

breastplate. {28:25} And [the other] two ends of the two

wreathen [chains] thou shalt fasten in the two ouches, and

put [them] on the shoulderpieces of the ephod before it.

{28:26} And thou shalt make two rings of gold, and thou

shalt put them upon the two ends of the breastplate in the

border thereof, which [is] in the side of the ephod inward.

{28:27} And two [other] rings of gold thou shalt make, and

shalt put them on the two sides of the ephod underneath,

toward the forepart thereof, over against the [other]

coupling thereof, above the curious girdle of the ephod.

{28:28} And they shall bind the breastplate by the rings

thereof unto the rings of the ephod with a lace of blue, that

[it] may be above the curious girdle of the ephod, and that

the breastplate be not loosed from the ephod. {28:29} And

Aaron shall bear the names of the children of Israel in the

breastplate of judgment upon his heart, when he goeth in

unto the holy [place,] for a memorial before the LORD

continually.

{28:30} And thou shalt put in the breastplate of judgment

the Urim and the Thummim; and they shall be upon Aaron's

heart, when he goeth in before the LORD: and Aaron shall

bear the judgment of the children of Israel upon his heart

before the LORD continually.

{28:31} And thou shalt make the robe of the ephod all

[of] blue. {28:32} And there shall be an hole in the top of it,

in the midst thereof: it shall have a binding of woven work

round about the hole of it, as it were the hole of an

habergeon, that it be not rent.

{28:33} And [beneath] upon the hem of it thou shalt make

pomegranates [of] blue, and [of] purple, and [of] scarlet,

round about the hem thereof; and bells of gold between

them round about: {28:34} A golden bell and a

pomegranate, a golden bell and a pomegranate, upon the

hem of the robe round about. {28:35} And it shall be upon

Aaron to minister: and his sound shall be heard when he

goeth in unto the holy [place] before the LORD, and when

he cometh out, that he die not.

{28:36} And thou shalt make a plate [of] pure gold, and

grave upon it, [like] the engravings of a signet, HOLINESS

TO THE LORD. {28:37} And thou shalt put it on a blue

lace, that it may be upon the mitre; upon the forefront of the

mitre it shall be. {28:38} And it shall be upon Aaron's

forehead, that Aaron may bear the iniquity of the holy

things, which the children of Israel shall hallow in all their

holy gifts; and it shall be always upon his forehead, that

they may be accepted before the LORD.

{28:39} And thou shalt embroider the coat of fine linen,

and thou shalt make the mitre [of] fine linen, and thou shalt

make the girdle [of] needlework.

{28:40} And for Aaron's sons thou shalt make coats, and

thou shalt make for them girdles, and bonnets shalt thou

make for them, for glory and for beauty. {28:41} And thou

shalt put them upon Aaron thy brother, and his sons with

him; and shalt anoint them, and consecrate them, and

sanctify them, that they may minister unto me in the priest's

office. {28:42} And thou shalt make them linen breeches to

cover their nakedness; from the loins even unto the thighs

they shall reach: {28:43} And they shall be upon Aaron,

and upon his sons, when they come in unto the tabernacle of

the congregation, or when they come near unto the altar to

minister in the holy [place;] that they bear not iniquity, and

die: [it shall be] a statute for ever unto him and his seed

after him.

{29:1} And this [is] the thing that thou shalt do unto them

to hallow them, to minister unto me in the priest's office:

Take one young bullock, and two rams without blemish,

{29:2} And unleavened bread, and cakes unleavened

tempered with oil, and wafers unleavened anointed with oil:

[of] wheaten flour shalt thou make them. {29:3} And thou

shalt put them into one basket, and bring them in the basket,

Exodus Page 48

with the bullock and the two rams. {29:4} And Aaron and

his sons thou shalt bring unto the door of the tabernacle of

the congregation, and shalt wash them with water. {29:5}

And thou shalt take the garments, and put upon Aaron the

coat, and the robe of the ephod, and the ephod, and the

breastplate, and gird him with the curious girdle of the

ephod: {29:6} And thou shalt put the mitre upon his head,

and put the holy crown upon the mitre. {29:7} Then shalt

thou take the anointing oil, and pour [it] upon his head, and

anoint him. {29:8} And thou shalt bring his sons, and put

coats upon them. {29:9} And thou shalt gird them with

girdles, Aaron and his sons, and put the bonnets on them:

and the priest's office shall be theirs for a perpetual statute:

and thou shalt consecrate Aaron and his sons. {29:10} And

thou shalt cause a bullock to be brought before the

tabernacle of the congregation: and Aaron and his sons shall

put their hands upon the head of the bullock. {29:11} And

thou shalt kill the bullock before the LORD, [by] the door

of the tabernacle of the congregation. {29:12} And thou

shalt take of the blood of the bullock, and put [it] upon the

horns of the altar with thy finger, and pour all the blood

beside the bottom of the altar. {29:13} And thou shalt take

all the fat that covereth the inwards, and the caul [that is]

above the liver, and the two kidneys, and the fat that is upon

them, and burn [them] upon the altar. {29:14} But the flesh

of the bullock, and his skin, and his dung, shalt thou burn

with fire without the camp: it [is] a sin offering.

{29:15} Thou shalt also take one ram; and Aaron and his

sons shall put their hands upon the head of the ram. {29:16}

And thou shalt slay the ram, and thou shalt take his blood,

and sprinkle [it] round about upon the altar. {29:17} And

thou shalt cut the ram in pieces, and wash the inwards of

him, and his legs, and put [them] unto his pieces, and unto

his head. {29:18} And thou shalt burn the whole ram upon

the altar: it [is] a burnt offering unto the LORD: it [is] a

sweet savour, an offering made by fire unto the LORD.

{29:19} And thou shalt take the other ram; and Aaron and

his sons shall put their hands upon the head of the ram.

{29:20} Then shalt thou kill the ram, and take of his blood,

and put [it] upon the tip of the right ear of Aaron, and upon

the tip of the right ear of his sons, and upon the thumb of

their right hand, and upon the great toe of their right foot,

and sprinkle the blood upon the altar round about. {29:21}

And thou shalt take of the blood that [is] upon the altar, and

of the anointing oil, and sprinkle [it] upon Aaron, and upon

his garments, and upon his sons, and upon the garments of

his sons with him: and he shall be hallowed, and his

garments, and his sons, and his sons' garments with him.

{29:22} Also thou shalt take of the ram the fat and the

rump, and the fat that covereth the inwards, and the [caul]

above the liver, and the two kidneys, and the fat that [is]

upon them, and the right shoulder; for it [is] a ram of

consecration: {29:23} And one loaf of bread, and one cake

of oiled bread, and one wafer out of the basket of the

unleavened bread that [is] before the LORD: {29:24} And

thou shalt put all in the hands of Aaron, and in the hands of

his sons; and shalt wave them [for] a wave offering before

the LORD. {29:25} And thou shalt receive them of their

hands, and burn [them] upon the altar for a burnt offering,

for a sweet savour before the LORD: it [is] an offering

made by fire unto the LORD. {29:26} And thou shalt take

the breast of the ram of Aaron's consecration, and wave it

[for] a wave offering before the LORD: and it shall be thy

part. {29:27} And thou shalt sanctify the breast of the wave

offering, and the shoulder of the heave offering, which is

waved, and which is heaved up, of the ram of the

consecration, [even] of [that] which [is] for Aaron, and of

[that] which is for his sons: {29:28} And it shall be Aaron's

and his sons' by a statute for ever from the children of

Israel: for it [is] an heave offering: and it shall be an heave

offering from the children of Israel of the sacrifice of their

peace offerings, [even] their heave offering unto the LORD.

{29:29} And the holy garments of Aaron shall be his

sons' after him, to be anointed therein, and to be

consecrated in them. {29:30} [And] that son that is priest in

his stead shall put them on seven days, when he cometh into

the tabernacle of the congregation to minister in the holy

[place.

]{29:31} And thou shalt take the ram of the consecration,

and seethe his flesh in the holy place. {29:32} And Aaron

and his sons shall eat the flesh of the ram, and the bread that

[is] in the basket, [by] the door of the tabernacle of the

congregation. {29:33} And they shall eat those things

wherewith the atonement was made, to consecrate [and] to

sanctify them: but a stranger shall not eat [thereof,] because

they [are] holy. {29:34} And if ought of the flesh of the

consecrations, or of the bread, remain unto the morning,

then thou shalt burn the remainder with fire: it shall not be

eaten, because it [is] holy. {29:35} And thus shalt thou do

unto Aaron, and to his sons, according to all [things] which

I have commanded thee: seven days shalt thou consecrate

them. {29:36} And thou shalt offer every day a bullock

[for] a sin offering for atonement: and thou shalt cleanse the

altar, when thou hast made an atonement for it, and thou

shalt anoint it, to sanctify it. {29:37} Seven days thou shalt

make an atonement for the altar, and sanctify it; and it shall

be an altar most holy: whatsoever toucheth the altar shall be

holy.

{29:38} Now this [is that] which thou shalt offer upon the

altar; two lambs of the first year day by day continually.

{29:39} The one lamb thou shalt offer in the morning; and

the other lamb thou shalt offer at even: {29:40} And with

the one lamb a tenth deal of flour mingled with the fourth

part of an hin of beaten oil; and the fourth part of an hin of

wine [for] a drink offering. {29:41} And the other lamb

thou shalt offer at even, and shalt do thereto according to

the meat offering of the morning, and according to the drink

offering thereof, for a sweet savour, an offering made by

fire unto the LORD. {29:42} [This shall be] a continual

burnt offering throughout your generations the door of

the tabernacle of the congregation before the LORD: where

I will meet you, to speak there unto thee. {29:43} And there

I will meet with the children of Israel, and [the tabernacle]

shall be sanctified by my glory. {29:44} And I will sanctify

the tabernacle of the congregation, and the altar: I will

sanctify also both Aaron and his sons, to minister to me in

the priest's office.

{29:45} And I will dwell among the children of Israel,

and will be their God. {29:46} And they shall know that I

[am] the LORD their God, that brought them forth out of

the land of Egypt, that I may dwell among them: I [am] the

LORD their God.

{30:1} And thou shalt make an altar to burn incense upon:

[of] shittim wood shalt thou make it. {30:2} A cubit [shall

be] the length thereof, and a cubit the breadth thereof;

foursquare shall it be: and two cubits [shall be] the height

thereof: the horns thereof [shall be] of the same. {30:3} And

thou shalt overlay it with pure gold, the top thereof, and the

sides thereof round about, and the horns thereof; and thou

shalt make unto it a crown of gold round about. {30:4} And

two golden rings shalt thou make to it under the crown of it,

Page 49 Exodus

by the two corners thereof, upon the two sides of it shalt

thou make [it;] and they shall be for places for the staves to

bear it withal. {30:5} And thou shalt make the staves [of]

shittim wood, and overlay them with gold. {30:6} And thou

shalt put it before the vail that [is] by the ark of the

testimony, before the mercy seat that [is] over the

testimony, where I will meet with thee. {30:7} And Aaron

shall burn thereon sweet incense every morning: when he

dresseth the lamps, he shall burn incense upon it. {30:8}

And when Aaron lighteth the lamps at even, he shall burn

incense upon it, a perpetual incense before the LORD

throughout your generations. {30:9} Ye shall offer no

strange incense thereon, nor burnt sacrifice, nor meat

offering; neither shall ye pour drink offering thereon.

{30:10} And Aaron shall make an atonement upon the

horns of it once in a year with the blood of the sin offering

of atonements: once in the year shall he make atonement

upon it throughout your generations: it [is] most holy unto

the LORD.

{30:11} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{30:12} When thou takest the sum of the children of Israel

after their number, then shall they give every man a ransom

for his soul unto the LORD, when thou numberest them;

that there be no plague among them, when [thou] numberest

them. {30:13} This they shall give, every one that passeth

among them that are numbered, half a shekel after the

shekel of the sanctuary: (a shekel [is] twenty gerahs:) an

half shekel [shall be] the offering of the LORD. {30:14}

Every one that passeth among them that are numbered, from

twenty years old and above, shall give an offering unto the

LORD. {30:15} The rich shall not give more, and the poor

shall not give less than half a shekel, when [they] give an

offering unto the LORD, to make an atonement for your

souls. {30:16} And thou shalt take the atonement money of

the children of Israel, and shalt appoint it for the service of

the tabernacle of the congregation; that it may be a

memorial unto the children of Israel before the LORD, to

make an atonement for your souls.

{30:17} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{30:18} Thou shalt also make a laver [of] brass, and his

foot [also of] brass, to wash [withal:] and thou shalt put it

between the tabernacle of the congregation and the altar,

and thou shalt put water therein. {30:19} For Aaron and his

sons shall wash their hands and their feet thereat: {30:20}

When they go into the tabernacle of the congregation, they

shall wash with water, that they die not; or when they come

near to the altar to minister, to burn offering made by fire

unto the LORD: {30:21} So they shall wash their hands and

their feet, that they die not: and it shall be a statute for ever

to them, [even] to him and to his seed throughout their

generations.

{30:22} Moreover the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{30:23} Take thou also unto thee principal spices, of pure

myrrh five hundred [shekels,] and of sweet cinnamon half

so much, [even] two hundred and fifty [shekels,] and of

sweet calamus two hundred and fifty [shekels, ]{30:24}

And of cassia five hundred [shekels,] after the shekel of the

sanctuary, and of oil olive an hin: {30:25} And thou shalt

make it an oil of holy ointment, an ointment compound after

the art of the apothecary: it shall be an holy anointing oil.

{30:26} And thou shalt anoint the tabernacle of the

congregation therewith, and the ark of the testimony,

{30:27} And the table and all his vessels, and the

candlestick and his vessels, and the altar of incense, {30:28}

And the altar of burnt offering with all his vessels, and the

laver and his foot. {30:29} And thou shalt sanctify them,

that they may be most holy: whatsoever toucheth them shall

be holy. {30:30} And thou shalt anoint Aaron and his sons,

and consecrate them, that [they] may minister unto me in

the priest's office. {30:31} And thou shalt speak unto the

children of Israel, saying, This shall be an holy anointing oil

unto me throughout your generations. {30:32} Upon man's

flesh shall it not be poured, neither shall ye make [any

other] like it, after the composition of it: it [is] holy, [and] it

shall be holy unto you. {30:33} Whosoever compoundeth

[any] like it, or whosoever putteth [any] of it upon a

stranger, shall even be cut off from his people.

{30:34} And the LORD said unto Moses, Take unto thee

sweet spices, stacte, and onycha, and galbanum; [these]

sweet spices with pure frankincense: of each shall there be a

like [weight: ]{30:35} And thou shalt make it a perfume, a

confection after the art of the apothecary, tempered

together, pure [and] holy: {30:36} And thou shalt beat

[some] of it very small, and put of it before the testimony in

the tabernacle of the congregation, where I will meet with

thee: it shall be unto you most holy. {30:37} And [as for]

the perfume which thou shalt make, ye shall not make to

yourselves according to the composition thereof: it shall be

unto thee holy for the LORD. {30:38} Whosoever shall

make like unto that, to smell thereto, shall even be cut off

from his people.

{31:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {31:2}

See, I have called by name Bezaleel the son of Uri, the son

of Hur, of the tribe of Judah: {31:3} And I have filled him

with the spirit of God, in wisdom, and in understanding, and

in knowledge, and in all manner of workmanship, {31:4}

To devise cunning works, to work in gold, and in silver, and

in brass, {31:5} And in cutting of stones, to set [them,] and

in carving of timber, to work in all manner of workmanship.

{31:6} And I, behold, I have given with him Aholiab, the

son of Ahisamach, of the tribe of Dan: and in the hearts of

all that are wise hearted I have put wisdom, that they may

make all that I have commanded thee; {31:7} The

tabernacle of the congregation, and the ark of the testimony,

and the mercy seat that [is] thereupon, and all the furniture

of the tabernacle, {31:8} And the table and his furniture,

and the pure candlestick with all his furniture, and the altar

of incense, {31:9} And the altar of burnt offering with all

his furniture, and the laver and his foot, {31:10} And the

cloths of service, and the holy garments for Aaron the

priest, and the garments of his sons, to minister in the

priest's office, {31:11} And the anointing oil, and sweet

incense for the holy [place:] according to all that I have

commanded thee shall they do.

{31:12} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{31:13} Speak thou also unto the children of Israel, saying,

Verily my sabbaths ye shall keep: for it is a sign between

me and you throughout your generations; that ye may know

that I [am] the LORD that doth sanctify you. {31:14} Ye

shall keep the sabbath therefore; for it [is] holy unto you:

every one that defileth it shall surely be put to death: for

whosoever doeth [any] work therein, that soul shall be cut

off from among his people. {31:15} Six days may work be

done; but in the seventh is the sabbath of rest, holy to the

LORD: whosoever doeth [any] work in the sabbath day, he

shall surely be put to death. {31:16} Wherefore the children

of Israel shall keep the sabbath, to observe the sabbath

throughout their generations, [for] a perpetual covenant.

{31:17} It [is] a sign between me and the children of Israel

for ever: for [in] six days the LORD made heaven and earth,

and on the seventh day he rested, and was refreshed.

Exodus Page 50

{31:18} And he gave unto Moses, when he had made an

end of communing with him upon mount Sinai, two tables

of testimony, tables of stone, written with the finger of God.

{32:1} And when the people saw that Moses delayed to

come down out of the mount, the people gathered

themselves together unto Aaron, and said unto him, Up,

make us gods, which shall go before us; for [as for] this

Moses, the man that brought us up out of the land of Egypt,

we wot not what is become of him. {32:2} And Aaron said

unto them, Break off the golden earrings, which [are] in the

ears of your wives, of your sons, and of your daughters, and

bring [them] unto me. {32:3} And all the people brake off

the golden earrings which [were] in their ears, and brought

[them] unto Aaron. {32:4} And he received [them] at their

hand, and fashioned it with a graving tool, after he had

made it a molten calf: and they said, These [be] thy gods, O

Israel, which brought thee up out of the land of Egypt.

{32:5} And when Aaron saw [it,] he built an altar before it;

and Aaron made proclamation, and said, To morrow [is] a

feast to the LORD. {32:6} And they rose up early on the

morrow, and offered burnt offerings, and brought peace

offerings; and the people sat down to eat and to drink, and

rose up to play.

{32:7} And the LORD said unto Moses, Go, get thee

down; for thy people, which thou broughtest out of the land

of Egypt, have corrupted [themselves: ]{32:8} They have

turned aside quickly out of the way which I commanded

them: they have made them a molten calf, and have

worshipped it, and have sacrificed thereunto, and said,

These [be] thy gods, O Israel, which have brought thee up

out of the land of Egypt. {32:9} And the LORD said unto

Moses, I have seen this people, and, behold, it [is] a

stiffnecked people: {32:10} Now therefore let me alone,

that my wrath may wax hot against them, and that I may

consume them: and I will make of thee a great nation.

{32:11} And Moses besought the LORD his God, and said,

LORD, why doth thy wrath wax hot against thy people,

which thou hast brought forth out of the land of Egypt with

great power, and with a mighty hand? {32:12} Wherefore

should the Egyptians speak, and say, For mischief did he

bring them out, to slay them in the mountains, and to

consume them from the face of the earth? Turn from thy

fierce wrath, and repent of this evil against thy people.

{32:13} Remember Abraham, Isaac, and Israel, thy

servants, to whom thou swarest by thine own self, and saidst

unto them, I will multiply your seed as the stars of heaven,

and all this land that I have spoken of will I give unto your

seed, and they shall inherit [it] for ever. {32:14} And the

LORD repented of the evil which he thought to do unto his

people.

{32:15} And Moses turned, and went down from the

mount, and the two tables of the testimony [were] in his

hand: the tables [were] written on both their sides; on the

one side and on the other [were] they written. {32:16} And

the tables [were] the work of God, and the writing [was] the

writing of God, graven upon the tables. {32:17} And when

Joshua heard the noise of the people as they shouted, he said

unto Moses, [There is] a noise of war in the camp. {32:18}

And he said, [It is] not the voice of [them that] shout for

mastery, neither [is it] the voice of [them that] cry for being

overcome: [but] the noise of [them that] sing do I hear.

{32:19} And it came to pass, as soon as he came nigh

unto the camp, that he saw the calf, and the dancing: and

Moses' anger waxed hot, and he cast the tables out of his

hands, and brake them beneath the mount. {32:20} And he

took the calf which they had made, and burnt [it] in the fire,

and ground [it] to powder, and strawed [it] upon the water,

and made the children of Israel drink [of it. ]{32:21} And

Moses said unto Aaron, What did this people unto thee, that

thou hast brought so great a sin upon them? {32:22} And

Aaron said, Let not the anger of my lord wax hot: thou

knowest the people, that they are [set] on mischief. {32:23}

For they said unto me, Make us gods, which shall go before

us: for [as for] this Moses, the man that brought us up out of

the land of Egypt, we wot not what is become of him.

{32:24} And I said unto them, Whosoever hath any gold, let

them break [it] off. So they gave [it] me: then I cast it into

the fire, and there came out this calf.

{32:25} And when Moses saw that the people [were]

naked; (for Aaron had made them naked unto [their] shame

among their enemies:) {32:26} Then Moses stood in the

gate of the camp, and said, Who [is] on the LORD'S side?

[let him come] unto me. And all the sons of Levi gathered

themselves together unto him. {32:27} And he said unto

them, Thus saith the LORD God of Israel, Put every man

his sword by his side, [and] go in and out from gate to gate

throughout the camp, and slay every man his brother, and

every man his companion, and every man his neighbour.

{32:28} And the children of Levi did according to the word

of Moses: and there fell of the people that day about three

thousand men. {32:29} For Moses had said, Consecrate

yourselves to day to the LORD, even every man upon his

son, and upon his brother; that he may bestow upon you a

blessing this day.

{32:30} And it came to pass on the morrow, that Moses

said unto the people, Ye have sinned a great sin: and now I

will go up unto the LORD; peradventure I shall make an

atonement for your sin. {32:31} And Moses returned unto

the LORD, and said, Oh, this people have sinned a great sin,

and have made them gods of gold. {32:32} Yet now, if thou

wilt forgive their sin-; and if not, blot me, I pray thee, out

of thy book which thou hast written. {32:33} And the

LORD said unto Moses, Whosoever hath sinned against me,

him will I blot out of my book. {32:34} Therefore now go,

lead the people unto [the place] of which I have spoken unto

thee: behold, mine Angel shall go before thee: nevertheless

in the day when I visit I will visit their sin upon them.

{32:35} And the LORD plagued the people, because they

made the calf, which Aaron made.

{33:1} And the LORD said unto Moses, Depart, [and] go

up hence, thou and the people which thou hast brought up

out of the land of Egypt, unto the land which I sware unto

Abraham, to Isaac, and to Jacob, saying, Unto thy seed will

I give it: {33:2} And I will send an angel before thee; and I

will drive out the Canaanite, the Amorite, and the Hittite,

and the Perizzite, the Hivite, and the Jebusite: {33:3} Unto

a land flowing with milk and honey: for I will not go up in

the midst of thee; for thou [art] a stiffnecked people: lest I

consume thee in the way.

{33:4} And when the people heard these evil tidings, they

mourned: and no man did put on him his ornaments. {33:5}

For the LORD had said unto Moses, Say unto the children

of Israel, Ye [are] a stiffnecked people: I will come up into

the midst of thee in a moment, and consume thee: therefore

now put off thy ornaments from thee, that I may know what

to do unto thee. {33:6} And the children of Israel stripped

themselves of their ornaments by the mount Horeb. {33:7}

And Moses took the tabernacle, and pitched it without the

camp, afar off from the camp, and called it the Tabernacle

of the congregation. And it came to pass, [that] every one

Page 51 Exodus

which sought the LORD went out unto the tabernacle of the

congregation, which [was] without the camp. {33:8} And it

came to pass, when Moses went out unto the tabernacle,

[that] all the people rose up, and stood every man his

tent door, and looked after Moses, until he was gone into

the tabernacle. {33:9} And it came to pass, as Moses

entered into the tabernacle, the cloudy pillar descended, and

stood the door of the tabernacle, and [the] LORD talked

with Moses. {33:10} And all the people saw the cloudy

pillar stand the tabernacle door: and all the people rose

up and worshipped, every man [in] his tent door. {33:11}

And the LORD spake unto Moses face to face, as a man

speaketh unto his friend. And he turned again into the camp:

but his servant Joshua, the son of Nun, a young man,

departed not out of the tabernacle.

{33:12} And Moses said unto the LORD, See, thou sayest

unto me, Bring up this people: and thou hast not let me

know whom thou wilt send with me. Yet thou hast said, I

know thee by name, and thou hast also found grace in my

sight. {33:13} Now therefore, I pray thee, if I have found

grace in thy sight, shew me now thy way, that I may know

thee, that I may find grace in thy sight: and consider that

this nation [is] thy people. {33:14} And he said, My

presence shall go [with thee,] and I will give thee rest.

{33:15} And he said unto him, If thy presence go not [with

me,] carry us not up hence. {33:16} For wherein shall it be

known here that I and thy people have found grace in thy

sight? [is it] not in that thou goest with us? so shall we be

separated, I and thy people, from all the people that [are]

upon the face of the earth. {33:17} And the LORD said

unto Moses, I will do this thing also that thou hast spoken:

for thou hast found grace in my sight, and I know thee by

name. {33:18} And he said, I beseech thee, shew me thy

glory. {33:19} And he said, I will make all my goodness

pass before thee, and I will proclaim the name of the LORD

before thee; and will be gracious to whom I will be

gracious, and will shew mercy on whom I will shew mercy.

{33:20} And he said, Thou canst not see my face: for there

shall no man see me, and live. {33:21} And the LORD said,

Behold, [there is] a place by me, and thou shalt stand upon a

rock: {33:22} And it shall come to pass, while my glory

passeth by, that I will put thee in a clift of the rock, and will

cover thee with my hand while I pass by: {33:23} And I

will take away mine hand, and thou shalt see my back parts:

but my face shall not be seen.

{34:1} And the LORD said unto Moses, Hew thee two

tables of stone like unto the first: and I will write upon

[these] tables the words that were in the first tables, which

thou brakest. {34:2} And be ready in the morning, and

come up in the morning unto mount Sinai, and present

thyself there to me in the top of the mount. {34:3} And no

man shall come up with thee, neither let any man be seen

throughout all the mount; neither let the flocks nor herds

feed before that mount.

{34:4} And he hewed two tables of stone like unto the

first; and Moses rose up early in the morning, and went up

unto mount Sinai, as the LORD had commanded him, and

took in his hand the two tables of stone. {34:5} And the

LORD descended in the cloud, and stood with him there,

and proclaimed the name of the LORD. {34:6} And the

LORD passed by before him, and proclaimed, The LORD,

The LORD God, merciful and gracious, longsuffering, and

abundant in goodness and truth, {34:7} Keeping mercy for

thousands, forgiving iniquity and transgression and sin, and

that will by no means clear [the guilty;] visiting the iniquity

of the fathers upon the children, and upon the children's

children, unto the third and to the fourth [generation.

]{34:8} And Moses made haste, and bowed his head toward

the earth, and worshipped. {34:9} And he said, If now I

have found grace in thy sight, O Lord, let my Lord, I pray

thee, go among us; for it [is] a stiffnecked people; and

pardon our iniquity and our sin, and take us for thine

inheritance.

{34:10} And he said, Behold, I make a covenant: before

all thy people I will do marvels, such as have not been done

in all the earth, nor in any nation: and all the people among

which thou [art] shall see the work of the LORD: for it [is] a

terrible thing that I will do with thee. {34:11} Observe thou

that which I command thee this day: behold, I drive out

before thee the Amorite, and the Canaanite, and the Hittite,

and the Perizzite, and the Hivite, and the Jebusite. {34:12}

Take heed to thyself, lest thou make a covenant with the

inhabitants of the land whither thou goest, lest it be for a

snare in the midst of thee: {34:13} But ye shall destroy their

altars, break their images, and cut down their groves:

{34:14} For thou shalt worship no other god: for the LORD,

whose name [is] Jealous, [is] a jealous God: {34:15} Lest

thou make a covenant with the inhabitants of the land, and

they go a whoring after their gods, and do sacrifice unto

their gods, and [one] call thee, and thou eat of his sacrifice;

{34:16} And thou take of their daughters unto thy sons, and

their daughters go a whoring after their gods, and make thy

sons go a whoring after their gods. {34:17} Thou shalt

make thee no molten gods.

{34:18} The feast of unleavened bread shalt thou keep.

Seven days thou shalt eat unleavened bread, as I

commanded thee, in the time of the month Abib: for in the

month Abib thou camest out from Egypt. {34:19} All that

openeth the matrix [is] mine; and every firstling among thy

cattle, [whether] ox or sheep, [that is male. ]{34:20} But the

firstling of an ass thou shalt redeem with a lamb: and if thou

redeem [him] not, then shalt thou break his neck. All the

firstborn of thy sons thou shalt redeem. And none shall

appear before me empty.

{34:21} Six days thou shalt work, but on the seventh day

thou shalt rest: in earing time and in harvest thou shalt rest.

{34:22} And thou shalt observe the feast of weeks, of the

firstfruits of wheat harvest, and the feast of ingathering at

the year's end.

{34:23} Thrice in the year shall all your men children

appear before the Lord GOD, the God of Israel. {34:24} For

I will cast out the nations before thee, and enlarge thy

borders: neither shall any man desire thy land, when thou

shalt go up to appear before the LORD thy God thrice in the

year. {34:25} Thou shalt not offer the blood of my sacrifice

with leaven; neither shall the sacrifice of the feast of the

passover be left unto the morning. {34:26} The first of the

firstfruits of thy land thou shalt bring unto the house of the

LORD thy God. Thou shalt not seethe a kid in his mother's

milk. {34:27} And the LORD said unto Moses, Write thou

these words: for after the tenor of these words I have made a

covenant with thee and with Israel. {34:28} And he was

there with the LORD forty days and forty nights; he did

neither eat bread, nor drink water. And he wrote upon the

tables the words of the covenant, the ten commandments.

{34:29} And it came to pass, when Moses came down

from mount Sinai with the two tables of testimony in

Moses' hand, when he came down from the mount, that

Moses wist not that the skin of his face shone while he

Exodus Page 52

talked with him. {34:30} And when Aaron and all the

children of Israel saw Moses, behold, the skin of his face

shone; and they were afraid to come nigh him. {34:31} And

Moses called unto them; and Aaron and all the rulers of the

congregation returned unto him: and Moses talked with

them. {34:32} And afterward all the children of Israel came

nigh: and he gave them in commandment all that the LORD

had spoken with him in mount Sinai. {34:33} And [till]

Moses had done speaking with them, he put a vail on his

face. {34:34} But when Moses went in before the LORD to

speak with him, he took the vail off, until he came out. And

he came out, and spake unto the children of Israel [that]

which he was commanded. {34:35} And the children of

Israel saw the face of Moses, that the skin of Moses' face

shone: and Moses put the vail upon his face again, until he

went in to speak with him.

{35:1} And Moses gathered all the congregation of the

children of Israel together, and said unto them, These [are]

the words which the LORD hath commanded, that [ye]

should do them. {35:2} Six days shall work be done, but on

the seventh day there shall be to you an holy day, a sabbath

of rest to the LORD: whosoever doeth work therein shall be

put to death. {35:3} Ye shall kindle no fire throughout your

habitations upon the sabbath day.

{35:4} And Moses spake unto all the congregation of the

children of Israel, saying, This [is] the thing which the

LORD commanded, saying, {35:5} Take ye from among

you an offering unto the LORD: whosoever [is] of a willing

heart, let him bring it, an offering of the LORD; gold, and

silver, and brass, {35:6} And blue, and purple, and scarlet,

and fine linen, and goats' [hair, ]{35:7} And rams' skins

dyed red, and badgers' skins, and shittim wood, {35:8} And

oil for the light, and spices for anointing oil, and for the

sweet incense, {35:9} And onyx stones, and stones to be set

for the ephod, and for the breastplate. {35:10} And every

wise hearted among you shall come, and make all that the

LORD hath commanded; {35:11} The tabernacle, his tent,

and his covering, his taches, and his boards, his bars, his

pillars, and his sockets, {35:12} The ark, and the staves

thereof, [with] the mercy seat, and the vail of the covering,

{35:13} The table, and his staves, and all his vessels, and

the shewbread, {35:14} The candlestick also for the light,

and his furniture, and his lamps, with the oil for the light,

{35:15} And the incense altar, and his staves, and the

anointing oil, and the sweet incense, and the hanging for the

door at the entering in of the tabernacle, {35:16} The altar

of burnt offering, with his brasen grate, his staves, and all

his vessels, the laver and his foot, {35:17} The hangings of

the court, his pillars, and their sockets, and the hanging for

the door of the court, {35:18} The pins of the tabernacle,

and the pins of the court, and their cords, {35:19} The

cloths of service, to do service in the holy [place,] the holy

garments for Aaron the priest, and the garments of his sons,

to minister in the priest's office.

{35:20} And all the congregation of the children of Israel

departed from the presence of Moses. {35:21} And they

came, every one whose heart stirred him up, and every one

whom his spirit made willing, [and] they brought the

LORD'S offering to the work of the tabernacle of the

congregation, and for all his service, and for the holy

garments. {35:22} And they came, both men and women, as

many as were willing hearted, [and] brought bracelets, and

earrings, and rings, and tablets, all jewels of gold: and every

man that offered [offered] an offering of gold unto the

LORD. {35:23} And every man, with whom was found

blue, and purple, and scarlet, and fine linen, and goats'

[hair,] and red skins of rams, and badgers' skins, brought

[them. ]{35:24} Every one that did offer an offering of

silver and brass brought the LORD'S offering: and every

man, with whom was found shittim wood for any work of

the service, brought [it. ]{35:25} And all the women that

were wise hearted did spin with their hands, and brought

that which they had spun, [both] of blue, and of purple,

[and] of scarlet, and of fine linen. {35:26} And all the

women whose heart stirred them up in wisdom spun goats'

[hair. ]{35:27} And the rulers brought onyx stones, and

stones to be set, for the ephod, and for the breastplate;

{35:28} And spice, and oil for the light, and for the

anointing oil, and for the sweet incense. {35:29} The

children of Israel brought a willing offering unto the LORD,

every man and woman, whose heart made them willing to

bring for all manner of work, which the LORD had

commanded to be made by the hand of Moses.

{35:30} And Moses said unto the children of Israel, See,

the LORD hath called by name Bezaleel the son of Uri, the

son of Hur, of the tribe of Judah; {35:31} And he hath filled

him with the spirit of God, in wisdom, in understanding,

and in knowledge, and in all manner of workmanship;

{35:32} And to devise curious works, to work in gold, and

in silver, and in brass, {35:33} And in the cutting of stones,

to set [them,] and in carving of wood, to make any manner

of cunning work. {35:34} And he hath put in his heart that

he may teach, [both] he, and Aholiab, the son of

Ahisamach, of the tribe of Dan. {35:35} Them hath he

filled with wisdom of heart, to work all manner of work, of

the engraver, and of the cunning workman, and of the

embroiderer, in blue, and in purple, in scarlet, and in fine

linen, and of the weaver, [even] of them that do any work,

and of those that devise cunning work.

{36:1} Then wrought Bezaleel and Aholiab, and every

wise hearted man, in whom the LORD put wisdom and

understanding to know how to work all manner of work for

the service of the sanctuary, according to all that the LORD

had commanded. {36:2} And Moses called Bezaleel and

Aholiab, and every wise hearted man, in whose heart the

LORD had put wisdom, [even] every one whose heart

stirred him up to come unto the work to do it: {36:3} And

they received of Moses all the offering, which the children

of Israel had brought for the work of the service of the

sanctuary, to make it [withal.] And they brought yet unto

him free offerings every morning. {36:4} And all the wise

men, that wrought all the work of the sanctuary, came every

man from his work which they made;

{36:5} And they spake unto Moses, saying, The people

bring much more than enough for the service of the work,

which the LORD commanded to make. {36:6} And Moses

gave commandment, and they caused it to be proclaimed

throughout the camp, saying, Let neither man nor woman

make any more work for the offering of the sanctuary. So

the people were restrained from bringing. {36:7} For the

stuff they had was sufficient for all the work to make it, and

too much.

{36:8} And every wise hearted man among them that

wrought the work of the tabernacle made ten curtains [of]

fine twined linen, and blue, and purple, and scarlet: [with]

cherubims of cunning work made he them. {36:9} The

length of one curtain [was] twenty and eight cubits, and the

breadth of one curtain four cubits: the curtains [were] all of

one size. {36:10} And he coupled the five curtains one unto

another: and [the other] five curtains he coupled one unto

another. {36:11} And he made loops of blue on the edge of

Page 53 Exodus

one curtain from the selvedge in the coupling: likewise he

made in the uttermost side of [another] curtain, in the

coupling of the second. {36:12} Fifty loops made he in one

curtain, and fifty loops made he in the edge of the curtain

which [was] in the coupling of the second: the loops held

one [curtain] to another. {36:13} And he made fifty taches

of gold, and coupled the curtains one unto another with the

taches: so it became one tabernacle.

{36:14} And he made curtains [of] goats' [hair] for the

tent over the tabernacle: eleven curtains he made them.

{36:15} The length of one curtain [was] thirty cubits, and

four cubits [was] the breadth of one curtain: the eleven

curtains [were] of one size. {36:16} And he coupled five

curtains by themselves, and six curtains by themselves.

{36:17} And he made fifty loops upon the uttermost edge of

the curtain in the coupling, and fifty loops made he upon the

edge of the curtain which coupleth the second. {36:18} And

he made fifty taches [of] brass to couple the tent together,

that it might be one. {36:19} And he made a covering for

the tent [of] rams' skins dyed red, and a covering [of]

badgers' skins above [that.

]{36:20} And he made boards for the tabernacle [of]

shittim wood, standing up. {36:21} The length of a board

[was] ten cubits, and the breadth of a board one cubit and a

half. {36:22} One board had two tenons, equally distant one

from another: thus did he make for all the boards of the

tabernacle. {36:23} And he made boards for the tabernacle;

twenty boards for the south side southward: {36:24} And

forty sockets of silver he made under the twenty boards; two

sockets under one board for his two tenons, and two sockets

under another board for his two tenons. {36:25} And for the

other side of the tabernacle, [which is] toward the north

corner, he made twenty boards, {36:26} And their forty

sockets of silver; two sockets under one board, and two

sockets under another board. {36:27} And for the sides of

the tabernacle westward he made six boards. {36:28} And

two boards made he for the corners of the tabernacle in the

two sides. {36:29} And they were coupled beneath, and

coupled together at the head thereof, to one ring: thus he did

to both of them in both the corners. {36:30} And there were

eight boards; and their sockets [were] sixteen sockets of

silver, under every board two sockets.

{36:31} And he made bars of shittim wood; five for the

boards of the one side of the tabernacle, {36:32} And five

bars for the boards of the other side of the tabernacle, and

five bars for the boards of the tabernacle for the sides

westward. {36:33} And he made the middle bar to shoot

through the boards from the one end to the other. {36:34}

And he overlaid the boards with gold, and made their rings

[of] gold [to be] places for the bars, and overlaid the bars

with gold.

{36:35} And he made a vail [of] blue, and purple, and

scarlet, and fine twined linen: [with] cherubims made he it

of cunning work. {36:36} And he made thereunto four

pillars [of] shittim [wood,] and overlaid them with gold:

their hooks [were of] gold; and he cast for them four sockets

of silver.

{36:37} And he made an hanging for the tabernacle door

[of] blue, and purple, and scarlet, and fine twined linen, of

needlework; {36:38} And the five pillars of it with their

hooks: and he overlaid their chapiters and their fillets with

gold: but their five sockets [were of] brass.

{37:1} And Bezaleel made the ark [of] shittim wood: two

cubits and a half [was] the length of it, and a cubit and a

half the breadth of it, and a cubit and a half the height of it:

{37:2} And he overlaid it with pure gold within and

without, and made a crown of gold to it round about. {37:3}

And he cast for it four rings of gold, [to be set] by the four

corners of it; even two rings upon the one side of it, and two

rings upon the other side of it. {37:4} And he made staves

[of] shittim wood, and overlaid them with gold. {37:5} And

he put the staves into the rings by the sides of the ark, to

bear the ark.

{37:6} And he made the mercy seat [of] pure gold: two

cubits and a half [was] the length thereof, and one cubit and

a half the breadth thereof. {37:7} And he made two

cherubims [of] gold, beaten out of one piece made he them,

on the two ends of the mercy seat; {37:8} One cherub on

the end on this side, and another cherub on the [other] end

on that side: out of the mercy seat made he the cherubims

on the two ends thereof. {37:9} And the cherubims spread

out [their] wings on high, [and] covered with their wings

over the mercy seat, with their faces one to another; [even

]to the mercy seatward were the faces of the cherubims.

{37:10} And he made the table of shittim wood: two

cubits [was] the length thereof, and a cubit the breadth

thereof, and a cubit and a half the height thereof: {37:11}

And he overlaid it with pure gold, and made thereunto a

crown of gold round about. {37:12} Also he made thereunto

a border of an handbreadth round about; and made a crown

of gold for the border thereof round about. {37:13} And he

cast for it four rings of gold, and put the rings upon the four

corners that [were] in the four feet thereof. {37:14} Over

against the border were the rings, the places for the staves to

bear the table. {37:15} And he made the staves [of] shittim

wood, and overlaid them with gold, to bear the table.

{37:16} And he made the vessels which [were] upon the

table, his dishes, and his spoons, and his bowls, and his

covers to cover withal, [of] pure gold.

{37:17} And he made the candlestick [of] pure gold: [of]

beaten work made he the candlestick; his shaft, and his

branch, his bowls, his knops, and his flowers, were of the

same: {37:18} And six branches going out of the sides

thereof; three branches of the candlestick out of the one side

thereof, and three branches of the candlestick out of the

other side thereof: {37:19} Three bowls made after the

fashion of almonds in one branch, a knop and a flower; and

three bowls made like almonds in another branch, a knop

and a flower: so throughout the six branches going out of

the candlestick. {37:20} And in the candlestick [were] four

bowls made like almonds, his knops, and his flowers:

{37:21} And a knop under two branches of the same, and a

knop under two branches of the same, and a knop under two

branches of the same, according to the six branches going

out of it. {37:22} Their knops and their branches were of

the same: all of it [was] one beaten work [of] pure gold.

{37:23} And he made his seven lamps, and his snuffers, and

his snuffdishes, [of] pure gold. {37:24} [Of] a talent of pure

gold made he it, and all the vessels thereof.

{37:25} And he made the incense altar [of] shittim wood:

the length of it [was] a cubit, and the breadth of it a cubit; it

[was] foursquare; and two cubits [was] the height of it; the

horns thereof were of the same. {37:26} And he overlaid it

with pure gold, [both] the top of it, and the sides thereof

round about, and the horns of it: also he made unto it a

crown of gold round about. {37:27} And he made two rings

of gold for it under the crown thereof, by the two corners of

it, upon the two sides thereof, to be places for the staves to

Exodus Page 54

bear it withal. {37:28} And he made the staves [of] shittim

wood, and overlaid them with gold.

{37:29} And he made the holy anointing oil, and the pure

incense of sweet spices, according to the work of the

apothecary.

{38:1} And he made the altar of burnt offering [of]

shittim wood: five cubits [was] the length thereof, and five

cubits the breadth thereof; [it was] foursquare; and three

cubits the height thereof. {38:2} And he made the horns

thereof on the four corners of it; the horns thereof were of

the same: and he overlaid it with brass. {38:3} And he made

all the vessels of the altar, the pots, and the shovels, and the

basons, [and] the fleshhooks, and the firepans: all the

vessels thereof made he [of] brass. {38:4} And he made for

the altar a brasen grate of network under the compass

thereof beneath unto the midst of it. {38:5} And he cast four

rings for the four ends of the grate of brass, [to be] places

for the staves. {38:6} And he made the staves [of] shittim

wood, and overlaid them with brass. {38:7} And he put the

staves into the rings on the sides of the altar, to bear it

withal; he made the altar hollow with boards.

{38:8} And he made the laver [of] brass, and the foot of it

[of] brass, of the lookingglasses of [the women] assembling,

which assembled the door of the tabernacle of the

congregation.

{38:9} And he made the court: on the south side

southward the hangings of the court [were of] fine twined

linen, an hundred cubits: {38:10} Their pillars [were]

twenty, and their brasen sockets twenty; the hooks of the

pillars and their fillets [were of] silver. {38:11} And for the

north side [the hangings were] an hundred cubits, their

pillars [were] twenty, and their sockets of brass twenty; the

hooks of the pillars and their fillets [of] silver. {38:12} And

for the west side [were] hangings of fifty cubits, their pillars

ten, and their sockets ten; the hooks of the pillars and their

fillets [of] silver. {38:13} And for the east side eastward

fifty cubits. {38:14} The hangings of the one side [of the

gate were] fifteen cubits; their pillars three, and their

sockets three. {38:15} And for the other side of the court

gate, on this hand and that hand, [were] hangings of fifteen

cubits; their pillars three, and their sockets three. {38:16}

All the hangings of the court round about [were] of fine

twined linen. {38:17} And the sockets for the pillars [were

of] brass; the hooks of the pillars and their fillets [of] silver;

and the overlaying of their chapiters [of] silver; and all the

pillars of the court [were] filleted with silver. {38:18} And

the hanging for the gate of the court [was] needlework, [of]

blue, and purple, and scarlet, and fine twined linen: and

twenty cubits [was] the length, and the height in the breadth

[was] five cubits, answerable to the hangings of the court.

{38:19} And their pillars [were] four, and their sockets [of]

brass four; their hooks [of] silver, and the overlaying of

their chapiters and their fillets [of] silver. {38:20} And all

the pins of the tabernacle, and of the court round about,

[were of] brass.

{38:21} This is the sum of the tabernacle, [even] of the

tabernacle of testimony, as it was counted, according to the

commandment of Moses, [for] the service of the Levites, by

the hand of Ithamar, son to Aaron the priest. {38:22} And

Bezaleel the son of Uri, the son of Hur, of the tribe of

Judah, made all that the LORD commanded Moses. {38:23}

And with him [was] Aholiab, son of Ahisamach, of the tribe

of Dan, an engraver, and a cunning workman, and an

embroiderer in blue, and in purple, and in scarlet, and fine

linen. {38:24} All the gold that was occupied for the work

in all the work of the holy [place,] even the gold of the

offering, was twenty and nine talents, and seven hundred

and thirty shekels, after the shekel of the sanctuary. {38:25}

And the silver of them that were numbered of the

congregation [was] an hundred talents, and a thousand

seven hundred and threescore and fifteen shekels, after the

shekel of the sanctuary: {38:26} A bekah for every man,

[that is,] half a shekel, after the shekel of the sanctuary, for

every one that went to be numbered, from twenty years old

and upward, for six hundred thousand and three thousand

and five hundred and fifty [men. ]{38:27} And of the

hundred talents of silver were cast the sockets of the

sanctuary, and the sockets of the vail; an hundred sockets of

the hundred talents, a talent for a socket. {38:28} And of the

thousand seven hundred seventy and five [shekels] he made

hooks for the pillars, and overlaid their chapiters, and

filleted them. {38:29} And the brass of the offering [was]

seventy talents, and two thousand and four hundred shekels.

{38:30} And therewith he made the sockets to the door of

the tabernacle of the congregation, and the brasen altar, and

the brasen grate for it, and all the vessels of the altar,

{38:31} And the sockets of the court round about, and the

sockets of the court gate, and all the pins of the tabernacle,

and all the pins of the court round about.

{39:1} And of the blue, and purple, and scarlet, they made

cloths of service, to do service in the holy [place,] and made

the holy garments for Aaron; as the LORD commanded

Moses. {39:2} And he made the ephod [of] gold, blue, and

purple, and scarlet, and fine twined linen. {39:3} And they

did beat the gold into thin plates, and cut [it into] wires, to

work [it] in the blue, and in the purple, and in the scarlet,

and in the fine linen, [with] cunning work. {39:4} They

made shoulderpieces for it, to couple [it] together: by the

two edges was it coupled together. {39:5} And the curious

girdle of his ephod, that [was] upon it, [was] of the same,

according to the work thereof; [of] gold, blue, and purple,

and scarlet, and fine twined linen; as the LORD commanded

Moses.

{39:6} And they wrought onyx stones inclosed in ouches

of gold, graven, as signets are graven, with the names of the

children of Israel. {39:7} And he put them on the shoulders

of the ephod, [that they should be] stones for a memorial to

the children of Israel; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{39:8} And he made the breastplate [of] cunning work,

like the work of the ephod; [of] gold, blue, and purple, and

scarlet, and fine twined linen. {39:9} It was foursquare;

they made the breastplate double: a span [was] the length

thereof, and a span the breadth thereof, [being] doubled.

{39:10} And they set in it four rows of stones: [the first]

row [was] a sardius, a topaz, and a carbuncle: this [was] the

first row. {39:11} And the second row, an emerald, a

sapphire, and a diamond. {39:12} And the third row, a

ligure, an agate, and an amethyst. {39:13} And the fourth

row, a beryl, an onyx, and a jasper: [they were] inclosed in

ouches of gold in their inclosings. {39:14} And the stones

[were] according to the names of the children of Israel,

twelve, according to their names, [like] the engravings of a

signet, every one with his name, according to the twelve

tribes. {39:15} And they made upon the breastplate chains

at the ends, [of] wreathen work [of] pure gold. {39:16} And

they made two ouches [of] gold, and two gold rings; and put

the two rings in the two ends of the breastplate. {39:17}

And they put the two wreathen chains of gold in the two

rings on the ends of the breastplate. {39:18} And the two

ends of the two wreathen chains they fastened in the two

Page 55 Exodus

ouches, and put them on the shoulderpieces of the ephod,

before it. {39:19} And they made two rings of gold, and put

[them] on the two ends of the breastplate, upon the border

of it, which [was] on the side of the ephod inward. {39:20}

And they made two [other] golden rings, and put them on

the two sides of the ephod underneath, toward the forepart

of it, over against the [other] coupling thereof, above the

curious girdle of the ephod. {39:21} And they did bind the

breastplate by his rings unto the rings of the ephod with a

lace of blue, that it might be above the curious girdle of the

ephod, and that the breastplate might not be loosed from the

ephod; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{39:22} And he made the robe of the ephod [of] woven

work, all [of] blue. {39:23} And [there was] an hole in the

midst of the robe, as the hole of an habergeon, [with] a band

round about the hole, that it should not rend. {39:24} And

they made upon the hems of the robe pomegranates [of]

blue, and purple, and scarlet, [and] twined [linen. ]{39:25}

And they made bells [of] pure gold, and put the bells

between the pomegranates upon the hem of the robe, round

about between the pomegranates; {39:26} A bell and a

pomegranate, a bell and a pomegranate, round about the

hem of the robe to minister [in;] as the LORD commanded

Moses.

{39:27} And they made coats [of] fine linen [of] woven

work for Aaron, and for his sons, {39:28} And a mitre [of]

fine linen, and goodly bonnets [of] fine linen, and linen

breeches [of] fine twined linen, {39:29} And a girdle [of]

fine twined linen, and blue, and purple, and scarlet, [of]

needlework; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{39:30} And they made the plate of the holy crown [of]

pure gold, and wrote upon it a writing, [like to] the

engravings of a signet, HOLINESS TO THE LORD.

{39:31} And they tied unto it a lace of blue, to fasten [it] on

high upon the mitre; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{39:32} Thus was all the work of the tabernacle of the

tent of the congregation finished: and the children of Israel

did according to all that the LORD commanded Moses, so

did they.

{39:33} And they brought the tabernacle unto Moses, the

tent, and all his furniture, his taches, his boards, his bars,

and his pillars, and his sockets, {39:34} And the covering of

rams' skins dyed red, and the covering of badgers' skins,

and the vail of the covering, {39:35} The ark of the

testimony, and the staves thereof, and the mercy seat,

{39:36} The table, [and] all the vessels thereof, and the

shewbread, {39:37} The pure candlestick, [with] the lamps

thereof, [even with] the lamps to be set in order, and all the

vessels thereof, and the oil for light, {39:38} And the

golden altar, and the anointing oil, and the sweet incense,

and the hanging for the tabernacle door, {39:39} The brasen

altar, and his grate of brass, his staves, and all his vessels,

the laver and his foot, {39:40} The hangings of the court,

his pillars, and his sockets, and the hanging for the court

gate, his cords, and his pins, and all the vessels of the

service of the tabernacle, for the tent of the congregation,

{39:41} The cloths of service to do service in the holy

[place,] and the holy garments for Aaron the priest, and his

sons' garments, to minister in the priest's office. {39:42}

According to all that the LORD commanded Moses, so the

children of Israel made all the work. {39:43} And Moses

did look upon all the work, and, behold, they have done it as

the LORD had commanded, even so had they done it: and

Moses blessed them.

{40:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {40:2}

On the first day of the first month shalt thou set up the

tabernacle of the tent of the congregation. {40:3} And thou

shalt put therein the ark of the testimony, and cover the ark

with the vail. {40:4} And thou shalt bring in the table, and

set in order the things that are to be set in order upon it; and

thou shalt bring in the candlestick, and light the lamps

thereof. {40:5} And thou shalt set the altar of gold for the

incense before the ark of the testimony, and put the hanging

of the door to the tabernacle. {40:6} And thou shalt set the

altar of the burnt offering before the door of the tabernacle

of the tent of the congregation. {40:7} And thou shalt set

the laver between the tent of the congregation and the altar,

and shalt put water therein. {40:8} And thou shalt set up the

court round about, and hang up the hanging at the court

gate. {40:9} And thou shalt take the anointing oil, and

anoint the tabernacle, and all that [is] therein, and shalt

hallow it, and all the vessels thereof: and it shall be holy.

{40:10} And thou shalt anoint the altar of the burnt

offering, and all his vessels, and sanctify the altar: and it

shall be an altar most holy. {40:11} And thou shalt anoint

the laver and his foot, and sanctify it. {40:12} And thou

shalt bring Aaron and his sons unto the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation, and wash them with water.

{40:13} And thou shalt put upon Aaron the holy garments,

and anoint him, and sanctify him; that he may minister unto

me in the priest's office. {40:14} And thou shalt bring his

sons, and clothe them with coats: {40:15} And thou shalt

anoint them, as thou didst anoint their father, that they may

minister unto me in the priest's office: for their anointing

shall surely be an everlasting priesthood throughout their

generations. {40:16} Thus did Moses: according to all that

the LORD commanded him, so did he.

{40:17} And it came to pass in the first month in the

second year, on the first [day] of the month, [that] the

tabernacle was reared up. {40:18} And Moses reared up the

tabernacle, and fastened his sockets, and set up the boards

thereof, and put in the bars thereof, and reared up his pillars.

{40:19} And he spread abroad the tent over the tabernacle,

and put the covering of the tent above upon it; as the LORD

commanded Moses.

{40:20} And he took and put the testimony into the ark,

and set the staves on the ark, and put the mercy seat above

upon the ark: {40:21} And he brought the ark into the

tabernacle, and set up the vail of the covering, and covered

the ark of the testimony; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{40:22} And he put the table in the tent of the

congregation, upon the side of the tabernacle northward,

without the vail. {40:23} And he set the bread in order upon

it before the LORD; as the LORD had commanded Moses.

{40:24} And he put the candlestick in the tent of the

congregation, over against the table, on the side of the

tabernacle southward. {40:25} And he lighted the lamps

before the LORD; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{40:26} And he put the golden altar in the tent of the

congregation before the vail: {40:27} And he burnt sweet

incense thereon; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{40:28} And he set up the hanging the door of the

tabernacle. {40:29} And he put the altar of burnt offering

[by] the door of the tabernacle of the tent of the

congregation, and offered upon it the burnt offering and the

meat offering; as the LORD commanded Moses.

Exodus Page 56

{40:30} And he set the laver between the tent of the

congregation and the altar, and put water there, to wash

[withal. ]{40:31} And Moses and Aaron and his sons

washed their hands and their feet thereat: {40:32} When

they went into the tent of the congregation, and when they

came near unto the altar, they washed; as the LORD

commanded Moses. {40:33} And he reared up the court

round about the tabernacle and the altar, and set up the

hanging of the court gate. So Moses finished the work.

{40:34} Then a cloud covered the tent of the

congregation, and the glory of the LORD filled the

tabernacle. {40:35} And Moses was not able to enter into

the tent of the congregation, because the cloud abode

thereon, and the glory of the LORD filled the tabernacle.

{40:36} And when the cloud was taken up from over the

tabernacle, the children of Israel went onward in all their

journeys: {40:37} But if the cloud were not taken up, then

they journeyed not till the day that it was taken up. {40:38}

For the cloud of the LORD [was] upon the tabernacle by

day, and fire was on it by night, in the sight of all the house

of Israel, throughout all their journeys.

Page 57 Leviticus

The Third Book of Moses, called Leviticus

{1:1} And the LORD called unto Moses, and spake unto

him out of the tabernacle of the congregation, saying, {1:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, and say unto them, If any

man of you bring an offering unto the LORD, ye shall bring

your offering of the cattle, [even] of the herd, and of the

flock. {1:3} If his offering [be] a burnt sacrifice of the herd,

let him offer a male without blemish: he shall offer it of his

own voluntary will at the door of the tabernacle of the

congregation before the LORD. {1:4} And he shall put his

hand upon the head of the burnt offering; and it shall be

accepted for him to make atonement for him. {1:5} And he

shall kill the bullock before the LORD: and the priests,

Aaron's sons, shall bring the blood, and sprinkle the blood

round about upon the altar that [is by] the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation. {1:6} And he shall flay the

burnt offering, and cut it into his pieces. {1:7} And the sons

of Aaron the priest shall put fire upon the altar, and lay the

wood in order upon the fire: {1:8} And the priests, Aaron's

sons, shall lay the parts, the head, and the fat, in order upon

the wood that [is] on the fire which [is] upon the altar: {1:9}

But his inwards and his legs shall he wash in water: and the

priest shall burn all on the altar, [to be] a burnt sacrifice, an

offering made by fire, of a sweet savour unto the LORD.

{1:10} And if his offering [be] of the flocks, [namely,] of

the sheep, or of the goats, for a burnt sacrifice; he shall

bring it a male without blemish. {1:11} And he shall kill it

on the side of the altar northward before the LORD: and the

priests, Aaron's sons, shall sprinkle his blood round about

upon the altar. {1:12} And he shall cut it into his pieces,

with his head and his fat: and the priest shall lay them in

order on the wood that [is] on the fire which [is] upon the

altar: {1:13} But he shall wash the inwards and the legs

with water: and the priest shall bring [it] all, and burn [it]

upon the altar: it [is] a burnt sacrifice, an offering made by

fire, of a sweet savour unto the LORD.

{1:14} And if the burnt sacrifice for his offering to the

LORD [be] of fowls, then he shall bring his offering of

turtledoves, or of young pigeons. {1:15} And the priest

shall bring it unto the altar, and wring off his head, and burn

[it] on the altar; and the blood thereof shall be wrung out at

the side of the altar: {1:16} And he shall pluck away his

crop with his feathers, and cast it beside the altar on the east

part, by the place of the ashes: {1:17} And he shall cleave it

with the wings thereof, [but] shall not divide [it] asunder:

and the priest shall burn it upon the altar, upon the wood

that [is] upon the fire: it [is] a burnt sacrifice, an offering

made by fire, of a sweet savour unto the LORD.

{2:1} And when any will offer a meat offering unto the

LORD, his offering shall be [of] fine flour; and he shall

pour oil upon it, and put frankincense thereon: {2:2} And he

shall bring it to Aaron's sons the priests: and he shall take

thereout his handful of the flour thereof, and of the oil

thereof, with all the frankincense thereof; and the priest

shall burn the memorial of it upon the altar, [to be] an

offering made by fire, of a sweet savour unto the LORD:

{2:3} And the remnant of the meat offerings [shall be]

Aaron's and his sons': [it is] a thing most holy of the

offerings of the LORD made by fire.

{2:4} And if thou bring an oblation of a meat offering

baken in the oven, [it shall be] unleavened cakes of fine

flour mingled with oil, or unleavened wafers anointed with

oil.

{2:5} And if thy oblation [be] a meat offering [baken] in a

pan, it shall be [of] fine flour unleavened, mingled with oil.

{2:6} Thou shalt part it in pieces, and pour oil thereon: it

[is] a meat offering.

{2:7} And if thy oblation [be] a meat offering [baken] in

the frying pan, it shall be made [of] fine flour with oil.

{2:8} And thou shalt bring the meat offering that is made of

these things unto the LORD: and when it is presented unto

the priest, he shall bring it unto the altar. {2:9} And the

priest shall take from the meat offering a memorial thereof,

and shall burn [it] upon the altar: [it is] an offering made by

fire, of a sweet savour unto the LORD. {2:10} And that

which is left of the meat offering [shall be] Aaron's and his

sons': [it is] a thing most holy of the offerings of the LORD

made by fire. {2:11} No meat offering, which ye shall bring

unto the LORD, shall be made with leaven: for ye shall burn

no leaven, nor any honey, in any offering of the LORD

made by fire.

{2:12} As for the oblation of the firstfruits, ye shall offer

them unto the LORD: but they shall not be burnt on the altar

for a sweet savour. {2:13} And every oblation of thy meat

offering shalt thou season with salt; neither shalt thou suffer

the salt of the covenant of thy God to be lacking from thy

meat offering: with all thine offerings thou shalt offer salt.

{2:14} And if thou offer a meat offering of thy firstfruits

unto the LORD, thou shalt offer for the meat offering of thy

firstfruits green ears of corn dried by the fire, [even] corn

beaten out of full ears. {2:15} And thou shalt put oil upon

it, and lay frankincense thereon: it [is] a meat offering.

{2:16} And the priest shall burn the memorial of it, [part] of

the beaten corn thereof, and [part] of the oil thereof, with all

the frankincense thereof: [it is] an offering made by fire

unto the LORD.

{3:1} And if his oblation [be] a sacrifice of peace

offering, if he offer [it] of the herd; whether [it be] a male or

female, he shall offer it without blemish before the LORD.

{3:2} And he shall lay his hand upon the head of his

offering, and kill it the door of the tabernacle of the

congregation: and Aaron's sons the priests shall sprinkle the

blood upon the altar round about. {3:3} And he shall offer

of the sacrifice of the peace offering an offering made by

fire unto the LORD; the fat that covereth the inwards, and

all the fat that [is] upon the inwards, {3:4} And the two

kidneys, and the fat that [is] on them, which [is] by the

flanks, and the caul above the liver, with the kidneys, it

shall he take away. {3:5} And Aaron's sons shall burn it on

the altar upon the burnt sacrifice, which [is] upon the wood

that [is] on the fire: [it is] an offering made by fire, of a

sweet savour unto the LORD.

{3:6} And if his offering for a sacrifice of peace offering

unto the LORD [be] of the flock; male or female, he shall

offer it without blemish. {3:7} If he offer a lamb for his

offering, then shall he offer it before the LORD. {3:8} And

he shall lay his hand upon the head of his offering, and kill

it before the tabernacle of the congregation: and Aaron's

sons shall sprinkle the blood thereof round about upon the

altar. {3:9} And he shall offer of the sacrifice of the peace

offering an offering made by fire unto the LORD; the fat

thereof, [and] the whole rump, it shall he take off hard by

the backbone; and the fat that covereth the inwards, and all

the fat that [is] upon the inwards, {3:10} And the two

kidneys, and the fat that [is] upon them, which [is] by the

flanks, and the caul above the liver, with the kidneys, it

Leviticus Page 58

shall he take away. {3:11} And the priest shall burn it upon

the altar: [it is] the food of the offering made by fire unto

the LORD.

{3:12} And if his offering [be] a goat, then he shall offer

it before the LORD. {3:13} And he shall lay his hand upon

the head of it, and kill it before the tabernacle of the

congregation: and the sons of Aaron shall sprinkle the blood

thereof upon the altar round about. {3:14} And he shall

offer thereof his offering, [even] an offering made by fire

unto the LORD; the fat that covereth the inwards, and all

the fat that [is] upon the inwards, {3:15} And the two

kidneys, and the fat that [is] upon them, which [is] by the

flanks, and the caul above the liver, with the kidneys, it

shall he take away. {3:16} And the priest shall burn them

upon the altar: [it is] the food of the offering made by fire

for a sweet savour: all the fat [is] the LORD'S. {3:17} [It

shall be] a perpetual statute for your generations throughout

all your dwellings, that ye eat neither fat nor blood.

{4:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {4:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, saying, If a soul shall sin

through ignorance against any of the commandments of the

LORD [concerning things] which ought not to be done, and

shall do against any of them: {4:3} If the priest that is

anointed do sin according to the sin of the people; then let

him bring for his sin, which he hath sinned, a young bullock

without blemish unto the LORD for a sin offering. {4:4}

And he shall bring the bullock unto the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation before the LORD; and shall

lay his hand upon the bullock's head, and kill the bullock

before the LORD. {4:5} And the priest that is anointed shall

take of the bullock's blood, and bring it to the tabernacle of

the congregation: {4:6} And the priest shall dip his finger in

the blood, and sprinkle of the blood seven times before the

LORD, before the vail of the sanctuary. {4:7} And the

priest shall put [some] of the blood upon the horns of the

altar of sweet incense before the LORD, which [is] in the

tabernacle of the congregation: and shall pour all the blood

of the bullock at the bottom of the altar of the burnt

offering, which [is at] the door of the tabernacle of the

congregation. {4:8} And he shall take off from it all the fat

of the bullock for the sin offering; the fat that covereth the

inwards, and all the fat that [is] upon the inwards, {4:9}

And the two kidneys, and the fat that [is] upon them, which

[is] by the flanks, and the caul above the liver, with the

kidneys, it shall he take away, {4:10} As it was taken off

from the bullock of the sacrifice of peace offerings: and the

priest shall burn them upon the altar of the burnt offering.

{4:11} And the skin of the bullock, and all his flesh, with

his head, and with his legs, and his inwards, and his dung,

{4:12} Even the whole bullock shall he carry forth without

the camp unto a clean place, where the ashes are poured out,

and burn him on the wood with fire: where the ashes are

poured out shall he be burnt.

{4:13} And if the whole congregation of Israel sin

through ignorance, and the thing be hid from the eyes of the

assembly, and they have done [somewhat against] any of

the commandments of the LORD [concerning things] which

should not be done, and are guilty; {4:14} When the sin,

which they have sinned against it, is known, then the

congregation shall offer a young bullock for the sin, and

bring him before the tabernacle of the congregation. {4:15}

And the elders of the congregation shall lay their hands

upon the head of the bullock before the LORD: and the

bullock shall be killed before the LORD. {4:16} And the

priest that is anointed shall bring of the bullock's blood to

the tabernacle of the congregation: {4:17} And the priest

shall dip his finger [in some] of the blood, and sprinkle [it]

seven times before the LORD, [even] before the vail.

{4:18} And he shall put [some] of the blood upon the horns

of the altar which [is] before the LORD, that [is] in the

tabernacle of the congregation, and shall pour out all the

blood at the bottom of the altar of the burnt offering, which

[is at] the door of the tabernacle of the congregation. {4:19}

And he shall take all his fat from him, and burn [it] upon the

altar. {4:20} And he shall do with the bullock as he did with

the bullock for a sin offering, so shall he do with this: and

the priest shall make an atonement for them, and it shall be

forgiven them. {4:21} And he shall carry forth the bullock

without the camp, and burn him as he burned the first

bullock: it [is] a sin offering for the congregation.

{4:22} When a ruler hath sinned, and done [somewhat]

through ignorance [against] any of the commandments of

the LORD his God [concerning things] which should not be

done, and is guilty; {4:23} Or if his sin, wherein he hath

sinned, come to his knowledge; he shall bring his offering, a

kid of the goats, a male without blemish: {4:24} And he

shall lay his hand upon the head of the goat, and kill it in the

place where they kill the burnt offering before the LORD: it

[is] a sin offering. {4:25} And the priest shall take of the

blood of the sin offering with his finger, and put [it] upon

the horns of the altar of burnt offering, and shall pour out

his blood at the bottom of the altar of burnt offering. {4:26}

And he shall burn all his fat upon the altar, as the fat of the

sacrifice of peace offerings: and the priest shall make an

atonement for him as concerning his sin, and it shall be

forgiven him.

{4:27} And if any one of the common people sin through

ignorance, while he doeth [somewhat against] any of the

commandments of the LORD [concerning things] which

ought not to be done, and be guilty; {4:28} Or if his sin,

which he hath sinned, come to his knowledge: then he shall

bring his offering, a kid of the goats, a female without

blemish, for his sin which he hath sinned. {4:29} And he

shall lay his hand upon the head of the sin offering, and slay

the sin offering in the place of the burnt offering. {4:30}

And the priest shall take of the blood thereof with his finger,

and put [it] upon the horns of the altar of burnt offering, and

shall pour out all the blood thereof at the bottom of the altar.

{4:31} And he shall take away all the fat thereof, as the fat

is taken away from off the sacrifice of peace offerings; and

the priest shall burn [it] upon the altar for a sweet savour

unto the LORD; and the priest shall make an atonement for

him, and it shall be forgiven him. {4:32} And if he bring a

lamb for a sin offering, he shall bring it a female without

blemish. {4:33} And he shall lay his hand upon the head of

the sin offering, and slay it for a sin offering in the place

where they kill the burnt offering {4:34} And the priest

shall take of the blood of the sin offering with his finger,

and put [it] upon the horns of the altar of burnt offering, and

shall pour out all the blood thereof at the bottom of the altar:

{4:35} And he shall take away all the fat thereof, as the fat

of the lamb is taken away from the sacrifice of the peace

offerings; and the priest shall burn them upon the altar,

according to the offerings made by fire unto the LORD: and

the priest shall make an atonement for his sin that he hath

committed, and it shall be forgiven him.

{5:1} And if a soul sin, and hear the voice of swearing,

and [is] a witness, whether he hath seen or known [of it;] if

he do not utter [it,] then he shall bear his iniquity. {5:2} Or

if a soul touch any unclean thing, whether [it be] a carcase

of an unclean beast, or a carcase of unclean cattle, or the

carcase of unclean creeping things, and [if] it be hidden

Page 59 Leviticus

from him; he also shall be unclean, and guilty. {5:3} Or if

he touch the uncleanness of man, whatsoever uncleanness

[it be] that a man shall be defiled withal, and it be hid from

him; when he knoweth [of it,] then he shall be guilty. {5:4}

Or if a soul swear, pronouncing with [his] lips to do evil, or

to do good, whatsoever [it be] that a man shall pronounce

with an oath, and it be hid from him; when he knoweth [of

it,] then he shall be guilty in one of these. {5:5} And it shall

be, when he shall be guilty in one of these [things,] that he

shall confess that he hath sinned in that [thing: ]{5:6} And

he shall bring his trespass offering unto the LORD for his

sin which he hath sinned, a female from the flock, a lamb or

a kid of the goats, for a sin offering; and the priest shall

make an atonement for him concerning his sin. {5:7} And if

he be not able to bring a lamb, then he shall bring for his

trespass, which he hath committed, two turtledoves, or two

young pigeons, unto the LORD; one for a sin offering, and

the other for a burnt offering. {5:8} And he shall bring them

unto the priest, who shall offer [that] which [is] for the sin

offering first, and wring off his head from his neck, but

shall not divide [it] asunder: {5:9} And he shall sprinkle of

the blood of the sin offering upon the side of the altar; and

the rest of the blood shall be wrung out at the bottom of the

altar: it [is] a sin offering. {5:10} And he shall offer the

second [for] a burnt offering, according to the manner: and

the priest shall make an atonement for him for his sin which

he hath sinned, and it shall be forgiven him.

{5:11} But if he be not able to bring two turtledoves, or

two young pigeons, then he that sinned shall bring for his

offering the tenth part of an ephah of fine flour for a sin

offering; he shall put no oil upon it, neither shall he put

[any] frankincense thereon: for it [is] a sin offering. {5:12}

Then shall he bring it to the priest, and the priest shall take

his handful of it, [even] a memorial thereof, and burn [it] on

the altar, according to the offerings made by fire unto the

LORD: it [is] a sin offering. {5:13} And the priest shall

make an atonement for him as touching his sin that he hath

sinned in one of these, and it shall be forgiven him: and [the

remnant] shall be the priest's, as a meat offering.

{5:14} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {5:15}

If a soul commit a trespass, and sin through ignorance, in

the holy things of the LORD; then he shall bring for his

trespass unto the LORD a ram without blemish out of the

flocks, with thy estimation by shekels of silver, after the

shekel of the sanctuary, for a trespass offering: {5:16} And

he shall make amends for the harm that he hath done in the

holy thing, and shall add the fifth part thereto, and give it

unto the priest: and the priest shall make an atonement for

him with the ram of the trespass offering, and it shall be

forgiven him.

{5:17} And if a soul sin, and commit any of these things

which are forbidden to be done by the commandments of

the LORD; though he wist [it] not, yet is he guilty, and shall

bear his iniquity. {5:18} And he shall bring a ram without

blemish out of the flock, with thy estimation, for a trespass

offering, unto the priest: and the priest shall make an

atonement for him concerning his ignorance wherein he

erred and wist [it] not, and it shall be forgiven him. {5:19}

It [is] a trespass offering: he hath certainly trespassed

against the LORD.

{6:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {6:2} If

a soul sin, and commit a trespass against the LORD, and lie

unto his neighbour in that which was delivered him to keep,

or in fellowship, or in a thing taken away by violence, or

hath deceived his neighbour; {6:3} Or have found that

which was lost, and lieth concerning it, and sweareth

falsely; in any of all these that a man doeth, sinning therein:

{6:4} Then it shall be, because he hath sinned, and is guilty,

that he shall restore that which he took violently away, or

the thing which he hath deceitfully gotten, or that which

was delivered him to keep, or the lost thing which he found,

{6:5} Or all that about which he hath sworn falsely; he shall

even restore it in the principal, and shall add the fifth part

more thereto, [and] give it unto him to whom it

appertaineth, in the day of his trespass offering. {6:6} And

he shall bring his trespass offering unto the LORD, a ram

without blemish out of the flock, with thy estimation, for a

trespass offering, unto the priest: {6:7} And the priest shall

make an atonement for him before the LORD: and it shall

be forgiven him for any thing of all that he hath done in

trespassing therein.

{6:8} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {6:9}

Command Aaron and his sons, saying, This [is] the law of

the burnt offering: It [is] the burnt offering, because of the

burning upon the altar all night unto the morning, and the

fire of the altar shall be burning in it. {6:10} And the priest

shall put on his linen garment, and his linen breeches shall

he put upon his flesh, and take up the ashes which the fire

hath consumed with the burnt offering on the altar, and he

shall put them beside the altar. {6:11} And he shall put off

his garments, and put on other garments, and carry forth the

ashes without the camp unto a clean place. {6:12} And the

fire upon the altar shall be burning in it; it shall not be put

out: and the priest shall burn wood on it every morning, and

lay the burnt offering in order upon it; and he shall burn

thereon the fat of the peace offerings. {6:13} The fire shall

ever be burning upon the altar; it shall never go out.

{6:14} And this [is] the law of the meat offering: the sons

of Aaron shall offer it before the LORD, before the altar.

{6:15} And he shall take of it his handful, of the flour of the

meat offering, and of the oil thereof, and all the

frankincense which [is] upon the meat offering, and shall

burn [it] upon the altar [for] a sweet savour, [even] the

memorial of it, unto the LORD. {6:16} And the remainder

thereof shall Aaron and his sons eat: with unleavened bread

shall it be eaten in the holy place; in the court of the

tabernacle of the congregation they shall eat it. {6:17} It

shall not be baken with leaven. I have given it [unto them

for] their portion of my offerings made by fire; it [is] most

holy, as [is] the sin offering, and as the trespass offering.

{6:18} All the males among the children of Aaron shall eat

of it. [It shall be] a statute for ever in your generations

concerning the offerings of the LORD made by fire: every

one that toucheth them shall be holy.

{6:19} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {6:20}

This [is] the offering of Aaron and of his sons, which they

shall offer unto the LORD in the day when he is anointed;

the tenth part of an ephah of fine flour for a meat offering

perpetual, half of it in the morning, and half thereof at night.

{6:21} In a pan it shall be made with oil; [and when it is]

baken, thou shalt bring it in: [and] the baken pieces of the

meat offering shalt thou offer [for] a sweet savour unto the

LORD. {6:22} And the priest of his sons that is anointed in

his stead shall offer it: [it is] a statute for ever unto the

LORD, it shall be wholly burnt. {6:23} For every meat

offering for the priest shall be wholly burnt: it shall not be

eaten.

{6:24} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {6:25}

Speak unto Aaron and to his sons, saying, This [is] the law

of the sin offering: In the place where the burnt offering is

Leviticus Page 60

killed shall the sin offering be killed before the LORD: it

[is] most holy. {6:26} The priest that offereth it for sin shall

eat it: in the holy place shall it be eaten, in the court of the

tabernacle of the congregation. {6:27} Whatsoever shall

touch the flesh thereof shall be holy: and when there is

sprinkled of the blood thereof upon any garment, thou shalt

wash that whereon it was sprinkled in the holy place. {6:28}

But the earthen vessel wherein it is sodden shall be broken:

and if it be sodden in a brasen pot, it shall be both scoured,

and rinsed in water. {6:29} All the males among the priests

shall eat thereof: it [is] most holy. {6:30} And no sin

offering, whereof [any] of the blood is brought into the

tabernacle of the congregation to reconcile [withal] in the

holy [place,] shall be eaten: it shall be burnt in the fire.

{7:1} Likewise this [is] the law of the trespass offering: it

[is] most holy. {7:2} In the place where they kill the burnt

offering shall they kill the trespass offering: and the blood

thereof shall he sprinkle round about upon the altar. {7:3}

And he shall offer of it all the fat thereof; the rump, and the

fat that covereth the inwards, {7:4} And the two kidneys,

and the fat that [is] on them, which [is] by the flanks, and

the caul [that is] above the liver, with the kidneys, it shall he

take away: {7:5} And the priest shall burn them upon the

altar [for] an offering made by fire unto the LORD: it [is] a

trespass offering. {7:6} Every male among the priests shall

eat thereof: it shall be eaten in the holy place: it [is] most

holy. {7:7} As the sin offering [is,] so [is] the trespass

offering: [there is] one law for them: the priest that maketh

atonement therewith shall have [it. ]{7:8} And the priest

that offereth any man's burnt offering, [even] the priest

shall have to himself the skin of the burnt offering which he

hath offered. {7:9} And all the meat offering that is baken

in the oven, and all that is dressed in the fryingpan, and in

the pan, shall be the priest's that offereth it. {7:10} And

every meat offering, mingled with oil, and dry, shall all the

sons of Aaron have, one [as much] as another. {7:11} And

this [is] the law of the sacrifice of peace offerings, which he

shall offer unto the LORD. {7:12} If he offer it for a

thanksgiving, then he shall offer with the sacrifice of

thanksgiving unleavened cakes mingled with oil, and

unleavened wafers anointed with oil, and cakes mingled

with oil, of fine flour, fried. {7:13} Besides the cakes, he

shall offer [for] his offering leavened bread with the

sacrifice of thanksgiving of his peace offerings. {7:14} And

of it he shall offer one out of the whole oblation [for] an

heave offering unto the LORD, [and] it shall be the priest's

that sprinkleth the blood of the peace offerings. {7:15} And

the flesh of the sacrifice of his peace offerings for

thanksgiving shall be eaten the same day that it is offered;

he shall not leave any of it until the morning. {7:16} But if

the sacrifice of his offering [be] a vow, or a voluntary

offering, it shall be eaten the same day that he offereth his

sacrifice: and on the morrow also the remainder of it shall

be eaten: {7:17} But the remainder of the flesh of the

sacrifice on the third day shall be burnt with fire. {7:18}

And if [any] of the flesh of the sacrifice of his peace

offerings be eaten at all on the third day, it shall not be

accepted, neither shall it be imputed unto him that offereth

it: it shall be an abomination, and the soul that eateth of it

shall bear his iniquity. {7:19} And the flesh that toucheth

any unclean [thing] shall not be eaten; it shall be burnt with

fire: and as for the flesh, all that be clean shall eat thereof.

{7:20} But the soul that eateth [of] the flesh of the sacrifice

of peace offerings, that [pertain] unto the LORD, having his

uncleanness upon him, even that soul shall be cut off from

his people. {7:21} Moreover the soul that shall touch any

unclean [thing, as] the uncleanness of man, or [any] unclean

beast, or any abominable unclean [thing,] and eat of the

flesh of the sacrifice of peace offerings, which [pertain]

unto the LORD, even that soul shall be cut off from his

people.

{7:22} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {7:23}

Speak unto the children of Israel, saying, Ye shall eat no

manner of fat, of ox, or of sheep, or of goat. {7:24} And the

fat of the beast that dieth of itself, and the fat of that which

is torn with beasts, may be used in any other use: but ye

shall in no wise eat of it. {7:25} For whosoever eateth the

fat of the beast, of which men offer an offering made by fire

unto the LORD, even the soul that eateth [it] shall be cut off

from his people. {7:26} Moreover ye shall eat no manner of

blood, [whether it be] of fowl or of beast, in any of your

dwellings. {7:27} Whatsoever soul [it be] that eateth any

manner of blood, even that soul shall be cut off from his

people.

{7:28} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {7:29}

Speak unto the children of Israel, saying, He that offereth

the sacrifice of his peace offerings unto the LORD shall

bring his oblation unto the LORD of the sacrifice of his

peace offerings. {7:30} His own hands shall bring the

offerings of the LORD made by fire, the fat with the breast,

it shall he bring, that the breast may be waved [for] a wave

offering before the LORD. {7:31} And the priest shall burn

the fat upon the altar: but the breast shall be Aaron's and his

sons'. {7:32} And the right shoulder shall ye give unto the

priest [for] an heave offering of the sacrifices of your peace

offerings. {7:33} He among the sons of Aaron, that offereth

the blood of the peace offerings, and the fat, shall have the

right shoulder for [his] part. {7:34} For the wave breast and

the heave shoulder have I taken of the children of Israel

from off the sacrifices of their peace offerings, and have

given them unto Aaron the priest and unto his sons by a

statute for ever from among the children of Israel.

{7:35} This [is the portion] of the anointing of Aaron, and

of the anointing of his sons, out of the offerings of the

LORD made by fire, in the day [when] he presented them to

minister unto the LORD in the priest's office; {7:36} Which

the LORD commanded to be given them of the children of

Israel, in the day that he anointed them, [by] a statute for

ever throughout their generations. {7:37} This [is] the law

of the burnt offering, of the meat offering, and of the sin

offering, and of the trespass offering, and of the

consecrations, and of the sacrifice of the peace offerings;

{7:38} Which the LORD commanded Moses in mount

Sinai, in the day that he commanded the children of Israel to

offer their oblations unto the LORD, in the wilderness of

Sinai.

{8:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {8:2}

Take Aaron and his sons with him, and the garments, and

the anointing oil, and a bullock for the sin offering, and two

rams, and a basket of unleavened bread; {8:3} And gather

thou all the congregation together unto the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation. {8:4} And Moses did as the

LORD commanded him; and the assembly was gathered

together unto the door of the tabernacle of the congregation.

{8:5} And Moses said unto the congregation, This [is] the

thing which the LORD commanded to be done. {8:6} And

Moses brought Aaron and his sons, and washed them with

water. {8:7} And he put upon him the coat, and girded him

with the girdle, and clothed him with the robe, and put the

ephod upon him, and he girded him with the curious girdle

of the ephod, and bound [it] unto him therewith. {8:8} And

he put the breastplate upon him: also he put in the

breastplate the Urim and the Thummim. {8:9} And he put

Page 61 Leviticus

the mitre upon his head; also upon the mitre, [even] upon

his forefront, did he put the golden plate, the holy crown; as

the LORD commanded Moses. {8:10} And Moses took the

anointing oil, and anointed the tabernacle and all that [was]

therein, and sanctified them. {8:11} And he sprinkled

thereof upon the altar seven times, and anointed the altar

and all his vessels, both the laver and his foot, to sanctify

them. {8:12} And he poured of the anointing oil upon

Aaron's head, and anointed him, to sanctify him. {8:13}

And Moses brought Aaron's sons, and put coats upon them,

and girded them with girdles, and put bonnets upon them; as

the LORD commanded Moses. {8:14} And he brought the

bullock for the sin offering: and Aaron and his sons laid

their hands upon the head of the bullock for the sin offering.

{8:15} And he slew [it;] and Moses took the blood, and put

[it] upon the horns of the altar round about with his finger,

and purified the altar, and poured the blood at the bottom of

the altar, and sanctified it, to make reconciliation upon it.

{8:16} And he took all the fat that [was] upon the inwards,

and caul [above] the liver, and the two kidneys, and their

fat, and Moses burned [it] upon the altar. {8:17} But the

bullock, and his hide, his flesh, and his dung, he burnt with

fire without the camp; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{8:18} And he brought the ram for the burnt offering: and

Aaron and his sons laid their hands upon the head of the

ram. {8:19} And he killed [it;] and Moses sprinkled the

blood upon the altar round about. {8:20} And he cut the

ram into pieces; and Moses burnt the head, and the pieces,

and the fat. {8:21} And he washed the inwards and the legs

in water; and Moses burnt the whole ram upon the altar: it

[was] a burnt sacrifice for a sweet savour, [and] an offering

made by fire unto the LORD; as the LORD commanded

Moses.

{8:22} And he brought the other ram, the ram of

consecration: and Aaron and his sons laid their hands upon

the head of the ram. {8:23} And he slew [it;] and Moses

took of the blood of it, and put [it] upon the tip of Aaron's

right ear, and upon the thumb of his right hand, and upon

the great toe of his right foot. {8:24} And he brought

Aaron's sons, and Moses put of the blood upon the tip of

their right ear, and upon the thumbs of their right hands, and

upon the great toes of their right feet: and Moses sprinkled

the blood upon the altar round about. {8:25} And he took

the fat, and the rump, and all the fat that [was] upon the

inwards, and the caul [above] the liver, and the two kidneys,

and their fat, and the right shoulder: {8:26} And out of the

basket of unleavened bread, that [was] before the LORD, he

took one unleavened cake, and a cake of oiled bread, and

one wafer, and put [them] on the fat, and upon the right

shoulder: {8:27} And he put all upon Aaron's hands, and

upon his sons' hands, and waved them [for] a wave offering

before the LORD. {8:28} And Moses took them from off

their hands, and burnt [them] on the altar upon the burnt

offering: they [were] consecrations for a sweet savour: it

[is] an offering made by fire unto the LORD. {8:29} And

Moses took the breast, and waved it [for] a wave offering

before the LORD: [for] of the ram of consecration it was

Moses' part; as the LORD commanded Moses. {8:30} And

Moses took of the anointing oil, and of the blood which

[was] upon the altar, and sprinkled [it] upon Aaron, [and]

upon his garments, and upon his sons, and upon his sons'

garments with him; and sanctified Aaron, [and] his

garments, and his sons, and his sons' garments with him.

{8:31} And Moses said unto Aaron and to his sons, Boil

the flesh at the door of the tabernacle of the congregation:

and there eat it with the bread that [is] in the basket of

consecrations, as I commanded, saying, Aaron and his sons

shall eat it. {8:32} And that which remaineth of the flesh

and of the bread shall ye burn with fire. {8:33} And ye shall

not go out of the door of the tabernacle of the congregation

[in] seven days, until the days of your consecration be at an

end: for seven days shall he consecrate you. {8:34} As he

hath done this day, [so] the LORD hath commanded to do,

to make an atonement for you. {8:35} Therefore shall ye

abide the door of the tabernacle of the congregation day

and night seven days, and keep the charge of the LORD,

that ye die not: for so I am commanded. {8:36} So Aaron

and his sons did all things which the LORD commanded by

the hand of Moses.

{9:1} And it came to pass on the eighth day, [that] Moses

called Aaron and his sons, and the elders of Israel; {9:2}

And he said unto Aaron, Take thee a young calf for a sin

offering, and a ram for a burnt offering, without blemish,

and offer [them] before the LORD. {9:3} And unto the

children of Israel thou shalt speak, saying, Take ye a kid of

the goats for a sin offering; and a calf and a lamb, [both] of

the first year, without blemish, for a burnt offering; {9:4}

Also a bullock and a ram for peace offerings, to sacrifice

before the LORD; and a meat offering mingled with oil: for

to day the LORD will appear unto you.

{9:5} And they brought [that] which Moses commanded

before the tabernacle of the congregation: and all the

congregation drew near and stood before the LORD. {9:6}

And Moses said, This [is] the thing which the LORD

commanded that ye should do: and the glory of the LORD

shall appear unto you. {9:7} And Moses said unto Aaron,

Go unto the altar, and offer thy sin offering, and thy burnt

offering, and make an atonement for thyself, and for the

people: and offer the offering of the people, and make an

atonement for them; as the LORD commanded.

{9:8} Aaron therefore went unto the altar, and slew the

calf of the sin offering, which [was] for himself. {9:9} And

the sons of Aaron brought the blood unto him: and he

dipped his finger in the blood, and put [it] upon the horns of

the altar, and poured out the blood at the bottom of the altar:

{9:10} But the fat, and the kidneys, and the caul above the

liver of the sin offering, he burnt upon the altar; as the

LORD commanded Moses. {9:11} And the flesh and the

hide he burnt with fire without the camp. {9:12} And he

slew the burnt offering; and Aaron's sons presented unto

him the blood, which he sprinkled round about upon the

altar. {9:13} And they presented the burnt offering unto

him, with the pieces thereof, and the head: and he burnt

[them] upon the altar. {9:14} And he did wash the inwards

and the legs, and burnt [them] upon the burnt offering on

the altar.

{9:15} And he brought the people's offering, and took the

goat, which [was] the sin offering for the people, and slew

it, and offered it for sin, as the first. {9:16} And he brought

the burnt offering, and offered it according to the manner.

{9:17} And he brought the meat offering, and took an

handful thereof, and burnt [it] upon the altar, beside the

burnt sacrifice of the morning. {9:18} He slew also the

bullock and the ram [for] a sacrifice of peace offerings,

which [was] for the people: and Aaron's sons presented

unto him the blood, which he sprinkled upon the altar round

about, {9:19} And the fat of the bullock and of the ram, the

rump, and that which covereth [the inwards,] and the

kidneys, and the caul [above] the liver: {9:20} And they put

the fat upon the breasts, and he burnt the fat upon the altar:

{9:21} And the breasts and the right shoulder Aaron waved

Leviticus Page 62

[for] a wave offering before the LORD; as Moses

commanded. {9:22} And Aaron lifted up his hand toward

the people, and blessed them, and came down from offering

of the sin offering, and the burnt offering, and peace

offerings. {9:23} And Moses and Aaron went into the

tabernacle of the congregation, and came out, and blessed

the people: and the glory of the LORD appeared unto all the

people. {9:24} And there came a fire out from before the

LORD, and consumed upon the altar the burnt offering and

the fat: [which] when all the people saw, they shouted, and

fell on their faces.

{10:1} And Nadab and Abihu, the sons of Aaron, took

either of them his censer, and put fire therein, and put

incense thereon, and offered strange fire before the LORD,

which he commanded them not. {10:2} And there went out

fire from the LORD, and devoured them, and they died

before the LORD. {10:3} Then Moses said unto Aaron,

This [is it] that the LORD spake, saying, I will be sanctified

in them that come nigh me, and before all the people I will

be glorified. And Aaron held his peace. {10:4} And Moses

called Mishael and Elzaphan, the sons of Uzziel the uncle of

Aaron, and said unto them, Come near, carry your brethren

from before the sanctuary out of the camp. {10:5} So they

went near, and carried them in their coats out of the camp;

as Moses had said. {10:6} And Moses said unto Aaron, and

unto Eleazar and unto Ithamar, his sons, Uncover not your

heads, neither rend your clothes; lest ye die, and lest wrath

come upon all the people: but let your brethren, the whole

house of Israel, bewail the burning which the LORD hath

kindled. {10:7} And ye shall not go out from the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation, lest ye die: for the anointing

oil of the LORD [is] upon you. And they did according to

the word of Moses.

{10:8} And the LORD spake unto Aaron, saying, {10:9}

Do not drink wine nor strong drink, thou, nor thy sons with

thee, when ye go into the tabernacle of the congregation,

lest ye die: [it shall be] a statute for ever throughout your

generations: {10:10} And that ye may put difference

between holy and unholy, and between unclean and clean;

{10:11} And that ye may teach the children of Israel all the

statutes which the LORD hath spoken unto them by the

hand of Moses.

{10:12} And Moses spake unto Aaron, and unto Eleazar

and unto Ithamar, his sons that were left, Take the meat

offering that remaineth of the offerings of the LORD made

by fire, and eat it without leaven beside the altar: for it [is]

most holy: {10:13} And ye shall eat it in the holy place,

because it [is] thy due, and thy sons' due, of the sacrifices of

the LORD made by fire: for so I am commanded. {10:14}

And the wave breast and heave shoulder shall ye eat in a

clean place; thou, and thy sons, and thy daughters with thee:

for [they be] thy due, and thy sons' due, [which] are given

out of the sacrifices of peace offerings of the children of

Israel. {10:15} The heave shoulder and the wave breast

shall they bring with the offerings made by fire of the fat, to

wave [it for] a wave offering before the LORD; and it shall

be thine, and thy sons' with thee, by a statute for ever; as

the LORD hath commanded.

{10:16} And Moses diligently sought the goat of the sin

offering, and, behold, it was burnt: and he was angry with

Eleazar and Ithamar, the sons of Aaron [which were] left

[alive,] saying, {10:17} Wherefore have ye not eaten the sin

offering in the holy place, seeing it [is] most holy, and

[God] hath given it you to bear the iniquity of the

congregation, to make atonement for them before the

LORD? {10:18} Behold, the blood of it was not brought in

within the holy [place:] ye should indeed have eaten it in the

holy [place,] as I commanded. {10:19} And Aaron said unto

Moses, Behold, this day have they offered their sin offering

and their burnt offering before the LORD; and such things

have befallen me: and [if] I had eaten the sin offering to

day, should it have been accepted in the sight of the LORD?

{10:20} And when Moses heard [that,] he was content.

{11:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses and to Aaron,

saying unto them, {11:2} Speak unto the children of Israel,

saying, These [are] the beasts which ye shall eat among all

the beasts that [are] on the earth. {11:3} Whatsoever parteth

the hoof, and is clovenfooted, [and] cheweth the cud, among

the beasts, that shall ye eat. {11:4} Nevertheless these shall

ye not eat of them that chew the cud, or of them that divide

the hoof: [as] the camel, because he cheweth the cud, but

divideth not the hoof; he is unclean unto you. {11:5} And

the coney, because he cheweth the cud, but divideth not the

hoof; he [is] unclean unto you. {11:6} And the hare,

because he cheweth the cud, but divideth not the hoof; he

[is] unclean unto you. {11:7} And the swine, though he

divide the hoof, and be clovenfooted, yet he cheweth not the

cud; he [is] unclean to you. {11:8} Of their flesh shall ye

not eat, and their carcase shall ye not touch; they [are]

unclean to you.

{11:9} These shall ye eat of all that [are] in the waters:

whatsoever hath fins and scales in the waters, in the seas,

and in the rivers, them shall ye eat. {11:10} And all that

have not fins and scales in the seas, and in the rivers, of all

that move in the waters, and of any living thing which [is]

in the waters, they [shall be] an abomination unto you:

{11:11} They shall be even an abomination unto you; ye

shall not eat of their flesh, but ye shall have their carcases in

abomination. {11:12} Whatsoever hath no fins nor scales in

the waters, that [shall be] an abomination unto you.

{11:13} And these [are they which ye] shall have in

abomination among the fowls; they shall not be eaten, they

[are] an abomination: the eagle, and the ossifrage, and the

ospray, {11:14} And the vulture, and the kite after his kind;

{11:15} Every raven after his kind; {11:16} And the owl,

and the night hawk, and the cuckow, and the hawk after his

kind, {11:17} And the little owl, and the cormorant, and the

great owl, {11:18} And the swan, and the pelican, and the

gier eagle, {11:19} And the stork, the heron after her kind,

and the lapwing, and the bat. {11:20} All fowls that creep,

going upon [all] four, [shall be] an abomination unto you.

{11:21} Yet these may ye eat of every flying creeping thing

that goeth upon [all] four, which have legs above their feet,

to leap withal upon the earth; {11:22} [Even] these of them

ye may eat; the locust after his kind, and the bald locust

after his kind, and the beetle after his kind, and the

grasshopper after his kind. {11:23} But all [other] flying

creeping things, which have four feet, [shall be] an

abomination unto you. {11:24} And for these ye shall be

unclean: whosoever toucheth the carcase of them shall be

unclean until the even. {11:25} And whosoever beareth

[ought] of the carcase of them shall wash his clothes, and be

unclean until the even. {11:26} [The carcases] of every

beast which divideth the hoof, and [is] not clovenfooted, nor

cheweth the cud, [are] unclean unto you: every one that

toucheth them shall be unclean. {11:27} And whatsoever

goeth upon his paws, among all manner of beasts that go on

[all] four, those [are] unclean unto you: whoso toucheth

their carcase shall be unclean until the even. {11:28} And

he that beareth the carcase of them shall wash his clothes,

and be unclean until the even: they [are] unclean unto you.

Page 63 Leviticus

{11:29} These also [shall be] unclean unto you among the

creeping things that creep upon the earth; the weasel, and

the mouse, and the tortoise after his kind, {11:30} And the

ferret, and the chameleon, and the lizard, and the snail, and

the mole. {11:31} These [are] unclean to you among all that

creep: whosoever doth touch them, when they be dead, shall

be unclean until the even. {11:32} And upon whatsoever

[any] of them, when they are dead, doth fall, it shall be

unclean; whether [it be] any vessel of wood, or raiment, or

skin, or sack, whatsoever vessel [it be,] wherein [any] work

is done, it must be put into water, and it shall be unclean

until the even; so it shall be cleansed. {11:33} And every

earthen vessel, whereinto [any] of them falleth, whatsoever

is in it shall be unclean; and ye shall break it. {11:34} Of all

meat which may be eaten, [that] on which [such] water

cometh shall be unclean: and all drink that may be drunk in

every [such] vessel shall be unclean. {11:35} And every

[thing] whereupon [any part] of their carcase falleth shall be

unclean; [whether it be] oven, or ranges for pots, they shall

be broken down: [for] they [are] unclean, and shall be

unclean unto you. {11:36} Nevertheless a fountain or pit,

[wherein there is] plenty of water, shall be clean: but that

which toucheth their carcase shall be unclean. {11:37} And

if [any part] of their carcase fall upon any sowing seed

which is to be sown, it [shall be] clean. {11:38} But if [any]

water be put upon the seed, and [any part] of their carcase

fall thereon, it [shall be] unclean unto you. {11:39} And if

any beast, of which ye may eat, die; he that toucheth the

carcase thereof shall be unclean until the even. {11:40} And

he that eateth of the carcase of it shall wash his clothes, and

be unclean until the even: he also that beareth the carcase of

it shall wash his clothes, and be unclean until the even.

{11:41} And every creeping thing that creepeth upon the

earth [shall be] an abomination; it shall not be eaten.

{11:42} Whatsoever goeth upon the belly, and whatsoever

goeth upon [all] four, or whatsoever hath more feet among

all creeping things that creep upon the earth, them ye shall

not eat; for they [are] an abomination. {11:43} Ye shall not

make yourselves abominable with any creeping thing that

creepeth, neither shall ye make yourselves unclean with

them, that ye should be defiled thereby. {11:44} For I [am]

the LORD your God: ye shall therefore sanctify yourselves,

and ye shall be holy; for I [am] holy: neither shall ye defile

yourselves with any manner of creeping thing that creepeth

upon the earth. {11:45} For I [am] the LORD that bringeth

you up out of the land of Egypt, to be your God: ye shall

therefore be holy, for I [am] holy. {11:46} This [is] the law

of the beasts, and of the fowl, and of every living creature

that moveth in the waters, and of every creature that

creepeth upon the earth: {11:47} To make a difference

between the unclean and the clean, and between the beast

that may be eaten and the beast that may not be eaten.

{12:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {12:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, saying, If a woman have

conceived seed, and born a man child: then she shall be

unclean seven days; according to the days of the separation

for her infirmity shall she be unclean. {12:3} And in the

eighth day the flesh of his foreskin shall be circumcised.

{12:4} And she shall then continue in the blood of her

purifying three and thirty days; she shall touch no hallowed

thing, nor come into the sanctuary, until the days of her

purifying be fulfilled. {12:5} But if she bear a maid child,

then she shall be unclean two weeks, as in her separation:

and she shall continue in the blood of her purifying

threescore and six days. {12:6} And when the days of her

purifying are fulfilled, for a son, or for a daughter, she shall

bring a lamb of the first year for a burnt offering, and a

young pigeon, or a turtledove, for a sin offering, unto the

door of the tabernacle of the congregation, unto the priest:

{12:7} Who shall offer it before the LORD, and make an

atonement for her; and she shall be cleansed from the issue

of her blood. This [is] the law for her that hath born a male

or a female. {12:8} And if she be not able to bring a lamb,

then she shall bring two turtles, or two young pigeons; the

one for the burnt offering, and the other for a sin offering:

and the priest shall make an atonement for her, and she shall

be clean.

{13:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses and Aaron,

saying, {13:2} When a man shall have in the skin of his

flesh a rising, a scab, or a bright spot, and it be in the skin of

his flesh [like] the plague of leprosy; then he shall be

brought unto Aaron the priest, or unto one of his sons the

priests: {13:3} And the priest shall look on the plague in the

skin of the flesh: and [when] the hair in the plague is turned

white, and the plague in sight [be] deeper than the skin of

his flesh, it [is] a plague of leprosy: and the priest shall look

on him, and pronounce him unclean. {13:4} If the bright

spot [be] white in the skin of his flesh, and in sight [be] not

deeper than the skin, and the hair thereof be not turned

white; then the priest shall shut up [him that hath] the

plague seven days: {13:5} And the priest shall look on him

the seventh day: and, behold, [if] the plague in his sight be

at a stay, [and] the plague spread not in the skin; then the

priest shall shut him up seven days more: {13:6} And the

priest shall look on him again the seventh day: and, behold,

[if] the plague [be] somewhat dark, [and] the plague spread

not in the skin, the priest shall pronounce him clean: it [is

but] a scab: and he shall wash his clothes, and be clean.

{13:7} But if the scab spread much abroad in the skin, after

that he hath been seen of the priest for his cleansing, he

shall be seen of the priest again: {13:8} And [if] the priest

see that, behold, the scab spreadeth in the skin, then the

priest shall pronounce him unclean: it [is] a leprosy.

{13:9} When the plague of leprosy is in a man, then he

shall be brought unto the priest; {13:10} And the priest

shall see [him:] and, behold, [if] the rising [be] white in the

skin, and it have turned the hair white, and [there be] quick

raw flesh in the rising; {13:11} It [is] an old leprosy in the

skin of his flesh, and the priest shall pronounce him

unclean, and shall not shut him up: for he [is] unclean.

{13:12} And if a leprosy break out abroad in the skin, and

the leprosy cover all the skin of [him that hath] the plague

from his head even to his foot, wheresoever the priest

looketh; {13:13} Then the priest shall consider: and,

behold, [if] the leprosy have covered all his flesh, he shall

pronounce [him] clean [that hath] the plague: it is all turned

white: he [is] clean. {13:14} But when raw flesh appeareth

in him, he shall be unclean. {13:15} And the priest shall see

the raw flesh, and pronounce him to be unclean: [for] the

raw flesh [is] unclean: it [is] a leprosy. {13:16} Or if the

raw flesh turn again, and be changed unto white, he shall

come unto the priest; {13:17} And the priest shall see him:

and, behold, [if] the plague be turned into white; then the

priest shall pronounce [him] clean [that hath] the plague: he

[is] clean.

{13:18} The flesh also, in which, [even] in the skin

thereof, was a boil, and is healed, {13:19} And in the place

of the boil there be a white rising, or a bright spot, white,

and somewhat reddish, and it be shewed to the priest;

{13:20} And if, when the priest seeth it, behold, it [be] in

sight lower than the skin, and the hair thereof be turned

white; the priest shall pronounce him unclean: it [is] a

plague of leprosy broken out of the boil. {13:21} But if the

priest look on it, and, behold, [there be] no white hairs

Leviticus Page 64

therein, and [if] it [be] not lower than the skin, but [be]

somewhat dark; then the priest shall shut him up seven

days: {13:22} And if it spread much abroad in the skin, then

the priest shall pronounce him unclean: it [is] a plague.

{13:23} But if the bright spot stay in his place, [and] spread

not, it [is] a burning boil; and the priest shall pronounce him

clean.

{13:24} Or if there be [any] flesh, in the skin whereof

[there is] a hot burning, and the quick [flesh] that burneth

have a white bright spot, somewhat reddish, or white;

{13:25} Then the priest shall look upon it: and, behold, [if]

the hair in the bright spot be turned white, and it [be in]

sight deeper than the skin; it [is] a leprosy broken out of the

burning: wherefore the priest shall pronounce him unclean:

it [is] the plague of leprosy. {13:26} But if the priest look

on it, and, behold, [there be] no white hair in the bright spot,

and it [be] no lower than the [other] skin, but [be] somewhat

dark; then the priest shall shut him up seven days: {13:27}

And the priest shall look upon him the seventh day: [and] if

it be spread much abroad in the skin, then the priest shall

pronounce him unclean: it [is] the plague of leprosy.

{13:28} And if the bright spot stay in his place, [and]

spread not in the skin, but it [be] somewhat dark; it [is] a

rising of the burning, and the priest shall pronounce him

clean: for it [is] an inflammation of the burning.

{13:29} If a man or woman have a plague upon the head

or the beard; {13:30} Then the priest shall see the plague:

and, behold, if it [be] in sight deeper than the skin; [and

there be] in it a yellow thin hair; then the priest shall

pronounce him unclean: it [is] a dry scall, [even] a leprosy

upon the head or beard. {13:31} And if the priest look on

the plague of the scall, and, behold, it [be] not in sight

deeper than the skin, and [that there is] no black hair in it;

then the priest shall shut up [him that hath] the plague of the

scall seven days: {13:32} And in the seventh day the priest

shall look on the plague: and, behold, [if] the scall spread

not, and there be in it no yellow hair, and the scall [be] not

in sight deeper than the skin; {13:33} He shall be shaven,

but the scall shall he not shave; and the priest shall shut up

[him that hath] the scall seven days more: {13:34} And in

the seventh day the priest shall look on the scall: and,

behold, [if] the scall be not spread in the skin, nor [be] in

sight deeper than the skin; then the priest shall pronounce

him clean: and he shall wash his clothes, and be clean.

{13:35} But if the scall spread much in the skin after his

cleansing; {13:36} Then the priest shall look on him: and,

behold, if the scall be spread in the skin, the priest shall not

seek for yellow hair; he [is] unclean. {13:37} But if the

scall be in his sight at a stay, and [that] there is black hair

grown up therein; the scall is healed, he [is] clean: and the

priest shall pronounce him clean.

{13:38} If a man also or a woman have in the skin of their

flesh bright spots, [even] white bright spots; {13:39} Then

the priest shall look: and, behold, [if] the bright spots in the

skin of their flesh [be] darkish white; it [is] a freckled spot

[that] groweth in the skin; he [is] clean. {13:40} And the

man whose hair is fallen off his head, he [is] bald; [yet is]

he clean. {13:41} And he that hath his hair fallen off from

the part of his head toward his face, he [is] forehead bald:

[yet is] he clean. {13:42} And if there be in the bald head,

or bald forehead, a white reddish sore; it [is] a leprosy

sprung up in his bald head, or his bald forehead. {13:43}

Then the priest shall look upon it: and, behold, [if] the rising

of the sore [be] white reddish in his bald head, or in his bald

forehead, as the leprosy appeareth in the skin of the flesh;

{13:44} He is a leprous man, he [is] unclean: the priest shall

pronounce him utterly unclean; his plague [is] in his head.

{13:45} And the leper in whom the plague [is,] his clothes

shall be rent, and his head bare, and he shall put a covering

upon his upper lip, and shall cry, Unclean, unclean. {13:46}

All the days wherein the plague [shall be] in him he shall be

defiled; he [is] unclean: he shall dwell alone; without the

camp [shall] his habitation [be.

]{13:47} The garment also that the plague of leprosy is in,

[whether it be] a woollen garment, or a linen garment;

{13:48} Whether [it be] in the warp, or woof; of linen, or of

woollen; whether in a skin, or in any thing made of skin;

{13:49} And if the plague be greenish or reddish in the

garment, or in the skin, either in the warp, or in the woof, or

in any thing of skin; it [is] a plague of leprosy, and shall be

shewed unto the priest: {13:50} And the priest shall look

upon the plague, and shut up [it that hath] the plague seven

days: {13:51} And he shall look on the plague on the

seventh day: if the plague be spread in the garment, either in

the warp, or in the woof, or in a skin, [or] in any work that

is made of skin; the plague [is] a fretting leprosy; it [is]

unclean. {13:52} He shall therefore burn that garment,

whether warp or woof, in woollen or in linen, or any thing

of skin, wherein the plague is: for it [is] a fretting leprosy; it

shall be burnt in the fire. {13:53} And if the priest shall

look, and, behold, the plague be not spread in the garment,

either in the warp, or in the woof, or in any thing of skin;

{13:54} Then the priest shall command that they wash [the

thing] wherein the plague [is,] and he shall shut it up seven

days more: {13:55} And the priest shall look on the plague,

after that it is washed: and, behold, [if] the plague have not

changed his colour, and the plague be not spread; it [is]

unclean; thou shalt burn it in the fire; it [is] fret inward,

[whether] it [be] bare within or without. {13:56} And if the

priest look, and, behold, the plague [be] somewhat dark

after the washing of it; then he shall rend it out of the

garment, or out of the skin, or out of the warp, or out of the

woof: {13:57} And if it appear still in the garment, either in

the warp, or in the woof, or in any thing of skin; it [is] a

spreading [plague:] thou shalt burn that wherein the plague

[is] with fire. {13:58} And the garment, either warp, or

woof, or whatsoever thing of skin [it be,] which thou shalt

wash, if the plague be departed from them, then it shall be

washed the second time, and shall be clean. {13:59} This

[is] the law of the plague of leprosy in a garment of woollen

or linen, either in the warp, or woof, or any thing of skins,

to pronounce it clean, or to pronounce it unclean.

{14:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {14:2}

This shall be the law of the leper in the day of his cleansing:

He shall be brought unto the priest: {14:3} And the priest

shall go forth out of the camp; and the priest shall look, and,

behold, [if] the plague of leprosy be healed in the leper;

{14:4} Then shall the priest command to take for him that is

to be cleansed two birds alive [and] clean, and cedar wood,

and scarlet, and hyssop: {14:5} And the priest shall

command that one of the birds be killed in an earthen vessel

over running water: {14:6} As for the living bird, he shall

take it, and the cedar wood, and the scarlet, and the hyssop,

and shall dip them and the living bird in the blood of the

bird [that was] killed over the running water: {14:7} And he

shall sprinkle upon him that is to be cleansed from the

leprosy seven times, and shall pronounce him clean, and

shall let the living bird loose into the open field. {14:8} And

he that is to be cleansed shall wash his clothes, and shave

off all his hair, and wash himself in water, that he may be

clean: and after that he shall come into the camp, and shall

tarry abroad out of his tent seven days. {14:9} But it shall

be on the seventh day, that he shall shave all his hair off his

Page 65 Leviticus

head and his beard and his eyebrows, even all his hair he

shall shave off: and he shall wash his clothes, also he shall

wash his flesh in water, and he shall be clean. {14:10} And

on the eighth day he shall take two he lambs without

blemish, and one ewe lamb of the first year without

blemish, and three tenth deals of fine flour [for] a meat

offering, mingled with oil, and one log of oil. {14:11} And

the priest that maketh [him] clean shall present the man that

is to be made clean, and those things, before the LORD,

the door of the tabernacle of the congregation: {14:12} And

the priest shall take one he lamb, and offer him for a

trespass offering, and the log of oil, and wave them [for] a

wave offering before the LORD: {14:13} And he shall slay

the lamb in the place where he shall kill the sin offering and

the burnt offering, in the holy place: for as the sin offering

[is] the priest's, [so is] the trespass offering: it [is] most

holy: {14:14} And the priest shall take [some] of the blood

of the trespass offering, and the priest shall put [it] upon the

tip of the right ear of him that is to be cleansed, and upon

the thumb of his right hand, and upon the great toe of his

right foot: {14:15} And the priest shall take [some] of the

log of oil, and pour [it] into the palm of his own left hand:

{14:16} And the priest shall dip his right finger in the oil

that [is] in his left hand, and shall sprinkle of the oil with his

finger seven times before the LORD: {14:17} And of the

rest of the oil that [is] in his hand shall the priest put upon

the tip of the right ear of him that is to be cleansed, and

upon the thumb of his right hand, and upon the great toe of

his right foot, upon the blood of the trespass offering:

{14:18} And the remnant of the oil that [is] in the priest's

hand he shall pour upon the head of him that is to be

cleansed: and the priest shall make an atonement for him

before the LORD. {14:19} And the priest shall offer the sin

offering, and make an atonement for him that is to be

cleansed from his uncleanness; and afterward he shall kill

the burnt offering: {14:20} And the priest shall offer the

burnt offering and the meat offering upon the altar: and the

priest shall make an atonement for him, and he shall be

clean. {14:21} And if he [be] poor, and cannot get so much;

then he shall take one lamb [for] a trespass offering to be

waved, to make an atonement for him, and one tenth deal of

fine flour mingled with oil for a meat offering, and a log of

oil; {14:22} And two turtledoves, or two young pigeons,

such as he is able to get; and the one shall be a sin offering,

and the other a burnt offering. {14:23} And he shall bring

them on the eighth day for his cleansing unto the priest,

unto the door of the tabernacle of the congregation, before

the LORD. {14:24} And the priest shall take the lamb of the

trespass offering, and the log of oil, and the priest shall

wave them [for] a wave offering before the LORD: {14:25}

And he shall kill the lamb of the trespass offering, and the

priest shall take [some] of the blood of the trespass offering,

and put [it] upon the tip of the right ear of him that is to be

cleansed, and upon the thumb of his right hand, and upon

the great toe of his right foot: {14:26} And the priest shall

pour of the oil into the palm of his own left hand: {14:27}

And the priest shall sprinkle with his right finger [some] of

the oil that [is] in his left hand seven times before the

LORD: {14:28} And the priest shall put of the oil that [is]

in his hand upon the tip of the right ear of him that is to be

cleansed, and upon the thumb of his right hand, and upon

the great toe of his right foot, upon the place of the blood of

the trespass offering: {14:29} And the rest of the oil that [is]

in the priest's hand he shall put upon the head of him that is

to be cleansed, to make an atonement for him before the

LORD. {14:30} And he shall offer the one of the

turtledoves, or of the young pigeons, such as he can get;

{14:31} [Even] such as he is able to get, the one [for] a sin

offering, and the other [for] a burnt offering, with the meat

offering: and the priest shall make an atonement for him

that is to be cleansed before the LORD. {14:32} This [is]

the law [of him] in whom [is] the plague of leprosy, whose

hand is not able to get [that which pertaineth] to his

cleansing.

{14:33} And the LORD spake unto Moses and unto

Aaron, saying, {14:34} When ye be come into the land of

Canaan, which I give to you for a possession, and I put the

plague of leprosy in a house of the land of your possession;

{14:35} And he that owneth the house shall come and tell

the priest, saying, It seemeth to me [there is] as it were a

plague in the house: {14:36} Then the priest shall command

that they empty the house, before the priest go [into it] to

see the plague, that all that [is] in the house be not made

unclean: and afterward the priest shall go in to see the

house: {14:37} And he shall look on the plague, and,

behold, [if] the plague [be] in the walls of the house with

hollow strakes, greenish or reddish, which in sight [are]

lower than the wall; {14:38} Then the priest shall go out of

the house to the door of the house, and shut up the house

seven days: {14:39} And the priest shall come again the

seventh day, and shall look: and, behold, [if] the plague be

spread in the walls of the house; {14:40} Then the priest

shall command that they take away the stones in which the

plague [is,] and they shall cast them into an unclean place

without the city: {14:41} And he shall cause the house to be

scraped within round about, and they shall pour out the dust

that they scrape off without the city into an unclean place:

{14:42} And they shall take other stones, and put [them] in

the place of those stones; and he shall take other morter, and

shall plaister the house. {14:43} And if the plague come

again, and break out in the house, after that he hath taken

away the stones, and after he hath scraped the house, and

after it is plaistered; {14:44} Then the priest shall come and

look, and, behold, [if] the plague be spread in the house, it

[is] a fretting leprosy in the house: it is unclean. {14:45}

And he shall break down the house, the stones of it, and the

timber thereof, and all the morter of the house; and he shall

carry [them] forth out of the city into an unclean place.

{14:46} Moreover he that goeth into the house all the while

that it is shut up shall be unclean until the even. {14:47}

And he that lieth in the house shall wash his clothes; and he

that eateth in the house shall wash his clothes. {14:48} And

if the priest shall come in, and look [upon it,] and, behold,

the plague hath not spread in the house, after the house was

plaistered: then the priest shall pronounce the house clean,

because the plague is healed. {14:49} And he shall take to

cleanse the house two birds, and cedar wood, and scarlet,

and hyssop: {14:50} And he shall kill the one of the birds in

an earthen vessel over running water: {14:51} And he shall

take the cedar wood, and the hyssop, and the scarlet, and the

living bird, and dip them in the blood of the slain bird, and

in the running water, and sprinkle the house seven times:

{14:52} And he shall cleanse the house with the blood of

the bird, and with the running water, and with the living

bird, and with the cedar wood, and with the hyssop, and

with the scarlet: {14:53} But he shall let go the living bird

out of the city into the open fields, and make an atonement

for the house: and it shall be clean. {14:54} This [is] the law

for all manner of plague of leprosy, and scall, {14:55} And

for the leprosy of a garment, and of a house, {14:56} And

for a rising, and for a scab, and for a bright spot: {14:57} To

teach when [it is] unclean, and when [it is] clean: this [is]

the law of leprosy.

{15:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses and to Aaron,

saying, {15:2} Speak unto the children of Israel, and say

unto them, When any man hath a running issue out of his

Leviticus Page 66

flesh, [because of] his issue he [is] unclean. {15:3} And this

shall be his uncleanness in his issue: whether his flesh run

with his issue, or his flesh be stopped from his issue, it [is]

his uncleanness. {15:4} Every bed, whereon he lieth that

hath the issue, is unclean: and every thing, whereon he

sitteth, shall be unclean. {15:5} And whosoever toucheth

his bed shall wash his clothes, and bathe [himself] in water,

and be unclean until the even. {15:6} And he that sitteth on

[any] thing whereon he sat that hath the issue shall wash his

clothes, and bathe [himself] in water, and be unclean until

the even. {15:7} And he that toucheth the flesh of him that

hath the issue shall wash his clothes, and bathe [himself] in

water, and be unclean until the even. {15:8} And if he that

hath the issue spit upon him that is clean; then he shall wash

his clothes, and bathe [himself] in water, and be unclean

until the even. {15:9} And what saddle soever he rideth

upon that hath the issue shall be unclean. {15:10} And

whosoever toucheth any thing that was under him shall be

unclean until the even: and he that beareth [any of] those

things shall wash his clothes, and bathe [himself] in water,

and be unclean until the even. {15:11} And whomsoever he

toucheth that hath the issue, and hath not rinsed his hands in

water, he shall wash his clothes, and bathe [himself] in

water, and be unclean until the even. {15:12} And the

vessel of earth, that he toucheth which hath the issue, shall

be broken: and every vessel of wood shall be rinsed in

water. {15:13} And when he that hath an issue is cleansed

of his issue; then he shall number to himself seven days for

his cleansing, and wash his clothes, and bathe his flesh in

running water, and shall be clean. {15:14} And on the

eighth day he shall take to him two turtledoves, or two

young pigeons, and come before the LORD unto the door of

the tabernacle of the congregation, and give them unto the

priest: {15:15} And the priest shall offer them, the one [for]

a sin offering, and the other [for] a burnt offering; and the

priest shall make an atonement for him before the LORD

for his issue. {15:16} And if any man's seed of copulation

go out from him, then he shall wash all his flesh in water,

and be unclean until the even. {15:17} And every garment,

and every skin, whereon is the seed of copulation, shall be

washed with water, and be unclean until the even. {15:18}

The woman also with whom man shall lie [with] seed of

copulation, they shall [both] bathe [themselves] in water,

and be unclean until the even.

{15:19} And if a woman have an issue, [and] her issue in

her flesh be blood, she shall be put apart seven days: and

whosoever toucheth her shall be unclean until the even.

{15:20} And every thing that she lieth upon in her

separation shall be unclean: every thing also that she sitteth

upon shall be unclean. {15:21} And whosoever toucheth her

bed shall wash his clothes, and bathe [himself] in water, and

be unclean until the even. {15:22} And whosoever toucheth

any thing that she sat upon shall wash his clothes, and bathe

[himself] in water, and be unclean until the even. {15:23}

And if it [be] on [her] bed, or on any thing whereon she

sitteth, when he toucheth it, he shall be unclean until the

even. {15:24} And if any man lie with her at all, and her

flowers be upon him, he shall be unclean seven days; and all

the bed whereon he lieth [shall be] unclean. {15:25} And if

a woman have an issue of her blood many days out of the

time of her separation, or if it run beyond the time of her

separation; all the days of the issue of her uncleanness shall

be as the days of her separation: she shall be unclean.

{15:26} Every bed whereon she lieth all the days of her

issue shall be unto her as the bed of her separation: and

whatsoever she sitteth upon shall be unclean, as the

uncleanness of her separation. {15:27} And whosoever

toucheth those things shall be unclean, and shall wash his

clothes, and bathe [himself] in water, and be unclean until

the even. {15:28} But if she be cleansed of her issue, then

she shall number to herself seven days, and after that she

shall be clean. {15:29} And on the eighth day she shall take

unto her two turtles, or two young pigeons, and bring them

unto the priest, to the door of the tabernacle of the

congregation. {15:30} And the priest shall offer the one

[for] a sin offering, and the other [for] a burnt offering; and

the priest shall make an atonement for her before the LORD

for the issue of her uncleanness. {15:31} Thus shall ye

separate the children of Israel from their uncleanness; that

they die not in their uncleanness, when they defile my

tabernacle that [is] among them. {15:32} This [is] the law

of him that hath an issue, and [of him] whose seed goeth

from him, and is defiled therewith; {15:33} And of her that

is sick of her flowers, and of him that hath an issue, of the

man, and of the woman, and of him that lieth with her that

is unclean.

{16:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses after the death

of the two sons of Aaron, when they offered before the

LORD, and died; {16:2} And the LORD said unto Moses,

Speak unto Aaron thy brother, that he come not at all times

into the holy [place] within the vail before the mercy seat,

which [is] upon the ark; that he die not: for I will appear in

the cloud upon the mercy seat. {16:3} Thus shall Aaron

come into the holy [place:] with a young bullock for a sin

offering, and a ram for a burnt offering. {16:4} He shall put

on the holy linen coat, and he shall have the linen breeches

upon his flesh, and shall be girded with a linen girdle, and

with the linen mitre shall he be attired: these [are] holy

garments; therefore shall he wash his flesh in water, and

[so] put them on. {16:5} And he shall take of the

congregation of the children of Israel two kids of the goats

for a sin offering, and one ram for a burnt offering. {16:6}

And Aaron shall offer his bullock of the sin offering, which

[is] for himself, and make an atonement for himself, and for

his house. {16:7} And he shall take the two goats, and

present them before the LORD the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation. {16:8} And Aaron shall cast

lots upon the two goats; one lot for the LORD, and the other

lot for the scapegoat. {16:9} And Aaron shall bring the goat

upon which the LORD'S lot fell, and offer him [for] a sin

offering. {16:10} But the goat, on which the lot fell to be

the scapegoat, shall be presented alive before the LORD, to

make an atonement with him, [and] to let him go for a

scapegoat into the wilderness. {16:11} And Aaron shall

bring the bullock of the sin offering, which [is] for himself,

and shall make an atonement for himself, and for his house,

and shall kill the bullock of the sin offering which [is] for

himself: {16:12} And he shall take a censer full of burning

coals of fire from off the altar before the LORD, and his

hands full of sweet incense beaten small, and bring [it]

within the vail: {16:13} And he shall put the incense upon

the fire before the LORD, that the cloud of the incense may

cover the mercy seat that [is] upon the testimony, that he die

not: {16:14} And he shall take of the blood of the bullock,

and sprinkle [it] with his finger upon the mercy seat

eastward; and before the mercy seat shall he sprinkle of the

blood with his finger seven times.

{16:15} Then shall he kill the goat of the sin offering, that

[is] for the people, and bring his blood within the vail, and

do with that blood as he did with the blood of the bullock,

and sprinkle it upon the mercy seat, and before the mercy

seat: {16:16} And he shall make an atonement for the holy

[place,] because of the uncleanness of the children of Israel,

and because of their transgressions in all their sins: and so

shall he do for the tabernacle of the congregation, that

Page 67 Leviticus

remaineth among them in the midst of their uncleanness.

{16:17} And there shall be no man in the tabernacle of the

congregation when he goeth in to make an atonement in the

holy [place,] until he come out, and have made an

atonement for himself, and for his household, and for all the

congregation of Israel. {16:18} And he shall go out unto the

altar that [is] before the LORD, and make an atonement for

it; and shall take of the blood of the bullock, and of the

blood of the goat, and put [it] upon the horns of the altar

round about. {16:19} And he shall sprinkle of the blood

upon it with his finger seven times, and cleanse it, and

hallow it from the uncleanness of the children of Israel.

{16:20} And when he hath made an end of reconciling the

holy [place,] and the tabernacle of the congregation, and the

altar, he shall bring the live goat: {16:21} And Aaron shall

lay both his hands upon the head of the live goat, and

confess over him all the iniquities of the children of Israel,

and all their transgressions in all their sins, putting them

upon the head of the goat, and shall send [him] away by the

hand of a fit man into the wilderness: {16:22} And the goat

shall bear upon him all their iniquities unto a land not

inhabited: and he shall let go the goat in the wilderness.

{16:23} And Aaron shall come into the tabernacle of the

congregation, and shall put off the linen garments, which he

put on when he went into the holy [place,] and shall leave

them there: {16:24} And he shall wash his flesh with water

in the holy place, and put on his garments, and come forth,

and offer his burnt offering, and the burnt offering of the

people, and make an atonement for himself, and for the

people. {16:25} And the fat of the sin offering shall he burn

upon the altar. {16:26} And he that let go the goat for the

scapegoat shall wash his clothes, and bathe his flesh in

water, and afterward come into the camp. {16:27} And the

bullock [for] the sin offering, and the goat [for] the sin

offering, whose blood was brought in to make atonement in

the holy [place,] shall [one] carry forth without the camp;

and they shall burn in the fire their skins, and their flesh,

and their dung. {16:28} And he that burneth them shall

wash his clothes, and bathe his flesh in water, and afterward

he shall come into the camp.

{16:29} And [this] shall be a statute for ever unto you:

[that] in the seventh month, on the tenth [day] of the month,

ye shall afflict your souls, and do no work at all, [whether it

be] one of your own country, or a stranger that sojourneth

among you: {16:30} For on that day shall [the priest] make

an atonement for you, to cleanse you, [that] ye may be clean

from all your sins before the LORD. {16:31} It [shall be] a

sabbath of rest unto you, and ye shall afflict your souls, by a

statute for ever. {16:32} And the priest, whom he shall

anoint, and whom he shall consecrate to minister in the

priest's office in his father's stead, shall make the

atonement, and shall put on the linen clothes, [even] the

holy garments: {16:33} And he shall make an atonement for

the holy sanctuary, and he shall make an atonement for the

tabernacle of the congregation, and for the altar, and he

shall make an atonement for the priests, and for all the

people of the congregation. {16:34} And this shall be an

everlasting statute unto you, to make an atonement for the

children of Israel for all their sins once a year. And he did as

the LORD commanded Moses.

{17:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {17:2}

Speak unto Aaron, and unto his sons, and unto all the

children of Israel, and say unto them; This [is] the thing

which the LORD hath commanded, saying, {17:3} What

man soever [there be] of the house of Israel, that killeth an

ox, or lamb, or goat, in the camp, or that killeth [it] out of

the camp, {17:4} And bringeth it not unto the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation, to offer an offering unto the

LORD before the tabernacle of the LORD; blood shall be

imputed unto that man; he hath shed blood; and that man

shall be cut off from among his people: {17:5} To the end

that the children of Israel may bring their sacrifices, which

they offer in the open field, even that they may bring them

unto the LORD, unto the door of the tabernacle of the

congregation, unto the priest, and offer them [for] peace

offerings unto the LORD. {17:6} And the priest shall

sprinkle the blood upon the altar of the LORD the door

of the tabernacle of the congregation, and burn the fat for a

sweet savour unto the LORD. {17:7} And they shall no

more offer their sacrifices unto devils, after whom they have

gone a whoring. This shall be a statute for ever unto them

throughout their generations.

{17:8} And thou shalt say unto them, Whatsoever man

[there be] of the house of Israel, or of the strangers which

sojourn among you, that offereth a burnt offering of

sacrifice, {17:9} And bringeth it not unto the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation, to offer it unto the LORD;

even that man shall be cut off from among his people.

{17:10} And whatsoever man [there be] of the house of

Israel, or of the strangers that sojourn among you, that

eateth any manner of blood; I will even set my face against

that soul that eateth blood, and will cut him off from among

his people. {17:11} For the life of the flesh [is] in the blood:

and I have given it to you upon the altar to make an

atonement for your souls: for it [is] the blood [that] maketh

an atonement for the soul. {17:12} Therefore I said unto the

children of Israel, No soul of you shall eat blood, neither

shall any stranger that sojourneth among you eat blood.

{17:13} And whatsoever man [there be] of the children of

Israel, or of the strangers that sojourn among you, which

hunteth and catcheth any beast or fowl that may be eaten; he

shall even pour out the blood thereof, and cover it with dust.

{17:14} For [it is] the life of all flesh; the blood of it [is] for

the life thereof: therefore I said unto the children of Israel,

Ye shall eat the blood of no manner of flesh: for the life of

all flesh [is] the blood thereof: whosoever eateth it shall be

cut off. {17:15} And every soul that eateth that which died

[of itself,] or that which was torn [with beasts, whether it

be] one of your own country, or a stranger, he shall both

wash his clothes, and bathe [himself] in water, and be

unclean until the even: then shall he be clean. {17:16} But

if he wash [them] not, nor bathe his flesh; then he shall bear

his iniquity.

{18:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {18:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, and say unto them, I am

the LORD your God. {18:3} After the doings of the land of

Egypt, wherein ye dwelt, shall ye not do: and after the

doings of the land of Canaan, whither I bring you, shall ye

not do: neither shall ye walk in their ordinances. {18:4} Ye

shall do my judgments, and keep mine ordinances, to walk

therein: I [am] the LORD your God. {18:5} Ye shall

therefore keep my statutes, and my judgments: which if a

man do, he shall live in them: I [am] the LORD.

{18:6} None of you shall approach to any that is near of

kin to him, to uncover [their] nakedness: I [am] the LORD.

{18:7} The nakedness of thy father, or the nakedness of thy

mother, shalt thou not uncover: she is thy mother; thou shalt

not uncover her nakedness. {18:8} The nakedness of thy

father's wife shalt thou not uncover: it is thy father's

nakedness. {18:9} The nakedness of thy sister, the daughter

of thy father, or daughter of thy mother, [whether she be]

Leviticus Page 68

born at home, or born abroad, [even] their nakedness thou

shalt not uncover. {18:10} The nakedness of thy son's

daughter, or of thy daughter's daughter, [even] their

nakedness thou shalt not uncover: for theirs [is] thine own

nakedness. {18:11} The nakedness of thy father's wife's

daughter, begotten of thy father, she [is] thy sister, thou

shalt not uncover her nakedness. {18:12} Thou shalt not

uncover the nakedness of thy father's sister: she [is] thy

father's near kinswoman. {18:13} Thou shalt not uncover

the nakedness of thy mother's sister: for she [is] thy

mother's near kinswoman. {18:14} Thou shalt not uncover

the nakedness of thy father's brother, thou shalt not

approach to his wife: she [is] thine aunt. {18:15} Thou shalt

not uncover the nakedness of thy daughter in law: she [is]

thy son's wife; thou shalt not uncover her nakedness.

{18:16} Thou shalt not uncover the nakedness of thy

brother's wife: it [is] thy brother's nakedness. {18:17} Thou

shalt not uncover the nakedness of a woman and her

daughter, neither shalt thou take her son's daughter, or her

daughter's daughter, to uncover her nakedness; [for] they

[are] her near kinswomen: it [is] wickedness. {18:18}

Neither shalt thou take a wife to her sister, to vex [her,] to

uncover her nakedness, beside the other in her life [time.

]{18:19} Also thou shalt not approach unto a woman to

uncover her nakedness, as long as she is put apart for her

uncleanness. {18:20} Moreover thou shalt not lie carnally

with thy neighbour's wife, to defile thyself with her.

{18:21} And thou shalt not let any of thy seed pass through

[the fire] to Molech, neither shalt thou profane the name of

thy God: I [am] the LORD. {18:22} Thou shalt not lie with

mankind, as with womankind: it [is] abomination. {18:23}

Neither shalt thou lie with any beast to defile thyself

therewith: neither shall any woman stand before a beast to

lie down thereto: it [is] confusion. {18:24} Defile not ye

yourselves in any of these things: for in all these the nations

are defiled which I cast out before you: {18:25} And the

land is defiled: therefore I do visit the iniquity thereof upon

it, and the land itself vomiteth out her inhabitants. {18:26}

Ye shall therefore keep my statutes and my judgments, and

shall not commit [any] of these abominations; [neither] any

of your own nation, nor any stranger that sojourneth among

you: {18:27} (For all these abominations have the men of

the land done, which [were] before you, and the land is

defiled;) {18:28} That the land spue not you out also, when

ye defile it, as it spued out the nations that [were] before

you. {18:29} For whosoever shall commit any of these

abominations, even the souls that commit [them] shall be

cut off from among their people. {18:30} Therefore shall ye

keep mine ordinance, that [ye] commit not [any one] of

these abominable customs, which were committed before

you, and that ye defile not yourselves therein: I [am] the

LORD your God.

{19:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {19:2}

Speak unto all the congregation of the children of Israel,

and say unto them, Ye shall be holy: for I the LORD your

God [am] holy.

{19:3} Ye shall fear every man his mother, and his father,

and keep my sabbaths: I [am] the LORD your God.

{19:4} Turn ye not unto idols, nor make to yourselves

molten gods: I [am] the LORD your God.

{19:5} And if ye offer a sacrifice of peace offerings unto

the LORD, ye shall offer it at your own will. {19:6} It shall

be eaten the same day ye offer it, and on the morrow: and if

ought remain until the third day, it shall be burnt in the fire.

{19:7} And if it be eaten at all on the third day, it [is]

abominable; it shall not be accepted. {19:8} Therefore

[every one] that eateth it shall bear his iniquity, because he

hath profaned the hallowed thing of the LORD: and that

soul shall be cut off from among his people.

{19:9} And when ye reap the harvest of your land, thou

shalt not wholly reap the corners of thy field, neither shalt

thou gather the gleanings of thy harvest. {19:10} And thou

shalt not glean thy vineyard, neither shalt thou gather

[every] grape of thy vineyard; thou shalt leave them for the

poor and stranger: I [am] the LORD your God.

{19:11} Ye shall not steal, neither deal falsely, neither lie

one to another.

{19:12} And ye shall not swear by my name falsely,

neither shalt thou profane the name of thy God: I [am] the

LORD.

{19:13} Thou shalt not defraud thy neighbour, neither rob

[him:] the wages of him that is hired shall not abide with

thee all night until the morning.

{19:14} Thou shalt not curse the deaf, nor put a

stumblingblock before the blind, but shalt fear thy God: I

[am] the LORD.

{19:15} Ye shall do no unrighteousness in judgment: thou

shalt not respect the person of the poor, nor honour the

person of the mighty: [but] in righteousness shalt thou judge

thy neighbour.

{19:16} Thou shalt not go up and down [as] a talebearer

among thy people: neither shalt thou stand against the blood

of thy neighbour: I [am] the LORD.

{19:17} Thou shalt not hate thy brother in thine heart:

thou shalt in any wise rebuke thy neighbour, and not suffer

sin upon him.

{19:18} Thou shalt not avenge, nor bear any grudge

against the children of thy people, but thou shalt love thy

neighbour as thyself: I [am] the LORD.

{19:19} Ye shall keep my statutes. Thou shalt not let thy

cattle gender with a diverse kind: thou shalt not sow thy

field with mingled seed: neither shall a garment mingled of

linen and woollen come upon thee.

{19:20} And whosoever lieth carnally with a woman, that

[is] a bondmaid, betrothed to an husband, and not at all

redeemed, nor freedom given her; she shall be scourged;

they shall not be put to death, because she was not free.

{19:21} And he shall bring his trespass offering unto the

LORD, unto the door of the tabernacle of the congregation,

[even] a ram for a trespass offering. {19:22} And the priest

shall make an atonement for him with the ram of the

trespass offering before the LORD for his sin which he hath

done: and the sin which he hath done shall be forgiven him.

{19:23} And when ye shall come into the land, and shall

have planted all manner of trees for food, then ye shall

count the fruit thereof as uncircumcised: three years shall it

be as uncircumcised unto you: it shall not be eaten of.

{19:24} But in the fourth year all the fruit thereof shall be

holy to praise the LORD [withal. ]{19:25} And in the fifth

year shall ye eat of the fruit thereof, that it may yield unto

you the increase thereof: I [am] the LORD your God.

Page 69 Leviticus

{19:26} Ye shall not eat [any thing] with the blood:

neither shall ye use enchantment, nor observe times.

{19:27} Ye shall not round the corners of your heads,

neither shalt thou mar the corners of thy beard. {19:28} Ye

shall not make any cuttings in your flesh for the dead, nor

print any marks upon you: I [am] the LORD.

{19:29} Do not prostitute thy daughter, to cause her to be

a whore; lest the land fall to whoredom, and the land

become full of wickedness.

{19:30} Ye shall keep my sabbaths, and reverence my

sanctuary: I [am] the LORD.

{19:31} Regard not them that have familiar spirits, neither

seek after wizards, to be defiled by them: I [am] the LORD

your God.

{19:32} Thou shalt rise up before the hoary head, and

honour the face of the old man, and fear thy God: I [am] the

LORD.

{19:33} And if a stranger sojourn with thee in your land,

ye shall not vex him. {19:34} [But] the stranger that

dwelleth with you shall be unto you as one born among you,

and thou shalt love him as thyself; for ye were strangers in

the land of Egypt: I [am] the LORD your God.

{19:35} Ye shall do no unrighteousness in judgment, in

meteyard, in weight, or in measure. {19:36} Just balances,

just weights, a just ephah, and a just hin, shall ye have: I

[am] the LORD your God, which brought you out of the

land of Egypt. {19:37} Therefore shall ye observe all my

statutes, and all my judgments, and do them: I [am] the

LORD.

{20:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {20:2}

Again, thou shalt say to the children of Israel, Whosoever

[he be] of the children of Israel, or of the strangers that

sojourn in Israel, that giveth [any] of his seed unto Molech;

he shall surely be put to death: the people of the land shall

stone him with stones. {20:3} And I will set my face against

that man, and will cut him off from among his people;

because he hath given of his seed unto Molech, to defile my

sanctuary, and to profane my holy name. {20:4} And if the

people of the land do any ways hide their eyes from the

man, when he giveth of his seed unto Molech, and kill him

not: {20:5} Then I will set my face against that man, and

against his family, and will cut him off, and all that go a

whoring after him, to commit whoredom with Molech, from

among their people.

{20:6} And the soul that turneth after such as have

familiar spirits, and after wizards, to go a whoring after

them, I will even set my face against that soul, and will cut

him off from among his people.

{20:7} Sanctify yourselves therefore, and be ye holy: for I

[am] the LORD your God. {20:8} And ye shall keep my

statutes, and do them: I [am] the LORD which sanctify you.

{20:9} For every one that curseth his father or his mother

shall be surely put to death: he hath cursed his father or his

mother; his blood [shall be] upon him.

{20:10} And the man that committeth adultery with

[another] man's wife, [even he] that committeth adultery

with his neighbour's wife, the adulterer and the adulteress

shall surely be put to death. {20:11} And the man that lieth

with his father's wife hath uncovered his father's

nakedness: both of them shall surely be put to death; their

blood [shall be] upon them. {20:12} And if a man lie with

his daughter in law, both of them shall surely be put to

death: they have wrought confusion; their blood [shall be]

upon them. {20:13} If a man also lie with mankind, as he

lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an

abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood

[shall be] upon them. {20:14} And if a man take a wife and

her mother, it [is] wickedness: they shall be burnt with fire,

both he and they; that there be no wickedness among you.

{20:15} And if a man lie with a beast, he shall surely be put

to death: and ye shall slay the beast. {20:16} And if a

woman approach unto any beast, and lie down thereto, thou

shalt kill the woman, and the beast: they shall surely be put

to death; their blood [shall be] upon them. {20:17} And if a

man shall take his sister, his father's daughter, or his

mother's daughter, and see her nakedness, and she see his

nakedness; it [is] a wicked thing; and they shall be cut off in

the sight of their people: he hath uncovered his sister's

nakedness; he shall bear his iniquity. {20:18} And if a man

shall lie with a woman having her sickness, and shall

uncover her nakedness; he hath discovered her fountain, and

she hath uncovered the fountain of her blood: and both of

them shall be cut off from among their people. {20:19} And

thou shalt not uncover the nakedness of thy mother's sister,

nor of thy father's sister: for he uncovereth his near kin:

they shall bear their iniquity. {20:20} And if a man shall lie

with his uncle's wife, he hath uncovered his uncle's

nakedness: they shall bear their sin; they shall die childless.

{20:21} And if a man shall take his brother's wife, it [is] an

unclean thing: he hath uncovered his brother's nakedness;

they shall be childless.

{20:22} Ye shall therefore keep all my statutes, and all

my judgments, and do them: that the land, whither I bring

you to dwell therein, spue you not out. {20:23} And ye shall

not walk in the manners of the nation, which I cast out

before you: for they committed all these things, and

therefore I abhorred them. {20:24} But I have said unto

you, Ye shall inherit their land, and I will give it unto you to

possess it, a land that floweth with milk and honey: I [am]

the LORD your God, which have separated you from

[other] people. {20:25} Ye shall therefore put difference

between clean beasts and unclean, and between unclean

fowls and clean: and ye shall not make your souls

abominable by beast, or by fowl, or by any manner of living

thing that creepeth on the ground, which I have separated

from you as unclean. {20:26} And ye shall be holy unto me:

for I the LORD [am] holy, and have severed you from

[other] people, that ye should be mine.

{20:27} A man also or woman that hath a familiar spirit,

or that is a wizard, shall surely be put to death: they shall

stone them with stones: their blood [shall be] upon them.

{21:1} And the LORD said unto Moses, Speak unto the

priests the sons of Aaron, and say unto them, There shall

none be defiled for the dead among his people: {21:2} But

for his kin, that is near unto him, [that is,] for his mother,

and for his father, and for his son, and for his daughter, and

for his brother, {21:3} And for his sister a virgin, that is

nigh unto him, which hath had no husband; for her may he

be defiled. {21:4} [But] he shall not defile himself, [being]

a chief man among his people, to profane himself. {21:5}

They shall not make baldness upon their head, neither shall

they shave off the corner of their beard, nor make any

cuttings in their flesh. {21:6} They shall be holy unto their

God, and not profane the name of their God: for the

Leviticus Page 70

offerings of the LORD made by fire, [and] the bread of their

God, they do offer: therefore they shall be holy. {21:7}

They shall not take a wife [that is] a whore, or profane;

neither shall they take a woman put away from her husband:

for he [is] holy unto his God. {21:8} Thou shalt sanctify

him therefore; for he offereth the bread of thy God: he shall

be holy unto thee: for I the LORD, which sanctify you, [am]

holy.

{21:9} And the daughter of any priest, if she profane

herself by playing the whore, she profaneth her father: she

shall be burnt with fire. {21:10} And [he that is] the high

priest among his brethren, upon whose head the anointing

oil was poured, and that is consecrated to put on the

garments, shall not uncover his head, nor rend his clothes;

{21:11} Neither shall he go in to any dead body, nor defile

himself for his father, or for his mother; {21:12} Neither

shall he go out of the sanctuary, nor profane the sanctuary

of his God; for the crown of the anointing oil of his God [is]

upon him: I [am] the LORD. {21:13} And he shall take a

wife in her virginity. {21:14} A widow, or a divorced

woman, or profane, [or] an harlot, these shall he not take:

but he shall take a virgin of his own people to wife. {21:15}

Neither shall he profane his seed among his people: for I the

LORD do sanctify him.

{21:16} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{21:17} Speak unto Aaron, saying, Whosoever [he be] of

thy seed in their generations that hath [any] blemish, let him

not approach to offer the bread of his God. {21:18} For

whatsoever man [he be] that hath a blemish, he shall not

approach: a blind man, or a lame, or he that hath a flat nose,

or any thing superfluous, {21:19} Or a man that is

brokenfooted, or brokenhanded, {21:20} Or crookbackt, or

a dwarf, or that hath a blemish in his eye, or be scurvy, or

scabbed, or hath his stones broken; {21:21} No man that

hath a blemish of the seed of Aaron the priest shall come

nigh to offer the offerings of the LORD made by fire: he

hath a blemish; he shall not come nigh to offer the bread of

his God. {21:22} He shall eat the bread of his God, [both]

of the most holy, and of the holy. {21:23} Only he shall not

go in unto the vail, nor come nigh unto the altar, because he

hath a blemish; that he profane not my sanctuaries: for I the

LORD do sanctify them. {21:24} And Moses told [it] unto

Aaron, and to his sons, and unto all the children of Israel.

{22:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {22:2}

Speak unto Aaron and to his sons, that they separate

themselves from the holy things of the children of Israel,

and that they profane not my holy name [in those things]

which they hallow unto me: I [am] the LORD. {22:3} Say

unto them, Whosoever [he be] of all your seed among your

generations, that goeth unto the holy things, which the

children of Israel hallow unto the LORD, having his

uncleanness upon him, that soul shall be cut off from my

presence: I [am] the LORD. {22:4} What man soever of the

seed of Aaron [is] a leper, or hath a running issue; he shall

not eat of the holy things, until he be clean. And whoso

toucheth any thing [that is] unclean [by] the dead, or a man

whose seed goeth from him; {22:5} Or whosoever toucheth

any creeping thing, whereby he may be made unclean, or a

man of whom he may take uncleanness, whatsoever

uncleanness he hath; {22:6} The soul which hath touched

any such shall be unclean until even, and shall not eat of the

holy things, unless he wash his flesh with water. {22:7}

And when the sun is down, he shall be clean, and shall

afterward eat of the holy things; because it [is] his food.

{22:8} That which dieth of itself, or is torn [with beasts,] he

shall not eat to defile himself therewith: I [am] the LORD.

{22:9} They shall therefore keep mine ordinance, lest they

bear sin for it, and die therefore, if they profane it: I the

LORD do sanctify them. {22:10} There shall no stranger

eat [of] the holy thing: a sojourner of the priest, or an hired

servant, shall not eat [of] the holy thing. {22:11} But if the

priest buy [any] soul with his money, he shall eat of it, and

he that is born in his house: they shall eat of his meat.

{22:12} If the priest's daughter also be [married] unto a

stranger, she may not eat of an offering of the holy things.

{22:13} But if the priest's daughter be a widow, or

divorced, and have no child, and is returned unto her

father's house, as in her youth, she shall eat of her father's

meat: but there shall no stranger eat thereof.

{22:14} And if a man eat [of] the holy thing unwittingly,

then he shall put the fifth [part] thereof unto it, and shall

give [it] unto the priest with the holy thing. {22:15} And

they shall not profane the holy things of the children of

Israel, which they offer unto the LORD; {22:16} Or suffer

them to bear the iniquity of trespass, when they eat their

holy things: for I the LORD do sanctify them.

{22:17} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{22:18} Speak unto Aaron, and to his sons, and unto all the

children of Israel, and say unto them, Whatsoever [he be] of

the house of Israel, or of the strangers in Israel, that will

offer his oblation for all his vows, and for all his freewill

offerings, which they will offer unto the LORD for a burnt

offering; {22:19} [Ye shall offer] at your own will a male

without blemish, of the beeves, of the sheep, or of the goats.

{22:20} [But] whatsoever hath a blemish, [that] shall ye not

offer: for it shall not be acceptable for you. {22:21} And

whosoever offereth a sacrifice of peace offerings unto the

LORD to accomplish [his] vow, or a freewill offering in

beeves or sheep, it shall be perfect to be accepted; there

shall be no blemish therein. {22:22} Blind, or broken, or

maimed, or having a wen, or scurvy, or scabbed, ye shall

not offer these unto the LORD, nor make an offering by fire

of them upon the altar unto the LORD. {22:23} Either a

bullock or a lamb that hath any thing superfluous or lacking

in his parts, that mayest thou offer [for] a freewill offering;

but for a vow it shall not be accepted. {22:24} Ye shall not

offer unto the LORD that which is bruised, or crushed, or

broken, or cut; neither shall ye make [any offering thereof]

in your land. {22:25} Neither from a stranger's hand shall

ye offer the bread of your God of any of these; because their

corruption [is] in them, [and] blemishes [be] in them: they

shall not be accepted for you.

{22:26} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{22:27} When a bullock, or a sheep, or a goat, is brought

forth, then it shall be seven days under the dam; and from

the eighth day and thenceforth it shall be accepted for an

offering made by fire unto the LORD. {22:28} And

[whether it be] cow or ewe, ye shall not kill it and her young

both in one day. {22:29} And when ye will offer a sacrifice

of thanksgiving unto the LORD, offer [it] at your own will.

{22:30} On the same day it shall be eaten up; ye shall leave

none of it until the morrow: I [am] the LORD. {22:31}

Therefore shall ye keep my commandments, and do them: I

[am] the LORD. {22:32} Neither shall ye profane my holy

name; but I will be hallowed among the children of Israel: I

[am] the LORD which hallow you, {22:33} That brought

you out of the land of Egypt, to be your God: I [am] the

LORD.

{23:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {23:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, and say unto them,

[Concerning] the feasts of the LORD, which ye shall

Page 71 Leviticus

proclaim [to be] holy convocations, [even] these [are] my

feasts. {23:3} Six days shall work be done: but the seventh

day [is] the sabbath of rest, an holy convocation; ye shall do

no work [therein:] it [is] the sabbath of the LORD in all

your dwellings.

{23:4} These [are] the feasts of the LORD, [even] holy

convocations, which ye shall proclaim in their seasons.

{23:5} In the fourteenth [day] of the first month at even [is]

the LORD'S passover. {23:6} And on the fifteenth day of

the same month [is] the feast of unleavened bread unto the

LORD: seven days ye must eat unleavened bread. {23:7} In

the first day ye shall have an holy convocation: ye shall do

no servile work therein. {23:8} But ye shall offer an

offering made by fire unto the LORD seven days: in the

seventh day [is] an holy convocation: ye shall do no servile

work [therein.

]{23:9} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{23:10} Speak unto the children of Israel, and say unto

them, When ye be come into the land which I give unto you,

and shall reap the harvest thereof, then ye shall bring a sheaf

of the firstfruits of your harvest unto the priest: {23:11}

And he shall wave the sheaf before the LORD, to be

accepted for you: on the morrow after the sabbath the priest

shall wave it. {23:12} And ye shall offer that day when ye

wave the sheaf an he lamb without blemish of the first year

for a burnt offering unto the LORD. {23:13} And the meat

offering thereof [shall be] two tenth deals of fine flour

mingled with oil, an offering made by fire unto the LORD

[for] a sweet savour: and the drink offering thereof [shall

be] of wine, the fourth [part] of an hin. {23:14} And ye

shall eat neither bread, nor parched corn, nor green ears,

until the selfsame day that ye have brought an offering unto

your God: [it shall be] a statute for ever throughout your

generations in all your dwellings.

{23:15} And ye shall count unto you from the morrow

after the sabbath, from the day that ye brought the sheaf of

the wave offering; seven sabbaths shall be complete:

{23:16} Even unto the morrow after the seventh sabbath

shall ye number fifty days; and ye shall offer a new meat

offering unto the LORD. {23:17} Ye shall bring out of your

habitations two wave loaves of two tenth deals: they shall

be of fine flour; they shall be baken with leaven; [they are]

the firstfruits unto the LORD. {23:18} And ye shall offer

with the bread seven lambs without blemish of the first

year, and one young bullock, and two rams: they shall be

[for] a burnt offering unto the LORD, with their meat

offering, and their drink offerings, [even] an offering made

by fire, of sweet savour unto the LORD. {23:19} Then ye

shall sacrifice one kid of the goats for a sin offering, and

two lambs of the first year for a sacrifice of peace offerings.

{23:20} And the priest shall wave them with the bread of

the first fruits [for] a wave offering before the LORD, with

the two lambs: they shall be holy to the LORD for the

priest. {23:21} And ye shall proclaim on the selfsame day,

[that] it may be an holy convocation unto you: ye shall do

no servile work [therein: it shall be] a statute for ever in all

your dwellings throughout your generations.

{23:22} And when ye reap the harvest of your land, thou

shalt not make clean riddance of the corners of thy field

when thou reapest, neither shalt thou gather any gleaning of

thy harvest: thou shalt leave them unto the poor, and to the

stranger: I [am] the LORD your God.

{23:23} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{23:24} Speak unto the children of Israel, saying, In the

seventh month, in the first [day] of the month, shall ye have

a sabbath, a memorial of blowing of trumpets, an holy

convocation. {23:25} Ye shall do no servile work [therein:]

but ye shall offer an offering made by fire unto the LORD.

{23:26} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{23:27} Also on the tenth [day] of this seventh month [there

shall be] a day of atonement: it shall be an holy convocation

unto you; and ye shall afflict your souls, and offer an

offering made by fire unto the LORD. {23:28} And ye shall

do no work in that same day: for it [is] a day of atonement,

to make an atonement for you before the LORD your God.

{23:29} For whatsoever soul [it be] that shall not be

afflicted in that same day, he shall be cut off from among

his people. {23:30} And whatsoever soul [it be] that doeth

any work in that same day, the same soul will I destroy

from among his people. {23:31} Ye shall do no manner of

work: [it shall be] a statute for ever throughout your

generations in all your dwellings. {23:32} It [shall be] unto

you a sabbath of rest, and ye shall afflict your souls: in the

ninth [day] of the month at even, from even unto even, shall

ye celebrate your sabbath.

{23:33} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{23:34} Speak unto the children of Israel, saying, The

fifteenth day of this seventh month [shall be] the feast of

tabernacles [for] seven days unto the LORD. {23:35} On

the first day [shall be] an holy convocation: ye shall do no

servile work [therein. ]{23:36} Seven days ye shall offer an

offering made by fire unto the LORD: on the eighth day

shall be an holy convocation unto you; and ye shall offer an

offering made by fire unto the LORD: it [is] a solemn

assembly; [and] ye shall do no servile work [therein.

]{23:37} These [are] the feasts of the LORD, which ye shall

proclaim [to be] holy convocations, to offer an offering

made by fire unto the LORD, a burnt offering, and a meat

offering, a sacrifice, and drink offerings, every thing upon

his day: {23:38} Beside the sabbaths of the LORD, and

beside your gifts, and beside all your vows, and beside all

your freewill offerings, which ye give unto the LORD.

{23:39} Also in the fifteenth day of the seventh month,

when ye have gathered in the fruit of the land, ye shall keep

a feast unto the LORD seven days: on the first day [shall be]

a sabbath, and on the eighth day [shall be] a sabbath.

{23:40} And ye shall take you on the first day the boughs of

goodly trees, branches of palm trees, and the boughs of

thick trees, and willows of the brook; and ye shall rejoice

before the LORD your God seven days. {23:41} And ye

shall keep it a feast unto the LORD seven days in the year.

[It shall be] a statute for ever in your generations: ye shall

celebrate it in the seventh month. {23:42} Ye shall dwell in

booths seven days; all that are Israelites born shall dwell in

booths: {23:43} That your generations may know that I

made the children of Israel to dwell in booths, when I

brought them out of the land of Egypt: I [am] the LORD

your God. {23:44} And Moses declared unto the children of

Israel the feasts of the LORD.

{24:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {24:2}

Command the children of Israel, that they bring unto thee

pure oil olive beaten for the light, to cause the lamps to burn

continually. {24:3} Without the vail of the testimony, in the

tabernacle of the congregation, shall Aaron order it from the

evening unto the morning before the LORD continually: [it

shall be] a statute for ever in your generations. {24:4} He

shall order the lamps upon the pure candlestick before the

LORD continually.

{24:5} And thou shalt take fine flour, and bake twelve

Leviticus Page 72

cakes thereof: two tenth deals shall be in one cake. {24:6}

And thou shalt set them in two rows, six on a row, upon the

pure table before the LORD. {24:7} And thou shalt put pure

frankincense upon [each] row, that it may be on the bread

for a memorial, [even] an offering made by fire unto the

LORD. {24:8} Every sabbath he shall set it in order before

the LORD continually, [being taken] from the children of

Israel by an everlasting covenant. {24:9} And it shall be

Aaron's and his sons'; and they shall eat it in the holy place:

for it [is] most holy unto him of the offerings of the LORD

made by fire by a perpetual statute.

{24:10} And the son of an Israelitish woman, whose

father [was] an Egyptian, went out among the children of

Israel: and this son of the Israelitish [woman] and a man of

Israel strove together in the camp; {24:11} And the

Israelitish woman's son blasphemed the name [of the

LORD,] and cursed. And they brought him unto Moses:

(and his mother's name [was] Shelomith, the daughter of

Dibri, of the tribe of Dan:) {24:12} And they put him in

ward, that the mind of the LORD might be shewed them.

{24:13} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {24:14}

Bring forth him that hath cursed without the camp; and let

all that heard [him] lay their hands upon his head, and let all

the congregation stone him. {24:15} And thou shalt speak

unto the children of Israel, saying, Whosoever curseth his

God shall bear his sin. {24:16} And he that blasphemeth the

name of the LORD, he shall surely be put to death, [and] all

the congregation shall certainly stone him: as well the

stranger, as he that is born in the land, when he blasphemeth

the name [of the LORD,] shall be put to death.

{24:17} And he that killeth any man shall surely be put to

death. {24:18} And he that killeth a beast shall make it

good; beast for beast. {24:19} And if a man cause a blemish

in his neighbour; as he hath done, so shall it be done to him;

{24:20} Breach for breach, eye for eye, tooth for tooth: as

he hath caused a blemish in a man, so shall it be done to

him [again. ]{24:21} And he that killeth a beast, he shall

restore it: and he that killeth a man, he shall be put to death.

{24:22} Ye shall have one manner of law, as well for the

stranger, as for one of your own country: for I [am] the

LORD your God.

{24:23} And Moses spake to the children of Israel, that

they should bring forth him that had cursed out of the camp,

and stone him with stones. And the children of Israel did as

the LORD commanded Moses.

{25:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses in mount Sinai,

saying, {25:2} Speak unto the children of Israel, and say

unto them, When ye come into the land which I give you,

then shall the land keep a sabbath unto the LORD. {25:3}

Six years thou shalt sow thy field, and six years thou shalt

prune thy vineyard, and gather in the fruit thereof; {25:4}

But in the seventh year shall be a sabbath of rest unto the

land, a sabbath for the LORD: thou shalt neither sow thy

field, nor prune thy vineyard. {25:5} That which groweth of

its own accord of thy harvest thou shalt not reap, neither

gather the grapes of thy vine undressed: [for] it is a year of

rest unto the land. {25:6} And the sabbath of the land shall

be meat for you; for thee, and for thy servant, and for thy

maid, and for thy hired servant, and for thy stranger that

sojourneth with thee, {25:7} And for thy cattle, and for the

beast that [are] in thy land, shall all the increase thereof be

meat.

{25:8} And thou shalt number seven sabbaths of years

unto thee, seven times seven years; and the space of the

seven sabbaths of years shall be unto thee forty and nine

years. {25:9} Then shalt thou cause the trumpet of the jubile

to sound on the tenth [day] of the seventh month, in the day

of atonement shall ye make the trumpet sound throughout

all your land. {25:10} And ye shall hallow the fiftieth year,

and proclaim liberty throughout [all] the land unto all the

inhabitants thereof: it shall be a jubile unto you; and ye shall

return every man unto his possession, and ye shall return

every man unto his family. {25:11} A jubile shall that

fiftieth year be unto you: ye shall not sow, neither reap that

which groweth of itself in it, nor gather [the grapes] in it of

thy vine undressed. {25:12} For it [is] the jubile; it shall be

holy unto you: ye shall eat the increase thereof out of the

field. {25:13} In the year of this jubile ye shall return every

man unto his possession. {25:14} And if thou sell [ought]

unto thy neighbour, or buyest ought of thy neighbour's

hand, ye shall not oppress one another: {25:15} According

to the number of years after the jubile thou shalt buy of thy

neighbour, [and] according unto the number of years of the

fruits he shall sell unto thee: {25:16} According to the

multitude of years thou shalt increase the price thereof, and

according to the fewness of years thou shalt diminish the

price of it: for [according] to the number [of the years] of

the fruits doth he sell unto thee. {25:17} Ye shall not

therefore oppress one another; but thou shalt fear thy God:

for I [am] the LORD your God.

{25:18} Wherefore ye shall do my statutes, and keep my

judgments, and do them; and ye shall dwell in the land in

safety. {25:19} And the land shall yield her fruit, and ye

shall eat your fill, and dwell therein in safety. {25:20} And

if ye shall say, What shall we eat the seventh year? behold,

we shall not sow, nor gather in our increase: {25:21} Then I

will command my blessing upon you in the sixth year, and it

shall bring forth fruit for three years. {25:22} And ye shall

sow the eighth year, and eat [yet] of old fruit until the ninth

year; until her fruits come in ye shall eat [of] the old [store.

]{25:23} The land shall not be sold for ever: for the land

[is] mine; for ye [are] strangers and sojourners with me.

{25:24} And in all the land of your possession ye shall

grant a redemption for the land.

{25:25} If thy brother be waxen poor, and hath sold away

[some] of his possession, and if any of his kin come to

redeem it, then shall he redeem that which his brother sold.

{25:26} And if the man have none to redeem it, and himself

be able to redeem it; {25:27} Then let him count the years

of the sale thereof, and restore the overplus unto the man to

whom he sold it; that he may return unto his possession.

{25:28} But if he be not able to restore [it] to him, then that

which is sold shall remain in the hand of him that hath

bought it until the year of jubile: and in the jubile it shall go

out, and he shall return unto his possession. {25:29} And if

a man sell a dwelling house in a walled city, then he may

redeem it within a whole year after it is sold; [within] a full

year may he redeem it. {25:30} And if it be not redeemed

within the space of a full year, then the house that [is] in the

walled city shall be established for ever to him that bought

it throughout his generations: it shall not go out in the

jubile. {25:31} But the houses of the villages which have no

wall round about them shall be counted as the fields of the

country: they may be redeemed, and they shall go out in the

jubile. {25:32} Notwithstanding the cities of the Levites,

[and] the houses of the cities of their possession, may the

Levites redeem at any time. {25:33} And if a man purchase

of the Levites, then the house that was sold, and the city of

his possession, shall go out in [the year of] jubile: for the

houses of the cities of the Levites [are] their possession

Page 73 Leviticus

among the children of Israel. {25:34} But the field of the

suburbs of their cities may not be sold; for it is their

perpetual possession.

{25:35} And if thy brother be waxen poor, and fallen in

decay with thee; then thou shalt relieve him: [yea, though he

be] a stranger, or a sojourner; that he may live with thee.

{25:36} Take thou no usury of him, or increase: but fear thy

God; that thy brother may live with thee. {25:37} Thou

shalt not give him thy money upon usury, nor lend him thy

victuals for increase. {25:38} I [am] the LORD your God,

which brought you forth out of the land of Egypt, to give

you the land of Canaan, [and] to be your God.

{25:39} And if thy brother [that dwelleth] by thee be

waxen poor, and be sold unto thee; thou shalt not compel

him to serve as a bondservant: {25:40} [But] as an hired

servant, [and] as a sojourner, he shall be with thee, [and]

shall serve thee unto the year of jubile: {25:41} And [then]

shall he depart from thee, [both] he and his children with

him, and shall return unto his own family, and unto the

possession of his fathers shall he return. {25:42} For they

[are] my servants, which I brought forth out of the land of

Egypt: they shall not be sold as bondmen. {25:43} Thou

shalt not rule over him with rigour; but shalt fear thy God.

{25:44} Both thy bondmen, and thy bondmaids, which thou

shalt have, [shall be] of the heathen that are round about

you; of them shall ye buy bondmen and bondmaids.

{25:45} Moreover of the children of the strangers that do

sojourn among you, of them shall ye buy, and of their

families that [are] with you, which they begat in your land:

and they shall be your possession. {25:46} And ye shall

take them as an inheritance for your children after you, to

inherit [them for] a possession; they shall be your bondmen

for ever: but over your brethren the children of Israel, ye

shall not rule one over another with rigour.

{25:47} And if a sojourner or stranger wax rich by thee,

and thy brother [that dwelleth] by him wax poor, and sell

himself unto the stranger [or] sojourner by thee, or to the

stock of the stranger's family: {25:48} After that he is sold

he may be redeemed again; one of his brethren may redeem

him: {25:49} Either his uncle, or his uncle's son, may

redeem him, or [any] that is nigh of kin unto him of his

family may redeem him; or if he be able, he may redeem

himself. {25:50} And he shall reckon with him that bought

him from the year that he was sold to him unto the year of

jubile: and the price of his sale shall be according unto the

number of years, according to the time of an hired servant

shall it be with him. {25:51} If [there be] yet many years

[behind,] according unto them he shall give again the price

of his redemption out of the money that he was bought for.

{25:52} And if there remain but few years unto the year of

jubile, then he shall count with him, [and] according unto

his years shall he give him again the price of his

redemption. {25:53} [And] as a yearly hired servant shall

he be with him: [and the other] shall not rule with rigour

over him in thy sight. {25:54} And if he be not redeemed in

these [years,] then he shall go out in the year of jubile,

[both] he, and his children with him. {25:55} For unto me

the children of Israel [are] servants; they [are] my servants

whom I brought forth out of the land of Egypt: I [am] the

LORD your God.

{26:1} Ye shall make you no idols nor graven image,

neither rear you up a standing image, neither shall ye set up

[any] image of stone in your land, to bow down unto it: for I

[am] the LORD your God.

{26:2} Ye shall keep my sabbaths, and reverence my

sanctuary: I [am] the LORD.

{26:3} If ye walk in my statutes, and keep my

commandments, and do them; {26:4} Then I will give you

rain in due season, and the land shall yield her increase, and

the trees of the field shall yield their fruit. {26:5} And your

threshing shall reach unto the vintage, and the vintage shall

reach unto the sowing time: and ye shall eat your bread to

the full, and dwell in your land safely. {26:6} And I will

give peace in the land, and ye shall lie down, and none shall

make [you] afraid: and I will rid evil beasts out of the land,

neither shall the sword go through your land. {26:7} And ye

shall chase your enemies, and they shall fall before you by

the sword. {26:8} And five of you shall chase an hundred,

and an hundred of you shall put ten thousand to flight: and

your enemies shall fall before you by the sword. {26:9} For

I will have respect unto you, and make you fruitful, and

multiply you, and establish my covenant with you. {26:10}

And ye shall eat old store, and bring forth the old because of

the new. {26:11} And I will set my tabernacle among you:

and my soul shall not abhor you. {26:12} And I will walk

among you, and will be your God, and ye shall be my

people. {26:13} I [am] the LORD your God, which brought

you forth out of the land of Egypt, that ye should not be

their bondmen; and I have broken the bands of your yoke,

and made you go upright.

{26:14} But if ye will not hearken unto me, and will not

do all these commandments; {26:15} And if ye shall

despise my statutes, or if your soul abhor my judgments, so

that ye will not do all my commandments, [but] that ye

break my covenant: {26:16} I also will do this unto you; I

will even appoint over you terror, consumption, and the

burning ague, that shall consume the eyes, and cause sorrow

of heart: and ye shall sow your seed in vain, for your

enemies shall eat it. {26:17} And I will set my face against

you, and ye shall be slain before your enemies: they that

hate you shall reign over you; and ye shall flee when none

pursueth you. {26:18} And if ye will not yet for all this

hearken unto me, then I will punish you seven times more

for your sins. {26:19} And I will break the pride of your

power; and I will make your heaven as iron, and your earth

as brass: {26:20} And your strength shall be spent in vain:

for your land shall not yield her increase, neither shall the

trees of the land yield their fruits.

{26:21} And if ye walk contrary unto me, and will not

hearken unto me; I will bring seven times more plagues

upon you according to your sins. {26:22} I will also send

wild beasts among you, which shall rob you of your

children, and destroy your cattle, and make you few in

number; and your [high] ways shall be desolate. {26:23}

And if ye will not be reformed by me by these things, but

will walk contrary unto me; {26:24} Then will I also walk

contrary unto you, and will punish you yet seven times for

your sins. {26:25} And I will bring a sword upon you, that

shall avenge the quarrel of [my] covenant: and when ye are

gathered together within your cities, I will send the

pestilence among you; and ye shall be delivered into the

hand of the enemy. {26:26} [And] when I have broken the

staff of your bread, ten women shall bake your bread in one

oven, and they shall deliver [you] your bread again by

weight: and ye shall eat, and not be satisfied. {26:27} And

if ye will not for all this hearken unto me, but walk contrary

unto me; {26:28} Then I will walk contrary unto you also in

fury; and I, even I, will chastise you seven times for your

sins. {26:29} And ye shall eat the flesh of your sons, and

the flesh of your daughters shall ye eat. {26:30} And I will

Leviticus Page 74

destroy your high places, and cut down your images, and

cast your carcases upon the carcases of your idols, and my

soul shall abhor you. {26:31} And I will make your cities

waste, and bring your sanctuaries unto desolation, and I will

not smell the savour of your sweet odours. {26:32} And I

will bring the land into desolation: and your enemies which

dwell therein shall be astonished at it. {26:33} And I will

scatter you among the heathen, and will draw out a sword

after you: and your land shall be desolate, and your cities

waste. {26:34} Then shall the land enjoy her sabbaths, as

long as it lieth desolate, and ye be in your enemies' land;

[even] then shall the land rest, and enjoy her sabbaths.

{26:35} As long as it lieth desolate it shall rest; because it

did not rest in your sabbaths, when ye dwelt upon it.

{26:36} And upon them that are left [alive] of you I will

send a faintness into their hearts in the lands of their

enemies; and the sound of a shaken leaf shall chase them;

and they shall flee, as fleeing from a sword; and they shall

fall when none pursueth. {26:37} And they shall fall one

upon another, as it were before a sword, when none

pursueth: and ye shall have no power to stand before your

enemies. {26:38} And ye shall perish among the heathen,

and the land of your enemies shall eat you up. {26:39} And

they that are left of you shall pine away in their iniquity in

your enemies' lands; and also in the iniquities of their

fathers shall they pine away with them. {26:40} If they shall

confess their iniquity, and the iniquity of their fathers, with

their trespass which they trespassed against me, and that

also they have walked contrary unto me; {26:41} And [that]

I also have walked contrary unto them, and have brought

them into the land of their enemies; if then their

uncircumcised hearts be humbled, and they then accept of

the punishment of their iniquity: {26:42} Then will I

remember my covenant with Jacob, and also my covenant

with Isaac, and also my covenant with Abraham will I

remember; and I will remember the land. {26:43} The land

also shall be left of them, and shall enjoy her sabbaths,

while she lieth desolate without them: and they shall accept

of the punishment of their iniquity: because, even because

they despised my judgments, and because their soul

abhorred my statutes. {26:44} And yet for all that, when

they be in the land of their enemies, I will not cast them

away, neither will I abhor them, to destroy them utterly, and

to break my covenant with them: for I [am] the LORD their

God. {26:45} But I will for their sakes remember the

covenant of their ancestors, whom I brought forth out of the

land of Egypt in the sight of the heathen, that I might be

their God: I [am] the LORD. {26:46} These [are] the

statutes and judgments and laws, which the LORD made

between him and the children of Israel in mount Sinai by

the hand of Moses.

{27:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {27:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, and say unto them, When

a man shall make a singular vow, the persons [shall be] for

the LORD by thy estimation. {27:3} And thy estimation

shall be of the male from twenty years old even unto sixty

years old, even thy estimation shall be fifty shekels of

silver, after the shekel of the sanctuary. {27:4} And if it [be]

a female, then thy estimation shall be thirty shekels. {27:5}

And if [it be] from five years old even unto twenty years

old, then thy estimation shall be of the male twenty shekels,

and for the female ten shekels. {27:6} And if [it be] from a

month old even unto five years old, then thy estimation

shall be of the male five shekels of silver, and for the female

thy estimation [shall be] three shekels of silver. {27:7} And

if [it be] from sixty years old and above; if [it be] a male,

then thy estimation shall be fifteen shekels, and for the

female ten shekels. {27:8} But if he be poorer than thy

estimation, then he shall present himself before the priest,

and the priest shall value him; according to his ability that

vowed shall the priest value him. {27:9} And if [it be] a

beast, whereof men bring an offering unto the LORD, all

that [any man] giveth of such unto the LORD shall be holy.

{27:10} He shall not alter it, nor change it, a good for a bad,

or a bad for a good: and if he shall at all change beast for

beast, then it and the exchange thereof shall be holy.

{27:11} And if [it be] any unclean beast, of which they do

not offer a sacrifice unto the LORD, then he shall present

the beast before the priest: {27:12} And the priest shall

value it, whether it be good or bad: as thou valuest it, [who

art] the priest, so shall it be. {27:13} But if he will at all

redeem it, then he shall add a fifth [part] thereof unto thy

estimation.

{27:14} And when a man shall sanctify his house [to be]

holy unto the LORD, then the priest shall estimate it,

whether it be good or bad: as the priest shall estimate it, so

shall it stand. {27:15} And if he that sanctified it will

redeem his house, then he shall add the fifth [part] of the

money of thy estimation unto it, and it shall be his. {27:16}

And if a man shall sanctify unto the LORD [some part] of a

field of his possession, then thy estimation shall be

according to the seed thereof: an homer of barley seed [shall

be valued] at fifty shekels of silver. {27:17} If he sanctify

his field from the year of jubile, according to thy estimation

it shall stand. {27:18} But if he sanctify his field after the

jubile, then the priest shall reckon unto him the money

according to the years that remain, even unto the year of the

jubile, and it shall be abated from thy estimation. {27:19}

And if he that sanctified the field will in any wise redeem it,

then he shall add the fifth [part] of the money of thy

estimation unto it, and it shall be assured to him. {27:20}

And if he will not redeem the field, or if he have sold the

field to another man, it shall not be redeemed any more.

{27:21} But the field, when it goeth out in the jubile, shall

be holy unto the LORD, as a field devoted; the possession

thereof shall be the priest's. {27:22} And if [a man] sanctify

unto the LORD a field which he hath bought, which [is] not

of the fields of his possession; {27:23} Then the priest shall

reckon unto him the worth of thy estimation, [even] unto the

year of the jubile: and he shall give thine estimation in that

day, [as] a holy thing unto the LORD. {27:24} In the year

of the jubile the field shall return unto him of whom it was

bought, [even] to him to whom the possession of the land

[did belong. ]{27:25} And all thy estimations shall be

according to the shekel of the sanctuary: twenty gerahs shall

be the shekel.

{27:26} Only the firstling of the beasts, which should be

the LORD'S firstling, no man shall sanctify it; whether [it

be] ox, or sheep: it [is] the LORD'S. {27:27} And if [it be]

of an unclean beast, then he shall redeem it according to

thine estimation, and shall add a fifth [part] of it thereto: or

if it be not redeemed, then it shall be sold according to thy

estimation. {27:28} Notwithstanding no devoted thing, that

a man shall devote unto the LORD of all that he hath, [both]

of man and beast, and of the field of his possession, shall be

sold or redeemed: every devoted thing [is] most holy unto

the LORD. {27:29} None devoted, which shall be devoted

of men, shall be redeemed; [but] shall surely be put to

death. {27:30} And all the tithe of the land, [whether] of the

seed of the land, [or] of the fruit of the tree, [is] the

LORD'S: [it is] holy unto the LORD. {27:31} And if a man

will at all redeem [ought] of his tithes, he shall add thereto

the fifth [part] thereof. {27:32} And concerning the tithe of

the herd, or of the flock, [even] of whatsoever passeth under

the rod, the tenth shall be holy unto the LORD. {27:33} He

Page 75 Leviticus

shall not search whether it be good or bad, neither shall he

change it: and if he change it at all, then both it and the

change thereof shall be holy; it shall not be redeemed.

{27:34} These [are] the commandments, which the LORD

commanded Moses for the children of Israel in mount Sinai.

Page 77 Numbers

The Fourth Book of Moses, called Numbers

{1:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses in the wilderness

of Sinai, in the tabernacle of the congregation, on the first

[day] of the second month, in the second year after they

were come out of the land of Egypt, saying, {1:2} Take ye

the sum of all the congregation of the children of Israel,

after their families, by the house of their fathers, with the

number of [their] names, every male by their polls; {1:3}

From twenty years old and upward, all that are able to go

forth to war in Israel: thou and Aaron shall number them by

their armies. {1:4} And with you there shall be a man of

every tribe; every one head of the house of his fathers.

{1:5} And these [are] the names of the men that shall

stand with you: of [the tribe of] Reuben; Elizur the son of

Shedeur. {1:6} Of Simeon; Shelumiel the son of

Zurishaddai. {1:7} Of Judah; Nahshon the son of

Amminadab. {1:8} Of Issachar; Nethaneel the son of Zuar.

{1:9} Of Zebulun; Eliab the son of Helon. {1:10} Of the

children of Joseph: of Ephraim; Elishama the son of

Ammihud: of Manasseh; Gamaliel the son of Pedahzur.

{1:11} Of Benjamin; Abidan the son of Gideoni. {1:12} Of

Dan; Ahiezer the son of Ammishaddai. {1:13} Of Asher;

Pagiel the son of Ocran. {1:14} Of Gad; Eliasaph the son of

Deuel. {1:15} Of Naphtali; Ahira the son of Enan. {1:16}

These [were] the renowned of the congregation, princes of

the tribes of their fathers, heads of thousands in Israel.

{1:17} And Moses and Aaron took these men which are

expressed by [their] names: {1:18} And they assembled all

the congregation together on the first [day] of the second

month, and they declared their pedigrees after their families,

by the house of their fathers, according to the number of the

names, from twenty years old and upward, by their polls.

{1:19} As the LORD commanded Moses, so he numbered

them in the wilderness of Sinai. {1:20} And the children of

Reuben, Israel's eldest son, by their generations, after their

families, by the house of their fathers, according to the

number of the names, by their polls, every male from

twenty years old and upward, all that were able to go forth

to war; {1:21} Those that were numbered of them, [even] of

the tribe of Reuben, [were] forty and six thousand and five

hundred.

{1:22} Of the children of Simeon, by their generations,

after their families, by the house of their fathers, those that

were numbered of them, according to the number of the

names, by their polls, every male from twenty years old and

upward, all that were able to go forth to war; {1:23} Those

that were numbered of them, [even] of the tribe of Simeon,

[were] fifty and nine thousand and three hundred.

{1:24} Of the children of Gad, by their generations, after

their families, by the house of their fathers, according to the

number of the names, from twenty years old and upward, all

that were able to go forth to war; {1:25} Those that were

numbered of them, [even] of the tribe of Gad, [were] forty

and five thousand six hundred and fifty.

{1:26} Of the children of Judah, by their generations,

after their families, by the house of their fathers, according

to the number of the names, from twenty years old and

upward, all that were able to go forth to war; {1:27} Those

that were numbered of them, [even] of the tribe of Judah,

[were] threescore and fourteen thousand and six hundred.

{1:28} Of the children of Issachar, by their generations,

after their families, by the house of their fathers, according

to the number of the names, from twenty years old and

upward, all that were able to go forth to war; {1:29} Those

that were numbered of them, [even] of the tribe of Issachar,

[were] fifty and four thousand and four hundred.

{1:30} Of the children of Zebulun, by their generations,

after their families, by the house of their fathers, according

to the number of the names, from twenty years old and

upward, all that were able to go forth to war; {1:31} Those

that were numbered of them, [even] of the tribe of Zebulun,

[were] fifty and seven thousand and four hundred.

{1:32} Of the children of Joseph, [namely,] of the

children of Ephraim, by their generations, after their

families, by the house of their fathers, according to the

number of the names, from twenty years old and upward, all

that were able to go forth to war; {1:33} Those that were

numbered of them, [even] of the tribe of Ephraim, [were]

forty thousand and five hundred.

{1:34} Of the children of Manasseh, by their generations,

after their families, by the house of their fathers, according

to the number of the names, from twenty years old and

upward, all that were able to go forth to war; {1:35} Those

that were numbered of them, [even] of the tribe of

Manasseh, [were] thirty and two thousand and two hundred.

{1:36} Of the children of Benjamin, by their generations,

after their families, by the house of their fathers, according

to the number of the names, from twenty years old and

upward, all that were able to go forth to war; {1:37} Those

that were numbered of them, [even] of the tribe of

Benjamin, [were] thirty and five thousand and four hundred.

{1:38} Of the children of Dan, by their generations, after

their families, by the house of their fathers, according to the

number of the names, from twenty years old and upward, all

that were able to go forth to war; {1:39} Those that were

numbered of them, [even] of the tribe of Dan, [were]

threescore and two thousand and seven hundred.

{1:40} Of the children of Asher, by their generations,

after their families, by the house of their fathers, according

to the number of the names, from twenty years old and

upward, all that were able to go forth to war; {1:41} Those

that were numbered of them, [even] of the tribe of Asher,

[were] forty and one thousand and five hundred.

{1:42} Of the children of Naphtali, throughout their

generations, after their families, by the house of their

fathers, according to the number of the names, from twenty

years old and upward, all that were able to go forth to war;

{1:43} Those that were numbered of them, [even] of the

tribe of Naphtali, [were] fifty and three thousand and four

hundred. {1:44} These [are] those that were numbered,

which Moses and Aaron numbered, and the princes of

Israel, [being] twelve men: each one was for the house of

his fathers. {1:45} So were all those that were numbered of

the children of Israel, by the house of their fathers, from

twenty years old and upward, all that were able to go forth

to war in Israel; {1:46} Even all they that were numbered

were six hundred thousand and three thousand and five

hundred and fifty.

{1:47} But the Levites after the tribe of their fathers were

not numbered among them. {1:48} For the LORD had

spoken unto Moses, saying, {1:49} Only thou shalt not

Numbers Page 78

number the tribe of Levi, neither take the sum of them

among the children of Israel: {1:50} But thou shalt appoint

the Levites over the tabernacle of testimony, and over all

the vessels thereof, and over all things that [belong] to it:

they shall bear the tabernacle, and all the vessels thereof;

and they shall minister unto it, and shall encamp round

about the tabernacle. {1:51} And when the tabernacle

setteth forward, the Levites shall take it down: and when the

tabernacle is to be pitched, the Levites shall set it up: and

the stranger that cometh nigh shall be put to death. {1:52}

And the children of Israel shall pitch their tents, every man

by his own camp, and every man by his own standard,

throughout their hosts. {1:53} But the Levites shall pitch

round about the tabernacle of testimony, that there be no

wrath upon the congregation of the children of Israel: and

the Levites shall keep the charge of the tabernacle of

testimony. {1:54} And the children of Israel did according

to all that the LORD commanded Moses, so did they.

הברית הישנה

עמוד 1 בראשית

הספר הראשון של משה, שנקרא בראשית

{1: 1} בראשית ברא אלוהים את השמים ואת

כדור הארץ. {1: 2} והארץ היתה ללא טופס, ומבוטל; ו

חושך [היה] על פני התהום. והרוח

אלוהים מרחפת על פני המים.

{1: 3} ויאמר אלהים יהי אור: ויהי

אוֹר. {1: 4} וירא אלהים את האור, כי [זה היה] טוב: ו

אלוהים חילק את האור ובין החושך. {1: 5} ואלוהים

קרא לאור יום, ולחושך קרא לילה. ו

ערב ויהי בוקר יום ראשון.

{1: 6} ויאמר אלהים יהי רקיע בתוך

של המים, ולתת לו לחלק את מן המים.

{1: 7} ויעש אלהים את הרקיע, ויבדל בין המים

אשר [היו] מתחת לרקיע ובין המים אשר

[היו] מעל לרקיע: וזה היה כך. {1: 8} ואלוהים

קרא לרקיע שמים. וגם ערב ויהי

בוקר יום שני.

{1: 9} ויאמר אלהים, תן את המים מתחת השמים

התאסף יחד אל מקום אחד, ולתת את [הארץ] היבשה

להופיע: וזה היה כך. {01:10} ויקרא אלהים [הארץ] היבשה

כדור הארץ; ואת האיסוף יחד של המים שהוא כינה

Seas: וירא אלהים כי [זה היה] טוב. {01:11} ויאמר אלהים,

תן את כדור הארץ ללדת דשא, זרע עשב מזריע, [ו]

עץ פרי עשה פרי למינו שלו, אשר זרע [הוא] ב

עצמה, על פני האדמה: וזה היה כך. {01:12} והארץ

הביא דשא, [ו] זרע עשב מזריע למינהו,

והעץ מניב פירות, אשר זרע [היה] כשלעצמה, לאחר

בני מינו: וירא אלהים כי [זה היה] טוב. {01:13} וגם

ערב ויהי בוקר יום שלישי.

{01:14} ויאמר אלהים יהי האורות ברקיע

של השמים להבדיל בין היום ובין הלילה; ולתת להם

להיות סימנים, וכן עונות, ובמשך ימים ושנים:

{01:15} ולתת להם להיות על האורות ברקיע

השמים לתת אור על פני האדמה: וזה היה כך. {01:16}

ויעש אלהים את שני מאורות גדולים; האור הגדול לממשלה

היום, ואת המאור הקטן לממשלת הלילה: [עשה] הכוכבים

גַם. {01:17} ואלוהים להגדיר אותם ברקיע

השמים לתת אור על פני האדמה, {01:18} וכדי לשלוט

היום ובמהלך הלילה, לחלק את האור מן

חושך: וירא אלהים כי [זה היה] טוב. {01:19} וגם

ערב ויהי בוקר יום רביעי. {01:20} ו

אלוהים אמר, תן את המים לפלח בשפע המרגש

יצור שחי hath, ועופות [כי] שעלול לעוף מעל

הארץ על פני רקיע השמים. {01:21} ואלוהים

לווייתנים גדולים שנוצרו, ובין כל נפש חיה כי moveth,

המים אשר הביאו בשפע, למינה,

ואת כל עוף כנף למינהו וירא אלהים כי [זה

היה טוב. {01:22} ויברך אותם, ואמר,

פורה, ולהתרבות, ומלאו את המים בים, ולתת

עוף להכפיל באדמה. {01:23} ויהי ערב ואת

בוקר יום חמישי.

{01:24} ויאמר אלהים תוצא הארץ לפלח את החיים

יצור אחרי דבר כזה, בקר, הזוחל שלו, ובהמה

האדמה למינהו: וזה היה כך. {01:25} ואלוהים

עשה את החיה של האדמה למינהו, ואת הבקר שלו לאחר

מסוגם, וכל דבר creepeth על פני האדמה לאחר

בני מינו: וירא אלהים כי [זה היה] טוב.

{01:26} ויאמר אלהים, תן לנו להפוך את האיש בתמונה שלנו,

לאחר דמותנו: לתת להם שליטה על הדגים

אל הים, ושוב ולעוף באוויר, מעל הבקר,

ו על כל הארץ, ועל כל רמש אשר

creepeth על פני האדמה. {01:27} אז אלוהים ברא את האדם שלו

[עצמו] תמונה, בצלם אלוהים ברא אותו; זכר

ונקבה ברא אותם. {01:28} ויברך אותם,

אלוהים ויאמר להם, להיות פורה, ולהתרבות, ומלאו

הארץ, ולהכניע אותו: וכן יש שליטה על הדגים של

הים, ושוב ולעוף באוויר, ושוב כל החיים

דבר moveth על פני האדמה.

{01:29} ויאמר אלהים הנה נתתי לכם כל

זרע נושאות עשב, אשר [הוא] על פני כל הארץ,

ואת כל העץ אשר בתוך [הוא] פרי עץ מניב

זֶרַע; כדי לכם יהיה לבשר. {01:30} וגם אל כל בהמה

של כדור הארץ, ועל כל עוף השמים, ולכל דבר

כי creepeth על פני האדמה, שבה [יש] חיים, [יש לי

נתון] כל עשב ירוק לבשר: וזה היה כך. {01:31} ו

וירא אלהים את כל אשר עשה, והנה, [זה היה]

טוב מאוד. ויהי ערב ויהי בוקר השישי

יְוֹם.

{2: 1} ויכלו השמים ואת הארץ הושלמו, ו

כל צבאם. {2: 2} וביום השביעי שבת אלוהים

הסתיימה מלאכתו אשר עשה; והוא נח על

ביום השביעי מכל מלאכתו אשר עשה. {2: 3}

ויברך אלוהים את יום השביעי ויקדש אותו: כי

כי זה הוא שבת מכל מלאכתו אשר ברא אלוהים

ועשה.

{2: 4} אלה [הם] הדורות של השמים ושל

האדמה בהבראם, ביום דבר יהוה

אלוהים ברא את הארץ והשמים, {2: 5} וכל צמח

השדה לפני שהוא היה באדמה, וכל עשב

שדה לפני שהוא גדל: עבור יהוה אלהים לא גרם לו

גשם על פני האדמה, ו [היה] לא איש עד

קרקע, אדמה. {2: 6} אבל יש ואד יעלה מן הארץ, וכן

והשקה את כל פני האדמה. {2: 7} יהוה

אלוהים יצר את האדם [של] עפר מן האדמה, ונשמתי

באפיו נשמת חיים; ויהי אדם חיים

נֶפֶשׁ.

{2: 8} יהוה אלהים נטע גן בעדן ב

עֵדֶן; וישם שם את האדם אשר יצר. {2: 9}

ומתוך האדמה עשה יהוה אלהים לגדול מדי

עץ נחמד למראה, וטוב למאכל; העץ

גם החיים בתוך הגן, ועץ

הדעת טוב ורע. {02:10} ונהר יצא

מעדן להשקות את הגן; ומשם זה היה נפרד,

והפך לארבעה ראשים. {02:11} השם של הראשון

[הוא] Pison: כי [הוא] זה אשר compasseth כל הארץ

חויל, שם [יש] זהב; {02:12} וגם הזהב של אותו

אדמה [היא] טוב: שם [הוא] bdellium ואבן השהם.

{02:13} וגם את שמו של הנהר השני [הוא] הגיחון: את

אותו [הוא] זה כי compasseth כל ארץ אתיופיה.

{2:14} וגם את שמו של הנהר השלישי [הוא] Hiddekel: כי

[הוא] ההלך קדמת אשור. וה

והנהר הרביעי [הוא] פרת. {02:15} יהוה אלהים לקח

האיש, וינחהו בגן עדן לעבדה אותו

כדי לשמור את זה. {02:16} יהוה אלהים ציווה האיש,

לאמר מכל עץ הגן אכל תאכל:

{02:17} אבל של חטא עץ הדעת,

שדך לא לאכול ממנו: עבור היום כי אתה eatest ממנו

שדך מות תמות.

{02:18} יהוה אלהים אמר, [זה] לא טוב היות

האדם לבדו; אני אעשה לו מסייע לעמוד בשבילו.

{02:19} וגם מתוך האדמה יהוה אלהים יצר כל

חית השדה ואת כל עוף השמים; והביא

[אותם] אל האדם לראות מה יקרא להם: ו

כלל אדם בשם כל יצור חי, כי [היה]

בראשית עמוד 2

שם מזה. {02:20} ואדם נתן שמות לכל

בהמה ולעוף באוויר, ולכל חיה

שדה; ולאדם לא מצא מסייעים לעמוד על

אוֹתוֹ. {02:21} יהוה אלהים שנגרם בשינה עמוקה ליפול

על אדם והוא ישן: ויקח אחת מצלעותיו, ו

סגור את הבשר במקום ממנו; {02:22} את הצלע,

אשר יהוה אלהים לקח מן האדם, עשה לו

אישה, והביא אותה אל האיש. {02:23} ואדם

אמר, זה [הוא] הפעם עצם מעצמי ובשר מבשרי:

היא תיקרא אישה, כי היא צולמה מתוך

איש. {02:24} על כן יעזב איש את אביו ואת שלו

אמא, ודבק באשתו: והם יהיו אחד

בשר. {02:25} ויהיו שניהם ערומים האדם ושלו

אשתו, ולא התביישה.

{3: 1} והנחש היה יותר subtil מכל חיה

השדה אשר יהוה אלהים עשה. ויאמר

האישה, כן, יהוה ויאמר אלהים לא תאכל מכל

עץ הגן?

{3: 2} ותאמר האשה אל הנחש, אנחנו יכולים לאכול

מפרי העצים של הגן: {3: 3} אבל הפרי

של המן העץ אשר [הוא] בעיצומו של הגן, אלוהים יהוה

אמר, לא תאכלו ממנו ולא יהיה אתם נוגעים בו, שמא אתם

לָמוּת. {3: 4} והנחש ויאמר האישה, והיית

בוודאי לא למות: {3: 5} עבור אלוהים doth יודע כי אתם היום

תיפתחנה לאכול ממנו, ואז העיניים, ואתם תהיו

כאלהים ידעי טוב ורע. {3: 6} וכאשר

האישה ראתה שהעץ [היה] וטוב למאכל, וכי

[היה] נע לעיניים, ועץ כדי להיות רצוי לעשות

[אחד] חכם, ואקח הפרי, ואוכל, ו

גם נתן אל בעלה איתה; והוא עשה לאכול. {3: 7}

ותפקחנה עיני שניהם נפתחו, והם ידעו כי

הם [היו] עירום; והם תפרו תאנה יחד,

הפכו את עצמם סינרים. {3: 8} וישמעו את קול

יהוה אלהים מתהלך בגן ב הקריר של היום:

והאדם ואשתו התחבאו מלפני

יהוה אלהים בין עצי הגן. {3: 9} ו

יהוה אלהים ויקרא אדם, ויאמר אליו,

איפה [אמנות] אתה? {03:10} והוא אמר, שמעתי קולך ב

בגן, ואירא, כי אני [היה] עירום; ואני

התחבאתי. {03:11} ויאמר מי הגיד לך כי אתה

[Wast] עירום? יען אשר נאכל של העץ, על מה אני

ציווה לך כי אתה לא shouldest לאכול? {03:12} ו

אמר האיש, האישה אשר אשר נתן [להיות] עם

לי, היא נתנה לי מן העץ, ואני לא לאכול. {03:13} וגם

יהוה אלוהים ויאמר האישה, מה [הוא] זה [כי] אתה

עשית? ותאמר האישה, הנחש הקסים אותי,

ואני לא לאכול. {03:14} יהוה אלהים ויאמר

הנחש, כי עשית זאת, אתה [אמנות] קילל

ומעל לכל הבקר, ומעל חית השדה; על עמך

תעשה בטן אתה הולך, תעשה אבק תאכל כל ימי

חייך: {3:15} ו ואיבה אשית בין אליך ואת

אישה, ובין הזרע ואת זרע; עליה לתת להיפצע

ראשך, וחבורה ישוב עקביו. {03:16} אל

האשה אמר, אני יהיה מאוד להכפיל צער אלהיך עמך

תְפִישָׂה; בצער ועשה לפלח ילדים; ו

התאבה [יהיה] לבעלה עמך, והוא ימשל

לְךָ. {03:17} ואל אדם אמר, כי יען אשר

ואשמע את הקול של אשתך, ונתנו נאכל של

עץ, של אשר צויתי אליך לאמר, שדך לא לאכול

מזה: קילל [הוא] האדמה למען עמך; בצער יעשה

אוכל [של] זה כל ימי חייך; {03:18} וקוץ

ודרדרים יצמיחו אליך; ואכלתי

עשב השדה; {03:19} בזיעת פניך תשוב

לאכול לחם, עד תשוב אל האדמה, כי ממנה wast

אתה נלקח: כי עפר אתה [אמנות,] ואל עפר אתה

לַחֲזוֹר. {03:20} ואדם בשם איב שם אשתו;

כי היא היתה אם כל חי. {03:21} ויאמר אדם

גם לאשתו עשה יהוה אלהים לעשות שכבות של עורות,

ובגדים אותם. {03:22} יהוה אלהים אמר, הנה,

האיש היה כאחד ממנו לדעת טוב ורע: ו

עכשיו, שמא הושיט את ידו, ולקחת גם של עץ

החיים, ולאכול, ולחיות לנצח: {3:23} לכן יהוה

אלוהים שלח ושוב אותו מהגינה עדן, לחרוש את

הקרקע שממנה הוא נלקח. {03:24} ויגרש

האיש; והוא ממוקם בחלק המזרחי של גן עדן

הכרובים, ואת להט החרב המתהפכת הדרך, כדי

לשמור על דרך עץ החיים.

{4: 1} והאדם ידע את חוה אשתו; ותהר,

ותלד את קין, ואמר, קניתי איש מן

אָדוֹן. {4: 2} והיא שוב לחשוף את הבל אחיו. ו

הבל היה השוער של צאן וקין היה עובד של

קרקע, אדמה. {4: 3} וגם תהליך של זמן ויהי, כי

קין הביא מפרי האדמה מנחה אל

אָדוֹן. {4: 4} והבל הביא גם הוא מבכר

הצאן של השומן שלו ממנה. ויהוה היה כבוד

אל הבל ואל מנחתו: {4: 5} אבל ואל קין ואל

מנחתו לא לכבד. ויחר לקין מאוד זועם,

ואת הארשת שלו נפלה. {4: 6} ויאמר יהוה אל

קין, למה הנך זועם? ולמה פניך

נָפוּל? {4: 7} אם תיטיב שאת, לא תעשה אתה להתקבל?

ואם אתה doest לא טוב, חטא ישכב ליד הדלת. ואל

עמך [יהיה] רצונו, ושלטון תשוב מעליו. {4: 8}

ויאמר קין אל הבל אחיו: וזה ויהי

כשהיו בתחום, ויקם קין אל הבל

אחיו ויהרגהו.

{4: 9} ויאמר יהוה אל קין, איפה [הוא] עמך הבל

אָח? והוא אמר, אני לא יודע: [Am] אני אחי

שׁוֹמֵר? {04:10} והוא אמר, מה עשה? הקול

של דמי אחיך crieth אלי מן האדמה.

{04:11} ועכשיו [אמנות] אתה קללת מן האדמה, אשר

פצתה את פיה לקחת את דמי אחיך מן

בידך; {04:12} כאשר אתה tillest הקרקע, זה לא יהיה

להלן להניב אליך כוחה; נמלט וכן

Vagabond תשוב להיות באדמה. {04:13} ויאמר קין אמר

ליהוה, העונש שלי [הוא] יותר ממה שאני יכול לשאת.

{04:14} הנה, יען אשר מונע אותי היום מעל

פני האדמה; ומן פניך אהיה לכם הסתרתי; ואני אשא

עבריין נמלט, נווד להיות באדמה; וזה יבוא

לעבור, [כי] כל אחד כי findeth לי נשחט אותי.

{04:15} ויאמר יהוה ויאמר לו, לכן כל מי

slayeth קין, נקמה יובאה עליו שבעתיים.

ויהוה להגדיר סימן על קין, שמא כל למצוא אותו

צריך להרוג אותו.

{04:16} ויאמר קין יצא מן הנוכחות של

יהוה וישב בארץ נוד קדמת-עדן.

{04:17} וידע קין את אשתו; והיא ותהר

חנוך חשוף: ויהי בנה עיר ויקרא בשם

העיר, על שמו של בנו, חנוך. {04:18} ואל

חנוך נולד עירד: ועירד הוליד Mehujael: ו

Mehujael הוליד Methusael: ו Methusael הוליד למך.

{04:19} וגם למך ויקח נשותיהם שני לו: השם

של האחד [היה] עדה, ואת השם של Zillah האחר.

{04:20} ו עדה לחשוף ג'בל: הוא היה אביו של כגון

להתעכב באוהלים, ו [של כגון יש] בקר. {04:21} והרומנים שלו

שמו של אחיו [היה] Jubal: הוא היה אבי כל כגון

להתמודד עם נבל ועוגב. {04:22} וגם Zillah, היא גם חשופה

Tubal- קין, גידול instructer של כל אומן בפליז וברזל:

ואת אחותו של תובל-קין [הייתה] נעמה. {04:23} ו

למך ויאמר נשותיו, עדה ו Zillah, לשמוע שלי

קוֹל; אתם נשים למכות, להטות אוזן אל בנאומי: כי אני

יש הרוג אדם ופציעתם שלי, ואיש צעיר כדי שלי

כאב. {04:24} אם קין יקם שבעתיים, באמת

עמוד 3 בראשית

למך שבעים ושבעה.

{04:25} והאדם ידע את אשתו שוב; והיא ותלד

בן ויקרא את שמו שת: אלוהים, [אמר שהיא,] יהוה

מינה אותי זרע אחר תחת הבל, שאותו קין

בְּרֵכָה. {04:26} וכדי סת, לו גם שם נולד בן;

והוא נקרא בשם אינס שלו: אז הוחל לקרא

בשם יהוה.

{5: 1} זה [הוא] ספר תולדת אדם. ב

היום אשר ברא אלוקים אדם, בדמות אלוהים עשה

הוא אותו; {5: 2} זכר ונקבה בראם ויברך אותם; ו

ויברך אותם ויקרא את שמם אדם, ביום כאשר

הם נוצרו.

{5: 3} ויחי אדם מאה ושלושים שנה, ו

הוליד את [בן] בדמותו שלו, אחרי התמונה שלו; וקראתי

סת שם: {5: 4} ויהיו ימי אדם אחרי שנאלץ

הולידו את שת שמנה מאת שנה ויולד בנים

ובנות: {5: 5} ויהיו כל ימי אדם אשר חי

תשע מאות שנה ושלשים שנה וימת. {5: 6} שת

חי מאה וחמש שנה ויולד את האנוש: {5: 7} ו

ויחי שת אחרי הולידו את אנוש 807

שנים, ויולד בנים ובנות: {5: 8} ויהיו כל ימי

של סת תשע מאות שתים עשרה שנה וימת.

{5: 9} ויחי אנוש תשעים שנה ויולד את קינן:

{05:10} ויחי אנוש אחרי הולידו את קינן שמונה מאות

חמש עשר שנה ויולד בנים ובנות: {5:11} ו

כל הימים אנושים ותשע מאה חמש שנים: ו

הוא מת.

{05:12} ויחי קינן שבעים שנה ויולד

מהללאל: {5:13} ויחי קינן אחרי הולידו

מהללאל שמונה מאה וארבעים שנה, ובנים ויולדו

ובנות: {5:14} ויהיו כל ימי קינן תשע

מאה ועשר שנים וימת.

{05:15} ויחי מהללאל חמש וששים שנה, ו

ויולד ג'ארד: {5:16} ויחי מהללאל אחרי הולידו

ג'ארד שמונה מאות שנה ושלשים שנה ויולד בנים ויולדים ו

בנות: {5:17} ויהיו כל ימי מהללאל היו שמונה

מאות תשעים וחמש שנים וימת.

{05:18} ויחי ירד מאה וששים שנה,

והוא הוליד את חנוך: {5:19} ויחי ירד אחרי הולידו

חנוך שמנה מאות שנה ויולד בנים ובנות:

{05:20} ויהיו כל ימי ירד שתים וששים שנה ותשע מאות

ושנתיים וימת.

{05:21} ויחי חנוך חמש וששים שנה ויולד

מתושלח: {5:22} ויתהלך חנוך את האלהים אחרי

ויולד את מתושלח שלש מאות שנה ויולד בנים ויולד ו

בנות: {5:23} ויהיו כל ימי חנוך היו שלושה

מאות שישים וחמש שנים: {5:24} ויתהלך חנוך

עם אלוהים: והוא [היה] לא; לקח אתו אלהים. {05:25} ו

מתושלח מאה שמונים ושבע שנים,

ויולד למך: {5:26} ויחי מתושלח אחרי הולידו

למך שבעה מאה ושמונים שנה, ובנים ויולד

ובנות: {5:27} ויהיו כל ימי מתושלח היו

תשע וששים תשע שנים וימת.

{05:28} ויחי למך מאה ושמונים

שנה ויולד בן: {5:29} ויקרא שמו

נח לאמר זה [אותו] יהיה לנחם אותנו בדבר שלנו

לעבוד ועמל כפינו, בגלל האדמה אשר

אררה יהוה. {05:30} ויחי למך אחרי הולידו

נח חמש ותשעים שנה וחמש מאת שנה ויולד בנים ו

בנות: {5:31} ויהיו כל ימי למך היו שבעה

מאות שבעים ושבע שנים וימת. {05:32} ו

נח בן חמש מאות שנה ויולד נח את שם,

חם ויפה.

{6: 1} וזה ויהי, כאשר החל האדם לרב

על פני האדמה, ובנות ילדו להם,

{6: 2} שבני וירא אלהים את בנות האדם כי

הם [היו] הוגן; והם לקחו להם נשים מכל אשר הוא

בחר. {6: 3} וגם אמר יהוה, אם ברוחי לא תישאר תמיד

שואף עם גבר, בשביל זה הוא גם [הוא] בשר: עדיין ימיו יהיו

להיות שנתי מאה ועשרים. {6: 4} היו ענקים

הארץ באותם ימים; וגם לאחר מכן, כאשר בני

אלוהים בא אל בנות האדם, והם חשופים

[ילדים] אליהם, אותה [הפך] הגבורים אשר

[היו] של ומבוגרים, גברים בעלי שם.

{6: 5} וירא אלהים כי רשעותו של האדם [היה]

גדול באדמה, ו [כי] כל דמיון של

מחשבת לבו [היה] רק רע כל היום. {6: 6} ו

וינחם יהוה כי עשה את האדם על פני האדמה,

ויתעצב אל לבו. {6: 7} ויאמר יהוה, אני

אהרוס איש אשר בראתי מעל הפני של

כדור הארץ; מאדם עד בהמה, ואת הרמש, ואת

עופות באוויר; עבורו repenteth לי שאני הפכתי אותם.

{6: 8} ונח מצא חן בעיני יהוה.

{6: 9} אלה [הם] תולדת נח: נח היה

רק אדם [ו] מושלם בדורותיו, [ו] נח

הלכתי עם אלוהים. {06:10} ויולד נח את שלושת בניו,

שם, חם ויפה. {06:11} האדמה גם הייתה מושחת

לפני ה ', ואת הארץ חמס. {06:12}

ואלוהים נראה על פני האדמה, והנה, זה היה מושח;

עבור כל בשר השחית את דרכו על הארץ. {06:13}

ויאמר אלהים אל נח, סוף כל הבשר בא

לפניי; עבור כדור הארץ מלא באלימות דרך

אוֹתָם; והנה, אני אהרוס אותם עם האדמה.

{06:14} עשה לך תיבה מעץ גופר; חדרים ועשו

אתה להפוך בתוך הארון, ועל המגרש תעשה את זה מבפנים ומבחוץ

בזפת. {06:15} וזה [הוא האופנה] אשר ועשה

לעשות את זה [של:] אורכו של הארון [יהיה] שלוש מאות

אמות, את רוחב היריעה של זה חמישים אמה, ועל גובה זה

שלושים אמה. {06:16} ת תעשה חלון אתה להפוך לארון,

ובעוד תעשה אמה אתה לסיים אותו לעיל; והדלת של

תעשה ארון אתה להגדיר בצד ממנו; [עם] נמוך, שני,

ו [סיפורים] שלישיים ישובו לעשות את זה. {06:17} והנה אני,

אפילו אני, אל להביא מבול של מים על פני האדמה, כדי להרוס

כל בשר, שבו [הוא] נשמת חיים, מתחת השמים;

[ו] כל דבר [הוא] באדמה יומת. {06:18} אבל

עמך אקים בריתי; ו שדך לבוא

אל התבה, אתה, ואת בניך, ואת אשתך, ואת בניך '

נשות עמך. {06:19} וגם של כל יצור חי של כל

בשר, שניים מכל [מעין] תשוב להביא אל התבה, כדי

לשמור [להם] בחיים עמך; הם יהיו זכר ונקבה.

{06:20} של עופות למינה, ואת הבקר לאחר שלהם

סוג, של כל רמש האדמה למינהו, שני

של כל [מעין] יבואו אליך, כדי לשמור על [להם] בחיים.

{06:21} ולקחת אתה אליך מכל המזון הנאכל, ו

ועשית לאסוף [זה] אליך; וזה יהיה למזון עבור

עמך, ועבורם. {06:22} כך עשה נח; על פי כל

שאלוהים ציווה עליו, וכך גם הוא.

{7: 1} ויאמר יהוה אל נח, וסורי וכל

ביתך אל התיבה; עבור עמך לא ראיתי צדיק לפני

לי בדור הזה. {7: 2} מכל בהמה טהורה ועשו

לקחת אליך על ידי שביעיות, הזכר והנקבה שלו: ושל

חיות כי [הם] לא נקי על ידי שני, הזכר והנקבה שלו.

{7: 3} של עופות גם מן האוויר על ידי שביעיות, הזכר ואת

נְקֵבָה; לשמור זרע חי על פני כל הארץ.

בראשית עמוד 4

{7: 4} לקבלה עדיין שבעה ימים, ואני אגרום לו גשם על פני

הארץ ארבעים יום וארבעים לילה; וכל חומר חי

כי עשיתי תהיה לי להרוס מעל הפני של

כדור הארץ. {7: 5} ויעש נח על פי אל כל כי

צוה יהוה אתו. {7: 6} ויעש נח [היה] שש מאות

שנים כאשר המבול של מים על הארץ.

{7: 7} ויעש נח נכנס, ובניו, ואשתו, ו

הנשים בניו איתו, אל התבה, בגלל המים

המבול. {7: 8} של בהמה טהורה, ושל חיות כי [הם]

לא נקי, של עופות, ושל כל דבר creepeth

על פני האדמה, {7: 9} יש נכנסו שתיים ועוד שתיים אל נוח

אל התבה, הזכר והנקבה, כפי שאלוהים היה

ציווה נח. {07:10} וזה ויהי אחרי שבע

ימים, כי מי המבול היו על הארץ.

{07:11} בששת מאות שנה לחיי נח, ב

חודש שני, היום י"ז בחודש, באותו

יום היו כל המזרקות של הגדול התפרק עמוקה,

וארובות השמים נפתחו. {07:12} ויהי הגשם

על הארץ ארבעים יום וארבעים לילה. {07:13} ב

אוֹתוֹ היום נכנס נח, ואת שם, וחם, ו

יפת, בני נח, ואשת נח, והשלושה

נשים בניו איתם, אל התבה; {07:14} הם, ו

חיה למינהו, וימת כל המקנה למינה,

וכל רמש כי creepeth על פני האדמה לאחר

בני מינו, ואת כל עוף למינהו, כל ציפור של כל

סוג. {07:15} והם ויבא נח אל התבה, שני

ושני כל הבשר, שבו [הוא] נשמת החיים. {07:16}

והם כי נכנסו, נכנסו זכר ונקבה של כל הבשר,

כאשר צוה לו: ויהוה וסגר אותו שם.

{07:17} והמבול היה ארבעים יום על-הארץ; וה

מים עלו, וילדו את הארון, וזה היה להרים

מעל פני האדמה. {07:18} והמים גברו, והיו

גדל מאוד על פני האדמה; והארון הלך על

פני המים. {07:19} והמים ששררו

ביותר על פני האדמה; וכל הגבעות הגבוהות, כי

[היו] תחת כל השמים, היו מכוסים. {07:20}

חמש עשר אמה כלפי מעלה עשתה המים עדיפים; וה

ההרים היו מכוסים. {07:21} וכל הבשר מת כי

מרחף על פני כדור הארץ, הן של עוף ושל בקר, ושל

חיה, ושל כל רמש אשר creepeth על

האדמה, וכל אחד ואחד: {7:22} כל שעל הנחיריים [היה] את

נשמת החיים, של כל מה [הייתה] בתוך יבשה [הארץ] מת. {07:23}

וכל חומר חי נהרס אשר על

פני הקרקע, הוא האדם, ובקר, ואת

רמש, ואת עוף השמים; והם היו

נהרס מן האדמה: ונוח רק נשאר [בחיים]

והם כי [היו] איתו בתוך הארון. {07:24} וגם

המים גברו על הארץ מאה וחמישים יום.

{8: 1} ואלוהים נזכר נח, וכל יצור חי,

וימת כל מקנה כי [היה] איתו בתיבה: ואלוהים

עשה רוח לעבור מעל האדמה, והמים

asswaged; {8: 2} המזרקות גם של התהום

וארובות השמים נעצרו, והגשם מן השמים

היה מאופק; {8: 3} והמים חזרו מן

הארץ ללא הרף: ואחרי תום מאה וחמישים

ימים שמימיו היו שככה. {8: 4} ויהי ארון נח

בחודש השביעי, ביום י"ז בחודש, על

הרי אררט. {8: 5} והמים ירד

הרף עד לחודש העשירי: העשירית [חודש,] על

את [היום] הראשון של החודש, היו ראשי ההרים

ראיתי.

{8: 6} וזה ויהי בסוף ארבעים יום, כי

נח פתח את החלון של הארון אשר עשה:

{8: 7} וישלח ושוב עורב, אשר יצאו אל

הלוך ושוב, עד המים יובשו למעלה מ מעל פני האדמה. {8: 8}

כמו כן הוא וישלח יונה ממנו, כדי לראות אם המים היו

שככה מ מעל פני הקרקע; {8: 9} אבל היונה

לא נחו ולא שקטו על כף רגלה, והיא חזרה אל

אותו לתוך ארון עבור המים [היו] על פני

כל הארץ: אז הוא הושיט את ידו, ולקח אותה, ו

משכתי אותה אל אותו לתיבה. {08:10} והוא נשאר

עדיין שבעה ימים אחרים; ושוב הוא שלח את היונה מתוך

הארון; {08:11} וגם באה היונה אליו בערב;

ו, והנה, בפיה [היה] עלה של זית pluckt מנוחה: כך נח

ידע כי המים היו שככה מ מעל פני האדמה. {08:12}

והוא נשאר עדיין אחרים שבעה ימים; ושלח את היונה;

אשר חזר לא שוב אל אותו יותר.

{08:13} וזה ויהי למאית שש ראשון

השנה, במקום הראשון [החודש,] את [היום] הראשון של החודש,

מים יובשו למעלה מ מעל פני האדמה: ונח הוסר

הכיסוי של ארון, והסתכל, והנה, לנוכח

האדמה הייתה יבשה. {08:14} ובחודש השני, על

שבעה ביום עשרים של החודש, הייתה האדמה היבשה.

{08:15} וידבר אלהים אל נח לאמר {08:16} המשך

ושוב של הארון, אתה, ואת אשתך, ואת בניך, ואת עמך

נשות בני עמך. {08:17} לפלח עמך בכל

יצור חי כי [הוא] עמך, כל הבשר, [הוא] של עופות,

ושל בקר, ושל כל רמש אשר creepeth על

כדור הארץ; כי הם עלולים להתרבות בשפע באדמה, ו

להיות פורה, ולהתרבות על פני האדמה. {08:18} ויעש נח

ויצא, ובניו, ואשתו, ובני נשיו

איתו: {8:19} כל חיה, כל רמש, ו

כל עוף, [ו] שהיא creepeth על הארץ, לאחר

הסוגים שלהם, ויצאו אל מחוץ לארון.

{08:20} ויעש נח ויבן מזבח ליהוה; ו

לקח מכל בהמה טהורה, ושל כל עוף נקי,

עולה מוצע על המזבח. {08:21} יהוה

ריח לריח ניחח; ויאמר יהוה בלבו, אני

לא שוב אקלל הקרקע יותר למען האדם;

לדמיון יצר לב האדם [הוא] רע מנעוריו;

לא יהיו לי שוב להכות עוד כל חי דבר, כפי שאני

עשה. {08:22} בעוד האדמה remaineth, seedtime ו

קציר, קור וחום, וקיץ וחורף, ויום

והלילה לא להפסיק.

{9: 1} ויברך נח ובניו, ואומר

אותם, להיות פורה, ולהתרבות, ומלאו את הארץ.

{9: 2} והפחד מכם ואת האימה של והיית

על כל חית הארץ, ועל כל עוף של

אוויר, על כל מה moveth [על] הארץ, ועל כל

דגי הים; לתוך היד שלך הם מועברים. {9: 3}

כל רמש אשר הוא חי-יהיה בשר בשבילך; אֲפִילוּ

כירק עשב נתתי לכם את כל הדברים. {9: 4} אבל

בשר עם החיים שלה, [שהוא] לגביו את הדם, תהא

אתם לא אוכלים. {9: 5} ואין ספק בדם של חייכם יהיה לי

לִדרוֹשׁ; ב מיד כל חיה יהיה אני דורש את זה, ובאותו

יד האדם; בבית היד של כל אחיו של איש יהיה לי

דורש בחיי אדם. {9: 6} שופך דם האדם,

על ידי באדם דמו יישפך: כי בצלם אלוהים

עשה את האדם. {9: 7} ואתה, להיות אתם פורים, ולהתרבות;

לפלח בשפע באדמה, ולהתרבות בהם.

{9: 8} ואלוהים וידבר אל נח, ולבניו עם

לו לאמר {9: 9} ואני הנה, אני מקים את בריתי

איתך, ועם זרעך אחריך; {09:10} ועם

כל יצור חי, כי [הוא] איתך, של עופות, של

בקר, ושל כל חית הארץ איתך; מכל זה

לצאת מן הארון, לכל חית הארץ. {09:11} ואני

תקים בריתי אתכם; לא יהיה כל הבשר

ייכרת יותר על ידי ממי המבול; לא יהיה

יש יותר להיות מבול לשחת הארץ. {09:12} ו

עמוד 5 בראשית

אלוהים אמר, זה [הוא] האסימון הברית אשר אני עושה

ביני ובינך ובין כל נפש חיה כי [הוא] עם

אתה, לדורות תמידי: {9:13} אגדיר הקשת שלי

הענן, וזה יהיה עבור אסימון של ברית בין

לי ואת הארץ. {09:14} וזה יבוא לעבור, כשאני

להביא ענן על הארץ, כי הקשת תראה ב

הענן: {9:15} ואני אזכור את בריתי, אשר

[הוא] ביני ובינך ובין כל-נפש חיה בכל

בשר; והמים יהיו לא יותר להיות מבול

להשמיד את כל הבשר. {09:16} והייתה הקשת תהיה בענן;

ואני מביט בו, כי אני יכול לזכור את הנצח

הברית בין אלוהים ובין כל-נפש חיה בכל-בשר

כי [הוא] על פני האדמה. {09:17} ויאמר אלהים אל-נח,

זה [הוא] האסימון של הברית, אשר הקמתי

ביני ובין כל בשר אשר [הוא] על פני האדמה.

{09:18} ובני נח, כי יצאו מן הארון,

היו שם, וחם, ויפה: וחם הוא אבי

כְּנַעַן. {09:19} אלה [הם] שלושת בני נח: ושל

מהם היה overspread כל הארץ. {09:20} ויעש נח

החל [להיות] יוֹגֵב, והוא נטע כרם:

{09:21} וישת מן היין, והיה שיכור; והוא

נחשף בתוך אהלה. {09:22} וגם חם אבי

כנען, ראה את ערות אביו, ואמר לו שני

אחים ללא. {09:23} וגם שם ויפה לקחו

בגד, והניח [זה] על שתי הכתפיים שלהם, והלך

לאחור, וכיסה את ערות אביהם; ו

פניהם [היו] לאחור, והם ראו לא שלהם אביו של

עֵירוֹם. {09:24} ויעש נח התעורר משנת היין שלו,

ידע מה בנו הצעיר עשה ויאמר לו. {09:25} ו

הוא אמר, ארור [להיות] כנען; משרתו של עבדים הוא יהיה

תהיה אחיו. {09:26} והוא אמר, ברוך [להיות]

יהוה אלהי שם; וכנען יהיה משרתו.

{09:27} אלוהים יהיה להגדיל יפה, והוא ישכון בתוך

באוהלי שם; וכנען יהיה משרתו.

{09:28} ויעש נח חי אחרי המבול שלש מאות

חמישים שנה. {09:29} ויהיו כל ימי נח תשע

מאה וחמישים שנה וימת.

{10: 1} עכשיו אלה [הם] הדורות של בני

נח, שם, חם ויפת: ואל מהם היו בנים

נולד אחרי המבול. {10: 2} הבנים יפים; גומר,

ומגוג, ומדי ויון, ו ג'ואן, ותובל, ו

Meshech, ומשך ותירס. {10: 3} ובני גומר;

אשכנז, ועל ריפת, ו ותגרמה. {10: 4} וגם

בני ג'ואן; אלישה ותרשיש כתים, ו דדנים.

{10: 5} על ידי אלה היו האיים של הגויים מחולק

אדמותיהם; כל בזו הלשון שלו, למשפחתם,

במדינות שלהם.

{10: 6} ובני חם; כוש ומצרים, ואת

פוט, וכנען. {10: 7} ובני כוש; סבע, ו

חוילה ואת Sabtah, ו Raamah, ו Sabtechah: ואת

בני Raamah; שבא ואת-דדן. {10: 8} ויולד כוש

נמרוד: הוא החל להיות גבר אחד אדיר באדמה. {10: 9}

הוא היה צייד אדיר לפני יהוה: ומדוע זה

Παλαιά Διαθήκη

Σελίδα 1 Γένεση

Το πρώτο βιβλίο του Μωυσή, που ονομάζεται Genesis

{1: 1} Στην αρχή ο Θεός δημιούργησε τον ουρανό και τη

γη. {1: 2} Και η γη ήταν χωρίς μορφή και κενό? και

σκοτάδι [ήταν] επάνω στο πρόσωπο της αβύσσου. Και το Πνεύμα του

Ο Θεός εφέρετο επί της επιφανείας των υδάτων.

{1: 3} Και είπεν ο Θεός, Γενηθήτω φως: και υπήρχε

φως. {1: 4} Και είδεν ο Θεός το φως, ότι [ήταν] καλό: και

Ο Θεός χωρίζεται το φως από το σκοτάδι. {1: 5} Και ο Θεός

κάλεσε το φως Ημέρα και το σκοτάδι ονόμασε Νύχτα. Και

το βράδυ και το πρωί ήταν η πρώτη μέρα.

{1: 6} Και είπεν ο Θεός, Γενηθήτω στερέωμα στη μέση

των υδάτων, και αφήστε το να χωρίζουν τα νερά από τα νερά.

{1: 7} Και ο Θεός έκανε το στερέωμα, και διαιρείται τα νερά

η οποία [ήταν] κάτω από το στερέωμα από τα νερά που

[Ήταν] επάνω από το στερέωμα: και ήταν έτσι. {1: 8} Και ο Θεός

ονομάζεται το στερέωμα ουρανό. Και το βράδυ και η

πρωί ήταν η δεύτερη μέρα.

{1: 9} Και είπεν ο Θεός, Ας ύδατα υπό τη ουρανό να είναι

συγκεντρώθηκαν σ 'ένα μέρος, και αφήστε το ξηρό [γη]

εμφανίζονται: και ήταν έτσι. {1:10} Και ο Θεός ονόμασε την ξηρά [γη]

Γη; και η συγκέντρωση από κοινού των υδάτων εκάλεσε

Θάλασσες · και είδε ο Θεός ότι [ήταν] καλό. {1:11} Και είπεν ο Θεός,

Ας η γη να φέρει στο προσκήνιο γρασίδι, το βότανο απόδοσης σπόρων, [και]

το δέντρο φρούτα αποδίδει καρπούς μετά το είδος του, του οποίου το σπέρμα [είναι] σε

μόνη της, πάνω στη γη: και ήταν έτσι. {1:12} Και η γη

έφερε στο προσκήνιο γρασίδι, [και] βότανο απόδοσης σπόρο μετά το είδος του,

και το δέντρο αποδίδει καρπούς, των οποίων οι σπόροι [ήταν] από μόνη της, μετά από

το είδος του · και είδε ο Θεός ότι [ήταν] καλό. {1:13} Και η

το βράδυ και το πρωί ήταν η τρίτη ημέρα.

{1:14} Και είπεν ο Θεός, Γενηθήτω φώτα στο στερέωμα

του ουρανού να διαιρέσει την ημέρα από τη νύχτα? και να τους αφήσουμε

να είναι για σημεία, και για τις εποχές, και για τις ημέρες και χρόνια:

{1:15} Και αφήστε τους να είναι για τα φώτα στο στερέωμα του

ουρανού να δώσει φως στη γη: και ήταν έτσι. {1:16}

Και ο Θεός έκανε δύο μεγάλα φώτα? η μεγαλύτερη φως να αποφανθεί το

ημέρα, και το μικρότερο φως να αποφανθεί το βράδυ: [έκανε] τα αστέρια

επίσης. {1:17} Και ο Θεός τους που στο στερέωμα του

ουρανού να δώσει φως στη γη, {1:18} Και να αποφανθεί επί

την ημέρα και κατά τη διάρκεια της νύχτας, και να διαιρεί το φως από το

το σκοτάδι: και ο Θεός είδε ότι [ήταν] καλό. {1:19} Και η

το βράδυ και το πρωί ήταν η τέταρτη ημέρα. {1:20} Και

Ο Θεός είπε, Ας τα νερά γεννώ άφθονα το κινούμενο

πλάσμα που hath ζωή, και πουλερικά [ότι] μπορεί να πετάξει πάνω από το

γη στην ανοικτή στερέωμα του ουρανού. {1:21} Και ο Θεός

δημιούργησε μεγάλες φάλαινες και κάθε ζωντανό πλάσμα που moveth,

που τα νερά έτεκε αφθονία, μετά το είδος τους,

και κάθε φτερωτό πτηνά κατά το είδος αυτού · και είδεν ο Θεός ότι [

Ήταν καλό. {1:22} Και ο Θεός τους ευλόγησε, λέγοντας: Να

γόνιμη και πολλαπλασιάζονται, και γεμίστε τα νερά στις θάλασσες, και ας

πουλερικά πολλαπλασιάστε στη γη. {1:23} Και το βράδυ και η

πρωί ήταν η πέμπτη ημέρα.

{1:24} Και ο Θεός είπε, Αφήστε τη γη γεννώ το καθιστικό

πλάσμα κατά το είδος, τα βοοειδή του, και υφέρπουσα πράγμα, και το θηρίο

της γης μετά το είδος του: και ήταν έτσι. {1:25} Και ο Θεός

έκανε το θηρίο της γης μετά το είδος του, και τα βοοειδή μετά

το είδος τους, και κάθε πράγμα που σέρνεται επάνω στη γη μετά

το είδος του · και είδε ο Θεός ότι [ήταν] καλό.

{1:26} Και ο Θεός είπε, ας κάνουν τον άνθρωπο στην εικόνα μας,

μετά από την ομοιότητά μας: και αφήστε τους να έχουν κυριαρχία πάνω στα ψάρια

της θάλασσας, και πάνω στα πτηνά του αέρα, και πάνω από τα βοοειδή,

και πάνω από όλα στη γη και πάνω από κάθε υφέρπουσα πράγμα που

creepeth επάνω στη γη. {1:27} Έτσι ο Θεός δημιούργησε τον άνθρωπο στο έργο του

[Δικά] εικόνα, κατ 'εικόνα Θεού εποίησεν αυτόν? αρσενικά και

θήλυ εποίησεν αυτούς. {1:28} Και ο Θεός τους ευλόγησε, και

Ο Θεός είπε προς αυτούς, να είναι γόνιμη, και να πολλαπλασιάζονται, και να ανεφοδιάσει

η γη, και υποτάξει: και να έχουν κυριαρχία πάνω στα ψάρια της

η θάλασσα, και πάνω στα πτηνά του αέρα και πάνω από κάθε ζωντανό

πράγμα που moveth επάνω στη γη.

{1:29} Και είπεν ο Θεός, Ιδού, σας έχω δώσει κάθε

βότανο σπόρον, όστις [είναι] επάνω στο πρόσωπο όλης της γης,

και κάθε δέντρο, στο το οποίο [είναι] ο καρπός ενός δέντρου αποδίδοντας

σπόρος; να σας πρέπει να είναι για το κρέας. {1:30} Και σε κάθε κτήνος

της γης, και σε κάθε πτηνά του αέρα, και σε κάθε πράγμα

ότι creepeth επί της γης, όπου [υπάρχει] ζωή, [έχω

δεδομένου] κάθε πράσινο χορτάρι για το κρέας: και ήταν έτσι. {1:31} Και

Ο Θεός είδε κάθε πράγμα που είχε κάνει, και ιδού, [ήταν]

πολύ καλά. Και το βράδυ και το πρωί ήταν η έκτη

ημέρα.

{2: 1} Έτσι, οι ουρανοί και η γη είχαν τελειώσει, και

όλη η στρατιά αυτών. {2: 2} Και την έβδομη ημέρα ο Θεός

τελείωσε την εργασία του που είχε γίνει? και αυτός στηριζόταν στην

έβδομη ημέρα από όλη την εργασία του που είχε γίνει. {2: 3}

Και ο Θεός ευλόγησε την έβδομη ημέρα και την αγίασε: γιατί

ότι σε αυτήν είχε αναπαυθεί από όλη την εργασία του, το οποίο δημιούργησε ο Θεός

και έκανε.

{2: 4} Αυτά τα [είναι] οι γενιές του ουρανού και της

η γη, όταν δημιουργήθηκαν, την ίδια ημέρα που ο Κύριος

Ο Θεός έκανε τη γη και τον ουρανό, {2: 5} Και κάθε φυτό

του πεδίου πριν ήταν στη γη, και κάθε βότανο της

τομέα πριν μεγάλωσε ο Κύριος ο Θεός δεν είχε προκληθεί

βροχή επάνω στη γη, και [υπήρχε] δεν είναι άνθρωπος για να μέχρι το

έδαφος. {2: 6} Αλλά πήγε εκεί μια ομίχλη από τη γη, και

ποτίζονται όλο το πρόσωπο της γης. {2: 7} Και ο Κύριος

Ο Θεός έπλασε τον άνθρωπο [της] το χώμα της γης, και ενεφύσησεν

στα ρουθούνια του την πνοή της ζωής? και έγινε ο άνθρωπος ζωντανό

ψυχή.

{2: 8} Και ο Κύριος ο Θεός φύτεψε έναν κήπο προς ανατολάς σε

Εδέμ; και εκεί έβαλε ο άνθρωπος τον οποίο είχε σχηματιστεί. {2: 9}

Και έξω από το έδαφος έκανε ο Κύριος ο Θεός να αυξάνονται κάθε

δέντρο που είναι ευχάριστο για το θέαμα, και καλό για τροφή? το δέντρο

της ζωής και στη μέση του κήπου, και το δέντρο του

γνώση του καλού και του κακού. {2:10} Και ένα ποτάμι έσβησαν της

Εδέμ για να ποτίζει τον κήπο? και από εκεί είχε χωρίσει,

και έγινε σε τέσσερα κεφάλια. {2:11} Το όνομα του πρώτου

[Είναι] Pison: ότι [είναι] το οποίο compasseth το σύνολο της γης του

Αβιλά, όπου [υπάρχει] χρυσό? {2:12} Και το χρυσό του ότι

γη [είναι] καλό: εκεί [είναι] bdellium και η πέτρα όνυχα.

{2:13} Και το όνομα του δεύτερου ποταμού [είναι] Γιών: η

ίδιο [είναι] αυτό που compasseth ολόκληρη την γη της Αιθιοπίας.

{2:14} Και το όνομα της τρίτης ποταμού [είναι] Τίγρις: ότι

[Είναι] το οποίο πηγαίνει προς τα ανατολικά της Ασσυρίας. Και το

τέταρτο του ποταμού [είναι] Ευφράτη. {2:15} Και ο Κύριος ο Θεός πήρε

ο άνθρωπος, και τον έβαλε στον κήπο της Εδέμ για να ντύσει και

για να το κρατήσει. {2:16} Και ο Κύριος ο Θεός διέταξε τον άνθρωπο,

λέγοντας: Από κάθε δέντρο του κήπου εσύ mayest ελεύθερα φάτε:

{2:17} Αλλά το δέντρο της γνώσης του καλού και του κακού,

δεν θελεις να φάτε από αυτό: για την ίδια μέρα που εσύ eatest αυτών

θελεις σίγουρα πεθάνει.

{2:18} Και ο Κύριος ο Θεός είπε, [είναι] δεν είναι καλό ότι η

ο άνθρωπος θα πρέπει να είναι μόνος? Θα τον κάνει βοήθεια συναντιούνται για να τον κάνει.

{2:19} Και έξω από το έδαφος, ο Κύριος ο Θεός έπλασε τον κάθε

θηρίο του αγρού, και κάθε πτηνά του αέρα? και έφερε

[Τους] εις τον Αδάμ για να δούμε τι θα τους καλέσει: και

απολύτως Adam καλείται κάθε ζωντανό πλάσμα, ότι [ήταν]

Γένεση Page 2

το όνομα αυτού. {2:20} Και ο Αδάμ έδωσε ονόματα σε όλα

βοοειδών, καθώς και στην πτηνά του αέρα, και σε κάθε κτήνος της

πεδίο; αλλά για τον Αδάμ εκεί δεν βρέθηκε μια βοήθεια συναντιούνται για

αυτόν. {2:21} Και ο Κύριος ο Θεός προκάλεσε ένα βαθύ ύπνο για να πέσει

στον Αδάμ και κοιμήθηκε · και πήρε ένα από τα πλευρά του, και

έκλεισε τη σάρκα αντ 'αυτού? {2:22} Και η νεύρωση,

το οποίο ο Κύριος ο Θεός είχε πάρει από τον άνθρωπο, γίνεται ο ίδιος ένας

γυναίκα, και την έφερε εις τον άνδρα. {2:23} Και ο Αδάμ

είπε, αυτό [είναι] τώρα κόκαλο από τα κόκαλά μου και σάρκα από τη σάρκα μου:

που θα ονομάζεται γυναίκα, γιατί λήφθηκε από

Άνδρας. {2:24} Ως εκ τούτου θέλει αφήσει ο άνθρωπος τον πατέρα του και του

Η μητέρα, και θα προσκολληθεί εις γυναίκα του: και θα είναι ένα

σάρκα. {2:25} Και οι δύο γυμνοί, ο άνδρας και του

σύζυγος, και δεν ήταν ντροπή.

{3: 1} Τώρα το φίδι ήταν πιο Subtil από κάθε θηρίο του

το πεδίο που είχε κάνει ο Κύριος ο Θεός. Και είπε προς

η γυναίκα, Ναι, έχων ο Θεός είπε, Ye δεν τρώνε από κάθε

δέντρο του κήπου;

{3: 2} Και η γυναίκα είπε προς το φίδι, μπορούμε να τρώμε

των καρπών από τα δέντρα του κήπου: {3: 3} Αλλά του καρπού

του δέντρου που [είναι] στη μέση του κήπου, ο Θεός hath

είπε, Ye δεν πρέπει να φάτε από αυτό, δεν θελετε να το αγγίξει, μήπως εσείς

καλούπι. {3: 4} Και το φίδι είπε στη γυναίκα, θελετε

Δεν σίγουρα πεθάνει: {3: 5} Για τον Θεό doth γνωρίζουν ότι μέσα στην ημέρα ye

τρώνε τους, τότε θα πρέπει να ανοίξει τα μάτια σας, και θελετε να

ως θεοί, γνωρίζοντας το καλό και το κακό. {3: 6} Και όταν η

γυναίκα είδε ότι το δέντρο [ήταν] καλό για τροφή, και ότι

[Ήταν] ευχάριστο για τα μάτια, και ένα δέντρο να είναι επιθυμητή για να κάνει

[Μία] σοφό, πήρε των φρούτων αυτών, και δεν τρώνε, και

έδωσε επίσης εις τον σύζυγό της μαζί της? και αυτός έφαγε. {3: 7}

Και τα μάτια του τους δύο άνοιξαν, και ήξεραν ότι

που [ήταν] γυμνή? και έραψαν φύλλα συκιάς, και

γίνονται οι ίδιοι ποδιές. {3: 8} Και άκουσαν τη φωνή του

Κύριος ο Θεός περπάτημα στον κήπο στο δροσερό της ημέρας:

και ο Αδάμ και η γυναίκα του κρύφτηκαν από την παρουσία

Κύριος ο Θεός ανάμεσα στα δέντρα του κήπου. {3: 9} και

Κύριος ο Θεός κάλεσε τον Αδάμ εις, και είπε προς αυτόν,

Που είσαι? {3:10} Και είπε, άκουσα τη φωνή σου στην

ο κήπος, και φοβήθηκα, γιατί μου [ήταν] γυμνή? και εγώ

έκρυψε τον εαυτό μου. {3:11} Και είπε: Ποιος σου είπε ότι εσύ

[Wast] γυμνό; Έχεις φάει από το δέντρο, του οποίου εγώ

διέταξε σοι ότι εσύ δεν shouldest φάει; {3:12} Και

είπε ο άντρας, η γυναίκα που έδωκας [να] με

μου, μου έδωσε από το δέντρο, και έφαγον. {3:13} Και η

Κύριος ο Θεός είπε στη γυναίκα, Τι [είναι] αυτό [ότι] εσύ

έκανες; Και η γυναίκα είπε, Ο όφις με εξαπάτησε,

και έφαγον. {3:14} Και ο Κύριος ο Θεός είπε στον

φίδι, Επειδή έκανες αυτό, εσύ [τέχνης] καταραμένοι

πάνω απ 'όλα τα βοοειδή, και πάνω απ' όλα τα θηρία του αγρού? κατόπιν σου

κοιλιά θελεις να πάει, και θελεις σκόνη τρως όλες τις ημέρες της

τη ζωή σου: {3:15} Και θα βάλω έχθρα ανάμεσα σε σένα και το

γυναίκα, και ανάμεσα στο σπέρμα σου και στο σπέρμα της? αυτό θα συντρίψει

το κεφάλι σου, και θέλεις κεντήσει την πτέρναν του. {3:16} εις τους

γυναίκα, είπε, θα πολλαπλασιάσει σημαντικά τη θλίψη και σου σου

σύλληψη; σε θλίψη θελεις φέρει στο προσκήνιο τα παιδιά? και

η επιθυμία σου [είναι] στον άντρα σου, και αυτός θα σε εξουσιάζει

σε. {3:17} Και εις τον Αδάμ είπε: Επειδή εσύ hast

εισάκουσε τη φωνή της συζύγου σου, και εχεις φάει από το

δέντρο, εκ των οποίων σοι διέταξε, λέγοντας, δεν θέλεις να φάει

από αυτό: καταραμένη [είναι] το έδαφος για χάρη σου? σε θλίψη θελεις

τρως [της] είναι όλες τις ημέρες της ζωής σου? {3:18} Αγκάθια επίσης

και τριβόλια θα την φέρει στο προσκήνιο για σένα? και θέλεις να φάει το

χορτάρι του αγρού? {3:19} Με τον ιδρώτα του προσώπου σου θέλεις

τρώνε το ψωμί, μέχρι εσύ να επιστρέψουν εις το έδαφος? για έξω από αυτό wast

εσύ που λαμβάνονται: για τη σκόνη εσύ [τέχνη], και εις θέλεις εσύ σκόνη

απόδοση. {3:20} Και ονόμασε ο Αδάμ τη γυναίκα του Εύα είναι?

γιατί ήταν η μητέρα όλων των ζωντανών. {3:21} Εις Αδάμ

επίσης και στη γυναίκα του έκανε ο Κύριος ο Θεός κάνει παλτά δερμάτων,

και τους έντυσε. {3:22} Και ο Κύριος ο Θεός είπε, Ιδού,

ο άνθρωπος έχει γίνει σαν ένας από εμάς, να γνωρίζει καλό και το κακό: και

τώρα, μήπως έβαλε εμπρός το χέρι του, και να λαμβάνουν επίσης από το δέντρο της

τη ζωή, και να φάει, και να ζήσουν για πάντα: {3:23} Ως εκ τούτου ο Κύριος

Ο Θεός τον έστειλε εμπρός από τον κήπο της Εδέμ, να καλλιεργήσουν την

έδαφος από όπου είχε ληφθεί. {3:24} Έτσι έδιωξαν

ο άντρας; και τοποθέτησε στα ανατολικά του κήπου της Εδέμ

Χερουβίμ, και ένα φλεγόμενο ξίφος που γύρισε με κάθε τρόπο, να

κρατήσει το δρόμο του δέντρου της ζωής.

{4: 1} Και ο Αδάμ γνώρισε τη γυναίκα του Εύα? και συνέλαβε,

και γυμνά Κάιν, και είπε, έχω πάρει έναν άνθρωπο από το

ΆΡΧΟΝΤΑΣ. {4: 2} Και πάλι γέννησε τον αδελφό του Άβελ. Και

Abel ήταν ένας κτηνοτρόφος προβάτων, αλλά ο Κάιν ήταν ένα τιμόνι του

έδαφος. {4: 3} Και στη διαδικασία του χρόνου ήρθε να περάσει, ότι

Κάιν έφερε των καρπών της γης προσφοράν προς το

ΆΡΧΟΝΤΑΣ. {4: 4} και τον Άβελ, ο ίδιος έφερε από τα firstlings της

κοπάδι και του λίπους αυτού του. Και ο Κύριος είχε σεβασμό

προς Άβελ και την προσφορά του: {4: 5} Αλλά εις Κάιν και να

προσφορά του δεν είχε σεβαστεί. Και ο Κάιν ήταν πολύ μαινόμενος,

και η όψη του έπεσε. {4: 6} Και ο Κύριος είπε στον

Cain, τι ηγανακτησας; και γιατί είναι η όψη σου

πεσμένος? {4: 7} Αν εσύ ενεργείς σωστά, θελεις να γίνει αποδεκτή;

και αν εσύ δεν ενεργείς σωστά, η αμαρτία κοιμηθεί στην πόρτα. και εις

σου [είναι] η επιθυμία του, και εσύ θέλεις κανόνα πάνω του. {4: 8}

Και ο Κάιν μίλησε με τον Άβελ τον αδελφό του: και ήρθε να περάσει,

όταν ήταν στον τομέα, ότι ο Κάιν ξεσηκώθηκαν ενάντια Άβελ

τον αδελφό του, και τον σκότωσε.

{4: 9} Και ο Κύριος είπε στον Κάιν, Πού [είναι] Abel σου

αδελφός? Και είπε, δεν ξέρω: [είμαι] εγώ τον αδελφό μου

φύλακας? {4:10} Και είπε, Τι έκαμες; η φωνή

του αίματος του αδελφού σου κράζει προς εμέ από το έδαφος.

{4:11} Και τώρα [τέχνη] εσύ καταραμένοι από τη γη, η οποία

hath άνοιξε το στόμα της για να λάβει το αίμα του αδελφού σου από

σου χέρι? {4:12} Όταν εσύ tillest το έδαφος, δεν πρέπει

πλέον να δώσει σε σένα τη δύναμή της? φυγάς και

αλήτης θέλεις να είναι στη γη. {4:13} Και ο Κάιν είπε

εις τον Κύριον, η τιμωρία μου [είναι] μεγαλύτερη από ό, τι μπορεί να αντέξει.

{4:14} Ιδού, εσύ hast μου έξω με γνώμονα την ημέρα αυτή από το

πρόσωπο της γης? και από το πρόσωπό σου θα μπορώ να έκρυψε? και θα

είναι ένας φυγάς και αλήτης στη γη? και θα έρθει

για να περάσει, [ότι] κάθε ένας που βρίσκει εμένα θα με σκοτώσει.

{4:15} Και ο Κύριος είπε προς αυτόν, Ως εκ τούτου, όποιος

slayeth Κάιν, η εκδίκηση θα πρέπει να ληφθούν για τον επτά φορές.

Και ο Κύριος θέσει ένα σήμα από τον Κάιν, μήπως τυχόν τον εξεύρεση

θα πρέπει να τον σκοτώσει.

{4:16} Και ο Κάιν βγήκε από την παρουσία του

Κύριος, και κατοίκησε στη γη του νεύματος, ανατολικά της Εδέμ.

{4:17} Και ο Κάιν ήξερε η γυναίκα του? και συνέλαβε, και

γυμνά Ενώχ: και αυτός κτίστηκε μια πόλη, και κάλεσε το όνομα του

η πόλη, μετά το όνομα του γιου του, Ενώχ. {4:18} Και σ '

Ενώχ γεννήθηκε Irad: και Irad γέννησε Mehujael: και

Mehujael γέννησε Methusael: και Methusael εγέννησε τον Λάμεχ.

{4:19} Και ο Λάμεχ πήρε σ 'αυτόν δύο συζύγους: το όνομα

του ενός [ήταν] Αδά, και το όνομα της άλλης, Σιλλά.

{4:20} Και Αδά γυμνά Jabal: αυτός ήταν ο πατέρας του, όπως

κατοικούν σε σκηνές, και [του, όπως έχουν] βοοειδή. {4:21} Και του

το όνομα του αδελφού του [ήταν] Jubal: αυτός ήταν ο πατέρας όλων, όπως

χειριστεί την άρπα και όργανο. {4:22} Και Zillah, επίσης, ότι τα γυμνά

Tubal- Κάιν, ένας instructer κάθε τεχνίτη σε ορείχαλκο και σίδηρο:

και η αδελφή του Θουβάλ-Κάϊν [ήταν] Νααμά. {4:23} Και

Λάμεχ είπε προς τις συζύγους του, Αδά και Σιλλά, ακούστε μου

φωνή; ye συζύγους του Λάμεχ, υπακούσετε ομιλία μου: γιατί

έχουν σκοτωθεί ένας άνθρωπος για να τον τραυματισμό μου, και έναν νεαρό άνδρα να μου

πληγώνω. {4:24} Αν ο Κάιν θα πρέπει να πάρει εκδίκηση επτά φορές, πραγματικά

Page 3 Γένεση

Λάμεχ εβδομήντα και επτά φορές.

{4:25} Και ο Αδάμ γνώρισε ξανά τη γυναίκα του? και αυτή γέννησε ένα

γιο, και αποκάλεσε το όνομά του Σηθ: Για το Θεό, [είπε], έχων

διορίζεται με ένα άλλο σπόρο αντί του Άβελ, τον οποίο ο Κάιν

μέγας αριθμός. {4:26} Και για να Σεθ, να τον επίσης εκεί γεννήθηκε ένα γιο?

και κάλεσε το όνομά του Αίνου: τότε άρχισαν οι άνδρες να καλέσει

το όνομα του Κυρίου.

{5: 1} Αυτό [είναι] το βιβλίο των γενεών του Αδάμ. Σε

η ημέρα που ο Θεός δημιούργησε τον άνθρωπο, καθ 'ομοίωσιν του Θεού έκανε

Τον? {5: 2} Άνδρες και γυναίκες εποίησεν αυτούς? και

τους ευλόγησε, και κάλεσε το όνομά τους Αδάμ, την ημέρα κατά την

δημιουργήθηκαν.

{5: 3} Και ο Αδάμ έζησε εκατόν τριάντα ετών, και

γέννησε [το γιο] στο δικό ομοίωση του, μετά την εικόνα του? και κάλεσε

Το όνομά του Σηθ: {5: 4} Και οι ημέρες του Αδάμ αφού είχε

γεννηθέντα Σηθ ήταν οκτακόσια χρόνια: και αυτός γέννησε γιους

και κόρες: {5: 5} Και όλες οι ημέρες που ο Αδάμ έζησε ήταν

εννιακόσιες τριάντα χρόνια: και πέθανε. {5: 6} Και Seth

έζησε εκατόν πέντε χρόνια, και γέννησε τον Ενώς: {5: 7} και

Seth έζησε μετά εγεννησε τον Αίνο οκτακόσια επτά

χρόνια, και γέννησε γιους και κόρες: {5: 8} Και όλες τις ημέρες

του Σηθ ήταν εννιακόσια δώδεκα χρόνια: και πέθανε.

{5: 9} Και Αίνου έζησε ενενήντα χρόνια, και γέννησε Cainan:

{5:10} Και Αίνου έζησε μετά εγεννησε τον Cainan οκτακόσιες

και δεκαπέντε χρόνια, και τους γιους γέννησε και κόρες: {5:11} Και

όλες τις ημέρες του Αίνου ήταν εννιακόσια πέντε χρόνια: και

πέθανε.

{5:12} Και Cainan έζησε εβδομήντα χρόνια, και γέννησε

Mahalaleel: {5:13} Και Cainan έζησε μετά εγεννησε

Mahalaleel οκτακόσιες σαράντα χρόνια, και γέννησε γιους

και κόρες: {5:14} Και όλες τις ημέρες της Cainan ήταν εννέα

εκατόν δέκα ετών: και πέθανε.

{5:15} Και Mahalaleel έζησε εξήντα πέντε χρόνια, και

γέννησε Jared: {5:16} Και Mahalaleel έζησε μετά εγεννησε

Jared οκτακόσιες τριάντα χρόνια, και γέννησε γιους και

κόρες: {5:17} Και όλες τις ημέρες της Mahalaleel ήταν οκτώ

εκατόν ενενήντα και πέντε ετών: και πέθανε.

{5:18} Και Τζάρεντ έζησε εκατόν εξήντα και δύο χρόνια,

και εγέννησε τον Ενώχ: {5:19} Και Τζάρεντ έζησε μετά εγεννησε

Ενώχ οκτακόσιες χρόνια, και γέννησε γιους και κόρες:

{5:20} Και όλες οι ημέρες του Τζάρεντ ήταν εννιακόσια εξήντα

και δύο χρόνια: και πέθανε.

{5:21} Και ο Ενώχ έζησε εξήντα πέντε χρόνια, και γέννησε

Μαθουσάλας: {5:22} Και ο Ενώχ περπάτησε με το Θεό αφού

γέννησε Μαθουσάλα τριακόσια χρόνια, και γέννησε γιους και

κόρες: {5:23} Και όλες οι ημέρες του Ενώχ ήταν τρεις

εκατόν εξήντα και πέντε ετών: {5:24} Και ο Ενώχ περπάτησε

με το Θεό: και αυτός [ήταν] δεν? για το Θεό τον πήρε. {5:25} Και

Μαθουσάλα έζησε εκατόν ογδόντα και επτά ετών, και

γέννησε Λάμεχ: {5:26} Και Μαθουσάλα έζησε μετά εγεννησε

Λάμεχ επτακόσιες ογδόντα και δύο χρόνια, και γέννησε γιους

και κόρες: {5:27} Και όλες οι ημέρες του Μαθουσάλα ήταν

εννιακόσια εξήντα και εννέα ετών: και πέθανε.

{5:28} Και ο Λάμεχ έζησε εκατόν ογδόντα και δύο

χρόνια, και γέννησε ένα γιο: {5:29} Και κάλεσε το όνομά του

Νώε, λέγοντας: Αυτό το [ίδια] θα μας παρηγορήσει σχετικά με μας

εργάζονται και μοχθούν από τα χέρια μας, λόγω του εδάφους τα οποία η

Κύριος καταραμένη. {5:30} Και ο Λάμεχ έζησε μετά εγεννησε

Νώε πεντακόσια ενενήντα και πέντε χρόνια, και γέννησε γιους και

κόρες: {5:31} Και όλες οι ημέρες του Λάμεχ ήταν επτά

εκατόν εβδομήντα και επτά ετών: και πέθανε. {5:32} Και

Νώε ήταν πέντε εκατό ετών: και ο Νώε γέννησε τον Σημ,

Ζαμπόν, και τον Ιάφεθ.

{6: 1} Και ήρθε να περάσει, όταν οι άνδρες άρχισαν να πολλαπλασιάζονται

στο πρόσωπο της γης, και οι κόρες γεννήθηκαν σ 'αυτούς,

{6: 2} ότι οι γιοι του Θεού είδαν τις θυγατέρες των ανθρώπων, ότι

που [ήταν] δίκαιη? και τους πήρε τις συζύγους όλων οποίο

επέλεξε. {6: 3} Και ο Κύριος είπε, το πνεύμα μου δεν πρέπει να είναι πάντα

προσπαθούν με τον άνθρωπο, γι 'αυτό και ο ίδιος [είναι] σάρκα: οι ημέρες του θα

είναι εκατόν είκοσι χρόνια. {6: 4} Υπήρχαν γίγαντες

η γη εκείνες τις μέρες? και μετά από αυτό, όταν οι γιοι του

Ο Θεός ήρθε προς τις κόρες των ανθρώπων, και γυμνά

[Παιδιά] να τους, το ίδιο [έγινε] ισχυρών ανδρών που

[Ήταν] από παλιά, οι άνδρες της φήμης.

{6: 5} και ο Θεός είδε ότι η κακία του ανθρώπου [ήταν]

μεγάλη στη γη, και [ότι] κάθε φαντασία του

σκέψεις της καρδιάς του [ήταν] μόνο κακό συνεχώς. {6: 6} και

να μετανοήσει ο Κύριος ότι είχε κάνει ο άνθρωπος πάνω στη γη,

και τον λυπήθηκε στην καρδιά του. {6: 7} Και ο Κύριος είπε,

Θα εξαλείψω τον άνθρωπο που δημιούργησα από το πρόσωπο της

γη; τόσο του άνδρα όσο και κτήνος, και το ερπετό, και η

πετεινά του ουρανού? για να μου μετανοούντι ότι έχω τους έκανε.

{6: 8} Ο Νώε, όμως, βρήκε χάρη στα μάτια του Κυρίου.

{6: 9} Αυτοί [είναι] οι γενιές του Νώε: Νώε ήταν μια

απλά ο άνθρωπος [και] τέλειος σε γενιές του, [και] του Νώε

περπάτησε με το Θεό. {6:10} Και ο Νώε γέννησε τρεις γιους,

Σημ, Χαμ και Ιάφεθ. {6:11} Η γη ήταν επίσης διεφθαρμένη

ενώπιον του Θεού, και η γη γέμισε με τη βία. {6:12}

Και ο Θεός κοίταξε επάνω στη γη, και ιδού, ήταν διεφθαρμένη?

για κάθε σάρκα είχε διαφθείρει τον τρόπο του επάνω στη γη. {6:13}

Και ο Θεός είπε στον Νώε, έχει έρθει το τέλος όλων των σάρκας

πριν από εμένα; για τη γη είναι γεμάτη με βία μέσα

τους; και ιδού, εγώ θα τους καταστρέψει με τη γη.

{6:14} Κάντε σου μια κιβωτό από ξύλο Gopher? δωμάτια θέλεις

εσύ να κάνει μέσα στην κιβωτό, και θέλεις αγωνιστικό χώρο εντός και εκτός

με πίσσα. {6:15} Και αυτό [είναι η μόδα] που θελεις

καθιστούν [του]: Το μήκος του κιβωτό [είναι] τριακοσίων

πήχεις, το πλάτος της είναι πενήντα πήχεις και το ύψος της θα

τριάντα πήχεις. {6:16} A θέλεις παράθυρο εσύ κάνει στην κιβωτό,

και σε μια θέλεις πήχη εσύ το τελειώσω παραπάνω? και η πόρτα του

κιβωτό θελεις που στην πλευρά αυτού? [Με] χαμηλότερα, δεύτερον,

και τρίτη [ιστορίες] θελεις να το κάνει. {6:17} Και, ιδού, εγώ,

ακόμα και εγώ, μπορώ να φέρει μια πλημμύρα των υδάτων επί της γης, για να καταστρέψει

κάθε σάρκα, όπου [είναι] η ανάσα της ζωής, κάτω από τον ουρανό?

[Και] κάθε πράγμα που [είναι] στη γη, θα πεθάνει. {6:18} Αλλά

με εσένα θα έχω τη διαθήκη μου? και θελεις έρθει

μέσα στην κιβωτό, εσύ και οι γιοι σου, και η γυναίκα σου, και οι γιοι σου »

συζύγους μαζί σου. {6:19} Και κάθε ζωντανό πράγμα απ 'όλα

σάρκα, δύο από κάθε [είδους] θελεις να φέρει μέσα στην κιβωτό, για να

κρατήσει [τους] ζωντανός μαζί σου? πρέπει να είναι αρσενικό και θηλυκό.

{6:20} Από πετεινούς και μετά είδος τους, και τα βοοειδή μετά τους

είδος, κάθε ερπετό της γης μετά το είδος του, δύο

του κάθε [είδους] θα έρθει σε σένα, για να κρατήσει [τους] ζωντανός.

{6:21} Και να θέλεις σοι όλων των τροφίμων που καταναλώνονται, και

θελεις να συγκεντρώσει [αυτό] σε σένα? και θα είναι για τα τρόφιμα για

σου, και γι 'αυτούς. {6:22} Έτσι έκανε ο Νώε? σύμφωνα με όλες

ότι ο Θεός τον διέταξε, το ίδιο έκανε και ο ίδιος.

{7: 1} Και ο Κύριος είπε στον Νώε, Έλα εσύ και όλοι

το σπίτι σου μέσα στην κιβωτό? για σένα έχω δει δίκαιοι ενώπιον

μένα σε αυτή τη γενιά. {7: 2} Από κάθε καθαρό κτήνος θελεις

λάβει για σένα από εφτάρια, το αρσενικό και το θηλυκό του: και

θηρία ότι [είναι] δεν είναι καθαρή από δύο, το αρσενικό και το θηλυκό του.

{7: 3} Από πετεινούς και του αέρα από εφτάρια, το αρσενικό και το

θηλυκός; για να κρατήσει σπόρο ζωντανός επάνω στο πρόσωπο ολόκληρης της γης.

Γένεση Page 4

{7: 4} Για ακόμα επτά ημέρες, και εγώ θα το αναγκάσει να βρέξει κατά το

γη σαράντα ημέρες και σαράντα νύχτες? και κάθε ζωντανή ουσία

ότι έχω κάνει εγώ θα καταστρέψει από το πρόσωπο της η

γη. {7: 5} Και ο Νώε έκανε σύμφωνα προς όλους ότι η

Κύριος τον πρόσταξε. {7: 6} Και ο Νώε [ήταν] εξακοσίων

ετών, όταν ο κατακλυσμός των νερών ήταν επάνω στη γη.

{7: 7} Και ο Νώε μπήκε μέσα, και τους γιους του, και η σύζυγός του, και

σύζυγοι των γιων του μαζί του, μέσα στην κιβωτό, λόγω των υδάτων

της πλημμύρας. {7: 8} καθαρών θηρία, και θηρία που [είναι]

δεν είναι καθαρό, και των πετεινών, και κάθε πράγμα που σέρνεται

επί της γης, {7: 9} πήγε υπάρχουν σε δύο και δύο στον Νώε

μέσα στην κιβωτό, το αρσενικό και το θηλυκό, όπως είχε ο Θεός

διέταξε τον Νώε. {7:10} Και ήρθε να περάσει μετά από επτά

ημέρες, ότι τα νερά της πλημμύρας ήταν επάνω στη γη.

{7:11} Στην εξακοσιοστός έτος της ζωής του Νώε, στο

δεύτερου μήνα, η δέκατη έβδομη ημέρα του μήνα, η ίδια

ημέρα ήταν όλα τα σιντριβάνια της μεγάλης αβύσσου χωρίστηκαν, και

άνοιξαν τα παράθυρα του ουρανού. {7:12} Και η βροχή

ήταν πάνω στη γη σαράντα ημέρες και σαράντα νύχτες. {7:13} Στο

την ημέρα ακριβώς το ίδιο εισήλθε Νώε και ο Σημ και Χαμ, και

Ιάφεθ, οι γιοι του Νώε, και η σύζυγός του Νώε, και οι τρεις

σύζυγοι των γιων του μαζί τους, μέσα στην κιβωτό? {7:14} Αυτοί, και

κάθε θηρίο κατά το είδος του, και όλα τα βοοειδή μετά είδος τους,

και κάθε υφέρπουσα πράγμα που σέρνεται επάνω στη γη μετά

το είδος του, και κάθε πτηνά μετά το είδος του, κάθε πουλί, κάθε

είδος. {7:15} Και πήγαν στο στον Νώε μέσα στην κιβωτό, δύο

και δύο από κάθε σάρκα, όπου [είναι] η πνοή της ζωής. {7:16}

Και που πήγε στο, πήγε σε άνδρες και γυναίκες όλων των σάρκας,

όπως ο Θεός τον είχε προστάξει: και ο Κύριος τον κλείσει μέσα.

{7:17} Και ο κατακλυσμός ήταν σαράντα ημερών από την γη? και το

νερά αυξηθεί, και γέννησε την κιβωτό, και ήταν σηκώσει

πάνω από τη γη. {7:18} Και τα νερά επικράτησε, και ήταν

αυξήθηκε σημαντικά πάνω στη γη? και η κιβωτός πήγε μετά το

επιφανείας των υδάτων. {7:19} Και τα νερά επικράτησε

υπερβολικά επάνω στη γη? και όλα τα ψηλά βουνά, ότι

[Ήταν] υποκάτω παντός του ουρανού, καλύφθηκαν. {7:20}

Δεκαπέντε πήχες έκανε προς τα πάνω τα νερά επικρατήσει? και το

βουνά καλύφθηκαν. {7:21} Και όλα σάρκα πέθανε ότι

μετακινήθηκε πάνω στη γη, τόσο των πτηνών, και των βοοειδών, και

θηρίο, και κάθε ερπετό που σέρνεται επάνω το

γη, και κάθε άνθρωπος: {7:22} Όλα οποίου ρουθούνια [ήταν] η

αναπνοή της ζωής, απ 'όλα ότι [ήταν] σε ξηρά [γης], έχασαν τη ζωή τους. {7:23}

Και κάθε ζωντανή ουσία καταστράφηκε το οποίο ήταν πάνω

το πρόσωπο του εδάφους, τον άνθρωπο, και τα βοοειδή, και η

υφέρπουσα πράγματα, και το πτηνά του ουρανού? και ήταν

καταστράφηκαν από τη γη: και ο Νώε έμεινε μόνο [ζωντανός,]

και ότι [ήταν] μαζί του στην κιβωτό. {7:24} Και η

νερά επικράτησε επί της γης εκατόν πενήντα ημέρες.

{8: 1} Και ο Θεός θυμήθηκε τον Νώε, και κάθε ζωντανό πράγμα,

και όλα τα βοοειδή που [ήταν] με αυτόν στην κιβωτό · και ο Θεός

έκανε μια άνεμο να περάσει πάνω από τη γη, και τα νερά

asswaged? {8: 2} Οι βρύσες και της βαθιάς και η

παράθυρα του ουρανού είχαν σταματήσει, και η βροχή από τον ουρανό

ήταν συγκρατημένη? {8: 3} Και τα νερά επέστρεψαν από μακριά το

γη συνεχώς: και μετά το τέλος της εκατόν πενήντα

ημέρες τα νερά είχαν υποχωρήσει. {8: 4} Και η κιβωτός αναπαύονται στο

έβδομο μήνα, τη δέκατη έβδομη ημέρα του μήνα, κατά

τα βουνά της Αραράτ. {8: 5} Και τα νερά μειώθηκαν

συνεχώς μέχρι τον δέκατο μήνα: στο δέκατο [μήνα], για

η πρώτη [ημέρα] του μήνα, ήταν οι κορυφές των βουνών

δει.

{8: 6} Και ήρθε να περάσει στο τέλος των σαράντα μέρες, ότι

Νώε άνοιξε το παράθυρο του κιβωτό που είχε κάνει:

{8: 7} Και απέστειλε ένα κοράκι, το οποίο βγήκε και

δώθε, έως ότου στέγνωσαν τα νερά πάνω από από τη γη. {8: 8}

Επίσης, έστειλε πίσω ένα περιστέρι από αυτόν, για να δούμε αν τα νερά ήταν

υποχώρησαν από προσώπου της γης? {8: 9} Αλλά το περιστέρι

βρέθηκε κανένα υπόλοιπο για το πέλμα του ποδιού της, και επέστρεψε σ '

του μέσα στην κιβωτό, για τα ύδατα [ήταν] στο πρόσωπο του

ολόκληρη τη γη: στη συνέχεια έβαλε εμπρός το χέρι του, και την πήρε, και

τράβηξε το προς αυτόν μέσα στην κιβωτό. {8:10} Και έμεινε

ακόμα άλλες επτά ημέρες? και πάλι ο ίδιος έστειλε το περιστέρι από

η κιβωτός? {8:11} και το Περιστέρι ήρθε σ 'αυτόν το βράδυ?

και ιδού, το στόμα της [ήταν] ένα φύλλο ελιάς pluckt μακριά: έτσι Νώε

γνώριζαν ότι τα νερά είχαν υποχωρήσει από μακριά τη γη. {8:12}

Και έμεινε ακόμα άλλες επτά ημέρες? και έστειλε το περιστέρι?

που δεν επέστρεψε ξανά σ 'αυτόν πια.

{8:13} Και ήρθε να περάσει στο εξακοσιοστών και η πρώτη

έτους, κατά το πρώτο [μήνα], η πρώτη [ημέρα] του μήνα, η

νερά είχαν στερέψει από μακριά τη γη: και ο Νώε αφαιρεθεί

το κάλυμμα της κιβωτού, και κοίταξε, και ιδού, το πρόσωπο της

το έδαφος ήταν στεγνό. {8:14} Και το δεύτερο μήνα, για το

επτά και εικοστή ημέρα του μήνα, ήταν η γη στέγνωσε.

{8:15} Και ο Θεός είπε στον Νώε, λέγοντας: {8:16} Go

εμπρός από την κιβωτό, εσύ και η γυναίκα σου, και σου γιους και σου

συζύγους τους γιους »μαζί σου. {8:17} Φέρτε πίσω μαζί σου κάθε

ζουν πράγμα που [είναι] μαζί σου, από κάθε σάρκα, [τόσο] των πτηνών,

και των βοοειδών, και κάθε ερπετό που σέρνεται επάνω

η γη; ότι μπορεί να αναπαράγονται άφθονα στη γη, και

να είναι γόνιμη, και πολλαπλασιάστε επί της γης. {8:18} Και ο Νώε

πήγε εμπρός, και τους γιους του, και η σύζυγός του, και τις συζύγους των γιων του

μαζί του: {8:19} κάθε κτήνος, κάθε υφέρπουσα πράγμα, και

κάθε πουλερικά, [και] απολύτως creepeth επάνω στη γη, μετά από

τα είδη τους, βγήκαν έξω από την κιβωτό.

{8:20} Και ο Νώε έκτισε ένα θυσιαστήριο στον Κύριο? και

πήρε από κάθε καθαρό κτήνος, και από κάθε καθαρό πτηνών, και

προσέφεραν ολοκαυτώματα επάνω στο θυσιαστήριο. {8:21} Και ο Κύριος

μύριζε μια γλυκιά γεύση? και ο Κύριος είπε στην καρδιά του, εγώ

Δεν θα κατάρα και πάλι το έδαφος πια για χάρη του ανθρώπου?

για τη φαντασία της καρδιάς του ανθρώπου [είναι] το κακό από τα νεανικά του χρόνια?

ούτε θα έχω και πάλι πατάξει πλέον κάθε πράγμα διαβίωσης, όπως

έχω κάνει. {8:22} Ενώ το μένει γη, εποχή σποράς και

συγκομιδή, και το κρύο και τη ζέστη, και το καλοκαίρι και το χειμώνα, και την ημέρα

και τη νύχτα δεν παύουν.

{9: 1} Και ο Θεός ευλόγησε τον Νώε και τους γιους του, και είπε προς

αυτούς, να είναι γόνιμη, και να πολλαπλασιάζονται, και τροφοδοτεί τη γη.

{9: 2} Και ο φόβος σας και ο τρόμος σας θα πρέπει να είναι

επάνω σε κάθε κτήνος της γης, και επάνω σε κάθε πτηνά του

αέρα, μετά από όλα αυτά που moveth [επάνω] τη γη, και μετά από όλα τα

ψάρια της θάλασσας? στο χέρι σου είναι να παραδοθεί. {9: 3}

Κάθε κινούμενο πράγμα που ζει θα είναι τροφή για σας? ακόμη και

όπως το πράσινο χορτάρι έχω δώσει όλα τα πράγματα. {9: 4} Αλλά

σάρκα με τη ζωή τους, [που είναι] το αίμα αυτών,

εσείς δεν τρώνε. {9: 5} Και σίγουρα αίμα σας της ζωής σας θα μου

απαιτώ; στο χέρι του κάθε θηρίο θα έχω το απαιτούν, και σε

το χέρι του ανθρώπου? στο χέρι του αδελφού του κάθε ανθρώπου θα έχω

απαιτούν τη ζωή του ανθρώπου. {9: 6} Οστιδήποτε sheddeth το αίμα του ανθρώπου,

από τον άνθρωπο θα πρέπει να χύσει το αίμα του: για κατ 'εικόνα του Θεού

έκανε ο ίδιος ο άνθρωπος. {9: 7} Και, γίνεσθε γόνιμη, και να πολλαπλασιάζονται?

φέρει στο προσκήνιο άφθονα στη γη, και να πολλαπλασιάζονται εκεί.

{9: 8} Και ο Θεός μίλησε στον Νώε και στους γιους του με

αυτόν, λέγοντας: {9: 9} Και εγώ, ιδού, εγώ τη διαθήκη μου

μαζί σας, και με σπόρους σας μετά? {9:10} Και με

κάθε ζωντανό πλάσμα που [είναι] με σας, εκ των πτηνών, των

βοοειδών, καθώς και κάθε κτήνος της γης μαζί σας? από όλα όσα

να βγουν έξω από την κιβωτό, σε κάθε κτήνος της γης. {9:11} Και εγώ

θα καθιερώσει διαθήκη μου μαζί σας? ούτε θα κάθε σάρκα

να αποκοπεί πια από τα νερά του κατακλυσμού? ούτε θα

πια να υπάρχει μια πλημμύρα για να καταστρέψει τη γη. {9:12} Και

Σελίδα 5 Genesis

Ο Θεός είπε, αυτό [είναι] το κουπόνι της διαθήκης που κάνω

ανάμεσα σε μένα και σε εσάς και κάθε ζωντανό πλάσμα που [είναι] με

σας, για αέναη γενιές: {9:13} κάνω που το τόξο μου στο

το σύννεφο, και θα είναι για ένα σημείον διαθήκης μεταξύ

μου και η γη. {9:14} Και θα έρθει να περάσει, όταν

φέρει ένα σύννεφο πάνω από τη γη, ότι το τόξο θα πρέπει να εξεταστεί σε

το σύννεφο: {9:15} Και θα θυμάμαι τη διαθήκη μου, η οποία

[Είναι] ανάμεσα σε μένα και σε εσάς και κάθε ζωντανό πλάσμα όλων

σάρκα; και τα νερά πλέον θα γίνει μια πλημμύρα σε

καταστρέψει όλα σάρκα. {9:16} Και το τόξο θα είναι στο σύννεφο?

και θα εξετάσουμε σε αυτό, ώστε να μπορώ να θυμάμαι την παντοτινή

διαθήκη μεταξύ Θεού και κάθε ζωντανό πλάσμα όλης της σάρκας

ότι [είναι] επάνω στη γη. {9:17} Και ο Θεός είπε στον Νώε,

Αυτό [είναι] το κουπόνι της διαθήκης, που έστησα

ανάμεσα σε μένα και σε κάθε σάρκα που [είναι] επάνω στη γη.

{9:18} Και οι γιοι του Νώε, που βγήκαν από την κιβωτό,

ήταν Σημ, και Χαμ και Ιάφεθ: και Ham είναι ο πατέρας της

Χαναάν. {9:19} Αυτά [είναι] οι τρεις γιους του Νώε: και

τους ήταν όλη η απλωνόταν γη. {9:20} Και ο Νώε

άρχισε [να είναι] ένας γεωργός, και φύτεψε έναν αμπελώνα:

{9:21} Και ήπιε από το κρασί, και ήταν μεθυσμένος? και αυτος

αποκαλύφθηκε κατά τη σκηνή του. {9:22} Και Χαμ, ο πατέρας

της Χαναάν, είδε τη γύμνια του πατέρα του, και είπε δύο του

αδελφοί χωρίς. {9:23} Και ο Σημ και ο Ιάφεθ πήρε ένα

ένδυμα, και που [είναι] και τις δύο ώμους τους, και πήγε

προς τα πίσω, και κάλυψε την γύμνια του πατέρα τους? και

πρόσωπά τους [ήταν] προς τα πίσω, και δεν είδε τον πατέρα τους

γύμνια. {9:24} Και ο Νώε ξύπνησε από το κρασί του, και

ήξερε τι νεότερος γιος του είχε κάνει σ 'αυτόν. {9:25} Και

είπε, Cursed [είναι] Χαναάν? δούλος των δούλων θέλει

να είναι στους αδελφούς του. {9:26} Και είπεν, Ευλογητός [είναι] η

Κύριος ο Θεός του Σημ? και ο Χαναάν θα είναι δούλος του.

{9:27} Θεός θα πλατύνει τον Ιάφεθ, και αυτός θα κατοικεί στην

σκηνές του Σημ? και ο Χαναάν θα είναι δούλος του.

{9:28} Και ο Νώε έζησε μετά την πλημμύρα τριακόσιες

πενήντα χρόνια. {9:29} Και όλες οι ημέρες του Νώε ήταν εννέα

εκατόν πενήντα χρόνια: και πέθανε.

{10: 1} Τώρα αυτά [είναι] οι γενιές των γιων του

Νώε, ο Σημ, Χαμ και Ιάφεθ: και σ 'αυτούς ήταν γιοι

γεννήθηκαν μετά την πλημμύρα. {10: 2} Οι γιοι του Ιάφεθ? Gomer,

και Μαγώγ, και Madai, και της Ιάβας, και Θουβάλ, και

Μεσέχ και Tiras. {10: 3} Και οι γιοι του Gomer?

Ασκενάζ, και Riphath και Togarmah. {10: 4} Και η

γιοι της Ιάβας? Elishah, και Θαρσείς, Kittim και Dodanim.

{10: 5} Με αυτά ήταν τα νησιά των εθνών διαιρούμενο σε

εδάφη τους? κάθε μία μετά την γλώσσα του, μετά από τις οικογένειές τους,

σε έθνη τους.

{10: 6} Και οι γιοι τού Χαμ? Χους, και Mizraim, και

Πουτ, και ο Χαναάν. {10: 7} Και οι γιοι του Χους? Seba, και

Αβιλά, και Sabtah, και Ρααμά και Sabtechah: και η

γιοι του Ρααμά? Σεβά και Δαιδάν. {10: 8} Και Χους γέννησε

Nimrod: άρχισε να είναι ισχυρός ένας στη γη. {10: 9}

Ήταν ένα ισχυρό κυνηγός μπροστά στον Κύριο: ως εκ τούτου είναι

Vetus Testamentum

Genesis Page I

Primus liber Moysi dicitur Gen.

{I: In principio creavit Deus caelum et I}

terra. {I, II et} Terra autem erat inanis et vacua, et

tenebrarum [et] super faciem abyssi. Et in Spiritum

Dei ferebatur super aquas.

{I: III} Dixit quoque Deus: Fiat lux, et facta est

lux. {I: IV} Et vidit Deus lucem quod [esset] bona et

Et divisit lucem a tenebris. {I: V} Deus

Appellavitque lucem Diem, et tenebras Noctem. Et

factumque est vespere et mane dies unus.

{I: VI} Dixit quoque Deus: Fiat firmamentum in medio

aquarum et dividat aquas ab aquis.

{I: VII} Et fecit Deus firmamentum, divisitque aquas,

quod [cum] sub firmamento ab his quae

[Et] super firmamentum et factum est ita. {I: VIII} Deus

vocavitque Deus firmamentum caelum. Et factum est vespere et

mane, dies secundus.

{I: IX} Dixit vero Deus congregentur aquae quae sub caelo sunt

congregati sunt in locum unum et aridam [terrae]

veniat: et appareat arida. {1:10} Et vocavit Deus aridam [terrae]

Terra; congregationesque aquarum appellavit

Maria et vidit Deus quod [non] est. {1:11} Dixit autem Deus:

Germinet terra herbam virentem et herbam facientem semen, [et]

lignum pomiferum faciens fructum iuxta genus suum cuius semen [est] in

semet ipso sit super terram et factum est ita. {1:12} et in terram,

peperit herbam [et] et adferentem semen iuxta genus suum

lignumque faciens fructum et habens unumquodque sementem secundum [cum] se post

secundum speciem suam et vidit Deus quod [non] est. {1:13} Et

vespere et mane, dies tertius.

{1:14} Dixit autem Deus: Fiant luminaria in firmamento

caeli ut dividant diem ac noctem, et dimisit eos

sint in signa et tempora et dies et annos:

{1:15} Et ut luceant in firmamento

caeli et inluminent terram et factum est ita. {1:16}

Fecitque Deus duo luminaria magna: luminare luminare maius, ut praeesset

diei et luminare minus ut praeesset nocti [fecit] astra

et. {1:17} Et posuit eas in firmamento

caeli ut lucerent super terram et praeessent {1:18}

diei ac nocti et dividerent lucem ac

tenebras et vidit Deus quod [non] est. {1:19} Et

factum est vespere et mane, dies quartus. {1:20}

Dixit etiam Deus: Producant aquae largissimae motum

animae viventis et volatile [quod] volet super

terram sub firmamento caeli. {1:21} Dixit autem Deus

cete grandia et omnem animam viventem atque motabilem,

quam pullulant aquae secundum species suas,

et omne volatile secundum genus suum et vidit Deus quod [eam

esset bonum. {1:22} Et benedixit eis, dicens:

Crescite et multiplicamini, et replete aquas maris, et

avesque multiplicentur super terram. {1:23} Et factum est vespere et

mane, dies quintus.

{1:24} Et dixit Deus: Producat terra animam viventem

animam viventem in genere suo iumenta et reptilia et bestias

terrae secundum species suas factumque est ita. {1:25} Dixit autem Deus

et bestias terrae iuxta species suas et iumenta

in genus suum et omne quod movetur super terram

secundum speciem suam et vidit Deus quod [non] est.

{1:26} Et dixit Deus, Faciamus hominem in imaginem nostram,

similitudinem nostram: et præsit piscibus dominamini

maris, et volatilibus cæli, et bestiis,

et bestiis, universæque terræ, omnique reptili, quod

reptat super terram. {1:27} Et creavit Deus hominem ad imaginem

[Sua] imaginem Ipsius, in imaginem Dei creavit illum; masculum et

feminam creavit eos. {1:28} Et benedixit eis sicque conpletis

Dixit ad eos crescite et multiplicamini et implete

terram, et subjicite eam, et dominamini piscibus

maris et volatilibus caeli et universis animantibus,

quod movetur in terra.

{1:29} Dixitque Deus: Ecce dedi vobis omnem herbam

herbam afferentem semen super terram, [est] super faciem universae terrae

et universa ligna, quae [est] fructum ligni portantem

semen; ut sint vobis in escam. {1:30} et cunctis animantibus

terrae omnique volucri caeli et universis,

quae moventur in terra et in quibus [est] vita [habeo

detur] omnem herbam virentem ad vescendum et factum est ita. {1:31}

Viditque Deus cuncta, quae fecit, et ecce [erat]

ipsum bonum. Et factum est vespere et mane dies sextus

hodie.

{II: I} Igitur perfecti sunt caeli et terra et

et omnis ornatus eorum. {II: Et requievit Deus die II}

opus suum quod fecerat: et requievit die

die septimo ab universo opere quod patrarat. {II: III}

Et benedixit Deus diei septimo et sanctificavit illum, quia

quia in ipso cessaverat ab omni opere suo quod creavit Deus

et factum est.

{II: IV} Haec [sunt] generationes caeli et

terrae quando creatae sunt in die quo fecit Dominus

Fecit deus caelum et terram, {II: V} Et omne virgultum

agri antequam oreretur in terra omnemque herbam regionis

regionis priusquam germinaret: non enim pluerat Dominus Deus ad

plueret super terram, et [non] non est homo qui operaretur terram

terra. {II: VI} sed fons ascendebat e terra,

irrigans universam superficiem terræ. {II: VII} Dixitque Dominus

Formavit Deus hominem [est] de limo terrae et inspiravit

in nares eius spiraculum vitae, et factus est homo in animam viventem

anima.

{II: VIII} Plantaverat autem Dominus Deus paradisum

Edenis; in quo posuit hominem quem formaverat. {II: IX}

De Produxitque Dominus Deus de humo omne

lignum pulchrum visu, et ad vescendum suave; in ligno

etiam vitae in medio paradisi lignumque

sciens bonum et malum. {2:10} Et fluvius egrediebatur de loco

In Eden ad irrigandum hortum; qui inde dividitur

et erat in quatuor capita. {2:11} Nomen primi

[Is] uni Phison: ipse [est], qui circuit omnem terram Aethiopiae

Evilat ubi [est] auro {2:12} Porro aurum erat probatissimum de

terram [sit] bonum est [quod] ibi invenitur bdellium et lapis onychinus.

{2:13} Et nomen fluvii secundi [est] Geon

eadem [est], qui circuit omnem terram Aethiopiae.

{2:14} Nomen vero fluminis tertii [est] Tigris:

[Est]: ipse vadit ad orientem Assyriae. Et

quartus [est] Euphrates. {2:15} Et dixit Dominus Deus

hominem, et posuit eum in paradiso voluptatis, ut operaretur, et

ad custodiunt illud. {2:16} Dixit ergo Dominus Deus hominem,

dicens: Ex omni ligno paradisi comede comede;

{2:17} de ligno autem scientiae boni et mali

ne comedas in quocumque enim die comederis ex eo morte morieris

morte morieris.

{2:18} Et dixit Dominus Deus [est] quod non est bonum

hominem solum; Faciamus ei adiutorium simile sibi.

{2:19} Formatis igitur Dominus Deus de humo cunctis

animantibus terrae et universis volatilibus caeli, et adduxit

[Eos] ad Adam ut videret quid vocaret ea:

quod vocavit Adam animae viventis, ipsum [erat]

Genesis Page II

nomine eius. {2:20} Appellavitque Adam nominibus suis cuncta

animantia et universa volatilia caeli et omnes bestias terræ:

agri; Adae vero non inveniebatur adiutor similis eius

eum. {2:21} Et dixit Dominus Deus soporem cadere

in Adam: cumque obdormisset, tulit unam de costis eius et replevit

replevit carnem pro ea; {2:22} Et costam

Deus quem forcipe tulerat de Adam, in

mulierem et adduxit eam ad Adam. {2:23} Dixitque Adam

dixit hoc [est] nunc os ex ossibus meis et caro de carne mea:

Haec vocabitur Virago, quoniam de viro sumpta est

Man. {2:24} Propter hoc relinquet homo patrem suum

et matrem, et adhærebit uxori suæ: et erunt unum

carnem. {2:25} Erat autem uterque nudus, Adam scilicet et

uxor eius et non erubescebant.

{III: I} Sed et serpens erat callidior cunctis animantibus terrae

agri, quae fecerat Dominus Deus. Et ille ait:

mulierem cur praecepit vobis Deus ut non comederetis de omni

ligno paradisi?

{III: II} Et dixit mulier ad serpentem, ut manducemus

de fructu lignorum quae sunt in paradiso vescemur {III: De fructu III}

vero ligni quod [est] in medio paradisi praecepit nobis Deus

inquit, non comedetis illud, et ne tangeremus illud ne forte moriamur

moriatur. {III, IV} Dixit autem serpens ad mulierem, Non moriendo

Nequaquam morte moriemini {III: scit enim Deus quod in quocumque die V}

comederitis ex eo, aperientur oculi vestri, et eritis

sicut dii, scientes bonum et malum. {III: VI} Cumque

Scit enim Deus quod in quocumque [erat] ad vescendum, et quod

[Erat] pulchrum oculis et desiderabile esset lignum ad

[One] intellegendum; et tulit de fructu illius, et comedit:

deditque viro suo; et comederunt. {III: VII}

Et aperti sunt oculi amborum cumque cognovissent esse

et [sunt] nudi; et consuerunt folia ficus, et

fecerunt sibi perizomata. {III: VIII} Et audivi vocem

vocem Domini Dei deambulantis in paradiso ad auram post meridiem,

meridiem abscondit se Adam et uxor eius a facie Domini

Domini Dei in medio ligni paradisi. {III:} IX Et

Vocavitque Dominus Deus Adam et dixit ei:

Ubi [es] tu? {3:10} Qui ait: Vocem tuam audivi in

in paradiso, et timui, eo quod [est] nudus et ego

et abscondi me. {3:11} Qui dixit: Quis enim indicavit tibi quod nudus esses

[Es] nudi? Esses nisi quod ex ligno de quo tibi

præceperam tibi ne comederes, comedisti? {3:12}

Dixitque Adam: Mulier, quam dedisti [esse] cum

mihi sociam, dedit mihi de ligno, et comedi. {3:13} Et

Dixit Dominus Deus ad mulierem: Quare hoc [est] hoc [ut] tu

fecisti? Quae respondit: Serpens decepit me,

et comederunt. {3:14} Et dixit Dominus Deus

serpentem: Quia fecisti hoc, [es] maledictus

inter omnia pecora et omnes bestias agri; super tuam

pectus tuum gradieris, et terram comedes cunctis diebus

tuam: {3:15} Inimicitias ponam inter te et

mulierem et semen tuum et semen illius; et conteret

caput tuum, et tu insidiaberis calcaneo ejus. {3:16} In

Mulieri quoque dixit: Multiplicabo aerumnas tuas

conception; in dolore paries filios, et

tuam [et] ad virum tuum, et ipse dominabitur tui

te. {3:17} Adæ vero dixit: Quia audisti

audisti vocem uxoris tuae et comedisti de

ligno, ex quo praeceperam tibi, ne comederes,

, maledicta [est] humus propter te! in dolore

comedas [de] ea cunctis diebus vitae tuae {3:18} Spinas

et tribulos germinabit tibi et comedes

herbam agri; {3:19} In sudore vultus tui

vesceris pane, donec revertaris ad humum, de qua sumptus est

es: quia pulvis es [es] et in terram ibis;

revertatur. {3:20} Et vocavit Adam nomen uxoris suae Hava

eo quod mater esset cunctorum viventium. {3:21} Adam

Fecit quoque Dominus Deus Adae et uxori eius tunicas pelliceas,

et induit eos. {3:22} Et dixit Dominus Deus: Ecce

Adam factus est quasi unus ex nobis, ut sciat bonum et malum;

nunc ergo ne forte mittat manum suam et sumat etiam de ligno

vitæ, et comedat, et vivat in æternum: {3:23} Dixit ergo Dominus

Emisit eum Deus de paradiso voluptatis, ut operaretur

terram de qua sumptus est. {3:24} Et eiecit

vir; eiecitque Adam et conlocavit ante paradisum voluptatis

Cherubim, et flammeum gladium, atque versatilem, ad

ad custodiendam viam ligni vitæ.

{IV: I} Adam vero cognovit uxorem suam Hevam, et concepit,

et peperit Cain, dicens: Possedi hominem per

Dominus. {IV: II} Rursumque peperit fratrem ejus Abel. Et

Fuit autem Abel pastor ovium et Cain agricola

terra. {IV: III successu temporum} Et factum est, ut

Offerret Cain de fructibus terrae munera Domino

Dominus. {IV: IV} Abel quoque obtulit de primogenitis

gregis sui et de adipibus eorum. Et respexit Dominus

ad Abel, et ad munera ejus {IV, V} Ad Cain vero, et ad

ad munus illius non respexit. Et iratus est Cain valde,

et concidit vultus ejus. {IV: VI} Et dixit Dominus

Eum: Quare iratus es? et quare vultus tuus

concidit? {IV: VII} Si bene egeris egeris, vultum attolles?

Sin autem male, statim in foribus peccatum aderit. et ad

te [erit] appetitus eius et tu dominaberis illius. {IV: VIII}

Dixitque Cain ad Abel fratrem suum: et factum est,

Cumque essent in agro, consurrexit Cain adversus Abel

fratrem suum et interfecit eum.

{IV: IX} Et ait Dominus ad Cain ubi [est] et Abel

frater? Qui respondit: Nescio: [am] fratris mei

custodem? {4:10} At ille respondit: Quid fecisti? vox

vox sanguinis fratris tui clamat ad me de terra.

{4:11} Et nunc [es] igitur maledictus eris super terram, quæ

qui aperuit os suum et suscepit sanguinem fratris tui

manus; {4:12} Cum operatus fueris eum, amplius non

dabit tibi fructus suos; vagus et profugus

profugus eris super terram. {4:13} Dixitque Cain ad Dominum:

Domini est iniquitas mea, [est] maior quam ut veniam merear.

{4:14} Ecce ejicis me hodie a

a facie terrae; et a facie tua abscondar, et ego

ero vagus et profugus in terra; et non erit

factum est [quod] omnis igitur qui invenerit me, occidet me.

{4:15} Et dixit Dominus ad eum omnis

qui occiderit Cain, septuplum ultio dabitur ei.

Posuitque Dominus Cain signum, ut omnis qui invenisset eum

ut interficerent eum.

{4:16} Egressusque Cain a facie Domini

Domini habitavit in terra profugus ad orientalem plagam Eden.

{4:17} Cognovit autem Cain uxorem suam et concepit, et

peperit Enoch et aedificavit civitatem vocavitque nomen eius

civitatis nomine filii sui, Henoch. {4:18} Et ad

Enoch genuit Irad et Irad genuit Maviahel et

Maviahel genuit Matusahel et Matusahel genuit Lamech.

{4:19} Qui accepit duas uxores, nomen

unius [et] nomen uni Ada et nomen alteri Sella.

{4:20} Genuitque Ada Iabel, qui fuit pater

sed habitavimus in tabernaculis et [habentium] pecus. {4:21} Et

Et nomen fratris [erat] Jubal: ipse fuit pater omnium qui

canentium cithara et organo. {4:22} Sella quoque genuit

Tubal- Cain, qui fuit malleator et faber in cuncta opera aeris et ferri

Soror vero Tubalcain, [erat] Noema. {4:23}

Dixitque Lamech uxoribus suis Adae et Sellae audite

voce; uxores Lamech, auscultate sermonem meum: quoniam

quoniam occidi virum in vulnus meum, et adolescentulum in meo

nocere. {4:24} Quod septempliciter vindicabitur Cain,

Genesis Page III

De Lamech vero septuagies septies.

{4:25} Cognovit quoque adhuc Adam uxorem suam: et peperit

filium, vocavitque nomen ejus Seth, [inquit,] habet

Posuit mihi Deus semen aliud pro Abel, quem

interfecit. {4:26} Sed et Seth natus est filius quem vocavit;

quem vocavit Enos: iste cœpit invocare

in nomine Domini.

{V: I} Hic [est] liber generationis Adam. In

die qua creavit Deus homi nem, ad similitudinem Dei fecit

eum; {V: II} Masculum et feminam creavit eos et

benedixit illis et vocavit nomen eorum Adam, in die quo

et creata sunt.

{V: III} Vixit autem Adam centum triginta annis: et

genuit [filius] in similitudinem suam, vocavitque nomen ejus Seth, et dicitur,

nomen eius Seth dicens: {V: IV} Et facti sunt dies Adam, postquam

genuit Seth, octingenti anni: genuitque filios

et filias {V, V} Et factum est omne tempus quod vixit Adam anni

anni nongenti triginta, et mortuus est. {V, VI} Seth

vixit quoque Seth centum quinque annos et genuit Enos {V, VII et}

Vixitque Seth postquam genuit Enos octingentis septem

annis et genuit filios et filias {V: VIII} Et factum est omne tempus

Seth nongentorum duodecim annorum, et mortuus est.

{V, IX} Vixit vero Enos nonaginta annis et genuit Cainan

{5:10} Et vixit Enos, postquam genuit Cainan, octingentis

quindecim annis et genuit filios et filias: {5:11}

et facti sunt omnes dies Enos nongenti quinque anni,

et mortuus est.

{5:12} Vixit quoque Cainan septuaginta annis et genuit Eber

Malaleel, postquam genuit Cainan, {5:13}

Malalehel octingentos quadraginta annos genuitque filios

et filias {5:14} Et facti sunt omnes dies Cainan nongenti

centum et decem annorum, et mortuus est.

{5:15} Vixit autem Malaleel sexaginta quinque annis, et

postquam genuit Jared, postquam genuit Malaleel, {5:16}

Iared octingentis triginta annis et genuit filios et

filias {5:17} Et facti sunt omnes dies Malaleel octingenti

octingenti nonaginta quinque anni, et mortuus est.

{5:18} Vixitque Iared centum sexaginta duobus annis,

et genuit Enoch et vixit Iared postquam genuit {5:19}

Enoch octingentos annos et genuit filios et filias

{5:20} Et facti sunt omnes dies Iared nongenti sexaginta

duo anni, et mortuus est.

{5:21} Porro Henoch vixit sexaginta quinque annis et genuit Eber

Mathusalam {5:22} Et ambulavit Henoch cum Deo, postquam

genuit Mathusalam trecentis annis et genuit filios et

filias {5:23} Et facti sunt omnes dies Enoch trecenti

trecenti sexaginta quinque anni, {5:24} Et ambulavit Henoch

apud Deum, et [quod] non quia tulit eum Deus. {5:25} Et

Vixit quoque Mathusala centum octoginta septem annis, et

genuit Lamech {5:26} Et vixit Mathusala, postquam genuit

Lamech septingentos octoginta duos annos et genuit filios

et filias {5:27} Et facti sunt omnes dies Mathusalae nongenti sexaginta

nongenti sexaginta novem anni, et mortuus est.

{5:28} Vixit autem Lamech centum octoginta duobus

annis et genuit filium vocavitque nomen eius: {5:29}

Noe dicens iste [eandem] Iste consolabitur nos ab operibus nostris

ab operibus et laboribus manuum nostrarum in terra, cui

Cui maledixit Dominus. {5:30} Et vixit Lamech, postquam genuit

Noe quingentos nonaginta quinque annos et genuit filios et

filias {5:31} Et facti sunt omnes dies Lamech septingenti erant

septingenti septuaginta septem anni, et mortuus est. {5:32} Et

Noe vero cum quingentorum esset annorum, genuit Sem,

Ham, et Japheth.

{VI: I} Et factum est cum coepissent multiplicari

super terram et fi lias procreassent,

{VI: II} videntes filii Dei filias hominum quod

non [si] aequum; acceperunt sibi uxores ex omnibus, quas

elegerant. {VI: III} Et dixit Dominus: Non permanebit spiritus meus

in homine, quia ipse [est] caro est: eruntque dies illius

centum viginti annorum. {VI: IV} Gigantes autem erant

in terra in diebus illis, diebus illis postquam enim ingressi sunt filii Dei

Dei ad filias hominum, illæque genuerunt,

[Filii] illis eadem [est] quam fortes

[Et] a sæculo viri famosi.

{VI: Videns autem Deus quod multa malitia hominum V} [erat]

in terra, et [quod] per cuncta cogitatio

cogitationes cordis eius [est] ad malum omni tempore. {VI:} Et VI

paenituit eum quod hominem fecisset in terra

Et tactus dolore cordis intrinsecus. {VI: VII} Et ait:

Delebo hominem quem creavi a facie

terra; ab homine usque ad pecus, usque ad reptile et usque ad

volucres caeli; paenitet enim me fecisse eos.

{VI: VIII} Noe vero invenit gratiam coram Domino.

{VI: Haec IX} [sint] sunt generationes Noë: Noë vir

iustus [et] perfectus fuit in generationibus suis, [et] Noe

cum Deo ambulavit. {6:10} Et genuit tres filios,

Sem, Cham et Japheth. {6:11} Corrupta est autem terra

coram Deo et repleta est iniquitate. {6:12}

Cumque vidisset Deus terram, et ecce corrupta fuit;

omnis quippe caro corruperat viam suam super terram. {6:13}

Dixitque Deus ad Noë: Finis universæ carnis venit

coram me; repleta est enim terra iniquitate a facie

illis; Aperuitque Dominus oculos eorum, et ego disperdam eos cum terra.

{6:14} Fac tibi arcam de lignis cupressinis; mansiunculas

in arca facies, et bitumine linies intrinsecus et extrinsecus

pice. {6:15} Et hoc [hoc modo] quos

ut [in] longitudo arcae [erit] trecenti

cubitorum latitudinis quinquaginta cubitos, et in altitudine

et triginta cubitos in altitudine. {6:16} Fenestram in arca facies,

et in cubito consummabis summitatem ejus: et ad ostium tabernaculi

arcæ pones ex latere; [Cum] inferius, medium

Tertio [fabulas] facies illud. {6:17} Et ecce,

ecce ego adducam diluvii aquas super terram ut interficiam

omnem carnem in qua [est] in qua spiritus vitæ est subter cælum:

[Et] omnia quae [est] in terra sunt, consumentur. {6:18} Sed

Statuam pactum meum tecum; et venies

et ingredieris arcam tu et filii tui, uxor tua, et filiorum tuorum

uxores cum tibi. {6:19} Et ex cunctis animantibus universæ

carnis bina ex omni [status] induces in arcam, ut

custodi [eos] vivant tecum: masculini masculus et femina erunt.

{6:20} De volucribus iuxta genus suum et de iumentis in

genere suo et ex omni reptili terrae secundum genus suum bina

omnis [status] ingredientur tecum, ut [et] vivum.

{6:21} Tolles igitur tecum ex omnibus escis quae mandi possunt et conportabis

colliges [la] tibi et erit in cibum

te, et pro illis. {6:22} Fecit igitur Noë omnia

quae praeceperat illi Deus; sic fecit.

{VII: I} Dixitque Dominus ad eum: Ingredere tu et omnis

domus tua in arcam: te enim vidi iustum coram

me in generatione hac. {VII: Ex omnibus animantibus mundis II}

tolle septena septena masculum et feminam de

animantibus [sunt] non mundis duo duo, masculum et feminam.

{VII: III} Sed et de volatilibus caeli septena septena, masculum et

feminam; ut salvetur semen super faciem universae terrae.

Genesis Page IV

{VII: IV} Adhuc enim et post dies septem ego pluam super

terram quadraginta diebus et quadraginta noctibus et omnem substantiam,

quam feci de superficie delebo

terra. {VII: V} Fecit ergo Noe omnia, quae

Mandaverat ei Dominus. {VII: Noe VI} [erat] sescentorum

annorum quando diluvii aquae inundaverunt super terram.

{VII: VII} Et ingressus est Noe et filii eius uxor eius et

uxores filiorum eius cum eo in arcam propter aquas

diluvium. {VII, VIII} De animantibus quoque mundis et [sunt]

mundis et inmundis et de volucribus et ex omni quod movetur

super terram {VII: IX} duo ingressa sunt ad Noe et

in arcam masculus et femina sicut praeceperat Deus Noe

præceperat Dominus Noë. {7:10} Cumque transissent septem

dies, aquae diluvii inundaverunt super terram.

{7:11} Anno sexcentesimo vitæ Noë, in

mense secundo, septimodecimo die mensis, rupti

rupti sunt omnes fontes abyssi magnæ, et

et cataractae caeli apertae. {7:12} et facta est pluvia

super terram quadraginta diebus et quadraginta noctibus. {7:13} In

articulo diei illius ingressus est Noe et Sem et Cham et

Japheth, filii Noahi, et uxor Noahi, et tres

uxores filiorum eius cum eis in arcam: {7:14} At illi, et

omne animal secundum genus suum, universaque jumenta in genere suo,

bestiarum omniumque reptilium, quae reptant super terram

in genere suo, cunctumque volatile secundum genus suum universae aves omnesque volucres

huiusmodi. {7:15} Et ingressæ sunt ad Noë in arcam, bina

et bina ex omni carne, in qua [enim] spiritus vitæ. {7:16}

Et quæ ingressa sunt, masculus et femina ex omni carne introierunt

sicut præceperat ei Deus: et inclusit eum Dominus deforis.

{7:17} Et factum est diluvium quadraginta diebus super terram: et

multiplicatae sunt aquae et elevaverunt arcam, et elevata

super terram. {7:18} Vehementer enim inundaverunt, et

et auctae valde super terra; porro arca ferebatur super aquas

facies aquarum. {7:19} Et aquæ prævaluerunt

valde super terra; et super omnes colles elevatos, et

[Et] quae est subter omne caelum, quos operuerat. {7:20}

Quindecim cubitis altior fuit aqua super et

montes, quos operuerat. {7:21} Et exspiravit omnis caro

movebatur super terram, volucrum, animantium,

bestiarum, omniumque reptilium, quæ reptant super

terram: universi homines, et cuncta, in quibus spiraculum {7:22} [erat] in

Spiraculum vitae, quod omnia quae [est] in arido [terrae] obiit. {7:23}

Et delevit omnem substantiam quæ erat super

a facie terrae, ab homine usque ad pecus, usque ad

reptile et usque ad volucres caeli; et non sunt,

deleta sunt de terra remansit autem solus Noe [vivos]

et qui [et] cum eo erant in arca. {7:24}

obtinueruntque aquae terras centum quinquaginta diebus.

{VIII: I} Recordatus autem Deus Noë, cunctorumque animantium,

et omnium iumentorum, quae [est] cum eo erant in arca

adduxit spiritum super terram et inminutae

imminutæ sunt; {VIII: II Et clausi sunt fontes abyssi et}

cataractae caeli et prohibitae sunt pluviae de caelo

prohibitae; {VIII: Reversaeque sunt aquae de III}

terra euntes et redeuntes: et cœperunt minui post centum quinquaginta post

dies aquae. {VIII: Et quievit arca in IV}

Mense septimo, septima die mensis, super

super montibus Ararat. {VIII: et cœperunt minui V}

ibant et decrescebant usque ad decimum mensem: decimo [mensis] in

prima [die] mensis apparuerunt cacumina montium

vidit.

{VIII: VI} Cumque transissent quadraginta dies,

Aperiens Noe fenestram arcae quam fecerat dimisit corvum

{VIII: VII} Et emisit corvum, qui egrediebatur, et non

revertebatur donec siccarentur aquae super terram. {VIII: VIII}

Emisit quoque columbam post eum ut videret si iam cessassent aquae

aquae de super faciebus humi; {VIII, IX} At illa

cum non invenisset ubi requiesceret pes ejus, reversa est ad

eum in arcam: aquæ enim [et] in faciem

universam terram: extenditque manum, et apprehensam

introduxitque eam ad se in arcam. {8:10} Expectavitque

nihilominus septem alios dies; rursum dimisit columbam ex

in arcam; {8:11} At illa venit ad eum ad vesperam

et ecce in ore [erat] portans ramum olivæ virentibus: intellexit ergo Noë

quod cessassent aquae super terram. {8:12}

Expectavitque nihilominus septem alios dies; et emisit columbam;

quae non est reversa ultra ad eum.

{8:13} Et factum in primo et sexcentesimo

anno primo [mensis] Primum [dies] mensis

imminutæ sunt aquæ super terram: et aperiens Noë

tectum arcæ, aspexit, viditque quod facies

et fuit siccitas in solo. {8:14} Et in mense secundo, in

septima et vicesima die mensis arefacta est terra.

{8:15} Locutus est autem Deus ad Noe, dicens: {8:16} Vade

Egredere de arca, tu et uxor tua filii tui

et uxores filiorum tuorum tecum. {8:17} omnem terram educ tecum

caro quae [est] apud te, ex omni carne, [et] de volucribus

volucrum, pecorum, bestiarum omniumque reptilium quae reptant super

in terra; educ tecum, et ingredimini super terram, et

crescite et multiplicamini super eam. {8:18} Et Noe,

processit, et filii ejus: uxor illius, et uxores filiorum tuorum tecum

cum eo: {8:19} et omnia animantia iumenta et reptilia et

jumenta, [et] quae repunt super terram secundum genus

genus suum, egressa sunt de arca.

{8:20} Ædificavit autem Noë altare Domino: et

tollens de cunctis pecoribus et volucribus mundis, et

obtulit holocausta super altare. {8:21} Et dixit Dominus:

odoratus sit odorem gratum; et locutus est Dominus ad cor suum:

Non addam maledicere amplius humo, propter hominem;

sensus enim et cogitatio humani cordis [est] malum prona sunt ab adolescentia sua:

non igitur ultra percutiam omnem animam viventem sicut feci

feci. {8:22} Cunctis diebus terræ, sementis et

messis, frigus et aestus, aestas et hiems, dies

et nox, non cessabunt.

{IX: I} Benedixitque Deus Noe et filiis eius et dixit ad

Crescite et multiplicamini, et replete terram.

{IX: terrorem vestrum et formidinem dabit II} Et eritis

super cuncta animalia terrae et super omnes volucres

cæli, cum universis quæ moventur [in] terram et super omnem

pisces maris; manui vestræ traditi sunt. {IX: III}

Et omne quod movetur et vivit, erit vobis in cibum; etiam

quasi holera virentia tradidi vobis omnia. {IX: Quod IV}

quod carnem cum anima, [quod] in sanguine,

non comedetis. {IX, carnem cum sanguine non comedetis et V}

opus; animarum vestrarum requiram de manu cunctarum bestiarum: et

et de manu hominis, de manu viri, et fratris ejus

requiram animam hominis. {IX: VI} Quicumque effuderit humanum sanguinem,

fundetur sanguis illius: ad imaginem quippe Dei

et homo factus est. {IX: VII} Vos autem crescite et multiplicamini,

et ingredimini super terram et implete eam.

{IX: VIII} Et dixit Deus ad Noe et ad filios eius cum

eum, dicens: {IX: IX} Ecce ego statuam pactum meum

vobiscum et cum semine vestro post vos {9:10} Et cum

omnis animae viventis quae [est] vobiscum tam in volucribus quam in

jumentis et pecudibus terræ cunctis, quod ab omnibus

egressa sunt de arca et universis bestiis terrae. {9:11} Et ego

Statuam pactum meum vobiscum; non omnis caro

peribit amplius ab aquis diluvii; neque

ultra neque erit deinceps diluvium dissipans terram. {9:12}

Genesis Page V

Deus hoc [est] erit signum foederis quod do

inter me et vos et ad omnem animam viventem, quae [est] cum

vobiscum in generationes sempiternas: arcum meum ponam in {9:13}

nubibus et erit signum foederis inter

et ad terram meam. {9:14} Et factum est, cum

obduxero nubibus cælum, apparebit arcus meus in

nubibus: {9:15} et recordabor fœderis mei vobiscum,

[Est] inter me et vos et ad omnem animam viventem universae

caro; et non erunt ultra aquae diluvii ad

interficiam omnem carnem. {9:16} Eritque arcus in nubibus,

et videbo illum et recordabor foederis sempiterni

quod pactum est inter Deum et inter omnem animam viventem universae carnis

quod [est] super terram. {9:17} Dixit autem Deus ad Noe dicens

Hic [est] erit signum fœderis, quod constitui

inter me et inter omnem carnem [est] super terram.

{9:18} Feceruntque filii Noe qui egressi sunt de arca,

Sem Ham et Iafeth porro Ham ipse est pater Chanaan

Chanaan. {9:19} [sunt] tres filios Noe, et ab

hos tota terra. {9:20} Et Noe,

cepit [esse] vir agricola exercere terram et plantavit vineam

{9:21} Bibensque vinum inebriatus est et nudatus; et ille

et nudatus in tabernaculo suo. {9:22} Quod cum vidisset Cham, pater

Chanaan, verenda scilicet patris sui esse nuda nuntiavit duobus

fratribus suis foras. {9:23} At vero Sem et Japheth pallium imposuerunt

pallium imposuerunt [la] humeris suis, et incedentes

retrorsum, operuerunt verenda patris sui: et

facies eorum [erant] aversæ erant, et patris sui non viderunt

turpitudinem ejus. {9:24} Evigilans autem Noë ex vino, cum

didicisset quæ fecerat ei filius suus minor. {9:25}

ait: Maledictus [be] Chanaan servus servorum erit

erit fratribus suis. {9:26} Et ait Salomon: Benedictus [ut] in

Dominus Deus Sem! sitque Chanaan servus ejus.

{9:27} dilatet Deus Iafeth et habitet in

de tabernaculis Sem, sitque Chanaan servus ejus.

{9:28} Vixit autem Noe post diluvium trecentis

quinquaginta annis. {9:29} Et facti sunt omnes dies eius nongentorum

quinquaginta annorum: et mortuus est.

{X: I} Haec [sunt] generationes filiorum

Noe Sem Ham Iafeth natique sunt eis filii

natus post diluvium. {X: II} filii Iafeth Gomer,

Magog et Madai Iavan et Thubal

Mosoch, et Thiras. {X: III} Et filii Gomer

Aschenez Riphath et Thogorma. {X:} Et IV

Filii autem Javan: Elisa et Tharsis Cetthim et Dodanim.

{X: V} Ab his divisæ sunt insulæ gentium in regionibus

agros eorum; unusquisque secundum linguam suam et familias suas

in gentibus suis.

{X: VI} Filii Ham Chus et Mesraim, et

Put, et Canaan, vers. {X: VII} Filii autem Chus Saba, et

Hevila et Sabatha et Regma et Sabathaca et

filii Raamae, Saba, et Dadan.

Vecchio Testamento

Page 1 Genesis

Il primo libro di Mosè, chiamato Genesis

{1: 1} In principio Dio creò il cielo e la

terra. {1: 2} E la terra era informe e vuota; e

buio [era] sulla faccia del profondo. E lo Spirito di

Dio aleggiava sulla superficie delle acque.

{1: 3} E Dio disse: Sia la luce: e c'era

leggero. {1: 4} E Dio vide la luce, che [era] buono: e

Dio separò la luce dalle tenebre. {1: 5} E Dio

chiamato la luce giorno e le tenebre chiamò Notte. E

la sera e fu mattina: primo giorno.

{1: 6} E Dio disse: Vi sia un firmamento in mezzo

delle acque, che separi le acque dalle acque.

{1: 7} Dio fece il firmamento e separò le acque

che [erano] sotto il firmamento, dalle acque, che

[Erano] sopra il firmamento: e così fu. {1: 8} E Dio

chiamato il firmamento cielo. E fu sera e fu

mattina: secondo giorno.

{1: 9} E Dio disse: Le acque sotto il cielo siano

radunò intorno ad un unico luogo, e lasciare asciugare [paese]

appare: e così fu. {01:10} E Dio chiamò l'asciutto [paese]

Terra; e la raccolta delle acque chiamati li ha

Mari: e Dio vide che [era] buono. {01:11} E Dio disse:

La terra produca germogli, il seme di erbe, [e]

l'albero da frutto che portino frutto secondo la sua specie, il cui seme [è] in

in sé, sulla terra: e così fu. {01:12} E la terra

produsse germogli, [e] erbe seme secondo la sua specie,

e alberi che fanno ciascuno frutto con il seme [era] in se stessa, dopo

il suo genere: e Dio vide che [era] buono. {01:13} E il

sera e fu mattina: terzo giorno.

{01:14} E Dio disse: Ci siano luci nel firmamento

del cielo, per distinguere il giorno dalla notte; e lasciarli

essere per segni, e per le stagioni e per i giorni e gli anni:

{01:15} e servano da luci nel firmamento del

cielo per illuminare la terra: e così fu. {01:16}

E Dio fece due grandi luci; la luce maggiore per regolare il

giorno, e il luminare minore per governare la notte: [fece] le stelle

anche. {01:17} E Dio le pose nel firmamento del

cielo per illuminare la terra, {01:18} e per regolare

il giorno e notte e per separare la luce dalle

buio: e Dio vide che [era] buono. {01:19} E il

sera e fu mattina: quarto giorno. {01:20} E

Dio disse: Le acque portare avanti abbondantemente lo spostamento

creatura che ha la vita, e uccelli [che] può volare sopra la

Terra nel firmamento del cielo. {01:21} E Dio

creato grandi balene, e ogni creatura vivente che si muove,

quali le acque produssero in abbondanza, secondo la loro specie,

e tutti gli uccelli alati secondo la loro specie: e Dio vide che [it

era buono. {01:22} E Dio li benedisse, dicendo: Be

fecondi e moltiplicatevi e riempite le acque dei mari, e lasciare

uccelli si moltiplichino sulla terra. {01:23} E fu sera e fu

fu mattina: quinto giorno.

{01:24} E Dio disse: La terra produca i vivi

creatura secondo la sua specie, bovini, e strisciante cosa, e bestia

della terra secondo la loro specie: e così fu. {01:25} E Dio

fatta la bestia della terra secondo la loro specie e il bestiame secondo

loro genere, e ogni cosa che striscia sulla terra dopo

il suo genere: e Dio vide che [era] buono.

{01:26} E Dio disse: Facciamo l'uomo a nostra immagine,

a nostra somiglianza, e abbia dominio sui pesci

del mare e sugli uccelli del cielo, sul bestiame,

e su tutta la terra, e su tutti i rettili che

strisciano sulla terra. {01:27} E Dio creò l'uomo a sua

[Propria] immagine, a immagine di Dio lo creò; maschio e

femmina li creò. {1:28} E Dio li benedisse, e

Dio disse loro: Siate fecondi e moltiplicatevi e riempite

la terra e soggiogatela: e dominate sui pesci del

il mare e sugli uccelli del cielo e su ogni essere vivente

cosa che striscia sulla terra.

{01:29} E Dio disse: Ecco, io vi do ogni

di semi di erba che [è] sulla faccia di tutta la terra,

e ogni albero, in cui [è] il frutto di un albero cedevole

seme; a te sarà per la carne. {01:30} e ad ogni animale

della terra, a tutti gli uccelli del cielo, e ad ogni cosa

che strisciano sulla terra, la vita in cui [c'è], [ho

dato] ogni erba verde per la carne: ed era così. {1:31} E

Dio vide tutto quello che aveva fatto, ed ecco, [era]

molto bene. E fu sera e fu mattina: sesto

giorno.

{2: 1} Così i cieli e la terra sono stati finiti, e

tutto il loro esercito. {2: 2} E il settimo giorno Dio

compì l'opera che aveva fatto; e si riposò il

settimo giorno da ogni suo lavoro che aveva fatto. {2: 3}

E Dio benedisse il settimo giorno e lo consacrò, perché

che in esso aveva cessato da ogni lavoro che Dio ha creato

e reso.

{2: 4} Questi [sono] le origini dei cieli e della

la terra quando furono creati, nel giorno che il Signore

Dio fece la terra e il cielo, {2: 5} e ogni pianta

del campo prima che fosse sulla terra, e ogni erba dei

campi prima che crescesse: perché il Signore Dio non aveva fatto a

pioggia sulla terra, e [vi era] un uomo per coltivare la

terra. {2: 6} Ma c'è un vapore saliva dalla terra, e

innaffiato tutta la faccia della terra. {2: 7} Il Signore

Dio plasmò l'uomo [del] la polvere del suolo e soffiò

nelle sue narici un alito di vita; e l'uomo divenne un soggiorno

anima.

{2: 8} Poi il Signore Dio piantò un giardino in

Eden; e vi collocò l'uomo che aveva plasmato. {2: 9}

E dalla terra fatto il Signore Dio a crescere ogni

di alberi graditi alla vista e buoni da mangiare; l'albero

della vita in mezzo al giardino, e l'albero della

conoscenza del bene e del male. {02:10} E un fiume usciva di

Eden per irrigare il giardino; e di là si divideva,

ed è diventato in quattro teste. {2:11} Il nome del primo

[È] Pison: che [è] quello che circonda tutto il paese di

Avila, dove [vi è] l'oro; {02:12} E l'oro di quella

terreno [è] buono: ci [è] resina odorosa e la pietra d'onice.

{02:13} E il nome del secondo fiume [è] Gihon: la

stesso [è] quello che circonda tutto il paese di Etiopia.

{02:14} E il nome del terzo fiume [è] chiama Tigri:

[È] è che entra verso est di Assiria. E il

quarto fiume [è] Eufrate. {02:15} Il Signore Dio prese

l'uomo e lo pose nel giardino di Eden, perché lo coltivasse e

per mantenerla. {02:16} E il Signore Dio comandò l'uomo,

dicendo: Di ogni albero del giardino Tu potrai mangiare:

{2:17} ma dell'albero della conoscenza del bene e del male,

tu non devi mangiare, perché nel giorno che tu ne mangerai

certo morrai.

{02:18} E il Signore Dio disse, [E '] non è bene che il

l'uomo sia solo; Io gli farò un aiuto che gli sia.

{02:19} E dalla terra il Signore Dio plasmò ogni

le bestie selvatiche e tutti gli uccelli del cielo; e portato

[Loro] ad Adamo per vedere come li chiamerebbe: e

qualunque modo l'uomo chiamato ogni creatura vivente, che [era]

Genesis Pagina 2

il suo nome. {02:20} E l'uomo impose nomi a tutto

bestiame, e agli uccelli del cielo ea tutte le bestie della

campo; ma per l'uomo non è stato trovato un aiuto per

lui. {02:21} E il Signore Dio fece scendere un torpore a cadere

su Adamo ed egli dormiva; e prese una delle sue costole, e

rinchiuse la carne al suo posto; {02:22} E la costola,

che il Signore Dio aveva tolta all'uomo, formò una

donna, e la condusse all'uomo. {02:23} E Adamo

ha detto, questo [è] ossa delle mie ossa e carne della mia carne:

La si chiamerà donna perché dall'uomo è stata tolta

Uomo. {02:24} Perciò l'uomo lascerà suo padre e sua

madre e si unirà a sua moglie ei due saranno una sola

carne. {02:25} e due erano nudi, l'uomo e la sua

moglie, e non ne avevano vergogna.

{3: 1} Il serpente era il più astuto di tutti gli animali dei

il campo che il Signore Dio aveva fatto. E disse

la donna, vero che Dio ha detto: Voi non mangiate di tutti

albero del giardino?

{3: 2} E la donna disse al serpente, noi possiamo mangiare

dei frutti degli alberi del giardino: {3: 3} ma del frutto

dell'albero che [è] in mezzo al giardino Dio ha

ha detto: Non ne mangiate e non lo toccate, che non abbiate

muori. {3: 4} E il serpente disse alla donna, voi

Non morirete affatto! {3: 5} Per Dio sa che nel giorno che ne

mangerete, si apriranno gli occhi, e voi sarete

come Dio, conoscendo il bene e il male. {3: 6} E quando il

donna vide che l'albero [era] buono per il cibo, e che

[Era] piacevole per gli occhi, e un albero a desiderare di fare

[Uno] saggio, prese del suo frutto e ne mangiò, e

diede anche a suo marito con lei; ed egli ne mangiò. {3: 7}

E gli occhi di tutti e due sono stati aperti, e sapevano che

essi [erano] nudi; e si intrecciarono foglie di fico, e

si grembiuli fatta. {3: 8} E udirono la voce di

il Signore Dio che passeggiava nel giardino alla brezza del giorno:

e Adam e sua moglie si nascosero dalla presenza di

il Signore Dio in mezzo agli alberi del giardino. {3: 9} e

il Signore Dio chiamò Adamo, e gli disse:

Dove [arte] tu? {03:10} E ha detto, ho udito la tua voce nel

il giardino: ho avuto paura, perché io [ero] nudi; e io

io nascosto. {3:11} Ed egli disse: Chi ti ha detto che tu

[Eri] nudo? Hai forse mangiato dell'albero, del quale io,

io comandato che tu non mangiare? {03:12} E

l'uomo disse, La donna che tu hai dato [di essere] con

me, mi ha dato dell'albero, e ho mangiato. {03:13} E il

Signore Dio disse alla donna, cosa [è] questo [che] tu

hai fatto? E la donna ha detto, Il serpente mi ha ingannata,

e ho mangiato. {03:14} E il Signore Dio disse al

serpente, perché tu hai fatto questo, sii [arte] maledetto

di tutto il bestiame e più di tutte le bestie selvatiche; sul tuo

pancia Tu camminerai, e sarai polvere mangerai per tutti i giorni di

la tua vita: {03:15} Io porrò inimicizia tra te e la

donna, tra la tua stirpe e la sua stirpe; essa schiaccerà

la tua testa, e tu insidierai il calcagno. {03:16} Unto the

donna disse: io moltiplicherò grandemente le tue sofferenze e le tue

concezione; nel dolore partorirai figli; e

il tuo desiderio [sarà] per tuo marito, ed egli dominerà

ti. {03:17} E ad Adamo ha detto, perché tu hai

dato ascolto alla voce di tua moglie e hai mangiato del

albero, di cui ti avevo comandato, dicendo: Tu non devi mangiare

di esso: maledetta [è] il suolo per causa tua; nel dolore ne

trarrai il cibo [di] per tutti i giorni della tua vita; {3:18} spine anche

e cardi produrrà per te; e tu mangiare la

erba dei campi; {03:19} Con il sudore del tuo volto rendi

mangiare il pane, finché tu ritorni alla terra; perché da essa fosti

tu tratto: polvere tu [arte,] e in polvere rendi

ritorno. {03:20} E Adamo chiamò Eva il nome di sua moglie;

perché essa fu la madre di tutti i viventi. {03:21} Ad Adamo

e anche a sua moglie ha fatto il Signore Dio tuniche di pelli,

e vestiti. {03:22} E il Signore Dio disse: Ecco,

l'uomo è diventato come uno di noi, per conoscere il bene e il male: e

Ora, egli non stenda più la mano e non prenda anche dell'albero della

la vita, e mangiare, e vivere per sempre: {03:23} Perciò il Signore

Dio lo scacciò dal giardino di Eden, perché lavorasse il

terra da cui era stato tratto. {3:24} Così egli scacciò

l'uomo; e pose ad oriente del giardino di Eden

Cherubini, e una spada fiammeggiante che si è ogni modo, per

custodire la via dell'albero della vita.

{4: 1} E Adamo conobbe Eva sua moglie; e ha concepito,

e partorì Caino, e disse: Ho acquistato un uomo dal

SIGNORE. {4: 2} Poi partorì ancora suo fratello Abele. E

Abele fu pastore di pecore, ma Caino è stato un timone della

terra. {4: 3} e nel processo di tempo avvenne, che

Caino ha portato dei frutti della terra un'offerta al

SIGNORE. {4: 4} e Abele, ha portato anche dei primogeniti del

il suo gregge e del loro grasso. E il Signore aveva rispetto

Abele e la sua offerta: {4: 5} Ma a Caino e alla

la sua offerta non aveva rispettare. E Caino ne fu molto irritato,

e il suo volto è caduto. {4: 6} E il Signore disse:

Caino, perché sei tu sdegnato? e perché è tuo volto

caduto? {4: 7} Se fai bene, tu non avrai essere accettato?

e se fai male, il peccato giace alla porta. e a

ti [sarà] il suo desiderio, e tu sarai regola su di lui. {4: 8}

E Caino disse ad Abele suo fratello: e ne è venuto a passare,

quando erano in campo, Caino si levò contro Abele

suo fratello, e lo uccise.

{4: 9} E il Signore disse a Caino, dove [è] Abele, tuo

fratello? E ha detto, non so: [AM] io di mio fratello

custode? {04:10} Ed egli disse: Che hai fatto? la voce

del sangue di tuo fratello grida a me dal suolo.

{04:11} E ora [arte] tu maledetto dalla terra, che

ha aperto la sua bocca per ricevere il sangue di tuo fratello dalla

la tua mano; {04:12} Quando tu lavorerai il suolo, esso non deve

d'ora in poi cedere a te la sua forza; e fuggiasco

Vagabond tu sarai sulla terra. {04:13} E Caino ha detto

al Signore, mio castigo [è] più di quanto possa sopportare.

{04:14} Ecco, tu mi hai guidato fuori oggi dal

faccia della terra; e dal tuo volto io sarò nascosto; e io

essere un latitante e un vagabondo sulla terra; e deve venire

a passare, [che] ogni uno che ha trovato me mi ucciderà.

{04:15} E il Signore gli disse: Perciò, chiunque

ucciderà Caino, è presa su di lui sette volte.

E il Signore mise un segno su Caino, affinché nessuno trovandolo

uccidesse.

{04:16} E Caino si allontanò dalla presenza del

Signore, e dimorò nel paese di Nod, ad oriente di Eden.

{04:17} E Caino conobbe sua moglie; ed ella concepì e

nuda Enoc: e lui costruito una città, e chiamò il nome di

la città, dopo il nome di suo figlio, Enoch. {04:18} E a

Enoch è nato Irad: e Irad generò Mehujael: e

Mehujael generò Methusael: e Methusael generò Lamec.

{04:19} E Lamec prese con sé due mogli: il nome

di colui [era] Ada, e il nome dell'altra, Zilla.

{04:20} E Ada partorì Jabal: era il padre di come

abitano sotto le tende, e [di come hanno] bestiame. {04:21} E la sua

nome del fratello [era] Jubal: egli fu il padre di tutti quelli che

gestire l'arpa e organo. {04:22} E Zilla, anche lei nuda

Tubal- Cain, un instructer di ogni artefice in ottone e ferro:

e la sorella di Tubal-Cain [era] Naama. {04:23} E

Lamec disse alle sue mogli, Ada e Zilla, ascolta la mia

voce; voi mogli di Lamec, ubbidiranno alla mia voce: perché io

hanno ucciso un uomo al mio ferimento, e un giovane uomo alla mia

male. {04:24} Se Caino sarà vendicato sette volte, veramente

Page 3 Genesis

Lamech settanta e sette volte.

{04:25} E Adamo conobbe ancora la sua moglie; e partorì una

figlio, e ha invitato il suo nome Seth: Per Dio, [ha detto che,] hath

mi ha nominato un altro seme al posto di Abele, che Caino

uccise. {04:26} E per Seth, anche a lui nacque un figlio;

e ha chiamato il suo nome Enos: allora ha cominciato invocarlo

il nome del Signore.

{5: 1} Questo [è] il libro delle generazioni di Adamo. In

il giorno in cui Dio creò l'uomo, a somiglianza di Dio fatto

lo; {5: 2} Maschio e femmina li creò; e

li benedisse e diede loro il nome di uomo, nel giorno in cui

sono stati creati.

{5: 3} E Adamo visse cento e trenta anni, e

generò [un figlio] a sua somiglianza, a sua immagine; e chiamato

il suo nome Seth: {5: 4} E i giorni di Adamo dopo aver

generato Seth erano ottocento anni: e generò figli

e figlie: {5: 5} e tutto il tempo che Adamo visse erano

novecento e trenta anni: e morì. {5: 6} e Seth

visse centocinque anni quando generò Enos: {5: 7} e

Seth visse, dopo aver generato Enos 807

anni e generò figli e figlie: {5: 8} e tutti i giorni

di Seth erano novecento e dodici anni: e morì.

{5: 9} E Enos vissuto novanta anni quando generò Kenan:

{5:10} E Enos visse, dopo aver generato Kenan ottocento

e quindici anni, e generò figli e figlie: {5:11} e

tutti i giorni di Enos erano nove cento e cinque anni: e

è morto.

{05:12} E Kenan visse settant'anni e generò

Mahalaleel: {05:13} E Kenan visse, dopo aver generato

Mahalaleel ottocento e quaranta anni e generò figli

e figlie: {5:14} e tutti i giorni di Kenan erano nove

cento e dieci anni: e morì.

{05:15} E Mahalaleel visse sessantacinque anni, e

generò Jared: {5:16} E Mahalaleel visse, dopo aver generato

Jared ottocento e trenta anni e generò figli e

figlie: {5:17} e tutti i giorni della Mahalaleel erano otto

cento novanta e cinque anni: e morì.

{5:18} E Jared visse un centinaio di sessantadue anni,

e generò Enoch: {05:19} E Jared visse, dopo aver generato

Enoch ottocento anni e generò figli e figlie:

{5:20} E tutti i giorni di Jared erano 960

e due anni: e morì.

{5:21} E Enoc visse sessantacinque anni e generò

Matusalemme: {05:22} E Enoc camminò con Dio, dopo aver

generò Matusalemme trecento anni e generò figli e

figlie: {5:23} e tutti i giorni di Enoc erano tre

cento sessanta e cinque anni: {5:24} E Enoc camminò

con Dio: e non [era]; perché Dio lo prese. {05:25} E

Matusalemme visse cento ottanta e sette anni, e

generò Lamec: {05:26} E Matusalemme visse, dopo aver generato

Lamec 780 e due anni e generò figli

e le figlie: {5:27} e tutti i giorni di Matusalemme erano

nove cento sessanta e nove anni: e morì.

{05:28} E Lamec visse un centinaio di ottanta e due

anni, e generò un figlio: {05:29} e ha chiamato il suo nome

Noè, dicendo: Questo [stesso] deve confortarci riguardo alla nostra

lavoro e fatica delle nostre mani, a causa della terra che la

Signore ha maledetto. {05:30} E Lamec visse, dopo aver generato

Noah 590 e cinque anni e generò figli e

figlie: {5:31} e tutti i giorni di Lamec furono sette

cento settanta e sette anni: e morì. {05:32} E

Noè aveva cinquecento anni: Noè generò Sem,

Cam e Jafet.

{6: 1} E avvenne che, quando gli uomini cominciarono a moltiplicarsi

sulla faccia della terra, e le figlie sono nati loro:

{6: 2} che i figli di Dio videro che le figlie degli uomini

essi [erano] equo; e ne presero per mogli quelle che si

ha scelto. {6: 3} E l'Eterno disse: Il mio spirito non deve sempre

lottare con l'uomo, perché egli [è] la carne e la sua vita deve

essere di centoventi anni. {6: 4} C'erano giganti

la terra in quei giorni; e anche dopo, quando i figli di

Dio si univano alle figlie degli uomini, ed essi nuda

[i bambini] per loro, lo stesso [divenne] prodi che

[Erano] di vecchi, uomini famosi.

{6: 5} E Dio vide che la malvagità degli uomini [era]

grande sulla terra, e [che] tutti i disegni dei

pensieri del loro cuore [era] che male. {6: 6} E

l'Eterno si pentiva di aver fatto l'uomo sulla terra,

e se ne addolorò in cuor suo. {6: 7} E il Signore disse: Io

distruggerà l'uomo che ho creato dalla faccia della

terra; sia l'uomo, e la bestia, e la cosa strisciante, e la

uccelli del cielo; perché mi pento di averli fatti.

{6: 8} Ma Noè trovò grazia agli occhi del Signore.

{6: 9} Questi [sono] la storia di Noè: Noè era un

uomo giusto [e] integro tra i suoi, [e] Noah

camminò con Dio. {06:10} E Noè generò tre figli,

Sem, Cam e Jafet. {06:11} La terra era corrotta

davanti a Dio, e la terra era piena di violenza. {06:12}

E Dio guardò la terra, ed ecco, era corrotta;

perché ogni uomo aveva pervertito la sua condotta sulla terra. {06:13}

E Dio disse a Noè: La fine di ogni carne è giunta

prima di me; per la terra è piena di violenza

loro; ed ecco, io li distruggerò insieme con la terra.

{06:14} Fatti un'arca di legno di cipresso; camere shalt

mi facci nell'arca, e il passo sarai è dentro e fuori

con passo. {06:15} E questo [la moda] che tu

rendere [di:] La lunghezza dell'arca [sarà] trecento

cubiti, la larghezza di cinquanta cubiti, e l'altezza di esso

trenta cubiti. {06:16} Una finestra Farai all'arca,

e in un cubito sarai tu finire sopra; e la porta del

arca farai trova nel lato di esso; [Con] inferiore, secondo,

e terzi [racconti] farai esso. {06:17} E, ecco, io,

anche io, non portare il diluvio delle acque sulla terra, per distruggere

ogni carne, in cui [è] l'alito di vita, sotto il cielo;

[E] ogni cosa che [è] in terra perirà. {06:18} Ma

con te io stabilisco la mia alleanza; e tu entrerai

nell'arca, tu ei tuoi figli, tua moglie, i tuoi figli '

mogli con te. {06:19} e di ogni vivente di tutti

carne, due di ogni [tipo] farai portare nell'arca, a

tenere [loro] vita con te; siano maschio e femmina.

{06:20} Degli uccelli secondo la loro specie, e di bestiame dopo la loro

genere, di tutti i rettili della terra secondo la loro specie, due

di ogni [tipo] verranno a te, per tenere [loro] vita.

{06:21} E a te, prenditi ogni sorta di cibo che si mangia, e

fattene [it] per te; e sarà per il cibo per

te, e per loro. {06:22} Così ha fatto Noè; secondo tutto

che Dio gli aveva comandato, così ha fatto lui.

{7: 1} E il Signore disse a Noè, Vieni tu con tutta la

tua casa nell'arca; perché ti ho visto giusto davanti

me in questa generazione. {7: 2} D'ogni animale tu

prendere a te sette paia, maschio e femmina: e di

bestie che [sono] non puliti da due, il maschio e la sua femmina.

{7: 3} Anche degli uccelli mondi del cielo, sette paia, il maschio e la

femmina; per conservarne in vita sulla faccia di tutta la terra.

Genesis Pagina 4

{7: 4} Per sette giorni, e io farò piovere sulla

terra per quaranta giorni e quaranta notti; e tutti gli esseri viventi

che ho fatto io distruggere dalla faccia della

terra. {7: 5} E Noè fece tutto quello che il

Eterno gli aveva ordinato. {7: 6} Noè [era] seicento

anni quando il diluvio, cioè le acque sulla terra.

{7: 7} E Noè entrò, ei suoi figli, e sua moglie, e

mogli dei suoi figli con lui, nell'arca, a causa delle acque

del diluvio. {7: 8} Degli animali mondi, e di bestie che [sono]

Non pulito, degli uccelli, e di tutti i rettili

sulla terra, {7: 9} Ci sono andati in due e due a Noè

nell'arca, il maschio e la femmina, come Dio aveva

comandato a Noè. {07:10} E avvenne che, dopo sette

giorni, che le acque del diluvio furono sopra la terra.

{07:11} In L'anno seicentesimo della vita di Noè, nel

secondo mese, il diciassettesimo giorno del mese, la stessa

giorno, tutte le fonti del grande abisso scoppiarono e

le cateratte del cielo si aprirono. {07:12} E la pioggia

era sulla terra per quaranta giorni e quaranta notti. {07:13} Nel

stesso giorno entrò Noè, e Sem e Cam, e

Jafet, i figli di Noè, e la moglie di Noè, e le tre

mogli dei suoi figli con loro, in l'arca; {07:14} Essi, e

ogni animale secondo la sua specie, e tutto il bestiame secondo la loro specie,

e tutti i rettili che strisciano sulla terra dopo

la sua specie, e tutti gli uccelli secondo la loro specie, tutti gli uccelli di ogni

ordinare. {07:15} E Vennero dunque a Noè nell'arca, a due

e due, di ogni carne, in cui [è] il respiro della vita. {07:16}

E quelli che venivano, maschio e femmina di ogni carne,

come Dio gli aveva comandato: e il Signore lo chiuse in.

{07:17} E il diluvio è stato quaranta giorni sulla terra; e il

acque crebbero e sollevarono l'arca, ed era sollevare

sopra la terra. {7:18} E le acque prevalso, e sono stati

aumentato grandemente sopra la terra; e l'arca è andato sul

superficie delle acque. {07:19} E le acque prevalsero

sopra la terra; e tutte le alte montagne, che

[Erano] sotto tutto il cielo, sono stati coperti. {07:20}

Quindici cubiti fatto verso l'alto le acque prevalere; e il

le montagne sono stati coperti. {07:21} E ogni carne morta che

spostato sulla terra, sia di uccelli, e di bestiame, e di

bestia, e di tutti i rettili che strisciano sulla

la terra, ed ogni uomo: {07:22} Tutto nelle sue narici [era] il

alito di vita, di tutto ciò che [era] in condizioni di asciutto [terreno,] è morto. {07:23}

E ogni sostanza vivente è stata distrutta, che era su

la faccia della terra, sia l'uomo, e bovini, e la

rettili e gli uccelli del cielo; ed erano

distrutta dalla terra: e Noah rimase solo [vivo,]

e quelli che [erano] con lui nell'arca. {07:24} E il

acque rimasero alte sopra la terra centocinquanta giorni.

{8: 1} e Dio si ricordò di Noè, e ogni essere vivente,

e tutto il bestiame che [era] con lui nell'arca e Dio

fatto passare un vento sulla terra, e le acque

calmarono; {8: 2} Le fontane anche del profondo e la

finestre del cielo sono stati fermati, e la pioggia dal cielo

fu trattenuta; {8: 3} e le acque al largo della tornati dalla

terra continuamente: e dopo la fine della centocinquanta

giorni le acque erano scemate. {8: 4} E l'arca riposato nel

settimo mese, il diciassettesimo giorno del mese, su

le montagne di Ararat. {8: 5} E le acque sono diminuite

fino al decimo mese: nel decimo [mese] su

il primo [giorno] del mese, erano le cime delle montagne

visto.

{8: 6} E avvenne al termine di quaranta giorni,

Noè aprì la finestra dell'arca che aveva fatto:

{8: 7} e mandò fuori il corvo, che è andato avanti per e

tornando, finché le acque furono asciugate sulla terra. {8: 8}

Anche mandò fuori la colomba, per vedere se le acque fossero

diminuita dalla faccia della terra; {8: 9} Ma la colomba

trovato riposo per la pianta del piede, e tornò a

lui nell'arca, per le acque [erano] sulla faccia della

tutta la terra: allora egli stese la mano, la prese, e

la tirò con sé dentro l'arca. {08:10} E rimase

ancora altri sette giorni; e poi mandò di nuovo la colomba fuori

l'Arca; {08:11} E la colomba tornò a lui la sera;

ed ecco, in bocca [era] una foglia fresca d'ulivo: così Noè

sapevano che le acque si erano ritirate dalla terra. {08:12}

E rimase ancora altri sette giorni; e mandò la colomba;

che non ha restituito ancora una volta a lui più.

{08:13} E avvenne nel seicentesimo e prima

anno, nel primo [mese] il primo [giorno] del mese, la

acque erano asciugate sulla terra; e Noè rimosso

la copertura dell'arca, e guardò, ed ecco, il volto di

il terreno era asciutto. {08:14} E nel secondo mese, il

ventisettesimo giorno del mese, la terra era secca.

{08:15} E Dio disse a Noè, dicendo, {08:16} Go

alla luce del l'arca, tu e tua moglie, i tuoi figli e la tua

mogli figli con te. {08:17} Fa 'uscire con te tutti

essere vivente che [è] con te, di ogni carne, [sia] di uccelli,

e di bestiame, e di tutti i rettili che strisciano sulla

la terra; che perché abbondino sulla terra, e

essere fecondi e moltiplicatevi sulla terra. {08:18} E Noè

è andato avanti, ei suoi figli, e sua moglie, e le mogli dei suoi figli

con lui: {8:19} Ogni bestia, tutti i rettili, e

tutti gli uccelli, [e] di sorta strisciano sulla terra, dopo

loro specie, uscirono dall'arca.

{08:20} E Noè costruì un altare al Signore; e

ha preso di ogni animale, e di tutti gli uccelli pulito, e

olocausti offerti sull'altare. {08:21} E il Signore

odore soave odore; e il Signore ha detto nel suo cuore, io

non maledirò più la terra a cagione dell'uomo;

per l'immaginazione del cuore dell'uomo [è] il male dalla sua gioventù;

né colpirò più ogni cosa vivente, come ho

aver fatto. {08:22} Mentre la terra durerà, sementa e

raccolta, freddo e caldo, estate e inverno, giorno

e notte, non cessa.

{9: 1} E Dio benedisse Noè ei suoi figli, e disse:

li Siate fecondi e moltiplicatevi e riempite la terra.

{9: 2} E la paura di voi e il terrore di voi devono essere

su tutte le bestie della terra, e su tutti gli uccelli del

l'aria, su tutto ciò che si muove [sulla] la terra, e su tutta la

pesci del mare; alla tua mano sono hanno consegnato. {9: 3}

Quanto si muove e ha vita vi servirà di cibo per voi; anche

come l'erba verde ti ho dato tutte le cose. {9: 4} Ma

carne con la sua vita, [che è] il suo sangue, sono

voi non mangiare. {9: 5} e sangue vostro anzi, ossia della vostra vita I

richiedere; per mano di ogni bestia che lo richiedono, e al

la mano dell'uomo; per mano di fratello di ogni uomo vi ho

chiederò conto della vita dell'uomo. {9: 6} Chi sparge il sangue dell'uomo,

dall'uomo il suo sangue sarà sparso, perché ad immagine di Dio

fatto che l'uomo. {9: 7} E voi, siate fecondi e moltiplicatevi;

portare avanti abbondantemente sulla terra, e moltiplicate in essa.

{9: 8} E Dio disse a Noè e ai suoi figli con

lui, dicendo, {9: 9} E io, ecco, io stabilisco la mia alleanza

con voi e con la vostra progenie dopo di voi; {09:10} E con

ogni creatura vivente che [è] con te, del pollo, del

bestiame, e di tutti gli animali della terra con voi; da tutto ciò che

uscire dall'arca, a tutti gli animali della terra. {09:11} E io

stabilirò il mio patto con voi; nessuna carne

essere tagliati fuori più dalle acque del diluvio, né deve

ci sarà più un diluvio per distruggere la terra. {09:12} E

Pagina 5 Genesis

Dio disse: Questo [è] il segno del patto che io fo

tra me e voi e ogni essere vivente che [è] con

voi, per tutte le generazioni: {09:13} faccio a impostare il mio arco nella

la nuvola, e sarà per un segno del patto fra

me e la terra. {09:14} E avverrà, quando ho

portare una nuvola sopra la terra, che l'arco apparirà in

la nube: {09:15} E mi ricorderò del mio patto, che

[È] tra me e voi e ogni essere vivente di tutti

carne; e le acque non diventeranno più un diluvio per

distruggere ogni carne. {09:16} E l'arco sarà nella nuvola;

e io lo guarderò, che io possa ricordare il eterna

alleanza tra Dio e ogni creatura vivente di ogni carne

che [è] sulla terra. {09:17} E Dio disse a Noè,

Questo [è] il segno dell'alleanza, che io ho stabilito

tra me e ogni carne che [è] sulla terra.

{09:18} E i figli di Noè che uscirono dall'arca,

erano Sem e Cam e Jafet; e Cam è il padre di

Canaan. {09:19} Questi [sono] i tre figli di Noè: e di

loro era tutta la terra. {09:20} E Noè

ha cominciato [di essere] un agricoltore, e si piantò una vigna:

{09:21} E bevve del vino, ed era ubriaco; e lui

è stato scoperto all'interno della sua tenda. {09:22} E Cam, padre

di Canaan, vide la nudità di suo padre, e disse ai suoi due

fratelli. {09:23} E Sem e Jafet presero un

indumento, e di cui [it] e due sulle spalle, e se ne andò

indietro, e coperto la nudità del loro padre; e

le loro facce [erano] indietro, e non videro il loro padre

nudità. {09:24} E Noè si svegliò dalla sua ebbrezza,

sapeva che il figlio minore aveva fatto a lui. {09:25} E

ha detto, Maledetto [essere] Canaan; servo dei servi

essere ai suoi fratelli. {09:26} E disse: Benedetto [essere] il

Signore, Dio di Sem; e sia Canaan suo servo.

{09:27} Dio deve allargare Jafet, e abiterà nella

tende di Sem; e sia Canaan suo servo.

{09:28} E Noè visse, dopo il diluvio trecento e

cinquant'anni. {9:29} E tutti i giorni di Noè erano nove

centocinquanta anni; poi morì.

{10: 1} Ora questi [sono] le generazioni dei figli di

Noè, Sem, Cam e Jafet: e 'loro erano figli

nati dopo il diluvio. {10: 2} I figli di Jafet; Gomer,

e Magog, e Madai, e Iavan, e Tubal, e

Mesech, e Tiras. {10: 3} E i figli di Gomer;

Ashkenaz, Rifat e Togarma. {10: 4} E il

figli di Javan; Elisa, Tarsis, quelli di Cipro e quelli di Rodi.

{10: 5} Con queste erano le isole delle genti divise in

le loro terre; ciascuno secondo la propria lingua, secondo le loro famiglie,

nelle loro nazioni.

{10: 6} E i figli di Cam; Cush, e Misraim, e

Phut, e Canaan. {10: 7} E i figli di Cush; Seba, e

Avila, e Sabta, e Raama, e Sabtechah: e la

figli di Raama; Saba e Dedan. {10: 8} E Cush generò

Nimrod, che cominciò a essere potente sulla terra. {10: 9}

Egli fu un potente cacciatore davanti al Signore; perciò è

Detto questo, anche come Nimrod potente cacciatore davanti al Signore.

Altes Testament

Seite 1 Genesis

Das erste Buch Moses, genannt Genesis

{1: 1} Am Anfang schuf Gott den Himmel und die

Erde. {1: 2} Und die Erde war wüst und leer, und

Dunkelheit [war] auf dem Antlitz der Tiefe. Und der Geist

Gott schwebte auf der Fläche der Wasser.

{1: 3} Und Gott sprach: Es werde Licht! Und es war

Licht. {1: 4} Und Gott sah das Licht, dass [es war] gut: und

Gott schied das Licht von der Finsternis. {1: 5} Und Gott

nannte das Licht Tag und die Finsternis nannte er Nacht. Und

am Abend und am Morgen der erste Tag.

{1: 6} Und Gott sprach: Es werde eine Feste zwischen sein

der Wasser, und lassen Sie es die Wasser von den Wassern.

{1: 7} Und Gott machte die Feste und schied das Wasser

die [waren] unter der Feste von dem Wasser die

[Waren] über der Feste: und es war so. {1: 8} Und Gott

die Feste Himmel genannt. Und der Abend und der

Morgen der zweite Tag.

{1: 9} Und Gott sprach das Wasser unter dem Himmel sein

das trockene [Land] versammelten sich an einem Ort, und lassen Sie

erscheinen: so und es war. {1.10} Und Gott das trockene [Land] genannt

Erde; und die Sammlung der Wasser nannte er

Seas: Und Gott sah, dass [es war] gut. {01.11} Und Gott sprach:

Es bringe die Erde aufgehen Gras, das Kraut, das Samen trägt, [und]

die Obstbaum nach seiner Art, dessen Samen die Frucht tragen [ist] in

selbst auf die Erde, und es war so. {01.12} Und die Erde

brachte Gras hervor, [und] Kraut, das Samen trägt nach seiner Art,

und Bäume, die Früchte, deren Samen [war] in sich selbst, nach

seine Art: Und Gott sah, dass [es war] gut. {1.13} Und die

Abend und Morgen der dritte Tag.

{1.14} Und Gott sprach: Es werden Lichter an der Feste sein

des Himmels, um den Tag von der Nacht zu teilen; und lassen Sie sie

sein für Zeichen und für Jahreszeiten und für Tage und Jahre:

{1.15} Und sie für Lichter an der Feste des sein lassen

Himmel zu geben, Licht auf die Erde, und es war so. {1.16}

Und Gott machte zwei große Lichter; das größere Licht die zu regieren

Tag und das kleinere Licht zur Beherrschung der Nacht: [machte er] die Sterne

ebenfalls. {1.17} Und Gott setzte sie an die Feste des

Himmel zu geben, Licht auf die Erde, {1.18} Und über regieren

den Tag und die Nacht, und das Licht von dem zu unterteilen

Dunkelheit Und Gott sah, dass [es war] gut. {1.19} Und die

Abend und Morgen der vierte Tag. {01.20} Und

Gott sprach: Es bringe das Wasser reichlich hervor die Bewegungs

Wesen, das Leben hat und Geflügel, [die] kann über die fliegen

Erde in der Feste des Himmels. {1.21} Und Gott

schuf große Walfische und Kreatur jeder leben, die beweget,

die das Wasser wimmelt, nach ihrer Art,

und alle geflügelten Vögel nach seiner Art: Und Gott sah, dass [es

war gut. {1.22} Und Gott segnete sie und sprach: Seid

fruchtbar und mehret euch, und das Wasser in den Meeren zu füllen, und lassen Sie

Geflügel in der Erde zu vermehren. {1.23} Und der Abend und der

Morgen der fünfte Tag.

{1.24} Und Gott sprach: Die Erde lasse die Lebenden bringen

Wesen nach seiner Art, Vieh und was kriecht und Tier

nach seiner Art der Erde, und es war so. {01.25} Und Gott

das Tier der Erde nach seiner Art gemacht, und das Vieh nach

ihre Art, und alles, was auf der Erde kriecht nach

seine Art: Und Gott sah, dass [es war] gut.

{1.26} Und Gott sprach: Lasset uns Menschen machen als unser Abbild,

das uns gleich sei und ließ sie die Herrschaft über die Fische haben

des Meeres und über die Vögel unter dem Himmel und über das Vieh,

und über die ganze Erde und über alles Gewürm, das

kriecht auf der Erde. {1.27} Und Gott schuf den Menschen in seinem

[Eigene] Bild, in dem Bilde Gottes schuf er ihn; männlich und

Frau schuf er sie. {1.28} Und Gott segnete sie und

Gott sprach zu ihnen: Seid fruchtbar und mehrt euch und füllt

die Erde und macht sie euch untertan und herrschet über die Fische

das Meer und über die Vögel des Himmels und über alle Tiere

was auf Erden kriecht.

{1.29} Und Gott sprach: Siehe, ich habe euch gegeben alle

Kraut mit Samen, der [ist] auf dem Antlitz der ganzen Erde,

und jeder Baum, der dem [ist] die Frucht eines Baumes nachgebend

Samen; Sie soll es für Fleisch sein. {1.30} Und jedem Tier

der Erde und allen Vögeln des Himmels und allem, was

dass kriecht auf der Erde, wobei [es gibt] Leben, [ich habe

alles grüne Kraut zur Nahrung gegeben]: und es war so. {1.31} Und

Gott alles sah, was er gemacht hatte, und siehe, [es war]

sehr gut. Und am Abend und am Morgen der sechste

Tag.

{2: 1} So sind die Himmel und die Erde fertig waren, und

das ganze Heer von ihnen. {2: 2} Und am siebten Tag Gott

beendete seine Arbeit, die er gemacht hatte; und er ruhte auf der

siebenten Tage von allen seinen Werken, die er gemacht hatte. {2: 3}

Und Gott segnete den siebenten Tag und heiligte ihn, weil

dass in ihm hatte er von allen seinen Werken ruhte, die Gott geschaffen

und gemacht.

{2: 4} Diese [sind] die Geschichte des Himmels und der

die Erde, als sie am Tag erstellt, dass der Herr

Gott schuf die Erde und den Himmel, {2: 5} Und jede Pflanze

des Feldes, bevor es war in der Erde, und jedes Kraut von der

Feld, bevor es wuchs, denn der Herr, der Gott nicht verursacht hatte, es zu

regen auf der Erde, und [es war] kein Mensch, bis die

Boden. {2: 6} Aber ein Nebel ging auf von der Erde, und

die ganze Fläche des Erdbodens bewässert. {2: 7} Und der HERR

Gott bildete den Menschen [von] den Staub der Erde und hauchte

der Atem des Lebens in seine Nase; und der Mensch wurde eine lebendige

Seele.

{2: 8} Und Gott der HERR pflanzte einen Garten nach Osten in

Eden; und er setzte dorthin den Menschen, den er gemacht hatte. {2: 9}

Und machte aus dem Boden der HERR Gott jeden wachsen

Baum, der an den Anblick und gut für Essen angenehm ist; der Baum

des Lebens auch in der Mitte des Gartens, und den Baum des

Erkenntnis von Gut und Böse. {2.10} Und ein Strom ging aus

Eden, den Garten zu bewässern; und von dort aus teilte er sich,

und wurde in vier Köpfe. {02.11} Der Name des ersten

[Ist] Pison: dass [ist] es, die umfließt das ganze Land

Hevila, wo [es gibt] Gold; {02.12} Und das Gold, dass

Land [ist] gut: es [ist] bdellium und der Stein Onyx.

{02.13} Und der Name des zweiten Flusses [ist] Gihon: die

same [ist], dass das ganze Land Äthiopien umfließt.

{2.14} Und der Name des dritten Flusses [ist] Hiddekel: dass

[Ist] es, die im Osten von Assyrien gehet hin. Und das

vierte Fluss [ist] Euphrat. {2.15} Und Gott der HERR nahm

der Mann, und ihn in den Garten von Eden, damit es sich zu verkleiden und

um es zu behalten. {2.16} Und Gott der HERR gebot dem Menschen,

sprach: Von jedem Baum des Gartens du nach Belieben essen mögest:

{2.17} aber von dem Baum der Erkenntnis von Gut und Böse,

Du sollst nicht davon essen; denn an dem Tag, da du davon isst,

wirst du sicherlich sterben.

{2.18} Und Gott der HERR sprach: [Es ist] nicht gut, dass der

Mann sollte allein sein; Ich will ihm eine Hilfe machen, die ihm begegnen.

{2.19} Und Gott der HERR alle aus dem Boden gebildet

Tiere des Feldes und alle Vögel der Luft; und brachte

[Sie] zu Adam, um zu sehen, wie er sie nennen würde: und

was auch immer Adam genannt jedes Lebewesen, das [war]

Genesis Seite 2

der Name davon. {02.20} Und Adam gab Namen alle

Vieh und von der Luft auf das Geflügel und alle Tiere auf der

Feld; aber für den Menschen dort war keine Hilfe treffen gefunden

ihm. {2.21} Und Gott der HERR verursachte einen tiefen Schlaf zu fallen

bei Adam und er schlief, und er nahm eine seiner Rippen und

Stelle mit Fleisch geschlossen; {2.22} Und die Rippe,

das der Herr, Gott vom Menschen genommen hatte, machte er eine

Frau und brachte sie zu dem Menschen. {2.23} Und Adam

Dieser sagte, [ist] doch Bein von meinem Bein und Fleisch von meinem Fleisch:

Frau soll sie heißen, weil sie aus genommen wurde

Mann. {2.24} Darum wird ein Mann seinen Vater verlassen und seine

Mutter, und an seiner Frau anhangen, und sie werden sein

Fleisch. {02.25} Und sie waren beide nackt, der Mensch und sein

Frau, und schämten sich nicht.

{3: 1} Und die Schlange war listiger als alle Tiere auf

das Feld, das Gott der HERR gemacht hatte. Und er sprach zu

die Frau: Ja, sollte Gott gesagt: Ihr sollt nicht essen von jedem

Baum des Gartens?

{3: 2} Und die Frau sprach zu der Schlange: Wir essen kann

von den Früchten der Bäume im Garten: {3: 3} aber von den Früchten

des Baumes, der in der Mitte des Gartens [ist], hat Gott

Ye sagte, soll davon nicht essen, und ihr sollt es berühren, damit ihr

sterben. {3: 4} Und die Schlange sprach zu dem Weibe: Ihr sollt

sicherlich nicht sterben: {3: 5} Denn Gott, dass in dem Tage, da ihr wissen doth

davon essen, dann werden eure Augen aufgetan werden, und ihr werdet sein

als Götter, Gut und Böse zu kennen. {3: 6} Und wenn die

Frau sah, dass der Baum [war] gut zu essen, und dass es

[War] angenehm für die Augen, und ein Baum wäre zu machen

[Ein] klug, und sie nahm von seiner Frucht und aß, und

gab auch mit ihrem Mann bei ihr; und er aß. {3: 7}

Und die ihrer beiden Augen waren geöffnet, und sie wussten, dass

sie [waren] nackt; und flochten Feigenblätter zusammen und

machten sich Schürzen. {3: 8} Und sie hörten die Stimme

Gott, der Herr in der Kühle des Tages im Garten zu Fuß:

und Adam und seine Frau versteckten sich vor der Gegenwart

Gott, der Herr unter den Bäumen des Gartens. {3: 9}, und

Gott der HERR rief Adam zu und sprach zu ihm:

Wo [art] du? {03.10} Und er sprach: Ich hörte deine Stimme in

der Garten, und ich hatte Angst, weil ich [war] nackt; und ich

versteckte ich mich. {03.11} Und er sprach: Wer hat dir gesagt, dass du

[Wast] nackt? Hast du gegessen von dem Baum, von dem ich

dir geboten, dass du nicht essen solltest? {03.12} Und

sagte der Mann, die Frau, die du gegeben hast [zu sein] mit

mir, sie gab mir von dem Baum, und ich aß. {3.13} Und die

Jehova Gott sprach zu der Frau: Was [ist] dies [das] du

getan hast? Und das Weib sprach: Die Schlange hat mich betört,

und ich aß. {3.14} Und der HERR, Gott, den

Schlange: Weil du das getan hast, du [art] verflucht

vor allem Vieh und vor allen Tieren auf dem Felde; auf deine

Bauch sollst du gehen, und Staub sollst du fressen alle Tage von

dein Leben: {3:15} Und ich werde dich und die Feindschaft setzen zwischen

Frau und zwischen deinem Samen und ihrem Samen; es wird zertreten

deinen Kopf, und du sollst Bluterguss seine Ferse. {3.16} zu den

Frau, sagte er, ich werde stark dein Kummer vermehren und dein

Konzeption; in Trauer sollst du Kinder gebären; und

dein Verlangen [wird sein], um deinen Mann, und er wird herrschen über

dich. {3.17} Und zu Adam sprach er: Weil du hast

gehorchten der Stimme deines Weibes und hast von der gegessen

Baum, von dem ich dir gebot und sprach: Du sollst nicht essen

davon: verflucht [ist] der Acker um deinetwillen; mit Kummer sollst

du essen [von] alle Tage deines Lebens; {3.18} Dornen

und Disteln soll er dir tragen, und du sollst essen die

Kraut des Feldes; {3.19} Im Schweiße deines Angesichts sollst du

Brot essen, bis du wieder zu Erde zurückkehren; für von ihm bist

du genommen für Staub du [Kunst] und zum Staub wirst du

Rückkehr. {03.20} Und Adam nannte sein Weib Eva ist;

weil sie die Mutter aller Lebenden. {3.21} Unto Adam

auch und seiner Frau Gott, der Herr hat Röcke von Fellen,

und bekleidete sie. {3.22} Und Gott der HERR sprach: Siehe,

der Mann wird als einer von uns geworden, Gut und Böse zu wissen: und

Nun aber, daß er nicht ausstrecke seine Hand und breche auch von dem Baum des

Lebens und esse und lebe ewiglich: {3.23} Darum wird der Herr

Gott schickte ihn aus dem Garten von Eden her, bis, bis die

Boden aus dem er genommen wurde. {3.24} So fuhr er aus

der Mann; und er im Osten des Gartens Eden platziert

Cherubim und ein flammendes Schwert, das auf jede Weise gedreht, um

halten den Weg zum Baum des Lebens.

{4: 1} Und Adam erkannte sein Weib Eva; und sie wurde schwanger,

und gebar den Kain und sprach: Ich habe einen Mann aus der bekommen

HERR. {4: 2} Und sie gebar noch einmal seinen Bruder Abel. Und

Abel wurde ein Schafhirt, Kain aber wurde ein Ackermann von der

Boden. {4: 3} Und im Laufe der Zeit kam es zu passieren, dass

Kain brachte von der Frucht des Erdbodens ein Opfer opfern die

HERR. {4: 4} Und Abel, auch er brachte von den Erstlingen

seiner Herde und von ihrem Fett. Und der HERR sah

zu Abel und sein Opfer: {4: 5} aber auf Kain und zu

seine Opfer hat er nicht respektieren hatte. Kain sehr zornig,

und sein Gesicht fiel. {4: 6} Und der HERR sprach zu

Kain: Warum bist du ergrimmt? und warum ist dein Antlitz

gefallen? {4: 7} Wenn du gut tust, sollst du nicht akzeptiert werden?

und wenn du aber nicht fromm, liegt die Sünde vor der Tür. und zu

dich [wird sein] sein Wunsch, und du sollst Herrschaft über ihn. {4, 8}

Da redete Kain mit seinem Bruder Abel; und es geschah,

wenn sie auf dem Felde waren, dass Kain erhob sich gegen Abel

sein Bruder und tötete ihn.

{4: 9} Und der HERR sprach zu Kain: Wo [ist] Abel dein

Bruder? Und er sprach: Ich weiß nicht: [Am] ich meines Bruders

Torwart? {04.10} Und er sprach: Was hast du getan? die Stimme

von deinem Blut Bruder schreit zu mir von der Erde.

{04.11} Und nun [art] du von der Erde verflucht, die

hath öffnete den Mund, das Blut deines Bruders zu empfangen von

deine Hand; {04.12} Wenn du den Boden bebaust, so stellt er nicht

von nun an Ausbeute zu dir ihre Stärke; ein Flüchtling und ein

Vagabund sollst du sein auf der Erde. {4.13} Und Kain sagte

zu dem HERRN, [ist] Meine Strafe größer als ich ertragen kann.

{4.14} Siehe, du hast mich heute von der angetriebenen

Angesicht der Erde; und vor deinem Angesicht werde ich verborgen sein; und ich werde

sein ein unstet und flüchtig in der Erde; und es wird kommen

passieren, [dass] jeder, der mich findet, wird mich erschlagen.

{4.15} Und der HERR sprach zu ihm: Darum, wer

Kain erschlägt, Rache wird das Siebenfache auf ihn genommen werden.

Und der HERR machte ein Zeichen an Kain, daß jeder ihn zu finden,

sollte ihn töten.

{4.16} Kain ging aus der Gegenwart der aus

HERR, und im Lande Nod, östlich von Eden wohnte.

{4.17} Und Kain erkannte seine Frau; und sie wurde schwanger und

blank Enoch: und er baute eine Stadt und nannte den Namen

die Stadt nach dem Namen seines Sohnes Henoch. {4.18} Und zu

Henoch wurde Irad geboren: Irad zeugte Mehujael: und

Mehujael zeugte Methusael: und Methusael zeugte Lamech.

{4.19} Und Lamech nahm ihm zwei Frauen: den Namen

des einen [war] Adah, und der Name des anderen Zilla.

{04.20} Und Ada gebar Jabal er war der Vater wie

wohnen in Zelten, und [der wie haben] Rinder. {4.21} Und sein

Name Bruder [war] Jubal: Er war der Vater aller, die

Griff die Harfe und Orgel. {4.22} Und Zilla, auch sie kahl

Tubal- kain, ein instructer jeder artificer in Messing und Eisen:

und die Schwester von Thubalkain [war] Naamah. {4.23} Und

Lamech sprach zu seinen Frauen: Ada und Zilla, hört meine

Stimme; Ihr Weiber Lamechs, höret meine Rede, denn ich

getötet haben meine einen Mann für meine Wunde und einen jungen Mann

verletzen. {4.24} Wenn Kain versiebenfacht gerächt werden soll, wirklich

Page 3 Genesis

Lamech siebzig und das Siebenfache.

{04.25} Und Adam erkannte seine Frau wieder; und sie gebar ein

Sohn und nannte seinen Namen Seth: Für Gott, [sagte sie] hat

mir einen anderen Samen anstelle von Abel ernannt, den Kain

slew. {4.26} Und Seth ihm auch wurde ein Sohn geboren;

und er nannte seinen Namen Enos: dann fing man an zu rufen

der Name des Herrn.

{5: 1} Diese [ist] das Buch der Generationen von Adam. Im

der Tag, den Gott den Menschen schuf, in dem Bilde Gottes gemacht

er ihn; {5: 2} Mann und Frau schuf er sie; und

segnete sie und nannte ihren Namen Adam, am Tag, als

sie erstellt wurden.

{5: 3} Und Adam lebte hundertdreißig Jahre und

zeugte [einen Sohn] in seinem Gleichnis, nach seinem Bilde; und rief

seinen Namen Seth: {5: 4} Und die Tage Adams, nachdem er hatte

gezeugt Seth waren 800 Jahre, und er zeugte Söhne

und Töchter: {5: 5} Und alle Tage, dass Adam lebten, waren

930 Jahre, und starb. {5: 6} Und Seth

hundert und fünf Jahre gelebt und zeugte Enos: {5: 7} Und

Seth lebte, nachdem er Enos gezeugt 807

Jahre und zeugte Söhne und Töchter: {5: 8} Und alle Tage

von Seth waren 912 Jahre, und starb.

{5: 9} Und Enos lebte 90 Jahre und Kenan gezeugt:

{05.10} Und Enos lebte, nachdem er Kenan achthundert gezeugt

und 15 Jahre und zeugte Söhne und Töchter: {5.11} Und

alle Tage Enos waren 905 Jahre: und

er starb.

{5.12} Und Kenan lebte 70 Jahre und zeugte

Mahalaleel: {5.13} Und Kenan lebte, nachdem er zeugte

Mahalaleel 840 Jahre und zeugte Söhne

und Töchter: {5.14} Und alle Tage Kenans waren neun

hundertzehn Jahre, und er starb.

{5.15} Und Mahalaleel lebte sechzig und fünf Jahren und

zeugte Jared: {5.16} Und Mahalaleel lebte, nachdem er zeugte

Jared 830 Jahre und zeugte Söhne und

Töchter: {5.17} Und alle Tage Mahalaleels waren acht

hundertzweiundneunzig und fünf Jahre, und er starb.

{5.18} Und Jared lebte hundert sechzig und zwei Jahre,

und er zeugte Enoch: {5.19} Und Jared lebte, nachdem er zeugte

Henoch 800 Jahre und zeugte Söhne und Töchter;

{5.20} Und alle Tage von Jared waren 960

und zwei Jahre, und er starb.

{5.21} Und Henoch lebte fünfundsechzig Jahre und zeugte

Methusalem: {5.22} Und Henoch wandelte mit Gott, nachdem er

zeugte Methusalem 300 Jahre und zeugte Söhne und

Töchter: {5.23} Und alle Tage Henochs waren drei

hundertsechzig und fünf Jahren: {5.24} Und Henoch wandelte

mit Gott, und er [war] nicht; denn Gott nahm ihn. {05.25} Und

Methusalem lebte hundert achtzig und sieben Jahren und

begat Lamech: {5.26} Und Methusalem lebte, nachdem er zeugte

Lamech 780 und zwei Jahre und zeugte Söhne

und Töchter: {5.27} Und alle Tage von Methusalem waren

960 und neun Jahre, und er starb.

{5.28} Und Lamech lebte ein hundert achtzig und zwei

Jahre, gezeugt und einen Sohn: {5.29} Und er nannte seinen Namen

Noah und sprach: Das [gleiche] wird uns trösten über unsere

Arbeit und Mühe unserer Hände wegen des Erdbodens, die der

HERR hat fluchte. {5.30} Und Lamech lebte, nachdem er zeugte

Noah 590 und fünf Jahre und zeugte Söhne und

Töchter: {5.31} Und alle Tage Lamechs waren sieben

Hundert siebenundsiebzig Jahre, und er starb. {5.32} Und

Noah war 500 Jahre alt, und Noah zeugte Sem,

Ham und Japhet.

{6: 1} Und es geschah, als die Menschen vermehren begann

auf dem Gesicht der Erde, und Töchter wurden ihnen geboren,

{6: 2}, dass die Söhne von Gott sah die Töchter der Menschen, dass

sie [waren] Messe; und sie nahmen sie Weibern, welche sie

gewählt haben. {6: 3} Und der HERR sprach: Mein Geist soll nicht immer

streben mit den Menschen, für die er auch [ist] Fleisch noch Frist

hundertzwanzig Jahre. {6: 4} waren die Riesen in

die Erde in diesen Tagen; und auch danach, wenn die Söhne

Gott kam zu den Töchtern der Menschen in, und sie kahl

[Kinder], um ihnen die gleiche [wurde] Gewaltige, die

[Waren] von alten, die berühmten Männer.

{6: 5} Und Gott sah, dass die Schlechtigkeit des Menschen [war]

groß in der Erde, und [dass] jede Phantasie der

Gedanken seines Herzens [war] nur beständig böse. {6, 6}, und

es reute den HERRN, daß er auf der Erde den Menschen gemacht hatte,

und es schmerzte ihn in sein Herz. {6: 7} Und der HERR, ich

zerstören Mann, den ich aus dem Gesicht des Geschaffenen

Erde; beide Menschen und Tier, und das Gewürm und die

Vögel in der Luft; denn es reut mich, dass ich sie gemacht habe.

{6: 8} Aber Noah fand Gnade in den Augen des HERRN.

{6: 9} Diese [sind] die Generationen von Noah: Noah war ein

nur ein Mann [und] vollkommen in seinen Zeiten, [und] Noah

ging mit Gott. {06.10} Und Noah zeugte drei Söhne,

Sem, Ham und Japhet. {6.11} Die Erde war auch korrupt

vor Gott, und die Erde wurde mit Gewalt gefüllt. {6.12}

Und Gott sah die Erde, und siehe, sie war verderbt;

denn alles Fleisch hatte seinen Weg verderbt auf Erden. {6.13}

Und Gott sprach zu Noah: Das Ende alles Fleisch gekommen ist

vor mir; denn die Erde wird mit Gewalt durch gefüllt

Sie; und siehe, ich will sie verderben mit der Erde.

{6.14} Mache dir einen Kasten von Tannenholz; Zimmer sollst

du machen in der Arche, und sollst Tonhöhe es innen und außen

mit Pech. {6.15} Und dies [ist die Mode], die du sollst

machen es [von:] Die Länge der Arche [wird sein] dreihundert

Ellen, die Breite, fünfzig Ellen und die Höhe der Stadt

dreißig Ellen. {6.16} Ein Fenster sollst du die Arche machen,

und in einer Elle sollst du sie oben beenden; und die Tür des

Arche sollst du davon in die Seite gesetzt; [Mit] einem unteren, zweiten

und dritte [Geschichten] sollst du es machen. {6.17} Und siehe, ich,

auch ich, haben eine Flut von Wasser auf die Erde zu bringen, zu zerstören

alles Fleisch, bei dem der Atem des Lebens [ist], unter dem Himmel;

[Und] Alles, was [ist] in der Erde, soll sterben. {6.18} Aber

mit dir will ich meinen Bund; und du sollst kommen

in die Arche, du und deine Söhne und dein Weib und deine Söhne '

Weiber mit dir. {6.19} Und von allem Lebendigen, von allen

Fleisch, zwei von jeder [Art] sollst du in die Arche bringen, um

halten [sie] am Leben mit dir; sie sollen männlich und weiblich sein.

{6.20} Von den Vögeln nach ihrer Art, von dem Vieh nach seiner

Art und von allerlei Gewürm auf Erden nach seiner Art, zwei

von jeder [Art] werden zu dir kommen, zu halten [sie] am Leben.

{6.21} Und nimm dir von allen Lebensmitteln, die gegessen wird, und

du sollst sammeln [es] zu dir; und es wird für Nahrung für

dich, und für sie. {6.22} So tat Noah; nach allen

dass Gott ihm geboten hatte, also tat er.

{7: 1} Und der HERR sprach zu Noah, du und

dein Haus in die Arche; für dich ich aufrichtige gesehen haben, bevor

mir zu dieser Zeit. {7: 2} Von allem reinen Vieh sollst

ergreifen, um dich von Siebener, das Männchen und sein Weibchen: und

Tiere, die [sind] die Männchen und sein Weibchen nicht sauber durch zwei.

{7: 3} Von den Vögeln auch der Luft durch Siebener, die männliche und die

weiblich; Samen am Leben auf dem Antlitz der ganzen Erde zu halten.

Genesis Seite 4

{7: 4} Für noch über sieben Tage und ich werde es dazu führen, auf die zu regnen

Erde vierzig Tage und vierzig Nächte; und jede lebende Substanz

dass ich gemacht habe, werde ich vom Angesicht der Zerstörung

Erde. {7: 5} Und Noah nach tat alles zu, dass die

HERR gebot ihm. {7: 6} Und Noah [war] sechshundert

Jahre alt, als die Flut von Wasser auf der Erde war.

{7: 7} Und Noah ging hinein, und seine Söhne und seine Frau, und

Frauen seiner Söhne mit ihm in die Arche, weil der Gewässer

der Flut. {7: 8} Von dem reinen Vieh und den Tieren, die [sind]

nicht sauber, und von Vögeln und von allem, was kriecht

auf der Erde, {7: 9} ging es in zwei und zwei zu Noah

in die Arche, das männliche und das weibliche, wie Gott hatte

Noah geboten hatte. {7.10} Und es geschah nach sieben passieren

Tage, dass das Wasser der Flut auf der Erde waren.

{7.11} In dem sechshundertsten Jahr des Lebens Noahs, in der

zweiten Monat, am siebzehnten Tag des Monats, der gleiche

Tag waren alle Brunnen der großen Tiefe, und

die Fenster des Himmels öffneten sich. {7.12} Und der regen

war vierzig Tage und vierzig Nächte auf der Erde. {7.13} In der

selbigen Tage gingen Noah und Sem und Ham und

Japhet, die Söhne Noahs, und Noahs Frau und die drei

Frauen seiner Söhne mit ihnen in die Arche; {7.14} Sie, und

jedes Tier nach seiner Art, und alles Vieh nach seiner Art,

und alles Gewürm, das auf Erden kriecht nach

seine Art, und alle Vögel nach seiner Art, jeder Vogel von jeder

Sortieren. {7.15} Und sie gingen zu Noah in die Arche in zwei

und zwei von allem Fleisch, wobei [ist] der Atem des Lebens. {7.16}

Und sie, die in gingen, gingen in männlich und weiblich, von allem Fleisch,

wie Gott ihm geboten hatte, und der HERR schloß hinter ihm zu.

{7.17} Da kam die Sintflut vierzig Tage auf der Erde; und das

Wasser wuchsen und die Lade trugen, und es war anheben

über der Erde. {7.18} Und das Wasser herrschte, und waren

stark von der Erde erhöht; und die Arche ging auf die

Gesicht des Wassers. {7.19} Und die Wasser schwollen

sehr auf der Erde; und alle hohen Berge, dass

[Waren] unter dem ganzen Himmel bedeckt waren. {7.20}

Fünfzehn Ellen hoch ging das Gewässer über und das

Berge bedeckt waren. {7.21} Da ging alles Fleisch, daß

auf der Erde bewegt, an Vögeln, an Vieh und von

Vieh und von allerlei Gewürm, das auf die creepeth

Erde, und jeder Mann: {7:22} Alles in dessen Nase [war] der

Atem des Lebens, von allem, was in der trockenen [war] [Land] gestorben. {7.23}

Und jede lebende Substanz wurde zerstört, das war auf

das Gesicht der Erde, vom Menschen und Vieh, und die

Gewürm und die Vögel des Himmels; und sie waren

zerstört von der Erde, und Noah blieb nur [lebendig,]

und sie, dass [waren] mit ihm in der Arche. {7.24} Und die

Wasser nahmen hundertfünfzig Tage auf der Erde.

{8: 1} Und Gott gedachte Noah, und was jedes lebende,

und alle Rinder, die [war] mit ihm in der Arche, und Gott

machte einen Wind über die Erde fahren, und das Wasser

asswaged; {8: 2} Und die Brunnen der Tiefe und der

Fenster des Himmels gestoppt, und der regen vom Himmel

war verhalten; {8: 3} das Wasser wiederkam von außerhalb der

Erde immer mehr und nach dem Ende der hundertfünfzig

Tage wurde das Wasser nachgelassen. {8: 4} Und die Lade ruhte in der

siebten Monat, am siebzehnten Tag des Monats, auf

die Berge von Ararat. {8: 5} Und das Wasser zurückgegangen

kontinuierlich bis zum zehnten Monat; im zehnten [Monat] auf

die ersten [Tag] des Monats, waren die Spitzen der Berge

gesehen.

{8: 6} Und es geschah am Ende von vierzig Tagen, dass

Noah öffnete das Fenster der Arche, das er gemacht hatte:

{8: 7} Und er sandte einen Raben aus, die gingen hin und

her, bis das Gewässer wurden von der Erde ausgetrocknet. {8: 8}

Auch sandte er eine Taube von ihm, um zu sehen, ob die Wasser waren

vom Angesicht der Erde nachgelassen; {8: 9} Aber die Taube

Keine Ruhe für die Sohle ihres Fußes gefunden, und sie kam wieder zu

sich in die Arche, für die Gewässer [waren] auf dem Gesicht von der

ganze Erde: dann legte er seine Hand aus und nahm sie und

zog sie zu ihm in die Arche in. {8.10} Und er blieb

noch weitere sieben Tage; und dann sandte er die Taube aus

die Arche; {8.11} Und die Taube kam am Abend zu ihm in;

und siehe, in den Mund [war] ein Ölblatt pluckt aus: so Noah

wusste, dass das Wasser von der Erde weniger geworden war. {8.12}

Und er blieb noch weitere sieben Tage; und ließ eine Taube ausfliegen;

die zurück nicht wieder zu ihm nicht mehr.

{8.13} Und es geschah im sechshundertsten passieren und erste

Jahr, im ersten [Monat] die ersten [Tag] des Monats, der

Gewässer wurden von der Erde ausgetrocknet, und Noah entfernt

die Decke von der Arche und sah, und siehe, das Gesicht

der Boden war trocken. {8.14} Und im zweiten Monat, am

sieben und zwanzigsten Tag des Monats, war die getrocknete Erde.

{8.15} Und sprach Gott zu Noah und sprach: {8.16} Go

aus der Arche, du und dein Weib und deine Söhne und dein

Söhne Weiber mit dir. {8.17} mit dir ausgehen jedem

Lebewesen, die mit dir [ist], von allem Fleisch, [auch] von Geflügel,

und von Vieh und von allerlei Gewürm, das kriecht auf

die Erde; daß sie in der Erde züchten reichlich kann, und

Seid fruchtbar und vermehren auf der Erde. {8.18} Und Noah

her ging, und seine Söhne und seine Frau und die Frauen seiner Söhne

mit ihm: {8.19} jedes Tier, alles Gewürm, und

alle Vögel, [und] auch immer kriecht auf der Erde, nach

ihre Art, gingen aus der Arche hervor.

{8.20} Und Noah baute einen Altar dem HERRN; und

nahm von allerlei reinem Vieh und von allerlei reinem Geflügel und

opferte Brandopfer auf dem Altar. {8.21} Und der HERR

roch den lieblichen Geruch; Und der HERR sprach in seinem Herzen: Ich

wird nicht wieder auf den Boden um des Menschen willen nicht mehr verfluchen;

für die Phantasie des Herzens des Menschen [ist] das Böse aus seiner Jugend;

auch will ich schlagen wieder nicht mehr alles Leben, wie ich

getan haben. {8.22} Solange die Erde steht, Saatzeit und

Ernte, Frost und Hitze, Sommer und Winter, Tag

und Nacht soll nicht aufhören.

{9: 1} Und Gott segnete Noah und seine Söhne und sprach zu

ihnen: Seid fruchtbar und mehrt euch und füllt die Erde.

{9: 2} Und die Furcht und Schrecken vor euch soll sein

bei allen Tieren der Erde und über alle Vögel des

Luft, über alles, was da lebt und webt [auf], um die Erde und über alle die

Fische im Meer; in der Hand sind sie gegeben. {9: 3}

Alles, was sich für Sie wird sein Fleisch lebt; sogar

wie das grüne Kraut habe ich euch alles gegeben. {9: 4} Aber

Fleisch davon mit dem Leben, [das ist] das Blut genommen, so wird

ihr nicht essen. {9: 5} Und sicherlich dein Blut eures Lebens werde ich

erfordern; an der Hand jedes Tier werde ich es erfordern, und bei

die Hand des Menschen; an der Hand eines jeden, Bruder des Mannes werde ich

erfordern das Leben des Menschen. {9: 6} Wer Menschenblut vergießt,

durch den Menschen soll sein Blut vergossen werden; denn im Bilde Gottes

er den Menschen gemacht. {9: 7} Und du, seid fruchtbar und mehret euch;

hervorbringen reichlich in der Erde, und vermehren sich dort.

{9: 8} Und sprach Gott zu Noah und seinen Söhnen mit

ihn und sprach: {9: 9} Und ich, siehe, stelle ich meinen Bund

mit Ihnen, und mit deinem Samen nach dir; {9.10} Und mit

jedes lebende Wesen, das [ist] mit Ihnen, des Geflügels, der

Vieh und an allen Tieren der Erde bei euch; von allem, was

gehen aus der Arche, um allen Tieren der Erde. {9.11} Und ich

meinen Bund mit euch auf, Auch soll alles Fleisch

mehr durch die Wasser der Flut abgeschnitten werden; Auch soll

es mehr eine Flut sein, die Erde zu zerstören. {9.12} Und

Page 5 Genesis

Gott sprach: Das [ist] das Zeichen des Bundes, den ich machen

zwischen mir und euch und allen lebendigen Wesen, das [ist] mit

Sie auf ewig: {9:13} Ich habe tue mein Bogen in

die Wolke, und es soll ein Zeichen sein des Bundes zwischen

mir und der Erde. {9.14} Und es wird sich begeben, wenn ich

bringen eine Wolke über die Erde, so soll der Bogen in zu sehen

die Wolke: {9.15} Und ich will meinen Bund erinnern, die

[Ist] zwischen mir und euch und allen lebendigen Wesen aller

Fleisch; und das Wasser wird nicht mehr zu einer Flut an

zerstören alles Fleisch. {9.16} Und soll der Bogen in den Wolken sein;

und ich werde ihn ansehen, um, dass ich das ewige erinnern kann

Bund zwischen Gott und allen lebendigen Wesen von allem Fleisch

dass [ist] auf der Erde. {9.17} Und Gott sprach zu Noah,

Dies [ist] das Zeichen des Bundes, die ich festgestellt haben,

zwischen mir und allem Fleisch, das [ist] auf der Erde.

{9.18} Und die Söhne Noahs, die aus der Arche gingen,

waren Sem und Ham und Japhet: und Ham ist der Vater von

Kanaan. {9.19} Diese [sind] die drei Söhne Noahs und von

sie war die ganze Land besetzt. {9.20} Und Noah

begann [zu sein] ein Weingärtner, und er pflanzte einen Weinberg:

{9.21} Und er trank von dem Wein, und war betrunken; und er

wurde entblößt in seinem Zelt. {9.22} Und Ham, der Vater

Kanaans, sah die Blöße seines Vaters und berichtete es seinen beiden

Brüder ohne. {9.23} Sem und Jafet nahm ein

Kleid und legten [es] beide auf ihre Schultern und gingen

rückwärts und bedeckten die Blöße ihres Vaters; und

ihre Gesichter [waren] nach hinten, und sie sahen nicht ihres Vaters

Nacktheit. {9.24} Und Noah erwachte von seinem Wein und

wusste, was sein jüngster Sohn ihm getan hatte. {9.25} Und

er sagte, Verfluchten [sein] Kanaan; ein Knecht der Knechte wird er

sein zu seinen Brüdern. {9.26} Und er sprach: Gepriesen [be] die

Herr, der Gott Sem; und Kanaan sei sein Knecht.

{9.27} Gott wird Japhet vergrößern, und er wird in die wohnen

Hütten des Sem; und Kanaan sei sein Knecht.

{9.28} Und Noah nach der Sintflut lebten dreihundert

50 Jahre. {9.29} Und alle Tage von Noah waren neun

hundertfünfzig Jahre, und er starb.

{10: 1} Nun sind diese [sind] die Generationen der Söhne

Noah, Sem, Ham und Japhet, und zu ihnen waren Söhne

geboren nach der Flut. {10: 2} Die Söhne Japhet; Gomer,

und Magog, Madai, Javan, Thubal,

Mesech und Tiras. {10: 3} Und die Söhne Gomer;

Aschkenas und Rifat und Togarma. {10: 4}, und die

Kinder von Javan; Elisa, Tharsis, Kittim und Dodanim.

{10: 5} Durch das waren die Inseln der Heiden unterteilt in

ihr Land; jeder nach seiner Zunge, nach ihren Familien,

in ihren Nationen.

{10: 6} Und die Söhne Hams; Kusch und Mizraim, und

Phut und Kanaan. {10: 7} Und die Kinder von Chus; Seba,

Hevila Sabtha, Raghma und Sabtechah: und die

Söhne Raghmas; Saba und Dedan. {10: 8} Und Kusch zeugte

Nimrod: Er begann ein Gewaltiger auf der Erde zu sein. {10: 9}

Er war ein gewaltiger Jäger vor dem HERRN; darum ist es

Wie Nimrod sagte der mächtige Jäger vor dem HERRN.

旧约全书

1创世记

摩西的第一本书，叫做创世纪

{1：1}起初，神创造天地和

地球。 {1：2}地是空虚混沌;和

黑暗[是]在深的脸。精神和

上帝在水面的脸上掠过。

{1：3}神说，要有光，就有了

光。 {1：4}神看光，[是]好：与

神从光暗分开了。 {1：5}神

称光为昼，称暗为夜。和

有晚上，有早晨，这是第一天。

{1：6}神说，要有在中间有一个苍穹

水域，并让它从水域划分的水域。

{1：7}神就造出空气，并划分水域

从水域的，[是]苍穹下

苍穹上述[是]：它是如此。 {1：8}神

称空气为天。而晚上，

早晨，是第二日。

{1：9}神说，天下的水要

聚集到一处，使旱[土地]

显示：事就这样成了。 {} 1:10神称旱地[土地]

地球;而聚集在一起的水域称为他

海洋：神看着[是]好。 {} 1:11神说，

让大地带来了草，在结种子的菜蔬，[和]

果树其类水果高产，其种子[是]在

本身，在地上：它是如此。 {} 1:12和地球

发生了青草，[和]结种子的菜蔬各从其类。

和树果高产，其种子[是]本身，后

他的那种：神看着[是]好。 {} 1:13而且

晚上，有早晨，是第三日。

{C14}神说，要有在苍穹灯

天上来划分天从夜;让他们

为标志，定节令，日子，年岁：

{} 1:15而且让他们成为灯的苍穹

天堂在地上给光：它是如此。 {} 1:16

神造了两个大灯;其道大光统治

一天，较小的光统治夜：他做]明星

也。 {1时17分}神中设置它们的苍穹

天堂在地上给光，{} 1:18和统治

白天和过夜，并从光分

黑暗：神看着[是]好。 {C19}而

晚上，有早晨，是第四日。 {} 1:20和

神说，水带出丰富的运动

有生命的物，和家禽[即]可飞以上

地球在天上的开放天空。 {} 1:21神

创造了巨大的鲸鱼，每一个活物游动，

其中水域带来了丰富，各从其类，

每翼禽与其类：神看着[它

是]好。 {} 1:22神就赐福给他们，说，

生养众多，并在充满海中的水，并让

鸡繁衍在地球上。 {} 1:23有晚上和

早晨，是第五日。

{1点24}神说，地要生出活

在他的善良，牛生物和昆虫，以及兽

其类地球：它是如此。 {} 1:25神

造出野兽各从其类。牛后

他们的善良，以及之后在地上爬的每一件事情

他的那种：神看着[是]好。

{} 1:26神说，我们要照着我们的形像，

我们的肖像后：让他们有统治鱼

大海，并在空中的鸟，地上的牲畜，

和全地，并在每一个蠕动的东西，

爬在地上。 {} 1:27神就创造了人他

[自己]的形象，神的形象造的，他他。公

女，他创造了他们。 {1时28}神就赐福给他们，

神对他们说，要生养众多，遍满

地球，并制服它;又有统治的鱼

海，空中的鸟，和每一个以上生活

地上所游动的事情。

{} 1:29神说，看哪，我给你的每

药草种子轴承，其中[是]在全地上，

和一切树上，在这[是]树高产水果

种子;你应当承担的肉。 {}一点半到并各样走兽

地上的，和空中的飞鸟，和每一件事

所爬 在地上，其中[有]生命，[我有

鉴于]每菜蔬肉类：它是如此。 {} 1:31和

神看他做每一件事情，不料，[是]

很好。有晚上，有早晨，是第六

天。

{2：1}这样，天地万物都完成，

所有的主机他们。 {2：2}在第七日神

结束了他，他做了工作;他上休息

所有他的工作第七天，他做了。 {2:3}

神赐福给第七日，定为圣：因为

在它他从他的上帝创造工作安息

并提出。

{2：4}这些[是]在天上的和代

当他们被创造，在天大地耶和华

上帝创造了地球和天空，{2：5}而且每个厂

本场之前，它是在地球上，和的一切的菜蔬

前场长大，因为耶和华神还没有它造成

降雨在地上，和[有]没有人耕地

地面。 {2：6}但有上升从地球是雾，

浇水地面全脸。 {2：7}耶和华

上帝造人[的]地面的灰尘，呼吸

进入他的鼻孔呼吸的生命;他就成了一个活

灵魂。

{2：8}耶和华神在东立了一个园子

伊甸园;在那里，他把他造的人。 {2：9}

和出地面的在耶和华神每增长

树是悦人的眼目，好作食物。那个树

生活还在花园中间，和树的

善和恶的知识。 {} 2:10有河出去的

伊甸园花园浇水;从那里它被分开了，

并成为分为四道。 {} 2:11第一的名

[是]皮松：即[是]它它戴在全地

哈腓拉，其中[有]金; {} 2:12的，这个黄金

土地[是]好：有[是]普渡拉克和红玛瑙。

{2时13}第二道河的名字[是]基训的

同样[是]这是戴在埃塞俄比亚的全地。

{} 2:14而第三条河的名字[是]希底结：是

[是]在亚述的东边。而

第四道河[是]幼发拉底河。 {2点15分}耶和华神了

该名男子，并把他变成伊甸园打扮它，

保留它。 {} 2:16，耶和华神吩咐他，

他说，你可以随意吃园中各样树上的：

{} 2:17但善恶知识树上的果子，

在当天为你eatest其：你不可吃的

必定死。

{} 2:18耶和华神说，[它]不好的

人独居;我会让他为他造一个配偶帮助。

{2点19}和流出地的神每形成

现场，和空中的飞鸟兽;领

[他们]对亚当，看他如何称呼他们，

凡亚当给每一个活物，那[是]

创世纪第2页

它们的名称。 {} 2:20亚当给了名的所有

牲畜和空中的飞鸟和的走兽

领域;但对那人没有发现一个配偶帮助

他。 {} 2:21，耶和华神使深度睡眠下跌

在亚当和他睡了;于是取下他的一条肋骨，和

又把肉合起来代替其; {} 2:22的肋骨，

其中耶和华神就用那人身上所，做一个他

女人，领她到那人跟前。 {} 2:23亚当

说，这[是]现在我骨中的骨，肉中的肉：

可以称她为女人，因为她被取出

人。 {} 2:24因此，人要离开他的父亲和他的

妈的，必向他的妻子连合，他们要为一个

肉。 {2时25分}他们二人赤身露体，该名男子和他的

老婆，并不羞耻。

{3：1}现在惟有蛇比田野一切的活物更狡猾

耶和华神所造的领域。他对说：

女人，岂是神说，不许你们吃的每

花园里的树？

{3：2}女人对蛇说，我们可以吃，

园中树上的果子：{3：3}不过的水果

树这[是]在花园之中的，神赐

说，你们不可吃，也不可摸，免得你们

死。 {3：4}蛇对女人说，你们要

不一定死：{3：5}因为神知道，在你们一天

吃的，那么你的眼睛就明亮了，你们便

如神能知道善恶。 {3：6}而当

女人见那棵树[是]好作食物，而且它

[是]悦人的眼目，且是可喜爱的，能使

[一]有智慧，就摘下果子物，并没有吃，

同时又给她丈夫，她丈夫;他就吃了。 {3:7}

他们二人的眼睛就明亮了，才知道

他们[是]赤身露体他们拿无花果树的叶子，

自己编作裙子。 {3：8}他们听到的声音

耶和华神走在这一天凉花园：

和亚当和他的妻子躲在距离的存在

耶和华神在园里的树木之中。 {3：9}和

耶和华神对亚当调用，并且对他说，

你在哪儿？ {3时10}他说，我听见你的声音在

花园里，我就害怕，因为我[是]赤身露体和我

藏了。 {} 3:11他说，谁告诉你，因为你

[赤身赤身露？莫非你吃树 上的果子，我为这事

吩咐叫你不能吃？ {} 3:12和

该男子说，就是你赐给[是]的女人

我，她给我的树，我就吃了。 {} 3:13而且

耶和华神对女人说，是什么[是]这[即]你

所行的事？女人说，那蛇引诱我，

我就吃了。 {} 3:14，耶和华神对说：

蛇，你既作了这事，就必[艺术]诅咒

以上所有的牲畜和田野的走兽以上;在你

肚子那里去，和灰尘，你必吃的日子，

你的生活：{3:15}我又要叫你和敌意之间

女人之间，以及你的后裔和她的后裔。要伤

你的头，你要伤他的脚跟。 {} 3:16献给

女人说，我将极大地乘以你的悲伤和你

概念;在悲伤你要带出的孩子;和

你的欲望[应]向你的丈夫，他要统治

你。 {G17}又对亚当说，你既

听从妻子的声音，吃得饱的

树，我吩咐你说，你不可吃

它：诅咒[是]地为你的缘故;在悲伤必

你吃[中]它你生活的所有日子; {} 3:18也荆棘

和蒺藜应生出你以外。你也必吃

该领域的菜蔬。 {} 3:19在你的脸，你必汗

吃面包，直到你归了土;对于出它赤身

你采取：粉尘你[艺术]就对灰尘，你必

返回。 {} 3:20亚当给他妻子起名叫夏娃;

因为她是众生之母。 {} 3:21对亚当

还和他妻子耶和华神使皮大衣，

衣服给他们穿。 {} 3:22耶和华神说，看哪，

那人已经与我们相似，能知道善恶和

现在恐怕他伸手又摘树上的果子

生活，吃，就永远活着：{} 3:23所以耶和华

神便打发他出伊甸园，耕种

地从那里他被带到。 {} 3:24于是把他赶出去

男人;又在伊甸园的东边

智天使和火焰的剑变成各种方式，以

把守生命树的道路。

{4：1}亚当夏娃知道他的妻子;她就怀孕，

和裸该隐，说，我从得到一个男人

主。 {4：2}又生了弟弟亚伯。和

亚伯是牧羊的，该隐是在A分蘖

地面。 {4：3}而在时间的过程中，它来传递，这

该隐拿地的果子献给祭

主。 {4：4}亚伯，他也带来的生的

他的羊群其脂肪和。耶和华不得不尊重

对亚伯和他的供：{4：5}但该隐和

他的供不尊重。该隐就发怒，

他的相貌下跌。 {4：6}耶和华吩咐说：

该隐，你为什么发怒？为什么是你脸上

堕落？ {4：7}如果你所作好了，你必不被接受？

你若行得不好，罪就伏在门前。而对

你[应]他的愿望，并在他身上你必治。 {4：8}

该隐与他兄弟亚伯说话：和它来通过，

当他们在田间。该隐起来打亚伯

他的弟弟，把他杀了。

{4：9}耶和华对该隐，其中[是]阿贝尔你说

哥哥？他说，我不知道：[AM]我兄弟的

门将？ {4点10}他说，你作的是什么事呢？声音

的你兄弟的血哀求我从地上。

{} 4:11现在[艺术]你从地上，大骂这

开了口，从接受你兄弟的血

你的手; {} 4:12当你有tillest地面，不得

今后产量告诉你她的实力;一个逃犯和一个

流浪汉你必在地上。 {} 4:13该隐说：

耶和华，我的刑罚[是]大于我所能承受的。

{} 4:14看哪，你如今赶我离开这从

地球的面;从你的脸应该怎么可以隐藏起来;我自

是一个逃犯，并在地球上飘荡;并应来

通过，[这]每一个遇见我的必杀我。

{} 4:15耶和华对他说，凡

杀该隐，报复应采取七倍他。

耶和华就给该隐立一个记号，免得人遇见他

就杀他。

{} 4:16该隐与从的面前出去

耶和华，住在挪得之地，在伊甸园的东边。

{} 4:17该隐与妻子同房她怀了孕，

生了以诺。他建造了一座城，叫的名字

这座城市，他的儿子，以诺的名字后。 {} 4:18又对

诺生IRAD：和IRAD生Mehujael：和

Mehujael生Methusael：和Methusael生拉麦。

{} 4:19拉麦娶了两个妻子：名称

所述一个的[是]亚大，另一个齐拉的名称。

{} 4:20亚大生的Jabal：他如父

住在帐篷里，和[如具有]牛。 {} 4:21和他

哥哥的名字成了]犹八。他是一切如父

处理竖琴和器官。 {} 4:22洗拉，她还裸露

Tubal-该隐，在铜，铁每一个设计者的instructer：

和土八该隐的妹妹[是]拿玛。 {} 4:23和

拉麦对他的妻子说，亚大，洗拉说，听我的

语音;你们拉麦的妻子，听我的演讲。我

把他杀一个人伤我，一个小伙子到我的

伤害。 {4时24分}如果该隐遭报七倍，真正做到

第3页创世纪

拉麦七十七倍。

{} 4:25亚当又与妻子同房她生了一个

儿子，给他的名字塞思：为上帝，[她说，]祂所

另给我立代替亚伯，因为该隐

杀了他。 {} 4:26和塞特，他也生了一个儿子;

并给他起名叫挪士。那时候，人才时致电

耶和华的名字。

{5：1}这[是]亚当的后代的书。在

上帝造人，在上帝的形像当天发

他他。 {5：2}男造女，他他们。和

神赐福给他们，称他们的亚当，在白天的时候

他们创建的。

{5：3}亚当活到一百三十岁，

生[儿子]在他自己的肖像，他的形象后;并呼吁

他的名字塞思：{5：4}亚当的日子他有后

独生塞特八百年，生了儿子

女儿：{5：5}和所有的日子，亚当共活了

930年就死了。 {5：6}塞特

活到一百五十岁，生了伊诺斯：{5：7}和

塞特活他生后挪士807

年，并且生儿养女：{5：8}和所有的日子

塞特是912年就死了。

{5：9}以挪活到九十岁，生了该南：

{} 5:10以挪活，他生了该南八百后

十五年了，生儿养女：{} 5点11以及

挪士共活了905年：和

他死了。

{} 5:12该南活到七十岁，生了

玛勒：{} 5:13该南活他生后

玛勒840年，生了儿子

女儿：{} 5:14众彩南天九个

一百一十岁就死了。

{5时15}玛勒列活到六十五岁，

生了雅列{} 5:16玛勒列活他生后

贾里德830年，生了儿子，

女儿：{} 5:17玛勒列和所有的日子八

五百九十五岁就死了。

{5时18}雅列活到一百六十二岁，

生了以诺：{} 5:19雅列活他生后

以诺800年，并生儿养女：

{5时20}和所有的贾里德日子九百六十

两年就死了。

{5时21}以诺活到六十五岁，生了

玛士撒拉：{} 5:22以诺后，他与神同行

生了玛土撒拉三百年，并且生儿子和

女儿：{} 5:23和所有的天诺的三个

三百六十五岁{} 5:24以诺走

与神：他[是]没有;上帝带他。 {} 5:25和

玛土撒拉活到一百八十七岁，

生了拉麦{} 5:26玛土撒拉活他生后

拉麦了七百八十二年，并且生儿

女儿：{} 5:27玛土撒拉和所有的日子

九百六十九岁就死了。

{} 5:28拉麦活到一百八十两

年，生了一个儿子{} 5:29他叫他的名字

诺亚说，这[同]应安慰我们关于我们

工作和辛劳因地我们手中，这对

耶和华咒诅。 {} 5:30拉麦活他生后

诺亚五百九十五年，生了儿子，

女儿：{} 5:31和所有的日子拉麦七

一百七十七岁就死了。 {} 5:32和

挪亚五百岁：和挪亚生了闪，

含，雅弗。

{6：1}，它来传递，当人开始多起来

在地球上，又生女儿的告诉他们说，

{6：2}那神的儿子们看见人的女子说

他们[是]公平的;他们把他们所有这一切，他们的妻子

选择。 {6：3}耶和华说，我的灵就不永远

力争与男人，对于他也[是]肉，然而他的日子

还可到一百二十年。 {6：4}有豪门

地球在那些日子里，并且还在这之后，当的子

神就进去见人的女子，他们裸

[孩子]给他们，同样的[开始]勇士这

著名的老男人[是]。

{6：5}上帝看到人类的邪恶[是]

伟大的大地，[这]的每一个想象

他的心脏的想法[是]恶。 {6：6}和

它悔改耶和华，他已经在地球上造人，

它忧伤在他的心脏。 {6：7}耶和华说，我

会破坏人就是我从的脸上创建

地球;无论是人，兽，并昆虫，以及

天上的飞鸟;它后悔了我，我取得了他们。

{6：8}惟有挪亚蒙恩在耶和华的眼睛。

{6：9}这些[是]诺亚的后代：诺亚是一个

只是男人[和]在他的几代完善，[和]诺亚

走神。 {} 6:10挪亚生了三个儿子，

闪，含，雅弗。 {} 6:11地球也是腐败

在上帝面前，和地球充满了暴力。 {}六时12

神观看世界，见是败坏了;

对于所有的肉都败坏了他在地上的方式。 {} 6:13

神说对挪亚，凡有血气的结尾来了

在我面前;因为地上通过充满暴力

他们;看哪，我将摧毁它们与地球。

{} 6:14你让要用歌斐木造一只方舟;客房必

你使约柜，必间距它内部和外部

用沥青。 {} 6:15这[是时尚]你所要

使其[中：]方舟的长度[应]三百

肘，这五十肘的广度，以及它的高度

三十肘。 {6点16}一个窗口，你必使方舟，

并在一肘，你必完成它上面;和的门

方舟你必在其侧设置; [有]较低，第二，

和第三[故事]难道你做到这一点。 {} 6:17看哪，我，

连我，不要把在地球洪水泛滥，毁灭

所有的肉，其中[是]生命的气息，从天下;

[和]每一件事，[是]在地上的人死亡。 {} 6:18但是

与你我将建立我的盟约;都必

进入方舟，你和你的儿子，你的妻子和你儿子的

妻子与你同在。 {6点19}和所有的一切生物

肉，两人每[分页]追讨，你带进方舟，以

保持[他们]活着与你同在他们应是男性和女性。

{} 6:20飞鸟各从其类，和牛后，他们的

善良，他的那种地上的一切昆虫后，二

每一个[分页]必来见你，让（他们）还活着。

{6点21}并采取你对你所吃的所有食物，并

你要收集[吧]你。它应是食物

你，并为他们。 {} 6:22因此挪亚;根据所有

神吩咐他，所以他才。

{7：1}耶和华对挪亚说，你和所有

你的房子进入方舟。为你，我见过义

我这一代。 {7：2}凡洁净的畜类，你要

拿去由七人榄球赛，男和他的女性：和

那野兽[是]不洁净的，在一公一母。

{7：3}由七人榄球赛，男性和飞鸟也的空气

女;可以留种在全地上活着。

创世纪第4页

{7：4}因为再过七天，我将导致它在雨中

地球四十天四十夜;和每一个活物

把我所造的，都从的除灭

地球。 {7：5}挪亚就照你们所有的

耶和华所吩咐他的。 {7：6}挪亚[是] 600

岁的时候，洪水泛滥在地上。

{7：7}挪亚就和他的儿子，和他的妻子，

他的儿子们"与他的妻子，进入方舟，因为水域

洪水。 {7：8}洁净的畜类，和野兽的那[是]

不干净，飞鸟，和每一件事所爬

在地上，{7：9}有去两两对挪亚

进入方舟，男性和女性，正如神所

吩咐挪亚的。 {7点10分}它来到七点后传

天，那洪水泛滥在地上。

{} 7:11在挪亚生活的六百岁，在

第二个月，当月十七日那一天，同样的

一天，大渊打散所有的喷泉和

天上的窗户也敞开了。 {} 7:12雨淋

在地上四十天四十夜。 {7:13}在

正当那日，挪亚，闪，含，

雅弗，挪亚的儿子，挪亚的妻子和三个

他的儿子，都进入方舟的妻子; {} 7:14他们，和

其类走兽，各从其类。一切牲畜，

和每一个蠕动的东西后，在地上爬

他的善良，他的那种后飞鸟，每每只鸟

分类。 {} 7:15他们进去见诺亚进入方舟，二

和两个所有的肉，其中[是]生命的气息。 {} 7:16

他们的走了进去，在凡有血肉的男性和女性去了，

正如神所吩咐他：耶和华关他进去。

{7点17}洪水泛滥在地上四十天和

水域增加，裸了方舟，这是举起

在大地之上。 {} 7:18水势浩大，并且是

在地上大大增加;方舟去的时

面对水域。 {} 7:19水势浩大

好生在地上;和所有的高山，那

[是]整个天下，都淹没了。 {} 7:20

十五肘做了水势和

高山都淹没了。 {} 7:21和所有的肉死了

移动在地上，既有鸡的，和牛，和

兽，并经所爬的一切昆虫

天地之间，每个人：{} 7时22分在所有的鼻孔[是]的

生命的气息，一切，在干燥[是] [土地]死亡。 {} 7:23

和每一个活物被摧毁这是在

地面，连人带，和牛，以及面对

昆虫，并天上的飞鸟;和他们

从地上除灭了，诺亚只剩[活着，]

他们在方舟[是]他。 {} 7:24而且

水势浩大，在地上共一百五十天。

{8：1}神记念挪亚，和每一个活着的东西，

和所有在方舟里的[是]和他的牛。神

做了一个风传过来的大地，水

asswaged; {8：2}喷泉深和也

天上的窗户都停了下来，天上的大雨

受到抑制; {8：3}而水从返回

地球不断：与一百五十结束后

天水域被减弱。 {8：4}方舟在休息

七月份，在本月十七日，在

亚拉腊山上。 {8：5}水势下降

直到连续第十一个月：在第十[本月]上

每月的第一个[日]，是大山的顶部

看到。

{8：6}并且它来在四十天通过，即

挪亚开他所造的方舟的窗户：

{8：7}他就差一只乌鸦，它出去并

来回，直到水从地上干涸。 {8：8}

他又放出一只鸽子去，要看看水是

从离地面的面减弱; {8：9}但鸽子

发现没有休息，她的脚底，她对返回

他进入方舟，为水域[是]上的脸

整个大地：然后他伸出手，拉住她，

拉她对他进入方舟。 {} 8:10他住

又等了七天;又一次，他就差鸽子出

方舟。 {} 8:11而且鸽子进来他在晚上;

，不料，在她的嘴里[是]橄榄叶pluckt关闭，挪亚

知道，水从地球消退。 {} 8:12

他又等了七天打发了鸽子;

这回不会再对他了。

{} 8:13它排在第六百通过与第一

今年，在第一[月]第[日]本月中，

水从地上干了。挪亚撤去

方舟的盖观看，不料，面对

地面干燥。 {} 8:14并在第二个月，在

本月七，二十日，地就都干了。

{} 8:15神对挪亚说，{} 8:16围棋

方舟，你和你的妻子和你的儿子，和你的来回

儿子的妻子与你同在。 {} 8:17来回带同你的每

活物了[是]与你同在，所有的肉，禽的[全部]，

和牛的和，即在爬的一切昆虫

地球;它们可以在地球大量繁殖，并

有收获，在地上繁衍。 {8时18}挪亚

出去，和他的儿子，和他的妻子和他的儿子的妻子

他：{} 8:19各样走兽，一切昆虫，和

飞鸟，[和]任何爬在地上，后

它们的种类，也都出了方舟。

{} 8:20挪亚建造耶和华的坛;和

把凡洁净的畜类，并且每一个干净的家禽，并

在坛上献燔祭。 {} 8:21，耶和华

闻那馨香;耶和华在他的心脏说，我

不会再咒诅地因人的缘故;

对于人的心脏的想象力[是]从他的青年邪恶;

也不会，我再次击打任何更多的每一件事情的生活，因为我

完成了。 {} 8:22地还存留，发展阶段和

收获，和冷，热，夏天和冬天，日

和夜间不得终止。

{9：1}神赐福给挪亚和他的儿子，对说：

其中，要生养众多，遍满了地。

{9：2}和你的恐惧和你的恐惧应

在地上的走兽，并呼吁的飞鸟

空气中，在所有的游动者身上的泥土，并在全

海鱼类;在你手里有他们交付。 {9：3}

那活着须肉你的每移动的东西;甚至

作为菜蔬有我给你所有的东西。 {9：4}但是，

肉用其一生，[是]它的血，应

你们不可吃。 {9：5}而且你肯定你生命中的血液会我

要求;在每一个野兽的手将我需要它，并在

人的手;在每个人的弟弟的手将我

要求人的生命。 {9：6}：凡流人人的血，

必被人所他有流血，因为神的形象，

他做的人。 {9：7}你们，你们要生养众多;

带出丰富的大地，乘在其中。

{9：8}神晓谕挪亚和他的儿子

他说，{9：9}我看哪，我建立我的盟约

你，并与你后你的种子; {} 9:10并与

每一个活物，[是]与你，飞鸟，的

牛，并与你地上的走兽的;从所有

走出方舟，地上的走兽。 {} 9:11我

将建立我与你立约;凡有血肉

更多的由洪水切断;也不得

有没有更多的是毁灭地球洪水。 {} 9:12和

第5创世纪

神说，[是]立约，我做的记号

我和你，每一个活物之间[是]与

你，为永久代：{} 9:13我把我的弓

云，它应是一间约的记号

我和大地。 {9点14}而且应当成为过去，当我

使云彩盖地，这把弓应被视为

云计算：{} 9:15，我会记得我的约，这

[是]我和你和所有的活物之间

肉;大水必不再成为洪水

销毁所有的肉。 {9点16}和弓应在云;

我会看它时，我可能还记得永恒

上帝和各样有血肉的活物所立的约

这[是]在地上。 {} 9:17神就对挪亚说，

这[是]立约的记号，我已经建立

我和所有的肉是间[是]在地上。

{} 9:18挪亚的儿子就是方舟第四，

就是闪，含，雅弗：和火腿是父亲

迦南。 {} 9:19这些[是]挪亚的三个儿子和

他们是整个地球9:19。 {} 9:20挪亚

开始[是]农夫，他栽了一个葡萄园：

{} 9:21他喝的酒，便醉;和他

在他的帐篷里赤着身子。 {} 9:22火腿和，父亲

迦南，看到父亲的下体，并告诉他的两个

弟兄。 {9时23}于是闪和雅弗了一

服装，奠定[它]在肩上，走了

落后，涵盖了父亲的下体;和

他们的脸[是]落后，没有看见他们的父亲

下体。 {9时24分}挪亚醒了酒，和

知道小儿子向他所作的事。 {} 9:25和

他说，诅咒[是]迦南;仆人的仆人，他应

是给他的弟兄。 {} 9:26他说，愿[是]的

闪的神;迦南作他的奴仆。

{} 9:27愿神使雅弗，他应在住

闪的帐篷;迦南作他的奴仆。

{} 9:28挪亚生活在洪水过后三百

五十年。 {9时29}和所有挪亚共活了九

一百五十年就死了。

{10：1}现在，这些[是]的儿子的后代

挪亚，闪，含，雅弗：对他们是儿子

洪水后出生。 {10：2}雅弗的儿子;篾，

和玛，以及代，雅完，以及输卵管，和

米设，提拉。 {10：3}歌篾的儿子。

Ashkenaz和Riphath，陀迦玛。 {10：4}而

雅完的儿子。利沙，他施，基提，多单。

{10：5}通过这些人的后裔在分裂的小岛

他们的土地;每个人他的舌头后，他们的家人后，

在他们的国家。

{10：6}含的儿子。古实，麦西，以及

弗，迦南。 {10：7}古实的儿子。西巴，

哈腓拉，撒弗他，拉玛，撒弗提迦和

拉玛的儿子。示巴，底但。 {10：8}古实生了

尼姆罗德：他开始成为一个强大的一个在地上。 {10：9}

Viejo Testamento

Página 1 Génesis

El primer libro de Moisés, llamado Génesis

{1: 1} En el principio creó Dios los cielos y la

tierra. {1: 2} Y la tierra estaba desordenada y vacía; y

oscuridad [era] sobre la faz del abismo. Y el espíritu de

Dios se movía sobre la faz de las aguas.

{1: 3} Y dijo Dios: Sea la luz; y fue la

ligero. {1: 4} Y vio Dios que la luz, que [era] bueno; y

Dios separó la luz de la oscuridad. {1: 5} Y Dios

llamó a la luz Día, ya las tinieblas llamó Noche. Y

la noche y la mañana del primer día.

{1: 6} Y dijo Dios: Haya expansión en medio

de las aguas, para que separe las aguas de las aguas.

{1: 7} E hizo Dios la expansión, y separó las aguas

lo que [eran] debajo de la expansión de las aguas que

[Eran] sobre la expansión: y fué así. {1: 8} Y Dios

llama a la expansión Cielos. Y fue la tarde y la

por la mañana el día segundo.

{1: 9} Y dijo Dios: Que las aguas debajo de los cielos

reunido a un mismo lugar, y dejar que el [la tierra] seca

aparece: y fué así. {01:10} Y llamó Dios a la [tierras] seca

Tierra; ya la reunión de las aguas llamó

Mares: y vió Dios que [era] bueno. {01:11} Y Dios dijo:

Produzca la tierra hierba verde, hierba que dé semilla, [y]

el árbol de fruto que dé fruto según su género, que su semilla [es] en

él, sobre la tierra: y fue así. {01:12} Y la tierra

produjo hierba, [y] la hierba que da semilla según su naturaleza,

y árbol que da fruto, cuya semilla [estaba] en él, según

su especie: y vió Dios que [era] bueno. {01:13} Y la

tarde y la mañana el día tercero.

{} Uno y catorce Y dijo Dios: Haya lumbreras en el firmamento

de los cielos para separar el día de la noche; y hacerles

por señales, y para las estaciones, y para días y años;

{} Una y cuarto y sean por lumbreras en la expansión de la

cielo, para dar luz sobre la tierra: y fué así. {1:16}

E hizo Dios las dos grandes lumbreras; la lumbrera mayor para gobernar el

día, y la lumbrera menor para gobernar la noche: [hizo] las estrellas

además. {1:17} Y las puso Dios en la expansión de los

cielo, para dar luz sobre la tierra, {01:18} Y para gobernar sobre

el día y en la noche, y para separar la luz de la

oscuridad Y vio Dios que [era] bueno. {01:19} Y la

tarde y la mañana el día cuarto. {} Y una y veinte

Dios dijo: Que las aguas para producir abundante a la mudanza

criatura que tiene la vida, y aves [que] pueden volar por encima de la

la tierra en la abierta expansión de los cielos. {01:21} Y Dios

las grandes ballenas, y toda criatura viviente que se mueve,

el que las aguas produjeron según su género,

y toda ave alada según su especie: y vió Dios que [se

era bueno. {1:22} Y Dios los bendijo, diciendo: Sea

fecundos y multiplicaos, y llenad las aguas en los mares, y las

las aves se multipliquen en la tierra. {01:23} Y fue la tarde y la

por la mañana el día quinto.

{01:24} Y dijo Dios: Produzca la tierra a los vivos

criatura según su género, bestias y serpientes, y animales

de la tierra según su especie: y fué así. {01:25} Y Dios

hecho que el animal de la tierra según su género, y ganado según

su género, y todo animal que se arrastra sobre la tierra según

su especie: y vió Dios que [era] bueno.

{1:26} Y dijo Dios: Hagamos al hombre a nuestra imagen,

conforme a nuestra semejanza; y señoree en los peces

del mar, en las aves de los cielos, en las bestias,

y sobre toda la tierra, y en todo animal que se

se arrastra sobre la tierra. {01:27} Y creó Dios al hombre a su

[Propia] imagen, a imagen de Dios lo creó; masculinos y

hembra los creó. {01:28} Y Dios los bendijo, y

Dios les dijo: Sed fecundos y multiplicaos, y llenad

la tierra, y sojuzgadla, y señoread en los peces del

el mar, y sobre las aves del cielo y sobre todo ser viviente

lo que se mueve sobre la tierra.

{1:29} Y dijo Dios: He aquí que os he dado toda

hierba con semilla, que [es] sobre la faz de toda la tierra,

y cada árbol, en el cual [es] el fruto de un árbol que da

semilla; para que lo serán para la carne. {01:30} Y a toda bestia

de la tierra, ya todas las aves de los cielos, ya todo lo

que se arrastra sobre la tierra, en el que [hay] vida, [tengo

da] toda planta verde les será para comer, y así fue. {} Y una y treinta y uno

Vio Dios todo lo que había hecho, y he aquí, [era]

muy bien. Y fue la tarde y la mañana del sexto

día.

{2: 1} Así fueron terminados los cielos y la tierra, y

todo el ejército de ellos. {2: 2} Y en el séptimo día Dios

terminó su obra que había hecho; y reposó el

día séptimo de toda su obra que había hecho. {2: 3}

Y bendijo Dios al día séptimo, y lo santificó, porque

que en él reposó de toda la obra que había Dios criado

y hecho.

{2: 4} Estos [son] los orígenes de los cielos y de

la tierra cuando fueron creados, el día que Jehová

Dios hizo la tierra y los cielos, {2: 5} y toda planta

del campo antes que fuese en la tierra, y toda hierba del

campo antes que naciese: porque Jehová Dios aún no había hecho a

lluvia sobre la tierra, y [había] no es un hombre para labrar la

suelo. {2: 6} sino que subía una niebla de la tierra, y

regaba toda la faz de la tierra. {2: 7} Y Jehová

Dios formó al hombre [de] el polvo de la tierra, y sopló

en su nariz aliento de vida; y el hombre un ser viviente

alma.

{2: 8} Y Jehová Dios plantó un jardín hacia el este

Edén; y puso allí al hombre que había formado. {2: 9}

Y fuera de la tierra Jehová Dios hecho crecer cada

árbol que es agradable a la vista, y bueno para comer; el árbol

de vida en el medio del huerto, y el árbol de

ciencia del bien y del mal. {02:10} Y un río salió de

Edén para regar el jardín; y desde allí se repartía,

y se convirtió en cuatro brazos. {02:11} El nombre de la primera

[Es] Pisón: éste [es] el que rodea toda la tierra de

Havila, donde [hay] de oro; {02:12} Y el oro de aquella

tierra [es] bueno: hay allí [es] bedelio y ónice.

{02:13} Y el nombre del segundo río [es] Gihón;

misma [es] el que rodea toda la tierra de Etiopía.

{02:14} Y el nombre del tercer río [es] Hidekel; éste

[Es] el que va al oriente de Asiria. Y el

cuarto río [es] Eufrates. {02:15} Y Jehová Dios tomó

el hombre, y lo puso en el huerto de Edén, para que lo labrara y

para mantenerlo. {02:16} Y mandó Jehová Dios al hombre,

diciendo: De todo árbol del huerto podrás comer;

{02:17} mas del árbol de la ciencia del bien y del mal,

no comerás de él; porque el día que de él comieres,

ciertamente morirás.

{02:18} Y dijo Jehová Dios, [Es] no es bueno que el

el hombre esté solo; Le haré ayuda idónea para él.

{02:19} Y de la tierra Jehová Dios formó cada

los animales del campo y todas las aves de los cielos; y trajo

[Ellos] a Adán para ver qué había de llamar; y

todo lo que Adán llamó a los animales vivientes, ese es [era]

Génesis Página 2

el nombre del mismo. {02:20} Y Adán dio nombre a todos

el ganado, a las aves del cielo ya todos los animales del

campo; mas para Adán no se halló ayuda idónea para

él. {02:21} Y Jehová Dios hizo caer sueño profundo

sobre Adán y mientras éste dormía, tomó una de sus costillas, y

cerró la carne en su lugar; {02:22} Y de la costilla

que Jehová Dios tomó del hombre, hizo una

mujer, y la trajo al hombre. {02:23} Y Adán

dijo: Esto [es] ahora hueso de mis huesos y carne de mi carne;

ésta será llamada Varona, porque fue sacado de

Hombre. {02:24} Por tanto, dejará el hombre a su padre ya su

madre, y se unirá a su mujer, y serán una sola

carne. {02:25} Y estaban ambos desnudos, el hombre y su

mujer, y no se avergonzaban.

{3: 1} Pero la serpiente era astuta, más que todos los animales del

el campo que Jehová Dios había hecho. Y me dijo:

la mujer: ¿Conque Dios dijo: No comeréis de todas las

árbol del huerto?

{3: 2} Y la mujer respondió a la serpiente: Podemos comer

del fruto de los árboles del jardín: {3: 3} pero del fruto

del árbol que [está] en el medio del jardín, Dios os

dijo: No comeréis de él, ni le tocaréis, para que no os

morir. {3: 4} Y la serpiente dijo a la mujer: deberá

No moriréis: {3: 5} que Dios sabe que en el día ye

comiereis de él, serán abiertos vuestros ojos, y seréis

como dioses, conocedores del bien y del mal. {3: 6} y cuando el

mujer vio que el árbol [era] bueno para comer, y que

[Era] agradable a los ojos, y árbol codiciable para alcanzar la

[Un] sabiduría; y tomó de su fruto, y comió, y

dio también a su marido con ella; y él comió. {3: 7}

Y los ojos de ambos se abrieron, y sabían que

[fueran] desnuda; entonces cosieron hojas de higuera, y

se hicieron delantales. {3: 8} Y oyeron la voz de

Jehová Dios que se paseaba en el huerto al aire del día:

y el hombre y su mujer se escondieron de la presencia de

Jehová Dios entre los árboles del huerto. {3: 9} y

Jehová Dios llamó al hombre, y le dijo:

¿Dónde estás? {03:10} Y él respondió: Oí tu voz en

el jardín, y tuve miedo, porque [estaba] desnuda; y yo

escondí. {03:11} Y él dijo: ¿Quién te enseñó que

[Eras] desnudo? ¿Has comido del árbol de que yo

te mandé que no comieses? {03:12} Y

el hombre respondió: La mujer que me diste [estar] con

mí, ella me dio del árbol, y yo comí. {03:13} Y la

Jehová Dios dijo a la mujer: ¿Qué [es] esta [que] tú

has hecho? Y dijo la mujer: La serpiente me engañó,

y yo comí. {03:14} Y Jehová Dios dijo a la

serpiente: Por cuanto esto hiciste, tú [arte] maldecidos

entre todas las bestias y entre todos los animales del campo; sobre tu

pecho andarás, y polvo comerás todos los días de

tu vida: {03:15} Y pondré enemistad entre ti y la

mujer, y entre tu simiente y la simiente suya; ésta te herirá

tu cabeza, y tú le herirás en el talón. {03:16} Unto the

mujer dijo: Multiplicaré en gran manera los dolores en tus

concepción; con dolor darás a luz los hijos; y

tu deseo [será] para tu marido, y él tendrá dominio sobre

te. {03:17} Y al hombre dijo: Porque te has

escuchó a la voz de tu mujer, y comiste del

árbol de que te mandé diciendo: No comerás

de él; maldita [es] la tierra por tu causa; ; con dolor

comerás [de] que todos los días de tu vida; {3:18} Espinos

y cardos a luz a ti; y comerás la

hierba del campo; {3:19} Con el sudor de tu frente

comer el pan hasta que vuelvas a la tierra; porque de ella fuiste

has tomado: pues polvo eres [arte], y al polvo serás

regreso. {03:20} Y llamó el hombre el nombre de la víspera de su esposa;

porque ella era la madre de todos los vivientes. {03:21} a Adán

También ya su mujer le dijo el Señor Dios túnicas de pieles,

y los vistió. {03:22} Y dijo Jehová Dios: He aquí,

el hombre es como uno de nosotros, sabiendo el bien y el mal;

ahora, pues, que no alargue su mano, y tome también del árbol de

la vida, y coma y viva para siempre: {03:23} Por tanto, Jehová

Dios le envió desde el jardín de Edén, para que labrase la

tierra de que fue tomado. {03:24} Expulsó, pues,

el hombre; y puso al oriente del huerto de Edén

Querubines, y una espada encendida que se revolvía por todos lados, a

guardar el camino del árbol de la vida.

{4: 1} Y Adán conoció a Eva, su mujer; la cual concibió,

y dio a luz a Caín, y dijo: He adquirido un hombre de la

SEÑOR. {4: 2} Después dio a luz a su hermano Abel. Y

Abel fue pastor de ovejas, y Caín fue labrador de la

suelo. {4: 3} Y en el transcurso del tiempo aconteció, que

Caín trajo del fruto de la tierra una ofrenda a la

SEÑOR. {4: 4} Y Abel trajo también de los primogénitos de

su rebaño y de la grasa de los mismos. Y el Señor tenía el respeto

a Abel ya su ofrenda: {4: 5} Pero Caín ya

su ofrenda no miró. Y Caín en gran manera,

y decayó su semblante. {4: 6} Y dijo Jehová:

Caín: ¿Por qué te has ensañado y por qué es tu rostro

¿caído? {4: 7} Si haces lo bueno, ¿no serás enaltecido?

y si no hicieres bien, el pecado está a la puerta. y a

ti [será] su deseo, y tú te enseñorearás de él. {4: 8}

Y dijo Caín a su hermano Abel: y aconteció,

cuando estaban en el campo, Caín se levantó contra Abel

su hermano y lo mató.

{4: 9} Y Jehová dijo a Caín: ¿Dónde [es] Abel tu

¿hermano? Y él dijo: No sé: [Am] Yo de mi hermano

¿guardián? {04:10} Y dijo: ¿Qué has hecho? la voz

de la sangre de tu hermano clama a mí desde la tierra.

{04:11} Y ahora [arte] tú, maldito de la tierra, la cual

abrió su boca para recibir la sangre de tu hermano de

tu mano; {04:12} Cuando labrares el suelo, no se

á dar su fuerza; errante y

vagabundo has de estar en la tierra. {04:13} Y dijo Caín

a Jehová, Mi castigo [es] mayor de lo que puedo soportar.

{04:14} He aquí me echas hoy de la

faz de la tierra; y de tu presencia me esconderé; y lo haré

errante y extranjero en la tierra; y vendrá

para pasar, [que] cualquiera que me hallare, me matará.

{04:15} Y el Señor le dijo: Cualquiera, pues

destruye a Caín, se dará curso a lo pagará siete veces.

Entonces Jehová puso señal en Caín para que nadie lo encontró

él debe matar.

{04:16} Y salió Caín de la presencia de la

Jehová, y habitó en tierra de Nod, al oriente de Edén.

{04:17} Y conoció Caín a su mujer; la cual concibió, y

Enoc desnuda: y edificó una ciudad, y llamó el nombre de

la ciudad, después de que el nombre de su hijo, Enoc. {04:18} Y a

Enoc nació Irad: e Irad engendró Mehujael; y

Mehujael engendró Metusael: y engendró a Lamec Metusael.

{04:19} Y Lamec tomó para sí él dos mujeres; el nombre

de la que [estaba] Ada, y el nombre de la otra Zilla.

{04:20} Y Ada dio a luz a Jabal, que era el padre de los que

habitan en tiendas, y [de] los que han ganado. {04:21} Y su

El nombre del hermano [era] Jubal, el cual fue padre de todos los hijos

tocan arpa y órgano. {04:22} Y Zila también dio a luz

Tubal- caín, un artífice de toda obra de bronce y de hierro:

y la hermana de Tubal-Caín [era] Naama. {04:23} Y

Lamec dijo a sus mujeres: Ada y Zila, oíd mi

voz; ye esposas de Lamec, escuchad mi dicho: Que

han matado a un hombre por mi herida, y un joven por mi

herir. {04:24} Si Caín será vengado siete veces, de verdad

Page 3 Génesis

Lamec setenta veces siete.

{04:25} Y Adán conoció a su esposa de nuevo; y ella dio a luz un

hijo, y llamó su nombre Set: Porque Dios, [dijo], tiene

Me sustituido otro hijo en lugar de Abel, a quien Caín

montón. {04:26} Y a Seth, a él también le nació un hijo;

y llamó su nombre Enós Entonces los hombres comenzaron a llamar al

el nombre de Jehová.

{5: 1} Esta [es] el libro de las generaciones de Adán. En

el día en que Dios creó al hombre, a semejanza de Dios lo hizo

lo crió; {5: 2} Varón y hembra los creó; y

los bendijo, y llamó el nombre de ellos Adán, el día en que

que fueron creados.

{5: 3} Y vivió Adán ciento treinta años, y

engendró [un hijo] a su semejanza, conforme a su imagen; y la llamada

su nombre Set: {5: 4} Y fueron los días de Adam, después que

engendrado a Set, ochocientos años, y engendró hijos

e hijas: {} 5: 5 Y fueron todos los días que vivió Adán

novecientos treinta años; y murió. {5: 6} y Seth

vivido ciento y cinco años, y engendró a Enós: {5: 7 Y}

Vivió Set, después que engendró a Enós Ochocientos siete

años, y engendró hijos e hijas: {5}: 8 Y todos los días

de Set novecientos doce años; y murió.

{5: 9} Y vivió Enós noventa años, y engendró a Cainán

{5:10} Y vivió Enós después que engendró a Cainán, ochocientos

y quince años, y engendró hijos e hijas: {5:11} y

todos los días de Enós novecientos y cinco años; y

él murió.

{05:12} Y vivió Cainán setenta años, y engendró

Mahalaleel {05:13} Y vivió Cainán, después que engendró

Mahalaleel ochocientos cuarenta años, y engendró hijos

e hijas: {5:14} Y todos los días de Cainán nueve

ciento diez años; y murió.

{05:15} Y vivió Mahalaleel sesenta y cinco años, y

engendró a Jared: {05:16} Y vivió Mahalaleel, después que engendró

Jared, ochocientos y treinta años, y engendró hijos e

hijas: {5:17} Y todos los días de Mahalaleel ochocientos

ciento noventa y cinco años; y murió.

{05:18} Y vivió Jared ciento sesenta y dos años,

y engendró a Enoc {05:19} Y vivió Jared, después que engendró

Enoch ochocientos años, y engendró hijos e hijas:

{5:20} Y todos los días de Jared novecientos sesenta

y dos años; y murió.

{05:21} Y vivió Henoch sesenta y cinco años, y engendró

Matusalén: {05:22} Y caminó Enoc con Dios, después que

engendró a Matusalén, trescientos años, y engendró hijos e

hijas: {5:23} Y todos los días de Enoc tres

ciento sesenta y cinco años: {5:24} Y caminó Henoch

con Dios, y que no [era]; porque Dios se lo llevó. {05:25} Y

Matusalén vivió ciento ochenta y siete años, y

engendró a Lamec: {05:26} Y vivió Matusalén, después que engendró

Lamec setecientos ochenta y dos años, y engendró hijos

y sus hijas: {5:27} Y todos los días de Matusalén

novecientos sesenta y nueve años; y murió.

{05:28} Y vivió Lamech ciento ochenta y dos

años, y engendró un hijo: {05:29} Y llamó su nombre

Noé, diciendo: Este [misma] se nos aliviará de nuestras

obras y del trabajo de nuestras manos, a causa de la tierra que

Jehová maldijo. {05:30} Y vivió Lamec, después que engendró

Noé, quinientos noventa y cinco años, y engendró hijos e

hijas: {5:31} Y todos los días de Lamec siete

ciento setenta y siete años; y murió. {05:32} Y

Noé de quinientos años, y engendró a Noé, Sem,

Cam y Jafet.

{6: 1} Y aconteció que cuando los hombres comenzaron a multiplicarse

sobre la faz de la tierra, y les nacieron hijas a ellos,

{6: 2} que viendo los hijos de Dios que las hijas de los hombres

[fueran] justo; tomaron para sí mujeres de entre todas las que

eligió. dijo: {3} 6 Y el Señor, el Espíritu, no siempre

con el hombre, porque ciertamente él [es] carne: mas serán sus días

ser de ciento veinte años. {6: 4} Había gigantes en

la tierra en aquellos días; y también después que se llegaron los hijos de

Dios se llegaron a las hijas de los hombres, y se desnuda

[niños] a ellos, la misma [] se convirtieron en los valientes que desde

[Eran] de la antigüedad, hombres de renombre.

{6: 5} Y vio Jehová que la maldad de los hombres [era]

mucha en la tierra, y [que] todo designio de la

pensamientos del corazón [era] continuo solamente el mal. {6: 6} y

se arrepintió Jehová de haber hecho hombre en la tierra,

y le dolió en su corazón. {6: 7} Y Jehová dijo: Yo

destruirá los hombres que he creado a partir de la faz de la

tierra; el hombre hasta la bestia, y hasta el reptil y el

aves del cielo; pues me arrepiento de haberlos hecho.

{6: 8} Pero Noé halló gracia ante los ojos de Jehová.

{6: 9} Estos [son] las generaciones de Noé: Noé era un

solo hombre [y] era perfecto en sus generaciones, [y] Noah

caminado con Dios. {06:10} Y Noé engendró tres hijos,

Sem, Cam y Jafet. {06:11} La tierra se corrompió

delante de Dios, y estaba la tierra llena de violencia. {06:12}

Y miró Dios la tierra, y he aquí que estaba corrompida;

porque toda carne había corrompido su camino sobre la tierra. {06:13}

Y Dios dijo a Noé: El fin de toda carne ha venido

antes de mí; porque la tierra está llena de violencia a

ellos; y he aquí que yo los destruiré con la tierra.

{06:14}: Hazte un arca de madera de ciprés; habitaciones pondrás

tú en el arca, y el tono serás dentro y por fuera

con brea. {06:15} Y esto [es la moda] en que debes

que sea [de:] La longitud del arca [será] trescientos

codos, su anchura de cincuenta codos, y la altura de ella

treinta codos. {06:16} Una ventana harás al arca,

y en un codo serás tú acabarás anteriormente; y la puerta de la

arca á situado en el lateral de la misma; [Con] bajo, segundo

y tercero [historias] le harás. {06:17} Y he aquí que yo,

Incluso, traigo un diluvio de aguas sobre la tierra, para destruir

toda carne en que [es] el aliento de vida debajo del cielo;

[Y] todo lo que [es] en la tierra morirá. {06:18} Pero

por medio de ti mi pacto; y vendrás

en el arca tú, y tus hijos, con tu mujer, y tus hijos '

esposas contigo. {06:19} Y de todo lo viviente, con toda

carne, dos de cada serás [ordenado] te meterás en el arca, para

mantener a [ellos] vida contigo; ellos serán hombres y mujeres.

{6:20} De las aves según su especie, y de las bestias según su

especie, de todo reptil de la tierra según su especie, dos

de cada [ordenado] vendrá a ti, para evitar que [ellos] con vida.

{06:21} Y toma contigo de todo alimento que se come, y

juntarás [que] para ti; y se os servirá de alimento para

ti, y para ellos. {06:22} Así lo hizo Noé; conforme a todo lo

que Dios le mandó; así lo hizo.

{7: 1} Y dijo Jehová a Noé: Entra tú y toda

tu casa en el arca; porque a ti he visto justo delante

mí en esta generación. {7: 2} De todo animal limpio serás

tomar siete parejas, macho y su hembra; mas de

bestias que [son] no limpios, una pareja, el macho y su hembra.

{7: 3} De las aves también del cielo, siete parejas, el macho y la

hembra; para mantener viva la especie sobre la faz de toda la tierra.

Génesis Página 4

{7: 4} Porque pasados aún siete días, yo haré llover sobre la

tierra cuarenta días y cuarenta noches; y todo ser viviente

que me han hecho a destruir de la faz de la

tierra. {7: 5} E hizo Noé conforme a todo lo que el

Le mandó Jehová. {7: 6} Y Noé [era] seiscientas

años de edad, el diluvio de las aguas vino sobre la tierra.

{7: 7} Y vino Noé, y sus hijos, y su mujer, y

mujeres de sus hijos con él al arca, por las aguas

de la inundación. {7: 8} De los animales limpios, y de los animales que [son]

No limpia, y de las aves, y de todo lo que se arrastra

sobre la tierra, {7: 9} Y vinieron dos en dos a Noé

en el arca, el macho y la hembra, como Dios había

mandado a Noé. {07:10} Y aconteció después de las siete

días, para que las aguas del diluvio vinieron sobre la tierra.

{07:11} En el año seiscientos de la vida de Noé, en el

segundo mes, a los diecisiete días del mes, la misma

día fueron todas las fuentes del gran abismo rotos, y

Se abrieron las ventanas de los cielos. {07:12} Y la lluvia

estaba sobre la tierra cuarenta días y cuarenta noches. {07:13} En el

mismo día entró Noé, y Sem, Cam y

Jafet, hijos de Noé, la mujer de Noé, y las tres

mujeres de sus hijos, con él en el arca; {07:14} Ellos, y

todos los animales según su especie, y todas las bestias según su especie,

y todo animal que se arrastra sobre la tierra según

su género, y toda ave según su especie, y todo pájaro de toda

ordenar. {07:15} Y entraron á Noé en el arca, de dos

en dos de toda carne en que [es] el aliento de vida. {07:16}

Y los que vinieron, macho y hembra de toda carne,

como le había mandado Dios: y Jehová le cerró la puerta.

{07:17} Y fue el diluvio cuarenta días sobre la tierra; y el

aguas crecieron, y alzaron el arca, y se elevó hasta

por encima de la tierra. {7:18} Y prevalecieron las aguas, y fueron

aumentado en gran medida sobre la tierra; y andaba el arca sobre la

superficie de las aguas. {07:19} Y prevalecieron las aguas

mucho sobre la tierra; y todos los montes altos, que

[Eran] debajo de todos los cielos, fueron cubiertos. {07:20}

Quince codos más alto subieron las aguas; y el

montañas estaban cubiertas. {} Siete y veintiuno Y murió toda carne que

mueve sobre la tierra, así de aves como de ganado y de

animales, y de todo reptil que se arrastra sobre la

la tierra, y todo hombre: {07:22} Todo en sus narices [era] el

aliento de vida, de todo lo que [era] en el seco [la tierra], murió. {07:23}

Y toda la sustancia fue destruida que estaba sobre

la faz de la tierra, desde el hombre hasta la bestia, y de la

los reptiles, y las aves del cielo; y eran

raídos de la tierra: y Noé sólo faltaba [viva,]

y los que [estaban] con él en el arca. {07:24} Y el

aguas prevalecieron sobre la tierra ciento cincuenta días.

{8: 1} Y se acordó Dios de Noé, y todo ser viviente,

y todo el ganado que [era] con él en el arca: y Dios

hizo pasar un viento sobre la tierra, y las aguas

asswaged; {8: 2} cerraron las fuentes del abismo, y el

ventanas de los cielos fueron detenidos, y la lluvia del cielo

fue restringido; {8: 3} Y volvieron las aguas de sobre la

tierra, yendo y después del final de la ciento cincuenta

días decrecieron las aguas. {8: 4} Y reposó el arca en el

mes séptimo, a los diecisiete días del mes, sobre

las montañas de Ararat. {8: 5} Y las aguas fueron decreciendo

continuamente hasta el mes décimo: en el décimo [mes] de

el primer [día] del mes, se descubrieron las cimas de las montañas

visto.

{8: 6} Y aconteció que al cabo de cuarenta días, que

Noé abrió la ventana del arca que había hecho:

{8: 7} Y envió al cuervo, el cual salió a y

volviendo hasta que las aguas se secaron de sobre la tierra. {8: 8}

Envió también de sí una paloma, para ver si las aguas se

retirado de sobre la faz de la tierra; {8: 9} Pero la paloma

encontrado ningún resto de la planta de su pie, y se volvió a

él al arca, porque las aguas [estaban] en la cara de la

toda la tierra: entonces él extendió su mano, y la tomó, y

tiró de ella en él en el arca. {08:10} Y se quedó

aún otros siete días; y volvió a enviar la paloma fuera del

el arca; {08:11} Y la paloma volvió a él en la noche;

y he aquí que, en su boca [era] una hoja de olivo pluckt fuera: y entendió Noé

sabían que las aguas se habían retirado de sobre la tierra. {08:12}

Y esperó aún otros siete días; y envió la paloma,

que no volvieron de nuevo ya más a él.

{08:13} Y aconteció en el sexto centenario y la primera

año, en la primera [mes] el primer [día] del mes, la

aguas se secaron de sobre la tierra y quitó Noé

la cubierta del arca, y miró, y he aquí que la faz de

la tierra estaba seca. {08:14} Y en el segundo mes, en el

veintisiete días del mes, se secó la tierra.

{08:15} Y habló Dios a Noé, diciendo: {08:16} Ir

Sal del arca tú, y tu mujer, y tus hijos, y tu

esposas hijos contigo. {08:17} Trae contigo cada

las bestias que [es] contigo, de toda carne, [tanto] de aves,

y de las bestias, y de todo reptil que se arrastra sobre

la tierra; que puedan reproducirse abundantemente en la tierra, y

ser fructífero y multiplicarse sobre la tierra. {08:18} Y Noé

Fueron, y sus hijos, y su mujer, y las mujeres de sus hijos

con él: {08:19} Todos los animales, y todo reptil y

todas las aves, [y] en absoluto arrastra sobre la tierra, después de

sus especies, salieron del arca.

{08:20} Y edificó Noé un altar a Jehová; y

tomó de todo animal limpio y de toda ave limpia, y

holocaustos ofrecidos en el altar. {8:21} Y Jehová

olieron un sabor dulce; y dijo Jehová en su corazón:

no será más a maldecir la tierra por causa del hombre;

porque el intento del corazón del hombre [es] malo desde su juventud;

ni volveré más a destruir todo ser viviente, como he

haber hecho. {08:22} Mientras la tierra permanezca, la siembra y la

siega, el frío y el calor, el verano y el invierno, y el día

y la noche no cesará.

{9: 1} Y Dios bendijo a Noé ya sus hijos, y le dijo:

ellos, Fructificad y multiplicad, y henchid la tierra.

{9: 2} Y el miedo de ti y el temor de que serán

sobre todo animal de la tierra, y sobre toda ave de los

cielos, en todo lo que se mueva [a] la tierra, y sobre todo el

peces del mar; en su mano son entregados. {9: 3}

Todo lo que se mueve y vive, os será para mantenimiento; incluso

como la hierba verde os lo he dado todas las cosas. {9: 4} Pero

carne con su vida, [que es] la sangre del mismo, se

vosotros no comer. {9: 5} Y seguramente su sangre de vuestras vidas

exigir; de la mano de todo animal la demandaré, y por lo

la mano del hombre; de la mano del hermano del varón su

demandaré la vida del hombre. {9: 6} que derramare sangre de hombre,

por otro hombre será su sangre vertida, porque a imagen de Dios

es hecho el hombre. {9: 7} Y, sed fecundos y multiplicaos;

produce abundantemente en la tierra, y multiplicaos en ella.

{9: 8} Y habló Dios a Noé ya sus hijos con

él, diciendo: {9: 9} Y yo, he aquí que yo establezco mi pacto

con vosotros, y con vuestros descendientes después de vosotros; {09:10} Y con

todos los animales que [es] contigo, de aves, de la

ganado, y de toda bestia de la tierra con usted; de todo lo que

salir del arca hasta todo animal de la tierra. {09:11} Y yo

Y estableceré mi pacto con vosotros; y no se pondrá toda la carne

ser cortado más por las aguas de una inundación; Y no ande

Hay alguna más diluvio para destruir la tierra. {09:12} Y

Página 5 Génesis

Dios dijo: Esto [es] la señal del pacto que yo establezco

entre mí y vosotros y todo ser viviente que [es] con

que, por siglos perpetuos: {09:13} he puesto mi arco en

las nubes, el cual será por señal del pacto entre

yo y la tierra. {09:14} Y será que, cuando

venir nubes sobre la tierra, que el arco aparecerá en

la nube: {09:15} Y me acordaré de mi pacto, el cual

[Es] entre mí y vosotros y todo ser viviente de toda

carne; y las aguas no habrá más diluvio para

destruir toda carne. {09:16} Y estará el arco en las nubes,

y voy a considerar la tierra, para que yo pueda recordar la eterna

Alianza entre Dios y todo ser viviente de toda carne;

que [es] sobre la tierra. {09:17} Y Dios dijo a Noé,

Esta [es] la señal del pacto que he establecido

entre mí y toda carne que [es] sobre la tierra.

{09:18} Y los hijos de Noé que salieron del arca,

fueron Sem, Cam y Jafet; y Cam es el padre de

Canaán. {09:19} Estos [son] los tres hijos de Noé, y de

ellos fue llena toda la tierra. {09:20} Y Noé

comenzó a [ser] labrar la tierra, y plantó una viña;

{09:21} Y bebió del vino, y se embriagó, y el

fue descubierto en medio de su tienda. {09:22} Y Cam, padre

de Canaán, vio la desnudez de su padre, y dijo a sus dos

hermanos que estaban afuera. {09:23} Y Sem y Jafet tomaron la

prendas de vestir y relajado [que] sobre sus propios hombros, y se fue

hacia atrás, cubrieron la desnudez de su padre; y

sus caras [eran], y así no vieron no su padre de

desnudez. {09:24} Y despertó Noé de su embriaguez, y

sabía lo que su hijo menor había hecho a él. {09:25} Y

dijo: Maldito [estar] Canaán; un sirviente de los sirvientes los ha de

será a sus hermanos. {09:26} Y dijo: Bendito [sea] el

Jehová el Dios de Sem; Y sea Canaán su siervo.

{09:27} Dios a Jafet, y habite en el

tiendas de Sem; Y sea Canaán su siervo.

{09:28} Y vivió Noé después del diluvio trescientos

cincuenta años. {9:29} Y todos los días de Noé y nueve

Ciento cincuenta años; y murió.

{10: 1} Ahora bien, estos [son] las generaciones de los hijos de

Noé: Sem, Cam y Jafet, y ellos eran hijos

nacido después de la inundación. {10: 2} Los hijos de Jafet; Gomer,

y Magog, y Madai, Javán, y Tubal, y

Mesec y Tiras. {10: 3} Y los hijos de Gomer;

Askenaz, Rifat y Togarma. {10: 4} y el

hijos de Javán: Elisa, Tarsis, Quitim y Rodanim.

{10: 5} Por éstos fueron repartidas las islas de las gentes en

sus tierras; cada cual según su lengua, conforme a sus familias,

en sus naciones.

{10: 6} Y los hijos de Cam; Cus, Mizraim, y

Fut y Canaán. {10: 7} Y los hijos de Cus; Seba,

Havila, Sabta, Raama y Sabteca; y el

hijos de Raama; Seba y Dedán. {10: 8} y engendró Cush

Nimrod, quien llegó a ser el primer poderoso en la tierra. {10: 9}

Este fue vigoroso cazador delante de Jehová; por lo cual es

dice: Así como Nimrod, vigoroso cazador delante de Jehová.

{10:10} Y el comienzo de su reino Babel, y


	7. Chapter 7 EXODUS

Egypt.

Page 31 Exodus

The Second Book of Moses, Called Exodus

{1:1} Now these [are] the names of the children of Israel,

which came into Egypt; every man and his household came

with Jacob. {1:2} Reuben, Simeon, Levi, and Judah, {1:3}

Issachar, Zebulun, and Benjamin, {1:4} Dan, and Naphtali,

Gad, and Asher. {1:5} And all the souls that came out of the

loins of Jacob were seventy souls: for Joseph was in Egypt

[already. ]{1:6} And Joseph died, and all his brethren, and

all that generation.

{1:7} And the children of Israel were fruitful, and

increased abundantly, and multiplied, and waxed exceeding

mighty; and the land was filled with them. {1:8} Now there

arose up a new king over Egypt, which knew not Joseph.

{1:9} And he said unto his people, Behold, the people of the

children of Israel [are] more and mightier than we: {1:10}

Come on, let us deal wisely with them; lest they multiply,

and it come to pass, that, when there falleth out any war,

they join also unto our enemies, and fight against us, and

[so] get them up out of the land. {1:11} Therefore they did

set over them taskmasters to afflict them with their burdens.

And they built for Pharaoh treasure cities, Pithom and

Raamses. {1:12} But the more they afflicted them, the more

they multiplied and grew. And they were grieved because of

the children of Israel. {1:13} And the Egyptians made the

children of Israel to serve with rigour: {1:14} And they

made their lives bitter with hard bondage, in morter, and in

brick, and in all manner of service in the field: all their

service, wherein they made them serve, [was] with rigour.

{1:15} And the king of Egypt spake to the Hebrew

midwives, of which the name of the one [was] Shiphrah,

and the name of the other Puah: {1:16} And he said, When

ye do the office of a midwife to the Hebrew women, and see

[them] upon the stools; if it [be] a son, then ye shall kill

him: but if it [be] a daughter, then she shall live. {1:17} But

the midwives feared God, and did not as the king of Egypt

commanded them, but saved the men children alive. {1:18}

And the king of Egypt called for the midwives, and said

unto them, Why have ye done this thing, and have saved the

men children alive? {1:19} And the midwives said unto

Pharaoh, Because the Hebrew women [are] not as the

Egyptian women; for they [are] lively, and are delivered ere

the midwives come in unto them. {1:20} Therefore God

dealt well with the midwives: and the people multiplied, and

waxed very mighty. {1:21} And it came to pass, because

the midwives feared God, that he made them houses. {1:22}

And Pharaoh charged all his people, saying, Every son that

is born ye shall cast into the river, and every daughter ye

shall save alive.

{2:1} And there went a man of the house of Levi, and

took [to wife] a daughter of Levi. {2:2} And the woman

conceived, and bare a son: and when she saw him that he

[was a] goodly [child,] she hid him three months. {2:3} And

when she could not longer hide him, she took for him an ark

of bulrushes, and daubed it with slime and with pitch, and

put the child therein; and she laid [it] in the flags by the

river's brink. {2:4} And his sister stood afar off, to wit what

would be done to him.

{2:5} And the daughter of Pharaoh came down to wash

[herself] at the river; and her maidens walked along by the

river's side; and when she saw the ark among the flags, she

sent her maid to fetch it. {2:6} And when she had opened

[it,] she saw the child: and, behold, the babe wept. And she

had compassion on him, and said, This [is one] of the

Hebrews' children. {2:7} Then said his sister to Pharaoh's

daughter, Shall I go and call to thee a nurse of the Hebrew

women, that she may nurse the child for thee? {2:8} And

Pharaoh's daughter said to her, Go. And the maid went and

called the child's mother. {2:9} And Pharaoh's daughter

said unto her, Take this child away, and nurse it for me, and

I will give [thee] thy wages. And the woman took the child,

and nursed it. {2:10} And the child grew, and she brought

him unto Pharaoh's daughter, and he became her son. And

she called his name Moses: and she said, Because I drew

him out of the water.

{2:11} And it came to pass in those days, when Moses

was grown, that he went out unto his brethren, and looked

on their burdens: and he spied an Egyptian smiting an

Hebrew, one of his brethren. {2:12} And he looked this way

and that way, and when he saw that [there was] no man, he

slew the Egyptian, and hid him in the sand. {2:13} And

when he went out the second day, behold, two men of the

Hebrews strove together: and he said to him that did the

wrong, Wherefore smitest thou thy fellow? {2:14} And he

said, Who made thee a prince and a judge over us? intendest

thou to kill me, as thou killedst the Egyptian? And Moses

feared, and said, Surely this thing is known. {2:15} Now

when Pharaoh heard this thing, he sought to slay Moses. But

Moses fled from the face of Pharaoh, and dwelt in the land

of Midian: and he sat down by a well. {2:16} Now the

priest of Midian had seven daughters: and they came and

drew [water,] and filled the troughs to water their father's

flock. {2:17} And the shepherds came and drove them

away: but Moses stood up and helped them, and watered

their flock. {2:18} And when they came to Reuel their

father, he said, How [is it that] ye are come so soon to day?

{2:19} And they said, An Egyptian delivered us out of the

hand of the shepherds, and also drew [water] enough for us,

and watered the flock. {2:20} And he said unto his

daughters, And where [is] he? why [is] it [that] ye have left

the man? call him, that he may eat bread. {2:21} And

Moses was content to dwell with the man: and he gave

Moses Zipporah his daughter. {2:22} And she bare [him] a

son, and he called his name Gershom: for he said, I have

been a stranger in a strange land.

{2:23} And it came to pass in process of time, that the

king of Egypt died: and the children of Israel sighed by

reason of the bondage, and they cried, and their cry came up

unto God by reason of the bondage. {2:24} And God heard

their groaning, and God remembered his covenant with

Abraham, with Isaac, and with Jacob. {2:25} And God

looked upon the children of Israel, and God had respect

unto [them.

]{3:1} Now Moses kept the flock of Jethro his father in

law, the priest of Midian: and he led the flock to the

backside of the desert, and came to the mountain of God,

[even] to Horeb. {3:2} And the angel of the LORD

appeared unto him in a flame of fire out of the midst of a

bush: and he looked, and, behold, the bush burned with fire,

and the bush [was] not consumed. {3:3} And Moses said, I

will now turn aside, and see this great sight, why the bush is

not burnt. {3:4} And when the LORD saw that he turned

aside to see, God called unto him out of the midst of the

bush, and said, Moses, Moses. And he said, Here [am] I.

{3:5} And he said, Draw not nigh hither: put off thy shoes

from off thy feet, for the place whereon thou standest is

holy ground. {3:6} Moreover he said, I [am] the God of thy

father, the God of Abraham, the God of Isaac, and the God

of Jacob. And Moses hid his face; for he was afraid to look

Exodus Page 32

upon God.

{3:7} And the LORD said, I have surely seen the

affliction of my people which [are] in Egypt, and have

heard their cry by reason of their taskmasters; for I know

their sorrows; {3:8} And I am come down to deliver them

out of the hand of the Egyptians, and to bring them up out

of that land unto a good land and a large, unto a land

flowing with milk and honey; unto the place of the

Canaanites, and the Hittites, and the Amorites, and the

Perizzites, and the Hivites, and the Jebusites. {3:9} Now

therefore, behold, the cry of the children of Israel is come

unto me: and I have also seen the oppression wherewith the

Egyptians oppress them. {3:10} Come now therefore, and I

will send thee unto Pharaoh, that thou mayest bring forth

my people the children of Israel out of Egypt.

{3:11} And Moses said unto God, Who [am] I, that I

should go unto Pharaoh, and that I should bring forth the

children of Israel out of Egypt? {3:12} And he said,

Certainly I will be with thee; and this [shall be] a token unto

thee, that I have sent thee: When thou hast brought forth the

people out of Egypt, ye shall serve God upon this mountain.

{3:13} And Moses said unto God, Behold, [when] I come

unto the children of Israel, and shall say unto them, The

God of your fathers hath sent me unto you; and they shall

say to me, What is his name? what shall I say unto them?

{3:14} And God said unto Moses, I AM THAT I AM: and

he said, Thus shalt thou say unto the children of Israel, I

AM hath sent me unto you. {3:15} And God said moreover

unto Moses, Thus shalt thou say unto the children of Israel,

The LORD God of your fathers, the God of Abraham, the

God of Isaac, and the God of Jacob, hath sent me unto you:

this [is] my name for ever, and this [is] my memorial unto

all generations. {3:16} Go, and gather the elders of Israel

together, and say unto them, The LORD God of your

fathers, the God of Abraham, of Isaac, and of Jacob,

appeared unto me, saying, I have surely visited you, and

[seen] that which is done to you in Egypt: {3:17} And I

have said, I will bring you up out of the affliction of Egypt

unto the land of the Canaanites, and the Hittites, and the

Amorites, and the Perizzites, and the Hivites, and the

Jebusites, unto a land flowing with milk and honey. {3:18}

And they shall hearken to thy voice: and thou shalt come,

thou and the elders of Israel, unto the king of Egypt, and ye

shall say unto him, The LORD God of the Hebrews hath

met with us: and now let us go, we beseech thee, three days'

journey into the wilderness, that we may sacrifice to the

LORD our God.

{3:19} And I am sure that the king of Egypt will not let

you go, no, not by a mighty hand. {3:20} And I will stretch

out my hand, and smite Egypt with all my wonders which I

will do in the midst thereof: and after that he will let you go.

{3:21} And I will give this people favour in the sight of the

Egyptians: and it shall come to pass, that, when ye go, ye

shall not go empty: {3:22} But every woman shall borrow

of her neighbour, and of her that sojourneth in her house,

jewels of silver, and jewels of gold, and raiment: and ye

shall put [them] upon your sons, and upon your daughters;

and ye shall spoil the Egyptians.

{4:1} And Moses answered and said, But, behold, they

will not believe me, nor hearken unto my voice: for they

will say, The LORD hath not appeared unto thee. {4:2} And

the LORD said unto him, What [is] that in thine hand? And

he said, A rod. {4:3} And he said, Cast it on the ground.

And he cast it on the ground, and it became a serpent; and

Moses fled from before it. {4:4} And the LORD said unto

Moses, Put forth thine hand, and take it by the tail. And he

put forth his hand, and caught it, and it became a rod in his

hand: {4:5} That they may believe that the LORD God of

their fathers, the God of Abraham, the God of Isaac, and the

God of Jacob, hath appeared unto thee.

{4:6} And the LORD said furthermore unto him, Put now

thine hand into thy bosom. And he put his hand into his

bosom: and when he took it out, behold, his hand [was]

leprous as snow. {4:7} And he said, Put thine hand into thy

bosom again. And he put his hand into his bosom again; and

plucked it out of his bosom, and, behold, it was turned again

as his [other] flesh. {4:8} And it shall come to pass, if they

will not believe thee, neither hearken to the voice of the first

sign, that they will believe the voice of the latter sign. {4:9}

And it shall come to pass, if they will not believe also these

two signs, neither hearken unto thy voice, that thou shalt

take of the water of the river, and pour [it] upon the dry

[land:] and the water which thou takest out of the river shall

become blood upon the dry [land.

]{4:10} And Moses said unto the LORD, O my Lord, I

[am] not eloquent, neither heretofore, nor since thou hast

spoken unto thy servant: but I [am] slow of speech, and of a

slow tongue. {4:11} And the LORD said unto him, Who

hath made man's mouth? or who maketh the dumb, or deaf,

or the seeing, or the blind? have not I the LORD? {4:12}

Now therefore go, and I will be with thy mouth, and teach

thee what thou shalt say. {4:13} And he said, O my Lord,

send, I pray thee, by the hand [of him whom] thou wilt

send. {4:14} And the anger of the LORD was kindled

against Moses, and he said, [Is] not Aaron the Levite thy

brother? I know that he can speak well. And also, behold, he

cometh forth to meet thee: and when he seeth thee, he will

be glad in his heart. {4:15} And thou shalt speak unto him,

and put words in his mouth: and I will be with thy mouth,

and with his mouth, and will teach you what ye shall do.

{4:16} And he shall be thy spokesman unto the people: and

he shall be, [even] he shall be to thee instead of a mouth,

and thou shalt be to him instead of God. {4:17} And thou

shalt take this rod in thine hand, wherewith thou shalt do

signs.

{4:18} And Moses went and returned to Jethro his father

in law, and said unto him, Let me go, I pray thee, and return

unto my brethren which [are] in Egypt, and see whether

they be yet alive. And Jethro said to Moses, Go in peace.

{4:19} And the LORD said unto Moses in Midian, Go,

return into Egypt: for all the men are dead which sought thy

life. {4:20} And Moses took his wife and his sons, and set

them upon an ass, and he returned to the land of Egypt: and

Moses took the rod of God in his hand. {4:21} And the

LORD said unto Moses, When thou goest to return into

Egypt, see that thou do all those wonders before Pharaoh,

which I have put in thine hand: but I will harden his heart,

that he shall not let the people go. {4:22} And thou shalt say

unto Pharaoh, Thus saith the LORD, Israel [is] my son,

[even] my firstborn: {4:23} And I say unto thee, Let my son

go, that he may serve me: and if thou refuse to let him go,

behold, I will slay thy son, [even] thy firstborn.

{4:24} And it came to pass by the way in the inn, that the

LORD met him, and sought to kill him. {4:25} Then

Zipporah took a sharp stone, and cut off the foreskin of her

son, and cast [it] at his feet, and said, Surely a bloody

husband [art] thou to me. {4:26} So he let him go: then she

said, A bloody husband [thou art,] because of the

circumcision.

Page 33 Exodus

{4:27} And the LORD said to Aaron, Go into the

wilderness to meet Moses. And he went, and met him in the

mount of God, and kissed him. {4:28} And Moses told

Aaron all the words of the LORD who had sent him, and all

the signs which he had commanded him.

{4:29} And Moses and Aaron went and gathered together

all the elders of the children of Israel: {4:30} And Aaron

spake all the words which the LORD had spoken unto

Moses, and did the signs in the sight of the people. {4:31}

And the people believed: and when they heard that the

LORD had visited the children of Israel, and that he had

looked upon their affliction, then they bowed their heads

and worshipped.

{5:1} And afterward Moses and Aaron went in, and told

Pharaoh, Thus saith the LORD God of Israel, Let my people

go, that they may hold a feast unto me in the wilderness.

{5:2} And Pharaoh said, Who [is] the LORD, that I should

obey his voice to let Israel go? I know not the LORD,

neither will I let Israel go. {5:3} And they said, The God of

the Hebrews hath met with us: let us go, we pray thee, three

days' journey into the desert, and sacrifice unto the LORD

our God; lest he fall upon us with pestilence, or with the

sword. {5:4} And the king of Egypt said unto them,

Wherefore do ye, Moses and Aaron, let the people from

their works? get you unto your burdens. {5:5} And Pharaoh

said, Behold, the people of the land now [are] many, and ye

make them rest from their burdens. {5:6} And Pharaoh

commanded the same day the taskmasters of the people, and

their officers, saying, {5:7} Ye shall no more give the

people straw to make brick, as heretofore: let them go and

gather straw for themselves. {5:8} And the tale of the

bricks, which they did make heretofore, ye shall lay upon

them; ye shall not diminish [ought] thereof: for they [be]

idle; therefore they cry, saying, Let us go [and] sacrifice to

our God. {5:9} Let there more work be laid upon the men,

that they may labour therein; and let them not regard vain

words.

{5:10} And the taskmasters of the people went out, and

their officers, and they spake to the people, saying, Thus

saith Pharaoh, I will not give you straw. {5:11} Go ye, get

you straw where ye can find it: yet not ought of your work

shall be diminished. {5:12} So the people were scattered

abroad throughout all the land of Egypt to gather stubble

instead of straw. {5:13} And the taskmasters hasted [them,]

saying, Fulfil your works, [your] daily tasks, as when there

was straw. {5:14} And the officers of the children of Israel,

which Pharaoh's taskmasters had set over them, were

beaten, [and] demanded, Wherefore have ye not fulfilled

your task in making brick both yesterday and to day, as

heretofore?

{5:15} Then the officers of the children of Israel came

and cried unto Pharaoh, saying, Wherefore dealest thou thus

with thy servants? {5:16} There is no straw given unto thy

servants, and they say to us, Make brick: and, behold, thy

servants [are] beaten; but the fault [is] in thine own people.

{5:17} But he said, Ye [are] idle, [ye are] idle: therefore ye

say, Let us go [and] do sacrifice to the LORD. {5:18} Go

therefore now, [and] work; for there shall no straw be given

you, yet shall ye deliver the tale of bricks. {5:19} And the

officers of the children of Israel did see [that] they [were] in

evil [case,] after it was said, Ye shall not minish [ought]

from your bricks of your daily task.

{5:20} And they met Moses and Aaron, who stood in the

way, as they came forth from Pharaoh: {5:21} And they

said unto them, The LORD look upon you, and judge;

because ye have made our savour to be abhorred in the eyes

of Pharaoh, and in the eyes of his servants, to put a sword in

their hand to slay us. {5:22} And Moses returned unto the

LORD, and said, Lord, wherefore hast thou [so] evil

entreated this people? why [is] it [that] thou hast sent me?

{5:23} For since I came to Pharaoh to speak in thy name, he

hath done evil to this people; neither hast thou delivered thy

people at all.

{6:1} Then the LORD said unto Moses, Now shalt thou

see what I will do to Pharaoh: for with a strong hand shall

he let them go, and with a strong hand shall he drive them

out of his land. {6:2} And God spake unto Moses, and said

unto him, I [am] the LORD: {6:3} And I appeared unto

Abraham, unto Isaac, and unto Jacob, by [the name of] God

Almighty, but by my name JEHOVAH was I not known to

them. {6:4} And I have also established my covenant with

them, to give them the land of Canaan, the land of their

pilgrimage, wherein they were strangers. {6:5} And I have

also heard the groaning of the children of Israel, whom the

Egyptians keep in bondage; and I have remembered my

covenant. {6:6} Wherefore say unto the children of Israel, I

[am] the LORD, and I will bring you out from under the

burdens of the Egyptians, and I will rid you out of their

bondage, and I will redeem you with a stretched out arm,

and with great judgments: {6:7} And I will take you to me

for a people, and I will be to you a God: and ye shall know

that I [am] the LORD your God, which bringeth you out

from under the burdens of the Egyptians. {6:8} And I will

bring you in unto the land, concerning the which I did swear

to give it to Abraham, to Isaac, and to Jacob; and I will give

it you for an heritage: I [am] the LORD.

{6:9} And Moses spake so unto the children of Israel: but

they hearkened not unto Moses for anguish of spirit, and for

cruel bondage. {6:10} And the LORD spake unto Moses,

saying, {6:11} Go in, speak unto Pharaoh king of Egypt,

that he let the children of Israel go out of his land. {6:12}

And Moses spake before the LORD, saying, Behold, the

children of Israel have not hearkened unto me; how then

shall Pharaoh hear me, who [am] of uncircumcised lips?

{6:13} And the LORD spake unto Moses and unto Aaron,

and gave them a charge unto the children of Israel, and unto

Pharaoh king of Egypt, to bring the children of Israel out of

the land of Egypt.

{6:14} These [be] the heads of their fathers' houses: The

sons of Reuben the firstborn of Israel; Hanoch, and Pallu,

Hezron, and Carmi: these [be] the families of Reuben.

{6:15} And the sons of Simeon; Jemuel, and Jamin, and

Ohad, and Jachin, and Zohar, and Shaul the son of a

Canaanitish woman: these [are] the families of Simeon.

{6:16} And these [are] the names of the sons of Levi

according to their generations; Gershon, and Kohath, and

Merari: and the years of the life of Levi [were] an hundred

thirty and seven years. {6:17} The sons of Gershon; Libni,

and Shimi, according to their families. {6:18} And the sons

of Kohath; Amram, and Izhar, and Hebron, and Uzziel: and

the years of the life of Kohath [were] an hundred thirty and

three years. {6:19} And the sons of Merari; Mahali and

Mushi: these [are] the families of Levi according to their

generations. {6:20} And Amram took him Jochebed his

father's sister to wife; and she bare him Aaron and Moses:

and the years of the life of Amram [were] an hundred and

thirty and seven years.

{6:21} And the sons of Izhar; Korah, and Nepheg, and

Exodus Page 34

Zichri. {6:22} And the sons of Uzziel; Mishael, and

Elzaphan, and Zithri. {6:23} And Aaron took him Elisheba,

daughter of Amminadab, sister of Naashon, to wife; and she

bare him Nadab, and Abihu, Eleazar, and Ithamar. {6:24}

And the sons of Korah; Assir, and Elkanah, and Abiasaph:

these [are] the families of the Korhites. {6:25} And Eleazar

Aaron's son took him [one] of the daughters of Putiel to

wife; and she bare him Phinehas: these [are] the heads of

the fathers of the Levites according to their families. {6:26}

These [are] that Aaron and Moses, to whom the LORD said,

Bring out the children of Israel from the land of Egypt

according to their armies. {6:27} These [are] they which

spake to Pharaoh king of Egypt, to bring out the children of

Israel from Egypt: these [are] that Moses and Aaron.

{6:28} And it came to pass on the day [when] the LORD

spake unto Moses in the land of Egypt, {6:29} That the

LORD spake unto Moses, saying, I [am] the LORD: speak

thou unto Pharaoh king of Egypt all that I say unto thee.

{6:30} And Moses said before the LORD, Behold, I [am] of

uncircumcised lips, and how shall Pharaoh hearken unto me?

{7:1} And the LORD said unto Moses, See, I have made

thee a god to Pharaoh: and Aaron thy brother shall be thy

prophet. {7:2} Thou shalt speak all that I command thee:

and Aaron thy brother shall speak unto Pharaoh, that he

send the children of Israel out of his land. {7:3} And I will

harden Pharaoh's heart, and multiply my signs and my

wonders in the land of Egypt. {7:4} But Pharaoh shall not

hearken unto you, that I may lay my hand upon Egypt, and

bring forth mine armies, [and] my people the children of

Israel, out of the land of Egypt by great judgments. {7:5}

And the Egyptians shall know that I [am] the LORD, when I

stretch forth mine hand upon Egypt, and bring out the

children of Israel from among them. {7:6} And Moses and

Aaron did as the LORD commanded them, so did they.

{7:7} And Moses [was] fourscore years old, and Aaron

fourscore and three years old, when they spake unto

Pharaoh.

{7:8} And the LORD spake unto Moses and unto Aaron,

saying, {7:9} When Pharaoh shall speak unto you, saying,

Shew a miracle for you: then thou shalt say unto Aaron,

Take thy rod, and cast [it] before Pharaoh, [and] it shall

become a serpent.

{7:10} And Moses and Aaron went in unto Pharaoh, and

they did so as the LORD had commanded: and Aaron cast

down his rod before Pharaoh, and before his servants, and it

became a serpent. {7:11} Then Pharaoh also called the wise

men and the sorcerers: now the magicians of Egypt, they

also did in like manner with their enchantments. {7:12} For

they cast down every man his rod, and they became

serpents: but Aaron's rod swallowed up their rods. {7:13}

And he hardened Pharaoh's heart, that he hearkened not

unto them; as the LORD had said.

{7:14} And the LORD said unto Moses, Pharaoh's heart

[is] hardened, he refuseth to let the people go. {7:15} Get

thee unto Pharaoh in the morning; lo, he goeth out unto the

water; and thou shalt stand by the river's brink against he

come; and the rod which was turned to a serpent shalt thou

take in thine hand. {7:16} And thou shalt say unto him, The

LORD God of the Hebrews hath sent me unto thee, saying,

Let my people go, that they may serve me in the wilderness:

and, behold, hitherto thou wouldest not hear. {7:17} Thus

saith the LORD, In this thou shalt know that I [am] the

LORD: behold, I will smite with the rod that [is] in mine

hand upon the waters which [are] in the river, and they shall

be turned to blood. {7:18} And the fish that [is] in the river

shall die, and the river shall stink; and the Egyptians shall

lothe to drink of the water of the river.

{7:19} And the LORD spake unto Moses, Say unto

Aaron, Take thy rod, and stretch out thine hand upon the

waters of Egypt, upon their streams, upon their rivers, and

upon their ponds, and upon all their pools of water, that they

may become blood; and [that] there may be blood

throughout all the land of Egypt, both in [vessels of] wood,

and in [vessels of] stone. {7:20} And Moses and Aaron did

so, as the LORD commanded; and he lifted up the rod, and

smote the waters that [were] in the river, in the sight of

Pharaoh, and in the sight of his servants; and all the waters

that [were] in the river were turned to blood. {7:21} And

the fish that [was] in the river died; and the river stank, and

the Egyptians could not drink of the water of the river; and

there was blood throughout all the land of Egypt. {7:22}

And the magicians of Egypt did so with their enchantments:

and Pharaoh's heart was hardened, neither did he hearken

unto them; as the LORD had said. {7:23} And Pharaoh

turned and went into his house, neither did he set his heart

to this also. {7:24} And all the Egyptians digged round

about the river for water to drink; for they could not drink of

the water of the river. {7:25} And seven days were fulfilled,

after that the LORD had smitten the river.

{8:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, Go unto

Pharaoh, and say unto him, Thus saith the LORD, Let my

people go, that they may serve me. {8:2} And if thou refuse

to let [them] go, behold, I will smite all thy borders with

frogs: {8:3} And the river shall bring forth frogs

abundantly, which shall go up and come into thine house,

and into thy bedchamber, and upon thy bed, and into the

house of thy servants, and upon thy people, and into thine

ovens, and into thy kneadingtroughs: {8:4} And the frogs

shall come up both on thee, and upon thy people, and upon

all thy servants.

{8:5} And the LORD spake unto Moses, Say unto Aaron,

Stretch forth thine hand with thy rod over the streams, over

the rivers, and over the ponds, and cause frogs to come up

upon the land of Egypt. {8:6} And Aaron stretched out his

hand over the waters of Egypt; and the frogs came up, and

covered the land of Egypt. {8:7} And the magicians did so

with their enchantments, and brought up frogs upon the land

of Egypt.

{8:8} Then Pharaoh called for Moses and Aaron, and

said, Intreat the LORD, that he may take away the frogs

from me, and from my people; and I will let the people go,

that they may do sacrifice unto the LORD. {8:9} And

Moses said unto Pharaoh, Glory over me: when shall I

intreat for thee, and for thy servants, and for thy people, to

destroy the frogs from thee and thy houses, [that] they may

remain in the river only? {8:10} And he said, To morrow.

And he said, [Be it] according to thy word: that thou mayest

know that [there is] none like unto the LORD our God.

{8:11} And the frogs shall depart from thee, and from thy

houses, and from thy servants, and from thy people; they

shall remain in the river only. {8:12} And Moses and Aaron

went out from Pharaoh: and Moses cried unto the LORD

because of the frogs which he had brought against Pharaoh.

{8:13} And the LORD did according to the word of Moses;

and the frogs died out of the houses, out of the villages, and

out of the fields. {8:14} And they gathered them together

upon heaps: and the land stank. {8:15} But when Pharaoh

saw that there was respite, he hardened his heart, and

hearkened not unto them; as the LORD had said.

Page 35 Exodus

{8:16} And the LORD said unto Moses, Say unto Aaron,

Stretch out thy rod, and smite the dust of the land, that it

may become lice throughout all the land of Egypt. {8:17}

And they did so; for Aaron stretched out his hand with his

rod, and smote the dust of the earth, and it became lice in

man, and in beast; all the dust of the land became lice

throughout all the land of Egypt. {8:18} And the magicians

did so with their enchantments to bring forth lice, but they

could not: so there were lice upon man, and upon beast.

{8:19} Then the magicians said unto Pharaoh, This [is] the

finger of God: and Pharaoh's heart was hardened, and he

hearkened not unto them; as the LORD had said.

{8:20} And the LORD said unto Moses, Rise up early in

the morning, and stand before Pharaoh; lo, he cometh forth

to the water; and say unto him, Thus saith the LORD, Let

my people go, that they may serve me. {8:21} Else, if thou

wilt not let my people go, behold, I will send swarms [of

flies] upon thee, and upon thy servants, and upon thy

people, and into thy houses: and the houses of the Egyptians

shall be full of swarms [of flies,] and also the ground

whereon they [are. ]{8:22} And I will sever in that day the

land of Goshen, in which my people dwell, that no swarms

[of flies] shall be there; to the end thou mayest know that I

[am] the LORD in the midst of the earth. {8:23} And I will

put a division between my people and thy people: to

morrow shall this sign be. {8:24} And the LORD did so;

and there came a grievous swarm [of flies] into the house of

Pharaoh, and [into] his servants' houses, and into all the

land of Egypt: the land was corrupted by reason of the

swarm [of flies.

]{8:25} And Pharaoh called for Moses and for Aaron, and

said, Go ye, sacrifice to your God in the land. {8:26} And

Moses said, It is not meet so to do; for we shall sacrifice the

abomination of the Egyptians to the LORD our God: lo,

shall we sacrifice the abomination of the Egyptians before

their eyes, and will they not stone us? {8:27} We will go

three days' journey into the wilderness, and sacrifice to the

LORD our God, as he shall command us. {8:28} And

Pharaoh said, I will let you go, that ye may sacrifice to the

LORD your God in the wilderness; only ye shall not go

very far away: intreat for me. {8:29} And Moses said,

Behold, I go out from thee, and I will intreat the LORD that

the swarms [of flies] may depart from Pharaoh, from his

servants, and from his people, to morrow: but let not

Pharaoh deal deceitfully any more in not letting the people

go to sacrifice to the LORD. {8:30} And Moses went out

from Pharaoh, and intreated the LORD. {8:31} And the

LORD did according to the word of Moses; and he removed

the swarms [of flies] from Pharaoh, from his servants, and

from his people; there remained not one. {8:32} And

Pharaoh hardened his heart at this time also, neither would

he let the people go.

{9:1} Then the LORD said unto Moses, Go in unto

Pharaoh, and tell him, Thus saith the LORD God of the

Hebrews, Let my people go, that they may serve me. {9:2}

For if thou refuse to let [them] go, and wilt hold them still,

{9:3} Behold, the hand of the LORD is upon thy cattle

which [is] in the field, upon the horses, upon the asses, upon

the camels, upon the oxen, and upon the sheep: [there shall

be] a very grievous murrain. {9:4} And the LORD shall

sever between the cattle of Israel and the cattle of Egypt:

and there shall nothing die of all [that is] the children's of

Israel. {9:5} And the LORD appointed a set time, saying,

To morrow the LORD shall do this thing in the land. {9:6}

And the LORD did that thing on the morrow, and all the

cattle of Egypt died: but of the cattle of the children of

Israel died not one. {9:7} And Pharaoh sent, and, behold,

there was not one of the cattle of the Israelites dead. And

the heart of Pharaoh was hardened, and he did not let the

people go.

{9:8} And the LORD said unto Moses and unto Aaron,

Take to you handfuls of ashes of the furnace, and let Moses

sprinkle it toward the heaven in the sight of Pharaoh. {9:9}

And it shall become small dust in all the land of Egypt, and

shall be a boil breaking forth [with] blains upon man, and

upon beast, throughout all the land of Egypt. {9:10} And

they took ashes of the furnace, and stood before Pharaoh;

and Moses sprinkled it up toward heaven; and it became a

boil breaking forth [with] blains upon man, and upon beast.

{9:11} And the magicians could not stand before Moses

because of the boils; for the boil was upon the magicians,

and upon all the Egyptians. {9:12} And the LORD

hardened the heart of Pharaoh, and he hearkened not unto

them; as the LORD had spoken unto Moses.

{9:13} And the LORD said unto Moses, Rise up early in

the morning, and stand before Pharaoh, and say unto him,

Thus saith the LORD God of the Hebrews, Let my people

go, that they may serve me. {9:14} For I will at this time

send all my plagues upon thine heart, and upon thy servants,

and upon thy people; that thou mayest know that [there is]

none like me in all the earth. {9:15} For now I will stretch

out my hand, that I may smite thee and thy people with

pestilence; and thou shalt be cut off from the earth. {9:16}

And in very deed for this [cause] have I raised thee up, for

to shew [in] thee my power; and that my name may be

declared throughout all the earth. {9:17} As yet exaltest

thou thyself against my people, that thou wilt not let them

go? {9:18} Behold, to morrow about this time I will cause it

to rain a very grievous hail, such as hath not been in Egypt

since the foundation thereof even until now. {9:19} Send

therefore now, [and] gather thy cattle, and all that thou hast

in the field; [for upon] every man and beast which shall be

found in the field, and shall not be brought home, the hail

shall come down upon them, and they shall die. {9:20} He

that feared the word of the LORD among the servants of

Pharaoh made his servants and his cattle flee into the

houses: {9:21} And he that regarded not the word of the

LORD left his servants and his cattle in the field.

{9:22} And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch forth

thine hand toward heaven, that there may be hail in all the

land of Egypt, upon man, and upon beast, and upon every

herb of the field, throughout the land of Egypt. {9:23} And

Moses stretched forth his rod toward heaven: and the LORD

sent thunder and hail, and the fire ran along upon the

ground; and the LORD rained hail upon the land of Egypt.

{9:24} So there was hail, and fire mingled with the hail,

very grievous, such as there was none like it in all the land

of Egypt since it became a nation. {9:25} And the hail

smote throughout all the land of Egypt all that [was] in the

field, both man and beast; and the hail smote every herb of

the field, and brake every tree of the field. {9:26} Only in

the land of Goshen, where the children of Israel [were,] was

there no hail.

{9:27} And Pharaoh sent, and called for Moses and

Aaron, and said unto them, I have sinned this time: the

LORD [is] righteous, and I and my people [are] wicked.

{9:28} Intreat the LORD (for [it is] enough) that there be no

[more] mighty thunderings and hail; and I will let you go,

and ye shall stay no longer. {9:29} And Moses said unto

him, As soon as I am gone out of the city, I will spread

abroad my hands unto the LORD; [and] the thunder shall

Exodus Page 36

cease, neither shall there be any more hail; that thou mayest

know how that the earth [is] the LORD'S. {9:30} But as for

thee and thy servants, I know that ye will not yet fear the

LORD God. {9:31} And the flax and the barley was

smitten: for the barley was in the ear, and the flax [was]

bolled. {9:32} But the wheat and the rie were not smitten:

for they [were] not grown up. {9:33} And Moses went out

of the city from Pharaoh, and spread abroad his hands unto

the LORD: and the thunders and hail ceased, and the rain

was not poured upon the earth. {9:34} And when Pharaoh

saw that the rain and the hail and the thunders were ceased,

he sinned yet more, and hardened his heart, he and his

servants. {9:35} And the heart of Pharaoh was hardened,

neither would he let the children of Israel go; as the LORD

had spoken by Moses.

{10:1} And the LORD said unto Moses, Go in unto

Pharaoh: for I have hardened his heart, and the heart of his

servants, that I might shew these my signs before him:

{10:2} And that thou mayest tell in the ears of thy son, and

of thy son's son, what things I have wrought in Egypt, and

my signs which I have done among them; that ye may know

how that I [am] the LORD. {10:3} And Moses and Aaron

came in unto Pharaoh, and said unto him, Thus saith the

LORD God of the Hebrews, How long wilt thou refuse to

humble thyself before me? let my people go, that they may

serve me. {10:4} Else, if thou refuse to let my people go,

behold, to morrow will I bring the locusts into thy coast:

{10:5} And they shall cover the face of the earth, that one

cannot be able to see the earth: and they shall eat the residue

of that which is escaped, which remaineth unto you from

the hail, and shall eat every tree which groweth for you out

of the field: {10:6} And they shall fill thy houses, and the

houses of all thy servants, and the houses of all the

Egyptians; which neither thy fathers, nor thy fathers' fathers

have seen, since the day that they were upon the earth unto

this day. And he turned himself, and went out from

Pharaoh. {10:7} And Pharaoh's servants said unto him,

How long shall this man be a snare unto us? let the men go,

that they may serve the LORD their God: knowest thou not

yet that Egypt is destroyed? {10:8} And Moses and Aaron

were brought again unto Pharaoh: and he said unto them,

Go, serve the LORD your God: [but] who [are] they that

shall go? {10:9} And Moses said, We will go with our

young and with our old, with our sons and with our

daughters, with our flocks and with our herds will we go;

for we [must hold] a feast unto the LORD. {10:10} And he

said unto them, Let the LORD be so with you, as I will let

you go, and your little ones: look [to it;] for evil [is] before

you. {10:11} Not so: go now ye [that are] men, and serve

the LORD; for that ye did desire. And they were driven out

from Pharaoh's presence.

{10:12} And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch out

thine hand over the land of Egypt for the locusts, that they

may come up upon the land of Egypt, and eat every herb of

the land, [even] all that the hail hath left. {10:13} And

Moses stretched forth his rod over the land of Egypt, and

the LORD brought an east wind upon the land all that day,

and all [that] night; [and] when it was morning, the east

wind brought the locusts. {10:14} And the locusts went up

over all the land of Egypt, and rested in all the coasts of

Egypt: very grievous [were they;] before them there were

no such locusts as they, neither after them shall be such.

{10:15} For they covered the face of the whole earth, so

that the land was darkened; and they did eat every herb of

the land, and all the fruit of the trees which the hail had left:

and there remained not any green thing in the trees, or in the

herbs of the field, through all the land of Egypt.

{10:16} Then Pharaoh called for Moses and Aaron in

haste; and he said, I have sinned against the LORD your

God, and against you. {10:17} Now therefore forgive, I

pray thee, my sin only this once, and intreat the LORD your

God, that he may take away from me this death only.

{10:18} And he went out from Pharaoh, and intreated the

LORD. {10:19} And the LORD turned a mighty strong

west wind, which took away the locusts, and cast them into

the Red sea; there remained not one locust in all the coasts

of Egypt. {10:20} But the LORD hardened Pharaoh's heart,

so that he would not let the children of Israel go.

{10:21} And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch out

thine hand toward heaven, that there may be darkness over

the land of Egypt, even darkness [which] may be felt.

{10:22} And Moses stretched forth his hand toward heaven;

and there was a thick darkness in all the land of Egypt three

days: {10:23} They saw not one another, neither rose any

from his place for three days: but all the children of Israel

had light in their dwellings.

{10:24} And Pharaoh called unto Moses, and said, Go ye,

serve the LORD; only let your flocks and your herds be

stayed: let your little ones also go with you. {10:25} And

Moses said, Thou must give us also sacrifices and burnt

offerings, that we may sacrifice unto the LORD our God.

{10:26} Our cattle also shall go with us; there shall not an

hoof be left behind; for thereof must we take to serve the

LORD our God; and we know not with what we must serve

the LORD, until we come thither.

{10:27} But the LORD hardened Pharaoh's heart, and he

would not let them go. {10:28} And Pharaoh said unto him,

Get thee from me, take heed to thyself, see my face no

more; for in [that] day thou seest my face thou shalt die.

{10:29} And Moses said, Thou hast spoken well, I will see

thy face again no more.

{11:1} And the LORD said unto Moses, Yet will I bring

one plague [more] upon Pharaoh, and upon Egypt;

afterwards he will let you go hence: when he shall let [you]

go, he shall surely thrust you out hence altogether. {11:2}

Speak now in the ears of the people, and let every man

borrow of his neighbour, and every woman of her

neighbour, jewels of silver, and jewels of gold. {11:3} And

the LORD gave the people favour in the sight of the

Egyptians. Moreover the man Moses [was] very great in the

land of Egypt, in the sight of Pharaoh's servants, and in the

sight of the people. {11:4} And Moses said, Thus saith the

LORD, About midnight will I go out into the midst of

Egypt: {11:5} And all the firstborn in the land of Egypt

shall die, from the firstborn of Pharaoh that sitteth upon his

throne, even unto the firstborn of the maidservant that [is]

behind the mill; and all the firstborn of beasts. {11:6} And

there shall be a great cry throughout all the land of Egypt,

such as there was none like it, nor shall be like it any more.

{11:7} But against any of the children of Israel shall not a

dog move his tongue, against man or beast: that ye may

know how that the LORD doth put a difference between the

Egyptians and Israel. {11:8} And all these thy servants shall

come down unto me, and bow down themselves unto me,

saying, Get thee out, and all the people that follow thee: and

after that I will go out. And he went out from Pharaoh in a

great anger. {11:9} And the LORD said unto Moses,

Pharaoh shall not hearken unto you; that my wonders may

be multiplied in the land of Egypt. {11:10} And Moses and

Aaron did all these wonders before Pharaoh: and the LORD

hardened Pharaoh's heart, so that he would not let the

children of Israel go out of his land.

Page 37 Exodus

{12:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses and Aaron in

the land of Egypt, saying, {12:2} This month [shall be] unto

you the beginning of months: it [shall be] the first month of

the year to you.

{12:3} Speak ye unto all the congregation of Israel,

saying, In the tenth [day] of this month they shall take to

them every man a lamb, according to the house of [their]

fathers, a lamb for an house: {12:4} And if the household

be too little for the lamb, let him and his neighbour next

unto his house take [it] according to the number of the

souls; every man according to his eating shall make your

count for the lamb. {12:5} Your lamb shall be without

blemish, a male of the first year: ye shall take [it] out from

the sheep, or from the goats: {12:6} And ye shall keep it up

until the fourteenth day of the same month: and the whole

assembly of the congregation of Israel shall kill it in the

evening. {12:7} And they shall take of the blood, and strike

[it] on the two side posts and on the upper door post of the

houses, wherein they shall eat it. {12:8} And they shall eat

the flesh in that night, roast with fire, and unleavened bread;

[and] with bitter [herbs] they shall eat it. {12:9} Eat not of it

raw, nor sodden at all with water, but roast [with] fire; his

head with his legs, and with the purtenance thereof. {12:10}

And ye shall let nothing of it remain until the morning; and

that which remaineth of it until the morning ye shall burn

with fire.

{12:11} And thus shall ye eat it; [with] your loins girded,

your shoes on your feet, and your staff in your hand; and ye

shall eat it in haste: it [is] the LORD'S passover. {12:12}

For I will pass through the land of Egypt this night, and will

smite all the firstborn in the land of Egypt, both man and

beast; and against all the gods of Egypt I will execute

judgment: I [am] the LORD. {12:13} And the blood shall

be to you for a token upon the houses where ye [are:] and

when I see the blood, I will pass over you, and the plague

shall not be upon you to destroy [you,] when I smite the

land of Egypt. {12:14} And this day shall be unto you for a

memorial; and ye shall keep it a feast to the LORD

throughout your generations; ye shall keep it a feast by an

ordinance for ever. {12:15} Seven days shall ye eat

unleavened bread; even the first day ye shall put away

leaven out of your houses: for whosoever eateth leavened

bread from the first day until the seventh day, that soul shall

be cut off from Israel. {12:16} And in the first day [there

shall be] an holy convocation, and in the seventh day there

shall be an holy convocation to you; no manner of work

shall be done in them, save [that] which every man must

eat, that only may be done of you. {12:17} And ye shall

observe [the feast of] unleavened bread; for in this selfsame

day have I brought your armies out of the land of Egypt:

therefore shall ye observe this day in your generations by an

ordinance for ever.

{12:18} In the first [month,] on the fourteenth day of the

month at even, ye shall eat unleavened bread, until the one

and twentieth day of the month at even. {12:19} Seven days

shall there be no leaven found in your houses: for

whosoever eateth that which is leavened, even that soul

shall be cut off from the congregation of Israel, whether he

be a stranger, or born in the land. {12:20} Ye shall eat

nothing leavened; in all your habitations shall ye eat

unleavened bread.

{12:21} Then Moses called for all the elders of Israel, and

said unto them, Draw out and take you a lamb according to

your families, and kill the passover. {12:22} And ye shall

take a bunch of hyssop, and dip [it] in the blood that [is] in

the bason, and strike the lintel and the two side posts with

the blood that [is] in the bason; and none of you shall go out

at the door of his house until the morning. {12:23} For the

LORD will pass through to smite the Egyptians; and when

he seeth the blood upon the lintel, and on the two side posts,

the LORD will pass over the door, and will not suffer the

destroyer to come in unto your houses to smite [you.

]{12:24} And ye shall observe this thing for an ordinance to

thee and to thy sons for ever. {12:25} And it shall come to

pass, when ye be come to the land which the LORD will

give you, according as he hath promised, that ye shall keep

this service. {12:26} And it shall come to pass, when your

children shall say unto you, What mean ye by this service?

{12:27} That ye shall say, It [is] the sacrifice of the

LORD'S passover, who passed over the houses of the

children of Israel in Egypt, when he smote the Egyptians,

and delivered our houses. And the people bowed the head

and worshipped. {12:28} And the children of Israel went

away, and did as the LORD had commanded Moses and

Aaron, so did they.

{12:29} And it came to pass, that at midnight the LORD

smote all the firstborn in the land of Egypt, from the

firstborn of Pharaoh that sat on his throne unto the firstborn

of the captive that [was] in the dungeon; and all the

firstborn of cattle. {12:30} And Pharaoh rose up in the

night, he, and all his servants, and all the Egyptians; and

there was a great cry in Egypt; for [there was] not a house

where [there was] not one dead.

{12:31} And he called for Moses and Aaron by night, and

said, Rise up, [and] get you forth from among my people,

both ye and the children of Israel; and go, serve the LORD,

as ye have said. {12:32} Also take your flocks and your

herds, as ye have said, and be gone; and bless me also.

{12:33} And the Egyptians were urgent upon the people,

that they might send them out of the land in haste; for they

said, We [be] all dead [men. ]{12:34} And the people took

their dough before it was leavened, their kneadingtroughs

being bound up in their clothes upon their shoulders.

{12:35} And the children of Israel did according to the

word of Moses; and they borrowed of the Egyptians jewels

of silver, and jewels of gold, and raiment: {12:36} And the

LORD gave the people favour in the sight of the Egyptians,

so that they lent unto them [such things as they required.]

And they spoiled the Egyptians.

{12:37} And the children of Israel journeyed from

Rameses to Succoth, about six hundred thousand on foot

[that were] men, beside children. {12:38} And a mixed

multitude went up also with them; and flocks, and herds,

[even] very much cattle. {12:39} And they baked

unleavened cakes of the dough which they brought forth out

of Egypt, for it was not leavened; because they were thrust

out of Egypt, and could not tarry, neither had they prepared

for themselves any victual.

{12:40} Now the sojourning of the children of Israel, who

dwelt in Egypt, [was] four hundred and thirty years.

{12:41} And it came to pass at the end of the four hundred

and thirty years, even the selfsame day it came to pass, that

all the hosts of the LORD went out from the land of Egypt.

{12:42} It [is] a night to be much observed unto the LORD

for bringing them out from the land of Egypt: this [is] that

night of the LORD to be observed of all the children of

Israel in their generations.

{12:43} And the LORD said unto Moses and Aaron, This

[is] the ordinance of the passover: There shall no stranger

Exodus Page 38

eat thereof: {12:44} But every man's servant that is bought

for money, when thou hast circumcised him, then shall he

eat thereof. {12:45} A foreigner and an hired servant shall

not eat thereof. {12:46} In one house shall it be eaten; thou

shalt not carry forth ought of the flesh abroad out of the

house; neither shall ye break a bone thereof. {12:47} All the

congregation of Israel shall keep it. {12:48} And when a

stranger shall sojourn with thee, and will keep the passover

to the LORD, let all his males be circumcised, and then let

him come near and keep it; and he shall be as one that is

born in the land: for no uncircumcised person shall eat

thereof. {12:49} One law shall be to him that is homeborn,

and unto the stranger that sojourneth among you. {12:50}

Thus did all the children of Israel; as the LORD

commanded Moses and Aaron, so did they. {12:51} And it

came to pass the selfsame day, [that] the LORD did bring

the children of Israel out of the land of Egypt by their

armies.

{13:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {13:2}

Sanctify unto me all the firstborn, whatsoever openeth the

womb among the children of Israel, [both] of man and of

beast: it [is] mine.

{13:3} And Moses said unto the people, Remember this

day, in which ye came out from Egypt, out of the house of

bondage; for by strength of hand the LORD brought you out

from this [place:] there shall no leavened bread be eaten.

{13:4} This day came ye out in the month Abib.

{13:5} And it shall be when the LORD shall bring thee

into the land of the Canaanites, and the Hittites, and the

Amorites, and the Hivites, and the Jebusites, which he

sware unto thy fathers to give thee, a land flowing with milk

and honey, that thou shalt keep this service in this month.

{13:6} Seven days thou shalt eat unleavened bread, and in

the seventh day [shall be] a feast to the LORD. {13:7}

Unleavened bread shall be eaten seven days; and there shall

no leavened bread be seen with thee, neither shall there be

leaven seen with thee in all thy quarters.

{13:8} And thou shalt shew thy son in that day, saying,

[This is done] because of that [which] the LORD did unto

me when I came forth out of Egypt. {13:9} And it shall be

for a sign unto thee upon thine hand, and for a memorial

between thine eyes, that the LORD'S law may be in thy

mouth: for with a strong hand hath the LORD brought thee

out of Egypt. {13:10} Thou shalt therefore keep this

ordinance in his season from year to year.

{13:11} And it shall be when the LORD shall bring thee

into the land of the Canaanites, as he sware unto thee and to

thy fathers, and shall give it thee, {13:12} That thou shalt

set apart unto the LORD all that openeth the matrix, and

every firstling that cometh of a beast which thou hast; the

males [shall be] the LORD'S. {13:13} And every firstling

of an ass thou shalt redeem with a lamb; and if thou wilt not

redeem it, then thou shalt break his neck: and all the

firstborn of man among thy children shalt thou redeem.

{13:14} And it shall be when thy son asketh thee in time

to come, saying, What [is] this? that thou shalt say unto

him, By strength of hand the LORD brought us out from

Egypt, from the house of bondage: {13:15} And it came to

pass, when Pharaoh would hardly let us go, that the LORD

slew all the firstborn in the land of Egypt, both the firstborn

of man, and the firstborn of beast: therefore I sacrifice to the

LORD all that openeth the matrix, being males; but all the

firstborn of my children I redeem. {13:16} And it shall be

for a token upon thine hand, and for frontlets between thine

eyes: for by strength of hand the LORD brought us forth out

of Egypt.

{13:17} And it came to pass, when Pharaoh had let the

people go, that God led them not [through] the way of the

land of the Philistines, although that [was] near; for God

said, Lest peradventure the people repent when they see

war, and they return to Egypt: {13:18} But God led the

people about, [through] the way of the wilderness of the

Red sea: and the children of Israel went up harnessed out of

the land of Egypt. {13:19} And Moses took the bones of

Joseph with him: for he had straitly sworn the children of

Israel, saying, God will surely visit you; and ye shall carry

up my bones away hence with you.

{13:20} And they took their journey from Succoth, and

encamped in Etham, in the edge of the wilderness. {13:21}

And the LORD went before them by day in a pillar of a

cloud, to lead them the way; and by night in a pillar of fire,

to give them light; to go by day and night: {13:22} He took

not away the pillar of the cloud by day, nor the pillar of fire

by night, [from] before the people.

{14:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {14:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, that they turn and encamp

before Pi-hahiroth, between Migdol and the sea, over

against Baal-zephon: before it shall ye encamp by the sea.

{14:3} For Pharaoh will say of the children of Israel, They

[are] entangled in the land, the wilderness hath shut them in.

{14:4} And I will harden Pharaoh's heart, that he shall

follow after them; and I will be honoured upon Pharaoh,

and upon all his host; that the Egyptians may know that I

[am] the LORD. And they did so.

{14:5} And it was told the king of Egypt that the people

fled: and the heart of Pharaoh and of his servants was turned

against the people, and they said, Why have we done this,

that we have let Israel go from serving us? {14:6} And he

made ready his chariot, and took his people with him:

{14:7} And he took six hundred chosen chariots, and all the

chariots of Egypt, and captains over every one of them.

{14:8} And the LORD hardened the heart of Pharaoh king

of Egypt, and he pursued after the children of Israel: and the

children of Israel went out with an high hand. {14:9} But

the Egyptians pursued after them, all the horses [and]

chariots of Pharaoh, and his horsemen, and his army, and

overtook them encamping by the sea, beside Pi-hahiroth,

before Baal-zephon.

{14:10} And when Pharaoh drew nigh, the children of

Israel lifted up their eyes, and, behold, the Egyptians

marched after them; and they were sore afraid: and the

children of Israel cried out unto the LORD. {14:11} And

they said unto Moses, Because [there were] no graves in

Egypt, hast thou taken us away to die in the wilderness?

wherefore hast thou dealt thus with us, to carry us forth out

of Egypt? {14:12} [Is] not this the word that we did tell thee

in Egypt, saying, Let us alone, that we may serve the

Egyptians? For [it had been] better for us to serve the

Egyptians, than that we should die in the wilderness.

{14:13} And Moses said unto the people, Fear ye not,

stand still, and see the salvation of the LORD, which he will

shew to you to day: for the Egyptians whom ye have seen to

day, ye shall see them again no more for ever. {14:14} The

LORD shall fight for you, and ye shall hold your peace.

{14:15} And the LORD said unto Moses, Wherefore

Page 39 Exodus

criest thou unto me? speak unto the children of Israel, that

they go forward: {14:16} But lift thou up thy rod, and

stretch out thine hand over the sea, and divide it: and the

children of Israel shall go on dry [ground] through the midst

of the sea. {14:17} And I, behold, I will harden the hearts of

the Egyptians, and they shall follow them: and I will get me

honour upon Pharaoh, and upon all his host, upon his

chariots, and upon his horsemen. {14:18} And the

Egyptians shall know that I [am] the LORD, when I have

gotten me honour upon Pharaoh, upon his chariots, and

upon his horsemen.

{14:19} And the angel of God, which went before the

camp of Israel, removed and went behind them; and the

pillar of the cloud went from before their face, and stood

behind them: {14:20} And it came between the camp of the

Egyptians and the camp of Israel; and it was a cloud and

darkness [to them,] but it gave light by night [to these:] so

that the one came not near the other all the night. {14:21}

And Moses stretched out his hand over the sea; and the

LORD caused the sea to go [back] by a strong east wind all

that night, and made the sea dry [land,] and the waters were

divided. {14:22} And the children of Israel went into the

midst of the sea upon the dry [ground:] and the waters

[were] a wall unto them on their right hand, and on their left.

{14:23} And the Egyptians pursued, and went in after

them to the midst of the sea, [even] all Pharaoh's horses, his

chariots, and his horsemen. {14:24} And it came to pass,

that in the morning watch the LORD looked unto the host of

the Egyptians through the pillar of fire and of the cloud, and

troubled the host of the Egyptians, {14:25} And took off

their chariot wheels, that they drave them heavily: so that

the Egyptians said, Let us flee from the face of Israel; for

the LORD fighteth for them against the Egyptians.

{14:26} And the LORD said unto Moses, Stretch out

thine hand over the sea, that the waters may come again

upon the Egyptians, upon their chariots, and upon their

horsemen. {14:27} And Moses stretched forth his hand over

the sea, and the sea returned to his strength when the

morning appeared; and the Egyptians fled against it; and the

LORD overthrew the Egyptians in the midst of the sea.

{14:28} And the waters returned, and covered the chariots,

and the horsemen, [and] all the host of Pharaoh that came

into the sea after them; there remained not so much as one

of them. {14:29} But the children of Israel walked upon dry

[land] in the midst of the sea; and the waters [were] a wall

unto them on their right hand, and on their left. {14:30}

Thus the LORD saved Israel that day out of the hand of the

Egyptians; and Israel saw the Egyptians dead upon the sea

shore. {14:31} And Israel saw that great work which the

LORD did upon the Egyptians: and the people feared the

LORD, and believed the LORD, and his servant Moses.

{15:1} Then sang Moses and the children of Israel this

song unto the LORD, and spake, saying, I will sing unto the

LORD, for he hath triumphed gloriously: the horse and his

rider hath he thrown into the sea. {15:2} The LORD [is] my

strength and song, and he is become my salvation: he [is]

my God, and I will prepare him an habitation; my father's

God, and I will exalt him. {15:3} The LORD [is] a man of

war: the LORD [is] his name. {15:4} Pharaoh's chariots

and his host hath he cast into the sea: his chosen captains

also are drowned in the Red sea. {15:5} The depths have

covered them: they sank into the bottom as a stone. {15:6}

Thy right hand, O LORD, is become glorious in power: thy

right hand, O LORD, hath dashed in pieces the enemy.

{15:7} And in the greatness of thine excellency thou hast

overthrown them that rose up against thee: thou sentest

forth thy wrath, [which] consumed them as stubble. {15:8}

And with the blast of thy nostrils the waters were gathered

together, the floods stood upright as an heap, [and] the

depths were congealed in the heart of the sea. {15:9} The

enemy said, I will pursue, I will overtake, I will divide the

spoil; my lust shall be satisfied upon them; I will draw my

sword, my hand shall destroy them. {15:10} Thou didst

blow with thy wind, the sea covered them: they sank as lead

in the mighty waters. {15:11} Who [is] like unto thee, O

LORD, among the gods? who [is] like thee, glorious in

holiness, fearful [in] praises, doing wonders? {15:12} Thou

stretchedst out thy right hand, the earth swallowed them.

{15:13} Thou in thy mercy hast led forth the people [which]

thou hast redeemed: thou hast guided [them] in thy strength

unto thy holy habitation. {15:14} The people shall hear,

[and] be afraid: sorrow shall take hold on the inhabitants of

Palestina. {15:15} Then the dukes of Edom shall be

amazed; the mighty men of Moab, trembling shall take hold

upon them; all the inhabitants of Canaan shall melt away.

{15:16} Fear and dread shall fall upon them; by the

greatness of thine arm they shall be [as] still as a stone; till

thy people pass over, O LORD, till the people pass over,

[which] thou hast purchased. {15:17} Thou shalt bring them

in, and plant them in the mountain of thine inheritance, [in]

the place, O LORD, [which] thou hast made for thee to

dwell in, in the Sanctuary, O Lord, [which] thy hands have

established. {15:18} The LORD shall reign for ever and

ever. {15:19} For the horse of Pharaoh went in with his

chariots and with his horsemen into the sea, and the LORD

brought again the waters of the sea upon them; but the

children of Israel went on dry [land] in the midst of the sea.

{15:20} And Miriam the prophetess, the sister of Aaron,

took a timbrel in her hand; and all the women went out after

her with timbrels and with dances. {15:21} And Miriam

answered them, Sing ye to the LORD, for he hath triumphed

gloriously; the horse and his rider hath he thrown into the

sea. {15:22} So Moses brought Israel from the Red sea, and

they went out into the wilderness of Shur; and they went

three days in the wilderness, and found no water.

{15:23} And when they came to Marah, they could not

drink of the waters of Marah, for they [were] bitter:

therefore the name of it was called Marah. {15:24} And the

people murmured against Moses, saying, What shall we

drink? {15:25} And he cried unto the LORD; and the

LORD shewed him a tree, [which] when he had cast into the

waters, the waters were made sweet: there he made for them

a statute and an ordinance, and there he proved them,

{15:26} And said, If thou wilt diligently hearken to the

voice of the LORD thy God, and wilt do that which is right

in his sight, and wilt give ear to his commandments, and

keep all his statutes, I will put none of these diseases upon

thee, which I have brought upon the Egyptians: for I [am]

the LORD that healeth thee.

{15:27} And they came to Elim, where [were] twelve

wells of water, and threescore and ten palm trees: and they

encamped there by the waters.

{16:1} And they took their journey from Elim, and all the

congregation of the children of Israel came unto the

wilderness of Sin, which [is] between Elim and Sinai, on the

fifteenth day of the second month after their departing out

of the land of Egypt. {16:2} And the whole congregation of

the children of Israel murmured against Moses and Aaron in

the wilderness: {16:3} And the children of Israel said unto

them, Would to God we had died by the hand of the LORD

Exodus Page 40

in the land of Egypt, when we sat by the flesh pots, [and]

when we did eat bread to the full; for ye have brought us

forth into this wilderness, to kill this whole assembly with

hunger.

{16:4} Then said the LORD unto Moses, Behold, I will

rain bread from heaven for you; and the people shall go out

and gather a certain rate every day, that I may prove them,

whether they will walk in my law, or no. {16:5} And it shall

come to pass, that on the sixth day they shall prepare [that]

which they bring in; and it shall be twice as much as they

gather daily. {16:6} And Moses and Aaron said unto all the

children of Israel, At even, then ye shall know that the

LORD hath brought you out from the land of Egypt: {16:7}

And in the morning, then ye shall see the glory of the

LORD; for that he heareth your murmurings against the

LORD: and what [are] we, that ye murmur against us?

{16:8} And Moses said, [This shall be,] when the LORD

shall give you in the evening flesh to eat, and in the

morning bread to the full; for that the LORD heareth your

murmurings which ye murmur against him: and what [are]

we? your murmurings [are] not against us, but against the

LORD.

{16:9} And Moses spake unto Aaron, Say unto all the

congregation of the children of Israel, Come near before the

LORD: for he hath heard your murmurings. {16:10} And it

came to pass, as Aaron spake unto the whole congregation

of the children of Israel, that they looked toward the

wilderness, and, behold, the glory of the LORD appeared in

the cloud.

{16:11} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{16:12} I have heard the murmurings of the children of

Israel: speak unto them, saying, At even ye shall eat flesh,

and in the morning ye shall be filled with bread; and ye

shall know that I [am] the LORD your God. {16:13} And it

came to pass, that at even the quails came up, and covered

the camp: and in the morning the dew lay round about the

host. {16:14} And when the dew that lay was gone up,

behold, upon the face of the wilderness [there lay] a small

round thing, [as] small as the hoar frost on the ground.

{16:15} And when the children of Israel saw [it,] they said

one to another, It [is] manna: for they wist not what it [was.]

And Moses said unto them, This [is] the bread which the

LORD hath given you to eat.

{16:16} This [is] the thing which the LORD hath

commanded, Gather of it every man [according to] his

eating, an omer for every man, according to the number of

your persons; take ye every man for [them] which [are] in

his tents. {16:17} And the children of Israel did so, and

gathered, some more, some less. {16:18} And when they

did mete [it] with an omer, he that gathered much had

nothing over, and he that gathered little had no lack; they

gathered every man according to his eating. {16:19} And

Moses said, Let no man leave of it till the morning. {16:20}

Notwithstanding they hearkened not unto Moses; but some

of them left of it until the morning, and it bred worms, and

stank: and Moses was wroth with them. {16:21} And they

gathered it every morning, every man according to his

eating: and when the sun waxed hot, it melted.

{16:22} And it came to pass, [that] on the sixth day they

gathered twice as much bread, two omers for one [man:]

and all the rulers of the congregation came and told Moses.

{16:23} And he said unto them, This [is that] which the

LORD hath said, To morrow [is] the rest of the holy sabbath

unto the LORD: bake [that] which ye will bake [to day,] and

seethe that ye will seethe; and that which remaineth over lay

up for you to be kept until the morning. {16:24} And they

laid it up till the morning, as Moses bade: and it did not

stink, neither was there any worm therein. {16:25} And

Moses said, Eat that to day; for to day [is] a sabbath unto

the LORD: to day ye shall not find it in the field. {16:26}

Six days ye shall gather it; but on the seventh day, [which

is] the sabbath, in it there shall be none.

{16:27} And it came to pass, [that] there went out [some]

of the people on the seventh day for to gather, and they

found none. {16:28} And the LORD said unto Moses, How

long refuse ye to keep my commandments and my laws?

{16:29} See, for that the LORD hath given you the sabbath,

therefore he giveth you on the sixth day the bread of two

days; abide ye every man in his place, let no man go out of

his place on the seventh day. {16:30} So the people rested

on the seventh day. {16:31} And the house of Israel called

the name thereof Manna: and it [was] like coriander seed,

white; and the taste of it [was] like wafers [made] with

honey.

{16:32} And Moses said, This [is] the thing which the

LORD commandeth, Fill an omer of it to be kept for your

generations; that they may see the bread wherewith I have

fed you in the wilderness, when I brought you forth from

the land of Egypt. {16:33} And Moses said unto Aaron,

Take a pot, and put an omer full of manna therein, and lay it

up before the LORD, to be kept for your generations.

{16:34} As the LORD commanded Moses, so Aaron laid it

up before the Testimony, to be kept. {16:35} And the

children of Israel did eat manna forty years, until they came

to a land inhabited; they did eat manna, until they came unto

the borders of the land of Canaan. {16:36} Now an omer

[is] the tenth [part] of an ephah.

{17:1} And all the congregation of the children of Israel

journeyed from the wilderness of Sin, after their journeys,

according to the commandment of the LORD, and pitched

in Rephidim: and [there was] no water for the people to

drink. {17:2} Wherefore the people did chide with Moses,

and said, Give us water that we may drink. And Moses said

unto them, Why chide ye with me? wherefore do ye tempt

the LORD? {17:3} And the people thirsted there for water;

and the people murmured against Moses, and said,

Wherefore [is] this [that] thou hast brought us up out of

Egypt, to kill us and our children and our cattle with thirst?

{17:4} And Moses cried unto the LORD, saying, What shall

I do unto this people? they be almost ready to stone me.

{17:5} And the LORD said unto Moses, Go on before the

people, and take with thee of the elders of Israel; and thy

rod, wherewith thou smotest the river, take in thine hand,

and go. {17:6} Behold, I will stand before thee there upon

the rock in Horeb; and thou shalt smite the rock, and there

shall come water out of it, that the people may drink. And

Moses did so in the sight of the elders of Israel. {17:7} And

he called the name of the place Massah, and Meribah,

because of the chiding of the children of Israel, and because

they tempted the LORD, saying, Is the LORD among us, or

not?

{17:8} Then came Amalek, and fought with Israel in

Rephidim. {17:9} And Moses said unto Joshua, Choose us

out men, and go out, fight with Amalek: to morrow I will

stand on the top of the hill with the rod of God in mine

hand. {17:10} So Joshua did as Moses had said to him, and

fought with Amalek: and Moses, Aaron, and Hur went up to

the top of the hill. {17:11} And it came to pass, when

Moses held up his hand, that Israel prevailed: and when he

Page 41 Exodus

let down his hand, Amalek prevailed. {17:12} But Moses'

hands [were] heavy; and they took a stone, and put [it]

under him, and he sat thereon; and Aaron and Hur stayed up

his hands, the one on the one side, and the other on the other

side; and his hands were steady until the going down of the

sun. {17:13} And Joshua discomfited Amalek and his

people with the edge of the sword. {17:14} And the LORD

said unto Moses, Write this [for] a memorial in a book, and

rehearse [it] in the ears of Joshua: for I will utterly put out

the remembrance of Amalek from under heaven. {17:15}

And Moses built an altar, and called the name of it Jehovahnissi:

{17:16} For he said, Because the LORD hath sworn

[that] the LORD [will have] war with Amalek from

generation to generation.

{18:1} When Jethro, the priest of Midian, Moses' father

in law, heard of all that God had done for Moses, and for

Israel his people, [and] that the LORD had brought Israel

out of Egypt; {18:2} Then Jethro, Moses' father in law,

took Zipporah, Moses' wife, after he had sent her back,

{18:3} And her two sons; of which the name of the one

[was] Gershom; for he said, I have been an alien in a

strange land: {18:4} And the name of the other [was]

Eliezer; for the God of my father, [said he, was] mine help,

and delivered me from the sword of Pharaoh: {18:5} And

Jethro, Moses' father in law, came with his sons and his

wife unto Moses into the wilderness, where he encamped at

the mount of God: {18:6} And he said unto Moses, I thy

father in law Jethro am come unto thee, and thy wife, and

her two sons with her.

{18:7} And Moses went out to meet his father in law, and

did obeisance, and kissed him; and they asked each other of

[their] welfare; and they came into the tent. {18:8} And

Moses told his father in law all that the LORD had done

unto Pharaoh and to the Egyptians for Israel's sake, [and]

all the travail that had come upon them by the way, and

[how] the LORD delivered them. {18:9} And Jethro

rejoiced for all the goodness which the LORD had done to

Israel, whom he had delivered out of the hand of the

Egyptians. {18:10} And Jethro said, Blessed [be] the

LORD, who hath delivered you out of the hand of the

Egyptians, and out of the hand of Pharaoh, who hath

delivered the people from under the hand of the Egyptians.

{18:11} Now I know that the LORD [is] greater than all

gods: for in the thing wherein they dealt proudly [he was]

above them. {18:12} And Jethro, Moses' father in law, took

a burnt offering and sacrifices for God: and Aaron came,

and all the elders of Israel, to eat bread with Moses' father

in law before God.

{18:13} And it came to pass on the morrow, that Moses

sat to judge the people: and the people stood by Moses from

the morning unto the evening. {18:14} And when Moses'

father in law saw all that he did to the people, he said, What

[is] this thing that thou doest to the people? why sittest thou

thyself alone, and all the people stand by thee from morning

unto even? {18:15} And Moses said unto his father in law,

Because the people come unto me to enquire of God:

{18:16} When they have a matter, they come unto me; and I

judge between one and another, and I do make [them] know

the statutes of God, and his laws. {18:17} And Moses'

father in law said unto him, The thing that thou doest [is]

not good. {18:18} Thou wilt surely wear away, both thou,

and this people that [is] with thee: for this thing [is] too

heavy for thee; thou art not able to perform it thyself alone.

{18:19} Hearken now unto my voice, I will give thee

counsel, and God shall be with thee: Be thou for the people

to God-ward, that thou mayest bring the causes unto God:

{18:20} And thou shalt teach them ordinances and laws,

and shalt shew them the way wherein they must walk, and

the work that they must do. {18:21} Moreover thou shalt

provide out of all the people able men, such as fear God,

men of truth, hating covetousness; and place [such] over

them, [to be] rulers of thousands, [and] rulers of hundreds,

rulers of fifties, and rulers of tens: {18:22} And let them

judge the people at all seasons: and it shall be, [that] every

great matter they shall bring unto thee, but every small

matter they shall judge: so shall it be easier for thyself, and

they shall bear [the burden] with thee. {18:23} If thou shalt

do this thing, and God command thee [so,] then thou shalt

be able to endure, and all this people shall also go to their

place in peace. {18:24} So Moses hearkened to the voice of

his father in law, and did all that he had said. {18:25} And

Moses chose able men out of all Israel, and made them

heads over the people, rulers of thousands, rulers of

hundreds, rulers of fifties, and rulers of tens. {18:26} And

they judged the people at all seasons: the hard causes they

brought unto Moses, but every small matter they judged

themselves.

{18:27} And Moses let his father in law depart; and he

went his way into his own land.

{19:1} In the third month, when the children of Israel

were gone forth out of the land of Egypt, the same day came

they [into] the wilderness of Sinai. {19:2} For they were

departed from Rephidim, and were come [to] the desert of

Sinai, and had pitched in the wilderness; and there Israel

camped before the mount. {19:3} And Moses went up unto

God, and the LORD called unto him out of the mountain,

saying, Thus shalt thou say to the house of Jacob, and tell

the children of Israel; {19:4} Ye have seen what I did unto

the Egyptians, and [how] I bare you on eagles' wings, and

brought you unto myself. {19:5} Now therefore, if ye will

obey my voice indeed, and keep my covenant, then ye shall

be a peculiar treasure unto me above all people: for all the

earth [is] mine: {19:6} And ye shall be unto me a kingdom

of priests, and an holy nation. These [are] the words which

thou shalt speak unto the children of Israel.

{19:7} And Moses came and called for the elders of the

people, and laid before their faces all these words which the

LORD commanded him. {19:8} And all the people

answered together, and said, All that the LORD hath spoken

we will do. And Moses returned the words of the people

unto the LORD. {19:9} And the LORD said unto Moses,

Lo, I come unto thee in a thick cloud, that the people may

hear when I speak with thee, and believe thee for ever. And

Moses told the words of the people unto the LORD.

{19:10} And the LORD said unto Moses, Go unto the

people, and sanctify them to day and to morrow, and let

them wash their clothes, {19:11} And be ready against the

third day: for the third day the LORD will come down in the

sight of all the people upon mount Sinai. {19:12} And thou

shalt set bounds unto the people round about, saying, Take

heed to yourselves, [that ye] go [not] up into the mount, or

touch the border of it: whosoever toucheth the mount shall

be surely put to death: {19:13} There shall not an hand

touch it, but he shall surely be stoned, or shot through;

whether [it be] beast or man, it shall not live: when the

trumpet soundeth long, they shall come up to the mount.

{19:14} And Moses went down from the mount unto the

people, and sanctified the people; and they washed their

clothes. {19:15} And he said unto the people, Be ready

against the third day: come not at [your] wives.

Exodus Page 42

{19:16} And it came to pass on the third day in the

morning, that there were thunders and lightnings, and a

thick cloud upon the mount, and the voice of the trumpet

exceeding loud; so that all the people that [was] in the camp

trembled. {19:17} And Moses brought forth the people out

of the camp to meet with God; and they stood at the nether

part of the mount. {19:18} And mount Sinai was altogether

on a smoke, because the LORD descended upon it in fire:

and the smoke thereof ascended as the smoke of a furnace,

and the whole mount quaked greatly. {19:19} And when the

voice of the trumpet sounded long, and waxed louder and

louder, Moses spake, and God answered him by a voice.

{19:20} And the LORD came down upon mount Sinai, on

the top of the mount: and the LORD called Moses [up] to

the top of the mount; and Moses went up. {19:21} And the

LORD said unto Moses, Go down, charge the people, lest

they break through unto the LORD to gaze, and many of

them perish. {19:22} And let the priests also, which come

near to the LORD, sanctify themselves, lest the LORD

break forth upon them. {19:23} And Moses said unto the

LORD, The people cannot come up to mount Sinai: for thou

chargedst us, saying, Set bounds about the mount, and

sanctify it. {19:24} And the LORD said unto him, Away,

get thee down, and thou shalt come up, thou, and Aaron

with thee: but let not the priests and the people break

through to come up unto the LORD, lest he break forth

upon them. {19:25} So Moses went down unto the people,

and spake unto them.

{20:1} And God spake all these words, saying, {20:2} I

[am] the LORD thy God, which have brought thee out of

the land of Egypt, out of the house of bondage. {20:3} Thou

shalt have no other gods before me. {20:4} Thou shalt not

make unto thee any graven image, or any likeness [of any

thing] that [is] in heaven above, or that [is] in the earth

beneath, or that [is] in the water under the earth: {20:5}

Thou shalt not bow down thyself to them, nor serve them:

for I the LORD thy God [am] a jealous God, visiting the

iniquity of the fathers upon the children unto the third and

fourth [generation] of them that hate me; {20:6} And

shewing mercy unto thousands of them that love me, and

keep my commandments. {20:7} Thou shalt not take the

name of the LORD thy God in vain; for the LORD will not

hold him guiltless that taketh his name in vain. {20:8}

Remember the sabbath day, to keep it holy. {20:9} Six days

shalt thou labour, and do all thy work: {20:10} But the

seventh day [is] the sabbath of the LORD thy God: [in it]

thou shalt not do any work, thou, nor thy son, nor thy

daughter, thy manservant, nor thy maidservant, nor thy

cattle, nor thy stranger that [is] within thy gates: {20:11}

For [in] six days the LORD made heaven and earth, the sea,

and all that in them [is,] and rested the seventh day:

wherefore the LORD blessed the sabbath day, and hallowed

it.

{20:12} Honour thy father and thy mother: that thy days

may be long upon the land which the LORD thy God giveth

thee. {20:13} Thou shalt not kill. {20:14} Thou shalt not

commit adultery. {20:15} Thou shalt not steal. {20:16}

Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbour.

{20:17} Thou shalt not covet thy neighbour's house, thou

shalt not covet thy neighbour's wife, nor his manservant,

nor his maidservant, nor his ox, nor his ass, nor any thing

that [is] thy neighbour's.

{20:18} And all the people saw the thunderings, and the

lightnings, and the noise of the trumpet, and the mountain

smoking: and when the people saw [it,] they removed, and

stood afar off. {20:19} And they said unto Moses, Speak

thou with us, and we will hear: but let not God speak with

us, lest we die. {20:20} And Moses said unto the people,

Fear not: for God is come to prove you, and that his fear

may be before your faces, that ye sin not. {20:21} And the

people stood afar off, and Moses drew near unto the thick

darkness where God [was.

]{20:22} And the LORD said unto Moses, Thus thou shalt

say unto the children of Israel, Ye have seen that I have

talked with you from heaven. {20:23} Ye shall not make

with me gods of silver, neither shall ye make unto you gods

of gold.

{20:24} An altar of earth thou shalt make unto me, and

shalt sacrifice thereon thy burnt offerings, and thy peace

offerings, thy sheep, and thine oxen: in all places where I

record my name I will come unto thee, and I will bless thee.

{20:25} And if thou wilt make me an altar of stone, thou

shalt not build it of hewn stone: for if thou lift up thy tool

upon it, thou hast polluted it. {20:26} Neither shalt thou go

up by steps unto mine altar, that thy nakedness be not

discovered thereon.

{21:1} Now these [are] the judgments which thou shalt

set before them. {21:2} If thou buy an Hebrew servant, six

years he shall serve: and in the seventh he shall go out free

for nothing. {21:3} If he came in by himself, he shall go out

by himself: if he were married, then his wife shall go out

with him. {21:4} If his master have given him a wife, and

she have born him sons or daughters; the wife and her

children shall be her master's, and he shall go out by

himself. {21:5} And if the servant shall plainly say, I love

my master, my wife, and my children; I will not go out free:

{21:6} Then his master shall bring him unto the judges; he

shall also bring him to the door, or unto the door post; and

his master shall bore his ear through with an aul; and he

shall serve him for ever.

{21:7} And if a man sell his daughter to be a maidservant,

she shall not go out as the menservants do. {21:8} If she

please not her master, who hath betrothed her to himself,

then shall he let her be redeemed: to sell her unto a strange

nation he shall have no power, seeing he hath dealt

deceitfully with her. {21:9} And if he have betrothed her

unto his son, he shall deal with her after the manner of

daughters. {21:10} If he take him another [wife;] her food,

her raiment, and her duty of marriage, shall he not diminish.

{21:11} And if he do not these three unto her, then shall she

go out free without money.

{21:12} He that smiteth a man, so that he die, shall be

surely put to death. {21:13} And if a man lie not in wait, but

God deliver [him] into his hand; then I will appoint thee a

place whither he shall flee. {21:14} But if a man come

presumptuously upon his neighbour, to slay him with guile;

thou shalt take him from mine altar, that he may die.

{21:15} And he that smiteth his father, or his mother,

shall be surely put to death.

{21:16} And he that stealeth a man, and selleth him, or if

he be found in his hand, he shall surely be put to death.

{21:17} And he that curseth his father, or his mother,

shall surely be put to death.

{21:18} And if men strive together, and one smite another

with a stone, or with [his] fist, and he die not, but keepeth

[his] bed: {21:19} If he rise again, and walk abroad upon

Page 43 Exodus

his staff, then shall he that smote [him] be quit: only he

shall pay [for] the loss of his time, and shall cause [him] to

be thoroughly healed.

{21:20} And if a man smite his servant, or his maid, with

a rod, and he die under his hand; he shall be surely

punished. {21:21} Notwithstanding, if he continue a day or

two, he shall not be punished: for he [is] his money.

{21:22} If men strive, and hurt a woman with child, so

that her fruit depart [from her,] and yet no mischief follow:

he shall be surely punished, according as the woman's

husband will lay upon him; and he shall pay as the judges

[determine. ]{21:23} And if [any] mischief follow, then

thou shalt give life for life, {21:24} Eye for eye, tooth for

tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot, {21:25} Burning for

burning, wound for wound, stripe for stripe.

{21:26} And if a man smite the eye of his servant, or the

eye of his maid, that it perish; he shall let him go free for his

eye's sake. {21:27} And if he smite out his manservant's

tooth, or his maidservant's tooth; he shall let him go free for

his tooth's sake.

{21:28} If an ox gore a man or a woman, that they die:

then the ox shall be surely stoned, and his flesh shall not be

eaten; but the owner of the ox [shall be] quit. {21:29} But if

the ox were wont to push with his horn in time past, and it

hath been testified to his owner, and he hath not kept him in,

but that he hath killed a man or a woman; the ox shall be

stoned, and his owner also shall be put to death. {21:30} If

there be laid on him a sum of money, then he shall give for

the ransom of his life whatsoever is laid upon him. {21:31}

Whether he have gored a son, or have gored a daughter,

according to this judgment shall it be done unto him.

{21:32} If the ox shall push a manservant or a maidservant;

he shall give unto their master thirty shekels of silver, and

the ox shall be stoned.

{21:33} And if a man shall open a pit, or if a man shall

dig a pit, and not cover it, and an ox or an ass fall therein;

{21:34} The owner of the pit shall make [it] good, [and]

give money unto the owner of them; and the dead [beast]

shall be his.

{21:35} And if one man's ox hurt another's, that he die;

then they shall sell the live ox, and divide the money of it;

and the dead [ox] also they shall divide. {21:36} Or if it be

known that the ox hath used to push in time past, and his

owner hath not kept him in; he shall surely pay ox for ox;

and the dead shall be his own.

{22:1} If a man shall steal an ox, or a sheep, and kill it, or

sell it; he shall restore five oxen for an ox, and four sheep

for a sheep.

{22:2} If a thief be found breaking up, and be smitten that

he die, [there shall] no blood [be shed] for him. {22:3} If

the sun be risen upon him, [there shall be] blood [shed] for

him; [for] he should make full restitution; if he have

nothing, then he shall be sold for his theft. {22:4} If the

theft be certainly found in his hand alive, whether it be ox,

or ass, or sheep; he shall restore double.

{22:5} If a man shall cause a field or vineyard to be eaten,

and shall put in his beast, and shall feed in another man's

field; of the best of his own field, and of the best of his own

vineyard, shall he make restitution.

{22:6} If fire break out, and catch in thorns, so that the

stacks of corn, or the standing corn, or the field, be

consumed [therewith;] he that kindled the fire shall surely

make restitution.

{22:7} If a man shall deliver unto his neighbour money or

stuff to keep, and it be stolen out of the man's house; if the

thief be found, let him pay double. {22:8} If the thief be not

found, then the master of the house shall be brought unto

the judges, [to see] whether he have put his hand unto his

neighbour's goods. {22:9} For all manner of trespass,

[whether it be] for ox, for ass, for sheep, for raiment, [or]

for any manner of lost thing, which [another] challengeth to

be his, the cause of both parties shall come before the

judges; [and] whom the judges shall condemn, he shall pay

double unto his neighbour. {22:10} If a man deliver unto

his neighbour an ass, or an ox, or a sheep, or any beast, to

keep; and it die, or be hurt, or driven away, no man seeing

[it: ]{22:11} [Then] shall an oath of the LORD be between

them both, that he hath not put his hand unto his

neighbour's goods; and the owner of it shall accept

[thereof,] and he shall not make [it] good. {22:12} And if it

be stolen from him, he shall make restitution unto the owner

thereof. {22:13} If it be torn in pieces, [then] let him bring

it [for] witness, [and] he shall not make good that which

was torn.

{22:14} And if a man borrow [ought] of his neighbour,

and it be hurt, or die, the owner thereof [being] not with it,

he shall surely make [it] good. {22:15} [But] if the owner

thereof [be] with it, he shall not make [it] good: if it [be] an

hired [thing,] it came for his hire.

{22:16} And if a man entice a maid that is not betrothed,

and lie with her, he shall surely endow her to be his wife.

{22:17} If her father utterly refuse to give her unto him, he

shall pay money according to the dowry of virgins.

{22:18} Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.

{22:19} Whosoever lieth with a beast shall surely be put

to death.

{22:20} He that sacrificeth unto [any] god, save unto the

LORD only, he shall be utterly destroyed.

{22:21} Thou shalt neither vex a stranger, nor oppress

him: for ye were strangers in the land of Egypt.

{22:22} Ye shall not afflict any widow, or fatherless

child. {22:23} If thou afflict them in any wise, and they cry

at all unto me, I will surely hear their cry; {22:24} And my

wrath shall wax hot, and I will kill you with the sword; and

your wives shall be widows, and your children fatherless.

{22:25} If thou lend money to [any of] my people [that is]

poor by thee, thou shalt not be to him as an usurer, neither

shalt thou lay upon him usury. {22:26} If thou at all take

thy neighbour's raiment to pledge, thou shalt deliver it unto

him by that the sun goeth down: {22:27} For that [is] his

covering only, it [is] his raiment for his skin: wherein shall

he sleep? and it shall come to pass, when he crieth unto me,

that I will hear; for I [am] gracious.

{22:28} Thou shalt not revile the gods, nor curse the ruler

of thy people.

{22:29} Thou shalt not delay [to offer] the first of thy ripe

fruits, and of thy liquors: the firstborn of thy sons shalt thou

Exodus Page 44

give unto me. {22:30} Likewise shalt thou do with thine

oxen, [and] with thy sheep: seven days it shall be with his

dam; on the eighth day thou shalt give it me.

{22:31} And ye shall be holy men unto me: neither shall

ye eat [any] flesh [that is] torn of beasts in the field; ye shall

cast it to the dogs.

{23:1} Thou shalt not raise a false report: put not thine

hand with the wicked to be an unrighteous witness.

{23:2} Thou shalt not follow a multitude to [do] evil;

neither shalt thou speak in a cause to decline after many to

wrest [judgment:

]{23:3} Neither shalt thou countenance a poor man in his

cause.

{23:4} If thou meet thine enemy's ox or his ass going

astray, thou shalt surely bring it back to him again. {23:5} If

thou see the ass of him that hateth thee lying under his

burden, and wouldest forbear to help him, thou shalt surely

help with him. {23:6} Thou shalt not wrest the judgment of

thy poor in his cause. {23:7} Keep thee far from a false

matter; and the innocent and righteous slay thou not: for I

will not justify the wicked.

{23:8} And thou shalt take no gift: for the gift blindeth

the wise, and perverteth the words of the righteous.

{23:9} Also thou shalt not oppress a stranger: for ye know

the heart of a stranger, seeing ye were strangers in the land

of Egypt. {23:10} And six years thou shalt sow thy land,

and shalt gather in the fruits thereof: {23:11} But the

seventh [year] thou shalt let it rest and lie still; that the poor

of thy people may eat: and what they leave the beasts of the

field shall eat. In like manner thou shalt deal with thy

vineyard, [and] with thy oliveyard. {23:12} Six days thou

shalt do thy work, and on the seventh day thou shalt rest:

that thine ox and thine ass may rest, and the son of thy

handmaid, and the stranger, may be refreshed. {23:13} And

in all [things] that I have said unto you be circumspect: and

make no mention of the name of other gods, neither let it be

heard out of thy mouth.

{23:14} Three times thou shalt keep a feast unto me in the

year. {23:15} Thou shalt keep the feast of unleavened

bread: (thou shalt eat unleavened bread seven days, as I

commanded thee, in the time appointed of the month Abib;

for in it thou camest out from Egypt: and none shall appear

before me empty:) {23:16} And the feast of harvest, the

firstfruits of thy labours, which thou hast sown in the field:

and the feast of ingathering, [which is] in the end of the

year, when thou hast gathered in thy labours out of the field.

{23:17} Three times in the year all thy males shall appear

before the Lord GOD. {23:18} Thou shalt not offer the

blood of my sacrifice with leavened bread; neither shall the

fat of my sacrifice remain until the morning. {23:19} The

first of the firstfruits of thy land thou shalt bring into the

house of the LORD thy God. Thou shalt not seethe a kid in

his mother's milk.

{23:20} Behold, I send an Angel before thee, to keep thee

in the way, and to bring thee into the place which I have

prepared. {23:21} Beware of him, and obey his voice,

provoke him not; for he will not pardon your transgressions:

for my name [is] in him. {23:22} But if thou shalt indeed

obey his voice, and do all that I speak; then I will be an

enemy unto thine enemies, and an adversary unto thine

adversaries. {23:23} For mine Angel shall go before thee,

and bring thee in unto the Amorites, and the Hittites, and

the Perizzites, and the Canaanites, and the Hivites, and the

Jebusites: and I will cut them off. {23:24} Thou shalt not

bow down to their gods, nor serve them, nor do after their

works: but thou shalt utterly overthrow them, and quite

break down their images. {23:25} And ye shall serve the

LORD your God, and he shall bless thy bread, and thy

water; and I will take sickness away from the midst of thee.

{23:26} There shall nothing cast their young, nor be

barren, in thy land: the number of thy days I will fulfil.

{23:27} I will send my fear before thee, and will destroy all

the people to whom thou shalt come, and I will make all

thine enemies turn their backs unto thee. {23:28} And I will

send hornets before thee, which shall drive out the Hivite,

the Canaanite, and the Hittite, from before thee. {23:29} I

will not drive them out from before thee in one year; lest the

land become desolate, and the beast of the field multiply

against thee. {23:30} By little and little I will drive them

out from before thee, until thou be increased, and inherit the

land. {23:31} And I will set thy bounds from the Red sea

even unto the sea of the Philistines, and from the desert unto

the river: for I will deliver the inhabitants of the land into

your hand; and thou shalt drive them out before thee.

{23:32} Thou shalt make no covenant with them, nor with

their gods. {23:33} They shall not dwell in thy land, lest

they make thee sin against me: for if thou serve their gods,

it will surely be a snare unto thee.

{24:1} And he said unto Moses, Come up unto the

LORD, thou, and Aaron, Nadab, and Abihu, and seventy of

the elders of Israel; and worship ye afar off. {24:2} And

Moses alone shall come near the LORD: but they shall not

come nigh; neither shall the people go up with him.

{24:3} And Moses came and told the people all the words

of the LORD, and all the judgments: and all the people

answered with one voice, and said, All the words which the

LORD hath said will we do. {24:4} And Moses wrote all

the words of the LORD, and rose up early in the morning,

and builded an altar under the hill, and twelve pillars,

according to the twelve tribes of Israel. {24:5} And he sent

young men of the children of Israel, which offered burnt

offerings, and sacrificed peace offerings of oxen unto the

LORD. {24:6} And Moses took half of the blood, and put

[it] in basons; and half of the blood he sprinkled on the

altar. {24:7} And he took the book of the covenant, and

read in the audience of the people: and they said, All that

the LORD hath said will we do, and be obedient. {24:8}

And Moses took the blood, and sprinkled [it] on the people,

and said, Behold the blood of the covenant, which the

LORD hath made with you concerning all these words.

{24:9} Then went up Moses, and Aaron, Nadab, and

Abihu, and seventy of the elders of Israel: {24:10} And they

saw the God of Israel: and [there was] under his feet as it

were a paved work of a sapphire stone, and as it were the

body of heaven in [his] clearness. {24:11} And upon the

nobles of the children of Israel he laid not his hand: also

they saw God, and did eat and drink.

{24:12} And the LORD said unto Moses, Come up to me

into the mount, and be there: and I will give thee tables of

stone, and a law, and commandments which I have written;

that thou mayest teach them. {24:13} And Moses rose up,

and his minister Joshua: and Moses went up into the mount

of God. {24:14} And he said unto the elders, Tarry ye here

for us, until we come again unto you: and, behold, Aaron

Page 45 Exodus

and Hur [are] with you: if any man have any matters to do,

let him come unto them. {24:15} And Moses went up into

the mount, and a cloud covered the mount. {24:16} And the

glory of the LORD abode upon mount Sinai, and the cloud

covered it six days: and the seventh day he called unto

Moses out of the midst of the cloud. {24:17} And the sight

of the glory of the LORD [was] like devouring fire on the

top of the mount in the eyes of the children of Israel.

{24:18} And Moses went into the midst of the cloud, and

gat him up into the mount: and Moses was in the mount

forty days and forty nights.

{25:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {25:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, that they bring me an

offering: of every man that giveth it willingly with his heart

ye shall take my offering. {25:3} And this [is] the offering

which ye shall take of them; gold, and silver, and brass,

{25:4} And blue, and purple, and scarlet, and fine linen, and

goats [hair, ]{25:5} And rams' skins dyed red, and badgers'

skins, and shittim wood, {25:6} Oil for the light, spices for

anointing oil, and for sweet incense, {25:7} Onyx stones,

and stones to be set in the ephod, and in the breastplate.

{25:8} And let them make me a sanctuary; that I may dwell

among them. {25:9} According to all that I shew thee,

[after] the pattern of the tabernacle, and the pattern of all the

instruments thereof, even so shall ye make [it.

]{25:10} And they shall make an ark [of] shittim wood:

two cubits and a half [shall be] the length thereof, and a

cubit and a half the breadth thereof, and a cubit and a half

the height thereof. {25:11} And thou shalt overlay it with

pure gold, within and without shalt thou overlay it, and shalt

make upon it a crown of gold round about. {25:12} And

thou shalt cast four rings of gold for it, and put [them] in the

four corners thereof; and two rings [shall be] in the one side

of it, and two rings in the other side of it. {25:13} And thou

shalt make staves [of] shittim wood, and overlay them with

gold. {25:14} And thou shalt put the staves into the rings by

the sides of the ark, that the ark may be borne with them.

{25:15} The staves shall be in the rings of the ark: they

shall not be taken from it. {25:16} And thou shalt put into

the ark the testimony which I shall give thee. {25:17} And

thou shalt make a mercy seat [of] pure gold: two cubits and

a half [shall be] the length thereof, and a cubit and a half the

breadth thereof. {25:18} And thou shalt make two

cherubims [of] gold, [of] beaten work shalt thou make them,

in the two ends of the mercy seat. {25:19} And make one

cherub on the one end, and the other cherub on the other

end: [even] of the mercy seat shall ye make the cherubims

on the two ends thereof. {25:20} And the cherubim shall

stretch forth [their] wings on high, covering the mercy seat

with their wings, and their faces [shall look] one to another;

toward the mercy seat shall the faces of the cherubims be.

{25:21} And thou shalt put the mercy seat above upon the

ark; and in the ark thou shalt put the testimony that I shall

give thee. {25:22} And there I will meet with thee, and I

will commune with thee from above the mercy seat, from

between the two cherubims which [are] upon the ark of the

testimony, of all [things] which I will give thee in

commandment unto the children of Israel.

{25:23} Thou shalt also make a table [of] shittim wood:

two cubits [shall be] the length thereof, and a cubit the

breadth thereof, and a cubit and a half the height thereof.

{25:24} And thou shalt overlay it with pure gold, and make

thereto a crown of gold round about. {25:25} And thou

shalt make unto it a border of an hand breadth round about,

and thou shalt make a golden crown to the border thereof

round about. {25:26} And thou shalt make for it four rings

of gold, and put the rings in the four corners that [are] on

the four feet thereof. {25:27} Over against the border shall

the rings be for places of the staves to bear the table.

{25:28} And thou shalt make the staves [of] shittim wood,

and overlay them with gold, that the table may be borne

with them. {25:29} And thou shalt make the dishes thereof,

and spoons thereof, and covers thereof, and bowls thereof,

to cover withal: [of] pure gold shalt thou make them.

{25:30} And thou shalt set upon the table shewbread before

me alway.

{25:31} And thou shalt make a candlestick [of] pure gold:

[of] beaten work shall the candlestick be made: his shaft,

and his branches, his bowls, his knops, and his flowers,

shall be of the same. {25:32} And six branches shall come

out of the sides of it; three branches of the candlestick out of

the one side, and three branches of the candlestick out of the

other side: {25:33} Three bowls made like unto almonds,

[with] a knop and a flower in one branch; and three bowls

made like almonds in the other branch, [with] a knop and a

flower: so in the six branches that come out of the

candlestick. {25:34} And in the candlestick [shall be] four

bowls made like unto almonds, [with] their knops and their

flowers. {25:35} And [there shall be] a knop under two

branches of the same, and a knop under two branches of the

same, and a knop under two branches of the same,

according to the six branches that proceed out of the

candlestick. {25:36} Their knops and their branches shall be

of the same: all it [shall be] one beaten work [of] pure gold.

{25:37} And thou shalt make the seven lamps thereof: and

they shall light the lamps thereof, that they may give light

over against it. {25:38} And the tongs thereof, and the

snuffdishes thereof, [shall be of] pure gold. {25:39} [Of] a

talent of pure gold shall he make it, with all these vessels.

{25:40} And look that thou make [them] after their pattern,

which was shewed thee in the mount.

{26:1} Moreover thou shalt make the tabernacle [with]

ten curtains [of] fine twined linen, and blue, and purple, and

scarlet: [with] cherubims of cunning work shalt thou make

them. {26:2} The length of one curtain [shall be] eight and

twenty cubits, and the breadth of one curtain four cubits:

and every one of the curtains shall have one measure.

{26:3} The five curtains shall be coupled together one to

another; and [other] five curtains [shall be] coupled one to

another. {26:4} And thou shalt make loops of blue upon the

edge of the one curtain from the selvedge in the coupling;

and likewise shalt thou make in the uttermost edge of

[another] curtain, in the coupling of the second. {26:5} Fifty

loops shalt thou make in the one curtain, and fifty loops

shalt thou make in the edge of the curtain that is in the

coupling of the second; that the loops may take hold one of

another. {26:6} And thou shalt make fifty taches of gold,

and couple the curtains together with the taches: and it shall

be one tabernacle.

{26:7} And thou shalt make curtains [of] goats' [hair] to

be a covering upon the tabernacle: eleven curtains shalt thou

make. {26:8} The length of one curtain [shall be] thirty

cubits, and the breadth of one curtain four cubits: and the

eleven curtains [shall be all] of one measure. {26:9} And

thou shalt couple five curtains by themselves, and six

curtains by themselves, and shalt double the sixth curtain in

the forefront of the tabernacle. {26:10} And thou shalt

make fifty loops on the edge of the one curtain [that is]

outmost in the coupling, and fifty loops in the edge of the

curtain which coupleth the second. {26:11} And thou shalt

make fifty taches of brass, and put the taches into the loops,

and couple the tent together, that it may be one. {26:12}

Exodus Page 46

And the remnant that remaineth of the curtains of the tent,

the half curtain that remaineth, shall hang over the backside

of the tabernacle. {26:13} And a cubit on the one side, and

a cubit on the other side of that which remaineth in the

length of the curtains of the tent, it shall hang over the sides

of the tabernacle on this side and on that side, to cover it.

{26:14} And thou shalt make a covering for the tent [of]

rams' skins dyed red, and a covering above [of] badgers

skins.

{26:15} And thou shalt make boards for the tabernacle

[of] shittim wood standing up. {26:16} Ten cubits [shall be]

the length of a board, and a cubit and a half [shall be] the

breadth of one board. {26:17} Two tenons [shall there be]

in one board, set in order one against another: thus shalt

thou make for all the boards of the tabernacle. {26:18} And

thou shalt make the boards for the tabernacle, twenty boards

on the south side southward. {26:19} And thou shalt make

forty sockets of silver under the twenty boards; two sockets

under one board for his two tenons, and two sockets under

another board for his two tenons. {26:20} And for the

second side of the tabernacle on the north side [there shall

be] twenty boards: {26:21} And their forty sockets [of]

silver; two sockets under one board, and two sockets under

another board. {26:22} And for the sides of the tabernacle

westward thou shalt make six boards. {26:23} And two

boards shalt thou make for the corners of the tabernacle in

the two sides. {26:24} And they shall be coupled together

beneath, and they shall be coupled together above the head

of it unto one ring: thus shall it be for them both; they shall

be for the two corners. {26:25} And they shall be eight

boards, and their sockets [of] silver, sixteen sockets; two

sockets under one board, and two sockets under another

board.

{26:26} And thou shalt make bars [of] shittim wood; five

for the boards of the one side of the tabernacle, {26:27}

And five bars for the boards of the other side of the

tabernacle, and five bars for the boards of the side of the

tabernacle, for the two sides westward. {26:28} And the

middle bar in the midst of the boards shall reach from end to

end. {26:29} And thou shalt overlay the boards with gold,

and make their rings [of] gold [for] places for the bars: and

thou shalt overlay the bars with gold. {26:30} And thou

shalt rear up the tabernacle according to the fashion thereof

which was shewed thee in the mount.

{26:31} And thou shalt make a vail [of] blue, and purple,

and scarlet, and fine twined linen of cunning work: with

cherubims shall it be made: {26:32} And thou shalt hang it

upon four pillars of shittim [wood] overlaid with gold: their

hooks [shall be of] gold, upon the four sockets of silver.

{26:33} And thou shalt hang up the vail under the taches,

that thou mayest bring in thither within the vail the ark of

the testimony: and the vail shall divide unto you between

the holy [place] and the most holy. {26:34} And thou shalt

put the mercy seat upon the ark of the testimony in the most

holy [place. ]{26:35} And thou shalt set the table without

the vail, and the candlestick over against the table on the

side of the tabernacle toward the south: and thou shalt put

the table on the north side. {26:36} And thou shalt make an

hanging for the door of the tent, [of] blue, and purple, and

scarlet, and fine twined linen, wrought with needlework.

{26:37} And thou shalt make for the hanging five pillars

[of] shittim [wood,] and overlay them with gold, [and] their

hooks [shall be of] gold: and thou shalt cast five sockets of

brass for them.

{27:1} And thou shalt make an altar [of] shittim wood,

five cubits long, and five cubits broad; the altar shall be

foursquare: and the height thereof [shall be] three cubits.

{27:2} And thou shalt make the horns of it upon the four

corners thereof: his horns shall be of the same: and thou

shalt overlay it with brass. {27:3} And thou shalt make his

pans to receive his ashes, and his shovels, and his basons,

and his fleshhooks, and his firepans: all the vessels thereof

thou shalt make [of] brass. {27:4} And thou shalt make for

it a grate of network [of] brass; and upon the net shalt thou

make four brasen rings in the four corners thereof. {27:5}

And thou shalt put it under the compass of the altar beneath,

that the net may be even to the midst of the altar. {27:6}

And thou shalt make staves for the altar, staves [of] shittim

wood, and overlay them with brass. {27:7} And the staves

shall be put into the rings, and the staves shall be upon the

two sides of the altar, to bear it. {27:8} Hollow with boards

shalt thou make it: as it was shewed thee in the mount, so

shall they make [it.

]{27:9} And thou shalt make the court of the tabernacle:

for the south side southward [there shall be] hangings for

the court [of] fine twined linen of an hundred cubits long for

one side: {27:10} And the twenty pillars thereof and their

twenty sockets [shall be of] brass; the hooks of the pillars

and their fillets [shall be of] silver. {27:11} And likewise

for the north side in length [there shall be] hangings of an

hundred [cubits] long, and his twenty pillars and their

twenty sockets [of] brass; the hooks of the pillars and their

fillets [of] silver.

{27:12} And [for] the breadth of the court on the west

side [shall be] hangings of fifty cubits: their pillars ten, and

their sockets ten. {27:13} And the breadth of the court on

the east side eastward [shall be] fifty cubits. {27:14} The

hangings of one side [of the gate shall be] fifteen cubits:

their pillars three, and their sockets three. {27:15} And on

the other side [shall be] hangings fifteen [cubits:] their

pillars three, and their sockets three.

{27:16} And for the gate of the court [shall be] an

hanging of twenty cubits, [of] blue, and purple, and scarlet,

and fine twined linen, wrought with needlework: [and] their

pillars [shall be] four, and their sockets four. {27:17} All

the pillars round about the court [shall be] filleted with

silver; their hooks [shall be of] silver, and their sockets of

brass.

{27:18} The length of the court [shall be] an hundred

cubits, and the breadth fifty every where, and the height five

cubits [of] fine twined linen, and their sockets [of] brass.

{27:19} All the vessels of the tabernacle in all the service

thereof, and all the pins thereof, and all the pins of the court,

[shall be of] brass.

{27:20} And thou shalt command the children of Israel,

that they bring thee pure oil olive beaten for the light, to

cause the lamp to burn always. {27:21} In the tabernacle of

the congregation without the vail, which [is] before the

testimony, Aaron and his sons shall order it from evening to

morning before the LORD: [it shall be] a statute for ever

unto their generations on the behalf of the children of Israel.

{28:1} And take thou unto thee Aaron thy brother, and his

sons with him, from among the children of Israel, that he

may minister unto me in the priest's office, [even] Aaron,

Nadab and Abihu, Eleazar and Ithamar, Aaron's sons.

{28:2} And thou shalt make holy garments for Aaron thy

brother for glory and for beauty. {28:3} And thou shalt

Page 47 Exodus

speak unto all [that are] wise hearted, whom I have filled

with the spirit of wisdom, that they may make Aaron's

garments to consecrate him, that he may minister unto me in

the priest's office. {28:4} And these [are] the garments

which they shall make; a breastplate, and an ephod, and a

robe, and a broidered coat, a mitre, and a girdle: and they

shall make holy garments for Aaron thy brother, and his

sons, that he may minister unto me in the priest's office.

{28:5} And they shall take gold, and blue, and purple, and

scarlet, and fine linen.

{28:6} And they shall make the ephod [of] gold, [of] blue,

and [of] purple, [of] scarlet, and fine twined linen, with

cunning work. {28:7} It shall have the two shoulderpieces

thereof joined at the two edges thereof; and [so] it shall be

joined together. {28:8} And the curious girdle of the ephod,

which [is] upon it, shall be of the same, according to the

work thereof; [even of] gold, [of] blue, and purple, and

scarlet, and fine twined linen. {28:9} And thou shalt take

two onyx stones, and grave on them the names of the

children of Israel: {28:10} Six of their names on one stone,

and [the other] six names of the rest on the other stone,

according to their birth. {28:11} With the work of an

engraver in stone, [like] the engravings of a signet, shalt

thou engrave the two stones with the names of the children

of Israel: thou shalt make them to be set in ouches of gold.

{28:12} And thou shalt put the two stones upon the

shoulders of the ephod [for] stones of memorial unto the

children of Israel: and Aaron shall bear their names before

the LORD upon his two shoulders for a memorial.

{28:13} And thou shalt make ouches [of] gold; {28:14}

And two chains [of] pure gold at the ends; [of] wreathen

work shalt thou make them, and fasten the wreathen chains

to the ouches.

{28:15} And thou shalt make the breastplate of judgment

with cunning work; after the work of the ephod thou shalt

make it; [of] gold, [of] blue, and [of] purple, and [of]

scarlet, and [of] fine twined linen, shalt thou make it.

{28:16} Foursquare it shall be [being] doubled; a span

[shall be] the length thereof, and a span [shall be] the

breadth thereof. {28:17} And thou shalt set in it settings of

stones, [even] four rows of stones: [the first] row [shall be]

a sardius, a topaz, and a carbuncle: [this shall be] the first

row. {28:18} And the second row [shall be] an emerald, a

sapphire, and a diamond. {28:19} And the third row a

ligure, an agate, and an amethyst. {28:20} And the fourth

row a beryl, and an onyx, and a jasper: they shall be set in

gold in their inclosings. {28:21} And the stones shall be

with the names of the children of Israel, twelve, according

to their names, [like] the engravings of a signet; every one

with his name shall they be according to the twelve tribes.

{28:22} And thou shalt make upon the breastplate chains

at the ends [of] wreathen work [of] pure gold. {28:23} And

thou shalt make upon the breastplate two rings of gold, and

shalt put the two rings on the two ends of the breastplate.

{28:24} And thou shalt put the two wreathen [chains] of

gold in the two rings [which are] on the ends of the

breastplate. {28:25} And [the other] two ends of the two

wreathen [chains] thou shalt fasten in the two ouches, and

put [them] on the shoulderpieces of the ephod before it.

{28:26} And thou shalt make two rings of gold, and thou

shalt put them upon the two ends of the breastplate in the

border thereof, which [is] in the side of the ephod inward.

{28:27} And two [other] rings of gold thou shalt make, and

shalt put them on the two sides of the ephod underneath,

toward the forepart thereof, over against the [other]

coupling thereof, above the curious girdle of the ephod.

{28:28} And they shall bind the breastplate by the rings

thereof unto the rings of the ephod with a lace of blue, that

[it] may be above the curious girdle of the ephod, and that

the breastplate be not loosed from the ephod. {28:29} And

Aaron shall bear the names of the children of Israel in the

breastplate of judgment upon his heart, when he goeth in

unto the holy [place,] for a memorial before the LORD

continually.

{28:30} And thou shalt put in the breastplate of judgment

the Urim and the Thummim; and they shall be upon Aaron's

heart, when he goeth in before the LORD: and Aaron shall

bear the judgment of the children of Israel upon his heart

before the LORD continually.

{28:31} And thou shalt make the robe of the ephod all

[of] blue. {28:32} And there shall be an hole in the top of it,

in the midst thereof: it shall have a binding of woven work

round about the hole of it, as it were the hole of an

habergeon, that it be not rent.

{28:33} And [beneath] upon the hem of it thou shalt make

pomegranates [of] blue, and [of] purple, and [of] scarlet,

round about the hem thereof; and bells of gold between

them round about: {28:34} A golden bell and a

pomegranate, a golden bell and a pomegranate, upon the

hem of the robe round about. {28:35} And it shall be upon

Aaron to minister: and his sound shall be heard when he

goeth in unto the holy [place] before the LORD, and when

he cometh out, that he die not.

{28:36} And thou shalt make a plate [of] pure gold, and

grave upon it, [like] the engravings of a signet, HOLINESS

TO THE LORD. {28:37} And thou shalt put it on a blue

lace, that it may be upon the mitre; upon the forefront of the

mitre it shall be. {28:38} And it shall be upon Aaron's

forehead, that Aaron may bear the iniquity of the holy

things, which the children of Israel shall hallow in all their

holy gifts; and it shall be always upon his forehead, that

they may be accepted before the LORD.

{28:39} And thou shalt embroider the coat of fine linen,

and thou shalt make the mitre [of] fine linen, and thou shalt

make the girdle [of] needlework.

{28:40} And for Aaron's sons thou shalt make coats, and

thou shalt make for them girdles, and bonnets shalt thou

make for them, for glory and for beauty. {28:41} And thou

shalt put them upon Aaron thy brother, and his sons with

him; and shalt anoint them, and consecrate them, and

sanctify them, that they may minister unto me in the priest's

office. {28:42} And thou shalt make them linen breeches to

cover their nakedness; from the loins even unto the thighs

they shall reach: {28:43} And they shall be upon Aaron,

and upon his sons, when they come in unto the tabernacle of

the congregation, or when they come near unto the altar to

minister in the holy [place;] that they bear not iniquity, and

die: [it shall be] a statute for ever unto him and his seed

after him.

{29:1} And this [is] the thing that thou shalt do unto them

to hallow them, to minister unto me in the priest's office:

Take one young bullock, and two rams without blemish,

{29:2} And unleavened bread, and cakes unleavened

tempered with oil, and wafers unleavened anointed with oil:

[of] wheaten flour shalt thou make them. {29:3} And thou

shalt put them into one basket, and bring them in the basket,

Exodus Page 48

with the bullock and the two rams. {29:4} And Aaron and

his sons thou shalt bring unto the door of the tabernacle of

the congregation, and shalt wash them with water. {29:5}

And thou shalt take the garments, and put upon Aaron the

coat, and the robe of the ephod, and the ephod, and the

breastplate, and gird him with the curious girdle of the

ephod: {29:6} And thou shalt put the mitre upon his head,

and put the holy crown upon the mitre. {29:7} Then shalt

thou take the anointing oil, and pour [it] upon his head, and

anoint him. {29:8} And thou shalt bring his sons, and put

coats upon them. {29:9} And thou shalt gird them with

girdles, Aaron and his sons, and put the bonnets on them:

and the priest's office shall be theirs for a perpetual statute:

and thou shalt consecrate Aaron and his sons. {29:10} And

thou shalt cause a bullock to be brought before the

tabernacle of the congregation: and Aaron and his sons shall

put their hands upon the head of the bullock. {29:11} And

thou shalt kill the bullock before the LORD, [by] the door

of the tabernacle of the congregation. {29:12} And thou

shalt take of the blood of the bullock, and put [it] upon the

horns of the altar with thy finger, and pour all the blood

beside the bottom of the altar. {29:13} And thou shalt take

all the fat that covereth the inwards, and the caul [that is]

above the liver, and the two kidneys, and the fat that is upon

them, and burn [them] upon the altar. {29:14} But the flesh

of the bullock, and his skin, and his dung, shalt thou burn

with fire without the camp: it [is] a sin offering.

{29:15} Thou shalt also take one ram; and Aaron and his

sons shall put their hands upon the head of the ram. {29:16}

And thou shalt slay the ram, and thou shalt take his blood,

and sprinkle [it] round about upon the altar. {29:17} And

thou shalt cut the ram in pieces, and wash the inwards of

him, and his legs, and put [them] unto his pieces, and unto

his head. {29:18} And thou shalt burn the whole ram upon

the altar: it [is] a burnt offering unto the LORD: it [is] a

sweet savour, an offering made by fire unto the LORD.

{29:19} And thou shalt take the other ram; and Aaron and

his sons shall put their hands upon the head of the ram.

{29:20} Then shalt thou kill the ram, and take of his blood,

and put [it] upon the tip of the right ear of Aaron, and upon

the tip of the right ear of his sons, and upon the thumb of

their right hand, and upon the great toe of their right foot,

and sprinkle the blood upon the altar round about. {29:21}

And thou shalt take of the blood that [is] upon the altar, and

of the anointing oil, and sprinkle [it] upon Aaron, and upon

his garments, and upon his sons, and upon the garments of

his sons with him: and he shall be hallowed, and his

garments, and his sons, and his sons' garments with him.

{29:22} Also thou shalt take of the ram the fat and the

rump, and the fat that covereth the inwards, and the [caul]

above the liver, and the two kidneys, and the fat that [is]

upon them, and the right shoulder; for it [is] a ram of

consecration: {29:23} And one loaf of bread, and one cake

of oiled bread, and one wafer out of the basket of the

unleavened bread that [is] before the LORD: {29:24} And

thou shalt put all in the hands of Aaron, and in the hands of

his sons; and shalt wave them [for] a wave offering before

the LORD. {29:25} And thou shalt receive them of their

hands, and burn [them] upon the altar for a burnt offering,

for a sweet savour before the LORD: it [is] an offering

made by fire unto the LORD. {29:26} And thou shalt take

the breast of the ram of Aaron's consecration, and wave it

[for] a wave offering before the LORD: and it shall be thy

part. {29:27} And thou shalt sanctify the breast of the wave

offering, and the shoulder of the heave offering, which is

waved, and which is heaved up, of the ram of the

consecration, [even] of [that] which [is] for Aaron, and of

[that] which is for his sons: {29:28} And it shall be Aaron's

and his sons' by a statute for ever from the children of

Israel: for it [is] an heave offering: and it shall be an heave

offering from the children of Israel of the sacrifice of their

peace offerings, [even] their heave offering unto the LORD.

{29:29} And the holy garments of Aaron shall be his

sons' after him, to be anointed therein, and to be

consecrated in them. {29:30} [And] that son that is priest in

his stead shall put them on seven days, when he cometh into

the tabernacle of the congregation to minister in the holy

[place.

]{29:31} And thou shalt take the ram of the consecration,

and seethe his flesh in the holy place. {29:32} And Aaron

and his sons shall eat the flesh of the ram, and the bread that

[is] in the basket, [by] the door of the tabernacle of the

congregation. {29:33} And they shall eat those things

wherewith the atonement was made, to consecrate [and] to

sanctify them: but a stranger shall not eat [thereof,] because

they [are] holy. {29:34} And if ought of the flesh of the

consecrations, or of the bread, remain unto the morning,

then thou shalt burn the remainder with fire: it shall not be

eaten, because it [is] holy. {29:35} And thus shalt thou do

unto Aaron, and to his sons, according to all [things] which

I have commanded thee: seven days shalt thou consecrate

them. {29:36} And thou shalt offer every day a bullock

[for] a sin offering for atonement: and thou shalt cleanse the

altar, when thou hast made an atonement for it, and thou

shalt anoint it, to sanctify it. {29:37} Seven days thou shalt

make an atonement for the altar, and sanctify it; and it shall

be an altar most holy: whatsoever toucheth the altar shall be

holy.

{29:38} Now this [is that] which thou shalt offer upon the

altar; two lambs of the first year day by day continually.

{29:39} The one lamb thou shalt offer in the morning; and

the other lamb thou shalt offer at even: {29:40} And with

the one lamb a tenth deal of flour mingled with the fourth

part of an hin of beaten oil; and the fourth part of an hin of

wine [for] a drink offering. {29:41} And the other lamb

thou shalt offer at even, and shalt do thereto according to

the meat offering of the morning, and according to the drink

offering thereof, for a sweet savour, an offering made by

fire unto the LORD. {29:42} [This shall be] a continual

burnt offering throughout your generations the door of

the tabernacle of the congregation before the LORD: where

I will meet you, to speak there unto thee. {29:43} And there

I will meet with the children of Israel, and [the tabernacle]

shall be sanctified by my glory. {29:44} And I will sanctify

the tabernacle of the congregation, and the altar: I will

sanctify also both Aaron and his sons, to minister to me in

the priest's office.

{29:45} And I will dwell among the children of Israel,

and will be their God. {29:46} And they shall know that I

[am] the LORD their God, that brought them forth out of

the land of Egypt, that I may dwell among them: I [am] the

LORD their God.

{30:1} And thou shalt make an altar to burn incense upon:

[of] shittim wood shalt thou make it. {30:2} A cubit [shall

be] the length thereof, and a cubit the breadth thereof;

foursquare shall it be: and two cubits [shall be] the height

thereof: the horns thereof [shall be] of the same. {30:3} And

thou shalt overlay it with pure gold, the top thereof, and the

sides thereof round about, and the horns thereof; and thou

shalt make unto it a crown of gold round about. {30:4} And

two golden rings shalt thou make to it under the crown of it,

Page 49 Exodus

by the two corners thereof, upon the two sides of it shalt

thou make [it;] and they shall be for places for the staves to

bear it withal. {30:5} And thou shalt make the staves [of]

shittim wood, and overlay them with gold. {30:6} And thou

shalt put it before the vail that [is] by the ark of the

testimony, before the mercy seat that [is] over the

testimony, where I will meet with thee. {30:7} And Aaron

shall burn thereon sweet incense every morning: when he

dresseth the lamps, he shall burn incense upon it. {30:8}

And when Aaron lighteth the lamps at even, he shall burn

incense upon it, a perpetual incense before the LORD

throughout your generations. {30:9} Ye shall offer no

strange incense thereon, nor burnt sacrifice, nor meat

offering; neither shall ye pour drink offering thereon.

{30:10} And Aaron shall make an atonement upon the

horns of it once in a year with the blood of the sin offering

of atonements: once in the year shall he make atonement

upon it throughout your generations: it [is] most holy unto

the LORD.

{30:11} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{30:12} When thou takest the sum of the children of Israel

after their number, then shall they give every man a ransom

for his soul unto the LORD, when thou numberest them;

that there be no plague among them, when [thou] numberest

them. {30:13} This they shall give, every one that passeth

among them that are numbered, half a shekel after the

shekel of the sanctuary: (a shekel [is] twenty gerahs:) an

half shekel [shall be] the offering of the LORD. {30:14}

Every one that passeth among them that are numbered, from

twenty years old and above, shall give an offering unto the

LORD. {30:15} The rich shall not give more, and the poor

shall not give less than half a shekel, when [they] give an

offering unto the LORD, to make an atonement for your

souls. {30:16} And thou shalt take the atonement money of

the children of Israel, and shalt appoint it for the service of

the tabernacle of the congregation; that it may be a

memorial unto the children of Israel before the LORD, to

make an atonement for your souls.

{30:17} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{30:18} Thou shalt also make a laver [of] brass, and his

foot [also of] brass, to wash [withal:] and thou shalt put it

between the tabernacle of the congregation and the altar,

and thou shalt put water therein. {30:19} For Aaron and his

sons shall wash their hands and their feet thereat: {30:20}

When they go into the tabernacle of the congregation, they

shall wash with water, that they die not; or when they come

near to the altar to minister, to burn offering made by fire

unto the LORD: {30:21} So they shall wash their hands and

their feet, that they die not: and it shall be a statute for ever

to them, [even] to him and to his seed throughout their

generations.

{30:22} Moreover the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{30:23} Take thou also unto thee principal spices, of pure

myrrh five hundred [shekels,] and of sweet cinnamon half

so much, [even] two hundred and fifty [shekels,] and of

sweet calamus two hundred and fifty [shekels, ]{30:24}

And of cassia five hundred [shekels,] after the shekel of the

sanctuary, and of oil olive an hin: {30:25} And thou shalt

make it an oil of holy ointment, an ointment compound after

the art of the apothecary: it shall be an holy anointing oil.

{30:26} And thou shalt anoint the tabernacle of the

congregation therewith, and the ark of the testimony,

{30:27} And the table and all his vessels, and the

candlestick and his vessels, and the altar of incense, {30:28}

And the altar of burnt offering with all his vessels, and the

laver and his foot. {30:29} And thou shalt sanctify them,

that they may be most holy: whatsoever toucheth them shall

be holy. {30:30} And thou shalt anoint Aaron and his sons,

and consecrate them, that [they] may minister unto me in

the priest's office. {30:31} And thou shalt speak unto the

children of Israel, saying, This shall be an holy anointing oil

unto me throughout your generations. {30:32} Upon man's

flesh shall it not be poured, neither shall ye make [any

other] like it, after the composition of it: it [is] holy, [and] it

shall be holy unto you. {30:33} Whosoever compoundeth

[any] like it, or whosoever putteth [any] of it upon a

stranger, shall even be cut off from his people.

{30:34} And the LORD said unto Moses, Take unto thee

sweet spices, stacte, and onycha, and galbanum; [these]

sweet spices with pure frankincense: of each shall there be a

like [weight: ]{30:35} And thou shalt make it a perfume, a

confection after the art of the apothecary, tempered

together, pure [and] holy: {30:36} And thou shalt beat

[some] of it very small, and put of it before the testimony in

the tabernacle of the congregation, where I will meet with

thee: it shall be unto you most holy. {30:37} And [as for]

the perfume which thou shalt make, ye shall not make to

yourselves according to the composition thereof: it shall be

unto thee holy for the LORD. {30:38} Whosoever shall

make like unto that, to smell thereto, shall even be cut off

from his people.

{31:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {31:2}

See, I have called by name Bezaleel the son of Uri, the son

of Hur, of the tribe of Judah: {31:3} And I have filled him

with the spirit of God, in wisdom, and in understanding, and

in knowledge, and in all manner of workmanship, {31:4}

To devise cunning works, to work in gold, and in silver, and

in brass, {31:5} And in cutting of stones, to set [them,] and

in carving of timber, to work in all manner of workmanship.

{31:6} And I, behold, I have given with him Aholiab, the

son of Ahisamach, of the tribe of Dan: and in the hearts of

all that are wise hearted I have put wisdom, that they may

make all that I have commanded thee; {31:7} The

tabernacle of the congregation, and the ark of the testimony,

and the mercy seat that [is] thereupon, and all the furniture

of the tabernacle, {31:8} And the table and his furniture,

and the pure candlestick with all his furniture, and the altar

of incense, {31:9} And the altar of burnt offering with all

his furniture, and the laver and his foot, {31:10} And the

cloths of service, and the holy garments for Aaron the

priest, and the garments of his sons, to minister in the

priest's office, {31:11} And the anointing oil, and sweet

incense for the holy [place:] according to all that I have

commanded thee shall they do.

{31:12} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{31:13} Speak thou also unto the children of Israel, saying,

Verily my sabbaths ye shall keep: for it is a sign between

me and you throughout your generations; that ye may know

that I [am] the LORD that doth sanctify you. {31:14} Ye

shall keep the sabbath therefore; for it [is] holy unto you:

every one that defileth it shall surely be put to death: for

whosoever doeth [any] work therein, that soul shall be cut

off from among his people. {31:15} Six days may work be

done; but in the seventh is the sabbath of rest, holy to the

LORD: whosoever doeth [any] work in the sabbath day, he

shall surely be put to death. {31:16} Wherefore the children

of Israel shall keep the sabbath, to observe the sabbath

throughout their generations, [for] a perpetual covenant.

{31:17} It [is] a sign between me and the children of Israel

for ever: for [in] six days the LORD made heaven and earth,

and on the seventh day he rested, and was refreshed.

Exodus Page 50

{31:18} And he gave unto Moses, when he had made an

end of communing with him upon mount Sinai, two tables

of testimony, tables of stone, written with the finger of God.

{32:1} And when the people saw that Moses delayed to

come down out of the mount, the people gathered

themselves together unto Aaron, and said unto him, Up,

make us gods, which shall go before us; for [as for] this

Moses, the man that brought us up out of the land of Egypt,

we wot not what is become of him. {32:2} And Aaron said

unto them, Break off the golden earrings, which [are] in the

ears of your wives, of your sons, and of your daughters, and

bring [them] unto me. {32:3} And all the people brake off

the golden earrings which [were] in their ears, and brought

[them] unto Aaron. {32:4} And he received [them] at their

hand, and fashioned it with a graving tool, after he had

made it a molten calf: and they said, These [be] thy gods, O

Israel, which brought thee up out of the land of Egypt.

{32:5} And when Aaron saw [it,] he built an altar before it;

and Aaron made proclamation, and said, To morrow [is] a

feast to the LORD. {32:6} And they rose up early on the

morrow, and offered burnt offerings, and brought peace

offerings; and the people sat down to eat and to drink, and

rose up to play.

{32:7} And the LORD said unto Moses, Go, get thee

down; for thy people, which thou broughtest out of the land

of Egypt, have corrupted [themselves: ]{32:8} They have

turned aside quickly out of the way which I commanded

them: they have made them a molten calf, and have

worshipped it, and have sacrificed thereunto, and said,

These [be] thy gods, O Israel, which have brought thee up

out of the land of Egypt. {32:9} And the LORD said unto

Moses, I have seen this people, and, behold, it [is] a

stiffnecked people: {32:10} Now therefore let me alone,

that my wrath may wax hot against them, and that I may

consume them: and I will make of thee a great nation.

{32:11} And Moses besought the LORD his God, and said,

LORD, why doth thy wrath wax hot against thy people,

which thou hast brought forth out of the land of Egypt with

great power, and with a mighty hand? {32:12} Wherefore

should the Egyptians speak, and say, For mischief did he

bring them out, to slay them in the mountains, and to

consume them from the face of the earth? Turn from thy

fierce wrath, and repent of this evil against thy people.

{32:13} Remember Abraham, Isaac, and Israel, thy

servants, to whom thou swarest by thine own self, and saidst

unto them, I will multiply your seed as the stars of heaven,

and all this land that I have spoken of will I give unto your

seed, and they shall inherit [it] for ever. {32:14} And the

LORD repented of the evil which he thought to do unto his

people.

{32:15} And Moses turned, and went down from the

mount, and the two tables of the testimony [were] in his

hand: the tables [were] written on both their sides; on the

one side and on the other [were] they written. {32:16} And

the tables [were] the work of God, and the writing [was] the

writing of God, graven upon the tables. {32:17} And when

Joshua heard the noise of the people as they shouted, he said

unto Moses, [There is] a noise of war in the camp. {32:18}

And he said, [It is] not the voice of [them that] shout for

mastery, neither [is it] the voice of [them that] cry for being

overcome: [but] the noise of [them that] sing do I hear.

{32:19} And it came to pass, as soon as he came nigh

unto the camp, that he saw the calf, and the dancing: and

Moses' anger waxed hot, and he cast the tables out of his

hands, and brake them beneath the mount. {32:20} And he

took the calf which they had made, and burnt [it] in the fire,

and ground [it] to powder, and strawed [it] upon the water,

and made the children of Israel drink [of it. ]{32:21} And

Moses said unto Aaron, What did this people unto thee, that

thou hast brought so great a sin upon them? {32:22} And

Aaron said, Let not the anger of my lord wax hot: thou

knowest the people, that they are [set] on mischief. {32:23}

For they said unto me, Make us gods, which shall go before

us: for [as for] this Moses, the man that brought us up out of

the land of Egypt, we wot not what is become of him.

{32:24} And I said unto them, Whosoever hath any gold, let

them break [it] off. So they gave [it] me: then I cast it into

the fire, and there came out this calf.

{32:25} And when Moses saw that the people [were]

naked; (for Aaron had made them naked unto [their] shame

among their enemies:) {32:26} Then Moses stood in the

gate of the camp, and said, Who [is] on the LORD'S side?

[let him come] unto me. And all the sons of Levi gathered

themselves together unto him. {32:27} And he said unto

them, Thus saith the LORD God of Israel, Put every man

his sword by his side, [and] go in and out from gate to gate

throughout the camp, and slay every man his brother, and

every man his companion, and every man his neighbour.

{32:28} And the children of Levi did according to the word

of Moses: and there fell of the people that day about three

thousand men. {32:29} For Moses had said, Consecrate

yourselves to day to the LORD, even every man upon his

son, and upon his brother; that he may bestow upon you a

blessing this day.

{32:30} And it came to pass on the morrow, that Moses

said unto the people, Ye have sinned a great sin: and now I

will go up unto the LORD; peradventure I shall make an

atonement for your sin. {32:31} And Moses returned unto

the LORD, and said, Oh, this people have sinned a great sin,

and have made them gods of gold. {32:32} Yet now, if thou

wilt forgive their sin-; and if not, blot me, I pray thee, out

of thy book which thou hast written. {32:33} And the

LORD said unto Moses, Whosoever hath sinned against me,

him will I blot out of my book. {32:34} Therefore now go,

lead the people unto [the place] of which I have spoken unto

thee: behold, mine Angel shall go before thee: nevertheless

in the day when I visit I will visit their sin upon them.

{32:35} And the LORD plagued the people, because they

made the calf, which Aaron made.

{33:1} And the LORD said unto Moses, Depart, [and] go

up hence, thou and the people which thou hast brought up

out of the land of Egypt, unto the land which I sware unto

Abraham, to Isaac, and to Jacob, saying, Unto thy seed will

I give it: {33:2} And I will send an angel before thee; and I

will drive out the Canaanite, the Amorite, and the Hittite,

and the Perizzite, the Hivite, and the Jebusite: {33:3} Unto

a land flowing with milk and honey: for I will not go up in

the midst of thee; for thou [art] a stiffnecked people: lest I

consume thee in the way.

{33:4} And when the people heard these evil tidings, they

mourned: and no man did put on him his ornaments. {33:5}

For the LORD had said unto Moses, Say unto the children

of Israel, Ye [are] a stiffnecked people: I will come up into

the midst of thee in a moment, and consume thee: therefore

now put off thy ornaments from thee, that I may know what

to do unto thee. {33:6} And the children of Israel stripped

themselves of their ornaments by the mount Horeb. {33:7}

And Moses took the tabernacle, and pitched it without the

camp, afar off from the camp, and called it the Tabernacle

of the congregation. And it came to pass, [that] every one

Page 51 Exodus

which sought the LORD went out unto the tabernacle of the

congregation, which [was] without the camp. {33:8} And it

came to pass, when Moses went out unto the tabernacle,

[that] all the people rose up, and stood every man his

tent door, and looked after Moses, until he was gone into

the tabernacle. {33:9} And it came to pass, as Moses

entered into the tabernacle, the cloudy pillar descended, and

stood the door of the tabernacle, and [the] LORD talked

with Moses. {33:10} And all the people saw the cloudy

pillar stand the tabernacle door: and all the people rose

up and worshipped, every man [in] his tent door. {33:11}

And the LORD spake unto Moses face to face, as a man

speaketh unto his friend. And he turned again into the camp:

but his servant Joshua, the son of Nun, a young man,

departed not out of the tabernacle.

{33:12} And Moses said unto the LORD, See, thou sayest

unto me, Bring up this people: and thou hast not let me

know whom thou wilt send with me. Yet thou hast said, I

know thee by name, and thou hast also found grace in my

sight. {33:13} Now therefore, I pray thee, if I have found

grace in thy sight, shew me now thy way, that I may know

thee, that I may find grace in thy sight: and consider that

this nation [is] thy people. {33:14} And he said, My

presence shall go [with thee,] and I will give thee rest.

{33:15} And he said unto him, If thy presence go not [with

me,] carry us not up hence. {33:16} For wherein shall it be

known here that I and thy people have found grace in thy

sight? [is it] not in that thou goest with us? so shall we be

separated, I and thy people, from all the people that [are]

upon the face of the earth. {33:17} And the LORD said

unto Moses, I will do this thing also that thou hast spoken:

for thou hast found grace in my sight, and I know thee by

name. {33:18} And he said, I beseech thee, shew me thy

glory. {33:19} And he said, I will make all my goodness

pass before thee, and I will proclaim the name of the LORD

before thee; and will be gracious to whom I will be

gracious, and will shew mercy on whom I will shew mercy.

{33:20} And he said, Thou canst not see my face: for there

shall no man see me, and live. {33:21} And the LORD said,

Behold, [there is] a place by me, and thou shalt stand upon a

rock: {33:22} And it shall come to pass, while my glory

passeth by, that I will put thee in a clift of the rock, and will

cover thee with my hand while I pass by: {33:23} And I

will take away mine hand, and thou shalt see my back parts:

but my face shall not be seen.

{34:1} And the LORD said unto Moses, Hew thee two

tables of stone like unto the first: and I will write upon

[these] tables the words that were in the first tables, which

thou brakest. {34:2} And be ready in the morning, and

come up in the morning unto mount Sinai, and present

thyself there to me in the top of the mount. {34:3} And no

man shall come up with thee, neither let any man be seen

throughout all the mount; neither let the flocks nor herds

feed before that mount.

{34:4} And he hewed two tables of stone like unto the

first; and Moses rose up early in the morning, and went up

unto mount Sinai, as the LORD had commanded him, and

took in his hand the two tables of stone. {34:5} And the

LORD descended in the cloud, and stood with him there,

and proclaimed the name of the LORD. {34:6} And the

LORD passed by before him, and proclaimed, The LORD,

The LORD God, merciful and gracious, longsuffering, and

abundant in goodness and truth, {34:7} Keeping mercy for

thousands, forgiving iniquity and transgression and sin, and

that will by no means clear [the guilty;] visiting the iniquity

of the fathers upon the children, and upon the children's

children, unto the third and to the fourth [generation.

]{34:8} And Moses made haste, and bowed his head toward

the earth, and worshipped. {34:9} And he said, If now I

have found grace in thy sight, O Lord, let my Lord, I pray

thee, go among us; for it [is] a stiffnecked people; and

pardon our iniquity and our sin, and take us for thine

inheritance.

{34:10} And he said, Behold, I make a covenant: before

all thy people I will do marvels, such as have not been done

in all the earth, nor in any nation: and all the people among

which thou [art] shall see the work of the LORD: for it [is] a

terrible thing that I will do with thee. {34:11} Observe thou

that which I command thee this day: behold, I drive out

before thee the Amorite, and the Canaanite, and the Hittite,

and the Perizzite, and the Hivite, and the Jebusite. {34:12}

Take heed to thyself, lest thou make a covenant with the

inhabitants of the land whither thou goest, lest it be for a

snare in the midst of thee: {34:13} But ye shall destroy their

altars, break their images, and cut down their groves:

{34:14} For thou shalt worship no other god: for the LORD,

whose name [is] Jealous, [is] a jealous God: {34:15} Lest

thou make a covenant with the inhabitants of the land, and

they go a whoring after their gods, and do sacrifice unto

their gods, and [one] call thee, and thou eat of his sacrifice;

{34:16} And thou take of their daughters unto thy sons, and

their daughters go a whoring after their gods, and make thy

sons go a whoring after their gods. {34:17} Thou shalt

make thee no molten gods.

{34:18} The feast of unleavened bread shalt thou keep.

Seven days thou shalt eat unleavened bread, as I

commanded thee, in the time of the month Abib: for in the

month Abib thou camest out from Egypt. {34:19} All that

openeth the matrix [is] mine; and every firstling among thy

cattle, [whether] ox or sheep, [that is male. ]{34:20} But the

firstling of an ass thou shalt redeem with a lamb: and if thou

redeem [him] not, then shalt thou break his neck. All the

firstborn of thy sons thou shalt redeem. And none shall

appear before me empty.

{34:21} Six days thou shalt work, but on the seventh day

thou shalt rest: in earing time and in harvest thou shalt rest.

{34:22} And thou shalt observe the feast of weeks, of the

firstfruits of wheat harvest, and the feast of ingathering at

the year's end.

{34:23} Thrice in the year shall all your men children

appear before the Lord GOD, the God of Israel. {34:24} For

I will cast out the nations before thee, and enlarge thy

borders: neither shall any man desire thy land, when thou

shalt go up to appear before the LORD thy God thrice in the

year. {34:25} Thou shalt not offer the blood of my sacrifice

with leaven; neither shall the sacrifice of the feast of the

passover be left unto the morning. {34:26} The first of the

firstfruits of thy land thou shalt bring unto the house of the

LORD thy God. Thou shalt not seethe a kid in his mother's

milk. {34:27} And the LORD said unto Moses, Write thou

these words: for after the tenor of these words I have made a

covenant with thee and with Israel. {34:28} And he was

there with the LORD forty days and forty nights; he did

neither eat bread, nor drink water. And he wrote upon the

tables the words of the covenant, the ten commandments.

{34:29} And it came to pass, when Moses came down

from mount Sinai with the two tables of testimony in

Moses' hand, when he came down from the mount, that

Moses wist not that the skin of his face shone while he

Exodus Page 52

talked with him. {34:30} And when Aaron and all the

children of Israel saw Moses, behold, the skin of his face

shone; and they were afraid to come nigh him. {34:31} And

Moses called unto them; and Aaron and all the rulers of the

congregation returned unto him: and Moses talked with

them. {34:32} And afterward all the children of Israel came

nigh: and he gave them in commandment all that the LORD

had spoken with him in mount Sinai. {34:33} And [till]

Moses had done speaking with them, he put a vail on his

face. {34:34} But when Moses went in before the LORD to

speak with him, he took the vail off, until he came out. And

he came out, and spake unto the children of Israel [that]

which he was commanded. {34:35} And the children of

Israel saw the face of Moses, that the skin of Moses' face

shone: and Moses put the vail upon his face again, until he

went in to speak with him.

{35:1} And Moses gathered all the congregation of the

children of Israel together, and said unto them, These [are]

the words which the LORD hath commanded, that [ye]

should do them. {35:2} Six days shall work be done, but on

the seventh day there shall be to you an holy day, a sabbath

of rest to the LORD: whosoever doeth work therein shall be

put to death. {35:3} Ye shall kindle no fire throughout your

habitations upon the sabbath day.

{35:4} And Moses spake unto all the congregation of the

children of Israel, saying, This [is] the thing which the

LORD commanded, saying, {35:5} Take ye from among

you an offering unto the LORD: whosoever [is] of a willing

heart, let him bring it, an offering of the LORD; gold, and

silver, and brass, {35:6} And blue, and purple, and scarlet,

and fine linen, and goats' [hair, ]{35:7} And rams' skins

dyed red, and badgers' skins, and shittim wood, {35:8} And

oil for the light, and spices for anointing oil, and for the

sweet incense, {35:9} And onyx stones, and stones to be set

for the ephod, and for the breastplate. {35:10} And every

wise hearted among you shall come, and make all that the

LORD hath commanded; {35:11} The tabernacle, his tent,

and his covering, his taches, and his boards, his bars, his

pillars, and his sockets, {35:12} The ark, and the staves

thereof, [with] the mercy seat, and the vail of the covering,

{35:13} The table, and his staves, and all his vessels, and

the shewbread, {35:14} The candlestick also for the light,

and his furniture, and his lamps, with the oil for the light,

{35:15} And the incense altar, and his staves, and the

anointing oil, and the sweet incense, and the hanging for the

door at the entering in of the tabernacle, {35:16} The altar

of burnt offering, with his brasen grate, his staves, and all

his vessels, the laver and his foot, {35:17} The hangings of

the court, his pillars, and their sockets, and the hanging for

the door of the court, {35:18} The pins of the tabernacle,

and the pins of the court, and their cords, {35:19} The

cloths of service, to do service in the holy [place,] the holy

garments for Aaron the priest, and the garments of his sons,

to minister in the priest's office.

{35:20} And all the congregation of the children of Israel

departed from the presence of Moses. {35:21} And they

came, every one whose heart stirred him up, and every one

whom his spirit made willing, [and] they brought the

LORD'S offering to the work of the tabernacle of the

congregation, and for all his service, and for the holy

garments. {35:22} And they came, both men and women, as

many as were willing hearted, [and] brought bracelets, and

earrings, and rings, and tablets, all jewels of gold: and every

man that offered [offered] an offering of gold unto the

LORD. {35:23} And every man, with whom was found

blue, and purple, and scarlet, and fine linen, and goats'

[hair,] and red skins of rams, and badgers' skins, brought

[them. ]{35:24} Every one that did offer an offering of

silver and brass brought the LORD'S offering: and every

man, with whom was found shittim wood for any work of

the service, brought [it. ]{35:25} And all the women that

were wise hearted did spin with their hands, and brought

that which they had spun, [both] of blue, and of purple,

[and] of scarlet, and of fine linen. {35:26} And all the

women whose heart stirred them up in wisdom spun goats'

[hair. ]{35:27} And the rulers brought onyx stones, and

stones to be set, for the ephod, and for the breastplate;

{35:28} And spice, and oil for the light, and for the

anointing oil, and for the sweet incense. {35:29} The

children of Israel brought a willing offering unto the LORD,

every man and woman, whose heart made them willing to

bring for all manner of work, which the LORD had

commanded to be made by the hand of Moses.

{35:30} And Moses said unto the children of Israel, See,

the LORD hath called by name Bezaleel the son of Uri, the

son of Hur, of the tribe of Judah; {35:31} And he hath filled

him with the spirit of God, in wisdom, in understanding,

and in knowledge, and in all manner of workmanship;

{35:32} And to devise curious works, to work in gold, and

in silver, and in brass, {35:33} And in the cutting of stones,

to set [them,] and in carving of wood, to make any manner

of cunning work. {35:34} And he hath put in his heart that

he may teach, [both] he, and Aholiab, the son of

Ahisamach, of the tribe of Dan. {35:35} Them hath he

filled with wisdom of heart, to work all manner of work, of

the engraver, and of the cunning workman, and of the

embroiderer, in blue, and in purple, in scarlet, and in fine

linen, and of the weaver, [even] of them that do any work,

and of those that devise cunning work.

{36:1} Then wrought Bezaleel and Aholiab, and every

wise hearted man, in whom the LORD put wisdom and

understanding to know how to work all manner of work for

the service of the sanctuary, according to all that the LORD

had commanded. {36:2} And Moses called Bezaleel and

Aholiab, and every wise hearted man, in whose heart the

LORD had put wisdom, [even] every one whose heart

stirred him up to come unto the work to do it: {36:3} And

they received of Moses all the offering, which the children

of Israel had brought for the work of the service of the

sanctuary, to make it [withal.] And they brought yet unto

him free offerings every morning. {36:4} And all the wise

men, that wrought all the work of the sanctuary, came every

man from his work which they made;

{36:5} And they spake unto Moses, saying, The people

bring much more than enough for the service of the work,

which the LORD commanded to make. {36:6} And Moses

gave commandment, and they caused it to be proclaimed

throughout the camp, saying, Let neither man nor woman

make any more work for the offering of the sanctuary. So

the people were restrained from bringing. {36:7} For the

stuff they had was sufficient for all the work to make it, and

too much.

{36:8} And every wise hearted man among them that

wrought the work of the tabernacle made ten curtains [of]

fine twined linen, and blue, and purple, and scarlet: [with]

cherubims of cunning work made he them. {36:9} The

length of one curtain [was] twenty and eight cubits, and the

breadth of one curtain four cubits: the curtains [were] all of

one size. {36:10} And he coupled the five curtains one unto

another: and [the other] five curtains he coupled one unto

another. {36:11} And he made loops of blue on the edge of

Page 53 Exodus

one curtain from the selvedge in the coupling: likewise he

made in the uttermost side of [another] curtain, in the

coupling of the second. {36:12} Fifty loops made he in one

curtain, and fifty loops made he in the edge of the curtain

which [was] in the coupling of the second: the loops held

one [curtain] to another. {36:13} And he made fifty taches

of gold, and coupled the curtains one unto another with the

taches: so it became one tabernacle.

{36:14} And he made curtains [of] goats' [hair] for the

tent over the tabernacle: eleven curtains he made them.

{36:15} The length of one curtain [was] thirty cubits, and

four cubits [was] the breadth of one curtain: the eleven

curtains [were] of one size. {36:16} And he coupled five

curtains by themselves, and six curtains by themselves.

{36:17} And he made fifty loops upon the uttermost edge of

the curtain in the coupling, and fifty loops made he upon the

edge of the curtain which coupleth the second. {36:18} And

he made fifty taches [of] brass to couple the tent together,

that it might be one. {36:19} And he made a covering for

the tent [of] rams' skins dyed red, and a covering [of]

badgers' skins above [that.

]{36:20} And he made boards for the tabernacle [of]

shittim wood, standing up. {36:21} The length of a board

[was] ten cubits, and the breadth of a board one cubit and a

half. {36:22} One board had two tenons, equally distant one

from another: thus did he make for all the boards of the

tabernacle. {36:23} And he made boards for the tabernacle;

twenty boards for the south side southward: {36:24} And

forty sockets of silver he made under the twenty boards; two

sockets under one board for his two tenons, and two sockets

under another board for his two tenons. {36:25} And for the

other side of the tabernacle, [which is] toward the north

corner, he made twenty boards, {36:26} And their forty

sockets of silver; two sockets under one board, and two

sockets under another board. {36:27} And for the sides of

the tabernacle westward he made six boards. {36:28} And

two boards made he for the corners of the tabernacle in the

two sides. {36:29} And they were coupled beneath, and

coupled together at the head thereof, to one ring: thus he did

to both of them in both the corners. {36:30} And there were

eight boards; and their sockets [were] sixteen sockets of

silver, under every board two sockets.

{36:31} And he made bars of shittim wood; five for the

boards of the one side of the tabernacle, {36:32} And five

bars for the boards of the other side of the tabernacle, and

five bars for the boards of the tabernacle for the sides

westward. {36:33} And he made the middle bar to shoot

through the boards from the one end to the other. {36:34}

And he overlaid the boards with gold, and made their rings

[of] gold [to be] places for the bars, and overlaid the bars

with gold.

{36:35} And he made a vail [of] blue, and purple, and

scarlet, and fine twined linen: [with] cherubims made he it

of cunning work. {36:36} And he made thereunto four

pillars [of] shittim [wood,] and overlaid them with gold:

their hooks [were of] gold; and he cast for them four sockets

of silver.

{36:37} And he made an hanging for the tabernacle door

[of] blue, and purple, and scarlet, and fine twined linen, of

needlework; {36:38} And the five pillars of it with their

hooks: and he overlaid their chapiters and their fillets with

gold: but their five sockets [were of] brass.

{37:1} And Bezaleel made the ark [of] shittim wood: two

cubits and a half [was] the length of it, and a cubit and a

half the breadth of it, and a cubit and a half the height of it:

{37:2} And he overlaid it with pure gold within and

without, and made a crown of gold to it round about. {37:3}

And he cast for it four rings of gold, [to be set] by the four

corners of it; even two rings upon the one side of it, and two

rings upon the other side of it. {37:4} And he made staves

[of] shittim wood, and overlaid them with gold. {37:5} And

he put the staves into the rings by the sides of the ark, to

bear the ark.

{37:6} And he made the mercy seat [of] pure gold: two

cubits and a half [was] the length thereof, and one cubit and

a half the breadth thereof. {37:7} And he made two

cherubims [of] gold, beaten out of one piece made he them,

on the two ends of the mercy seat; {37:8} One cherub on

the end on this side, and another cherub on the [other] end

on that side: out of the mercy seat made he the cherubims

on the two ends thereof. {37:9} And the cherubims spread

out [their] wings on high, [and] covered with their wings

over the mercy seat, with their faces one to another; [even

]to the mercy seatward were the faces of the cherubims.

{37:10} And he made the table of shittim wood: two

cubits [was] the length thereof, and a cubit the breadth

thereof, and a cubit and a half the height thereof: {37:11}

And he overlaid it with pure gold, and made thereunto a

crown of gold round about. {37:12} Also he made thereunto

a border of an handbreadth round about; and made a crown

of gold for the border thereof round about. {37:13} And he

cast for it four rings of gold, and put the rings upon the four

corners that [were] in the four feet thereof. {37:14} Over

against the border were the rings, the places for the staves to

bear the table. {37:15} And he made the staves [of] shittim

wood, and overlaid them with gold, to bear the table.

{37:16} And he made the vessels which [were] upon the

table, his dishes, and his spoons, and his bowls, and his

covers to cover withal, [of] pure gold.

{37:17} And he made the candlestick [of] pure gold: [of]

beaten work made he the candlestick; his shaft, and his

branch, his bowls, his knops, and his flowers, were of the

same: {37:18} And six branches going out of the sides

thereof; three branches of the candlestick out of the one side

thereof, and three branches of the candlestick out of the

other side thereof: {37:19} Three bowls made after the

fashion of almonds in one branch, a knop and a flower; and

three bowls made like almonds in another branch, a knop

and a flower: so throughout the six branches going out of

the candlestick. {37:20} And in the candlestick [were] four

bowls made like almonds, his knops, and his flowers:

{37:21} And a knop under two branches of the same, and a

knop under two branches of the same, and a knop under two

branches of the same, according to the six branches going

out of it. {37:22} Their knops and their branches were of

the same: all of it [was] one beaten work [of] pure gold.

{37:23} And he made his seven lamps, and his snuffers, and

his snuffdishes, [of] pure gold. {37:24} [Of] a talent of pure

gold made he it, and all the vessels thereof.

{37:25} And he made the incense altar [of] shittim wood:

the length of it [was] a cubit, and the breadth of it a cubit; it

[was] foursquare; and two cubits [was] the height of it; the

horns thereof were of the same. {37:26} And he overlaid it

with pure gold, [both] the top of it, and the sides thereof

round about, and the horns of it: also he made unto it a

crown of gold round about. {37:27} And he made two rings

of gold for it under the crown thereof, by the two corners of

it, upon the two sides thereof, to be places for the staves to

Exodus Page 54

bear it withal. {37:28} And he made the staves [of] shittim

wood, and overlaid them with gold.

{37:29} And he made the holy anointing oil, and the pure

incense of sweet spices, according to the work of the

apothecary.

{38:1} And he made the altar of burnt offering [of]

shittim wood: five cubits [was] the length thereof, and five

cubits the breadth thereof; [it was] foursquare; and three

cubits the height thereof. {38:2} And he made the horns

thereof on the four corners of it; the horns thereof were of

the same: and he overlaid it with brass. {38:3} And he made

all the vessels of the altar, the pots, and the shovels, and the

basons, [and] the fleshhooks, and the firepans: all the

vessels thereof made he [of] brass. {38:4} And he made for

the altar a brasen grate of network under the compass

thereof beneath unto the midst of it. {38:5} And he cast four

rings for the four ends of the grate of brass, [to be] places

for the staves. {38:6} And he made the staves [of] shittim

wood, and overlaid them with brass. {38:7} And he put the

staves into the rings on the sides of the altar, to bear it

withal; he made the altar hollow with boards.

{38:8} And he made the laver [of] brass, and the foot of it

[of] brass, of the lookingglasses of [the women] assembling,

which assembled the door of the tabernacle of the

congregation.

{38:9} And he made the court: on the south side

southward the hangings of the court [were of] fine twined

linen, an hundred cubits: {38:10} Their pillars [were]

twenty, and their brasen sockets twenty; the hooks of the

pillars and their fillets [were of] silver. {38:11} And for the

north side [the hangings were] an hundred cubits, their

pillars [were] twenty, and their sockets of brass twenty; the

hooks of the pillars and their fillets [of] silver. {38:12} And

for the west side [were] hangings of fifty cubits, their pillars

ten, and their sockets ten; the hooks of the pillars and their

fillets [of] silver. {38:13} And for the east side eastward

fifty cubits. {38:14} The hangings of the one side [of the

gate were] fifteen cubits; their pillars three, and their

sockets three. {38:15} And for the other side of the court

gate, on this hand and that hand, [were] hangings of fifteen

cubits; their pillars three, and their sockets three. {38:16}

All the hangings of the court round about [were] of fine

twined linen. {38:17} And the sockets for the pillars [were

of] brass; the hooks of the pillars and their fillets [of] silver;

and the overlaying of their chapiters [of] silver; and all the

pillars of the court [were] filleted with silver. {38:18} And

the hanging for the gate of the court [was] needlework, [of]

blue, and purple, and scarlet, and fine twined linen: and

twenty cubits [was] the length, and the height in the breadth

[was] five cubits, answerable to the hangings of the court.

{38:19} And their pillars [were] four, and their sockets [of]

brass four; their hooks [of] silver, and the overlaying of

their chapiters and their fillets [of] silver. {38:20} And all

the pins of the tabernacle, and of the court round about,

[were of] brass.

{38:21} This is the sum of the tabernacle, [even] of the

tabernacle of testimony, as it was counted, according to the

commandment of Moses, [for] the service of the Levites, by

the hand of Ithamar, son to Aaron the priest. {38:22} And

Bezaleel the son of Uri, the son of Hur, of the tribe of

Judah, made all that the LORD commanded Moses. {38:23}

And with him [was] Aholiab, son of Ahisamach, of the tribe

of Dan, an engraver, and a cunning workman, and an

embroiderer in blue, and in purple, and in scarlet, and fine

linen. {38:24} All the gold that was occupied for the work

in all the work of the holy [place,] even the gold of the

offering, was twenty and nine talents, and seven hundred

and thirty shekels, after the shekel of the sanctuary. {38:25}

And the silver of them that were numbered of the

congregation [was] an hundred talents, and a thousand

seven hundred and threescore and fifteen shekels, after the

shekel of the sanctuary: {38:26} A bekah for every man,

[that is,] half a shekel, after the shekel of the sanctuary, for

every one that went to be numbered, from twenty years old

and upward, for six hundred thousand and three thousand

and five hundred and fifty [men. ]{38:27} And of the

hundred talents of silver were cast the sockets of the

sanctuary, and the sockets of the vail; an hundred sockets of

the hundred talents, a talent for a socket. {38:28} And of the

thousand seven hundred seventy and five [shekels] he made

hooks for the pillars, and overlaid their chapiters, and

filleted them. {38:29} And the brass of the offering [was]

seventy talents, and two thousand and four hundred shekels.

{38:30} And therewith he made the sockets to the door of

the tabernacle of the congregation, and the brasen altar, and

the brasen grate for it, and all the vessels of the altar,

{38:31} And the sockets of the court round about, and the

sockets of the court gate, and all the pins of the tabernacle,

and all the pins of the court round about.

{39:1} And of the blue, and purple, and scarlet, they made

cloths of service, to do service in the holy [place,] and made

the holy garments for Aaron; as the LORD commanded

Moses. {39:2} And he made the ephod [of] gold, blue, and

purple, and scarlet, and fine twined linen. {39:3} And they

did beat the gold into thin plates, and cut [it into] wires, to

work [it] in the blue, and in the purple, and in the scarlet,

and in the fine linen, [with] cunning work. {39:4} They

made shoulderpieces for it, to couple [it] together: by the

two edges was it coupled together. {39:5} And the curious

girdle of his ephod, that [was] upon it, [was] of the same,

according to the work thereof; [of] gold, blue, and purple,

and scarlet, and fine twined linen; as the LORD commanded

Moses.

{39:6} And they wrought onyx stones inclosed in ouches

of gold, graven, as signets are graven, with the names of the

children of Israel. {39:7} And he put them on the shoulders

of the ephod, [that they should be] stones for a memorial to

the children of Israel; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{39:8} And he made the breastplate [of] cunning work,

like the work of the ephod; [of] gold, blue, and purple, and

scarlet, and fine twined linen. {39:9} It was foursquare;

they made the breastplate double: a span [was] the length

thereof, and a span the breadth thereof, [being] doubled.

{39:10} And they set in it four rows of stones: [the first]

row [was] a sardius, a topaz, and a carbuncle: this [was] the

first row. {39:11} And the second row, an emerald, a

sapphire, and a diamond. {39:12} And the third row, a

ligure, an agate, and an amethyst. {39:13} And the fourth

row, a beryl, an onyx, and a jasper: [they were] inclosed in

ouches of gold in their inclosings. {39:14} And the stones

[were] according to the names of the children of Israel,

twelve, according to their names, [like] the engravings of a

signet, every one with his name, according to the twelve

tribes. {39:15} And they made upon the breastplate chains

at the ends, [of] wreathen work [of] pure gold. {39:16} And

they made two ouches [of] gold, and two gold rings; and put

the two rings in the two ends of the breastplate. {39:17}

And they put the two wreathen chains of gold in the two

rings on the ends of the breastplate. {39:18} And the two

ends of the two wreathen chains they fastened in the two

Page 55 Exodus

ouches, and put them on the shoulderpieces of the ephod,

before it. {39:19} And they made two rings of gold, and put

[them] on the two ends of the breastplate, upon the border

of it, which [was] on the side of the ephod inward. {39:20}

And they made two [other] golden rings, and put them on

the two sides of the ephod underneath, toward the forepart

of it, over against the [other] coupling thereof, above the

curious girdle of the ephod. {39:21} And they did bind the

breastplate by his rings unto the rings of the ephod with a

lace of blue, that it might be above the curious girdle of the

ephod, and that the breastplate might not be loosed from the

ephod; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{39:22} And he made the robe of the ephod [of] woven

work, all [of] blue. {39:23} And [there was] an hole in the

midst of the robe, as the hole of an habergeon, [with] a band

round about the hole, that it should not rend. {39:24} And

they made upon the hems of the robe pomegranates [of]

blue, and purple, and scarlet, [and] twined [linen. ]{39:25}

And they made bells [of] pure gold, and put the bells

between the pomegranates upon the hem of the robe, round

about between the pomegranates; {39:26} A bell and a

pomegranate, a bell and a pomegranate, round about the

hem of the robe to minister [in;] as the LORD commanded

Moses.

{39:27} And they made coats [of] fine linen [of] woven

work for Aaron, and for his sons, {39:28} And a mitre [of]

fine linen, and goodly bonnets [of] fine linen, and linen

breeches [of] fine twined linen, {39:29} And a girdle [of]

fine twined linen, and blue, and purple, and scarlet, [of]

needlework; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{39:30} And they made the plate of the holy crown [of]

pure gold, and wrote upon it a writing, [like to] the

engravings of a signet, HOLINESS TO THE LORD.

{39:31} And they tied unto it a lace of blue, to fasten [it] on

high upon the mitre; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{39:32} Thus was all the work of the tabernacle of the

tent of the congregation finished: and the children of Israel

did according to all that the LORD commanded Moses, so

did they.

{39:33} And they brought the tabernacle unto Moses, the

tent, and all his furniture, his taches, his boards, his bars,

and his pillars, and his sockets, {39:34} And the covering of

rams' skins dyed red, and the covering of badgers' skins,

and the vail of the covering, {39:35} The ark of the

testimony, and the staves thereof, and the mercy seat,

{39:36} The table, [and] all the vessels thereof, and the

shewbread, {39:37} The pure candlestick, [with] the lamps

thereof, [even with] the lamps to be set in order, and all the

vessels thereof, and the oil for light, {39:38} And the

golden altar, and the anointing oil, and the sweet incense,

and the hanging for the tabernacle door, {39:39} The brasen

altar, and his grate of brass, his staves, and all his vessels,

the laver and his foot, {39:40} The hangings of the court,

his pillars, and his sockets, and the hanging for the court

gate, his cords, and his pins, and all the vessels of the

service of the tabernacle, for the tent of the congregation,

{39:41} The cloths of service to do service in the holy

[place,] and the holy garments for Aaron the priest, and his

sons' garments, to minister in the priest's office. {39:42}

According to all that the LORD commanded Moses, so the

children of Israel made all the work. {39:43} And Moses

did look upon all the work, and, behold, they have done it as

the LORD had commanded, even so had they done it: and

Moses blessed them.

{40:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {40:2}

On the first day of the first month shalt thou set up the

tabernacle of the tent of the congregation. {40:3} And thou

shalt put therein the ark of the testimony, and cover the ark

with the vail. {40:4} And thou shalt bring in the table, and

set in order the things that are to be set in order upon it; and

thou shalt bring in the candlestick, and light the lamps

thereof. {40:5} And thou shalt set the altar of gold for the

incense before the ark of the testimony, and put the hanging

of the door to the tabernacle. {40:6} And thou shalt set the

altar of the burnt offering before the door of the tabernacle

of the tent of the congregation. {40:7} And thou shalt set

the laver between the tent of the congregation and the altar,

and shalt put water therein. {40:8} And thou shalt set up the

court round about, and hang up the hanging at the court

gate. {40:9} And thou shalt take the anointing oil, and

anoint the tabernacle, and all that [is] therein, and shalt

hallow it, and all the vessels thereof: and it shall be holy.

{40:10} And thou shalt anoint the altar of the burnt

offering, and all his vessels, and sanctify the altar: and it

shall be an altar most holy. {40:11} And thou shalt anoint

the laver and his foot, and sanctify it. {40:12} And thou

shalt bring Aaron and his sons unto the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation, and wash them with water.

{40:13} And thou shalt put upon Aaron the holy garments,

and anoint him, and sanctify him; that he may minister unto

me in the priest's office. {40:14} And thou shalt bring his

sons, and clothe them with coats: {40:15} And thou shalt

anoint them, as thou didst anoint their father, that they may

minister unto me in the priest's office: for their anointing

shall surely be an everlasting priesthood throughout their

generations. {40:16} Thus did Moses: according to all that

the LORD commanded him, so did he.

{40:17} And it came to pass in the first month in the

second year, on the first [day] of the month, [that] the

tabernacle was reared up. {40:18} And Moses reared up the

tabernacle, and fastened his sockets, and set up the boards

thereof, and put in the bars thereof, and reared up his pillars.

{40:19} And he spread abroad the tent over the tabernacle,

and put the covering of the tent above upon it; as the LORD

commanded Moses.

{40:20} And he took and put the testimony into the ark,

and set the staves on the ark, and put the mercy seat above

upon the ark: {40:21} And he brought the ark into the

tabernacle, and set up the vail of the covering, and covered

the ark of the testimony; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{40:22} And he put the table in the tent of the

congregation, upon the side of the tabernacle northward,

without the vail. {40:23} And he set the bread in order upon

it before the LORD; as the LORD had commanded Moses.

{40:24} And he put the candlestick in the tent of the

congregation, over against the table, on the side of the

tabernacle southward. {40:25} And he lighted the lamps

before the LORD; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{40:26} And he put the golden altar in the tent of the

congregation before the vail: {40:27} And he burnt sweet

incense thereon; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{40:28} And he set up the hanging the door of the

tabernacle. {40:29} And he put the altar of burnt offering

[by] the door of the tabernacle of the tent of the

congregation, and offered upon it the burnt offering and the

meat offering; as the LORD commanded Moses.

Exodus Page 56

{40:30} And he set the laver between the tent of the

congregation and the altar, and put water there, to wash

[withal. ]{40:31} And Moses and Aaron and his sons

washed their hands and their feet thereat: {40:32} When

they went into the tent of the congregation, and when they

came near unto the altar, they washed; as the LORD

commanded Moses. {40:33} And he reared up the court

round about the tabernacle and the altar, and set up the

hanging of the court gate. So Moses finished the work.

{40:34} Then a cloud covered the tent of the

congregation, and the glory of the LORD filled the

tabernacle. {40:35} And Moses was not able to enter into

the tent of the congregation, because the cloud abode

thereon, and the glory of the LORD filled the tabernacle.

{40:36} And when the cloud was taken up from over the

tabernacle, the children of Israel went onward in all their

journeys: {40:37} But if the cloud were not taken up, then

they journeyed not till the day that it was taken up. {40:38}

For the cloud of the LORD [was] upon the tabernacle by

day, and fire was on it by night, in the sight of all the house

of Israel, throughout all their journeys.


	8. Chapter 8 Leviticus

Page 57 Leviticus

The Third Book of Moses, called Leviticus

{1:1} And the LORD called unto Moses, and spake unto

him out of the tabernacle of the congregation, saying, {1:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, and say unto them, If any

man of you bring an offering unto the LORD, ye shall bring

your offering of the cattle, [even] of the herd, and of the

flock. {1:3} If his offering [be] a burnt sacrifice of the herd,

let him offer a male without blemish: he shall offer it of his

own voluntary will at the door of the tabernacle of the

congregation before the LORD. {1:4} And he shall put his

hand upon the head of the burnt offering; and it shall be

accepted for him to make atonement for him. {1:5} And he

shall kill the bullock before the LORD: and the priests,

Aaron's sons, shall bring the blood, and sprinkle the blood

round about upon the altar that [is by] the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation. {1:6} And he shall flay the

burnt offering, and cut it into his pieces. {1:7} And the sons

of Aaron the priest shall put fire upon the altar, and lay the

wood in order upon the fire: {1:8} And the priests, Aaron's

sons, shall lay the parts, the head, and the fat, in order upon

the wood that [is] on the fire which [is] upon the altar: {1:9}

But his inwards and his legs shall he wash in water: and the

priest shall burn all on the altar, [to be] a burnt sacrifice, an

offering made by fire, of a sweet savour unto the LORD.

{1:10} And if his offering [be] of the flocks, [namely,] of

the sheep, or of the goats, for a burnt sacrifice; he shall

bring it a male without blemish. {1:11} And he shall kill it

on the side of the altar northward before the LORD: and the

priests, Aaron's sons, shall sprinkle his blood round about

upon the altar. {1:12} And he shall cut it into his pieces,

with his head and his fat: and the priest shall lay them in

order on the wood that [is] on the fire which [is] upon the

altar: {1:13} But he shall wash the inwards and the legs

with water: and the priest shall bring [it] all, and burn [it]

upon the altar: it [is] a burnt sacrifice, an offering made by

fire, of a sweet savour unto the LORD.

{1:14} And if the burnt sacrifice for his offering to the

LORD [be] of fowls, then he shall bring his offering of

turtledoves, or of young pigeons. {1:15} And the priest

shall bring it unto the altar, and wring off his head, and burn

[it] on the altar; and the blood thereof shall be wrung out at

the side of the altar: {1:16} And he shall pluck away his

crop with his feathers, and cast it beside the altar on the east

part, by the place of the ashes: {1:17} And he shall cleave it

with the wings thereof, [but] shall not divide [it] asunder:

and the priest shall burn it upon the altar, upon the wood

that [is] upon the fire: it [is] a burnt sacrifice, an offering

made by fire, of a sweet savour unto the LORD.

{2:1} And when any will offer a meat offering unto the

LORD, his offering shall be [of] fine flour; and he shall

pour oil upon it, and put frankincense thereon: {2:2} And he

shall bring it to Aaron's sons the priests: and he shall take

thereout his handful of the flour thereof, and of the oil

thereof, with all the frankincense thereof; and the priest

shall burn the memorial of it upon the altar, [to be] an

offering made by fire, of a sweet savour unto the LORD:

{2:3} And the remnant of the meat offerings [shall be]

Aaron's and his sons': [it is] a thing most holy of the

offerings of the LORD made by fire.

{2:4} And if thou bring an oblation of a meat offering

baken in the oven, [it shall be] unleavened cakes of fine

flour mingled with oil, or unleavened wafers anointed with

oil.

{2:5} And if thy oblation [be] a meat offering [baken] in a

pan, it shall be [of] fine flour unleavened, mingled with oil.

{2:6} Thou shalt part it in pieces, and pour oil thereon: it

[is] a meat offering.

{2:7} And if thy oblation [be] a meat offering [baken] in

the frying pan, it shall be made [of] fine flour with oil.

{2:8} And thou shalt bring the meat offering that is made of

these things unto the LORD: and when it is presented unto

the priest, he shall bring it unto the altar. {2:9} And the

priest shall take from the meat offering a memorial thereof,

and shall burn [it] upon the altar: [it is] an offering made by

fire, of a sweet savour unto the LORD. {2:10} And that

which is left of the meat offering [shall be] Aaron's and his

sons': [it is] a thing most holy of the offerings of the LORD

made by fire. {2:11} No meat offering, which ye shall bring

unto the LORD, shall be made with leaven: for ye shall burn

no leaven, nor any honey, in any offering of the LORD

made by fire.

{2:12} As for the oblation of the firstfruits, ye shall offer

them unto the LORD: but they shall not be burnt on the altar

for a sweet savour. {2:13} And every oblation of thy meat

offering shalt thou season with salt; neither shalt thou suffer

the salt of the covenant of thy God to be lacking from thy

meat offering: with all thine offerings thou shalt offer salt.

{2:14} And if thou offer a meat offering of thy firstfruits

unto the LORD, thou shalt offer for the meat offering of thy

firstfruits green ears of corn dried by the fire, [even] corn

beaten out of full ears. {2:15} And thou shalt put oil upon

it, and lay frankincense thereon: it [is] a meat offering.

{2:16} And the priest shall burn the memorial of it, [part] of

the beaten corn thereof, and [part] of the oil thereof, with all

the frankincense thereof: [it is] an offering made by fire

unto the LORD.

{3:1} And if his oblation [be] a sacrifice of peace

offering, if he offer [it] of the herd; whether [it be] a male or

female, he shall offer it without blemish before the LORD.

{3:2} And he shall lay his hand upon the head of his

offering, and kill it the door of the tabernacle of the

congregation: and Aaron's sons the priests shall sprinkle the

blood upon the altar round about. {3:3} And he shall offer

of the sacrifice of the peace offering an offering made by

fire unto the LORD; the fat that covereth the inwards, and

all the fat that [is] upon the inwards, {3:4} And the two

kidneys, and the fat that [is] on them, which [is] by the

flanks, and the caul above the liver, with the kidneys, it

shall he take away. {3:5} And Aaron's sons shall burn it on

the altar upon the burnt sacrifice, which [is] upon the wood

that [is] on the fire: [it is] an offering made by fire, of a

sweet savour unto the LORD.

{3:6} And if his offering for a sacrifice of peace offering

unto the LORD [be] of the flock; male or female, he shall

offer it without blemish. {3:7} If he offer a lamb for his

offering, then shall he offer it before the LORD. {3:8} And

he shall lay his hand upon the head of his offering, and kill

it before the tabernacle of the congregation: and Aaron's

sons shall sprinkle the blood thereof round about upon the

altar. {3:9} And he shall offer of the sacrifice of the peace

offering an offering made by fire unto the LORD; the fat

thereof, [and] the whole rump, it shall he take off hard by

the backbone; and the fat that covereth the inwards, and all

the fat that [is] upon the inwards, {3:10} And the two

kidneys, and the fat that [is] upon them, which [is] by the

flanks, and the caul above the liver, with the kidneys, it

Leviticus Page 58

shall he take away. {3:11} And the priest shall burn it upon

the altar: [it is] the food of the offering made by fire unto

the LORD.

{3:12} And if his offering [be] a goat, then he shall offer

it before the LORD. {3:13} And he shall lay his hand upon

the head of it, and kill it before the tabernacle of the

congregation: and the sons of Aaron shall sprinkle the blood

thereof upon the altar round about. {3:14} And he shall

offer thereof his offering, [even] an offering made by fire

unto the LORD; the fat that covereth the inwards, and all

the fat that [is] upon the inwards, {3:15} And the two

kidneys, and the fat that [is] upon them, which [is] by the

flanks, and the caul above the liver, with the kidneys, it

shall he take away. {3:16} And the priest shall burn them

upon the altar: [it is] the food of the offering made by fire

for a sweet savour: all the fat [is] the LORD'S. {3:17} [It

shall be] a perpetual statute for your generations throughout

all your dwellings, that ye eat neither fat nor blood.

{4:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {4:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, saying, If a soul shall sin

through ignorance against any of the commandments of the

LORD [concerning things] which ought not to be done, and

shall do against any of them: {4:3} If the priest that is

anointed do sin according to the sin of the people; then let

him bring for his sin, which he hath sinned, a young bullock

without blemish unto the LORD for a sin offering. {4:4}

And he shall bring the bullock unto the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation before the LORD; and shall

lay his hand upon the bullock's head, and kill the bullock

before the LORD. {4:5} And the priest that is anointed shall

take of the bullock's blood, and bring it to the tabernacle of

the congregation: {4:6} And the priest shall dip his finger in

the blood, and sprinkle of the blood seven times before the

LORD, before the vail of the sanctuary. {4:7} And the

priest shall put [some] of the blood upon the horns of the

altar of sweet incense before the LORD, which [is] in the

tabernacle of the congregation: and shall pour all the blood

of the bullock at the bottom of the altar of the burnt

offering, which [is at] the door of the tabernacle of the

congregation. {4:8} And he shall take off from it all the fat

of the bullock for the sin offering; the fat that covereth the

inwards, and all the fat that [is] upon the inwards, {4:9}

And the two kidneys, and the fat that [is] upon them, which

[is] by the flanks, and the caul above the liver, with the

kidneys, it shall he take away, {4:10} As it was taken off

from the bullock of the sacrifice of peace offerings: and the

priest shall burn them upon the altar of the burnt offering.

{4:11} And the skin of the bullock, and all his flesh, with

his head, and with his legs, and his inwards, and his dung,

{4:12} Even the whole bullock shall he carry forth without

the camp unto a clean place, where the ashes are poured out,

and burn him on the wood with fire: where the ashes are

poured out shall he be burnt.

{4:13} And if the whole congregation of Israel sin

through ignorance, and the thing be hid from the eyes of the

assembly, and they have done [somewhat against] any of

the commandments of the LORD [concerning things] which

should not be done, and are guilty; {4:14} When the sin,

which they have sinned against it, is known, then the

congregation shall offer a young bullock for the sin, and

bring him before the tabernacle of the congregation. {4:15}

And the elders of the congregation shall lay their hands

upon the head of the bullock before the LORD: and the

bullock shall be killed before the LORD. {4:16} And the

priest that is anointed shall bring of the bullock's blood to

the tabernacle of the congregation: {4:17} And the priest

shall dip his finger [in some] of the blood, and sprinkle [it]

seven times before the LORD, [even] before the vail.

{4:18} And he shall put [some] of the blood upon the horns

of the altar which [is] before the LORD, that [is] in the

tabernacle of the congregation, and shall pour out all the

blood at the bottom of the altar of the burnt offering, which

[is at] the door of the tabernacle of the congregation. {4:19}

And he shall take all his fat from him, and burn [it] upon the

altar. {4:20} And he shall do with the bullock as he did with

the bullock for a sin offering, so shall he do with this: and

the priest shall make an atonement for them, and it shall be

forgiven them. {4:21} And he shall carry forth the bullock

without the camp, and burn him as he burned the first

bullock: it [is] a sin offering for the congregation.

{4:22} When a ruler hath sinned, and done [somewhat]

through ignorance [against] any of the commandments of

the LORD his God [concerning things] which should not be

done, and is guilty; {4:23} Or if his sin, wherein he hath

sinned, come to his knowledge; he shall bring his offering, a

kid of the goats, a male without blemish: {4:24} And he

shall lay his hand upon the head of the goat, and kill it in the

place where they kill the burnt offering before the LORD: it

[is] a sin offering. {4:25} And the priest shall take of the

blood of the sin offering with his finger, and put [it] upon

the horns of the altar of burnt offering, and shall pour out

his blood at the bottom of the altar of burnt offering. {4:26}

And he shall burn all his fat upon the altar, as the fat of the

sacrifice of peace offerings: and the priest shall make an

atonement for him as concerning his sin, and it shall be

forgiven him.

{4:27} And if any one of the common people sin through

ignorance, while he doeth [somewhat against] any of the

commandments of the LORD [concerning things] which

ought not to be done, and be guilty; {4:28} Or if his sin,

which he hath sinned, come to his knowledge: then he shall

bring his offering, a kid of the goats, a female without

blemish, for his sin which he hath sinned. {4:29} And he

shall lay his hand upon the head of the sin offering, and slay

the sin offering in the place of the burnt offering. {4:30}

And the priest shall take of the blood thereof with his finger,

and put [it] upon the horns of the altar of burnt offering, and

shall pour out all the blood thereof at the bottom of the altar.

{4:31} And he shall take away all the fat thereof, as the fat

is taken away from off the sacrifice of peace offerings; and

the priest shall burn [it] upon the altar for a sweet savour

unto the LORD; and the priest shall make an atonement for

him, and it shall be forgiven him. {4:32} And if he bring a

lamb for a sin offering, he shall bring it a female without

blemish. {4:33} And he shall lay his hand upon the head of

the sin offering, and slay it for a sin offering in the place

where they kill the burnt offering {4:34} And the priest

shall take of the blood of the sin offering with his finger,

and put [it] upon the horns of the altar of burnt offering, and

shall pour out all the blood thereof at the bottom of the altar:

{4:35} And he shall take away all the fat thereof, as the fat

of the lamb is taken away from the sacrifice of the peace

offerings; and the priest shall burn them upon the altar,

according to the offerings made by fire unto the LORD: and

the priest shall make an atonement for his sin that he hath

committed, and it shall be forgiven him.

{5:1} And if a soul sin, and hear the voice of swearing,

and [is] a witness, whether he hath seen or known [of it;] if

he do not utter [it,] then he shall bear his iniquity. {5:2} Or

if a soul touch any unclean thing, whether [it be] a carcase

of an unclean beast, or a carcase of unclean cattle, or the

carcase of unclean creeping things, and [if] it be hidden

Page 59 Leviticus

from him; he also shall be unclean, and guilty. {5:3} Or if

he touch the uncleanness of man, whatsoever uncleanness

[it be] that a man shall be defiled withal, and it be hid from

him; when he knoweth [of it,] then he shall be guilty. {5:4}

Or if a soul swear, pronouncing with [his] lips to do evil, or

to do good, whatsoever [it be] that a man shall pronounce

with an oath, and it be hid from him; when he knoweth [of

it,] then he shall be guilty in one of these. {5:5} And it shall

be, when he shall be guilty in one of these [things,] that he

shall confess that he hath sinned in that [thing: ]{5:6} And

he shall bring his trespass offering unto the LORD for his

sin which he hath sinned, a female from the flock, a lamb or

a kid of the goats, for a sin offering; and the priest shall

make an atonement for him concerning his sin. {5:7} And if

he be not able to bring a lamb, then he shall bring for his

trespass, which he hath committed, two turtledoves, or two

young pigeons, unto the LORD; one for a sin offering, and

the other for a burnt offering. {5:8} And he shall bring them

unto the priest, who shall offer [that] which [is] for the sin

offering first, and wring off his head from his neck, but

shall not divide [it] asunder: {5:9} And he shall sprinkle of

the blood of the sin offering upon the side of the altar; and

the rest of the blood shall be wrung out at the bottom of the

altar: it [is] a sin offering. {5:10} And he shall offer the

second [for] a burnt offering, according to the manner: and

the priest shall make an atonement for him for his sin which

he hath sinned, and it shall be forgiven him.

{5:11} But if he be not able to bring two turtledoves, or

two young pigeons, then he that sinned shall bring for his

offering the tenth part of an ephah of fine flour for a sin

offering; he shall put no oil upon it, neither shall he put

[any] frankincense thereon: for it [is] a sin offering. {5:12}

Then shall he bring it to the priest, and the priest shall take

his handful of it, [even] a memorial thereof, and burn [it] on

the altar, according to the offerings made by fire unto the

LORD: it [is] a sin offering. {5:13} And the priest shall

make an atonement for him as touching his sin that he hath

sinned in one of these, and it shall be forgiven him: and [the

remnant] shall be the priest's, as a meat offering.

{5:14} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {5:15}

If a soul commit a trespass, and sin through ignorance, in

the holy things of the LORD; then he shall bring for his

trespass unto the LORD a ram without blemish out of the

flocks, with thy estimation by shekels of silver, after the

shekel of the sanctuary, for a trespass offering: {5:16} And

he shall make amends for the harm that he hath done in the

holy thing, and shall add the fifth part thereto, and give it

unto the priest: and the priest shall make an atonement for

him with the ram of the trespass offering, and it shall be

forgiven him.

{5:17} And if a soul sin, and commit any of these things

which are forbidden to be done by the commandments of

the LORD; though he wist [it] not, yet is he guilty, and shall

bear his iniquity. {5:18} And he shall bring a ram without

blemish out of the flock, with thy estimation, for a trespass

offering, unto the priest: and the priest shall make an

atonement for him concerning his ignorance wherein he

erred and wist [it] not, and it shall be forgiven him. {5:19}

It [is] a trespass offering: he hath certainly trespassed

against the LORD.

{6:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {6:2} If

a soul sin, and commit a trespass against the LORD, and lie

unto his neighbour in that which was delivered him to keep,

or in fellowship, or in a thing taken away by violence, or

hath deceived his neighbour; {6:3} Or have found that

which was lost, and lieth concerning it, and sweareth

falsely; in any of all these that a man doeth, sinning therein:

{6:4} Then it shall be, because he hath sinned, and is guilty,

that he shall restore that which he took violently away, or

the thing which he hath deceitfully gotten, or that which

was delivered him to keep, or the lost thing which he found,

{6:5} Or all that about which he hath sworn falsely; he shall

even restore it in the principal, and shall add the fifth part

more thereto, [and] give it unto him to whom it

appertaineth, in the day of his trespass offering. {6:6} And

he shall bring his trespass offering unto the LORD, a ram

without blemish out of the flock, with thy estimation, for a

trespass offering, unto the priest: {6:7} And the priest shall

make an atonement for him before the LORD: and it shall

be forgiven him for any thing of all that he hath done in

trespassing therein.

{6:8} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {6:9}

Command Aaron and his sons, saying, This [is] the law of

the burnt offering: It [is] the burnt offering, because of the

burning upon the altar all night unto the morning, and the

fire of the altar shall be burning in it. {6:10} And the priest

shall put on his linen garment, and his linen breeches shall

he put upon his flesh, and take up the ashes which the fire

hath consumed with the burnt offering on the altar, and he

shall put them beside the altar. {6:11} And he shall put off

his garments, and put on other garments, and carry forth the

ashes without the camp unto a clean place. {6:12} And the

fire upon the altar shall be burning in it; it shall not be put

out: and the priest shall burn wood on it every morning, and

lay the burnt offering in order upon it; and he shall burn

thereon the fat of the peace offerings. {6:13} The fire shall

ever be burning upon the altar; it shall never go out.

{6:14} And this [is] the law of the meat offering: the sons

of Aaron shall offer it before the LORD, before the altar.

{6:15} And he shall take of it his handful, of the flour of the

meat offering, and of the oil thereof, and all the

frankincense which [is] upon the meat offering, and shall

burn [it] upon the altar [for] a sweet savour, [even] the

memorial of it, unto the LORD. {6:16} And the remainder

thereof shall Aaron and his sons eat: with unleavened bread

shall it be eaten in the holy place; in the court of the

tabernacle of the congregation they shall eat it. {6:17} It

shall not be baken with leaven. I have given it [unto them

for] their portion of my offerings made by fire; it [is] most

holy, as [is] the sin offering, and as the trespass offering.

{6:18} All the males among the children of Aaron shall eat

of it. [It shall be] a statute for ever in your generations

concerning the offerings of the LORD made by fire: every

one that toucheth them shall be holy.

{6:19} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {6:20}

This [is] the offering of Aaron and of his sons, which they

shall offer unto the LORD in the day when he is anointed;

the tenth part of an ephah of fine flour for a meat offering

perpetual, half of it in the morning, and half thereof at night.

{6:21} In a pan it shall be made with oil; [and when it is]

baken, thou shalt bring it in: [and] the baken pieces of the

meat offering shalt thou offer [for] a sweet savour unto the

LORD. {6:22} And the priest of his sons that is anointed in

his stead shall offer it: [it is] a statute for ever unto the

LORD, it shall be wholly burnt. {6:23} For every meat

offering for the priest shall be wholly burnt: it shall not be

eaten.

{6:24} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {6:25}

Speak unto Aaron and to his sons, saying, This [is] the law

of the sin offering: In the place where the burnt offering is

Leviticus Page 60

killed shall the sin offering be killed before the LORD: it

[is] most holy. {6:26} The priest that offereth it for sin shall

eat it: in the holy place shall it be eaten, in the court of the

tabernacle of the congregation. {6:27} Whatsoever shall

touch the flesh thereof shall be holy: and when there is

sprinkled of the blood thereof upon any garment, thou shalt

wash that whereon it was sprinkled in the holy place. {6:28}

But the earthen vessel wherein it is sodden shall be broken:

and if it be sodden in a brasen pot, it shall be both scoured,

and rinsed in water. {6:29} All the males among the priests

shall eat thereof: it [is] most holy. {6:30} And no sin

offering, whereof [any] of the blood is brought into the

tabernacle of the congregation to reconcile [withal] in the

holy [place,] shall be eaten: it shall be burnt in the fire.

{7:1} Likewise this [is] the law of the trespass offering: it

[is] most holy. {7:2} In the place where they kill the burnt

offering shall they kill the trespass offering: and the blood

thereof shall he sprinkle round about upon the altar. {7:3}

And he shall offer of it all the fat thereof; the rump, and the

fat that covereth the inwards, {7:4} And the two kidneys,

and the fat that [is] on them, which [is] by the flanks, and

the caul [that is] above the liver, with the kidneys, it shall he

take away: {7:5} And the priest shall burn them upon the

altar [for] an offering made by fire unto the LORD: it [is] a

trespass offering. {7:6} Every male among the priests shall

eat thereof: it shall be eaten in the holy place: it [is] most

holy. {7:7} As the sin offering [is,] so [is] the trespass

offering: [there is] one law for them: the priest that maketh

atonement therewith shall have [it. ]{7:8} And the priest

that offereth any man's burnt offering, [even] the priest

shall have to himself the skin of the burnt offering which he

hath offered. {7:9} And all the meat offering that is baken

in the oven, and all that is dressed in the fryingpan, and in

the pan, shall be the priest's that offereth it. {7:10} And

every meat offering, mingled with oil, and dry, shall all the

sons of Aaron have, one [as much] as another. {7:11} And

this [is] the law of the sacrifice of peace offerings, which he

shall offer unto the LORD. {7:12} If he offer it for a

thanksgiving, then he shall offer with the sacrifice of

thanksgiving unleavened cakes mingled with oil, and

unleavened wafers anointed with oil, and cakes mingled

with oil, of fine flour, fried. {7:13} Besides the cakes, he

shall offer [for] his offering leavened bread with the

sacrifice of thanksgiving of his peace offerings. {7:14} And

of it he shall offer one out of the whole oblation [for] an

heave offering unto the LORD, [and] it shall be the priest's

that sprinkleth the blood of the peace offerings. {7:15} And

the flesh of the sacrifice of his peace offerings for

thanksgiving shall be eaten the same day that it is offered;

he shall not leave any of it until the morning. {7:16} But if

the sacrifice of his offering [be] a vow, or a voluntary

offering, it shall be eaten the same day that he offereth his

sacrifice: and on the morrow also the remainder of it shall

be eaten: {7:17} But the remainder of the flesh of the

sacrifice on the third day shall be burnt with fire. {7:18}

And if [any] of the flesh of the sacrifice of his peace

offerings be eaten at all on the third day, it shall not be

accepted, neither shall it be imputed unto him that offereth

it: it shall be an abomination, and the soul that eateth of it

shall bear his iniquity. {7:19} And the flesh that toucheth

any unclean [thing] shall not be eaten; it shall be burnt with

fire: and as for the flesh, all that be clean shall eat thereof.

{7:20} But the soul that eateth [of] the flesh of the sacrifice

of peace offerings, that [pertain] unto the LORD, having his

uncleanness upon him, even that soul shall be cut off from

his people. {7:21} Moreover the soul that shall touch any

unclean [thing, as] the uncleanness of man, or [any] unclean

beast, or any abominable unclean [thing,] and eat of the

flesh of the sacrifice of peace offerings, which [pertain]

unto the LORD, even that soul shall be cut off from his

people.

{7:22} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {7:23}

Speak unto the children of Israel, saying, Ye shall eat no

manner of fat, of ox, or of sheep, or of goat. {7:24} And the

fat of the beast that dieth of itself, and the fat of that which

is torn with beasts, may be used in any other use: but ye

shall in no wise eat of it. {7:25} For whosoever eateth the

fat of the beast, of which men offer an offering made by fire

unto the LORD, even the soul that eateth [it] shall be cut off

from his people. {7:26} Moreover ye shall eat no manner of

blood, [whether it be] of fowl or of beast, in any of your

dwellings. {7:27} Whatsoever soul [it be] that eateth any

manner of blood, even that soul shall be cut off from his

people.

{7:28} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {7:29}

Speak unto the children of Israel, saying, He that offereth

the sacrifice of his peace offerings unto the LORD shall

bring his oblation unto the LORD of the sacrifice of his

peace offerings. {7:30} His own hands shall bring the

offerings of the LORD made by fire, the fat with the breast,

it shall he bring, that the breast may be waved [for] a wave

offering before the LORD. {7:31} And the priest shall burn

the fat upon the altar: but the breast shall be Aaron's and his

sons'. {7:32} And the right shoulder shall ye give unto the

priest [for] an heave offering of the sacrifices of your peace

offerings. {7:33} He among the sons of Aaron, that offereth

the blood of the peace offerings, and the fat, shall have the

right shoulder for [his] part. {7:34} For the wave breast and

the heave shoulder have I taken of the children of Israel

from off the sacrifices of their peace offerings, and have

given them unto Aaron the priest and unto his sons by a

statute for ever from among the children of Israel.

{7:35} This [is the portion] of the anointing of Aaron, and

of the anointing of his sons, out of the offerings of the

LORD made by fire, in the day [when] he presented them to

minister unto the LORD in the priest's office; {7:36} Which

the LORD commanded to be given them of the children of

Israel, in the day that he anointed them, [by] a statute for

ever throughout their generations. {7:37} This [is] the law

of the burnt offering, of the meat offering, and of the sin

offering, and of the trespass offering, and of the

consecrations, and of the sacrifice of the peace offerings;

{7:38} Which the LORD commanded Moses in mount

Sinai, in the day that he commanded the children of Israel to

offer their oblations unto the LORD, in the wilderness of

Sinai.

{8:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {8:2}

Take Aaron and his sons with him, and the garments, and

the anointing oil, and a bullock for the sin offering, and two

rams, and a basket of unleavened bread; {8:3} And gather

thou all the congregation together unto the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation. {8:4} And Moses did as the

LORD commanded him; and the assembly was gathered

together unto the door of the tabernacle of the congregation.

{8:5} And Moses said unto the congregation, This [is] the

thing which the LORD commanded to be done. {8:6} And

Moses brought Aaron and his sons, and washed them with

water. {8:7} And he put upon him the coat, and girded him

with the girdle, and clothed him with the robe, and put the

ephod upon him, and he girded him with the curious girdle

of the ephod, and bound [it] unto him therewith. {8:8} And

he put the breastplate upon him: also he put in the

breastplate the Urim and the Thummim. {8:9} And he put

Page 61 Leviticus

the mitre upon his head; also upon the mitre, [even] upon

his forefront, did he put the golden plate, the holy crown; as

the LORD commanded Moses. {8:10} And Moses took the

anointing oil, and anointed the tabernacle and all that [was]

therein, and sanctified them. {8:11} And he sprinkled

thereof upon the altar seven times, and anointed the altar

and all his vessels, both the laver and his foot, to sanctify

them. {8:12} And he poured of the anointing oil upon

Aaron's head, and anointed him, to sanctify him. {8:13}

And Moses brought Aaron's sons, and put coats upon them,

and girded them with girdles, and put bonnets upon them; as

the LORD commanded Moses. {8:14} And he brought the

bullock for the sin offering: and Aaron and his sons laid

their hands upon the head of the bullock for the sin offering.

{8:15} And he slew [it;] and Moses took the blood, and put

[it] upon the horns of the altar round about with his finger,

and purified the altar, and poured the blood at the bottom of

the altar, and sanctified it, to make reconciliation upon it.

{8:16} And he took all the fat that [was] upon the inwards,

and caul [above] the liver, and the two kidneys, and their

fat, and Moses burned [it] upon the altar. {8:17} But the

bullock, and his hide, his flesh, and his dung, he burnt with

fire without the camp; as the LORD commanded Moses.

{8:18} And he brought the ram for the burnt offering: and

Aaron and his sons laid their hands upon the head of the

ram. {8:19} And he killed [it;] and Moses sprinkled the

blood upon the altar round about. {8:20} And he cut the

ram into pieces; and Moses burnt the head, and the pieces,

and the fat. {8:21} And he washed the inwards and the legs

in water; and Moses burnt the whole ram upon the altar: it

[was] a burnt sacrifice for a sweet savour, [and] an offering

made by fire unto the LORD; as the LORD commanded

Moses.

{8:22} And he brought the other ram, the ram of

consecration: and Aaron and his sons laid their hands upon

the head of the ram. {8:23} And he slew [it;] and Moses

took of the blood of it, and put [it] upon the tip of Aaron's

right ear, and upon the thumb of his right hand, and upon

the great toe of his right foot. {8:24} And he brought

Aaron's sons, and Moses put of the blood upon the tip of

their right ear, and upon the thumbs of their right hands, and

upon the great toes of their right feet: and Moses sprinkled

the blood upon the altar round about. {8:25} And he took

the fat, and the rump, and all the fat that [was] upon the

inwards, and the caul [above] the liver, and the two kidneys,

and their fat, and the right shoulder: {8:26} And out of the

basket of unleavened bread, that [was] before the LORD, he

took one unleavened cake, and a cake of oiled bread, and

one wafer, and put [them] on the fat, and upon the right

shoulder: {8:27} And he put all upon Aaron's hands, and

upon his sons' hands, and waved them [for] a wave offering

before the LORD. {8:28} And Moses took them from off

their hands, and burnt [them] on the altar upon the burnt

offering: they [were] consecrations for a sweet savour: it

[is] an offering made by fire unto the LORD. {8:29} And

Moses took the breast, and waved it [for] a wave offering

before the LORD: [for] of the ram of consecration it was

Moses' part; as the LORD commanded Moses. {8:30} And

Moses took of the anointing oil, and of the blood which

[was] upon the altar, and sprinkled [it] upon Aaron, [and]

upon his garments, and upon his sons, and upon his sons'

garments with him; and sanctified Aaron, [and] his

garments, and his sons, and his sons' garments with him.

{8:31} And Moses said unto Aaron and to his sons, Boil

the flesh at the door of the tabernacle of the congregation:

and there eat it with the bread that [is] in the basket of

consecrations, as I commanded, saying, Aaron and his sons

shall eat it. {8:32} And that which remaineth of the flesh

and of the bread shall ye burn with fire. {8:33} And ye shall

not go out of the door of the tabernacle of the congregation

[in] seven days, until the days of your consecration be at an

end: for seven days shall he consecrate you. {8:34} As he

hath done this day, [so] the LORD hath commanded to do,

to make an atonement for you. {8:35} Therefore shall ye

abide the door of the tabernacle of the congregation day

and night seven days, and keep the charge of the LORD,

that ye die not: for so I am commanded. {8:36} So Aaron

and his sons did all things which the LORD commanded by

the hand of Moses.

{9:1} And it came to pass on the eighth day, [that] Moses

called Aaron and his sons, and the elders of Israel; {9:2}

And he said unto Aaron, Take thee a young calf for a sin

offering, and a ram for a burnt offering, without blemish,

and offer [them] before the LORD. {9:3} And unto the

children of Israel thou shalt speak, saying, Take ye a kid of

the goats for a sin offering; and a calf and a lamb, [both] of

the first year, without blemish, for a burnt offering; {9:4}

Also a bullock and a ram for peace offerings, to sacrifice

before the LORD; and a meat offering mingled with oil: for

to day the LORD will appear unto you.

{9:5} And they brought [that] which Moses commanded

before the tabernacle of the congregation: and all the

congregation drew near and stood before the LORD. {9:6}

And Moses said, This [is] the thing which the LORD

commanded that ye should do: and the glory of the LORD

shall appear unto you. {9:7} And Moses said unto Aaron,

Go unto the altar, and offer thy sin offering, and thy burnt

offering, and make an atonement for thyself, and for the

people: and offer the offering of the people, and make an

atonement for them; as the LORD commanded.

{9:8} Aaron therefore went unto the altar, and slew the

calf of the sin offering, which [was] for himself. {9:9} And

the sons of Aaron brought the blood unto him: and he

dipped his finger in the blood, and put [it] upon the horns of

the altar, and poured out the blood at the bottom of the altar:

{9:10} But the fat, and the kidneys, and the caul above the

liver of the sin offering, he burnt upon the altar; as the

LORD commanded Moses. {9:11} And the flesh and the

hide he burnt with fire without the camp. {9:12} And he

slew the burnt offering; and Aaron's sons presented unto

him the blood, which he sprinkled round about upon the

altar. {9:13} And they presented the burnt offering unto

him, with the pieces thereof, and the head: and he burnt

[them] upon the altar. {9:14} And he did wash the inwards

and the legs, and burnt [them] upon the burnt offering on

the altar.

{9:15} And he brought the people's offering, and took the

goat, which [was] the sin offering for the people, and slew

it, and offered it for sin, as the first. {9:16} And he brought

the burnt offering, and offered it according to the manner.

{9:17} And he brought the meat offering, and took an

handful thereof, and burnt [it] upon the altar, beside the

burnt sacrifice of the morning. {9:18} He slew also the

bullock and the ram [for] a sacrifice of peace offerings,

which [was] for the people: and Aaron's sons presented

unto him the blood, which he sprinkled upon the altar round

about, {9:19} And the fat of the bullock and of the ram, the

rump, and that which covereth [the inwards,] and the

kidneys, and the caul [above] the liver: {9:20} And they put

the fat upon the breasts, and he burnt the fat upon the altar:

{9:21} And the breasts and the right shoulder Aaron waved

Leviticus Page 62

[for] a wave offering before the LORD; as Moses

commanded. {9:22} And Aaron lifted up his hand toward

the people, and blessed them, and came down from offering

of the sin offering, and the burnt offering, and peace

offerings. {9:23} And Moses and Aaron went into the

tabernacle of the congregation, and came out, and blessed

the people: and the glory of the LORD appeared unto all the

people. {9:24} And there came a fire out from before the

LORD, and consumed upon the altar the burnt offering and

the fat: [which] when all the people saw, they shouted, and

fell on their faces.

{10:1} And Nadab and Abihu, the sons of Aaron, took

either of them his censer, and put fire therein, and put

incense thereon, and offered strange fire before the LORD,

which he commanded them not. {10:2} And there went out

fire from the LORD, and devoured them, and they died

before the LORD. {10:3} Then Moses said unto Aaron,

This [is it] that the LORD spake, saying, I will be sanctified

in them that come nigh me, and before all the people I will

be glorified. And Aaron held his peace. {10:4} And Moses

called Mishael and Elzaphan, the sons of Uzziel the uncle of

Aaron, and said unto them, Come near, carry your brethren

from before the sanctuary out of the camp. {10:5} So they

went near, and carried them in their coats out of the camp;

as Moses had said. {10:6} And Moses said unto Aaron, and

unto Eleazar and unto Ithamar, his sons, Uncover not your

heads, neither rend your clothes; lest ye die, and lest wrath

come upon all the people: but let your brethren, the whole

house of Israel, bewail the burning which the LORD hath

kindled. {10:7} And ye shall not go out from the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation, lest ye die: for the anointing

oil of the LORD [is] upon you. And they did according to

the word of Moses.

{10:8} And the LORD spake unto Aaron, saying, {10:9}

Do not drink wine nor strong drink, thou, nor thy sons with

thee, when ye go into the tabernacle of the congregation,

lest ye die: [it shall be] a statute for ever throughout your

generations: {10:10} And that ye may put difference

between holy and unholy, and between unclean and clean;

{10:11} And that ye may teach the children of Israel all the

statutes which the LORD hath spoken unto them by the

hand of Moses.

{10:12} And Moses spake unto Aaron, and unto Eleazar

and unto Ithamar, his sons that were left, Take the meat

offering that remaineth of the offerings of the LORD made

by fire, and eat it without leaven beside the altar: for it [is]

most holy: {10:13} And ye shall eat it in the holy place,

because it [is] thy due, and thy sons' due, of the sacrifices of

the LORD made by fire: for so I am commanded. {10:14}

And the wave breast and heave shoulder shall ye eat in a

clean place; thou, and thy sons, and thy daughters with thee:

for [they be] thy due, and thy sons' due, [which] are given

out of the sacrifices of peace offerings of the children of

Israel. {10:15} The heave shoulder and the wave breast

shall they bring with the offerings made by fire of the fat, to

wave [it for] a wave offering before the LORD; and it shall

be thine, and thy sons' with thee, by a statute for ever; as

the LORD hath commanded.

{10:16} And Moses diligently sought the goat of the sin

offering, and, behold, it was burnt: and he was angry with

Eleazar and Ithamar, the sons of Aaron [which were] left

[alive,] saying, {10:17} Wherefore have ye not eaten the sin

offering in the holy place, seeing it [is] most holy, and

[God] hath given it you to bear the iniquity of the

congregation, to make atonement for them before the

LORD? {10:18} Behold, the blood of it was not brought in

within the holy [place:] ye should indeed have eaten it in the

holy [place,] as I commanded. {10:19} And Aaron said unto

Moses, Behold, this day have they offered their sin offering

and their burnt offering before the LORD; and such things

have befallen me: and [if] I had eaten the sin offering to

day, should it have been accepted in the sight of the LORD?

{10:20} And when Moses heard [that,] he was content.

{11:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses and to Aaron,

saying unto them, {11:2} Speak unto the children of Israel,

saying, These [are] the beasts which ye shall eat among all

the beasts that [are] on the earth. {11:3} Whatsoever parteth

the hoof, and is clovenfooted, [and] cheweth the cud, among

the beasts, that shall ye eat. {11:4} Nevertheless these shall

ye not eat of them that chew the cud, or of them that divide

the hoof: [as] the camel, because he cheweth the cud, but

divideth not the hoof; he is unclean unto you. {11:5} And

the coney, because he cheweth the cud, but divideth not the

hoof; he [is] unclean unto you. {11:6} And the hare,

because he cheweth the cud, but divideth not the hoof; he

[is] unclean unto you. {11:7} And the swine, though he

divide the hoof, and be clovenfooted, yet he cheweth not the

cud; he [is] unclean to you. {11:8} Of their flesh shall ye

not eat, and their carcase shall ye not touch; they [are]

unclean to you.

{11:9} These shall ye eat of all that [are] in the waters:

whatsoever hath fins and scales in the waters, in the seas,

and in the rivers, them shall ye eat. {11:10} And all that

have not fins and scales in the seas, and in the rivers, of all

that move in the waters, and of any living thing which [is]

in the waters, they [shall be] an abomination unto you:

{11:11} They shall be even an abomination unto you; ye

shall not eat of their flesh, but ye shall have their carcases in

abomination. {11:12} Whatsoever hath no fins nor scales in

the waters, that [shall be] an abomination unto you.

{11:13} And these [are they which ye] shall have in

abomination among the fowls; they shall not be eaten, they

[are] an abomination: the eagle, and the ossifrage, and the

ospray, {11:14} And the vulture, and the kite after his kind;

{11:15} Every raven after his kind; {11:16} And the owl,

and the night hawk, and the cuckow, and the hawk after his

kind, {11:17} And the little owl, and the cormorant, and the

great owl, {11:18} And the swan, and the pelican, and the

gier eagle, {11:19} And the stork, the heron after her kind,

and the lapwing, and the bat. {11:20} All fowls that creep,

going upon [all] four, [shall be] an abomination unto you.

{11:21} Yet these may ye eat of every flying creeping thing

that goeth upon [all] four, which have legs above their feet,

to leap withal upon the earth; {11:22} [Even] these of them

ye may eat; the locust after his kind, and the bald locust

after his kind, and the beetle after his kind, and the

grasshopper after his kind. {11:23} But all [other] flying

creeping things, which have four feet, [shall be] an

abomination unto you. {11:24} And for these ye shall be

unclean: whosoever toucheth the carcase of them shall be

unclean until the even. {11:25} And whosoever beareth

[ought] of the carcase of them shall wash his clothes, and be

unclean until the even. {11:26} [The carcases] of every

beast which divideth the hoof, and [is] not clovenfooted, nor

cheweth the cud, [are] unclean unto you: every one that

toucheth them shall be unclean. {11:27} And whatsoever

goeth upon his paws, among all manner of beasts that go on

[all] four, those [are] unclean unto you: whoso toucheth

their carcase shall be unclean until the even. {11:28} And

he that beareth the carcase of them shall wash his clothes,

and be unclean until the even: they [are] unclean unto you.

Page 63 Leviticus

{11:29} These also [shall be] unclean unto you among the

creeping things that creep upon the earth; the weasel, and

the mouse, and the tortoise after his kind, {11:30} And the

ferret, and the chameleon, and the lizard, and the snail, and

the mole. {11:31} These [are] unclean to you among all that

creep: whosoever doth touch them, when they be dead, shall

be unclean until the even. {11:32} And upon whatsoever

[any] of them, when they are dead, doth fall, it shall be

unclean; whether [it be] any vessel of wood, or raiment, or

skin, or sack, whatsoever vessel [it be,] wherein [any] work

is done, it must be put into water, and it shall be unclean

until the even; so it shall be cleansed. {11:33} And every

earthen vessel, whereinto [any] of them falleth, whatsoever

is in it shall be unclean; and ye shall break it. {11:34} Of all

meat which may be eaten, [that] on which [such] water

cometh shall be unclean: and all drink that may be drunk in

every [such] vessel shall be unclean. {11:35} And every

[thing] whereupon [any part] of their carcase falleth shall be

unclean; [whether it be] oven, or ranges for pots, they shall

be broken down: [for] they [are] unclean, and shall be

unclean unto you. {11:36} Nevertheless a fountain or pit,

[wherein there is] plenty of water, shall be clean: but that

which toucheth their carcase shall be unclean. {11:37} And

if [any part] of their carcase fall upon any sowing seed

which is to be sown, it [shall be] clean. {11:38} But if [any]

water be put upon the seed, and [any part] of their carcase

fall thereon, it [shall be] unclean unto you. {11:39} And if

any beast, of which ye may eat, die; he that toucheth the

carcase thereof shall be unclean until the even. {11:40} And

he that eateth of the carcase of it shall wash his clothes, and

be unclean until the even: he also that beareth the carcase of

it shall wash his clothes, and be unclean until the even.

{11:41} And every creeping thing that creepeth upon the

earth [shall be] an abomination; it shall not be eaten.

{11:42} Whatsoever goeth upon the belly, and whatsoever

goeth upon [all] four, or whatsoever hath more feet among

all creeping things that creep upon the earth, them ye shall

not eat; for they [are] an abomination. {11:43} Ye shall not

make yourselves abominable with any creeping thing that

creepeth, neither shall ye make yourselves unclean with

them, that ye should be defiled thereby. {11:44} For I [am]

the LORD your God: ye shall therefore sanctify yourselves,

and ye shall be holy; for I [am] holy: neither shall ye defile

yourselves with any manner of creeping thing that creepeth

upon the earth. {11:45} For I [am] the LORD that bringeth

you up out of the land of Egypt, to be your God: ye shall

therefore be holy, for I [am] holy. {11:46} This [is] the law

of the beasts, and of the fowl, and of every living creature

that moveth in the waters, and of every creature that

creepeth upon the earth: {11:47} To make a difference

between the unclean and the clean, and between the beast

that may be eaten and the beast that may not be eaten.

{12:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {12:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, saying, If a woman have

conceived seed, and born a man child: then she shall be

unclean seven days; according to the days of the separation

for her infirmity shall she be unclean. {12:3} And in the

eighth day the flesh of his foreskin shall be circumcised.

{12:4} And she shall then continue in the blood of her

purifying three and thirty days; she shall touch no hallowed

thing, nor come into the sanctuary, until the days of her

purifying be fulfilled. {12:5} But if she bear a maid child,

then she shall be unclean two weeks, as in her separation:

and she shall continue in the blood of her purifying

threescore and six days. {12:6} And when the days of her

purifying are fulfilled, for a son, or for a daughter, she shall

bring a lamb of the first year for a burnt offering, and a

young pigeon, or a turtledove, for a sin offering, unto the

door of the tabernacle of the congregation, unto the priest:

{12:7} Who shall offer it before the LORD, and make an

atonement for her; and she shall be cleansed from the issue

of her blood. This [is] the law for her that hath born a male

or a female. {12:8} And if she be not able to bring a lamb,

then she shall bring two turtles, or two young pigeons; the

one for the burnt offering, and the other for a sin offering:

and the priest shall make an atonement for her, and she shall

be clean.

{13:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses and Aaron,

saying, {13:2} When a man shall have in the skin of his

flesh a rising, a scab, or a bright spot, and it be in the skin of

his flesh [like] the plague of leprosy; then he shall be

brought unto Aaron the priest, or unto one of his sons the

priests: {13:3} And the priest shall look on the plague in the

skin of the flesh: and [when] the hair in the plague is turned

white, and the plague in sight [be] deeper than the skin of

his flesh, it [is] a plague of leprosy: and the priest shall look

on him, and pronounce him unclean. {13:4} If the bright

spot [be] white in the skin of his flesh, and in sight [be] not

deeper than the skin, and the hair thereof be not turned

white; then the priest shall shut up [him that hath] the

plague seven days: {13:5} And the priest shall look on him

the seventh day: and, behold, [if] the plague in his sight be

at a stay, [and] the plague spread not in the skin; then the

priest shall shut him up seven days more: {13:6} And the

priest shall look on him again the seventh day: and, behold,

[if] the plague [be] somewhat dark, [and] the plague spread

not in the skin, the priest shall pronounce him clean: it [is

but] a scab: and he shall wash his clothes, and be clean.

{13:7} But if the scab spread much abroad in the skin, after

that he hath been seen of the priest for his cleansing, he

shall be seen of the priest again: {13:8} And [if] the priest

see that, behold, the scab spreadeth in the skin, then the

priest shall pronounce him unclean: it [is] a leprosy.

{13:9} When the plague of leprosy is in a man, then he

shall be brought unto the priest; {13:10} And the priest

shall see [him:] and, behold, [if] the rising [be] white in the

skin, and it have turned the hair white, and [there be] quick

raw flesh in the rising; {13:11} It [is] an old leprosy in the

skin of his flesh, and the priest shall pronounce him

unclean, and shall not shut him up: for he [is] unclean.

{13:12} And if a leprosy break out abroad in the skin, and

the leprosy cover all the skin of [him that hath] the plague

from his head even to his foot, wheresoever the priest

looketh; {13:13} Then the priest shall consider: and,

behold, [if] the leprosy have covered all his flesh, he shall

pronounce [him] clean [that hath] the plague: it is all turned

white: he [is] clean. {13:14} But when raw flesh appeareth

in him, he shall be unclean. {13:15} And the priest shall see

the raw flesh, and pronounce him to be unclean: [for] the

raw flesh [is] unclean: it [is] a leprosy. {13:16} Or if the

raw flesh turn again, and be changed unto white, he shall

come unto the priest; {13:17} And the priest shall see him:

and, behold, [if] the plague be turned into white; then the

priest shall pronounce [him] clean [that hath] the plague: he

[is] clean.

{13:18} The flesh also, in which, [even] in the skin

thereof, was a boil, and is healed, {13:19} And in the place

of the boil there be a white rising, or a bright spot, white,

and somewhat reddish, and it be shewed to the priest;

{13:20} And if, when the priest seeth it, behold, it [be] in

sight lower than the skin, and the hair thereof be turned

white; the priest shall pronounce him unclean: it [is] a

plague of leprosy broken out of the boil. {13:21} But if the

priest look on it, and, behold, [there be] no white hairs

Leviticus Page 64

therein, and [if] it [be] not lower than the skin, but [be]

somewhat dark; then the priest shall shut him up seven

days: {13:22} And if it spread much abroad in the skin, then

the priest shall pronounce him unclean: it [is] a plague.

{13:23} But if the bright spot stay in his place, [and] spread

not, it [is] a burning boil; and the priest shall pronounce him

clean.

{13:24} Or if there be [any] flesh, in the skin whereof

[there is] a hot burning, and the quick [flesh] that burneth

have a white bright spot, somewhat reddish, or white;

{13:25} Then the priest shall look upon it: and, behold, [if]

the hair in the bright spot be turned white, and it [be in]

sight deeper than the skin; it [is] a leprosy broken out of the

burning: wherefore the priest shall pronounce him unclean:

it [is] the plague of leprosy. {13:26} But if the priest look

on it, and, behold, [there be] no white hair in the bright spot,

and it [be] no lower than the [other] skin, but [be] somewhat

dark; then the priest shall shut him up seven days: {13:27}

And the priest shall look upon him the seventh day: [and] if

it be spread much abroad in the skin, then the priest shall

pronounce him unclean: it [is] the plague of leprosy.

{13:28} And if the bright spot stay in his place, [and]

spread not in the skin, but it [be] somewhat dark; it [is] a

rising of the burning, and the priest shall pronounce him

clean: for it [is] an inflammation of the burning.

{13:29} If a man or woman have a plague upon the head

or the beard; {13:30} Then the priest shall see the plague:

and, behold, if it [be] in sight deeper than the skin; [and

there be] in it a yellow thin hair; then the priest shall

pronounce him unclean: it [is] a dry scall, [even] a leprosy

upon the head or beard. {13:31} And if the priest look on

the plague of the scall, and, behold, it [be] not in sight

deeper than the skin, and [that there is] no black hair in it;

then the priest shall shut up [him that hath] the plague of the

scall seven days: {13:32} And in the seventh day the priest

shall look on the plague: and, behold, [if] the scall spread

not, and there be in it no yellow hair, and the scall [be] not

in sight deeper than the skin; {13:33} He shall be shaven,

but the scall shall he not shave; and the priest shall shut up

[him that hath] the scall seven days more: {13:34} And in

the seventh day the priest shall look on the scall: and,

behold, [if] the scall be not spread in the skin, nor [be] in

sight deeper than the skin; then the priest shall pronounce

him clean: and he shall wash his clothes, and be clean.

{13:35} But if the scall spread much in the skin after his

cleansing; {13:36} Then the priest shall look on him: and,

behold, if the scall be spread in the skin, the priest shall not

seek for yellow hair; he [is] unclean. {13:37} But if the

scall be in his sight at a stay, and [that] there is black hair

grown up therein; the scall is healed, he [is] clean: and the

priest shall pronounce him clean.

{13:38} If a man also or a woman have in the skin of their

flesh bright spots, [even] white bright spots; {13:39} Then

the priest shall look: and, behold, [if] the bright spots in the

skin of their flesh [be] darkish white; it [is] a freckled spot

[that] groweth in the skin; he [is] clean. {13:40} And the

man whose hair is fallen off his head, he [is] bald; [yet is]

he clean. {13:41} And he that hath his hair fallen off from

the part of his head toward his face, he [is] forehead bald:

[yet is] he clean. {13:42} And if there be in the bald head,

or bald forehead, a white reddish sore; it [is] a leprosy

sprung up in his bald head, or his bald forehead. {13:43}

Then the priest shall look upon it: and, behold, [if] the rising

of the sore [be] white reddish in his bald head, or in his bald

forehead, as the leprosy appeareth in the skin of the flesh;

{13:44} He is a leprous man, he [is] unclean: the priest shall

pronounce him utterly unclean; his plague [is] in his head.

{13:45} And the leper in whom the plague [is,] his clothes

shall be rent, and his head bare, and he shall put a covering

upon his upper lip, and shall cry, Unclean, unclean. {13:46}

All the days wherein the plague [shall be] in him he shall be

defiled; he [is] unclean: he shall dwell alone; without the

camp [shall] his habitation [be.

]{13:47} The garment also that the plague of leprosy is in,

[whether it be] a woollen garment, or a linen garment;

{13:48} Whether [it be] in the warp, or woof; of linen, or of

woollen; whether in a skin, or in any thing made of skin;

{13:49} And if the plague be greenish or reddish in the

garment, or in the skin, either in the warp, or in the woof, or

in any thing of skin; it [is] a plague of leprosy, and shall be

shewed unto the priest: {13:50} And the priest shall look

upon the plague, and shut up [it that hath] the plague seven

days: {13:51} And he shall look on the plague on the

seventh day: if the plague be spread in the garment, either in

the warp, or in the woof, or in a skin, [or] in any work that

is made of skin; the plague [is] a fretting leprosy; it [is]

unclean. {13:52} He shall therefore burn that garment,

whether warp or woof, in woollen or in linen, or any thing

of skin, wherein the plague is: for it [is] a fretting leprosy; it

shall be burnt in the fire. {13:53} And if the priest shall

look, and, behold, the plague be not spread in the garment,

either in the warp, or in the woof, or in any thing of skin;

{13:54} Then the priest shall command that they wash [the

thing] wherein the plague [is,] and he shall shut it up seven

days more: {13:55} And the priest shall look on the plague,

after that it is washed: and, behold, [if] the plague have not

changed his colour, and the plague be not spread; it [is]

unclean; thou shalt burn it in the fire; it [is] fret inward,

[whether] it [be] bare within or without. {13:56} And if the

priest look, and, behold, the plague [be] somewhat dark

after the washing of it; then he shall rend it out of the

garment, or out of the skin, or out of the warp, or out of the

woof: {13:57} And if it appear still in the garment, either in

the warp, or in the woof, or in any thing of skin; it [is] a

spreading [plague:] thou shalt burn that wherein the plague

[is] with fire. {13:58} And the garment, either warp, or

woof, or whatsoever thing of skin [it be,] which thou shalt

wash, if the plague be departed from them, then it shall be

washed the second time, and shall be clean. {13:59} This

[is] the law of the plague of leprosy in a garment of woollen

or linen, either in the warp, or woof, or any thing of skins,

to pronounce it clean, or to pronounce it unclean.

{14:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {14:2}

This shall be the law of the leper in the day of his cleansing:

He shall be brought unto the priest: {14:3} And the priest

shall go forth out of the camp; and the priest shall look, and,

behold, [if] the plague of leprosy be healed in the leper;

{14:4} Then shall the priest command to take for him that is

to be cleansed two birds alive [and] clean, and cedar wood,

and scarlet, and hyssop: {14:5} And the priest shall

command that one of the birds be killed in an earthen vessel

over running water: {14:6} As for the living bird, he shall

take it, and the cedar wood, and the scarlet, and the hyssop,

and shall dip them and the living bird in the blood of the

bird [that was] killed over the running water: {14:7} And he

shall sprinkle upon him that is to be cleansed from the

leprosy seven times, and shall pronounce him clean, and

shall let the living bird loose into the open field. {14:8} And

he that is to be cleansed shall wash his clothes, and shave

off all his hair, and wash himself in water, that he may be

clean: and after that he shall come into the camp, and shall

tarry abroad out of his tent seven days. {14:9} But it shall

be on the seventh day, that he shall shave all his hair off his

Page 65 Leviticus

head and his beard and his eyebrows, even all his hair he

shall shave off: and he shall wash his clothes, also he shall

wash his flesh in water, and he shall be clean. {14:10} And

on the eighth day he shall take two he lambs without

blemish, and one ewe lamb of the first year without

blemish, and three tenth deals of fine flour [for] a meat

offering, mingled with oil, and one log of oil. {14:11} And

the priest that maketh [him] clean shall present the man that

is to be made clean, and those things, before the LORD,

the door of the tabernacle of the congregation: {14:12} And

the priest shall take one he lamb, and offer him for a

trespass offering, and the log of oil, and wave them [for] a

wave offering before the LORD: {14:13} And he shall slay

the lamb in the place where he shall kill the sin offering and

the burnt offering, in the holy place: for as the sin offering

[is] the priest's, [so is] the trespass offering: it [is] most

holy: {14:14} And the priest shall take [some] of the blood

of the trespass offering, and the priest shall put [it] upon the

tip of the right ear of him that is to be cleansed, and upon

the thumb of his right hand, and upon the great toe of his

right foot: {14:15} And the priest shall take [some] of the

log of oil, and pour [it] into the palm of his own left hand:

{14:16} And the priest shall dip his right finger in the oil

that [is] in his left hand, and shall sprinkle of the oil with his

finger seven times before the LORD: {14:17} And of the

rest of the oil that [is] in his hand shall the priest put upon

the tip of the right ear of him that is to be cleansed, and

upon the thumb of his right hand, and upon the great toe of

his right foot, upon the blood of the trespass offering:

{14:18} And the remnant of the oil that [is] in the priest's

hand he shall pour upon the head of him that is to be

cleansed: and the priest shall make an atonement for him

before the LORD. {14:19} And the priest shall offer the sin

offering, and make an atonement for him that is to be

cleansed from his uncleanness; and afterward he shall kill

the burnt offering: {14:20} And the priest shall offer the

burnt offering and the meat offering upon the altar: and the

priest shall make an atonement for him, and he shall be

clean. {14:21} And if he [be] poor, and cannot get so much;

then he shall take one lamb [for] a trespass offering to be

waved, to make an atonement for him, and one tenth deal of

fine flour mingled with oil for a meat offering, and a log of

oil; {14:22} And two turtledoves, or two young pigeons,

such as he is able to get; and the one shall be a sin offering,

and the other a burnt offering. {14:23} And he shall bring

them on the eighth day for his cleansing unto the priest,

unto the door of the tabernacle of the congregation, before

the LORD. {14:24} And the priest shall take the lamb of the

trespass offering, and the log of oil, and the priest shall

wave them [for] a wave offering before the LORD: {14:25}

And he shall kill the lamb of the trespass offering, and the

priest shall take [some] of the blood of the trespass offering,

and put [it] upon the tip of the right ear of him that is to be

cleansed, and upon the thumb of his right hand, and upon

the great toe of his right foot: {14:26} And the priest shall

pour of the oil into the palm of his own left hand: {14:27}

And the priest shall sprinkle with his right finger [some] of

the oil that [is] in his left hand seven times before the

LORD: {14:28} And the priest shall put of the oil that [is]

in his hand upon the tip of the right ear of him that is to be

cleansed, and upon the thumb of his right hand, and upon

the great toe of his right foot, upon the place of the blood of

the trespass offering: {14:29} And the rest of the oil that [is]

in the priest's hand he shall put upon the head of him that is

to be cleansed, to make an atonement for him before the

LORD. {14:30} And he shall offer the one of the

turtledoves, or of the young pigeons, such as he can get;

{14:31} [Even] such as he is able to get, the one [for] a sin

offering, and the other [for] a burnt offering, with the meat

offering: and the priest shall make an atonement for him

that is to be cleansed before the LORD. {14:32} This [is]

the law [of him] in whom [is] the plague of leprosy, whose

hand is not able to get [that which pertaineth] to his

cleansing.

{14:33} And the LORD spake unto Moses and unto

Aaron, saying, {14:34} When ye be come into the land of

Canaan, which I give to you for a possession, and I put the

plague of leprosy in a house of the land of your possession;

{14:35} And he that owneth the house shall come and tell

the priest, saying, It seemeth to me [there is] as it were a

plague in the house: {14:36} Then the priest shall command

that they empty the house, before the priest go [into it] to

see the plague, that all that [is] in the house be not made

unclean: and afterward the priest shall go in to see the

house: {14:37} And he shall look on the plague, and,

behold, [if] the plague [be] in the walls of the house with

hollow strakes, greenish or reddish, which in sight [are]

lower than the wall; {14:38} Then the priest shall go out of

the house to the door of the house, and shut up the house

seven days: {14:39} And the priest shall come again the

seventh day, and shall look: and, behold, [if] the plague be

spread in the walls of the house; {14:40} Then the priest

shall command that they take away the stones in which the

plague [is,] and they shall cast them into an unclean place

without the city: {14:41} And he shall cause the house to be

scraped within round about, and they shall pour out the dust

that they scrape off without the city into an unclean place:

{14:42} And they shall take other stones, and put [them] in

the place of those stones; and he shall take other morter, and

shall plaister the house. {14:43} And if the plague come

again, and break out in the house, after that he hath taken

away the stones, and after he hath scraped the house, and

after it is plaistered; {14:44} Then the priest shall come and

look, and, behold, [if] the plague be spread in the house, it

[is] a fretting leprosy in the house: it is unclean. {14:45}

And he shall break down the house, the stones of it, and the

timber thereof, and all the morter of the house; and he shall

carry [them] forth out of the city into an unclean place.

{14:46} Moreover he that goeth into the house all the while

that it is shut up shall be unclean until the even. {14:47}

And he that lieth in the house shall wash his clothes; and he

that eateth in the house shall wash his clothes. {14:48} And

if the priest shall come in, and look [upon it,] and, behold,

the plague hath not spread in the house, after the house was

plaistered: then the priest shall pronounce the house clean,

because the plague is healed. {14:49} And he shall take to

cleanse the house two birds, and cedar wood, and scarlet,

and hyssop: {14:50} And he shall kill the one of the birds in

an earthen vessel over running water: {14:51} And he shall

take the cedar wood, and the hyssop, and the scarlet, and the

living bird, and dip them in the blood of the slain bird, and

in the running water, and sprinkle the house seven times:

{14:52} And he shall cleanse the house with the blood of

the bird, and with the running water, and with the living

bird, and with the cedar wood, and with the hyssop, and

with the scarlet: {14:53} But he shall let go the living bird

out of the city into the open fields, and make an atonement

for the house: and it shall be clean. {14:54} This [is] the law

for all manner of plague of leprosy, and scall, {14:55} And

for the leprosy of a garment, and of a house, {14:56} And

for a rising, and for a scab, and for a bright spot: {14:57} To

teach when [it is] unclean, and when [it is] clean: this [is]

the law of leprosy.

{15:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses and to Aaron,

saying, {15:2} Speak unto the children of Israel, and say

unto them, When any man hath a running issue out of his

Leviticus Page 66

flesh, [because of] his issue he [is] unclean. {15:3} And this

shall be his uncleanness in his issue: whether his flesh run

with his issue, or his flesh be stopped from his issue, it [is]

his uncleanness. {15:4} Every bed, whereon he lieth that

hath the issue, is unclean: and every thing, whereon he

sitteth, shall be unclean. {15:5} And whosoever toucheth

his bed shall wash his clothes, and bathe [himself] in water,

and be unclean until the even. {15:6} And he that sitteth on

[any] thing whereon he sat that hath the issue shall wash his

clothes, and bathe [himself] in water, and be unclean until

the even. {15:7} And he that toucheth the flesh of him that

hath the issue shall wash his clothes, and bathe [himself] in

water, and be unclean until the even. {15:8} And if he that

hath the issue spit upon him that is clean; then he shall wash

his clothes, and bathe [himself] in water, and be unclean

until the even. {15:9} And what saddle soever he rideth

upon that hath the issue shall be unclean. {15:10} And

whosoever toucheth any thing that was under him shall be

unclean until the even: and he that beareth [any of] those

things shall wash his clothes, and bathe [himself] in water,

and be unclean until the even. {15:11} And whomsoever he

toucheth that hath the issue, and hath not rinsed his hands in

water, he shall wash his clothes, and bathe [himself] in

water, and be unclean until the even. {15:12} And the

vessel of earth, that he toucheth which hath the issue, shall

be broken: and every vessel of wood shall be rinsed in

water. {15:13} And when he that hath an issue is cleansed

of his issue; then he shall number to himself seven days for

his cleansing, and wash his clothes, and bathe his flesh in

running water, and shall be clean. {15:14} And on the

eighth day he shall take to him two turtledoves, or two

young pigeons, and come before the LORD unto the door of

the tabernacle of the congregation, and give them unto the

priest: {15:15} And the priest shall offer them, the one [for]

a sin offering, and the other [for] a burnt offering; and the

priest shall make an atonement for him before the LORD

for his issue. {15:16} And if any man's seed of copulation

go out from him, then he shall wash all his flesh in water,

and be unclean until the even. {15:17} And every garment,

and every skin, whereon is the seed of copulation, shall be

washed with water, and be unclean until the even. {15:18}

The woman also with whom man shall lie [with] seed of

copulation, they shall [both] bathe [themselves] in water,

and be unclean until the even.

{15:19} And if a woman have an issue, [and] her issue in

her flesh be blood, she shall be put apart seven days: and

whosoever toucheth her shall be unclean until the even.

{15:20} And every thing that she lieth upon in her

separation shall be unclean: every thing also that she sitteth

upon shall be unclean. {15:21} And whosoever toucheth her

bed shall wash his clothes, and bathe [himself] in water, and

be unclean until the even. {15:22} And whosoever toucheth

any thing that she sat upon shall wash his clothes, and bathe

[himself] in water, and be unclean until the even. {15:23}

And if it [be] on [her] bed, or on any thing whereon she

sitteth, when he toucheth it, he shall be unclean until the

even. {15:24} And if any man lie with her at all, and her

flowers be upon him, he shall be unclean seven days; and all

the bed whereon he lieth [shall be] unclean. {15:25} And if

a woman have an issue of her blood many days out of the

time of her separation, or if it run beyond the time of her

separation; all the days of the issue of her uncleanness shall

be as the days of her separation: she shall be unclean.

{15:26} Every bed whereon she lieth all the days of her

issue shall be unto her as the bed of her separation: and

whatsoever she sitteth upon shall be unclean, as the

uncleanness of her separation. {15:27} And whosoever

toucheth those things shall be unclean, and shall wash his

clothes, and bathe [himself] in water, and be unclean until

the even. {15:28} But if she be cleansed of her issue, then

she shall number to herself seven days, and after that she

shall be clean. {15:29} And on the eighth day she shall take

unto her two turtles, or two young pigeons, and bring them

unto the priest, to the door of the tabernacle of the

congregation. {15:30} And the priest shall offer the one

[for] a sin offering, and the other [for] a burnt offering; and

the priest shall make an atonement for her before the LORD

for the issue of her uncleanness. {15:31} Thus shall ye

separate the children of Israel from their uncleanness; that

they die not in their uncleanness, when they defile my

tabernacle that [is] among them. {15:32} This [is] the law

of him that hath an issue, and [of him] whose seed goeth

from him, and is defiled therewith; {15:33} And of her that

is sick of her flowers, and of him that hath an issue, of the

man, and of the woman, and of him that lieth with her that

is unclean.

{16:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses after the death

of the two sons of Aaron, when they offered before the

LORD, and died; {16:2} And the LORD said unto Moses,

Speak unto Aaron thy brother, that he come not at all times

into the holy [place] within the vail before the mercy seat,

which [is] upon the ark; that he die not: for I will appear in

the cloud upon the mercy seat. {16:3} Thus shall Aaron

come into the holy [place:] with a young bullock for a sin

offering, and a ram for a burnt offering. {16:4} He shall put

on the holy linen coat, and he shall have the linen breeches

upon his flesh, and shall be girded with a linen girdle, and

with the linen mitre shall he be attired: these [are] holy

garments; therefore shall he wash his flesh in water, and

[so] put them on. {16:5} And he shall take of the

congregation of the children of Israel two kids of the goats

for a sin offering, and one ram for a burnt offering. {16:6}

And Aaron shall offer his bullock of the sin offering, which

[is] for himself, and make an atonement for himself, and for

his house. {16:7} And he shall take the two goats, and

present them before the LORD the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation. {16:8} And Aaron shall cast

lots upon the two goats; one lot for the LORD, and the other

lot for the scapegoat. {16:9} And Aaron shall bring the goat

upon which the LORD'S lot fell, and offer him [for] a sin

offering. {16:10} But the goat, on which the lot fell to be

the scapegoat, shall be presented alive before the LORD, to

make an atonement with him, [and] to let him go for a

scapegoat into the wilderness. {16:11} And Aaron shall

bring the bullock of the sin offering, which [is] for himself,

and shall make an atonement for himself, and for his house,

and shall kill the bullock of the sin offering which [is] for

himself: {16:12} And he shall take a censer full of burning

coals of fire from off the altar before the LORD, and his

hands full of sweet incense beaten small, and bring [it]

within the vail: {16:13} And he shall put the incense upon

the fire before the LORD, that the cloud of the incense may

cover the mercy seat that [is] upon the testimony, that he die

not: {16:14} And he shall take of the blood of the bullock,

and sprinkle [it] with his finger upon the mercy seat

eastward; and before the mercy seat shall he sprinkle of the

blood with his finger seven times.

{16:15} Then shall he kill the goat of the sin offering, that

[is] for the people, and bring his blood within the vail, and

do with that blood as he did with the blood of the bullock,

and sprinkle it upon the mercy seat, and before the mercy

seat: {16:16} And he shall make an atonement for the holy

[place,] because of the uncleanness of the children of Israel,

and because of their transgressions in all their sins: and so

shall he do for the tabernacle of the congregation, that

Page 67 Leviticus

remaineth among them in the midst of their uncleanness.

{16:17} And there shall be no man in the tabernacle of the

congregation when he goeth in to make an atonement in the

holy [place,] until he come out, and have made an

atonement for himself, and for his household, and for all the

congregation of Israel. {16:18} And he shall go out unto the

altar that [is] before the LORD, and make an atonement for

it; and shall take of the blood of the bullock, and of the

blood of the goat, and put [it] upon the horns of the altar

round about. {16:19} And he shall sprinkle of the blood

upon it with his finger seven times, and cleanse it, and

hallow it from the uncleanness of the children of Israel.

{16:20} And when he hath made an end of reconciling the

holy [place,] and the tabernacle of the congregation, and the

altar, he shall bring the live goat: {16:21} And Aaron shall

lay both his hands upon the head of the live goat, and

confess over him all the iniquities of the children of Israel,

and all their transgressions in all their sins, putting them

upon the head of the goat, and shall send [him] away by the

hand of a fit man into the wilderness: {16:22} And the goat

shall bear upon him all their iniquities unto a land not

inhabited: and he shall let go the goat in the wilderness.

{16:23} And Aaron shall come into the tabernacle of the

congregation, and shall put off the linen garments, which he

put on when he went into the holy [place,] and shall leave

them there: {16:24} And he shall wash his flesh with water

in the holy place, and put on his garments, and come forth,

and offer his burnt offering, and the burnt offering of the

people, and make an atonement for himself, and for the

people. {16:25} And the fat of the sin offering shall he burn

upon the altar. {16:26} And he that let go the goat for the

scapegoat shall wash his clothes, and bathe his flesh in

water, and afterward come into the camp. {16:27} And the

bullock [for] the sin offering, and the goat [for] the sin

offering, whose blood was brought in to make atonement in

the holy [place,] shall [one] carry forth without the camp;

and they shall burn in the fire their skins, and their flesh,

and their dung. {16:28} And he that burneth them shall

wash his clothes, and bathe his flesh in water, and afterward

he shall come into the camp.

{16:29} And [this] shall be a statute for ever unto you:

[that] in the seventh month, on the tenth [day] of the month,

ye shall afflict your souls, and do no work at all, [whether it

be] one of your own country, or a stranger that sojourneth

among you: {16:30} For on that day shall [the priest] make

an atonement for you, to cleanse you, [that] ye may be clean

from all your sins before the LORD. {16:31} It [shall be] a

sabbath of rest unto you, and ye shall afflict your souls, by a

statute for ever. {16:32} And the priest, whom he shall

anoint, and whom he shall consecrate to minister in the

priest's office in his father's stead, shall make the

atonement, and shall put on the linen clothes, [even] the

holy garments: {16:33} And he shall make an atonement for

the holy sanctuary, and he shall make an atonement for the

tabernacle of the congregation, and for the altar, and he

shall make an atonement for the priests, and for all the

people of the congregation. {16:34} And this shall be an

everlasting statute unto you, to make an atonement for the

children of Israel for all their sins once a year. And he did as

the LORD commanded Moses.

{17:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {17:2}

Speak unto Aaron, and unto his sons, and unto all the

children of Israel, and say unto them; This [is] the thing

which the LORD hath commanded, saying, {17:3} What

man soever [there be] of the house of Israel, that killeth an

ox, or lamb, or goat, in the camp, or that killeth [it] out of

the camp, {17:4} And bringeth it not unto the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation, to offer an offering unto the

LORD before the tabernacle of the LORD; blood shall be

imputed unto that man; he hath shed blood; and that man

shall be cut off from among his people: {17:5} To the end

that the children of Israel may bring their sacrifices, which

they offer in the open field, even that they may bring them

unto the LORD, unto the door of the tabernacle of the

congregation, unto the priest, and offer them [for] peace

offerings unto the LORD. {17:6} And the priest shall

sprinkle the blood upon the altar of the LORD the door

of the tabernacle of the congregation, and burn the fat for a

sweet savour unto the LORD. {17:7} And they shall no

more offer their sacrifices unto devils, after whom they have

gone a whoring. This shall be a statute for ever unto them

throughout their generations.

{17:8} And thou shalt say unto them, Whatsoever man

[there be] of the house of Israel, or of the strangers which

sojourn among you, that offereth a burnt offering of

sacrifice, {17:9} And bringeth it not unto the door of the

tabernacle of the congregation, to offer it unto the LORD;

even that man shall be cut off from among his people.

{17:10} And whatsoever man [there be] of the house of

Israel, or of the strangers that sojourn among you, that

eateth any manner of blood; I will even set my face against

that soul that eateth blood, and will cut him off from among

his people. {17:11} For the life of the flesh [is] in the blood:

and I have given it to you upon the altar to make an

atonement for your souls: for it [is] the blood [that] maketh

an atonement for the soul. {17:12} Therefore I said unto the

children of Israel, No soul of you shall eat blood, neither

shall any stranger that sojourneth among you eat blood.

{17:13} And whatsoever man [there be] of the children of

Israel, or of the strangers that sojourn among you, which

hunteth and catcheth any beast or fowl that may be eaten; he

shall even pour out the blood thereof, and cover it with dust.

{17:14} For [it is] the life of all flesh; the blood of it [is] for

the life thereof: therefore I said unto the children of Israel,

Ye shall eat the blood of no manner of flesh: for the life of

all flesh [is] the blood thereof: whosoever eateth it shall be

cut off. {17:15} And every soul that eateth that which died

[of itself,] or that which was torn [with beasts, whether it

be] one of your own country, or a stranger, he shall both

wash his clothes, and bathe [himself] in water, and be

unclean until the even: then shall he be clean. {17:16} But

if he wash [them] not, nor bathe his flesh; then he shall bear

his iniquity.

{18:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {18:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, and say unto them, I am

the LORD your God. {18:3} After the doings of the land of

Egypt, wherein ye dwelt, shall ye not do: and after the

doings of the land of Canaan, whither I bring you, shall ye

not do: neither shall ye walk in their ordinances. {18:4} Ye

shall do my judgments, and keep mine ordinances, to walk

therein: I [am] the LORD your God. {18:5} Ye shall

therefore keep my statutes, and my judgments: which if a

man do, he shall live in them: I [am] the LORD.

{18:6} None of you shall approach to any that is near of

kin to him, to uncover [their] nakedness: I [am] the LORD.

{18:7} The nakedness of thy father, or the nakedness of thy

mother, shalt thou not uncover: she is thy mother; thou shalt

not uncover her nakedness. {18:8} The nakedness of thy

father's wife shalt thou not uncover: it is thy father's

nakedness. {18:9} The nakedness of thy sister, the daughter

of thy father, or daughter of thy mother, [whether she be]

Leviticus Page 68

born at home, or born abroad, [even] their nakedness thou

shalt not uncover. {18:10} The nakedness of thy son's

daughter, or of thy daughter's daughter, [even] their

nakedness thou shalt not uncover: for theirs [is] thine own

nakedness. {18:11} The nakedness of thy father's wife's

daughter, begotten of thy father, she [is] thy sister, thou

shalt not uncover her nakedness. {18:12} Thou shalt not

uncover the nakedness of thy father's sister: she [is] thy

father's near kinswoman. {18:13} Thou shalt not uncover

the nakedness of thy mother's sister: for she [is] thy

mother's near kinswoman. {18:14} Thou shalt not uncover

the nakedness of thy father's brother, thou shalt not

approach to his wife: she [is] thine aunt. {18:15} Thou shalt

not uncover the nakedness of thy daughter in law: she [is]

thy son's wife; thou shalt not uncover her nakedness.

{18:16} Thou shalt not uncover the nakedness of thy

brother's wife: it [is] thy brother's nakedness. {18:17} Thou

shalt not uncover the nakedness of a woman and her

daughter, neither shalt thou take her son's daughter, or her

daughter's daughter, to uncover her nakedness; [for] they

[are] her near kinswomen: it [is] wickedness. {18:18}

Neither shalt thou take a wife to her sister, to vex [her,] to

uncover her nakedness, beside the other in her life [time.

]{18:19} Also thou shalt not approach unto a woman to

uncover her nakedness, as long as she is put apart for her

uncleanness. {18:20} Moreover thou shalt not lie carnally

with thy neighbour's wife, to defile thyself with her.

{18:21} And thou shalt not let any of thy seed pass through

[the fire] to Molech, neither shalt thou profane the name of

thy God: I [am] the LORD. {18:22} Thou shalt not lie with

mankind, as with womankind: it [is] abomination. {18:23}

Neither shalt thou lie with any beast to defile thyself

therewith: neither shall any woman stand before a beast to

lie down thereto: it [is] confusion. {18:24} Defile not ye

yourselves in any of these things: for in all these the nations

are defiled which I cast out before you: {18:25} And the

land is defiled: therefore I do visit the iniquity thereof upon

it, and the land itself vomiteth out her inhabitants. {18:26}

Ye shall therefore keep my statutes and my judgments, and

shall not commit [any] of these abominations; [neither] any

of your own nation, nor any stranger that sojourneth among

you: {18:27} (For all these abominations have the men of

the land done, which [were] before you, and the land is

defiled;) {18:28} That the land spue not you out also, when

ye defile it, as it spued out the nations that [were] before

you. {18:29} For whosoever shall commit any of these

abominations, even the souls that commit [them] shall be

cut off from among their people. {18:30} Therefore shall ye

keep mine ordinance, that [ye] commit not [any one] of

these abominable customs, which were committed before

you, and that ye defile not yourselves therein: I [am] the

LORD your God.

{19:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {19:2}

Speak unto all the congregation of the children of Israel,

and say unto them, Ye shall be holy: for I the LORD your

God [am] holy.

{19:3} Ye shall fear every man his mother, and his father,

and keep my sabbaths: I [am] the LORD your God.

{19:4} Turn ye not unto idols, nor make to yourselves

molten gods: I [am] the LORD your God.

{19:5} And if ye offer a sacrifice of peace offerings unto

the LORD, ye shall offer it at your own will. {19:6} It shall

be eaten the same day ye offer it, and on the morrow: and if

ought remain until the third day, it shall be burnt in the fire.

{19:7} And if it be eaten at all on the third day, it [is]

abominable; it shall not be accepted. {19:8} Therefore

[every one] that eateth it shall bear his iniquity, because he

hath profaned the hallowed thing of the LORD: and that

soul shall be cut off from among his people.

{19:9} And when ye reap the harvest of your land, thou

shalt not wholly reap the corners of thy field, neither shalt

thou gather the gleanings of thy harvest. {19:10} And thou

shalt not glean thy vineyard, neither shalt thou gather

[every] grape of thy vineyard; thou shalt leave them for the

poor and stranger: I [am] the LORD your God.

{19:11} Ye shall not steal, neither deal falsely, neither lie

one to another.

{19:12} And ye shall not swear by my name falsely,

neither shalt thou profane the name of thy God: I [am] the

LORD.

{19:13} Thou shalt not defraud thy neighbour, neither rob

[him:] the wages of him that is hired shall not abide with

thee all night until the morning.

{19:14} Thou shalt not curse the deaf, nor put a

stumblingblock before the blind, but shalt fear thy God: I

[am] the LORD.

{19:15} Ye shall do no unrighteousness in judgment: thou

shalt not respect the person of the poor, nor honour the

person of the mighty: [but] in righteousness shalt thou judge

thy neighbour.

{19:16} Thou shalt not go up and down [as] a talebearer

among thy people: neither shalt thou stand against the blood

of thy neighbour: I [am] the LORD.

{19:17} Thou shalt not hate thy brother in thine heart:

thou shalt in any wise rebuke thy neighbour, and not suffer

sin upon him.

{19:18} Thou shalt not avenge, nor bear any grudge

against the children of thy people, but thou shalt love thy

neighbour as thyself: I [am] the LORD.

{19:19} Ye shall keep my statutes. Thou shalt not let thy

cattle gender with a diverse kind: thou shalt not sow thy

field with mingled seed: neither shall a garment mingled of

linen and woollen come upon thee.

{19:20} And whosoever lieth carnally with a woman, that

[is] a bondmaid, betrothed to an husband, and not at all

redeemed, nor freedom given her; she shall be scourged;

they shall not be put to death, because she was not free.

{19:21} And he shall bring his trespass offering unto the

LORD, unto the door of the tabernacle of the congregation,

[even] a ram for a trespass offering. {19:22} And the priest

shall make an atonement for him with the ram of the

trespass offering before the LORD for his sin which he hath

done: and the sin which he hath done shall be forgiven him.

{19:23} And when ye shall come into the land, and shall

have planted all manner of trees for food, then ye shall

count the fruit thereof as uncircumcised: three years shall it

be as uncircumcised unto you: it shall not be eaten of.

{19:24} But in the fourth year all the fruit thereof shall be

holy to praise the LORD [withal. ]{19:25} And in the fifth

year shall ye eat of the fruit thereof, that it may yield unto

you the increase thereof: I [am] the LORD your God.

Page 69 Leviticus

{19:26} Ye shall not eat [any thing] with the blood:

neither shall ye use enchantment, nor observe times.

{19:27} Ye shall not round the corners of your heads,

neither shalt thou mar the corners of thy beard. {19:28} Ye

shall not make any cuttings in your flesh for the dead, nor

print any marks upon you: I [am] the LORD.

{19:29} Do not prostitute thy daughter, to cause her to be

a whore; lest the land fall to whoredom, and the land

become full of wickedness.

{19:30} Ye shall keep my sabbaths, and reverence my

sanctuary: I [am] the LORD.

{19:31} Regard not them that have familiar spirits, neither

seek after wizards, to be defiled by them: I [am] the LORD

your God.

{19:32} Thou shalt rise up before the hoary head, and

honour the face of the old man, and fear thy God: I [am] the

LORD.

{19:33} And if a stranger sojourn with thee in your land,

ye shall not vex him. {19:34} [But] the stranger that

dwelleth with you shall be unto you as one born among you,

and thou shalt love him as thyself; for ye were strangers in

the land of Egypt: I [am] the LORD your God.

{19:35} Ye shall do no unrighteousness in judgment, in

meteyard, in weight, or in measure. {19:36} Just balances,

just weights, a just ephah, and a just hin, shall ye have: I

[am] the LORD your God, which brought you out of the

land of Egypt. {19:37} Therefore shall ye observe all my

statutes, and all my judgments, and do them: I [am] the

LORD.

{20:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {20:2}

Again, thou shalt say to the children of Israel, Whosoever

[he be] of the children of Israel, or of the strangers that

sojourn in Israel, that giveth [any] of his seed unto Molech;

he shall surely be put to death: the people of the land shall

stone him with stones. {20:3} And I will set my face against

that man, and will cut him off from among his people;

because he hath given of his seed unto Molech, to defile my

sanctuary, and to profane my holy name. {20:4} And if the

people of the land do any ways hide their eyes from the

man, when he giveth of his seed unto Molech, and kill him

not: {20:5} Then I will set my face against that man, and

against his family, and will cut him off, and all that go a

whoring after him, to commit whoredom with Molech, from

among their people.

{20:6} And the soul that turneth after such as have

familiar spirits, and after wizards, to go a whoring after

them, I will even set my face against that soul, and will cut

him off from among his people.

{20:7} Sanctify yourselves therefore, and be ye holy: for I

[am] the LORD your God. {20:8} And ye shall keep my

statutes, and do them: I [am] the LORD which sanctify you.

{20:9} For every one that curseth his father or his mother

shall be surely put to death: he hath cursed his father or his

mother; his blood [shall be] upon him.

{20:10} And the man that committeth adultery with

[another] man's wife, [even he] that committeth adultery

with his neighbour's wife, the adulterer and the adulteress

shall surely be put to death. {20:11} And the man that lieth

with his father's wife hath uncovered his father's

nakedness: both of them shall surely be put to death; their

blood [shall be] upon them. {20:12} And if a man lie with

his daughter in law, both of them shall surely be put to

death: they have wrought confusion; their blood [shall be]

upon them. {20:13} If a man also lie with mankind, as he

lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an

abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood

[shall be] upon them. {20:14} And if a man take a wife and

her mother, it [is] wickedness: they shall be burnt with fire,

both he and they; that there be no wickedness among you.

{20:15} And if a man lie with a beast, he shall surely be put

to death: and ye shall slay the beast. {20:16} And if a

woman approach unto any beast, and lie down thereto, thou

shalt kill the woman, and the beast: they shall surely be put

to death; their blood [shall be] upon them. {20:17} And if a

man shall take his sister, his father's daughter, or his

mother's daughter, and see her nakedness, and she see his

nakedness; it [is] a wicked thing; and they shall be cut off in

the sight of their people: he hath uncovered his sister's

nakedness; he shall bear his iniquity. {20:18} And if a man

shall lie with a woman having her sickness, and shall

uncover her nakedness; he hath discovered her fountain, and

she hath uncovered the fountain of her blood: and both of

them shall be cut off from among their people. {20:19} And

thou shalt not uncover the nakedness of thy mother's sister,

nor of thy father's sister: for he uncovereth his near kin:

they shall bear their iniquity. {20:20} And if a man shall lie

with his uncle's wife, he hath uncovered his uncle's

nakedness: they shall bear their sin; they shall die childless.

{20:21} And if a man shall take his brother's wife, it [is] an

unclean thing: he hath uncovered his brother's nakedness;

they shall be childless.

{20:22} Ye shall therefore keep all my statutes, and all

my judgments, and do them: that the land, whither I bring

you to dwell therein, spue you not out. {20:23} And ye shall

not walk in the manners of the nation, which I cast out

before you: for they committed all these things, and

therefore I abhorred them. {20:24} But I have said unto

you, Ye shall inherit their land, and I will give it unto you to

possess it, a land that floweth with milk and honey: I [am]

the LORD your God, which have separated you from

[other] people. {20:25} Ye shall therefore put difference

between clean beasts and unclean, and between unclean

fowls and clean: and ye shall not make your souls

abominable by beast, or by fowl, or by any manner of living

thing that creepeth on the ground, which I have separated

from you as unclean. {20:26} And ye shall be holy unto me:

for I the LORD [am] holy, and have severed you from

[other] people, that ye should be mine.

{20:27} A man also or woman that hath a familiar spirit,

or that is a wizard, shall surely be put to death: they shall

stone them with stones: their blood [shall be] upon them.

{21:1} And the LORD said unto Moses, Speak unto the

priests the sons of Aaron, and say unto them, There shall

none be defiled for the dead among his people: {21:2} But

for his kin, that is near unto him, [that is,] for his mother,

and for his father, and for his son, and for his daughter, and

for his brother, {21:3} And for his sister a virgin, that is

nigh unto him, which hath had no husband; for her may he

be defiled. {21:4} [But] he shall not defile himself, [being]

a chief man among his people, to profane himself. {21:5}

They shall not make baldness upon their head, neither shall

they shave off the corner of their beard, nor make any

cuttings in their flesh. {21:6} They shall be holy unto their

God, and not profane the name of their God: for the

Leviticus Page 70

offerings of the LORD made by fire, [and] the bread of their

God, they do offer: therefore they shall be holy. {21:7}

They shall not take a wife [that is] a whore, or profane;

neither shall they take a woman put away from her husband:

for he [is] holy unto his God. {21:8} Thou shalt sanctify

him therefore; for he offereth the bread of thy God: he shall

be holy unto thee: for I the LORD, which sanctify you, [am]

holy.

{21:9} And the daughter of any priest, if she profane

herself by playing the whore, she profaneth her father: she

shall be burnt with fire. {21:10} And [he that is] the high

priest among his brethren, upon whose head the anointing

oil was poured, and that is consecrated to put on the

garments, shall not uncover his head, nor rend his clothes;

{21:11} Neither shall he go in to any dead body, nor defile

himself for his father, or for his mother; {21:12} Neither

shall he go out of the sanctuary, nor profane the sanctuary

of his God; for the crown of the anointing oil of his God [is]

upon him: I [am] the LORD. {21:13} And he shall take a

wife in her virginity. {21:14} A widow, or a divorced

woman, or profane, [or] an harlot, these shall he not take:

but he shall take a virgin of his own people to wife. {21:15}

Neither shall he profane his seed among his people: for I the

LORD do sanctify him.

{21:16} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{21:17} Speak unto Aaron, saying, Whosoever [he be] of

thy seed in their generations that hath [any] blemish, let him

not approach to offer the bread of his God. {21:18} For

whatsoever man [he be] that hath a blemish, he shall not

approach: a blind man, or a lame, or he that hath a flat nose,

or any thing superfluous, {21:19} Or a man that is

brokenfooted, or brokenhanded, {21:20} Or crookbackt, or

a dwarf, or that hath a blemish in his eye, or be scurvy, or

scabbed, or hath his stones broken; {21:21} No man that

hath a blemish of the seed of Aaron the priest shall come

nigh to offer the offerings of the LORD made by fire: he

hath a blemish; he shall not come nigh to offer the bread of

his God. {21:22} He shall eat the bread of his God, [both]

of the most holy, and of the holy. {21:23} Only he shall not

go in unto the vail, nor come nigh unto the altar, because he

hath a blemish; that he profane not my sanctuaries: for I the

LORD do sanctify them. {21:24} And Moses told [it] unto

Aaron, and to his sons, and unto all the children of Israel.

{22:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {22:2}

Speak unto Aaron and to his sons, that they separate

themselves from the holy things of the children of Israel,

and that they profane not my holy name [in those things]

which they hallow unto me: I [am] the LORD. {22:3} Say

unto them, Whosoever [he be] of all your seed among your

generations, that goeth unto the holy things, which the

children of Israel hallow unto the LORD, having his

uncleanness upon him, that soul shall be cut off from my

presence: I [am] the LORD. {22:4} What man soever of the

seed of Aaron [is] a leper, or hath a running issue; he shall

not eat of the holy things, until he be clean. And whoso

toucheth any thing [that is] unclean [by] the dead, or a man

whose seed goeth from him; {22:5} Or whosoever toucheth

any creeping thing, whereby he may be made unclean, or a

man of whom he may take uncleanness, whatsoever

uncleanness he hath; {22:6} The soul which hath touched

any such shall be unclean until even, and shall not eat of the

holy things, unless he wash his flesh with water. {22:7}

And when the sun is down, he shall be clean, and shall

afterward eat of the holy things; because it [is] his food.

{22:8} That which dieth of itself, or is torn [with beasts,] he

shall not eat to defile himself therewith: I [am] the LORD.

{22:9} They shall therefore keep mine ordinance, lest they

bear sin for it, and die therefore, if they profane it: I the

LORD do sanctify them. {22:10} There shall no stranger

eat [of] the holy thing: a sojourner of the priest, or an hired

servant, shall not eat [of] the holy thing. {22:11} But if the

priest buy [any] soul with his money, he shall eat of it, and

he that is born in his house: they shall eat of his meat.

{22:12} If the priest's daughter also be [married] unto a

stranger, she may not eat of an offering of the holy things.

{22:13} But if the priest's daughter be a widow, or

divorced, and have no child, and is returned unto her

father's house, as in her youth, she shall eat of her father's

meat: but there shall no stranger eat thereof.

{22:14} And if a man eat [of] the holy thing unwittingly,

then he shall put the fifth [part] thereof unto it, and shall

give [it] unto the priest with the holy thing. {22:15} And

they shall not profane the holy things of the children of

Israel, which they offer unto the LORD; {22:16} Or suffer

them to bear the iniquity of trespass, when they eat their

holy things: for I the LORD do sanctify them.

{22:17} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{22:18} Speak unto Aaron, and to his sons, and unto all the

children of Israel, and say unto them, Whatsoever [he be] of

the house of Israel, or of the strangers in Israel, that will

offer his oblation for all his vows, and for all his freewill

offerings, which they will offer unto the LORD for a burnt

offering; {22:19} [Ye shall offer] at your own will a male

without blemish, of the beeves, of the sheep, or of the goats.

{22:20} [But] whatsoever hath a blemish, [that] shall ye not

offer: for it shall not be acceptable for you. {22:21} And

whosoever offereth a sacrifice of peace offerings unto the

LORD to accomplish [his] vow, or a freewill offering in

beeves or sheep, it shall be perfect to be accepted; there

shall be no blemish therein. {22:22} Blind, or broken, or

maimed, or having a wen, or scurvy, or scabbed, ye shall

not offer these unto the LORD, nor make an offering by fire

of them upon the altar unto the LORD. {22:23} Either a

bullock or a lamb that hath any thing superfluous or lacking

in his parts, that mayest thou offer [for] a freewill offering;

but for a vow it shall not be accepted. {22:24} Ye shall not

offer unto the LORD that which is bruised, or crushed, or

broken, or cut; neither shall ye make [any offering thereof]

in your land. {22:25} Neither from a stranger's hand shall

ye offer the bread of your God of any of these; because their

corruption [is] in them, [and] blemishes [be] in them: they

shall not be accepted for you.

{22:26} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{22:27} When a bullock, or a sheep, or a goat, is brought

forth, then it shall be seven days under the dam; and from

the eighth day and thenceforth it shall be accepted for an

offering made by fire unto the LORD. {22:28} And

[whether it be] cow or ewe, ye shall not kill it and her young

both in one day. {22:29} And when ye will offer a sacrifice

of thanksgiving unto the LORD, offer [it] at your own will.

{22:30} On the same day it shall be eaten up; ye shall leave

none of it until the morrow: I [am] the LORD. {22:31}

Therefore shall ye keep my commandments, and do them: I

[am] the LORD. {22:32} Neither shall ye profane my holy

name; but I will be hallowed among the children of Israel: I

[am] the LORD which hallow you, {22:33} That brought

you out of the land of Egypt, to be your God: I [am] the

LORD.

{23:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {23:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, and say unto them,

[Concerning] the feasts of the LORD, which ye shall

Page 71 Leviticus

proclaim [to be] holy convocations, [even] these [are] my

feasts. {23:3} Six days shall work be done: but the seventh

day [is] the sabbath of rest, an holy convocation; ye shall do

no work [therein:] it [is] the sabbath of the LORD in all

your dwellings.

{23:4} These [are] the feasts of the LORD, [even] holy

convocations, which ye shall proclaim in their seasons.

{23:5} In the fourteenth [day] of the first month at even [is]

the LORD'S passover. {23:6} And on the fifteenth day of

the same month [is] the feast of unleavened bread unto the

LORD: seven days ye must eat unleavened bread. {23:7} In

the first day ye shall have an holy convocation: ye shall do

no servile work therein. {23:8} But ye shall offer an

offering made by fire unto the LORD seven days: in the

seventh day [is] an holy convocation: ye shall do no servile

work [therein.

]{23:9} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{23:10} Speak unto the children of Israel, and say unto

them, When ye be come into the land which I give unto you,

and shall reap the harvest thereof, then ye shall bring a sheaf

of the firstfruits of your harvest unto the priest: {23:11}

And he shall wave the sheaf before the LORD, to be

accepted for you: on the morrow after the sabbath the priest

shall wave it. {23:12} And ye shall offer that day when ye

wave the sheaf an he lamb without blemish of the first year

for a burnt offering unto the LORD. {23:13} And the meat

offering thereof [shall be] two tenth deals of fine flour

mingled with oil, an offering made by fire unto the LORD

[for] a sweet savour: and the drink offering thereof [shall

be] of wine, the fourth [part] of an hin. {23:14} And ye

shall eat neither bread, nor parched corn, nor green ears,

until the selfsame day that ye have brought an offering unto

your God: [it shall be] a statute for ever throughout your

generations in all your dwellings.

{23:15} And ye shall count unto you from the morrow

after the sabbath, from the day that ye brought the sheaf of

the wave offering; seven sabbaths shall be complete:

{23:16} Even unto the morrow after the seventh sabbath

shall ye number fifty days; and ye shall offer a new meat

offering unto the LORD. {23:17} Ye shall bring out of your

habitations two wave loaves of two tenth deals: they shall

be of fine flour; they shall be baken with leaven; [they are]

the firstfruits unto the LORD. {23:18} And ye shall offer

with the bread seven lambs without blemish of the first

year, and one young bullock, and two rams: they shall be

[for] a burnt offering unto the LORD, with their meat

offering, and their drink offerings, [even] an offering made

by fire, of sweet savour unto the LORD. {23:19} Then ye

shall sacrifice one kid of the goats for a sin offering, and

two lambs of the first year for a sacrifice of peace offerings.

{23:20} And the priest shall wave them with the bread of

the first fruits [for] a wave offering before the LORD, with

the two lambs: they shall be holy to the LORD for the

priest. {23:21} And ye shall proclaim on the selfsame day,

[that] it may be an holy convocation unto you: ye shall do

no servile work [therein: it shall be] a statute for ever in all

your dwellings throughout your generations.

{23:22} And when ye reap the harvest of your land, thou

shalt not make clean riddance of the corners of thy field

when thou reapest, neither shalt thou gather any gleaning of

thy harvest: thou shalt leave them unto the poor, and to the

stranger: I [am] the LORD your God.

{23:23} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{23:24} Speak unto the children of Israel, saying, In the

seventh month, in the first [day] of the month, shall ye have

a sabbath, a memorial of blowing of trumpets, an holy

convocation. {23:25} Ye shall do no servile work [therein:]

but ye shall offer an offering made by fire unto the LORD.

{23:26} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{23:27} Also on the tenth [day] of this seventh month [there

shall be] a day of atonement: it shall be an holy convocation

unto you; and ye shall afflict your souls, and offer an

offering made by fire unto the LORD. {23:28} And ye shall

do no work in that same day: for it [is] a day of atonement,

to make an atonement for you before the LORD your God.

{23:29} For whatsoever soul [it be] that shall not be

afflicted in that same day, he shall be cut off from among

his people. {23:30} And whatsoever soul [it be] that doeth

any work in that same day, the same soul will I destroy

from among his people. {23:31} Ye shall do no manner of

work: [it shall be] a statute for ever throughout your

generations in all your dwellings. {23:32} It [shall be] unto

you a sabbath of rest, and ye shall afflict your souls: in the

ninth [day] of the month at even, from even unto even, shall

ye celebrate your sabbath.

{23:33} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying,

{23:34} Speak unto the children of Israel, saying, The

fifteenth day of this seventh month [shall be] the feast of

tabernacles [for] seven days unto the LORD. {23:35} On

the first day [shall be] an holy convocation: ye shall do no

servile work [therein. ]{23:36} Seven days ye shall offer an

offering made by fire unto the LORD: on the eighth day

shall be an holy convocation unto you; and ye shall offer an

offering made by fire unto the LORD: it [is] a solemn

assembly; [and] ye shall do no servile work [therein.

]{23:37} These [are] the feasts of the LORD, which ye shall

proclaim [to be] holy convocations, to offer an offering

made by fire unto the LORD, a burnt offering, and a meat

offering, a sacrifice, and drink offerings, every thing upon

his day: {23:38} Beside the sabbaths of the LORD, and

beside your gifts, and beside all your vows, and beside all

your freewill offerings, which ye give unto the LORD.

{23:39} Also in the fifteenth day of the seventh month,

when ye have gathered in the fruit of the land, ye shall keep

a feast unto the LORD seven days: on the first day [shall be]

a sabbath, and on the eighth day [shall be] a sabbath.

{23:40} And ye shall take you on the first day the boughs of

goodly trees, branches of palm trees, and the boughs of

thick trees, and willows of the brook; and ye shall rejoice

before the LORD your God seven days. {23:41} And ye

shall keep it a feast unto the LORD seven days in the year.

[It shall be] a statute for ever in your generations: ye shall

celebrate it in the seventh month. {23:42} Ye shall dwell in

booths seven days; all that are Israelites born shall dwell in

booths: {23:43} That your generations may know that I

made the children of Israel to dwell in booths, when I

brought them out of the land of Egypt: I [am] the LORD

your God. {23:44} And Moses declared unto the children of

Israel the feasts of the LORD.

{24:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {24:2}

Command the children of Israel, that they bring unto thee

pure oil olive beaten for the light, to cause the lamps to burn

continually. {24:3} Without the vail of the testimony, in the

tabernacle of the congregation, shall Aaron order it from the

evening unto the morning before the LORD continually: [it

shall be] a statute for ever in your generations. {24:4} He

shall order the lamps upon the pure candlestick before the

LORD continually.

{24:5} And thou shalt take fine flour, and bake twelve

Leviticus Page 72

cakes thereof: two tenth deals shall be in one cake. {24:6}

And thou shalt set them in two rows, six on a row, upon the

pure table before the LORD. {24:7} And thou shalt put pure

frankincense upon [each] row, that it may be on the bread

for a memorial, [even] an offering made by fire unto the

LORD. {24:8} Every sabbath he shall set it in order before

the LORD continually, [being taken] from the children of

Israel by an everlasting covenant. {24:9} And it shall be

Aaron's and his sons'; and they shall eat it in the holy place:

for it [is] most holy unto him of the offerings of the LORD

made by fire by a perpetual statute.

{24:10} And the son of an Israelitish woman, whose

father [was] an Egyptian, went out among the children of

Israel: and this son of the Israelitish [woman] and a man of

Israel strove together in the camp; {24:11} And the

Israelitish woman's son blasphemed the name [of the

LORD,] and cursed. And they brought him unto Moses:

(and his mother's name [was] Shelomith, the daughter of

Dibri, of the tribe of Dan:) {24:12} And they put him in

ward, that the mind of the LORD might be shewed them.

{24:13} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {24:14}

Bring forth him that hath cursed without the camp; and let

all that heard [him] lay their hands upon his head, and let all

the congregation stone him. {24:15} And thou shalt speak

unto the children of Israel, saying, Whosoever curseth his

God shall bear his sin. {24:16} And he that blasphemeth the

name of the LORD, he shall surely be put to death, [and] all

the congregation shall certainly stone him: as well the

stranger, as he that is born in the land, when he blasphemeth

the name [of the LORD,] shall be put to death.

{24:17} And he that killeth any man shall surely be put to

death. {24:18} And he that killeth a beast shall make it

good; beast for beast. {24:19} And if a man cause a blemish

in his neighbour; as he hath done, so shall it be done to him;

{24:20} Breach for breach, eye for eye, tooth for tooth: as

he hath caused a blemish in a man, so shall it be done to

him [again. ]{24:21} And he that killeth a beast, he shall

restore it: and he that killeth a man, he shall be put to death.

{24:22} Ye shall have one manner of law, as well for the

stranger, as for one of your own country: for I [am] the

LORD your God.

{24:23} And Moses spake to the children of Israel, that

they should bring forth him that had cursed out of the camp,

and stone him with stones. And the children of Israel did as

the LORD commanded Moses.

{25:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses in mount Sinai,

saying, {25:2} Speak unto the children of Israel, and say

unto them, When ye come into the land which I give you,

then shall the land keep a sabbath unto the LORD. {25:3}

Six years thou shalt sow thy field, and six years thou shalt

prune thy vineyard, and gather in the fruit thereof; {25:4}

But in the seventh year shall be a sabbath of rest unto the

land, a sabbath for the LORD: thou shalt neither sow thy

field, nor prune thy vineyard. {25:5} That which groweth of

its own accord of thy harvest thou shalt not reap, neither

gather the grapes of thy vine undressed: [for] it is a year of

rest unto the land. {25:6} And the sabbath of the land shall

be meat for you; for thee, and for thy servant, and for thy

maid, and for thy hired servant, and for thy stranger that

sojourneth with thee, {25:7} And for thy cattle, and for the

beast that [are] in thy land, shall all the increase thereof be

meat.

{25:8} And thou shalt number seven sabbaths of years

unto thee, seven times seven years; and the space of the

seven sabbaths of years shall be unto thee forty and nine

years. {25:9} Then shalt thou cause the trumpet of the jubile

to sound on the tenth [day] of the seventh month, in the day

of atonement shall ye make the trumpet sound throughout

all your land. {25:10} And ye shall hallow the fiftieth year,

and proclaim liberty throughout [all] the land unto all the

inhabitants thereof: it shall be a jubile unto you; and ye shall

return every man unto his possession, and ye shall return

every man unto his family. {25:11} A jubile shall that

fiftieth year be unto you: ye shall not sow, neither reap that

which groweth of itself in it, nor gather [the grapes] in it of

thy vine undressed. {25:12} For it [is] the jubile; it shall be

holy unto you: ye shall eat the increase thereof out of the

field. {25:13} In the year of this jubile ye shall return every

man unto his possession. {25:14} And if thou sell [ought]

unto thy neighbour, or buyest ought of thy neighbour's

hand, ye shall not oppress one another: {25:15} According

to the number of years after the jubile thou shalt buy of thy

neighbour, [and] according unto the number of years of the

fruits he shall sell unto thee: {25:16} According to the

multitude of years thou shalt increase the price thereof, and

according to the fewness of years thou shalt diminish the

price of it: for [according] to the number [of the years] of

the fruits doth he sell unto thee. {25:17} Ye shall not

therefore oppress one another; but thou shalt fear thy God:

for I [am] the LORD your God.

{25:18} Wherefore ye shall do my statutes, and keep my

judgments, and do them; and ye shall dwell in the land in

safety. {25:19} And the land shall yield her fruit, and ye

shall eat your fill, and dwell therein in safety. {25:20} And

if ye shall say, What shall we eat the seventh year? behold,

we shall not sow, nor gather in our increase: {25:21} Then I

will command my blessing upon you in the sixth year, and it

shall bring forth fruit for three years. {25:22} And ye shall

sow the eighth year, and eat [yet] of old fruit until the ninth

year; until her fruits come in ye shall eat [of] the old [store.

]{25:23} The land shall not be sold for ever: for the land

[is] mine; for ye [are] strangers and sojourners with me.

{25:24} And in all the land of your possession ye shall

grant a redemption for the land.

{25:25} If thy brother be waxen poor, and hath sold away

[some] of his possession, and if any of his kin come to

redeem it, then shall he redeem that which his brother sold.

{25:26} And if the man have none to redeem it, and himself

be able to redeem it; {25:27} Then let him count the years

of the sale thereof, and restore the overplus unto the man to

whom he sold it; that he may return unto his possession.

{25:28} But if he be not able to restore [it] to him, then that

which is sold shall remain in the hand of him that hath

bought it until the year of jubile: and in the jubile it shall go

out, and he shall return unto his possession. {25:29} And if

a man sell a dwelling house in a walled city, then he may

redeem it within a whole year after it is sold; [within] a full

year may he redeem it. {25:30} And if it be not redeemed

within the space of a full year, then the house that [is] in the

walled city shall be established for ever to him that bought

it throughout his generations: it shall not go out in the

jubile. {25:31} But the houses of the villages which have no

wall round about them shall be counted as the fields of the

country: they may be redeemed, and they shall go out in the

jubile. {25:32} Notwithstanding the cities of the Levites,

[and] the houses of the cities of their possession, may the

Levites redeem at any time. {25:33} And if a man purchase

of the Levites, then the house that was sold, and the city of

his possession, shall go out in [the year of] jubile: for the

houses of the cities of the Levites [are] their possession

Page 73 Leviticus

among the children of Israel. {25:34} But the field of the

suburbs of their cities may not be sold; for it is their

perpetual possession.

{25:35} And if thy brother be waxen poor, and fallen in

decay with thee; then thou shalt relieve him: [yea, though he

be] a stranger, or a sojourner; that he may live with thee.

{25:36} Take thou no usury of him, or increase: but fear thy

God; that thy brother may live with thee. {25:37} Thou

shalt not give him thy money upon usury, nor lend him thy

victuals for increase. {25:38} I [am] the LORD your God,

which brought you forth out of the land of Egypt, to give

you the land of Canaan, [and] to be your God.

{25:39} And if thy brother [that dwelleth] by thee be

waxen poor, and be sold unto thee; thou shalt not compel

him to serve as a bondservant: {25:40} [But] as an hired

servant, [and] as a sojourner, he shall be with thee, [and]

shall serve thee unto the year of jubile: {25:41} And [then]

shall he depart from thee, [both] he and his children with

him, and shall return unto his own family, and unto the

possession of his fathers shall he return. {25:42} For they

[are] my servants, which I brought forth out of the land of

Egypt: they shall not be sold as bondmen. {25:43} Thou

shalt not rule over him with rigour; but shalt fear thy God.

{25:44} Both thy bondmen, and thy bondmaids, which thou

shalt have, [shall be] of the heathen that are round about

you; of them shall ye buy bondmen and bondmaids.

{25:45} Moreover of the children of the strangers that do

sojourn among you, of them shall ye buy, and of their

families that [are] with you, which they begat in your land:

and they shall be your possession. {25:46} And ye shall

take them as an inheritance for your children after you, to

inherit [them for] a possession; they shall be your bondmen

for ever: but over your brethren the children of Israel, ye

shall not rule one over another with rigour.

{25:47} And if a sojourner or stranger wax rich by thee,

and thy brother [that dwelleth] by him wax poor, and sell

himself unto the stranger [or] sojourner by thee, or to the

stock of the stranger's family: {25:48} After that he is sold

he may be redeemed again; one of his brethren may redeem

him: {25:49} Either his uncle, or his uncle's son, may

redeem him, or [any] that is nigh of kin unto him of his

family may redeem him; or if he be able, he may redeem

himself. {25:50} And he shall reckon with him that bought

him from the year that he was sold to him unto the year of

jubile: and the price of his sale shall be according unto the

number of years, according to the time of an hired servant

shall it be with him. {25:51} If [there be] yet many years

[behind,] according unto them he shall give again the price

of his redemption out of the money that he was bought for.

{25:52} And if there remain but few years unto the year of

jubile, then he shall count with him, [and] according unto

his years shall he give him again the price of his

redemption. {25:53} [And] as a yearly hired servant shall

he be with him: [and the other] shall not rule with rigour

over him in thy sight. {25:54} And if he be not redeemed in

these [years,] then he shall go out in the year of jubile,

[both] he, and his children with him. {25:55} For unto me

the children of Israel [are] servants; they [are] my servants

whom I brought forth out of the land of Egypt: I [am] the

LORD your God.

{26:1} Ye shall make you no idols nor graven image,

neither rear you up a standing image, neither shall ye set up

[any] image of stone in your land, to bow down unto it: for I

[am] the LORD your God.

{26:2} Ye shall keep my sabbaths, and reverence my

sanctuary: I [am] the LORD.

{26:3} If ye walk in my statutes, and keep my

commandments, and do them; {26:4} Then I will give you

rain in due season, and the land shall yield her increase, and

the trees of the field shall yield their fruit. {26:5} And your

threshing shall reach unto the vintage, and the vintage shall

reach unto the sowing time: and ye shall eat your bread to

the full, and dwell in your land safely. {26:6} And I will

give peace in the land, and ye shall lie down, and none shall

make [you] afraid: and I will rid evil beasts out of the land,

neither shall the sword go through your land. {26:7} And ye

shall chase your enemies, and they shall fall before you by

the sword. {26:8} And five of you shall chase an hundred,

and an hundred of you shall put ten thousand to flight: and

your enemies shall fall before you by the sword. {26:9} For

I will have respect unto you, and make you fruitful, and

multiply you, and establish my covenant with you. {26:10}

And ye shall eat old store, and bring forth the old because of

the new. {26:11} And I will set my tabernacle among you:

and my soul shall not abhor you. {26:12} And I will walk

among you, and will be your God, and ye shall be my

people. {26:13} I [am] the LORD your God, which brought

you forth out of the land of Egypt, that ye should not be

their bondmen; and I have broken the bands of your yoke,

and made you go upright.

{26:14} But if ye will not hearken unto me, and will not

do all these commandments; {26:15} And if ye shall

despise my statutes, or if your soul abhor my judgments, so

that ye will not do all my commandments, [but] that ye

break my covenant: {26:16} I also will do this unto you; I

will even appoint over you terror, consumption, and the

burning ague, that shall consume the eyes, and cause sorrow

of heart: and ye shall sow your seed in vain, for your

enemies shall eat it. {26:17} And I will set my face against

you, and ye shall be slain before your enemies: they that

hate you shall reign over you; and ye shall flee when none

pursueth you. {26:18} And if ye will not yet for all this

hearken unto me, then I will punish you seven times more

for your sins. {26:19} And I will break the pride of your

power; and I will make your heaven as iron, and your earth

as brass: {26:20} And your strength shall be spent in vain:

for your land shall not yield her increase, neither shall the

trees of the land yield their fruits.

{26:21} And if ye walk contrary unto me, and will not

hearken unto me; I will bring seven times more plagues

upon you according to your sins. {26:22} I will also send

wild beasts among you, which shall rob you of your

children, and destroy your cattle, and make you few in

number; and your [high] ways shall be desolate. {26:23}

And if ye will not be reformed by me by these things, but

will walk contrary unto me; {26:24} Then will I also walk

contrary unto you, and will punish you yet seven times for

your sins. {26:25} And I will bring a sword upon you, that

shall avenge the quarrel of [my] covenant: and when ye are

gathered together within your cities, I will send the

pestilence among you; and ye shall be delivered into the

hand of the enemy. {26:26} [And] when I have broken the

staff of your bread, ten women shall bake your bread in one

oven, and they shall deliver [you] your bread again by

weight: and ye shall eat, and not be satisfied. {26:27} And

if ye will not for all this hearken unto me, but walk contrary

unto me; {26:28} Then I will walk contrary unto you also in

fury; and I, even I, will chastise you seven times for your

sins. {26:29} And ye shall eat the flesh of your sons, and

the flesh of your daughters shall ye eat. {26:30} And I will

Leviticus Page 74

destroy your high places, and cut down your images, and

cast your carcases upon the carcases of your idols, and my

soul shall abhor you. {26:31} And I will make your cities

waste, and bring your sanctuaries unto desolation, and I will

not smell the savour of your sweet odours. {26:32} And I

will bring the land into desolation: and your enemies which

dwell therein shall be astonished at it. {26:33} And I will

scatter you among the heathen, and will draw out a sword

after you: and your land shall be desolate, and your cities

waste. {26:34} Then shall the land enjoy her sabbaths, as

long as it lieth desolate, and ye be in your enemies' land;

[even] then shall the land rest, and enjoy her sabbaths.

{26:35} As long as it lieth desolate it shall rest; because it

did not rest in your sabbaths, when ye dwelt upon it.

{26:36} And upon them that are left [alive] of you I will

send a faintness into their hearts in the lands of their

enemies; and the sound of a shaken leaf shall chase them;

and they shall flee, as fleeing from a sword; and they shall

fall when none pursueth. {26:37} And they shall fall one

upon another, as it were before a sword, when none

pursueth: and ye shall have no power to stand before your

enemies. {26:38} And ye shall perish among the heathen,

and the land of your enemies shall eat you up. {26:39} And

they that are left of you shall pine away in their iniquity in

your enemies' lands; and also in the iniquities of their

fathers shall they pine away with them. {26:40} If they shall

confess their iniquity, and the iniquity of their fathers, with

their trespass which they trespassed against me, and that

also they have walked contrary unto me; {26:41} And [that]

I also have walked contrary unto them, and have brought

them into the land of their enemies; if then their

uncircumcised hearts be humbled, and they then accept of

the punishment of their iniquity: {26:42} Then will I

remember my covenant with Jacob, and also my covenant

with Isaac, and also my covenant with Abraham will I

remember; and I will remember the land. {26:43} The land

also shall be left of them, and shall enjoy her sabbaths,

while she lieth desolate without them: and they shall accept

of the punishment of their iniquity: because, even because

they despised my judgments, and because their soul

abhorred my statutes. {26:44} And yet for all that, when

they be in the land of their enemies, I will not cast them

away, neither will I abhor them, to destroy them utterly, and

to break my covenant with them: for I [am] the LORD their

God. {26:45} But I will for their sakes remember the

covenant of their ancestors, whom I brought forth out of the

land of Egypt in the sight of the heathen, that I might be

their God: I [am] the LORD. {26:46} These [are] the

statutes and judgments and laws, which the LORD made

between him and the children of Israel in mount Sinai by

the hand of Moses.

{27:1} And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, {27:2}

Speak unto the children of Israel, and say unto them, When

a man shall make a singular vow, the persons [shall be] for

the LORD by thy estimation. {27:3} And thy estimation

shall be of the male from twenty years old even unto sixty

years old, even thy estimation shall be fifty shekels of

silver, after the shekel of the sanctuary. {27:4} And if it [be]

a female, then thy estimation shall be thirty shekels. {27:5}

And if [it be] from five years old even unto twenty years

old, then thy estimation shall be of the male twenty shekels,

and for the female ten shekels. {27:6} And if [it be] from a

month old even unto five years old, then thy estimation

shall be of the male five shekels of silver, and for the female

thy estimation [shall be] three shekels of silver. {27:7} And

if [it be] from sixty years old and above; if [it be] a male,

then thy estimation shall be fifteen shekels, and for the

female ten shekels. {27:8} But if he be poorer than thy

estimation, then he shall present himself before the priest,

and the priest shall value him; according to his ability that

vowed shall the priest value him. {27:9} And if [it be] a

beast, whereof men bring an offering unto the LORD, all

that [any man] giveth of such unto the LORD shall be holy.

{27:10} He shall not alter it, nor change it, a good for a bad,

or a bad for a good: and if he shall at all change beast for

beast, then it and the exchange thereof shall be holy.

{27:11} And if [it be] any unclean beast, of which they do

not offer a sacrifice unto the LORD, then he shall present

the beast before the priest: {27:12} And the priest shall

value it, whether it be good or bad: as thou valuest it, [who

art] the priest, so shall it be. {27:13} But if he will at all

redeem it, then he shall add a fifth [part] thereof unto thy

estimation.

{27:14} And when a man shall sanctify his house [to be]

holy unto the LORD, then the priest shall estimate it,

whether it be good or bad: as the priest shall estimate it, so

shall it stand. {27:15} And if he that sanctified it will

redeem his house, then he shall add the fifth [part] of the

money of thy estimation unto it, and it shall be his. {27:16}

And if a man shall sanctify unto the LORD [some part] of a

field of his possession, then thy estimation shall be

according to the seed thereof: an homer of barley seed [shall

be valued] at fifty shekels of silver. {27:17} If he sanctify

his field from the year of jubile, according to thy estimation

it shall stand. {27:18} But if he sanctify his field after the

jubile, then the priest shall reckon unto him the money

according to the years that remain, even unto the year of the

jubile, and it shall be abated from thy estimation. {27:19}

And if he that sanctified the field will in any wise redeem it,

then he shall add the fifth [part] of the money of thy

estimation unto it, and it shall be assured to him. {27:20}

And if he will not redeem the field, or if he have sold the

field to another man, it shall not be redeemed any more.

{27:21} But the field, when it goeth out in the jubile, shall

be holy unto the LORD, as a field devoted; the possession

thereof shall be the priest's. {27:22} And if [a man] sanctify

unto the LORD a field which he hath bought, which [is] not

of the fields of his possession; {27:23} Then the priest shall

reckon unto him the worth of thy estimation, [even] unto the

year of the jubile: and he shall give thine estimation in that

day, [as] a holy thing unto the LORD. {27:24} In the year

of the jubile the field shall return unto him of whom it was

bought, [even] to him to whom the possession of the land

[did belong. ]{27:25} And all thy estimations shall be

according to the shekel of the sanctuary: twenty gerahs shall

be the shekel.

{27:26} Only the firstling of the beasts, which should be

the LORD'S firstling, no man shall sanctify it; whether [it

be] ox, or sheep: it [is] the LORD'S. {27:27} And if [it be]

of an unclean beast, then he shall redeem it according to

thine estimation, and shall add a fifth [part] of it thereto: or

if it be not redeemed, then it shall be sold according to thy

estimation. {27:28} Notwithstanding no devoted thing, that

a man shall devote unto the LORD of all that he hath, [both]

of man and beast, and of the field of his possession, shall be

sold or redeemed: every devoted thing [is] most holy unto

the LORD. {27:29} None devoted, which shall be devoted

of men, shall be redeemed; [but] shall surely be put to

death. {27:30} And all the tithe of the land, [whether] of the

seed of the land, [or] of the fruit of the tree, [is] the

LORD'S: [it is] holy unto the LORD. {27:31} And if a man

will at all redeem [ought] of his tithes, he shall add thereto

the fifth [part] thereof. {27:32} And concerning the tithe of

the herd, or of the flock, [even] of whatsoever passeth under

the rod, the tenth shall be holy unto the LORD. {27:33} He

Page 75 Leviticus

shall not search whether it be good or bad, neither shall he

change it: and if he change it at all, then both it and the

change thereof shall be holy; it shall not be redeemed.

{27:34} These [are] the commandments, which the LORD

commanded Moses for the children of Israel in mount Sinai.


End file.
